il Mondo è Nostro (The World is Ours)
by Le-Tourbillon
Summary: As in the past, Humans and Youkai continue to despise each other still today. The only one able to resolve it vanished long ago, only to awaken confused and alone in modern times. Kagome must undo the damage that her inaction caused before another war breaks out. But, is what remains worth saving? Only one can make her realize that there are things still worth living for. (M) K/S
1. Full Summary

**il** **Mondo e Nostro (The World is Ours)**

Full Summary:

* * *

Relations between Humans, more commonly referred to as Ningen, and Youkai have never been on the best of terms; it's just a fact of life that has gone unchallenged since the distinctions between the two races were first recognized. Separate societies and kingdoms were established throughout the island country, and boundaries were fiercely protected in the name of maintaining their stark separation from one another. Small skirmishes and battles over territory and resources occurred sporadically, but it was clear that tensions were building up to an all-out war as populations grew and space became limited. Kagome's father was one of the few humans willing to risk his life in the name of peace between the two races, garnering respect and resentment from both sides of the fight. Granted the rare opportunity to live amongst them, he and his wife raised Kagome within the walls of the Western Palace. Inu-Taisho Touga Tsuyo presided as Lord of the Western Territory, and as the highest regarded Youkai throughout the entire nation, showed to be just as interested in peace between Youkai and Ningen. This desire was spurred by the birth of his second son, the Hanyou Inuyasha. Though many in the Youkai royal court were abjectly offended by the disgraceful act, the level of fear and respect that Inu-Taisho commanded forced others to accept his mixed-breed offspring as the second-in-line after Sesshoumaru, his full-blood Youkai firstborn son.

For twelve years, Kagome was raised alongside the two young princes; all three were sheltered from the prejudices that both Humans and Youkai felt about the other. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru proved that long-standing hatred could be dismantled by new life and understanding. With her hand promised to one of the princes as a means of cementing the good faith between their fathers, Kagome finds herself growing closer with the older brother, Sesshoumaru, when the two discover mutual feelings for one another. Sadly, all this is dismantled when the nefarious Youkai lord, Naraku Itou, incites deeper hatred between the two races. The dangers become imminent and undeniable when a direct attack on Kagome's life occurs during a night of celebration. Familial obligations force Kagome and her father to return to the Ningen Kingdom, despite their every desire to remain at the Western Palace. Their blissful cocoon of ignorance and peace is torn apart, forcing Tora and Touga to align their loyalties with their own kind.

Weeks after Kagome and Tora's departure, Touga and Izayoi are murdered and an all-consuming war is waged. At too young an age, Sesshoumaru is forced to prematurely assume the mantle of Inu-Taisho. His previous convictions about humans clash with those of the other Youkai Lords, and Sesshoumaru's heart quickly becomes darkened as a thirst for vengeance takes hold in him, though he continues to be torn by his lingering feelings for Kagome. When Inuyasha refuses to join the fight and incites a dangerous altercation with his brother, he flees the Western Kingdom in fear for his life. Alone and without a place to call home, Inuyasha becomes known as the rogue Hanyou in the Neutral Territories. All Inuyasha has to his name is the Fire-Rat Haori and Tessaiga, and a deep desire to be reunited with Kagome.

Rather than taking refuge with her father in the Palace at the heart of the Ningen Kingdom, Kagome is sent to live at the Kanpeki Temple – a finishing school for the daughters of affluent families. She joins her older cousin Kikyou, the Princess of their Kingdom, and is quickly set apart due to her uncommon affinity for Youkai. However, because of her magnetic personality, intriguing childhood, and royal status, Kagome is still considered a favorite among her peers at the Kanpeki Temple. The defiant and spirited young girl instantly made enemies with the headmistress, Aiko Kisawa, though she was protected from any punishment for her misconduct due to her status and fortune. She is quick to befriend the young Hanyou servant, Shiori, and a young warrior named Asano who resides at the Taijiya village not far from the Temple.

Years later, when the entire Royal Court perishes during a surprise ambush at the Palace, Kagome and Kikyou's lives are forever altered. Kikyou becomes the sole ruler of what remains of the Ningen Kingdom, though she must remain at the Kanpeki Temple until the war's end. Being the daughter of a disgraced and denounced heretic, Kagome's title and luxuries are stripped away, reducing her to the life of a servant to work off her debt to the cruel headmistress. She struggles to survive the abuse and work all while the Shikon No Tama grows inside her, keeping Kagome somewhat protected through its unknown influence. Kagome suffered years of pain and turmoil, with rare moments of wondrous joy to preserve what remained of her bright spirit. But through a dramatic and tragic chain of events, Kagome chose to avoid her destiny in lieu of acting on it, leaving the world waiting for five-hundred years for the salvation she was meant to deliver. When a minor earthquake causes Kagome to wake in the year 2017, she is forced to answer for her choices that caused the oppression of the human race in Japan.

With the responsibility of preventing another war from breaking out, Kagome must rely on past allies and new friends as she navigates a modern world that confuses, frightens, and excites her beyond imagination. Along the way, one figure picks up his work from five centuries ago to secure power for himself. Naraku is determined to either have Kagome at his side, and use her limitless abilities for his own gain, or see her destroyed by the very people she vows to serve. Can she forgive the one being who can most greatly help her, or will that grudge prove insurmountable? Kagome must learn to recognize right from wrong if she intends to repent for her past transgression and save an entire country from the darkest force it has ever known.


	2. In the Beginning

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for checking out my second fic! This is my first Kagome/Sesshoumaru story, and I am super excited for it. The first part is heavily influenced by my favorite book/movie from my childhood. A Little Princess is near and dear and I've always wanted to tell a story inspired by it/using elements from it.

 **Disclaimer:** General blanket statement that I own none of the characters originally made by Takahashi and that I get no profit from writing this. All I get is sick fulfilment and entertainment lol.

 **P.S.:** I have a beta now! The wonderful Roseanna817 is going through all the old chapters when she has time in her understandably busy schedule and helping me to make it even better! So I'll be updating old chapters with better versions of them, so please enjoy!

This chapter has been edited by my beta and re-uploaded on 6/30/2018.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter One: In the Beginning…**

There were two brothers. The eldest was renowned for his strength and courage, and the other for his wisdom and compassion. Hiroto and Tora Higurashi were the leaders of the Ningen Kingdom, an emperor and his advisor that trusted one another above all else. It was a balmy summer day when O-Komon Tora Higurashi took off on his extended journey to the neighboring Youkai Kingdoms, leaving O-Kotei Hiroto Higurashi to lead their people and protect the borders. It was the first excursion of its kind, and many humans weren't certain if Tora was extremely brave, or stupid, for undertaking it.

Tora was on a mission to secure alliances and peace treaties with the Youkai Lords that surrounded the bustling land-locked Ningen Kingdom, in the hope that lives would be spared, and senseless fighting might cease. Youkai and humans had always harbored animosity towards one another, and it only seemed to worsen each year as the violence and resentment mounted between them.

The powerful, nearly-immortal beings were wary of the growing numbers of humans, who could reproduce at rates impossible for Youkai to achieve. In those early days, humans outnumbered them nearly fifty to one, and the ratio was widening with each passing decade. Youkai were hunted for their pelts, hides, and various body parts that were considered highly prize and useful, which caused the extermination of many proud breeds. For their perceived weakness and blatant disregard for nature, Youkai resented humans. Because their lives were so fleeting and their numbers so great, it was easy for Youkai to dismiss the general human population as little more than insignificant ants, being numerous but inconsequential.

Humans, on the other hand, were terrified of the powerful creatures that often killed for the smallest of reasons. They only saw bloodthirsty animals that lacked self-control or remorse, and had a penchant for intimidation. Youkai enjoyed lording their powers over humans, and flaunted their eternal youth in the faces of those in the last years of their life. As an incentive for good behavior, children were raised with a healthy fear of Youkai and to fear them above all else. If a human was caught trespassing onto Youkai territory, unknowingly or not, they were never seen again, either killed or taken as a servant. The same could be said for any Youkai who mistakenly crossed the border into Ningen Kingdom territory as well. A need for a specialized kind of warrior arose, giving birth to the Taijiya Clan of slayers who used their knowledge of Youkai to their every advantage.

Tora Higurashi was determined to expel the negative stereotypes that pervaded both sides of the cultural subconscious, and prove that reconciliation was possible. Armed with only his mind and a single blade for protection, Tora made a name for himself across the lands as the most reckless human alive. Youkai were taken back by his honesty and genuine desire for peace, and he was soon granted audiences with some of the most powerful beings in all of Japan. It seemed to be working, and with each homecoming to the Ningen Kingdom, more and more civilians praised Tora for his bravery and wisdom. He was considered a testament to mankind's potential for change.

Hiroto was a proud and apt Emperor of his people, and while Tora traipsed about the countryside, the eldest brother began a family of his own. Wedded to the daughter of his most trusted chieftain, Hiroto and his bride were blessed the following year with a beautiful daughter who became known as O-Hime Kikyou Higurashi. Tora met his lovely, infant niece during one of his return trips, and celebrated with Hiroto like any good brother would. Everyone was enchanted by the beautiful baby girl who was promised to grow up strong and wise, and who would one day lead their people as O-Kogo Kikyou Higurashi.

During said visit, Tora met a young woman who had recently returned to the royal court after finishing her own journey. In the Aokigahara Forest, a vast expansion of untamed woods at the base of the revered Mt. Fuji, was the Kanpeki Temple. Near it, only a walking hour away, was the first and largest Taijiya Village, known for its cultivation of Youkai slayers. It was one of the safest locations in the entire Ningen Kingdom, and many chose to become one when life left them without options. Beyond the Taijiya Village was a Merchant Town, which served as a hub for exotic imports, bustling commerce, and the latest gossip. Its main road connected them to the ocean, necessary for fisherman and traders, and it was the only travel path permitted to cut through the Eastern Kingdom's territory. Of course, this was a dangerous journey for any human to make, as bandits and wild untamed Youkai frequented the area.

The Kanpeki Temple was a school that promised to mold young girls into spectacular and outstanding women, with all the best attributes desired in a wife. Shima had lived there since her early childhood and was prime for marriage now that she was graduated and had come of age. By chance, she met Tora at the palace during one of the many fanciful events, and the two felt an instant connection. His kindness and optimism attracted Shima to him, and her vivacious personality was what drew Tora in like a moth to the flame. The two had a brief romance before they were wed, as Tora was scheduled to arrive at the Western Palace in a month's time and needed to depart very soon. Shima insisted on joining him, despite the reservations of her court companions. The two shared a very special bond, one of mutual respect and compromise, and often embarrassed others due to their inclination for unabashed affection. Shima was Tora's equal in every way; she had a similar flair for excitement and a generous disposition. She was eager to explore the mysterious lands outside the closed-off Ningen Kingdom, and had no qualms with trading her predictable and restrictive life for one of adventure.

This trip would certainly be the most significant of Tora's campaign, as the Lord of the Western Lands was the most revered being among the four Youkai Kingdoms. The invitation had come as a surprise, but it could not go unaccepted. It seemed as if Tora's reputation preceded him, and that Youkai Lords were in open communication with one another about his mission in life. After a tearful goodbye to their family, Tora set off with Shima at his side, as well as an entourage of hand maidens and soldiers to make the trek as safe and enjoyable as possible.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The Inu-no-Taisho, Tai-Youkai Touga Tsuyo, was the one Youkai Lord most willing to entertain and initiate talks of peace. He graciously extended the title of "Most Honored Guest" to Tora and his rabble of human companions upon their arrival, making available to them use of the bathhouse and private guest quarters during their stay. After a delicious feast that was comprised of foods enjoyable to both races, it was soon apparent that a conciliation could be found when both parties were willing. Shima and her hand maidens quickly became accustomed to the new way of life within the opulent palace walls, though one girl in particular seemed to catch a certain Lord's eye.

Touga was already happily mated to a beautiful Tai-Youkai female, Inu-no-Nyotei Kimi Tsuyo, who was very much his equal. She was more than a mere female counterpart and the mother of his child, but also as much of a decision maker and figurehead as the Taisho was. Their relationship was built on mutual respect and advantageousness, though there was certainly a good deal of affection and attraction as well. However, Youkai (in general) didn't put as much stock in emotional reasoning as they did logical. It wasn't uncommon for a Lord to take a second wife or mistress from time to time, and a Lady could just as easily take a lover to stay entertained and content, so long as she wasn't rearing her offspring.

Considering how tedious remaining loyal to a single partner could be after the first century or two, monogamy was not enforced within the Youkai community. There was one law held above all others though, and it was regarding claiming a mate. Each race had their own courtship traditions and mating ceremonies, but all Youkai understood the implications and consequences that came with the rituals of choosing one's mate. To be intended was as significant as being engaged, and any infidelity on either side was considered heinous in the period leading up to the mating ceremony. Once mated, which involved the sharing of one's soul and combining life forces, the pair were connected to each other even after death. Lovers could come and go, but a mate was for eternity. Touga and Kimi had been mated for nearly three centuries and were considered the pinnacle of what a mated pair should be.

Still, when Touga first caught a glimpse of Izayoi Renai, who was one of Shima's closest friends from her time spent at the Palace back home, he felt instant infatuation. She was young, beautiful, and completely vulnerable; everything that called out to his ravenous inner-beast. While Kimi remained distracted with caring for their two-year-old pup, a beautiful boy named Sesshoumaru, Touga found comfort and excitement in the arms of his delicate Ningen lover. Though it was surprising, and offensive to some, no one dare raise a fuss about the Great Lord's very public tryst with a human. Kimi seemed indifferent to it, as she was secure in her place as his one, true mate and the Inu-no-Nyotei of the Western Kingdom. All her time and energy were given to the pup that consumed her thoughts and affection. One of the frustrating ire's that Youkai had was the low pregnancy rate amongst their kind. Some breeds were more capable than others of having multiple offspring in a single pregnancy, but most were limited to only one viable child being born at time. While female Youkai sex drives were quite active, their bodies wouldn't allow them to be impregnated as frequently as they desired. Most could bring only one pregnancy to term once every century, making each surviving offspring absolutely cherished and indispensable.

Over many shared cups of sake, Tora and Touga discovered a companion in one another as they reached the same conclusion and ideals for what the future could hold between their two races. They could see past the years of stigmatization that compelled them to be enemies, and eventually became trusted friends. When banquets and meetings were held with other Youkai Lords, Tora sat in as the official liaison of the Ningen Kingdom and contributed to discussions and arguments as an equal; he had successfully carved himself a respected position among the intimidating Youkai society. But what should have only taken a few months was extended to nine when Shima discovered she was with child. Izayoi was already carrying the Hanyou offspring of her powerful lover for two months, and the two friends supported each other through the delicate time. The great Taisho had misjudged the fertility of his Ningen lover, and severely paid the price when Kimi was notified. Unable to travel, the humans remained within the Western Palace, seemingly comfortable living amongst beings so capable of overpowering them.

Izayoi delivered first, as her fragile human body could not withstand carrying the Hanyou pup to full-term. Born smaller than most, it was not expected that such a feeble creature would even survive the night. Izayoi was forever weakened by the ordeal, as a terrible heart condition had been aggravated from the stress of it all. But Touga lent his Yoki, a form of Youkai spiritual energy, to his Hanyou child and mistress. He refused to let one of his own progeny die without being given a proper chance to thrive. The Youkai that belonged to his court, and the other Taisho, were reluctant to accept a weak Hanyou as a rightful prince of the Western Lands. A being with such tainted blood would only disgrace the proud house of Dogs, though everyone knew better than to voice those thoughts around the Western Lord.

His intervention worked, saving both mother and child. Inuyasha grew to develop as any full-blooded Youkai pup would and exhibited distinct traits of his father. Interestingly, Youkai and Ningen children aged at a similar rate during their formative years. Only upon reaching physical maturation did Youkai gradually cease to age (at least until they turn a few centuries old). Humans continued to grow and wither with time, living and dying in just a fragment of a Youkai's natural lifespan. When Inuyasha was born, Sesshoumaru had just turned three years old. He was already showing the tell-tale signs of one day becoming as powerful as his mother and father, and yet was still as innocent and carefree as a toddler should be at that age. Kimi eventually acknowledged Inuyasha as the son of her mate, but was sure to reinforce Sesshoumaru's claim as the only rightful heir of the Western Lands. Never would she allow a Hanyou to usurp her perfect son's promised title.

Four months later, after being in labor for nearly two days, Shima gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and Tora graced their daughter with the name Kagome. It was strange to give a child a name that meant "lost," but Shima merely disregarded the thinly veiled criticism. Though her title would only be that of 'O-Oujo Kagome Higurashi', she had every right to claim her place as a royal in the Ningen Kingdom. Born of noble blood, no one suspected that Kagome was also graced with the holy burden of the Shikon No Tama. It had not surfaced for over five centuries, since the time of the first Miko, Midoriko. It was a dangerous omen of turbulent times ahead that was only remembered by the few beings old enough to recall such an artifact. Though it would remain undetected until she came of age, the jewel had already begun to influence the precious girl from the very moment she opened her eyes and revealed their startling and unnatural color. They were as blue and deep as the evening sky, seeming to contain an array of stars within the twin pools of lapis. It was said that she had been touched by the Gods, though Shima and Tora simply regarded her as their beloved child; nothing more or less.

What no one noticed, however, was the effect Kagome had on those around her. It was as if her presence and scent compelled others to feel at ease for no discernable reason. Youkai found her intriguing, having never detected such a pleasant and unique smell from a human before. Her fearlessness was also a surprising trait that everyone noticed within the first few months of her life. Kagome could often be found bundled in the arms of Touga or Kimi, amusing them as only a strange human baby could; she was so different, and yet so similar, to their own Youkai offspring that it was all too easy to treat her the same way. It was unprecedented that Ningen and Youkai coexisted so harmoniously or that they trusted having their precious children involved as well.

One day, as Tora and Touga sat in the shade of a Sakura tree watching the women play with their children, the two discussed the possibilities of a monumental and extraordinary arrangement. In their minds, there was no better way to cement the two races' peaceful relationship than with a marriage between them. While it wasn't unheard of for Youkai and Ningen to copulate or even bear children, there certainly wasn't a precedent of them mating or going through a marriage ceremony. It would be the first of its kind, and hopefully a step towards a brighter future. Shima and Izayoi eagerly approved the idea, but Kimi required a great deal of convincing before she agreed to have her son be considered for the future arrangement.

Kagome might not have been born the O-Hime of the Ningen Kingdom, but she was every bit as royal as her older cousin Kikyou. With her hand offered to one of the Western sons, the possibility for future peace between Ningen and Youkai seemed within reach. Tora shared these thoughts with his brother by way of messenger birds, and it was eventually agreed that Kagome would be the suitable candidate for such an arrangement; Hiroto refused to subject his own daughter to such an undesirable and risky situation. He granted permission and sent provisions for Tora to remain at the Western Palace, serving as a trusted proxy with every right and permission of the O-Kotei. Life continued in relative harmony at the Western Palace. For now, while Kagome and Inuyasha were still young and Sesshoumaru was only just learning to speak, there was no rush.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Within the walls of the Western Palace, life was idyllic, giving false hope and impressions of the remaining tensions between Ningen and Youkai in other parts of the country. It would take far longer than Tora's human life to undo the centuries of hostility between the two races, but the situation was not helped when a mysterious Tai-Youkai began inciting further animosity without leaving a trace of his involvement.

Naraku was a master of manipulation and had perfected his ability to play both sides of the fight. Though his history and lineage was something of a mystery, he was powerful and undeniably influential within the upper-echelon of Youkai society. What he wanted most was to be the supreme ruler of every Kingdom within the borders of their country; he wanted to attain an indisputable God-like status. He hated humans with an irrational passion, and even more the Hanyou bastards that were conceived through abhorrent practices. Naraku knew that many Youkai enjoyed bedding humans, so he wisely kept his true thoughts hidden. In his mind, it was a disgustingly perverse act to lay with a human, and something that no self-respecting Youkai of genuinely great lineage would ever resort to.

But, when news reached his corner of the country that Touga had legitimized his Hanyou son as a Western Prince, Naraku felt personally offended by the stain on their noble society. Behind Touga and Tora's back, he continued with his campaign to turn Youkai against the Ningen with even greater motivation, and with much more oppressive results than ever before. Working in the shadows, Naraku subtly implanted false rumors and ideas in the minds of those held in high esteem in their society, undoing much of Tora's efforts from the past decade of his life. And with his venom, he controlled the thoughts and actions of feeble-minded Youkai and weak-willed humans, causing them to needlessly attack and vilify those nearest to them. Naraku was the puppet master, and all he desired was to add to his collection of malleable and ignorant marionettes.

It began in the far reaches of the Eastern Youkai Kingdom, with small skirmishes and battles between the humans and whatever hoard of Youkai was nearest to them. No one understood what caused such a sudden and drastic turn of events, but it gave cause for concern to Tora and the Western Lord. Though tensions were running high, they did not go back on the agreement to one day have Kagome mate one of the Western heirs; the fate of their races depended on it.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 _VOCABULARY TO KNOW_ :

O-Kotei = Emperor

O-Kogo = Empress

O-Hime = Princess

O-Ko = Prince

O-Komon = Advisor/counselor

O-Oujo = Duchess/lower royalty

O-Inochi = Duke/lower royalty

Taisho = Youkai Emperor

Nyotei = Youkai Empress

Hidenka = Youkai Princess

Shoko = Youkai Prince

Koshaku = Youkai Duke/lower royalty

Koshaku Fujin = Youkai Duchess/lower royalty

…will add more when new vocab presents itself lol


	3. Ramayana

A/N: Lol it feels kinda silly for leaving a note when I'm pretty sure not that many people are gonna respond or notice it. Ah well! I like talking to myself. For this chapter, you should totally listen to either or both tracks from 'A Little Princess' soundtrack. It's 'Ramayana: A Morning Raga' and 'Children Running'. Such beautiful ambient music to set the tone!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This was edited by my beta and re-uploaded on 6/30/2018.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter two: Ramayana

"O-Hime Akane Isagawa was married to the powerful archer Shinjiro, who had been banished to the forest by the O-Kotei's jealous O-Komon, Matsumoto Togo. After the O-Kotei's death, the evil Matsumoto made plans to marry Akane and become the next O-Kotei. Shinjiro and Akane were madly in love and defied him by marrying each other in secret." A soft, youthful voice spoke with a mysterious tone as she unraveled the story created by her own imagination. A pair of young boys listened intently, enraptured and always eager to hear the tales woven by their friend. On the banks of a quiet river was the location of their favorite hideaway, tucked away in the thick forest of bamboo on the outskirts of the Western Palace. At the plunge pool of a mighty waterfall, a large boulder jutted twenty feet into the air from beneath the crushing waters. All around them, the dense bamboo forest cracked and groaned as a breeze ghosted through the landscape.

Atop said boulder was a young human girl, undaunted by the long fall from the rock's tall perch. Dressed in only her white cotton juban, the small thing gave no mind to getting wet when she initially jumped into the tepid waters, after having removed her kimono and wooden zori sandals. When left on their own, all sense of decorum and propriety between the three young friends disappeared. This was their only time to behave freely without fear of consequences. The two boys were comfortable with shirking their fine royal kimono and hakama to enjoy the river's warm comforts as well. Nakedness was not yet a source of awkward and confusing emotions for them. Left in just the fundoshi around their waists, neither felt insecure or strange around their equally under-dressed companion, in the innocence of their youth.

This was their sacred place, the one area that was just for their enjoyment. There were no rules to follow or lessons to sit through, and no uptight protocols to adhere to. Behind the fall's curtain of rushing water, the soft rock had been eroded away to form a drastic undercut into the steep-sided gorge — a hidden cavern that was known only to them. It was damp and very loud behind the waterfall, and the air was thick with the cool spray, but they thought it to be magical.

Presently, the younger brother was lazily drifting in the river's gentle current, laying on his back with only his chest and head above the water. Two silver, tapered ears remained fixated on his friend's sweet voice as he pictured the story she was telling them. The older sibling sat on the riverbank, his feet wading in the lapping tide as he reclined back on his palms. He had his fill of swimming and would rather allow the abundance of his white hair to dry in the warm summer air while enjoying the girl's made-up tale. A bird screeched its majestic call in the distance, echoing through the lush forest that surrounded them. Dapples of warm sunlight permeated the canopy and danced across the river's glistening surface. It was a beautiful day.

"One day, Akane saw a wounded deer and begged Shinjiro to help it. With his arrow, the archer drew a circle in the ground around Akane and said to her, _'This is a magic circle. So long as you stay inside it, no harm can come to you.'_ They shared a kiss before he left to track the wounded animal and Akane waited patiently for her husband's return." Her girlish voice dropped lower to imitate the tone of a grown man, making her friend's laugh at the comical attempt.

"That night, Akane heard a terrible cry- _'Aah! Help me!'_ Worried that it was her beloved Shinjiro in danger, she ran from the circle to answer the cry. She soon came across an old man, begging for money to buy food. Akane had taken nothing when she fled the palace, except for the priceless jewelry she always wore that had been given by her Otou-san. Unable to refuse him, Akane gave the old man her most cherished item. As soon as the jewelry fell into his hand, he transformed into the evil Matsumoto!" Her voice became excited as the story took a drastic turn for the worst. The two brothers opened their eyes, which had fallen shut during their blissful relaxation, to reveal curious yellow gazes that watched their damp friend sitting up on her knees atop the boulder. Her long, black hair clung in dark tendrils like a second layer to her pale skin. The white juban that'd been soaked before, becoming transparent against her youthful body, had since dried during her time out of the water.

"He captured Akane and took her back to the palace where he intended to make her his bride. Hundreds of soldiers that were under his mind control surrounded the palace to keep Shinjiro from rescuing his beloved, who was being kept prisoner in the tallest tower." The young girl let out a wistful sigh, caught up in the tragedy of Akane's fate, and one of her friends felt the need to interrupt.

"You tell the same story every time! Can't you find something else to talk about than rescuing a stupid Hidenka?" Using the Youkai equivalent of 'O-Hime', the youngest brother was clearly irritated, but a prepubescent pitch in his voice prevented him from sounding like the man he wanted to be. Inuyasha had only just turned twelve years old and still had much growing to do before anyone would consider him mature. From her tall vantage point, Kagome angrily huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine! You come up with stories then, Inuyasha." She challenged him spitefully, sticking her tongue out as he struck the surface of the river, throwing water in her direction. The river was deep as he swam towards the edge of the boulder, intent on claiming the place where Kagome currently sat. Sesshoumaru, who was now fourteen years old, watched stoically while the two bickered back and forth. As the eldest and a Youkai, his level of maturation was beyond theirs, though Kagome proved to be not far behind him.

"I bet mine would be way more exciting than the ones you make up!" Inuyasha scaled the craggily surface with ease, which had taken Kagome many attempts to achieve, and smirked when he finally reached her level. "I'd tell stories about men fighting with swords and dying for their honor! Stuff that actually matters." Though only a Hanyou, Inuyasha's reflexes were fast enough to evade Kagome's attempt to shove him from her boulder.

"My stories matter, too!" She wailed and moved to stand up in front of his crouching form. Pushing sections of wet, black hair out of her face, Kagome grinned sneakily at her equally stubborn companion. The mist from the waterfall collided with a ray of sunlight, causing a rainbow effect that went unnoticed by the distracted children. Though they argued frequently, Inuyasha and Kagome knew each other well enough to joke and tease without going too far; most of the time. "Get off my boulder!" She took a jerking step towards Inuyasha, her bare feet no longer tender against the rock's wet surface. He responded by laughing and defiantly sitting in her place, refusing to back down.

"It's mine now!" He shouted back, which caused Kagome to lift her foot with the aim of knocking him off. The small, delicate appendage met Inuyasha's skinny shoulder, but he was as immovable as the rock beneath them. With nowhere else for the energy to go, the action caused Kagome to fall backwards as she lost her balance. Her piercing scream was cut short when she collided with the water below with a loud clap. Sesshoumaru was already alert, ready to rescue Kagome if necessary. Inuyasha peeked over the edge of the tall boulder, also worried that she might have been hurt. Suddenly, her black head broke the water's surface and Kagome was left coughing and gasping for air. As she effortlessly wadded in the river's churning current, being strong enough to swim against it without also getting swept away, Kagome caught her breath and yelled out.

"Inuyasha! You're so mean!" Kagome pitifully swam towards the smaller collection of rocks and boulders that surrounded the base of the tallest one they had fought over. His cackling filled the open space around them, further upsetting the eleven-year-old girl as she pulled her water-logged form onto the flat surface of a nearby rock. Sesshoumaru could sense her humiliation and knew enough was enough.

"Aw, did I hurt Kagome's feelings?" Inuyasha's tone was needlessly condescending as he taunted her. Tears stung Kagome's eyes and she held back a sob as she jumped through the heavy curtain of falling water. It beat down against her small frame, but in less than a moment she had passed into the watery cavern. Kagome carefully stepped over the mossy surface of the gorge's naturally created shelf, and then curled against the rough earthen wall. Sniffling her congested nose, Kagome drew her knees up and hugged them. The small cave's low temperature caused a chill to run up her spine, but she refused to come out.

Through the sheet of cascading water, daylight filtered into the small space in the form of beautiful squiggling lines that danced across the concave stone surface. Kagome could not hear what transpired on the other side, but she trusted that one of her friends would come fetch her soon enough. She played with a few stray pebbles near her feet until that time came. A few minutes later, she was joined by Sesshoumaru when he effortlessly stepped through the waterfall as if it weighed nothing against him. He quietly joined Kagome by kneeling beside her, his tall and lanky form dwarfing her smaller one. Sesshoumaru's beautiful hair was soaked and pushed back from his face, revealing the budding handsomeness that would become more defined and obvious with age. He was still only in his fundoshi, the typical garment worn under a man's clothing, but Kagome didn't have the mind to notice it. At only fourteen, the one advantage Sesshoumaru had over Inuyasha was height. Neither of the boys had fully come into his strength or abilities yet, and it would be years before they'd be considered formidable beings in their own right. However, having Inu-no-Taisho Touga Tsuyo as their father all but guaranteed that they would rival, if not surpass, him.

On his lean, muscular body, the Inu-clan markings stood in stark contrast to Sesshoumaru's otherwise pale skin. A purple crescent moon appeared at the center of his forehead and sleek parallel stripes of magenta accented either cheek, which was the most that others ever saw of his ancestral markings. However, identical to his father, Sesshoumaru's body was decorated with other similar magenta stripes that curved around the outside of his wrists and ankles. At his waist, beneath the cotton loincloth, graceful trails of magenta traveled along the contours of his torso, inside the curve of his narrow hips, finally tapering at his inner thighs. Though they were merely artificial now, one day those markings would be a sign of virility and serve as a means to attract a worthy mate.

Though it did not affect her that way, Kagome had already taken notice of Sesshoumaru's intricate markings out of curiosity and jealousy. She often felt very plain when standing beside her Youkai and Hanyou friends, and sometimes wished that she had been born with such patterns on her skin as well. There was a time, when she was just over the age of five, that Kagome stubbornly painted her face with ink stolen from the court artisans in the design of the Inu-clan markings. While it had been crudely executed and removed within minutes of discovery by her fussy mother, the gesture seemed to amuse and flatter Touga and Kimi Tsuyo.

Though it was easy to laugh off Kagome's endearing curiosity with Youkai markings, ignoring Inuyasha's bitterness about it was not. Inuyasha had not been blessed with such prestigious traits, thus further drawing attention to the differences between him and Sesshoumaru. Thanks to his mixed heritage, there were many things other Youkai took for granted that Inuyasha was forced to go without. Though no one knew what sort of limitations he might have, such as a shorter lifespan or physical weaknesses, it was certain that any expectations for Inuyasha were far below those made of Sesshoumaru. No matter what Inuyasha did, whether good or bad, he was always held back by the stigma of being Hanyou. There was no place for him amongst either race, Ningen or Youkai.

Kagome, however, saw the good qualities in Inuyasha that many seemed eager to overlook. While he was hot-headed and brash, he also had a ferocious desire to protect and defend those dear to him. Inuyasha had a thirst to prove himself to be as capable as Sesshoumaru, and to dispel the doubts others had about him. But what Kagome loved most about Inuyasha was his surprising gentility. She only ever caught glimpses of it during their private time spent together, when Inuyasha felt he could let down his guard, and each moment was locked away in her mind as another precious memory.

The one that she cherished above all others was the day they escaped their lessons to enjoy the first day of sun after a week of non-stop rain. They ran through a field of wildflowers together, ignoring the mud and grass that coated their feet and clothes, chasing crickets and all sorts of wildlife. The air was thick with humidity, but sporadic clouds kept the sun from burning their faces and ruining the fun. As they caught their breath, laying in the tall grass that hid them from the world, a butterfly suddenly decided to perch atop Inuyasha's bent knee. Kagome's head was resting atop Inuyasha's chest, since she enjoyed listening to others' heartbeats, when the winged creature appeared before them. Keeping still and quiet, the two children watched as the beautiful insect flexed its iridescent wings in a proud display. An idea came into Inuyasha's mind and he carefully reached a pointed, claw-tipped finger at the butterfly's needle-like feet. The insect surprisingly accepted the gesture and daintily crawled along the digit, remaining there even as he slowly brought his hand closer to their faces. Kagome watched with wide eyes as the butterfly came closer and closer, holding her breath in anticipation. She loved catching butterflies, but was never able to earn one's trust as it did Inuyasha. A moment later the beautiful creature took flight with a few flaps of its delicate wings, fluttering above them before leaving their sight completely. However, as she remained crying behind a waterfall, Kagome found it difficult to remind herself of Inuyasha's redeeming qualities in the wake of his most recent abhorrent behavior.

"You're crying." Sesshoumaru's voice was not as deep as it would one day be, but the sound was characteristically gentle and subdued. Kagome almost didn't hear him over the roar of the waterfall. Using the back of her thumb to wipe away hot tears, the young girl kept her eyes averted from his searching gaze.

"Inuyasha was mean to me." Kagome's uncommonly full lips pulled into an adorable pout as her humiliation gave way to anger.

"I took care of it… he regrets his actions." Sesshoumaru assured her. Outside the cave, Inuyasha was still groaning and rubbing the sore lump forming on the back of his head. The older brother had given him a healthy wallop as a means of putting Inuyasha in his place and the news brought a reluctant smile to Kagome's cherubic face. Biting into the flesh of her bottom lip, the young girl tried to resist grinning. But when she caught the amused gleam in Sesshoumaru's yellow gaze, Kagome could not hold back any longer.

"Thanks," Beaming unabashedly, Kagome's round face was marked with a dimple on either cheek. Something came over the Youkai kneeling beside her as he took in the sight; it was unfamiliar and yet strangely exciting. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome rose from the damp ground and was momentarily lost in the vision of her dazzling blue eyes caught in the shimmering daylight. Following her lead, the teenaged Youkai returned to his full height and stepped closer to the tumbling wall of water before them. Errant droplets from the mist chilled their skin, but neither paid any mind.

"Don't tell Inuyasha…" Kagome paused a moment as she reached out to catch some of the gushing water in the palm of her hand. Though at first it forced her arm down, Kagome tightened her muscles and kept her hand at a consistent level against the heavy current. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to finish the thought, though he was incredibly curious of what Kagome wanted to keep a secret between them. "But I hope they pick you to be my intended."

Their parents' intentions had been announced over a year ago when Kagome had just turned ten years old, much to the chagrin of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Their reluctance didn't stem from any disinclination about mating a Ningen, but because they were adolescent boys who found any person of the opposite sex annoying. In the months to follow, Sesshoumaru had come to terms with the prospect of one day mating Kagome; Inuyasha continued to dig his heels in defiance of the idea. It wasn't yet decided which son would be chosen since there were three more years before she even came of age. In all the discussions and planning revolving around her future, no one had taken Kagome's preference into account at all. Such was the way of their world. Sesshoumaru was left in stunned silence as he digested the revelation. A sense of happy relief slowly dawned in his mind, and a small part of him also felt proud at being chosen over his brother. He wasn't quite sure how to respond however, which caused Kagome to smile softly. She withdrew her hand from the waterfall, then tipped her head back to gaze up at the beautiful array of dancing lights.

"I do like Inuyasha as a very dear friend… but I think he gets on my nerves too much for us to be mated." She said with a well-meaning chuckle. It was strange discussing such adult topics while they were only children themselves. But in those times, one was often tasked with handling concepts and situations vastly beyond their years. Sesshoumaru felt heat rise in his face when Kagome turned her intense gaze onto him, as if she was waiting for his response. Sesshoumaru had been raised to consider Kagome as both an equal and a friend, to never mind the fact that she was a human with limited strength and lifespan. They had been sheltered their entire lives within the protective cocoon of the Western territories, unexposed to the reality beyond Touga's reach. Relations between Ningen and Youkai were only worsening, and there was a very real threat of impending war between the two races. None of this was made known to the children, who operated under the guise that this life was the norm for others as well. They didn't know that a marriage, a mating, between a Youkai and Ningen could be a massive point of contention and the spark for all-out war. All that mattered to them was if they liked each other enough to want to spend their lives together. As Sesshoumaru stood with Kagome behind the waterfall coming up with the best response, he had only to consider his own feelings. At this point, he didn't understand that the decision would affect so many others besides the two of them. The words seemed lost and the longer it took for Sesshoumaru to answer, the more he could sense Kagome's worry. She had been quite brave in announcing her desires, and now he was beginning to feel rather cowardly. Why couldn't he find the right words to respond?!

Kagome curiously lifted a dark brow when she saw the flustered expression on Sesshoumaru's usually controlled face. He wasn't a demonstrative person, unlike Inuyasha, and it took quite a bit of familiarity and understanding to correctly intuit his subtle body language. Then all of a sudden, Kagome was left stiff as a board as she watched the taller Youkai boy lean in towards her. In the next moment a chaste kiss was pressed against her cold cheek. It was over as soon as it began, and Sesshoumaru took a step back to gather his wits afterwards. He couldn't bring himself to look Kagome in the face, which went unnoticed since she couldn't look at him either. If they had, both would have seen the same flabbergasted and shy expressions on each other's faces. It was the best answer he could give her, and it was enough for now.

There was an abrupt explosion of water that startled both Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and they quickly turned to see Inuyasha's drenched form stumbling into the cramped space, forcing all of them to squeeze in tightly. It wouldn't be long before they completely outgrew the hidden cave. After wiping the cool water from his face, Inuyasha looked suspiciously between his brother and Kagome. He hated being left out and felt that the two had been by themselves for long enough. It seemed as if the friction between Inuyasha and Kagome had dissipated, meaning they could return to playing and harmlessly teasing one another.

"Come on! We gotta get back before they notice how long we've been gone." Jumping back through the waterfall, Inuyasha assumed the others would follow right behind him. Left with a few more seconds of privacy, Sesshoumaru and Kagome exchanged a glance that said more than words could. A smile tugged at one corner of her mouth before Kagome quickly left the hidden cave to join Inuyasha on the other side. Without a witness to attest to it, a crooked smile stretched across Sesshoumaru's youthful face before he jumped out after Kagome. Returning to their childish antics, the three companions ran through the thick forest of bamboo as they headed back to the Palace. Inuyasha and Kagome imitated exotic and imaginary animals as they playfully chased one another. Sesshoumaru followed above them, his Youkai strength and abilities allowing him to effortlessly jump and glide through the dense canopy. Despite having dressed back into their courtly attire, the sight of damp hair would reveal the kind of adventures they'd experienced that day.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The night of the Ketsueki Tsuki, when the moon appeared as red as blood, was the most revered lunar event for the Inu-Youkai clan. Each clan had their own variance of a ritualistic lunar or solar observance, this one belonged most notably to the Inu. The Inu-Youkai celebrated with bountiful meals, extravagant kimonos, and exciting entertainment to mark the night of the Blood Moon, as well as a magnificent display of their bestial forms. The Western Palace came alive as servants impatiently bustled throughout the halls and corridors, all carrying armfuls of necessities to make ready the Palace for impending guests and festivities.

Kagome had only experienced this once before when the previous Ketsueki Tsuki appeared nearly eight years ago; she'd been only four at the time and barely remembered the event. Tonight would be the first formal event that she was allowed to stay up with the adults and join in on the festivities. Standing in Izayoi's private suite, which was located down the hall from the Taisho's private chambers, Kagome remained frozen as an elderly Youkai named Hana attempted to dress the twelve-year-old for the celebration. Izayoi was cloaked in layers upon layers of glorious kimonos, radiating beauty and serenity as she sat against the wall, cushioned with pillows for comfort. An ornately painted fan helped push cool air against her flushed face, drying the tears that threated to spring forth. Izayoi watched Kagome with somber eyes and was suddenly struck by the deep desire to see her dearly departed friend once more.

Shima had unfortunately passed away when Kagome was only five years old, leaving Izayoi to naturally fill the maternal role for the young girl who desperately needed such an important influence in her life. Unforeseen complications during the delivery of Shima's second child, her and Tora's would-be first son, sadly claimed two lives that day. Tora had been inconsolable over the loss of his wife and infant son, and an honorable funeral was held to commemorate Shima's unfairly short life. Despite the advances of Youkai medicine, nothing could have been done to save them. Time served to lessen the pain, and it only brought Kagome and Tora closer together as father and daughter. Izayoi often wondered if her own death would cause such a reaction between Inuyasha and Touga; she could only pray for that to be the case. Her health was waning. The Youkai healers determined that it was some mysterious heart condition that had developed during her pregnancy, and that it became more severe with each passing year. Izayoi's stamina was far less than it once was, and she was prone to sickness during the most intense seasons of the year. Touga demanded that a cure be found or developed to save Izayoi, but as of yet no permanent solution had been brought to them. All that could be done were palliative efforts to make the ailing woman comfortable in her final years. Inuyasha and Kagome were spared the reality of the situation, preserving what was left of their innocence and happiness for as long as possible.

Izayoi's suite was decorated and furnished with the finest luxuries that Youkai society had to offer. There were rugs and artifacts important from foreign lands, sweet perfumes and incense that clung to every surface and wafted through the air, and a mirror which one could stare into for hours at a time. Kagome was finally at an age when her interests began turning towards the feminine, and Izayoi's magnificent room was like a treasure trove of beautiful curiosities. Izayoi wanted for nothing, except for that which was unattainable for her - a promise of a long and healthy life and the chance to watch her son grow up. It wouldn't be until after her death that the legendary sword Tenseiga was forged, which would be imbued with the ability to grant life to the recently departed.

"You look lovely, Kagome-chan." Izayoi complimented sweetly, her voice breathless and lilting. Kagome remained in her place, with her arms outstretched parallel to the floor, as the Youkai seamstress put the final touches on the obi around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome gave a cheeky grin that was missing one of her canine teeth after it'd fallen out two days prior. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Thank you, Izayoi-sama! I cannot wait to show Otou-san! And Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru too! Do you believe they'll think me pretty?" With an unceremonious pat to the behind from Hana, Kagome was released to step down from the short platform before the Youkai left the room. She had been dressing Kagome since early childhood and had come to actually enjoy the small human girl's many quirks. The kimono Hana had selected for the momentous night was indeed spectacular and was the most generous gift Kagome had ever received from the Inu-No-Taisho. The peach colored silk practically glowed in the dim lighting of Izayoi's chambers. There were intricate designs of beautiful blue flowers woven into the fabric, attempting to match the complexity of Kagome's own azure gaze. The sleeves hung low, reaching well past Kagome's knobby knees, and fanned out as she gave a sudden twirl to delight Izayoi.

"They would be blind to see you as anything less than the beautiful girl you are." Izayoi's red painted lips curled into a smile as she sat forward to find a more comfortable position. Though her body was in constant pain, she never allowed it to register on her face or in her spirit. Her cold, pale hand lifted towards Kagome in a beckoning gesture and the young girl dutifully answered by quickly shuffling towards her surrogate mother. Kneeling beside Izayoi, Kagome waited patiently to hear what she had to say. "I like your hair pulled up like that, Kagome-chan. I get to see how much you've come to look like your Oka-san." Izayoi was referring to the up-do styling of Kagome's hair, which was fittingly simple considering her age. Kagome usually preferred to let her hair hang down in twin braids in front of either shoulder with strands of loose hair eventually falling to frame her face. For this special night however, and at her father's behest, she had made an exception.

"Otou-san told me that it would impress Kimi-sama if I did this." Kagome informed bluntly, which made Izayoi chuckle. There was a certain similarity in the style of Kagome's hair that was reminiscent of the Inu-Nyotei's usual coif. The ailing woman reached out to tuck one of Kagome's stray hairs behind her ear, and the gentle touch reaffirmed the young girl's love for her surrogate mother.

"Yes, I'm certain it will." There was a quiet moment before Izayoi's dark eyes got a mischievous gleam as they cut across the room. "I have something that I think will make it even more spectacular. There is a jewelry box on my vanity," She pointed at a black lacquered box sitting on the short desk across the room. "Bring it to me please." The hushed excitement in Izayoi's voice instantly spread to Kagome, who quickly retrieved it and eagerly presented the box.

"What is it?" Kagome leaned close as she watched Izayoi set the box on her lap before opening the square lid to reveal an interior made up of smaller sections that were all lined with bright red fabric. Each small space was designated for a specific piece of jewelry, all of it and priceless. But upon Izayoi revealing the box's secret bottom compartment, Kagome gasped when she was presented with an ornate and stunning hair comb. It was made of tortoise shell and embellished with intricately set gems that were a dazzling array of blues and greens that shimmered as Izayoi carefully handled it. Without a word, she gestured for Kagome to lean closer. Their knees pressed against each other as the young girl watched in rapt amazement while Izayoi lifted the comb above her head, searching for the best place to insert it. There was an art to hair ornamentation, and Izayoi was a master at it.

"There now," Grinning proudly, Izayoi gingerly slid the wide toothed comb into place atop the center of Kagome's crown, right where the hair had been collected into a simple bun. A sensation of the teeth grazing her scalp sent a pleasant shiver down Kagome's back. "Everyone will instantly recognize that you are O-Hime Kagome Higurashi, fit to one day mate either O-Ko of the Western Kingdom." Leaning back with a quiet sigh that masked a belabored wheeze, Izayoi continued to smile warmly at her best friend's daughter who had a puzzled expression on her face.

"O-Hime? But I am not-" Before Kagome could finish the thought, Izayoi had already read her mind and cut in.

"All girls are O-Hime. It is our right." With a tone as certain and honest as Kagome had ever heard, Izayoi planted the seed of an everlasting belief in the young girl's mind. The two happily continued readying themselves for a night they would never forget, grateful to have each other in a world without a mother and best friend.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

In one of the Western Palace's illustrious gardens, a gathering of individuals sat comfortably amongst one another as they gazed up at the brilliant night sky. Each felt lethargic after a jovial night of dancing, gorging on delicious food, and socializing with some of the Kingdom's most affluent citizens; but it was not yet time to retire for the evening. Kagome sat in her father's lap, her small form curling into his midsection as he relaxed against the grassy knoll. She had been nervous upon meeting so many members of the Inu-Clan at one time, but those doubts were quickly dispelled once Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were by her side. After the many formal procedures had been adhered to, the pretense that usually permeated such formal events quickly evaporated. Near Kagome and her father, seated on a heavy carved stone bench, Izayoi held her son's wiry frame in the circle of her arms. The billowing layers of her kimono sleeves enveloped him, and all Kagome saw of Inuyasha was his silver head resting against Izayoi's chest. Those also present in the gardens were some of the palace staff and a handful of soldiers, and all eyes strained to look up at the striking blood moon, known to Youkai as the Ketsueki Tsuki. Stationed at a respectful distance from the lounging royals were the diligent Ningen attendants and soldiers, though only a dozen or so still remained. Beyond the protective high walls of the Western Palace, a multitude of massive beasts could be heard romping about, shaking the ground beneath their feet and howling at the beautiful moon, though two dwarfed the rest by far in both size and power.

Touga, Kimi, and Sesshoumaru were among the thirty or so Inu-Youkai who had come to share in the celebration. They were all in their true forms now in order to savor the rejuvenating effects that the Ketsueki Tsuki provided the Inu-Youkai. This night marked Sesshoumaru's first transformation and as expected he was diminutive compared to his parents' massive bestial forms, especially Touga's. Even Kimi stood at thrice his size, her own strength and prowess evident for all to observe. While each Youkai beast was uniquely striking, they all had in common the trademark snow-white for that was characteristic of Inu-Youkai in particular; though the royal family was designated by the crescent moon present at the center of their forehead. On the night of the Ketsueki Tsuki is when they all connected with one another, reaffirming ancestral bonds during the time spent in their true forms. It was something completely foreign and prohibited to the Ningen who were permitted to watch such a sacred rite. All were astounded by what they were bearing witness to; though one individual was left excluded in a painfully different way.

Inuyasha would never have that intrinsic connection with his father and brother, or the Inu-Clan by extension. He would never experience the pride of earning his Mokomoko-sama, which Sesshoumaru had attained upon finalizing his first transformation. Touga and Kimi each had their own impressive white pelts, which were so massive that they had to be heaved over both shoulders to be carried properly. In time, Sesshoumaru's would grow to match theirs in size and prestige. With a dejected sigh, Inuyasha leaned closer to his beloved mother in search of acceptance and comfort. Fuzzy tapered ears flattened against his head to block the sounds of Sesshoumaru's joyous howling. He knew this celebration would only make him feel all the more different from his father's kind, but nothing could have prepared Inuyasha for the absolute devastation he currently felt.

Kagome had just noticed her friend's unhappiness when the sound of rapid footsteps caught one of the Inu-Youkai soldier's sharp attention; Tora and his guards were also aware just seconds later when they realized what was occurring. Everything happened with a flurry of excitement and agitated movements as the soldiers quickly intervened. Acting without a second thought, Tora threw his daughter away from himself just as a short blade stabbed the empty space that she'd been occupying, nearly impaling him in the process. At the sound of Kagome's startled cry, Inuyasha jumped into action and raced across the area to protect his friend. The Youkai soldiers were already upon the intruder, using their abilities to subdue the enraged female while Tora's own men rushed to surround him and Kagome. The assailant was ferocious in her desire to end Kagome's life, but was obviously no Inu-Youkai from the way she hissed and swatted her deadly claws at them.

"Take her away!" Tora shouted angrily as he clutched the open wound on his left arm, attempting to tamper the bleeding before it could alarm his daughter. The Neko-Youkai had succeeded in drawing blood with her sword, though the wound would not prove fatal. Izayoi watched fearfully from her place on the stone bench, unable to move swiftly enough to be of any assistance. She desperately called out Touga's name into the cool night air, and seconds later a tale-tell roar could be heard in the distance. Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome to her feet since she had lost her footing in the sudden chaos of everything, and protectively hid her behind his back. His Youkai instincts compelling him to shelter her, as any decent friend and one-day mate would do. They all watched as the bound and gagged Neko-Youkai was dragged away, requiring four guards to prevent her from breaking free of the binds and finishing the mission of killing Kagome. Her guttural screams echoed around them, slowly fading to nothing as she was taken further away.

It all happened so suddenly and had been resolved so efficiently that it was disconcertingly easy to dismiss the severity of the situation. An attempt on Kagome's life had been made. It was a deliberate act of aggression against the Ningen Kingdom that could not go unacknowledged; Tora could no longer ignore the reality of what was happening beyond the Western Palace walls. As realization sank in, the worried father began to succumb to a sudden rush of anxiety and terror, causing his breath to become labored as a cold sweat overtook his body. The normally stoic and even-keeled man was now a panic-stricken mess. A few of his personal guards attempted to console him and Izayoi offered words of reassurance as well, but nothing could calm Tora's all-consuming fear. Losing his daughter, who was his entire world and the one precious connection he had to his late wife, had never been a more real fear than it was in that moment.

"Otou-San," Kagome had never seen her father so terrified. Though she was still confused about what had transpired, she was wise enough to know that he needed to be comforted. Stepping around Inuyasha, Kagome rushed forward and wrapped her short arms around her father's waist, embracing him tightly and burying her face into his side. Though he was still gravely shaken by the event, Tora was almost instantly put at ease once Kagome hugged him. With only the use of one hand, as the other was still clamped tightly against the fresh wound, he cradled the back of Kagome's and returned the comfort she'd given him. With each shuddering breath, Tora was able to gradually calm down until he finally felt normal again.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"I will miss it here. This is the only place where Youkai and Ningen have been able to live in harmony…" It was three weeks after the attack, and the next day marked Kagome and Tora's departure from the Western Kingdom. It took little time to relay a dire message to Hiroto and prepare for the journey, but the response from the O-Kotei only confirmed Tora's darkest worries. Now that a member of the Royal Family had been attacked, war was on the horizon. Battles were already being waged throughout the country, becoming more and more destructive and violent in nature. This would only exacerbate things. Tora and Kagome were demanded to make a return expedition to the Ningen Kingdom before the passage became too dangerous for them to traverse.

"I wish we could stay here forever." Laying in her futon, Kagome was dressed for sleeping in a soft white juban with a cloth doll held tightly against her chest. It was not like the dolls that other human children played with, as this creation distinctly resembled the look of an Inu-Youkai. Kagome's belongings had already been packed, making the room feel uncomfortably empty without her toys and clothes. As the young girl lamented to her father, Tora looked out at the gardens through the narrow opening of an exterior facing shoji door. Upon hearing his daughter's earnest desire, he looked back at her with a somber smile.

"I know, Kagome. But it is not safe for us to stay here. Now that war has come, I must return to the O-Kotei's side. You understand that, don't you?" Tora crossed the empty space to kneel beside his daughter, who was sitting up and alert in her futon.

"Will you be fighting against Touga-sama?" Kagome's worried eyes searched her father's aged face. When he had first arrived at the Western Palace as a young man, his appearance had been much more youthful than the Taisho's; now he looked nearly twenty years older. The stress of war, and the unraveling of his life's work, had taken a major toll on Tora Higurashi.

"I will be fighting to preserve the progress that has been made. Touga-sama has assured me that he will not join the war against our people unless absolutely necessary. But he has a duty to protect his Kingdom, and we have a duty to protect ours. I must return because it's my responsibility to serve your Oji-san, and he needs me at his side now more than ever." It was obvious that Tora adhered to the strict code of familial and royal obligations. But the family that Kagome had never met were merely names and titles to the twelve-year-old girl. If tasked with identifying them in a crowd, it would be by sheer luck that she chose the correct individuals. The only kinship she felt towards them was of the vague, superficial kind. It paled in comparison to the love she had for the Inu-Youkai royal family.

"But why can't I stay with you?" Unwilling to compromise, Kagome's pleading voice tugged on her father's tender heart strings. She was afraid to be without him, of being surrounded by people unfamiliar and foreign to her, and of forgetting his face as she had forgotten her mother's. Thus far, Kagome had known more Youkai than Ningen. She grew up listening to Youkai stories and living in their wonderfully exciting culture, but it came at the sacrifice of knowing very little of her own. It was only through her father and Izayoi that Kagome learned of her people's history and family lineage.

"Because it is safer where you're going. You'll be at the same place your Oka-san went to when she was your age. In a temple called?" Playfully quirking one of his dark eyebrows, Tora quizzed his daughter to see if she had been listening earlier that week when she was first told of the plan.

"Kanpeki." She replied confidently, though not enthusiastically. The correct answer earned an affectionate tap to the nose from her father, which caused a reluctant smile to tug at the corner of Kagome's mouth. The sounds of nocturnal insects filtered into the room through the thin break in the shoji doors. It was Kagome's favorite sounds to fall asleep listening to.

"Kikyou will be there as well. You've never met your Itoko-san, but I'm sure you'll be fast friends. She's only a year older than you." Again, another faceless name that Kagome could only imagine might look like. While the idea that there was a sure-fire friend already waiting for her was encouraging, Kagome knew that nothing would replace the bonds formed with the two Inu-Youkai Shoko. Suddenly lost in her own thoughts of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Tora took his daughter's moment of silence to gently ease her back onto the futon.

"For now, don't let your mind be burdened by the sad thoughts of tomorrow. Sleep and dream of happier things…of one day returning to the Western Palace after the war is over." His voice was hushed and soothing, and effectively lulled Kagome into a tired state of mind. As her blue eyes became half-lidded, she gazed up at her father's handsome face and a question formed in her mind. Tora was pulling the blankets towards Kagome's chin when she finally spoke up.

"Otou-san, Izayoi-sama told me that all girls are O-Hime..." Tora chuckled to himself as he smoothed the soft bangs away from Kagome's eyes. The soft fibers brushed against her nose and cheek, causing a pleasant tickling sensation.

"Izayoi-sama is very wise." The sickly woman would always be held in his highest regards, especially considering how she graciously stepped in to raise Kagome after Shima's untimely death. It was a difficult decision to leave Izayoi behind, knowing it was the last they'd see of her, but she had not been extended a welcome invitation home in light of her becoming pregnant by the Inu-No-Taisho and bearing his Hanyou offspring.

"Then it's true?" Renewed hope seemed to ignite behind Kagome's blue eyes. She had grown up knowing her royal title meant little compared to Kikyou's, but still dreamed of one day being considered important in her own right. Each girl deserved to believe that she was valuable and cherished, no matter what station of society they lived in.

"You can be anything you want Kagome, so long as you believe in it." Tora smiled at his beautiful, courageous, and uncommonly compassionate daughter. He knew that the other children residing at the Kanpeki Temple would treat her differently based upon her upbringing. Royal or not, she had grown up amongst the creatures that humans inherently feared and loathed. Kagome would need resilience to preserve herself against the slanderous gossip that was sure to circulate upon her arrival, so Tora took every chance to bolster his daughter's confidence in any way he could.

"What do you believe?" Kagome had the uncanny ability to make someone introspective with the insightful questions that came so naturally to her. She rarely filtered her thoughts, which Youkai seemed to be amused by. Humans, on the other hand, would take swift offense to it. Internally, Tora worried that he had erred in raising Kagome at the Western Palace. In his search to bring equality and understanding between the races, had he sacrificed his daughter's connection with her own people? Were his good intentions doing irreparable harm to her? There was no one on earth like his Kagome, and Tora worried she would suffer if something should happen to him.

"I believe that you are, and always will be, my Totoi O-Hime." The endearing words brought a lazy smile to Kagome's sweet face. And as Tora leaned down to place a loving kiss to her forehead, Kagome's eyes finally closed. She fell asleep with dreams of running through bamboo forests and hiding behind a waterfall with a handsome boy whose eyes were as bright as the Sun.

Updated 4.4.19


	4. The Name Of Life

A/N: Please, please review if you like the story guys. I became spoiled with my other story because I was getting multiple reviews for each chapter and now it's like im going through withdrawals lol I want to finish this story but I need some motivation and proof that people like it.

ALSO! This chapter was inspired by the song from the soundtrack for Spirited Away, 'The Name of Life'…especially the piano version. As well as 'Kindle My Heart' sung by Liesel Matthews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter three: The Name of Life

"Thank you, Inu-No-Taisho-sama, for your gracious hospitality. The Western Palace has been our home for so long, it pains me to leave." Standing at the monumental palace gates, Kagome and her father said their final goodbyes to their Youkai hosts. Horse-drawn carts loaded with their worldly possessions were standing further down the road, and ten soldiers waited on horseback to escort the Royal family back home; seven were generously offered by the Taisho to see Kagome and Tora safely through the Youkai territories. Kagome was dressed in a plain grey kimono, as it was pointless to wear fine clothes for such an arduous journey across hostile lands. They would first travel to the Kanpeki Temple that was settled deep in the forest at the base of Mt. Fuji, which was towards the center of the Ningen Kingdom. From there, Tora had to return to Palace to be at his brother's side throughout the coming war. It wasn't certain how long they would be apart, but any amount of time away from her father was too long in Kagome's opinion.

"You are the most honorable Ningen I've had the pleasure of knowing... I only hope that your efforts haven't been in vain, Higurashi-sama." Touga's rumbling baritone was rueful, as if he too wished the human family could continue to live with them as well. Beside the majestic Taisho, his stunning Nyotei stood in all her opulent glory. She had never truly bonded with either Tora or Kagome, but the blatant contempt she once held was now something more akin to reluctant admiration. And to her left, the young Shoko waited with somber expressions on their dissimilar faces.

Kagome only needed to look at them for the brimming tears in her eyes to finally spill over, which immediately drew the attention of the Youkai around her. Silent tears rolled down the girl's flushed cheeks as it finally struck Kagome that she might never see them again. The marriage arrangement was still being upheld, but it was a pipedream at best; even she knew that. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Kagome's face contorted into a heartbroken expression when she couldn't stop the first sob from escaping. Her entire world was changing, and not for the better. Everything that she had known was being ripped away, forcing Kagome to feel a sense of abandonment and anxiety like she had never experienced before. All her memories, everything she cared for, was contained within the high walls of the Western Palace. The sight of their friend in such turmoil caused Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to acknowledge their own dismay about the whole situation, but they restrained themselves from going to her. Tora put a comforting hand at the back of his daughter's shoulder, then shared an apologetic look with Touga. Youkai were characteristically uninclined to public displays of emotions, but the Inu-Youkai Lord did something quite unexpected that surprised everyone.

"Kagome-chan," with astounding gentility that betrayed his intimidating reputation, the great Inu-No-Taisho stooped down in front of the weeping child. Layers of beautiful robes and bulky armor did not constrict his graceful movement, further emphasizing the natural strength and poise inherent to all Tai-Youkai. Kimi watched her mate's display of compassion with a detached countenance. He was becoming soft, but she knew it wasn't her place to openly criticize him for it. "Do not cry. The war will come to an end and you will return to the Western Kingdom one day." Offering her the rare sight of his smile, Kagome finally opened her lapis eyes to bravely meet his gaze. Her bottom lip continued to quiver as she tried to calm her gasping breaths.

"Touga-sama!" Forgetting all propriety, she threw herself into his shoulder where Mokomoko-sama hung in abundance. The soft appendage cushioned Kagome against the impenetrable surface of his armor, and the twelve-year-old desperately bunched her small hands in the silken white pelt. Everyone was taken back by the sudden and bold gesture, and some feared there would be negative repercussions for her taking such liberty with the most powerful being in all of Japan, but it never came. Such was the effect she had on him. The Shikon No Tama that resided in Kagome had been growing within her and was now the size of an ocean pearl. While it remained undetected, the jewel's magical properties continued to influence those around its host. But for all its otherworldly capabilities, the Shikon No Tama could not take all the credit for how Kagome behaved and was received by others. She was an anomaly in her own right due to her innate kindness and bravery that impressed and charmed even a Youkai Lord.

Touga wrapped one arm around the girl's slender form, careful not to use too much force, and he took in her scent one last time. She had the unique aroma of wisteria flowers and water, untainted by the unappealing odors that so often clung to Ningen. Touga would have been proud to claim her as the mate for either of his sons, but he feared those plans would never come to fruition now that the future was so uncertain. It was unfortunate that one like Kagome was a slave to the ravages of time, but it also gave reason to cherish every fleeting moment shared with her. Once she had calmed down, Touga released Kagome and rose back to his impressive height. They all watched as she wiped away a few stray tears, though more threatened to fall at any moment. With the little time she had left, Kagome turned to Kimi and gave a deep, respectful bow to thank her and pay homage. The gesture was appreciated, and the Youkai Empress even showed her gratitude with a curt nod. Of all the Ningen she had been forced to interact with, Kagome was the most tolerable and amusing. Standing on the other side of Touga was his mistress, Izayoi. She was the only living mother-figure that Kagome knew, and the only one besides her father who had a connection with her deceased birth mother. Never again would Kagome know the tender warmth of a mother's hug or kiss, share in fond memories of Shima Higurashi, or play the girlish games that everyone else refused to take part in. Izayoi had only just begun preparing Kagome for the dramatic changes that her body was beginning to display. Who would she trust to guide her through the terrifying maze of becoming a woman?

"Izayoi-sama, I will miss you so much." Kagome mumbled into the soft fabric of Izayoi's obi as they shared a final embrace. The beautiful woman held back her tears with a benevolent smile as she gently stroked the back of Kagome's hair. "I fear that I will never see you again! I do not want to forget you and Oka-san!" Kagome's fresh tears bled into the silk fabrics, but Izayoi paid no mind. Those standing around them watched in polite quietness, knowing that this truly was Izayoi and Kagome's final moment together. Even if she did return to the Western Palace at the war's end, Izayoi would not live long enough to see it.

"Kagome-chan, you could never forget me or your Oka-san. Even if your mind one day loses the memories, your heart knows us both. Hearts never forget the people we love the most." Izayoi placed her hand under Kagome's chin and gingerly urged her to look up. "Though the Kami gave you those eyes, your Oka-san gave you her beauty. If you feel yourself beginning to forget her, just stand before a mirror and know that it is also her face looking back at you. She's always watching over you from Paradise, and I know how proud she is of the person you are and of the great things you'll do." A bittersweet smile pulled at the left corner of Kagome's mouth and she nodded in understanding. "And if you begin to miss me terribly, just find the present that I left in your jewelry box. Every time you wear it, you will remember me and the wonderful moments we shared." The scene between Kagome and Izayoi was incredibly touching, causing Tora to swallow back the tears he wanted to cry for them. With one last hug and a tender kiss to the forehead, Kagome slowly pulled away from her surrogate mother. She did everything in her power to memorize the breathtaking sight of Izayoi standing there and hoped it would be enough to last the rest of her life. Now came the worst part – saying goodbye to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagome stood before her two dearest friends and looked between them with tragically beautiful eyes. Sesshoumaru feared he may never look into them again and he opened his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha ruined the moment with one of his ill-timed emotional outbursts.

"You gotta come back as soon as the war's over!" The sudden exclamation gave many of the adults a start, but Kagome had come to expect such a reaction from Inuyasha. She saw through the thinly veiled anger and knew it was just to conceal the heartbreak hiding beneath the surface. "I'm making up a story that's way better than all the ones you told us. So, you gotta hear it and admit that I'm better." Inuyasha explained bluntly, hoping to entice Kagome's desire to come back as soon as possible. The flush in his face was matched by the red outfit that he'd been dressed in that day. Kagome hadn't seen it before, but could tell that it was highly valuable considering how fine the silk was. The attack on her had also reminded Touga of his youngest son's vulnerability, and he commissioned for a set of haori and hakama to be made from the impenetrable fur of the Fire-Rat. It would offer one more layer of protection for the growing pup who was still unable to effectively defend himself. Kagome smiled sadly at her best friend and initiated the last hug between them.

"I'll miss you, Inuyasha. As soon as the war is over I will come back and listen to your story. I promise." Though he only stiffly returned the embrace, everyone could see how torn up Inuyasha was about Kagome's departure. "I won't ever forget you… so please do not forget me either." She whispered softly. To which he replied in a quiet voice.

"I won't. I promise." There were only a handful of beings that accepted him, and he would soon be without the most integral one since Izayoi's health was continuing to deteriorate. Inuyasha buried his face into the crook of Kagome's shoulder before they slowly parted from each other. He was still so young, so immature, and refused to think of Kagome as anything more than his dearest friend.

But the older Youkai standing beside him was not so naïve that he couldn't recognize the very real feelings he had towards the enchanting human girl. Kagome gave Inuyasha one last smile before she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who suddenly looked like the spitting image of his father. He was dressed in a black set of robes that resembled the style of Inuyasha's. A spiked pauldron had been strapped to his chest, similar in design as Touga's armor and fitted for his smaller frame. A red sash was tied around his waist and the ends hung freely from his hip. But what struck Kagome the most was Mokomoko-sama perched on his right shoulder, looking considerably bigger than when she first saw it the night of Ketsueki Tsuki. It was billowing and snowy like his parents', but only extended to the middle of his back while theirs practically dragged behind their heels. Kagome knew that it would grow to immense sizes as Sesshoumaru aged, and she hoped to see it again one day. As the two regarded one another, they each thought back on the previous night's encounter.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kagome was asleep in her futon when the shoji door to her room was silently pushed open in its wooden track. The room was dark, but the intruder needed no lantern or moonlight to see. Yellow eyes seemed to glow from within as black slit pupils expanded, allowing Sesshoumaru nearly perfect vision in the darkened space. The Palace was asleep and unaware of his improper visit, and Sesshoumaru preferred to keep it that way. He was emboldened by the secrecy, and confident in his decision to steal a few more hours with Kagome before she left in the morning. Dropping onto one knee by her shoulders, the teenaged Youkai prince was dressed in just his sleeping yukata that was held together by a single knot inside the silken folds. His Mokomoko-sama remained on his shoulder, already feeling like a natural extension of his body, and was necessary for the plans he had. He took a few moments to study Kagome's peaceful face, which looked strangely mature now that she wasn't making her usual emotional expressions.

She was resting on her side with a silly doll tucked under one arm and the other hand laying gently on the bedding beside her cheek. Her face was angled towards the ceiling and he noticed a fan of dark lashes brushing the rosy apple of her cheeks. Her full lips were parted as she released slow, even breaths with the rise and fall of her chest. Sesshoumaru's gaze lingered on her mouth, noticing another physical trait that differentiated between their races. Most Tai-Youkai were known for their sleek beauty, while lesser-classified Youkai were often much more bestial and hideous in their appearance. It was a common trait among his kind to be more angular than their softer Ningen counterparts. Their lips weren't full and plump, but delicate and easily pulled back around dangerous fangs. Their cheekbones were higher, eyes more inclined, and noses more narrow and sharp. Youkai musculature and proportions were comparably longer and more exaggerated as well. His and Kagome's physical differences couldn't be more drastic or opposing, yet she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Since time was precious, he finally decided to rouse the unconscious girl. Sesshoumaru gently shook Kagome's shoulder and watched as she squirmed and groaned with displeasure, but it wasn't enough to wake her. Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru gave an unceremonious shove that jostled the girl awake immediately. He watched her sit up with an annoyed groan, revealing a massive jumble of black hair and slowly blinking eyes.

"Who is there?" She asked groggily, assuming it was either her father or one of the servants forcing her to rise before the Sun.

"It's me," He answered simply, knowing that Kagome would be reassured and comfortable with his unexpected presence. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome smile in the darkness as she blindly reached out for him.

"Why are you in my room?" Kagome's voice was curious as her searching hand found his chest, though it took a few seconds of clumsy handling for her to realize it. As soon as it registered in her mind that she was touching such an intimate spot, Kagome let out a gasp and she yanked her hand back in embarrassment. Sesshoumaru chuckled at the bashful reaction and took her small hand in his.

"There's something I want to show you." With a mysterious tone, the fifteen-year-old stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet, causing the blankets to crumble around their feet. Completely trustful of his intentions, Kagome dropped her doll onto the futon and allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her to the wall that separated them from the outside. It felt like a dream, but it was one Kagome hoped she'd never wake from. Excited laughter bubbled up inside the small girl, but she kept a hand over her mouth to prevent it from coming out. Sesshoumaru pushed the shoji open and revealed a view of the Palace gardens that was blanketed by the darkness of night and the light of the moon. The air was warm, and he sensed no danger lurking, making it the perfect night for their final adventure.

"Get on," He insisted, crouching down in front of Kagome and urging her to climb onto his lean back. Too excited to refuse, she hiked up the skirt of her sleeping yukata and straddled Sesshoumaru's narrow waist. His flowing hair and Mokomoko-sama were securely trapped between their bodies as she circled her arms around his strong neck. Sesshoumaru reached back to wrap his hands around the curve of Kagome's bent knees, ensuring that she wouldn't fall off. He tried to ignore how soft and pliant her skin was and that he was nearly drowning in her delectable scent.

"Where are we going, Shou-kun?" She whispered softly into his pointed ear, using the endearing nickname she only voiced in the privacy of their own company, and it caused an electrifying chill to run down his spine. After swallowing his nerves, Sesshoumaru easily straightened up as if her added weight meant nothing and sent a mischievous look over his shoulder.

"You'll see." And with that, he effortlessly bounded into the air and propelled them through the expansion of gardens that surrounded the Palace. Kagome only had time to let out a single exhilarated gasp when she felt the initial jerk of his movement, but was soon unable to stop her frantic laughter as he carried her faster than the wind blew. Kagome's nimble arms tightened around his shoulders and she felt butterflies tickling her stomach. Her joyous feelings began to radiate into Sesshoumaru as well. He hadn't expected to feel such a delighted reaction, but chose not to fight it as he jumped from a tall tree branch to the top of the towering wall that protected his home.

Kagome shifted on Sesshoumaru's back so she could get a better look over his shoulder and saw the Western Lands from a completely new vantage. It was as if she could see for miles, from the grassy plains all the way to the mountain range that separated them from another Youkai territory. There was the main road that everyone took when approaching and departing the palace, and the smaller side roads that lead to the many smaller communities inside the Western Kingdom. The moon hung brilliantly in the night sky, accompanied by millions of stars that were reflected in Kagome's eyes. But this was not Sesshoumaru's intended destination. With a graceful jump, he pushed forward across the grassy plains beyond the Palace wall. This was where he and his parents enjoyed the night of Ketsueki Tsuki, and the Youkai prince wanted to share his transformation with Kagome at least once. Coming to a stop in an area far enough removed from the Palace, Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to slide down from his back. Her bare feet met the crunch of tall grass beneath them as she fixed her messy hair and tightened the knot at her waist. She grinned wildly at Sesshoumaru, who had his own expression of exhilaration as well.

"I couldn't let you leave without seeing my true form." He revealed in a cocky, playful tone. Kagome was instantly overjoyed, knowing that she'd finally get to see a transformation first hand. Humans were never privy to such a momentous event unless it was on the battlefield. This moment, however, had a deeper meaning than what she innocently comprehended as a fun adventure between friends. For an Inu-Tai-Youkai to share their transformation with another, especially alone and under the moon, the implications were complexly deep. Sesshoumaru didn't yet understand how significant this act was, but his inner-beast compelled him to do it nonetheless.

Kagome could tell that he was preparing to transform and waited patiently on baited breath. The wind swept around them as Sesshoumaru focused his Yoki energy, just as his father had taught him to do. While it was not effortless for him in the way it was for his parents, there was a flood of relief when Sesshoumaru finally felt the euphoric sensation of bones snapping and muscles pulling into place. His nose and mouth grew into a snout, fingers curled into dangerous paws, and Mokomoko-sama melded with his body to form the line of fur that extended from Sesshoumaru's shoulders to the tip of his tail. White fur grew where pale skin had once been, leaving no trace of Sesshoumaru's humanoid form.

Kagome had to step back as she gawked at the fascinating sight. She didn't mind the sickening noise of his body breaking itself into a new shape because the result was breathtaking. Sesshoumaru's true form was a wonder to behold. His long, flowing hair drifted in the breeze and shimmered under the moon's glowing light. Black gums stretched over rows of yellow fangs as an enormous pink tongue hung limply from the open maw. The saliva that drizzled out hit the earth with hisses and clouds of green smoke, promising that his poisonous abilities would one day become legendary.

Sesshoumaru's canine shoulders barely reached seven feet tall, similar in size to a large horse, but his father towered at over fifty feet. Even at this comparably smaller size, he was a deadly beast with the ability to kill Kagome in an instant. She stared up at him, open mouthed and wide-eyed, unsure of how to proceed. Did he still recognize her? What was left of the Sesshoumaru she knew? His massive form lowered to the ground, sending slight tremors that tickled the soles of Kagome's feet. Sensing that he meant to pose no threat to her, Kagome stepped around towards his long snouted head. Their eyes locked as she stood before him, grinning ear to ear as her amazement mounted. Sesshoumaru's dangerous mouth closed as he pushed his wet nose within arm's reach of the petite girl. A sudden gust of hot, wet air blasted across Kagome's face, produced by Sesshoumaru's powerful lungs, and it seemed to break her from the quiet daze she was in.

"Ah! Don't blow your snot in my face! Eww!" Despite the mild disgust of wiping literal Inu-Youkai snot from her cheek, Kagome couldn't get her words out without laughing. Though Sesshoumaru had no means of verbal communication in his current form, the gleam in his eye made it clear that he was amused. "You're so big!" reaching out to him, Kagome placed her small hand against his whiskered cheek and relished in the velvety touch of Sesshoumaru's fur. As she ran her hand further up the side of his face, her fingers became lost in the snowy strands. When Kagome looked up to gaze into his terrifying red eyes, all she noticed was how the iris was a light blue that reminded her of the midday sky.

"If you're already this size now, I bet you'll be even bigger than Touga-sama one day." Such praise was best doled out in small doses, lest Sesshoumaru's ego get inflated to dangerous levels, but Kagome couldn't help herself. The beautiful smile that Sesshoumaru loved to gaze at never once left Kagome's face, even as she leaned in to press her round cheek into the top of his warm muzzle.

After allowing some time for Kagome's curious exploration of his bestial face, Sesshoumaru grew impatient. He moved his head back from her and released a high-pitched whine, which caused Kagome's ears to ring. She looked at him curiously, unsure what he was trying to communicate. When he lifted his back haunches, still keeping his chest low to the ground, an inclination formed in Kagome's head.

"You want me to… get on?" She could only assume what the gesture meant, but the answer came when his heavy tail began to swat back-and-forth excitedly; it was strangely adorable. The small girl used all her strength to climb atop his long back, needing to hoist herself over the curve of his shoulder in an unladylike way. Sesshoumaru could feel her hands grasping and pulling his fur for leverage, and then there was movement in the valley between his shoulder blades as she settled down comfortably with her legs straddling his neck. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Kagome did her best to memorize every moment. She felt the powerful muscles rolling beneath her legs as Sesshoumaru stood up on all fours, listened to the rumbling sounds of his breathing. Then, in an instant, Sesshoumaru was bounding across the expansion of flat grasslands with Kagome steadfastly holding onto his neck for dear life. One day he would master the ability of flight, but for now this would have to suffice. Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome's quickened heartbeat, smell the spike of excitement in her scent, and feel the tight grip she maintained on his neck. Such a visceral reaction made the preening Youkai feel even more proud.

Eventually she grew accustomed to the jerking gallop and tentatively leaned back from her hunched over position. Kagome's smiling face was flushed after unintentionally holding her breath out of fear, but now all she felt was exhilaration. She slowly let go of Sesshoumaru's fur and extended her arms out like the wings of a bird, using her legs to keep a tight grip on either side of his neck to stay balanced. The loose fabric of her sleeves danced behind her, and as Kagome shut her eyes she imagined that she was a bird flying high above the clouds. The wind created by Sesshoumaru's speed caused her hair and yukata to beat and dance wildly around her. Had anyone else been witness to it, they'd never in a million years understand the bond the two shared. Had their fathers seen them, Touga might have chastised his son for behaving so childishly, and Kagome would have been lectured about the impropriety of her choices. But with the threatening reality of war and imminent separation arriving with the morning Sun, neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru cared what anyone else might think of them.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

As the two young friends sat atop the Palace wall's high ledge enjoying the tranquility of night, one quietly hummed a song that had been sung to her as a smaller child. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had spent hours frolicking through the plains, stealing as much time together as possible before morning came and marked the day of her departure. They decided to wait for the Sun's first rays to peak over the mountain before returning to their individual rooms, but that time was swiftly approaching as the sky began to bleed from dark azure into a greyish purple. Sesshoumaru kept his striking gaze on the horizon as he enjoyed the melodious sound of Kagome's absentminded humming.

"What song is that?" He questioned offhandedly, finding any reason to hear her speak again. Kagome paused and looked over at him with a sheepish grin.

"It's something Oka-san used to sing it to me. Izayoi knows it too." That's why he hadn't recognized it. Youkai mothers were prone to singing to their children as well, but none of Kimi's songs sounded like this one. "Want to know the words?" Leaning forward, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's stoic face to find any indication of an answer. When he merely quirked an eyebrow, she grinned and nodded her head. The words to the song did not follow the melody she had been humming, but instead came out as if she was reciting a poem.

"As the Moon kindles the night... As the wind kindles the fire… As the rain fills every ocean… And the Sun, the Earth… Your heart will kindle my heart." The words could not have been simpler, but the meaning was rather sentimental. Kagome paused when she noticed that Sesshoumaru was watching her from the corner of his sharp eye. A rush of blood instantly made her ears feel blazing hot, so she looked back at the horizon before finishing the song while her heart thundered in her ears. "Take my heart… Kindle it with your heart… As my heart cannot be kindled without you… With your heart kindle my heart." It certainly sounded like something a Ningen would come up with to sing to their child. But as Kagome's light voice carried the tune between them, Sesshoumaru realized how sincere the words felt.

A comfortable silence overcame the two friends who both wanted to someday become more than that. While they knew that the promised union would never happen, both chose to use their remaining time together with the wishful pretense that it still would. They were reluctant to go back inside the Palace, but the dastardly Sun had finally peaked over the craggled mountain range. Without explanation or warning, Sesshoumaru's clawed hand reached between their seated forms to rest atop Kagome's. It was a simple gesture, but significant enough to express his sadness for what would come in the following hours.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Why'd you get a present and not me?" Inuyasha grumbled as he stood next to his taller sibling. They stayed at the Palace gate to watch Kagome's retreating party cross the great plains, growing smaller and smaller in the distance. She had been placed in front of her father astride his steed, but managed to send the brothers a final look goodbye before the horse took off at a quick gallop. In Sesshoumaru's right hand, her precious Youkai doll was held in a gentle grip. She had given it to him with the promise to come back for it one day, as if that would be the only reason to return to the Western Lands.

"It's because she likes me more…" Unconcerned if his words had a damaging effect on Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru turned on his heels to seek a secluded area of the Palace. He needed privacy to contend with the outraged and baneful feelings he was experiencing. Kagome had been the source of light in his life, and now everything seemed dull and dark without her.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"I gave this to your Oka-san on our wedding day. I want you to have it." Tora was still seated behind Kagome on their stallion as the mixed band of Youkai and Ningen rode across the outskirts of the Western Lands. The small girl in front of him had kept quiet thus far, but he could sense the dejection rolling off her like waves. From a hidden pocket inside the folds of his dark haori, Tora pulled out a delicate silver ring that had a small porcelain sakura blossom on the thin band. It had been glazed a light shade of pink and the glassy finish made it shimmer attractively. While keeping a confident grip on the reins with one hand, Tora held the ring in front of his daughter with the other as the horse continued along a well-trodden path. A few paces back, guards vigilantly flanked them on horseback while an empty carriage and loaded cart teetered along in the middle of the formation. It was a cloudless day and not a single Youkai had come across their path to cause trouble yet, but that didn't guarantee certain safety for the remainder of the journey home. It would be another five days before they arrived at the Kanpeki Temple, though Kagome hoped it wouldn't pass by too quickly.

With a curious furrow to her dark brow, Kagome studied the ring held between her father's thumb and forefinger. She vaguely remembered seeing her mother wear it on occasion and gingerly took the precious object into her smaller hand. It was so simple but carried a new connection to her mother that Kagome could cherish for the rest of her life. She slipped the band onto her left thumb since it was sized for a much larger finger than her own, but it would eventually come to fit perfectly as her body matured. A sad smile curled on Kagome's face as she leaned back into her father's strong torso.

"What did you love most about her?" They didn't speak of Shima often, but Tora was always willing to answer any question Kagome asked about her. He wanted his wife's memory to live on inside their daughter. As he pondered an appropriate answer Tora took the reins in both hands and gave a gentle flick, urging the horse to trot faster. Noticing this, Kagome held onto her father's forearms for stability when the horse's gait became unpredictable.

"Tough question…" He said in a contemplative tone. "I loved the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, just as yours do. I loved the way she told fascinating stories, just like you." Kagome's smile widened as her father painted the similarities between mother and daughter, and then a surprised laugh bubbled out when she felt him push the horse to quicken its pace even more. Craning her head back, she glanced up to see a similar playful expression on Tora's face. "But I think more than anything else, I loved riding with her!" And then with a final kick, the horse broke out into a full-on gallop that tossed dirt up behind it and pushed wind into Kagome's exhilarated face. She knew her parent's favorite activity had always been horseback riding, and it felt wonderful to share the experience with him. The two laughed as the landscape rushed by in a blur of colors, and willfully ignored the calls of their protective entourage begging them to slow down. Tora did not heed the voices behind them and he enjoyed the precious remaining time with his daughter to the fullest extent possible. Neither of them could have known that these would be their final days together.

Updated 4.4.19


	5. Always with Me

A/N: OMG thanks so much for your awesome support and wonderful patience! Life's been kinda crazy over here in H-Town but things have finally started to settle down for me lol I'm super excited for this fic so I hope you all continue to enjoy it and share your thoughts with me! Much love!

The song inspiring this chapter is 'Always with Me' from Spirited away, the piano version. SO PRETTAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

P.S.: This has been beta edited and re-uploaded on 6/26/2018

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter four: Always with Me

At the juncture between the Neutral Lands and Ningen Territories, Kagome and Tora were met by a small unit of her uncle's army to further aid in their travel to the Kanpeki Temple. Touga's soldiers weren't permitted to escort them past the Neutral Lands. As the convoy of royal guards led the way throughout the beautiful terrain of The Ningen Kingdom, Kagome finally got an impression of what her people were like. The land didn't look much different from what she saw of the Western Kingdom, but the human civilians were like a foreign species to her. They initially passed through sparsely located farmland and rural villages that were surprisingly home to more people than Kagome had ever seen in her entire life. It seemed as if the entire Western Kingdom could be outnumbered by just a few Ningen villages, making understandable the concept of how skewed their population ratios really were. Needless to say, the villagers were beyond curious of the royal convoy moving through their lands.

Nervousness quickly gave way to excitement when Kagome was greeted by her people with praise and adoration. Everyone knew of the O-Oujo who had spent her entire life outside of the Ningen Kingdom, and they were all curious to see what sort of person she had grown up to be; especially considering that she had been raised around the vilified Youkai. Without intending it, Kagome had become a much-discussed and sympathetic figure amongst her people. They continued towards the great Mt. Fuji, traveling through larger and densely populated villages that showcased more and more of the Ningen culture that Kagome had only second-hand knowledge of. From the few opportunities that Kagome had to interact with the common-folk, she quickly earned a reputation for her gracious and comical ways; as well as her alarmingly unique eyes. Most citizens were accustomed to regarding members of the royal family as Gods among mortals who were meant to be exalted and revered. But Kagome challenged their pre-conceived notions by the mere display of her humility and eagerness to connect with them.

It would take another two days of travel before they arrived at the Kanpeki Temple, as there were a few more stops to make along the way, which Kagome was entirely grateful for. She wanted to prolong their final parting for as long as possible. They first had to pass through the largest settlement in the entire Kingdom that was commonly known as the Merchant Town. It was a hub of commerce, gossip, and represented every class of citizen within the Kingdom. The sights, sounds, and smells of so many people crammed into one humongous place disoriented Kagome, overwhelming her senses. After adjusting to the bustling excitement around them while her father spoke with many influential persons throughout the settlement, Kagome finally warmed up to the Merchant Town. She and Tora were able to enjoy a night of comfort at the lavish Inn, as opposed to sleeping in a tent out in the open, and it provided a distraction from the depressing thoughts that'd been occupying her mind.

Word quickly spread throughout the Merchant Town that she was every bit as beloved and honored as the O-Hime Kikyou, and many noble families began to consider marriage proposals between Kagome and their sons. With the promise of all-out war on the horizon, everyone assumed that the controversial marriage arrangement between Kagome and one of the Western Kingdom's O-Ko had been dissolved. Being such a wise man, Tora knew better than to confirm that the marriage arrangement was still legitimate. Though he loved his people and homeland, Tora Higurashi knew they would retaliate with vehement disgust. It was a relief that marriage proposals were being presented to him so soon after Kagome's unofficial introduction to her Kingdom's citizens; it painted a hopeful image for her future prospects after the war was over. Tora decided that such important considerations needed to be kept a secret from Kagome for the time being; at least until after their final enjoyable days together. He knew that it was too soon to reopen the fresh wound by suggesting Kagome marry someone she hadn't ever met or would even have the chance of knowing before the actually wedding ceremony. The pressure for him to accept a proposal was intense though. Kikyou had already been promised to marry the son of a very prominent family within the Ningen Kingdom, leaving Kagome as the only other viable means of entering the Royal Family. While she was seen as little more than a prized ticket to fortune and influence, Tora knew that his daughter's value was far beyond anyone's imagination.

Thanks to an unknown figure's nefarious plotting on both sides of the fight, tensions were only getting higher with each passing day. It wasn't uncommon to hear tales of battles being waged between Ningen warriors and various beastly Youkai from beyond the Kingdom's domain. Boys as young as twelve were being recruited and trained to take up arms and join the fight. They were conditioned to attack Youkai without provocation or mercy. The unabashed hatred expressed by his fellow humans troubled Tora, who prayed every night to the Kami for a peaceful resolution between the two races; and for a better world for his daughter to live in. To protect her from the rejection of her own people, Tora instructed Kagome to keep her affectionate sentiments for Youkai a secret. He explained that her peers at the Kanpeki Temple would not understand, and that she could fall into trouble with the headmistress for simply expressing her thoughts and sharing her experiences with them. It was difficult to actively encourage the disenchantment of his daughter's innocent outlook on life, but he felt that Kagome's physical safety was more important than her emotional well-being. During the nights when they were safe in the privacy of each other's company, the father and daughter found comfort in sharing memories of their time with the Youkai. He allowed Kagome to be as confident and outspoken as she wanted, encouraged her story telling and reaffirmed her importance as his 'Totoi O-Hime'.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Two women sat side-by-side in the comforts of a shaded pavilion that overlooked the Western Kingdom's training grounds. They could not have had less in common, except for the fact that their sons shared the same father. It was an oppressively hot day, as there was not a single a cloud in the sky to block the Sun's unrelenting heat. Izayoi and Kimi both watched earnestly as their sons began training under the tutelage of their powerful father, who was determined to impart as much practical knowledge to his children as soon as possible. It'd been three days since Tora and Kagome's departure, and already tensions beyond the palace walls seemed to be worsening beyond repair.

"Please…give me water." Izayoi whispered as she desperately fanned her over-heated face. A nearby servant heard the plea and quickly refilled the woman's cup with fresh, cool water. Kimi, who was seated beside the ailing woman, watched her with a detached expression. She could smell the impending death that clung to Izayoi like an acrid stench and knew it would only be a matter of weeks until she was finally put to rest. Even still she could not understand what had drawn her mate into the arms of such a weak and vulnerable creature. Kimi felt no jealousy towards her, just an irksome curiosity. If anything, she had come to pity Izayoi as well as her unfortunate Hanyou child that marred the Inu-Clan with his dirty blood.

"You should go inside, Izayoi-san." She mentioned in a bored tone and returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru's impressive display of aptitude with a sword. Inuyasha was out there too, standing in the open area with a practice sword in his hands and absorbing all that his father had to teach. Izayoi weakly shook her head and strained to focus her droopy, tired eyes on her son. Even if she could barely stand the heat and was near the point of fainting, Izayoi knew that it meant the world to Inuyasha for her to be present during his training.

"No, I am fine." Her tone was light, but tinged with pain that caused Kimi to roll her beautiful, yellow eyes. Inwardly, the Inu-Youkai scoffed at the absurdity and arrogance of the Ningen race.

"No, you are not." A thick and uncomfortable quietness fell between the two vastly opposing women, who were connected only by their motherly desires to see their son sharing time with his father.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was midday when the convoy of military guards and royal carriages finally reached the halfway marker posted alongside the singular path that connected the Kanpeki Temple to the outside world. The surrounding Aokigahara Forest was so dense and disorienting that straying from the road almost always guaranteed the traveler to become hopelessly lost. The mysterious and unforgiving forest had claimed its fair share of witless travelers and was also an effective hiding place for bandits seeking evasion from those they had wronged. Just as any other unconquered swath of land, there was also dangerous wildlife that had to be considered when making the journey to and from the Kanpeki Temple. Thankfully, traveling in groups larger than a few individuals seemed to dissuade marauders and predators from attacking.

At least that's what Kagome had overheard being discussed as she waited for Tora to join her in the carriage earlier that morning. They had stayed a night at the Taijiya Village out of necessity for rest and supplied, though Kagome found enjoyable companionship with another young girl who lived there, Asano. She was only a year or so older and was training to follow her father in the ways of Youkai slaying, but still retained a bit of her youthful personality to develop an instant friendship with Kagome. They gushed over Asano's adorable baby brother Keitaro, made games of catching crickets, and shared their girlish secrets that were only safe between themselves. That evening as Tora bid his daughter goodnight, Kagome begged that she be allowed to stay at the Taijiya Village instead of being taken to the Kanpeki Temple the following morning. As innocent as the desire was, the ill-formed notion was quickly shot down as Tora refused to let Kagome be trained in the brutal ways of killing Youkai. She saw it as an opportunity to remain close to her first and only Ningen friend, but she didn't understand that the ruthless life of a Taijiya was not meant for her.

The royal entourage departed at daybreak to continue the final leg of their trek. In very little time they would be at their destination, the historic and grandiose Kanpeki Temple. Cutting through the dense Aokigahara Forest, Tora and Kagome opted to ride inside the comforts of their carriage rather than on horseback. Her worldly possessions were collected on a horse-drawn cart behind them, as were Tora's on a separate one. A noticeable tension had settled between the father and daughter, initially sparked by his refusal of letting Kagome remain at the Taijiya Village and then escalated upon his denial for one last horseback ride together. While most children, especially daughters, would bite their tongues and accept the unfavorable decision with grace and humility, Kagome's defiant nature compelled her to huff and glower about it in obvious disdain. Due to Tora's uncommonly relaxed parenting style, she was accustomed to getting her way and didn't know how to appropriately conceal her disappointment or frustration.

Tora didn't enjoy denying his daughter's well-intentioned requests, but he did so out of wise awareness that it was in her best interest. It was improper for someone of her station to be seen straddling a horse or wearing anything less than what was considered suitable for a young royal. He felt compelled to protect his daughter's fragile reputation and future prospects at all costs, even if it meant disappointing her. One day when Kagome became a parent herself, she would understand his reasons and inevitably do the same for her own children. The weary father looked down at his daughter's anxious face and couldn't stop himself from chuckling. She was fearless in the face of countless Youkai, but terrified by the idea of meeting Ningen girls her own age. He'd been encouraged by her interaction with Asano and was confident that she would find her place among the other girls in very little time. She at least had one friend there already; Kikyou would surely take her own cousin beneath her wing. Inside the sturdy wooden carriage, which rocked and jostled with every divot and bump that rolled beneath the wheels, Kagome sat beside her father wistfully peering out the screen window through the sheer, pale curtain that drifted in the wind.

That morning before they left the Taijiya Village, Kagome had been prepared for arriving at the Kanpeki Temple in proper fashion. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight, coiled bun atop her head. A familiar comb made of tortoise shell held the coif in place. Courtesy of a seamstress in the Merchant Town, Kagome was dressed in a beautiful pink kimono that was decorated with intricately stitched scenes of small birds in flight. The obi was dyed a striking red color and tied in a large, complex knot against her back. And on her left hand, a familiar ring had been slipped onto her thumb. Kagome fidgeted with the heirloom in her lap, developing a nervous habit that Tora recognized his wife having done on occasion.

"Are you nervous?" He nonchalantly asked as they rocked and swayed with the carriage's jostling movements. The road might have been worn down after a few years, but it was still only earth and rock they traversed across. Further down, the dirt path would become a cobblestoned trail that passed under a massive stone yorri, which marked the entrance of the Kanpeki Temple grounds. Tora was dressed in the signature dark blue colors of the Higurashi Royal Family, his broad shoulders and torso covered by leather armor and swords tied at the waist. His return to the Palace was immediately requested and there wouldn't be much time for the two of them to say goodbye, making these last private moments all-the-more precious.

"What if they don't like me?" She questioned worriedly before glancing up at her father's reassuringly calm visage. The carriage gave a sudden jerk as the wheel pulled over a stubborn rock, causing it to teeter awkwardly. Kagome braced herself against the wooden door as she felt her stomach lurch with the unsteady movement. If given the choice, she would always pick traveling astride Sesshoumaru's smooth back as opposed to a slow lumbering carriage.

"Just be yourself and you'll make friends very quickly. Kikyou will be there to help you." Tora assured his nervous daughter with a smile and a pat on the knee. Outside the cart, he could hear the horses' clattering hooves and the hushed conversation of their military escorts, who were keeping a vigilant watch of the disarmingly serene forest all around them. It was disheartening to acknowledge that such protective measures were necessary inside their own Kingdom, but Tora wouldn't risk the safety of Kagome's life only to assuage his own pride or selfish desires. Bandits were known to lurk in the deepest parts of the immense forest, and even if Kagome couldn't appreciate the dangers that surrounded her, Tora was not so arrogant to ignore the glaring reality.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Two pairs of wooden sandals scraped against the planks of a rounded bridge as father and daughter crossed the wide river below, which cut through the dense foliage of the Aokigahara Forest like a graceful ribbon sliding through unruly hair. The bridge crossed the river's width in a gentle arc and was the official entrance to the Kanpeki Temple. Once past it and through the magnificent stone yorri, they finally arrived and stepped foot onto the impressive expansion of a courtyard. Built with perfectly cut and polished rock, it was quite the drastic change in scenery when compared to the forest wilderness that surrounded the grounds. The Kanpeki Temple was comprised of different buildings that served various functions, arranged with the main structure at the center, two smaller houses on either side, and some plain sheds hidden behind them. Towards the back there was a good-sized vegetable garden, chicken coup, and stables fit to accommodate ten horses; though only three of the stalls were in use. A freshwater well had been built towards the right back corner, fed by the nearby river that also provided an ample source of fish.

The military entourage was left to their own devices, namely seeing that their horses were tended to and Kagome's belongings were carefully taken to the correct room. There was no need to include them in this private moment, as Tora didn't want the soldiers' stoic presence to interfere with the emotional parting between him and his daughter. The two remained relatively quiet as they moved through the courtyard, past giant stone lanterns and around manicured ornamental foliage. There wasn't a soul in sight, causing the wide-open area to seem eerie and unwelcoming to the new arrival. Kagome couldn't help comparing it to the Western Palace as her mind attempted to draw comforting parallels between the starkly differing locations. Try as she might, the Kanpeki Temple was considerably underwhelming with its simple aesthetic and austere atmosphere. When she noticed Tora studying her face for a reaction, Kagome quickly pulled the most genuine smile that she could muster. It seemed to fool her father into thinking her first impression was a good one.

The twelve-year-old clung to her father's billowing sleeve as they ascended a wide flight of stairs to the main building's front entrance. Curiosity swelled within Kagome as her lapis eyes gawked at the unfamiliar architecture that was so unlike what she grew up with. It was nothing like the Western Palace, with its tall enclosing wall and multi-leveled buildings. While the temple was indeed very big and wide, it was only two stories tall from what Kagome could gauge. The main building had been constructed with a greater sense of grandeur and nobility than the surrounding structures though. The exterior walls were painted white and the rooves were all made of dark slats, and a severe lack of ornamentation struck Kagome as off-putting. She could already sense the innate strictness of her new home and it was almost oppressive with intimidation. She and Tora approached a larger than normal shoji screen. Hanging from the tall ceiling above them, a bronze bell and chimes dangled inconspicuously in the open space.

"Why don't you ring it?" Tora suggested to Kagome, who obediently reached up with her small hand. Barely able to grasp it, she eventually managed to jostle the chain loudly enough to alert someone of their arrival. Finding her struggle somewhat amusing, Tora chuckled to himself as he watched his daughter adjust the obi around her waist. In less than a few seconds, the wooden screen had been pushed open by a small, pale figure kneeling behind it. How long had she been there before they came to the door? The sudden movement caused Kagome to give a startled jump, but she quickly smiled upon seeing a child sitting there with astonishingly familiar traits. She could not have been older than eight and was dressed in a simple white kimono, which was thread-bear from years of use and disrepair. That alone was a surprising fact that caught Kagome off guard. This girl was clearly some worker at the temple, but she was dressed little better than a homeless vagrant. Her thick hair had a silver sheen to it and was tinged with a shade of blue, reminding Kagome of the similar trait shared by the Inu-Youkai. Her skin was unexpectedly tan, but it only made the young girl's appearance all-the-more striking. She had amethyst colored eyes that were bright and very unusual, or they would be to someone who was unaccustomed to seeing Youkai on a regular basis. It was obvious that the girl wasn't Ningen, and Kagome felt a rush of instant relief. Before the small thing could even utter her first words of welcome, Kagome jumped towards her excitedly.

"What's your name? I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said in a single breath with a bright smile. "Are you Youkai? Or maybe Hanyou? You look so much like my friend Inuya-" Kagome's rambling was cut short by a gentle tap on the shoulder by Tora. He had already discerned that the girl wasn't Ningen, that she was most likely a slave of the temple, and he needed to dissuade his daughter from being so openly friendly towards her. He stepped into the small enclave with Kagome, where guests and residents shed their shoes and weapons before venturing further into the building. The confused and shy girl remained in her kneeling position as she wordlessly held out her open arms to receive their belongings. Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to restrain herself from voicing her confusion and watched as the timid creature shuffled around the wooden floor to store their things along the side.

So far, all Kagome saw of the Temple's interior was its long, wide halls comprised of wooden floors and identical walls made of smooth plaster and shoji screens. There were large circular windows along the exterior walls that had been opened to let the natural light from outside illuminate the quiet space. The timid servant girl seemed as if she was about to leave when suddenly an older woman appeared from around the corner, startling all with her abrupt and demanding presence. Kagome was surprised at how quickly and silently the woman moved. Her Tabi sock covered feet didn't made a sound, nor did her body shift with the natural gait that one normally had when walking. She moved with a stringent poise all throughout her body, as if a bamboo shoot had been tied against her back from neck to waist. The aristocratic woman had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a refined, albeit plain, bun at the nape of her neck. Kagome noticed a few grey strands hidden in the dark tresses whenever the woman passed by a window, catching the natural light. She had a narrow face and was uncommonly tall, but her pleasant smile and gentle demeaner did help to calm some of Kagome's nerves. As she came closer to them, the charming grin became somewhat tight as her thin lips pursed together. The age lines on the woman's face hinted to her years, but she clearly followed some strict regimen to reduce the appearance of laugh lines and crows' feet that often came from years of smiling and exaggerated expressions. The twelve-year-old stood in front of her father as the older woman gave a polite bow to them, which was respectfully returned.

"O-Komon Higurashi-sama, I'm very honored to meet you." Her voice was nasally, almost grating against the ears, but Kagome maintained a polite smile as she waited for the tall woman to finishing introducing herself. "This must be the little O-Oujo-sama, Kagome." There was a weird change in the woman's voice when she said Kagome's name while looking down her beak-ish nose at the girl. Kagome merely gave another respectful bow to her. "Oh my, what a lovely child. And with such striking eyes! No doubt they are your best quality." Kagome had been complimented and praised throughout her life, but this woman's flattery was the most disingenuous that she had ever heard. She knew that her greyish-blue eyes were unique for Ningen, but it was irksome that this woman assumed them to be her most commendable characteristic. "I am Aiko Kisawa, the headmistress of Kanpeki Temple." Before Aiko was able to continue, everyone's attention was pulled when a small voice broke out from the side.

"Kisawa-sama, shall I prepare some tea?" The little Hanyou still kneeling off to the side spoke with a very subdued voice and her eyes downcast. Her obedient gesture was curtly shot down when Kisawa responded without even turning her gaze from Kagome and Tora.

"That will be all, Shiori. Go assist the soldiers with bringing the O-Oujo-sama's belongings to her suite." With a cold and dismissive wave of her hand, Aiko resumed her role as gracious host and ushered Tora and Kagome into the main hallway connected to the foyer. "Please, come this way. This is where Kagome-sama will be spending most of her time." With an abrupt turn of the shoulders, Aiko sauntered down the widest hallway, silently insisting that Tora and Kagome follow behind her. Despite the tight kimono restricting her stride, the older woman was surprisingly difficult to keep pace with. Kagome lingered in the foyer to watch Shiori quickly rush out the front door to aid the soldiers outside. Tora got her attention when he gently pulled her alongside him so they might catch up with the headmistress before she noticed they hadn't immediately followed behind.

"The girls wake every morning at sunrise and their lessons begin promptly after a light breakfast. The Kanpeki Temple keeps a large enough staff to accommodate the various services that are required to sustain such an estate. They prepare all our meals, see to the gardens, laundry and cleaning needs, maintain the grounds, and answer to me if something should come up. While I am the Headmistress and school the girls in some of their lessons, there are a few other instructors who supplement many of their classes as well. We cover all the important subjects; reading, writing, history – and of course, music and dance." At the mention of reading and writing, Tora felt it necessary to say something before Aiko moved onto her next wind of explanation. They stopped by one of the many identical shoji doors in the hallway, which the older woman opened to reveal a dim room filled with various musical instruments.

"Oh, Kagome is already very advanced–" Aiko didn't allow the royal to complete his thought though; she either didn't hear the interjection or didn't care to be interrupted. Either way, Kagome didn't appreciate her father being cut off.

"It is paramount that every young girl leaves here with the ability to play an instrument. It is one of the true marks of a highborn to be well versed in music." Aiko seemed to have already memorized everything she wanted to say, since she didn't stumble over a single word throughout the whole spiel. Everything she did was executed to perfection and Kagome thought her behavior was much more akin to one of her Youkai tutors at the Western Palace. He was a very prudent, but strict, mentor to Kagome and Inuyasha in their younger years. They had hated him, and she wondered what Inuyasha might think of Aiko Kisawa.

"Lunch is served at mid-day, and then the girls and I take our daily walk if the weather allows." Resuming the tour through the maze of identical halls, Kagome and Tora were forced to half-walk-half-trot just to keep up with Kisawa's unnecessary pace. It was so absurd that they had to suppress their laughter to prevent her from discovering their amusement. "Afterwards, I provide lessons on etiquette. The girls are trained in all of the formal graces of society, arts, and ceremonies. Our reputation for cultivating the Kingdom's most poised and charming young ladies is unparalleled." Aiko spoke as if every word had been methodically practiced and radiated with pride when describing the Temple's legacy. Kagome remained silent as she focused on not tripping over her own feet, but Tora seemed capable of multitasking as they continued down another hallway.

"Yes, I am familiar. My late wife was a student here years ago. That's why I've brought Kagome." He felt a brief pain of melancholy at the memories brought up by mentioning Shima, which Kagome quickly picked up on. She slid her tiny hand into her father's larger, calloused one and offered him silent comfort. Aiko didn't even look back as she gave an automated response.

"Yes, I remember Shima-san. Lovely girl. I had just taken on the tenure of Headmistress when she graduated. Please, come this way." They suddenly veered down a new hallway, still identical to what they'd witness already. Kagome was sure that she'd get lost the moment she was left alone to her own devices. "This hallway is reserved for the living quarters. The girls are allowed a few hours of private time in their rooms before dinner is served, which they can use for studying or quiet socializing. After dinner, they may shower and prepare to retire for the evening. Every night before bedtime, we gather to spend an hour reading from one of the classics while I play music or one of them performs with their chosen instrument." The news that every day would be ended with 'story time' was the first positive thing Kagome heard all day. She and Tora exchanged knowing grins as they followed Kisawa back towards a corridor designated for classrooms.

"We observe this routine for four days. On the fifth day the girls are given a break to spend their free time as they see fit. They may write only to their parents and are prohibited from venturing past the Temple grounds. Sometimes, but not often, I allow the girls to accompany me to the Merchant Town, which you passed through on your way here, to spend their money as they wish. We are always escorted by a group of Taijiya as a means of protection, as the safety and virtue of my girls is of the utmost importance. Do you have any questions?" Aiko halted at particular door where the faint sounds of young voices could be heard whispering behind it. Kagome stood closer to her father as a sudden rush of nerves invaded her senses.

"No, I suppose you've explained everything quite well." Tora was somewhat thrown by the woman's intensity but maintained a respectful stoicism around her. Aiko nodded and moved to catch the door's edge under her fingertips, then began to pull it open in a slow, controlled motion.

"This is our main classroom, big enough to fit all of my students in one space for their general studies." The wooden door slid in its track effortlessly, opening a space wide enough to walk through, and the hushed whispers instantly stopped. Aiko allowed the two royals to enter first before she stepped inside. The room was plain and undecorated, but spacious and well organized. There were lanterns in each corner, keeping the room illuminated since no natural light could filter in from outside. Kagome's eyes were wide as she regarded the numerous faces that gazed back at her, their stares curious and scrutinizing. There were four columns of stout desks going back four rows, and all but one of the sixteen places had a young girl kneeling primly on a short cushion behind it. They were dressed uniformly in a light green kimono and simple white obi, and each had the same white ribbon holding their dark hair in a low collection behind the neck. They ranged in ages from six to thirteen, and the eldest girl studied Kagome with a dangerous gleam in her chestnut eyes. An old man, short and rotund in stature, was lazily seated behind a short desk facing towards the pupils. It was his undignified snore that made Kagome curiously glance around her father, though her expression quickly turned to amusement when she realized he'd fallen asleep while on the job. His skin was sagged and wrinkled, but a thin, snowy beard helped to hide the many chins below his narrow jaw. The old teacher was dressed well enough to show that he was of considerable stature and deserving of honor, but Aiko was nearly dying inside at the horrible first impression it must have left on Tora Higurashi. She gave a quick clap of her hands to gain the students' attention, and to also rouse the elderly man from his nap, then smiled stiffly.

"Please show the O-Komon-sama and O-Oujo-sama your respect. Thank them for gracing us with their presence." She insisted politely, to which most of the girls obeyed with practiced bows of reverence to the two royals. One girl in particular, who was placed in the furthest back row, remained seated and indifferent with her perfect posture and chin held high. She and Kagome locked eyes, summing each other up from across the room. The nervous twelve-year-old held back the desire to cling to her father, hoping to appear brave and confident in front of her new peers.

"Thank you for the blessing of your presence," They all said in perfect unison with voices slow and even, just as Aiko Kisawa had drilled into their minds. Tora and Kagome returned the respectful gesture, allowing the students to relax and a little levity to return now that the formalities were out of the way. Aiko patiently beckoned for Kagome to approach the front of the room and stand before the others as she was further introduced. Every pair of eyes was upon her, and each stare felt like a sharp pin pricking her skin.

"Say hello to our newest arrival, O-Oujo Kagome-sama. She is the younger Itoko of O-Hime Kikyou-sama." Aiko placed a boney hand on Kagome's slim shoulder as she stood behind her, and the grip quickly became alarmingly tight on the tender muscle there. Kagome winced and dared glancing at the offensive hand, which she noticed reeked with the heavy scent of acrid opiates.

"Hello, O-Oujo-sama." The girls replied together, as polite and demure as before. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond or what to say back to them, but the Headmistress didn't leave her any time before speaking again.

"You must tell them all about your exciting life in the Western Lands." Aiko avoided the outright mention of Youkai, as it was a topic not suitable for the classroom. Handling Kagome's unorthodox upbringing was going to be a struggle for everyone to navigate. Smiling back at Tora, who was watching the Headmistress like a hawk, Aiko tried to further reassure him that Kagome was more than welcomed at the Kanpeki Temple. "She'll be our most popular student in no time." A bold claim to make in front of the O-Hime Kikyou Higurashi, who thrived on the attention and adoration she received from others. Kikyou's hands remained folded in her lap, but no one saw the tightness with which she balled her fists or the way she flexed her stubborn jaw. Despite the fact that she and Kagome were closely related, she felt no kinship towards the younger girl; especially when her presence threatened the status quo and Kikyou's role as a favorite amongst the other girls.

"There are certain rules that should be made clear." Aiko finally released her vice-like grip on Kagome's shoulder and approached Tora to impart a few final words. "First is the 'order rule', which requires the girls to keep their rooms spotless at all times. Then there is the 'quiet rule'. The girls must never raise their voices or make a loud ruckus. Finally, the 'obedience rule' is what teaches them the virtues of agreeability and submission to their future husbands."

Kagome did not listen as Aiko and her father continued on a conversation, and instead studied the expressionless faces of those seated before her. The instructor didn't seem bothered or particularly interested as he discreetly picked the remnants of sleep from his narrow eyes. Upon closer inspection, each girl was unique in one way or another. The youngest girl had big, expressive eyes the color of rich mahogany. Her hair was straight, but her bangs refused to lay flat. She offered a bright smile, which exposed a few empty spaces in her set of baby teeth, and Kagome returned it shyly. One by one, she met each gaze until finally spotting her cousin's sour looking expression staring back. Being the oldest, Kikyou was naturally the most mature and beautiful girl in the group. But the pretty face she had was contorted into a rather cruel expression, which caught Kagome off guard. When the Headmistress spoke directly to her again, Kagome had to do a confused double-take.

"Also, I'm afraid that jewelry and such finery are not allowed for any girl." The wrinkled hand that had once been extended in welcome was now inching towards the ring on Kagome's left thumb like an ominous claw. Kagome tucked the digit inside her palm and protectively jerked away from the Headmistress, who's over-plucked eyebrows lifted with surprise.

"What if I keep it in my room?" Kagome might have felt shy and timid before, but now her tone was confident as she guarded the only possession that connected her to her mother. Tora shut his eyes and refrained from showing that he'd expected as much from Kagome. This was the first instance of her independent spirit, and it wouldn't be the last. Aiko was clearly taken aback, but her forced pleasant expression never slipped.

"Well," With a fake chuckle she glanced up at Tora, wordlessly imploring him to chastise his daughter. "If you absolutely insist…" Aiko's voice trailed off, as if to give him ample opportunity to step in. Kagome fixed her jaw and turned to her father, who gave her a half-hearted warning look. She did not heed it however and returned her attention to the Headmistress with a resolute expression.

"I do." It was this show of insubordination that cemented Aiko's first impression of Kagome as a trouble-making brat that would only be tolerated so long as the O-Komon's money continued coming in each month. Her father may have allowed such distasteful behavior, but the Headmistress was determined to extinguish that insolent spirit as soon as possible. The girls seated in the room quickly began whispering to one another, shocked by the lack of punishment for Kagome's defiant words.

"She'll get into so much trouble for that!" One whispered to the girl seated next to her, who nodded in agreement.

"did you hear her?" Another asked in bewilderment. The gossip was quickly put to an end when Aiko shut her eyes in frustration and loudly clapped her hands once, jerking her student's attention back to their desks.

"Back to your lesson!" She said with a pointed glance at the sheepish instructor. "I want to see completed sheets by the time I return." She demanded sharply, and ushered Kagome and Tora back into the hallway.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"This is one of our largest suites." Aiko spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice as she stepped aside to allow the father and daughter to enter the opulent bedroom. "All of your beautiful things have already been arranged, hopefully to your liking." Thanks to a singular lamp having been lit, there was just enough light to see by in the dark room. There was a vanity table against the far-left wall with Kagome's brushes, hair ribbons, and perfumes already laid out. A matching set of ornately painted wardrobe and short chest-of-drawers was against the opposite wall, containing all her kimonos and various other articles of clothing. Her futon had been placed on a raised dais at the center of the room, covered by the familiar blankets and pillows that she brought from the Western Palace. Large scrolls depicting images of the Inu-Youkai in their true forms and various wild-life were hung on the sturdy supporting walls. There was even one that had been masterfully painted with the likenesses of her dearly missed companions, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It was almost as if Kagome had stepped back into her bedroom at the Western Palace, and she was overcome with a sense of relief and familiarity. Tora smiled as he watched her inspect the room with a subdued reaction.

"Thank you for the accommodations. I want Kagome to feel at home while I'm away. No expense shall be spared." He gave Aiko a hard look, further emphasizing his intent that Kagome should want for nothing. Nodding in understanding, the older woman remained by the door and gave a respectful bow.

"Yes O-Komon-sama, I understand. I'll let you say your goodbyes. There isn't much time before sundown and you must be on your way to the palace." Once the thin door was shut, Kagome slowly turned a disheartened gaze towards her father. Tora's mouth pulled back into a bittersweet smile, but his eyes could not hide the sadness that burdened his heart. Neither father or daughter spoke as he went to the far back wall, which was comprised entirely of translucent shoji screens. The thin rice-paper seemed to glow due to the sunlight hitting it on the other side. Tora found the door's ledge and pushed it open a just enough let in a bit more light, allowing him to also inspect the attached patio that had a nice view of the gardens. A gentle breeze ghosted through the open space, rustling his clothes and carrying the forest's scent into the room.

"Otou-san?" Kagome spoke softly as she watched her father lower himself into a comfortable sitting position by the opening, carefully leaning his shoulder against the screen. Tora met her worried gaze and tried to give his best show of excitement, though it just came off as sad denial of the situation at hand.

"How do you like your room? I made sure it was the best, with a private balcony and extra space. And with all your toys and kimonos, it's as if you were really…" He was unable to finish the thought, because to do so would be too painful. Yes, the space had been done up to resemble her room at the Western Palace; but it was a farce meant only to distract her from the terrible loneliness that was soon set in. Kagome's crestfallen expression tore at her father's heart and he couldn't bring himself to keep her gaze. Tora sighed and looked at the shelving on the other side of the room. There were books, scrolls, and various knick-knacks that Kagome had collected over the years. But one item was new.

"I think I see something," Changing the subject to something much lighter, Tora pointed a finger at the shelves and gave Kagome a knowing grin. "Over there on that shelf." He chuckled when Kagome's curiosity was piqued, and she went in search of the mysterious object. It didn't take the girl long to discover a brand-new doll sitting inconspicuously amongst the other items. Its face and hands were made of porcelain and had been beautifully painted, while the rest of the doll's body was made of soft and malleable cloth. She had beautiful black hair, and layers of dazzling kimonos that resembled those that had been often worn by Izayoi. The doll fit snuggly in the circle of Kagome's arms as she held it close to her chest. "She came all the way from the Western Palace. I had one of the toymakers create her in your mother's image. Her name is Shima-chan." The warmth in Tora's voice instantly brought Kagome out of her unhappiness, if only for a while.

"Shima-chan!" Laughter bubbled out as Kagome released an ecstatic breath, and her face brightened with an astonished smile. Skipping towards her father, Kagome easily found a comfortable place in his bent lap. Tora welcomed his affectionate daughter and watched as she examined the cherished new doll.

"Dolls make the very best friends, Kagome." He said slowly, and with a warm voice reserved only for her ears. "You can tell them absolutely everything. And even though they don't speak, it doesn't mean that they aren't listening." Kagome looked up with confusion evident in her expressive eyes. His voice suddenly turned into a hushed whisper, as if to let Kagome in on an amazing secret. "When you leave them alone in your room, they come to life." Tora Higurashi wanted to know that his innocent daughter was still capable of believing in magic, so he tested it with something he knew would excite her.

"They do?" Kagome's eyes grew wide as she visualized her various toys and dolls coming alive in her absence. Tora leaned close to his daughter and nodded earnestly, stoking the fires of her imaginative spirit.

"Yes!" A smile finally reached his eyes. "But before we come back, they return to their places quick as lightening."

"Why don't they stay alive and talk to us?" She questioned eagerly, her piercing eyes striking Tora for the first time in a long time. Oh, how he would miss his daughter's other-worldly gaze. Left for a loss of words, Tora needed a moment to come up with the best explanation, since he was not as quick-witted as his daughter.

"Because it's magic." He said with a catch in his throat. "Magic has to be believed, even when you can't see it. That's the only way it's real." The answer seemed to suffice, and a comfortable quietness settled over the pair. As Tora gently rocked her side to side, Kagome laid her head against his chest with her ear pressed tight to hear his steady heartbeat. He took this moment to memorize the smell of her hair, the sound of her breathing, and the bliss of her very presence. It was enough to make his throat tighten with a familiar pain. "Whenever you're afraid, or miss me terribly, just tell Shima-chan. She'll get the message to me, wherever I am, and I'll send one back right away. So, when you're hugging her…you'll really be getting a hug from me."

The last of his resolve slipped on the final words, causing his voice to waver with tale-tell emotion. Kagome heard this and looked up at her father's troubled face and felt her own heart clutch painfully. There were tears brimming in his dark brown eyes, and the lines around his brow and mouth seemed to only grow deeper as the emotions became too much to handle. Her small hand came up to lightly trace the planes and lines of Tora's downcast face, the gentle touch soothing him as her very nature compelled his mind to be at ease.

"It's alright Otou-san. I'm going to be fine." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it held the warmth and reassurance that Tora so desperately needed to hear. Letting out a quiet laugh and sob on the same breath, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her delicate handling for a few moments before looking down at her endearingly.

"What are you doing? Memorizing me by heart?" It was an absurd question to ask anyone else, but there wasn't much pretense and sensibility left between Tora and Kagome anymore. Kagome blinked away her own tears as she shook her head, then brought both her arms up to wrap around his strong neck.

"No. I already know you by heart." The two shared a final embrace, one that lasted longer than any before, and both prayed for a fast and happy reunion. Kagome feared for her father, knowing full-well that the fighting was only going to get worse. Tora prayed that in his absence, his precious daughter would be treated kindly and that her fiery spirit would not be extinguished. His wife had survived the Kanpeki Temple with her spirit intact; that alone offered a glimmer of hope.

Kagome stood at the apex of the bridge as her father was taken away in their carriage, surrounded by his protective entourage of armored soldiers. Held tightly against her chest was the newly acquired porcelain doll, Shima-chan, the magical conduit that would connect the two until they were once again reunited. Kagome's lapis eyes were trained on her father's handsome face as he stole a final glance through the carriage window, and she saw him mouth the words 'Goodbye, my Totoi O-Hime'. A tear quietly fell from the dark lash it'd been clinging to, landing on the apple of Kagome's cheek before trickling down the contours of her face.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Did you hear it last night? Someone was crying for hours." A curious voice posed the question to the others kneeling at the long dining table. It was early morning, the Sun had risen only an hour ago, and everyone was enjoying their first meal of the day. Each girl was already dressed in the required green kimono and white obi, and their hair was pulled back in the same style as the day before. All that set them apart were their ages and subtle differences between their physical appearance.

"That's nothing. You should hear Haru-chan snore." A fit of giggles erupted at the expense of one, Haruhi, who was known for keeping others awake at night. Such frivolous discussions were usually absent during meals, but the headmistress wasn't there to dampen the atmosphere with her oppressive presence.

"I do not!" Haruhi bit back in a whiny voice, tossing a spoonful of sweet rice at her roommate seated a few places further down the table.

"Was it the new girl? She hasn't left her room yet. Did you see all of her toys?" The youngest among them, a six-year-old named Rin who had just recently lost another baby tooth, chimed in.

"I want her Kimono collection." Another offered with a wistful sigh, as she was growing tired of her lack of wardrobe options. They all were.

"She's related to Kikyou-san, so they have to be very rich." Each girl contributed to the conversation that centered on their mysterious new peer, who was not there to defend or explain herself against their presumptions.

"She was born and raised around Youkai at the Western Palace. I read that she was even betrothed to one of their O-Ko! What do you think they look like?" This comment seemed to be the last that Kikyou could tolerate. Everyone's attention was grabbed when the eldest girl slammed her cup onto the polished wooden table, causing a bit of the hot liquid to spill onto her delicate hand.

"I heard that the Youkai treated them like slaves and that they had to be rescued from the Western Palace. Her Otou-san loves them more than his own people, even after they killed his wife and baby. Kagome probably has the same sick affection for Youkai as he does." With a posh and dismissive voice, Kikyou allowed the terrible notion to sink into the other's minds. She would be damned if Kagome garnered their admiration so easily.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Succumbing to her hunger, Kagome reluctantly stepped into the empty hallway as she finished tying the final knot in the white ribbon that would keep her hair bound. She was dressed in the uniform green kimono and white obi that had been supplied by the Kanpeki Temple, which was a strange concept that she was still wrapping her head around. The idea of conformity, especially with one's attire, was absent from Youkai society. Workers and servants were permitted to wear what they wanted, so long as they could afford it. Letting out a heavy sigh, Kagome shut the screen door behind herself and took a few steps down the hall when her father's mysterious words echoed in her mind.

 _"_ _But before we come back, they return to their places quick as lightening."_ Spinning on her heels, the eager twelve-year-old quietly rushed back to her bedroom and parted the screen just enough to peek inside the dim space. Hoping to see the new doll magically dancing about the room on its own volition, she was irked to find no movement whatsoever. Everything was where she left it, just as her father assured. Shima-chan was still laying atop one of Kagome's pillows, no change in position at all.

"Kami, she moves fast…" Kagome mumbled under her breath. She started walking down the hallway, loosely following a terrible sense of direction that told her where the dining room was. The disorienting maze of identical halls quickly ensnared Kagome in its trap as she wandered down new corridors in the hopes of stumbling across the right one. She was ultimately found by Aiko Kisawa, who relished in the opportunity to reprimand the new student.

"Kagome-sama, we are not accustomed to delaying meals for just one girl." She chastised smugly, expecting to hear an obedient apology as a response. Kagome had yet to learn that was the only reply that the strict Headmistress would accept.

"I'm sorry! I got lost on my way-" She tried to explain but was swiftly interrupted.

"Tardiness is unacceptable. I expect you to follow the rules more closely from now on." Kisawa enjoyed watching the internal struggle playing across Kagome's expressive face as she forced herself to behave obediently.

"Yes, Kisawa-sama." She said in resentful resignation with her jaw fixed stubbornly. Kisawa refrained from smirking and gestured down the hallway with a controlled movement of her stiff arm, urging Kagome to proceed in that direction.

"The dining room is this way." The two went down the drab corridor for a few paces before turning a corner, nearly running into the same old teacher Kagome had seen the previous day. He was licking his lips as if having just finished a hearty meal and was startled by the unexpected run-in with the Headmistress and student.

"Ah, Kisawa-sama. A pleasant morning to you!" The plump man greeted her with a friendly smile, which she returned with a demure nod. It was apparent that Aiko Kisawa didn't particularly enjoy the other teacher's company, but she at least held respect for him in some regard.

"And to you, Satoshi-sama." She momentarily looked at Kagome. "Kagome-sama, this is Satoshi-sama, your poetry instructor. He's currently instructing the girls in the art of Haiku." There was a beat between Kisawa's two statements and Kagome noticed a subtle change in her tone as it turned condescending. "You'll need to be very diligent in order to catch up to them."

"Do I have to?" Without thinking, the twelve-year-old voiced the first thing that came to mind. She saw how the poetry teacher bristled with indignation and anger quickly took hold of the Headmistress.

"Kagome-sama! That was incredibly rude. Apologize to Satoshi-sama this instant." The two adults stared intensely down at Kagome, causing her mind to race and more words to spring forth without consideration.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I-" The flash of vehement frustration that erupted behind Kisawa's eyes quickly stopped Kagome's words. Any attempt to defense or explain herself would only incur more of the woman's wrath. With no other recourse, the clever child calmly faced Satoshi to show her respect in a way she hoped he'd appreciate. "My apologies…Offense was not my intent…I honor your name." The impromptu and well executed Haiku was a surprise to both the Headmistress and poetry teacher, but their reactions were polar opposites. The old man clapped his hands as he offered a genuine smile to Kagome, whose eloquent and smooth delivery had surpassed his every expectation for someone that age.

"This girl owes no apology or needs any schooling in Haiku. She's practically mastered it!" Satoshi praised in a boisterous tone before he showed deference to Kagome by bowing to her. She grinned as he laughed and patted the top of her head affectionately, and quickly determined that this man would be her favorite teacher to study under.

"I heard her quite well." Kisawa retorted bluntly, her clipped tone going unnoticed.

"She could tutor the younger girls and even help you with proper composition." The poetry master mentioned off-handedly. Even if it was unintentional on his part, the comment only caused Aiko to develop a deeper resentment towards Kagome. "Enjoy your breakfast…In the classroom you'll find me…I may be asleep!" He recited in a humorous tone before bowing to them and continuing down the hallway. Kagome smiled at the friendly teacher as she watched him amble down the corridor, but her upbeat expression quickly fell away upon seeing intense ire reflecting in the Headmistress's sharp eyes.

In the busy dining room, the sound of a shoji door suddenly opening caused the chattering girls to instantly straighten their backs and look down at the table like trained dogs. In came the stern Headmistress, followed by a noticeably dejected Kagome. She took the only open place at the table, which happened to be across from Rin, who snuck a curious look at Kagome as Kisawa lowered herself to kneel at the head of the table. The room's atmosphere had been sucked dry of warmth upon Kisawa's arrival, but that was the norm. Kagome refused to look up from the empty wooden bowl placed before her, but she sensed many sets of eyes watching her every move as they all waited in silence. It was only a few minutes later when another door opened to reveal the young temple servant, Shiori, holding a large serving bowl that was filled with warm sweetened rice, which had been prepared for breakfast that day. She moved quickly and silently, attracting no attention to herself, as the other girls continued eating without further discussion. No one acknowledged the Hanyou at all, except for Kagome. As Shiori dished out a generous portion of food into Kagome's empty bowl, the newcomer cast her eyes up to smile at the shy Hanyou servant.

"Thank you," The softly spoken sentiment of gratitude was promptly met with a swift scolding from Kisawa. Every set of eyes stared in shock at Kagome, surprised by her bold action, and even Shiori had to catch her breath as she froze in what looked to be terror.

"Shiori is not to be spoken to, Kagome-sama." Aiko informed curtly, causing the new arrival to pull a disbelieving face. Before she could stop herself, the outspoken girl responded out-of-turn to the unflinching Headmistress.

"I was only thanking her." Once again, Kagome's defiant nature compelled her to defend herself and others from unjustified punishment. She had been raised under Youkai influence, which encouraged offspring to question authority and voice their opinions as means of cultivating independence and confidence. Apparently, this was just another point of divergence between the two races. The air became thick with dread as the other girls nervously looked to the Headmistress for her reaction. It was as if Kagome was on a mission to push all of the older woman's buttons, despite the very real threat of corporal punishment. Down the table, Kikyou smiled wickedly into her cup as Kisawa turned her icy glare onto Kagome, who visibly shrank away from it.

"I won't…say it…again." Her voice was tight and clipped, spoken through gritted teeth and pursed lips. It was enough to finally put Kagome in her place, and she quickly locked her gaze on the table in order to save herself from saying anything else. However, she couldn't help but glance up just as Shiori retreated from the room. There was a heartbroken expression on her face, one that brought back memories of another Hanyou whom Kagome considered her dearest friend. As Kagome ate her breakfast, she mused over how Shiori had come to live at the Kanpeki Temple.

Updated 4.4.19


	6. Compassion

A/N: you gais! I'm so sorry for making you wait! and for giving you such a short chapter too! I've been sick with tonsilitis and had to have them taken out, then the whole recovery thing and yada yada yada. I'm all recovered now and i'm figuring out my routine and schedule with my new job. So hopefully i can get back to consistent updates once more! The next chapter will have some SERIOUS Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru time. like OMG yay! I love these two boys. but it's sad...but yeah. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

ALSO! yes, to reiterate, the fist ten or so chapters are inspired by the classic children's story 'A Little Princess', that's why there are scenes taken from the book and movie lol so please don't be nit-picky about it in a review if you chose to leave one. I hope there are others who enjoy my interpretation and take on the story. Please, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

P.S.: re-uploaded on 6/26/2018 after being beta edited.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter five: Compassion

 _"Dear Otou-san,_

 _I miss you terribly and wish I could be with you. The year that has passed since we were last together feels like an eternity. I hope this letter finds you sooner than the last, as three fortnights is too long to go without a reply. I worry for your safety and pray to the Kami for your continued health and an end to this war. Things are going well here, except I never imagined that there would be so many rules. Even now I find myself in trouble for breaking rules I was never aware of. I understand they exist for a reason, but it feels as if I am doing something wrong every day. I cherish the friends I have made here and have learned to get along with Kikyou. She can be nice when no one else is around to witness it. I have been making high marks in all my lessons, so please be proud of your hard-working daughter. I speak to Shima-chan and hug her every day and I know that wherever you are, you are receiving those messages. I hope that when you read this letter, it kindles your heart and puts a smile on your face. I'm so proud of you Otou-san and I think about you every moment. I love you forever._

 _Your Totoi O-Hime"_

As Kagome scribbled the heartfelt words onto a piece of parchment, sitting comfortably atop a cushion on her private balcony, she mulled over the past year and some-odd months of her life spent at the Kanpeki Temple. The seasons changed, people came and went, and yet Kagome felt very much the same as she did upon arrival. It was the evening before their free day, and she needed to have the letter completed to assure it would be taken by the courier before he left the Merchant Town. The 'Great War' (as it had come to be known as) had escalated over the past year and taken over major parts of the country; making reliable and consistent communication a thing of the past. Long established roads that had once been safe to traverse were now perilous and wrought with dangerous Youkai or traitorous bandits. It'd been over two months since Kagome's last correspondence with her father, and this message was long overdue. As she gently blew onto the drying ink, she offered a silent wish to the Kami for the letter's safe arrival into her father's hands.

Shima-chan was resting in her lap, a reassuring staple in Kagome's stressful life, and looked good as new thanks to her careful handling. She had a knack for clumsiness, but the doll was far too important for her to let it get damaged. Now that she was beginning to mature, Kagome's reckless ways had developed into greater consideration for her belongings. Beyond that, there'd been maturation in many aspects of Kagome's life. In just a few days she would no longer be considered a child. At the tender age of fourteen, she was becoming a woman. A celebration would be held in her honor for the momentous occasion, something that all girls looked forward to upon reaching their fourteenth year. However, there was little anticipation for it in Kagome's mind. With the world having become so chaotic and bleak, many Ningen no longer concerned themselves with indulgent celebrations, holidays, or joyous occasions of any kind. The fighting had only intensified, and its effects were encroaching upon the Merchant Town and Taijiya Village that acted as the first lines of defense for the Kanpeki Temple.

Every day seemed to toll the loss of more life. It didn't matter if someone came from the upper or lower class; no one was immune or could buy their way out of death. This uncertain fate was a source of anxiety for all the girls at the Temple, who each came from families that were directly involved in the war in one way or another. None more-so than Kagome and Kikyou. Their fathers were leading the resistance against the Youkai invaders, one on the front lines and another from his throne. Though they butted heads when it came to agreeing on military tactics, Hiroto and Tora conceded that the safety of the Kingdom was of the highest importance; and surrendering was to willingly sacrifice their daughters and their people to the enemy. Kagome and Kikyou rarely spent time with one another due to their conflicting personalities, but they learned early on how to put aside their differences to share information and reassure each other in secrecy. They were very much like their fathers in this regard.

At the Kanpeki Temple, 'mail day' was a joyous event for those who received precious letters from their families, confirming that they had not yet been killed. Unfortunately, not every girl was so lucky. More than a few had been dismissed from the Temple due to their family's inability to pay, either from a lack of money or them having perished without a pre-existing agreement with Aiko Kisawa in the event of their death. Any girl who could not stay was given two options; go to the Taijiya Village to train with them or find work at the Merchant Town on their own. Neither option was desirable because none of the high-born girls were equipped with the life experience or skills to cope with either situation. There had been sixteen girls residing at the temple upon Kagome's arrival, and now their numbers dwindled to just ten. Over the past year, six of them had been forced out of the only life they knew and into a world they were tragically ill-equipped to survive in.

At least Kisawa had the sense to do away with the more superfluous lessons, such as dancing and tea ceremonies, in lieu of more useful trades; such as mending clothes, basic first aid, and cooking. This was also necessary due to her having dismissed a good portion of the Temple staff in order to save on monthly costs. There was just a small kitchen staff, two instructors, and Shiori left to care for the Kanpeki Temple's residents. All of the girls had to take on the shared responsibilities and pick up the slack left by the missing workers; this did not apply to Kikyou Higurashi. She and Kagome were both free from such obligations, as their royal status demanded a certain level of dignity, but the younger of the two wasn't comfortable with the arrangement. She didn't mind pitching in with the other students to help maintain the Kanpeki Temple, and more often than naught it was a better alternative to sitting alone in her private suite for hours on end with nothing to occupy her time.

While Kagome was sad to watch her friends being taken away against their will, no goodbye would ever amount to the same level of pain she felt during her departure from the Western Palace or when saying goodbye to her father. A year and a few months of knowing someone would never outweigh twelve years of living with those whom she still considered as family. As Kagome's mind turned to thoughts of her Youkai and Hanyou companions, she couldn't stop her heart from lurching painfully at the news of their more recent tragedies. Considering what had transpired, Kagome could not fault Sesshoumaru for joining the fight against her people. In a previous letter from her father, he described what had occurred at the Western Palace shortly after they left. He also asked that she might keep sympathy in her heart for their Youkai companions, if only out of love and respect for the bonds they once had.

A month after their departure, Izayoi sadly passed away due to her diminished health. She had been buried beside Kagome's mother, joining her friend in an eternally peaceful rest. Tora went on to describe how shocked he was to learn that a large faction of Ningen had acted against direct orders and stormed the Western Palace in a violent retaliation. No one inside the Royal Military knew why the group had such a reaction, but the revolt ended with the death of the Inu-Taisho. As to be expected, every Ningen that had taken up arms against the Youkai had been brutally killed, though he didn't go into a deep description of the carnage. This caused Kagome's uncle, the O-Kotei, to rescind any leniency that Tora had negotiated for Inu-Youkai of the Western Kingdom. It was official that the lone Ningen Kingdom was taking on the entirety of four Youkai Lords and their most dangerous fighters; the scales were no longer tipped in their favor now that the Inu-Taisho's support had been withdrawn and rejected.

In the abrupt absence of a Taisho, Sesshoumaru had been forced to prematurely assume the role; luckily with his mother at his side to help guide him. He wasn't even a fully-matured Youkai yet and the world expected him to live up to his father's immeasurable legacy without failure or further embarrassment. He was now Inu-No-Taisho Sesshoumaru Tsuyo-sama, Lord the Western Kingdom, but it would take him a long time to prove his deservedness of such a title. There had been no word about Inuyasha in Tora's previous letters, but Kagome knew in her heart that he had to be suffering the most. She had no way of knowing that he fled the Palace after an altercation with his brother and was now a rogue Hanyou in a hostile, dangerous world. The whole situation was a complete disaster, leaving her lost and directionless now that all hope for returning to the Western Kingdom was gone.

What no one knew was that Izayoi's death had been manipulated and twisted to benefit one of Naraku's schemes. Used to incite further animosities between the two races, the human faction acted against Royal decree while suffering under the influence of Naraku's mind-controlling poison. Unknown to his fellow Youkai, he spread rumors amongst the Ningen that Izayoi had been kept as a slave to the Taisho, used for sexual purposes and forced to bear a Hanyou whelp against her will. Naraku wanted Touga dead, and the only way to achieve that goal was to arm the Ningen with a deadly serum coated on their weapons that was designed to specifically weaken the Inu-Youkai. Not only had it achieved its goal and killed the greatest Tai-Youkai in the land, but it also worked to turn Sesshoumaru's once benevolent heart into something dark and vengeful.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the lantern placed next to her, which radiated with a dull light. She was destroyed by the news of Sesshoumaru's unfair circumstances but could not imagine the pain that Inuyasha had to be suffering since he had lost both parents in a matter of days. Though she was also without a mother, Kagome wasn't burdened with painful memories of missing her. Though she couldn't completely understand the depth of Inuyasha's loneliness, Kagome wished with all her might that she could have at least been there to console him. Such thoughts caused her to think of another companion there at the Kanpeki Temple who had also lost her mother not long ago.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was a day of rest and Kagome was using her free time to read a familiar scroll that depicted famous Youkai legends she had grown up listening to; it was more fun than reading on the history of her own Kingdom. Out in the hall, a bit further down from her private room, a ruckus was beginning to distract the thirteen-year-old. At first it was only hushed voices and a bit of crying. It'd quickly escalated into full-on kicking and screaming that echoed throughout the Temple. Unable to ignore the desperate wails, Kagome went to open her screen just wide enough to peek into the corridor. Down the way she could see a nervous staff member trying to quiet the youngest girl, Rin. The small thing was rolling across the floor, kicking her heels and pounding the sides of her fists in unadulterated rage as she screamed incessantly at the top of her lungs. A few more girls had the same idea as Kagome and discreetly peeked into the hallway as well.

"Rin, you mustn't get so excited. Please! Rin stop screaming! Kisawa-sama will punish you! Would you like a sweet cake? I'll get you one from the kitchen." The staff member, a portly older woman who worked in the kitchens, ignored Kagome as she rushed by to retrieve some sort of treat that might appease the distraught child. But the promise of sweets did nothing to quiet Rin, who continued her tantrum in the middle of the hallway as if no one else existed. While Kagome was concerned for the little girl, she was also somewhat annoyed by the display of selfishness and disregard for her peers on their only day to relax. After finally stepping into the hallway, Kagome approached the outraged seven-year-old with a slow stride. Her bare feet padded against the smooth grain of the hardwood floors with each gentle step.

"You know, it's very hard trying to read with you being so loud." Her words seemed to have no effect because Rin continued rolling on the floor and thrashing about, even as she responded to Kagome.

"I want my Oka-san!" She wailed loudly, her red face bunched into an angry expression as hot tears stained her cheeks. Kagome took a few more steps closer and knelt in front of Rin, but made no attempts to reach out to her.

"You'll see her soon." It was an empty promise, they both knew that, and Rin tossed her head in blatant disagreement.

"No, I won't! She's dead and I won't ever see her again!" This seemed to spur even more desperate cries from Rin, which Kagome did not fault her for. The older girl had a sympathetic expression as she watched her young friend cope with the grief of losing her mother. It was in that moment Kagome realized she had been close to Rin's age when her own mother passed, and suddenly she became the same inconsolable child from so long ago.

"My Oka-san is gone too." For some reason this was enough to grab Rin's attention. She slowly began to cease her fitful cries, and her hands and feet stopped flailing against the hardwood floors. The sudden lack of noise made Kagome's ears ring for a few seconds. She could hear the small girl's sniffling nose and had to swallow when Rin looked up with her bright, watery eyes. They conveyed not only curiosity, but sad loneliness that Kagome knew must have been in her own eyes when her mother passed away.

"She is? Where is she?" Rin asked softly as she smeared away the tears on her chubby cheeks. Her hair was in disarray, as well as her kimono, but the Headmistress was not there to reprimand her for it. Unknown to Kagome or Rin, curious ears were still listening to their conversation. Shiori had been coming down from the second level of the Temple, where students were forbidden from entering, when she spotted Kagome and Rin in the hallway. Fearful of being seen, she hid behind the corner of another hallway and used her sensitive hearing to pick up on what they were saying. Kikyou, whose room was directly across the hall from Kagome's, listened with her ear pressed against the thin barrier of her shoji door.

"In Paradise, with my Otouto-san." Upon being reminded of her mother's death, Rin looked as if she might break down again. Kagome quickly stepped in to prevent that. With her creative ability for storytelling, Kagome began painting a comforting idea that might sooth Rin's troubled mind. "That doesn't mean we don't talk. I tell her everything, and I know she hears me."

"How?" Now fully invested, Rin picked herself up from the floor and sat on her knees in front of Kagome.

"Because of the magic. It sends them to Paradise as beautiful spirits when they pass away." The magic her father had spoken of, Kagome now taught to Rin.

"Your Oka-san is a spirit?" It was a question on the minds of every girl listening to the conversation, though Kikyou was of a skeptical nature rather than a curious one. The disbelieving O-Hime sighed as she shook her head, refusing to believe that her cousin could be so delusional.

"Of course, and so is yours. In Paradise, they wear beautiful kimonos made of every color silk, and have all sorts of combs and ornaments in their hair. They all live together in a huge Palace, high above the clouds and stars. Do you know what it's made of?" Bit by bit, Kagome formed this magnificent concept of a wonderful afterlife for Rin to imagine her mother in. The question left the younger girl stumped though, and she quietly shook her head. "Sakura blossoms! Thousands of them! So bright they shine like gold." Kagome's genuine excitement was incredibly convincing, making the impressionable little girl gasp at the mere idea of such a thing. "When the spirits want to go somewhere, they just whistle like this." Pursing her lips and positioning her tongue just so, Kagome let out a high-pitch whistle that almost echoed down the halls with loud clarity. Rin unsuccessfully attempted the same, and instead released a quiet whooshing sound of air. Back and forth she and Kagome took turns whistling until Rin finally executed one successfully, making them both laugh. Neither girl noticed the faint whistle coming from around a corner further down the hallway.

"And a cloud appears beneath their feet. Up there they fly through the sky, under the moon, and through the stars until they are hovering right above us." At this point, to demonstrate the nature in which their angelic mothers might glide atop the clouds, Kagome lifted her hand above her head and maneuvered it in graceful arcs between herself and Rin. The younger girl, mesmerized by the hypnotic movements, tried to emulate it as best she could. Shiori peeked from around the corner to witness it, while Kikyou cracked open her shoji door just enough to see it as well. There was a smile on Rin's face, big enough to expose her little pink tongue darting through the open space were her two front teeth should have been. In the worst moment of her young life she had found a reason to smile, thanks to Kagome's calming presence and generous kindness.

"That's how they can see if we are alright. And sometimes they even send messages to us…" Kagome's bright blue eyes lowed back to Rin's cherubic face as both their hands returned to their laps. "But you cannot hear the messages if you're going on as loudly as you were." As the motherly tone in Kagome's voice reminded Rin of her poor behavior, the younger girl looked down with a shameful expression and whimpering moan. "Still, they always try again. Just in case we've missed it."

"Really?" Rin inquired hopefully, desperately clinging to Kagome's every word.

"Of course. Your Oka-san will never give up on you." With Rin returned to a better state of mind, though she was still considerably saddened by the loss of her mother, Kagome stood up from the floor. As she helped Rin to her feet as well, they heard the loud 'CLACK' of a shoji door shutting. Though it wasn't apparent who caused the noise, it made Kagome and Rin turn their heads in time to catch Shiori watching them from her hiding spot. As if frozen in place by fear, she did not flee until Kagome took a step in her direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome called out to the Hanyou as she scrambled back up the darkened stairway, using her inhuman speed to disappear as fast as possible. As Kagome tried to chase after Shiori, she felt a tug on the sleeve of her kimono. Rin had stopped her and was shaking her head nervously.

"You know we aren't supposed to go up there. That's where Shiori stays…she's a Hanyou." Though it wasn't said with outright disgust, Kagome was irked by the unfounded disdain Rin held for Shiori. She knew that Ningen children were raised with the ingrained believe that all Youkai and Hanyou were evil creatures, but that didn't make it any easier for her understand it. Kagome had been at the Kanpeki Temple for little over a month now, and this was the first time another girl had even openly acknowledged the enslaved Hanyou.

"So? Why does that matter?" She challenged the younger girl to explain her reasons for avoiding Shiori, but Rin merely shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the empty stairwell.

"Doesn't that mean something?" Rin looked up at Kagome with a confused expression, as if she had never considered the alternative of what had been entrenched in her mind. Kagome wanted to correct her and explain why she was wrong, but the cautious words of her father prevented her from saying anything. After escorting Rin back to the suit that she shared with another young student, Kagome found herself climbing the darkened stairs to the second floor. She had been told that this was where old furniture and other such items were stored, as well as where Shiori spent her nights and free time out of sight from everyone else. She wasn't permitted to reside in the staff quarters located in the houses on either side of main Temple building.

In the tall stairwell, which was quite narrow and had a sharp turn that was difficult to navigate in the darkness, Kagome held her breath as every creaking board seemed to loudly announce her prohibited exploration. If Kisawa caught her sneaking around the attic, her privileges would surely be taken away. When she came to the darkened landing of the second floor, after having to push open a warped screen door, Kagome was met with a huge expansion of space. It was unencumbered by the multitude of different hallways and rooms that were prevalent on the first floor. Five evenly spaced windows ran along the perimeter of all four walls, and a few had damaged shutters that allowed traces of light to filter into the still darkness. Kagome gazed upwards and noticed a thick support beam running the lengths of the tapered ceiling's cross-haired apex. The four sides of the sloping roof above her made the attic's gradually increasing height seem all-the-more extreme from Kagome's short perspective. There were a few spots in the ceiling that Kagome saw daylight peeking through, and directly below those areas buckets had been placed to collect whatever water may fall through the cracks.

Throughout the attic, organized based on general utility from what Kagome could discern, there were piles of broken furniture, wood and rice paper for repairing screen doors, and other detritus left unwanted from the first floor that still had some possible use in the future. With resources only growing more scarce and expensive, it was unwise to rid oneself of such things. Poverty was the motivation for ingenuity in those dark times. As Kagome slowly ventured further into the mysterious attic, she noticed something towards the right wall, which happened to be the Temple's front facing wall. Damaged shoji screens, most likely taken from the first floor, had been put up to form a makeshift room surrounding the crumbling old balcony that Kagome that had noticed upon first arriving at the Temple. It wasn't a very large structure, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet, and the walls didn't even reach all the way up to the inclined roof. It was rather shoddy looking, but the person forced to dwell in the attic had to make do with what little she had.

Kagome could hear a gentle voice behind the shoji screens humming an unfamiliar tune. One of the doors was left open by a few inches. With quiet tip-toeing steps, the thirteen-year-old approached and peered inside the narrow space. There was a lumpy, stained futon pushed up against the left corner, furthest away from the rickety balcony that looked as if it could only support its own weight. One of the writing desks that Kagome recognized from downstairs sat in the open space of the room, where light from the open balcony window bled onto. The desk had broken parts to it, but it sufficed as a platform to write and draw on. Where she expected to see tatami mats, Kagome saw only more of the same rough wooden floorboards as the rest of the attic.

This was not a place for someone to call their home, yet Shiori had obviously done what she could to make it bearable. She was seated on the edge of her futon, angled towards the light coming in from the balcony window. Unable to get a better look from her limited view, Kagome held her breath and squinted her eyes to see what Shiori was doing. Her small, tanned hands were covered in blisters from having recently scrubbed the Temple floors. Between her palms, Shiori cupped a bound cloth pouch that had been soaked with something. After discovering that green tea had soothing properties, she painstakingly collected the residual leaves from Kisawa's tea cups and used them to calm the angry blisters on her aching palms.

Hearing the young girl hissing in pain when she touched the cool, wet pouch to her wounds caused a strange sense of guilt to come over Kagome. As far as she could tell, Shiori was the only person tasked with the immense responsibility of keeping the entire temple clean and orderly; the rest of the staff were there to prepare meals, tend to the garden, and see to the horses. Although, Kagome did remember seeing the little Hanyou performing a few of those duties on several occasions in addition to her own. Shiori carried the brunt of the chores while also being denied wages like the rest of the temple workers were given.

Though Kagome thought she had been quiet enough, she forgot that Hanyou still had vastly superior senses than Ningen. It shouldn't have been such a surprise when Shiori caught her spying. Upon noticing Kagome standing there, Shiori jumped up from the futon and dropped the wet pouch at her feet, spilling the soaked leaves. Kagome took a quick breath as she remained trapped by Shiori's striking amethyst eyes, unable to form any words or move from that spot. when Shiori finally addressed her, she spoke with a formal and submissive tone that made Kagome feel very uncomfortable.

"Is there something you need of me, O-Oujo-sama?" She was aware of the proper terms to use for someone of Kagome's station. Kagome swallowed before she could answer and felt incredibly guilty for interrupting Shiori during her private time.

"No, there is nothing." She answered softly, not wanting to add to Shiori's burden.

"Begging your pardon, but we'll both be in trouble if you're caught up here." It was only a half-truth, because while Kagome would receive a firm chastisement from the Headmistress, Shiori would be the only one to suffer any physically punishment. Not wanting to push their luck any further, Kagome nodded and quickly turned away. It was their first real interaction with one another, but Kagome refused to leave it at that.

A week later, as some of the girls stood together in the courtyard awaiting their Headmistress to escort them to the Merchant Town, Shiori watched from her tall vantage on the attic balcony. Kagome was amongst the girls, playing and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. However, Shiori found herself smiling at Kagome instead of holding back tears. When she came up to her room earlier that day, a beautiful box was sitting on her bed and a card had been placed atop it. Penned by Kagome's hand, for it held her familiar scent that Shiori easily recognized, the note read;

 _'I hope these help. Let's be friends. Kagome.'_

Upon lifting the lid, Shiori had let out an excited gasp – a pair of fine leather gloves rest neatly inside the quaint box. They were of high quality, made by a Youkai artisan, and would protect Shiori's hands from further blisters. With a gentle touch, the Hanyou grinned as she pulled the smooth articles onto her small hands. She then brought them up to caress her cheeks, allowing herself to imagine that she was a high-born daughter who lived far away from the Kanpeki Temple and rightfully owned such luxuries.

Updated 4.4.19


	7. The Coming of War

A/N: howdy ya'll! Hope everyone's doing well lol thanks for the awesome reviews left for the last chapter! I hope to hear what ya'll think of this one too :)

ALSO! For this chapter, the song 'The Coming of War' from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack was a big inspiration.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This chapter was edited by my beta and re-uploaded on 6/30/2018.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter six: The Coming of War

The room, opulent and weighted with centuries of proud heritage, had never been as intimidating or overwhelming for Sesshoumaru as it was in that moment. He stood tall and impressively stoic before a gathering of his Inu-Youkai brethren, as well as royal figures from the other three Youkai Kingdoms. Beautiful faces, which all seemed to belie the deadly abilities lying dormant behind them, were turned towards the newly anointed Inu-No-Taisho, whom by all accounts was still considered but a pup in comparison to his elder peers. In all the years of Youkai history, there had never been a Taisho as young as Sesshoumaru Tsuyo. It was unprecedented and broke tradition, which unnerved the boy-king with such intensity that he now suffered from all-consuming anxiety during his every waking moment, not that it ever showed on the cold veneer of his mask.

Touga's death had been abrupt and jarring, betraying all sense of decency where it concerned the ways of war and politics. Youkai Lords now feared for their own lives, with good reason, as Touga had been the undeniably strongest among them. If he could succumb to the Ningen, what sort of hope did any Youkai have now? Though Sesshoumaru had only just reached his seventeenth year, he was approaching the same milestones of one day growing as strong as his father. Unfortunately, he was decades from attaining the life experience and maturity that were integral to be considered a respected and successful Taisho.

Without a father to teach him, the responsibility fell onto the Koshitsu Nyotei, Touga's dowager empress, Kimi Tsuyo. Though she was suffering a great deal from the loss of her mate, who was meant to be at her side for many more centuries, Kimi knew that the Inu-Youkai needed a strong pair of leaders to see them through the remainder of the War and into a brighter future. At night, as they lay in their respective beds, both Kimi and Sesshoumaru were plagued by their own unique mixture of sadness, frustration, and fear. Whatever affection Kimi once had towards a select few Ningen had been dashed with the assassination of her mate, and now she thirsted for revenge. Her son battled with his own conflicted feelings, and he now had to decide which direction to take. While he carried the same thirst for vengeance as his mother, Sesshoumaru also could not so easily forget his affections towards Kagome Higurashi, for his damned beast wouldn't let him.

Kimi and Sesshoumaru took to wearing mostly white, as was appropriate for mourning the death of a loved one, and she looked ethereally beautiful without the extravagant colors and jewelry that usually adorned her body. Sesshoumaru appeared beyond his years now, and he seemed poised and ready to strike down anyone who might dare stand against him. The Koshitsu Nyotei knelt behind her son on their dais, cushioned by silk pillows, and kept her saffron colored eyes cast towards his imposing form. Had she not known better, Kimi might have thought that it was her dearly departed mate addressing the crowd. Sesshoumaru carried himself with the same cold detachment that usually pervaded the space around Touga when he was in public like this. It made her chest swell with both motherly pride and sorrow; though none of that inner-turmoil affected her indifferent persona.

"Well, Inu-No-Taisho…what are you going to do?" A blunt and disruptive Neko-Koshaku spoke out through the quietness, giving voice to the question everyone had on their minds. Sesshoumaru's goldenrod eyes cut across the room to stare the older Youkai down, meeting his challenge with a wordless threat of what would come from more disrespect. It was a question that had to be addressed, but the answer he gave did nothing to settle the raging anger inside him.

"We will return the slight against us tenfold. It was foolish of us to believe the Ningen would refrain from directly attacking a Taisho, but I refuse to let them go unpunished. As of this day forward, we will increase our efforts to subdue and dominate them. We will not stop until they no longer possess the strength to even get up off their knees. They will buckle beneath the heel of my boot and regret ever taking up arms against us." The words were not his own, but those of his embittered mother. However, they were exactly what the Youkai Kingdoms needed to hear as a rallying cry. Sesshoumaru watched the other three Taisho nod in agreement, and a general sense of excitement and desperation thickened the air; the Youkai wanted blood for blood.

There was one individual, a thirteen-year-old bastard Hanyou seated next to the woman who merely tolerated his existence, who had to bite his cheek to hold back his vicious opinions on the matter. Fierce amber eyes refused to leave his brother's determined face, and Inuyasha could not wait for the first opportunity to rail against Sesshoumaru's near-sighted decision.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"What about Kagome?! She and Tora-sama had nothing to do with Otou-san's death! If you attack the palace and kill her family, she'll never forgive us!" Inuyasha pleaded with his elder brother in the safe confines of the office their father once presided. It was stocked with scrolls and ancient weapons, serving as a secure place to discuss military and political strategies. The entire palace had been designed and built to account for heightened Youkai senses, making it possible for the residents to have secrecy and anonymity in their discussions and activities. It was early in the morning, when the night was at its darkest, when the visiting Youkai from other Kingdoms finally took their leave; they had been deliberating for the past day and night about the best course of action. With his demanding guests having vacated, Sesshoumaru finally had a moment to collect his own thoughts in the privacy of his father's, now his, office. He had just broken the wax seal of an unread missive when Inuyasha came unceremoniously barging in.

"She's of no concern to us. They may have been our allies in the past, but they now side with those who murdered him. I cannot sacrifice the safety of our own for two insignificant Ningen." Barely able to keep a check on his own temper, Sesshoumaru spoke in a clipped tone as he stared accusingly at the scroll unraveled in his lap. He did not want to lash out at his younger brother, but the remains of his patience were dwindling to almost nothing. Inuyasha, who would be turning fourteen in just a few weeks, was not yet wise enough to know when to pick his battles.

"Insignificant? Kagome grew up with us! She was our closest friend and was gonna mate one of us! Why is it so easy for you to have her killed?!" With each word, Inuyasha's pubescent voice lifted higher and louder with his growing outrage. Though he had been rejected from participating in the day's military discussions, he was smart enough to eavesdrop on it and stay abreast of their plans. The four Taisho all came to the agreement of eradicating every member of the Higurashi family, including Kagome. With no true royal for the Ningen to rally support behind, the rabble of human civilians would be that much easier to subdue.

"Otou-san was blinded by his lust for that Onna-Ningen you called Oka-san when he agreed to that arrangement. I'm all too glad to be freed from that dreadful contract, as should you. You're too old to still hang onto whatever childish affections you had for Kagome. It's time to pick up his sword and use it as intended, to protect our kind." Sesshoumaru was in the process of laying out a fresh parchment to begin writing when one of Inuyasha's clawed fists slammed into the surface of his desk, splintering the wood and offering Sesshoumaru a flash of his brother's growing Youkai strength.

"I'd die before using that sword against Kagome…you can't make me fight." It was a challenge that could have been ignored when they were children, but the situation was drastically different now. Sesshoumaru's inner-beast railed at the disrespect and howled to put Inuyasha in his place. Following his instinct, Sesshoumaru released a guttural snarl as he lunged at his unprepared brother, pinning his head into the floor with unyielding strength. Inuyasha cried out in fright and pain as he crashed against the hard surface. Trapped between it and his brother's rock-solid body, he thrashed and cursed while attempting to free himself. However, the deadly look in Sesshoumaru's blood-red eyes forced the younger brother to still himself.

"I can make you do anything I want. I am the Taisho now. My word is law!" Sesshoumaru brought his face within inches of Inuyasha's flat-pressed ears as he hissed his next words. "You are just the illegitimate bastard that Otou-san forced everyone to accept. I do not have to uphold his decree…I do not have to acknowledge you as an heir to his legacy." The force of Sesshoumaru's grip on his younger brother's head caused the dangerous taper of his claws to dig into the soft flesh, triggering a sharp pain to shoot through Inuyasha as a red liquid began to seep through the roots of his hair. He was afraid to move, afraid to breath, lest it temper Sesshoumaru's beast any further. Tears welled in the younger sibling's wide, expressive eyes as he waited out the rest of Sesshoumaru's threatening behavior and traumatizing words.

"I allow you to stay so long as you serve me like the obedient mutt you need to be. Otou-san is not here to protect you from your own stupidity, so take my advice and kill those pathetic feelings you have for Kagome…like I have." There was a moment when the brother's locked eyes, with just a breath of space between them, and they conveyed what words wouldn't. Inuyasha saw a hint of the pain Sesshoumaru experienced with saying such things, and Sesshoumaru could see just how naïve and scared his brother was by what was being demanded of him. The next moment could have transpired differently, there was even the possibility of it ending with the brothers coming to a mutual agreement. However, neither was mature enough to initiate such a conversation; instead Sesshoumaru resumed threatening Inuyasha.

"If you won't, I have no qualms with sending you to fend for yourself in the Neutral Lands. If you thought our Kingdom was unfriendly, how do you think the outside world will treat you?" Letting those words sink in, Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha shut his eyes in defeat. "Is that understood?" His tone was monotonous and low, hardly considered emotional or irrational, but it served to terrify Inuyasha more than he thought possible. Swallowing hard, the younger brother nodded his head and turned his face away in rueful submission. He waited until Sesshoumaru removed himself to sit back up on the floor. Inuyasha's head continued to bleed, and a thin ribbon of red trickled down his cheek.

Sesshoumaru returned to his seat behind the desk, trying to regain some composure as his inner-beast began to calm down. All the while, Inuyasha remained quiet and introspective. His eyes stayed downcast, but he couldn't help but touch the tender area of his head where Sesshoumaru's claws had dug in. Blood continued seeping through his silver locks, and at the sight of it on his fingertips Inuyasha curled his upper-lip in a ferocious expression of defiance. His eyes cut at Sesshoumaru from across the room.

"I understand what you're saying…but I won't do it." This sealed his future indefinitely. At the indication of more insubordination, Sesshoumaru's eyes bled dangerously red and his body went frigid. The air around him began to swirl with dark Yoki energy.

"Remove yourself. Now." He snarled angrily, and the tension in the room became thick with the promise of danger. Inuyasha stood up brashly, showing no signs of submission or reproach before his brother, as he knew that there was no going back from this.

"I won't stand by while you kill Kagome and her family. Otou-san would not have wanted that!" Again, his voice rose with defiance. While only half of him could claim Youkai genetics, Inuyasha still acted with all the same conviction that their father was known for.

"He wouldn't have wanted to be dead, either!" Sesshoumaru remained seated, trying to reign in his desire to cleave Inuyasha's head from his body. Huffing angrily, the younger brother sent his sibling a disappointed and bitter look.

"At least he was strong enough to stand up against the other Taisho. You let them walk all over you!" This was the final straw. Sesshoumaru shot up from his spot once again, claws at the ready, with the intent of ripping into Inuyasha's jugular. Inuyasha reflexively threw his hands up in defense, which triggered something unexpected and astonishing. As his left arm arced up with great force, red crescent blades danced forward from the blood-coated fingertips of his hand directly towards Sesshoumaru. They cut into him with surprising precision and lethality, drawing blood and catching the new Taisho off guard. Though it all happened in mere seconds, it felt as if time moved at a snail's pace.

Inuyasha didn't have a chance to realize what had just occurred, which was his first use of a Youkai attack, before he wisely bolted from the room. To attack a Taisho meant certain death, no matter the circumstance, and no one was willing to defend Inuyasha against his raging older brother. Knowing that he had to leave the safety and security of the Palace in order to live, it also meant denouncing any claim to his father's legacy. Inuyasha refused to leave behind the only thing in the world that truly belonged to him. Tessaiga had been forged by their father, from his own body, to be wielded solely by Inuyasha. Any Youkai that dare touch it incurred the deadly consequences, making it useless to anyone else besides him.

Adrenaline and terror fueled Inuyasha to run and evade the guards at every turn. He may only be a Hanyou, but he was an offspring of Touga Tsuyo nonetheless. Without a second to lose, as he could hear his chasers not far behind him, Inuyasha scrambled over the Palace's protective wall with Tessaiga strapped to his waist. It was large and cumbersome, as it didn't feel natural at his side yet, but that sword would be the deciding factor between Inuyasha living or dying. As the thirteen-year-old fled across the open plains of their kingdom, the palace growing smaller in the background, Inuyasha heard the faint howl of his raving brother calling for his blood.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When Inuyasha finally came to a stop he was on the border between the Inu and Neko Kingdoms. A thick forest surrounded him on all sides, disorienting and confusing the exhausted teenaged Hanyou. He knew he was vulnerable, but thirst and a need to catch his breath overpowered his fearfulness. The sounds of his surroundings and of the blood rushing in his body mixed together in a cacophonous noise, making it impossible to discern one thing from another. With one hand against the trunk of a tree, steadying the boy from collapsing, Inuyasha clutched the red haori in front of his chest as he gasped for air. Sweat drenched his skin, causing snowy hair to cling against his bloody forehead, cheeks, and neck. Air would not get into his lungs fast enough, and soon the hyperventilating began to make Inuyasha's vision swim dizzily.

Bringing his forehead to rest on the rough textured bark, Inuyasha forced his eyes to shut so he could attempt to calm down. No one had been chasing him for the past two hours and finally there was an opportunity to stop and gathering his bearings…as well as realize the gravity of his decision for the first time. Inuyasha's furry ears swiveled in the direction of each new noise that permeated the area around him, always alert of any possible dangers. There were no walls or parents to protect him anymore; he was completely alone.

Before the thought could become overwhelmingly depressing, Inuyasha caught the sound of an unfamiliar animal crashing through the bushes. Was it coming towards him? Or maybe circling him? The mysterious beast continued its confusing rampage through the forest, it's noises echoing and bouncing off the trees as branches snapped and the ground shook. Inuyasha's breath hitched fearfully as he looked for a safe place to hide, somewhere that he wouldn't be seen or taken from, but no such place seemed within his reach. Though his body was still drained of energy and strength, Inuyasha knew his only chance of avoiding conflict was to get up into the tree's camouflaging web of branches.

Using whatever stores of energy that remained, Inuyasha scrambled to reach the lowest branch of the tree he had been leaning against. His Youkai strength was not at the point that he could call upon it on demand, or for long periods of time. At this point, he was more of a Ningen than a Youkai. As the unknown beast continued getting closer and closer, snapping sticks and rustling bushes in its path, Inuyasha was filled with renewed terror and desperation. His claws dug into the bark, and he ignored the cuts and bruises he was incurring during the climb. Eventually, after a final burst of frantic strength, he was perched atop a thick branch that hung high above the ground.

With his stomach pressed into the uneven surface, Inuyasha hugged it with his arms and legs as if he had no faith in his ability to not fall. Whatever had been searching for him remained unknown, as the darkness was too intense to allow Inuyasha to see further than a few feet in front of him. Fatigue began to overtake the young boy, beckoning him to the warm comforts of sleep. The Tessaiga still hung precariously from his hip, dangling over the edge of his branch, but steadfastly remaining attached to him through the night of restless sleep.

Updated 4.4.19


	8. The Chairman's Waltz

A/N: OMG YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you everyone who sent me reviews and gave the encouragement i need to continue this story. The next chapter is going to be VERY Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru centric, and there will be a reunion in it too! But between who? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!

PS: this chapter was inspired and written to the song 'The Chairman's Waltz' from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack. And the song Kagome sings is 'Hoshi no Ame' from Record of Lodoss War.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Timeline (because I need it and I'm sure someone else does too):

When Kagome and her father leave: Kagome = 12, Inuyasha = 12 turning 13, Sesshoumaru = 15

When Izayoi and Touga die: Kagome = 12 turning 13, Inuyasha = 13, Sesshoumaru = 16 turning 17

Sesshoumaru is anointed (also Tora's last letter to Kagome): Kagome = 13, Inuyasha = 13, Sesshoumaru = 17

Kagome's last letter to dad: Kagome = 13 turning 14, Inuyasha = 14, Sesshoumaru = 17

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter seven: The Chairman's Waltz

The scrape of wooden sandals against a rocky terrain, coupled with the natural sounds of the flora and fauna which inhabited the Aokigahara Forest, was the soundtrack to an hour-long walk from the Kanpeki Temple to the Taijiya Village. Kisawa-sama insisted on traveling by foot for the first leg of the expedition as a means of necessary physical exercise, but her pupils rued her for it. Many chose to decline the opportunity to visit the Merchant Town simply because they detested hiking through the forest. Thankfully, from the Taijiya Village they would be transported via horse-drawn carriages to the Merchant Town that was just under an hour's ride. On the rare occasion when Kisawa-sama had to purchase things in bulk, such as rice or other heavy goods, the girls were treated to being carted all the way back to the Kanpeki Temple; those who were wise knew to accompany Kisawa only when it was determined she'd be making such big purchases. This was one such trip.

For some, this visit to the Merchant Town was long overdue, as the opportunity for more frequent excursions had been cut down to once a month at the most. The declined regularity of their outings was due to the dangers of rampant outlaws and the occasional lower-class Youkai that plagued the mysterious forest. Aiko Kisawa chose to err on the side of caution and limit the amount of exposure her charges had to the real world. The girls who still resided in the Kanpeki Temple were some of the last remaining heirs of the noble class; they were the dwindling hope for humanity's future and had to be protected. But Aiko's generosity only extended to the same length that the families could afford the costly privilege.

Guided and protected by a band of Taijiya warriors who were called upon to safeguard their journey to and from the Merchant Town, it seemed as if this outing would be no more exciting than any other. They had just departed from the village, taking two carriages to comfortably transport all five girls and their headmistress to their destination. A cloud of gloom settled upon the lot, causing a noticeable lack of playful antics and chatter among the young charges. Surrounding them, walking along the worn-down path, were the powerful and mysterious Taijiya warriors who kept sharp senses out for any possible danger. It was strange to think that any one of the girls that had been dismissed from the Kanpeki Temple were now training to become a Taijiya, but it was a very real fact of life. Every day spent remaining inside the Temple was a gift, as there was no promise that tomorrow would be the same.

Kagome was seated beside her older cousin, counting the minutes until the path widened into the open plains that skirted the Merchant Town. Her lapis eyes stayed focused outside the small window, gazing through the sheer curtains that swayed with the carriage's every movement. She glanced sideways momentarily when her arm accidentally grazed the other's. Kikyou didn't seem to notice, or she was too proud to be bothered by such a slight gesture. Though they all dressed in the same green kimono and wore their hair in a modest collection at the nape of their neck, Kikyou carried the grandeur of someone twice their age and effortlessly stood apart from her younger peers. Her skin was as fair as porcelain, and her hair was as rich as the black ink in which they dipped their brushes. Twin pools of the warmest brown were almost hidden by the black fringe of her manicured bangs. Her nose was small and narrow, ending sharply above a petite set of pink lips. She was delicate in every way, and always calculated her every motion and word with impeccable execution. There was no doubt in anyone's mind as to the role Kikyou had been born to play. It was self-evident that she lived up to the expectation of what an O-Hime, and eventual O-Kogo, had to be.

Kagome, while her blood was every bit as royal as Kikyou's, had not been raised under such strict guidelines or expectations. Though she could easily impersonate Kikyou's actions and mannerisms to appease Kisawa or other adults, it was abundantly clear just by looking at Kagome that she was nothing like her cousin. Not only in the physical sense were they different, but also in the indescribable aura that she naturally projected. Her eyes, as striking and dazzling as the rarest lapis lazuli gem, seemed to encase an entire universe of untapped mystery and power. Kagome's high cheekbones curved down into the subtle roundness of a feminine chin, though the baby-fat she had as a child refused to be shed even now when all their food was rationed. Her dimpled cheeks reminded everyone just how childlike she still was, and it was something Kagome would never grow out of. Her lips were becoming something of a beauty mark now that they were no longer disproportionate to the rest of her face. Kagome's hair had grown since arriving at the Temple, now gathering in beautiful waves of thick, raven locks around her shoulders and tapering at the small of her back.

Kagome was clumsy and unobservant, often speaking and acting without a hint of forethought. There were many times that she had been criticized for making a mistake or for having poor judgement, though it was only by Kisawa's standards that she failed. However, no amount of chastisement had done anything to dampen her natural curiosity and flare for entertainment. While some might consider her demeanor reckless and impertinent, Kagome knew herself to be the same girl that made her father proud and had once impressed the Taisho and Nyotei of the Western Kingdom. The Youkai influence in her upbringing compelled her to defy those that might subdue her, and to refuse settling for the sake of conformity. Such behavior was in direct opposition to Ningen sensibilities, especially when it came to what a woman's role should be. Kagome was the bane of Aiko Kisawa's existence, as her dramatic and well-intended disobedience often inspired other girls to act out and question authority as well. However, so long as the bill was paid at the end of each month, there was nothing Aiko Kisawa could do to indefinitely put an end to Kagome's antics.

"Did you write something for your family?" Kagome noticed a scroll tucked inside the pocket of Kikyou's sleeve and felt motivated to broach the silence between them. Her own letter was held preciously in the grip of her right hand. The only other person in the carriage was Haruhi, who chose to take a nap after their exhausting hike to the Taijiya Village. Her light snoring let Kagome and Kikyou know that their conversation would be held in private. Kikyou waited a moment as she gracefully opened an intricately sewn fan to demurely cool her flushed face. She didn't seem interested in mindless chit-chat with her younger cousin, but there was nothing else that would occupy her attention for the duration of the ride.

"Clearly. Who else would I be writing to?" Though her tone wasn't necessarily harsh, Kikyou's blunt words grated on Kagome's patience. Tora had urged his daughter to make friends with Kikyou, and yet it was still proving difficult. Some more time passed as they each got lost in their own introspective worlds before Kikyou spoke again. "How is the O-Komon?" The strangely thoughtful question caught Kagome off guard, but she quickly recovered with a smile.

"He is well. Otou-san tells me that things are getting better at the Palace and that we may soon join them there. I think the war is coming to an end!" The cheerful and optimistic words caused Kikyou to pull a confused and irritated expression. She glanced at Kagome before looking out at the forest slowly passing by, her fan flicking back and forth rapidly.

"That isn't what I've heard. Otou-san fears the war will drag on for years if our soldiers cannot gain an advantage over the Youkai heathens. I doubt either of us will be going to the Palace anytime soon." Kagome pursed her lips before she could retaliate with a reckless comment. She could hear the vehemence in Kikyou's every word and felt offended on the behalf of her sorely missed Youkai companions. If only her cousin could understand the similarities that existed between the two races; instead it seemed as if everyone chose to focus on what made Ningen and Youkai different.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The shift between past and present is usually a gradual progression. When something becomes an everyday observance it's often difficult to pinpoint the actual moment a change has occurred, especially when it's deceivingly subtle and inconspicuous. This day and night were one of those changing moments in Kagome's life, going unnoticed as it set in motion the eventual abrupt change that'd befall the unsuspecting Ningen. The Merchant Town located on the outskirts of the Aokigahara Forest had not always been so dreary and bleak. When Kagome passed through it on her initial journey to the Kanpeki Temple, she had been astounded by the bustling commerce that energized the settlement with unabashed optimism. The war had not yet reached them, and everyone went about their life still unaffected by the ravages of battle.

However, as the year went by without a cease in combat, the excited energy of the Merchant Town became a bittersweet memory. Cooks and merchants no longer hollered for people to sample their foods, indulge in their wares, or admire their art; there were hardly any shops left open at all. Huts and lean-to structures were barren of their previous residents, and now served as homes for squatters without a hearth to call their own. The only businesses left in decent standings were the sort that attracted a less-than-reputable crowd or still fulfilled a necessity.

There was a blacksmith that only dealt in the forging and selling of weapons to anyone with enough coin or valuables to trade, whereas he once provided repairs of farming tools, household objects, and various other needs of those in his community. He knowingly armed the rabble of Ningen gangs that preyed upon weaker civilians throughout the remaining settlements and open lands. War brings out the worst in many, driving men and women to commit unspeakable acts against their own people in the name of survival, and the once kindly revered blacksmith was no exception. He willfully turned a blind-eye to the dangers that his business methods posed, because doing so meant he could keep his family in their home and fed each night.

There was tavern that catered to the thirst and depravity of war-ravaged men, which caused a rise in public drunkenness and lewd behavior. There was no longer a social standard by which men or women bothered to conduct themselves. After all the military officials had been called to the Palace, law enforcement fell into the responsibility of the Taijiya warriors who were not trained in the ways of keeping peace or maintaining order. Their strengths were in combat and knowledge of Youkai, and their primary focus outside of that was protecting the residents of the Kanpeki Temple, not patrolling streets and apprehending unruly civilians. Everyone seemed desensitized to crime, even to the point that no one spoke up in the face of blatant assaults against unsuspecting women.

There was a madame who made a very comfortable living by luring destitute girls wandering the streets into her misleadingly inviting brothel. She promised them food and a safe place to sleep, but only for those deemed healthy and beautiful enough to attract a man into their bed. Once the desperate girls accepted the woman's seemingly charitable offers of food and shelter, they were automatically trapped as indentured servants in the madame's prison-like establishment. They were forced to abandon all their morals and serve as pleasure girls for any man able to pay the cost. Many had to be drugged or beaten to force their compliance, and no one thought twice at the sight of a blackened eye, busted lip, or bruised torso. Girls as young as ten could be found sitting amongst the other prostitutes inside the cage-like displays, being ogled and pawed at like chattel. It was still a better fate than living on the streets as a beggar or being taken in the night to never be seen again. The madame saw it as a merciful act to take in those who had nowhere else to go, though it was evident in their broken gazes that the mental, emotional, and physical abuse was indescribably horrific.

Kagome and her remaining peers were forbidden from venturing into that area of town, not only for their own safety, but to prevent them from possibly finding their former schoolmates reduced to such an existence. Coming to the Merchant Town had once been the highlight of their week. It provided a break from the rigorous structure of their everyday lives. But now it was the opposite. Though they kept it to themselves, most likely to maintain a degree of denial, every girl felt a sense of dread when it came time to visit the town. There were no decent shops to spend their allowances, the fields were no longer safe to romp through, and it seemed as if every alley had a dark threat waiting to pounce on them. The Temple was a safe haven that they were beginning to understand and appreciate in those dismal times. However, sooner than anyone expected, all travel from the Kanpeki Temple would be forbidden to them.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Please… I am so hungry." A dirt-stained hand reached out towards Kagome as she ambled along the main thoroughfare, accompanied by a familiar Taijiya that was only a year older than she. Asano, the daughter of the Taijiya Clan's chieftain, had turned fifteen not long ago. She was beautiful and undeniably powerful, as the figure-hugging suit she wore highlighted the definition of her impressive muscles. On her back, a massive boomerang hung without a sign of strain on her face. Asano was being groomed to one day take over the role as chieftain of the Taijiya Village, and she proudly accepted that fate. However, she was still a fifteen-year-old girl who enjoyed spending time with other girls around her age. In the Taijiya world, women were not bound by a sense of obligation to follow traditional gender roles. There was genuine equality between the two sexes, though it was more due to necessity than morality. Oddly enough, Kagome noticed that their perception of the sexes almost mirrored that of Youkai society; a thought that she wisely kept to herself.

"Here, this should be enough to buy a few meals. Eat well." Kagome smiled sympathetically at the haggard man, who brought the generous handful of coins close to his chest as he nodded wearily. She and Asano continued on their way, moving through the part of town that was still relatively safe to traverse. It was in large thanks to the inn that served as a beacon of comfort and indulgence in an increasingly stressful world. It had a bathhouse and hot spring that were protected and divided by a wall made of tall bamboo shoots. The people who staffed the Inn were some of the luckiest in the Merchant Town, as they at least had a steady income and access to resources that were unavailable to everyone else. The Inn provided rooms and food for paying customers to rest their weary bones and satiate their hunger. Not everyone could afford such opulent luxury, but many would spend their last coin for the chance to experience the beautiful escape, even if it was fleeting and left them destitute the next morning.

"Kagome-chan, you shouldn't give your money away like that." Asano couldn't restrain herself any longer. She was a girl with her head on straight and an inability of holding her tongue when faced with such poor judgment. Though Kagome rolled her eyes at the oncoming lecture, she maintained a lighthearted smile. It was like this every month. Asano never approved of her charitable nature and apparent lack of self-preservation. Not to say that older girl was a selfish person per se, she just knew too well that many who begged for money rarely spent it wisely. "Giving it to those who beg will do nothing to help their situation past today. That money could be better put to use by saving it… or spending it on yourself." Asano had a very 'matter-of-factly' tone to her smooth voice, as if she were trying to act as the adult she hadn't yet become.

"How should I spend it? There is nothing left in this town that I want to spend my allowance on. I paid the courier and have no need to save the rest. So why not give it to someone else who has much better use for it. It will ease his suffering, even if for just a little while." Kagome had a generous soul but was incredibly naïve to think that she had no reason to save her own money. She still believed that a bright outcome was only weeks or months away, and that a reunion with her father would shortly follow. Kagome couldn't comprehend the idea that her life could get much worse. She was a sheltered royal, after all.

"Well, for starters…" Asano's voice trailed off as they walked past the front steps of the Inn, where men and women could be seen coming and going at their leisure. Among them was Kikyou, who inspired every citizen she passed by to fall on their knees in reverence. She was followed by the three other girls who had also come on the excursion to the Merchant Town, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Saya, as well as two protective Taijiya warriors. Kagome knew that Asano wanted to go inside, but her reasons for refraining were simple.

"I get to bathe and have three meals every day at the temple. You have the same at your own village. So, what need do we have for joining Kikyou and her friends at the Inn?" Being stubborn as she was, Kagome did not leave Asano any time to interject. When the Taijiya dawdled at the front of the Inn, looking forlornly at its inviting entrance, Kagome grasped her wrist to pull Asano away. "You can spend your money there if you so desire, but I won't. There are other things I want to spend my time doing." Kagome and Asano were heading towards the farthest edge of the Merchant Town, a very familiar place to them by now. The older girl groaned and gave her friend a playful shove, causing Kagome to teeter awkwardly on her wooden sandals before she caught her balance. A few bystanders watched the interaction with looks of bitter judgment, as if jealous of the carefree teenagers before them.

"I won't go without you, Kagome-chan! Just once though I want to soak in the hot spring and eat pork dumplings until I get sick. Doesn't that sound fun?" Her tone was playful again, making Kagome laugh and finally relent. Eventually the dusty path they walked along became a faded trail of worn-down grass that led up towards an old hut. Smoke billowed from the opening in the thatched roof, signifying that someone occupied the shabby construction. The sky, which had been a pleasant blue only an hour ago, was beginning to turn an ominous grey.

"Fine, yes… eating until we make ourselves sick is very appealing. Next month, when I come back for another visit, we will go to the Inn. I promise." Kagome laughed at the excited expression on her friend's face. Asano was one of her dearest companions and Kagome would give anything to see her happy. She still assumed that the next month would bring only good changes or would at least remain the same. A minute or so later, when the hut was within earshot, Kagome and Asano stopped walking.

"Try to be quick. I don't want Kisawa-sama yelling at me for not having you back in time." Asano commented ruefully as she took a comfortable seat on the grassy earth, her boomerang having been stabbed into the ground to serve as a backrest behind her. Kagome grinned sheepishly at the vivid memory of Asano being unfairly chastised by the Headmistress and nodded quickly.

"I promise. I just need to check in on them." Just then, the familiar low rumbling of distant thunder caused both girls to look up at the cloudy sky. A storm was sure to follow.

"Make it fast. I don't think we have long before it starts to rain."

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Kagome!" A young, animated voice called out her name as she pushed aside the straw mat that hung from the head of the doorway. The source of said voice was a young Kitsune-Youkai by the name of Shippou. He flung himself against the soon-to-be fourteen-year-old's chest with a strength that would one day easily overpower her. His claw-tipped fingers caught on the fabric of her kimono, as did the ones on his beastly hind-legs, making it easy for him to scramble onto her shoulder. He was diminutive, fitting easily in Kagome's arms, but it was to be expected for a Youkai of his breed and age. Since Kitsune were a cousin to Inu-Youkai, Kagome was vaguely aware of their traits. While Shippou still had a great deal of physical development to go through, mentally he was around the age of six or seven.

"Shippou-Bo! How have you been?" Her bright eyes focused on the Kitsune's adorable face. He was a striking creature already, with his flaming red hair and distinctive emerald eyes, but Kagome wondered how much would change as he grew older. Shippou moved to perch himself comfortably on Kagome's left shoulder, and she did not mind his weight or the deft prick of his nails that pierced through her kimono.

"I've never been so bored in my life! Why can't you visit us more often?" There was an accusatory tone to his boyish voice, paired with a damning pout that made Kagome feel immensely guilty. Tilting her head into Shippou's side, providing a subtle view of her bare neck to him, Kagome made an apology to appease the immature Kitsune-Youkai. She naturally assumed such a position because of her upbringing in Youkai society, the gesture was a universal sign in their world for submission and atonement.

"I'm sorry, Shippou-Bo. Kisawa-sama hasn't allowed us to leave the Temple. She thinks it is too dangerous to make the trip as often as we used to." Upon seeing her submissive gesture, Shippou calmed down and offered his own affectionate response. He was a Youkai living close to humans and was too young to effectively mask his Yoki from them, so he rarely received such warm fondness and acceptance. Burrowing his nose into her hair, Shippou smiled as he was soothed by Kagome's unique scent and the mysterious pull of her aura.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'm happy that you still come at all. Totosai-sama is getting so cranky and mean!" At the mention of the third presence in the drafty hut, Kagome quickly moved further inside to properly greet him. The old man in question was seated on his narrow, grass-stuffed futon, seeking reprieve from his arthritic bones in the face of an oncoming storm. He had large bulbous eyes that protruded unnaturally from his wrinkled face. In general, he had the sharp features that one normally associated with Youkai, albeit a very elderly one. But to the Ningen who were aware of him, he had the reputation of being just a cranky old hermit that lived on top of the hill, keeping a Youkai kit as a slave. No one bothered him or knew the truth of his origins. Totosai was exceptionally skilled at concealing his Yoki, deceiving every human around him apart from Kagome.

Though she didn't understand it herself, Kagome was acutely aware of the Yoki energy that dwelling inside every Youkai. Unlike the Taijiya who trained for years to discern between different types of auras and energies, Kagome's ability to notice it came naturally. She had been visiting Totosai and Shippou for almost a year now and had not once broached the subject of his past or true nature as a Youkai living incognito so near to the Merchant Town. Kagome didn't get the sense that Totosai had evil intentions or a malicious heart, so she took a leap of faith and let him continue living there unreported to the Taijiya; she even went so far as to disallow Asano from getting too near to him, lest she discover the truth. Totosai was hiding it for a reason and Kagome saw no need to oust him without a just reason. Besides, she was comforted by the familiar sensation of Yoki energy swirling around her. It felt like standing close to a fire, with its heat pressing against her skin in a dangerous and exciting way. It was something that had been ever-present in Kagome's life since birth and having a chance to recapture it was like a gift from the Kami. However, the circumstances that led up to their strange friendship were far more complex than Kagome could imagine.

"Totosai-sama! How have you been fairing?" Kagome kicked off her wooden sandals near the opening behind her and rushed around the center of his hut, where a cast-iron kettle hung above a small fire. Shippou jumped from her shoulder and landed on the wood-planked floor with graceful ease. The Youkai-in-disguise merely let out a weary moan as the teenage girl took her place beside him. Though he appeared as a feeble old man, the power and energy contained within Totosai was legendary and immeasurable. To Kagome though, he was a dear friend who stood in the place left empty by her father's absence. It was nice having a paternal male figure in her life again and caring after him gave her a sense of purpose.

"Terrible! That little brat is making my life a living Hell. I give him a place to sleep and food to eat, and all I ask for in return is that my home be kept neat and our water basin full. But he shirks his chores at every opportunity! I regret ever letting him past my doorstep!" Totosai's impassioned complaints were so histrionic that Kagome couldn't help but laugh behind her hands. She watched Totosai and Shippou bicker back and forth, and for a moment forgot about the frustrations of her everyday life. Sitting in the small, rundown shack with two of the silliest creatures she'd ever met allowed Kagome to forget about studying for lessons, contending with the Headmistress, or worrying about her father. Even though it was only for a short while and happened far less than she would prefer, Kagome appreciated the vacation from her woes. A sudden strike of lightning and thunder interrupted the scene, giving Shippou such a fright that he leapt into Kagome's lap, whimpering pitifully.

"Aw, poor Shippou-Bo… It's only a bit of lightening." She cooed sweetly into his tapered Youkai ear, causing Totosai to scoff and roll his eyes. The effect of Kagome's motherly embrace and calming voice lulled Shippou into a more relaxed state. The kit burrowed his face into the curve of her arm, seeking the refuge of darkness, and moaned happily when Kagome began raking her nails along his back. Then, as if reading his mind's desire, Kagome quietly sang one of the song she learned in a past music lesson. While the girl had no aptitude for playing any instrument, her fingers refused to cooperate despite Kisawa's many attempts to force them to, but Kagome had discovered a talent for singing that'd never been revealed to her before.

"Within my body a rain of stars is falling down to you… The dawn freezes in golden hues, coloring our steady breaths and our skin… I loved you so much it hurt…" Kagome continued to sing under her breath what all she remembered of it. The song was very simple, a basic tune that was intended to be easily learned, but it was enough to quiet Shippou. Another low rumble of thunder happened, but fortunately he was unbothered by it.

"You are to blame for his appalling behavior. Your sweet talk undoes all my hard work of toughening him up. He acts like he should still be on his Oka-san's teat!" Totosai glanced at the cast-iron kettle as steam began to billow from its spout. His contorted hand, which seemed to tremble with apparent weakness, reached out to take hold of it with a folded piece of cloth. But a sudden pain shot through his entire arm, causing Totosai to recoil. Kagome noticed her aged friend wince and pull his hand back and knew that the impending storm was causing his rheumatism to flare up.

"Here, let me." She offered politely and used the excess fabric of her sleeve to carefully grasp the kettle's handle, then carefully lifted it from the sturdy hook it was hung on. Kagome avoided being licked by the flames as she pulled the kettle towards herself, then leaned forward to pour the steaming water into a small cup already filled with the herbs that were to his liking. Totosai remained indifferent to the kind gesture, but he kept a watchful eye on Kagome even when she wasn't aware of it. After placing the heavy kettle back on its hook, Kagome offered her old companion his fresh cup of hot tea and Totosai took it with just a curt nod. It was all she'd get from him, and Kagome knew better than to expect any further signs of gratitude. For a few minutes the three remained quiet as they listened to the distant storm slowly approaching overhead.

"Kagome, I want to hear some more of your stories." Shippou pressed eagerly as he gazed up with his large green eyes.

"I can't stay that long, Shippou-Bo. A storm is coming and Kisawa-sama will want to return before the path becomes too wet to travel." Kagome looked down at the young Kitsune in her lap with an apologetic smile and was struck by how much his pout resembled that of her past friend's.

"You said you'd make up a story for me that had more fighting in it. You promised!" The request was so similar to Inuyasha's that Kagome couldn't stop herself from letting out an embittered, dismissive chuckle. It was quite painful to have no earthly idea of Inuyasha's current whereabouts or wellbeing.

"I promise to tell you a very long and violent one when I stop by again. But not today, Shippou-Bo." Kagome used a firm but gentle hand as she lifted Shippou from her lap. He was clearly upset from being denied, but there was nothing Kagome could do about the sudden storm rolling across the sky towards them. As she stood up from the floor, dusting the kimono's fabric in front of her knees, Totosai blinked and sipped his tea quietly.

"Safe travels, Kagome." It was a simple gesture of good will, nothing grand, but one that brought a dazzling smile to Kagome's face as she was stepping into her sandals at the doorway. Totosai was struck by how lovely she looked in that moment, and he understood why Touga had been so keen on her mating one of his sons. Alas, it seemed as if that plan would never come to fruition.

"It won't be long until I come by for another visit. Be kind to each other while I'm gone. Goodbye, Totosai-sama! Goodbye, Shippou-Bo!" Kagome paused long enough to throw a farewell glance over her shoulder before she pushed past the mat and stepped outside. Asano was already standing in wait for Kagome, with her boomerang poised over her head to serve as a shield from the drizzling rain. The sky was already dark with heavy clouds and promised for a torrential downpour before the day was over. The two girls ran along the path that lead them back into the Merchant Town where the rest of the party were already gathered, arriving just in time to avoid Kisawa's ire.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The largest room inside the Kanpeki Temple was not intended solely for instruction and classes, but to also serve as a comfortable place for everyone to gather at the end of the day for their nightly reading sessions. On this evening it was an especially appreciated opportunity to ride out the raging storm that howled and pounded outside. None of the girls were eager to return to their rooms while the storm continued, so they tolerated the mind-numbing dictations that Kisawa forced them to participate in while she plucked away at her shamisen. Her younger assistant Michiko, who was surprisingly kind despite learning under Aiko Kisawa, was also present to lend support on her own shamisen.

All the girls were seated around the room in comfortable positions on the floor or against the walls, dressed in their white juban and fresh-faced after their baths. Candles and lanterns were strategically placed and allowed them to see, but the low flickering light only added to the dreary ambiance that the storm induced. Some girls had already succumbed to the effects of their hard day and were napping on the floor or braced against each other's back to prevent them from collapsing, and the rest were not far from that. Tomoe, a thirteen-year-old with dark freckles, had half-lidded eyes as she stared lazily into the empty space in front of her. Rin's head was resting in Kaoru's lap while she sucked on her short thumb and inched towards sleep. Kagome's bored mind had already stopped paying attention to the story being read aloud, instead musing over the last tale she shared with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha; she never had the chance to tell them how it ended.

Kikyou's droning voice dictated the words written on the scroll in her lap with all the zeal of a dead fish. It was a Ningen cautionary tale for young girls intended to instill the belief that their personal desires had no merit, and the pursuit of selfish wants was an abhorrent action. The story praised those who made sacrifices to meet the demands of their family and husband, as well as for the greater good of their people. In the Ningen Kingdom, it was not a woman's place to make her own decisions or defy the men in her life. In the story, those who did such things were horrifically punished as a means of terrifying the listening audience into submission. Many of the girls were quick to accept such an unbalanced arrangement, but Kagome found herself disagreeing with the stories Kisawa made them read on a nightly basis. Compared to humans, Youkai had progressed far beyond them in regard to social norms and gender expectations.

"Nobu-sama saw the sorrow in his child's eyes, but he knew that family honor must prevail. Nobility was not to be trifled with. _'I beg of you, Yubari,'_ he said. _'marry Katsu-san in the spring as he has asked. You will bring great honor to this family by doing so.'_ " Kikyou, for all her talents with music and etiquette, had no flare for theatrics or creativity. Her words rambled into one another as if she were reading news about crops or trade agreements. As she took a pause, Kisawa spoke up to select the next girl who would continue reading.

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama. Kagome-sama, you may take your turn." Her nimble hands continued to pluck gently at the Shamisen strings, needing no sheet music to inspire a beautiful melody. Discipline was a way in which Aiko Kisawa lived her life, and her proficient playing was a testament to that. Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to look more alert, as Kikyou handed her the worn-out scroll. A loud rumbling from outside let them all know that the storm was still going on. Kagome unraveled the parchment and scanned the lines of calligraphy until finding the place where Kikyou had left off.

"Yubari said to him, _'You are right, Otou-san. I must put away my foolish fantasies and childhood wishes. I will do as you ask and marry Katsu-san.'_ " Upon looking up at the faces around her, Kagome saw only boredom and disinterest. No one was invested in the story, not after having heard it so many times, and she felt the urge to change things up. Out in the hallway Shiori knelt in the darkness, listening and wishing she could join the others. It was terrifying weathering a storm alone in the attic. Without a second thought, Kagome shut the scroll and began unraveling her own story. " _'But I simply won't do it. I'm sorry Otou-san, but when I marry it will be for love.'_ " The unexpected turn of events caught the attention of few girls, who perked up with curious expressions. Kagome's mind began weaving a new tale to entertain her friends, and soon the scroll went ignored in her lap. "With no chance of taking her words back, she ran from the Palace to find her lover Nagisa, a stable boy whom Yubari secretly adored. Together they escaped to a faraway island where no one knew their names."

The fanciful words had every girl enthralled, and they all began to shift towards Kagome with eager interest. One poor child who had fallen asleep against another girl's back fell sideways like a sack of potatoes once her support moved away. It was uncommon for them to hear such a fantastic story, and they hung on every word with bated breathes and wide eyes. Even Michiko couldn't resist the lure of such an exciting tale. Kisawa finally took notice of the shift in attitude and paused plucking the instrument to focus on Kagome's story, then brusquely set it on the floor before rising to her feet. Michiko stopped playing her shamisen and nervously watched the headmistress approach the collection of students. Kikyou was still seated in her spot against the wall, detached from the larger group and pretending as if she wasn't interested in the story. It didn't take long for Kisawa to maneuver around the sea of children to get to Kagome, their delinquent ringleader. Going unnoticed by everyone else, Kisawa snatched the scroll from Kagome's lap and scanned its passages for any hint of what was being told.

"But on the way, their ship was attacked by pirates! They wanted to kidnap Yubari for ransom, but Nagisa would not let them. _'You'll have to kill me before getting to her!_ ' He shouted bravely at the dangerous pirates surrounding them. The two lovers fought hard to protect each other, but they were horribly outnumbered. Rather than suffer a painful death at the hands of pirates, they risked their lives and threw themselves into the open ocean. As they began to drown, Yubari and Nagisa held each other close and swore their undying love." At this point, Kagome's voice took on a wistful tone and many of the girls let out a longing sigh at the notion of such romance and adventure. "Then, when it seemed as if all hope was lost, a beautiful water Kami appeared-" She was interrupted with the loud clap of Kisawa's hands, jarring everyone back to reality. Even Shiori, who was still kneeling on the other side of the wall in the corridor, jumped from the sudden noise.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Kisawa had an astonished, disbelieving expression on her stern face. Kagome became uncharacteristically soft-spoken as she answered the question. The girls that sat around her scooted back to their previous spots and kept their eyes downcast, lest they earn unwanted attention from the Headmistress.

"I couldn't bear to see her marry someone she didn't love. So, I imagined another ending." Kagome spoke with a reasonable tone, showing no sign of regret, which caused Kisawa to narrow her eyes menacingly.

"You imagined it?" The older woman questioned mockingly. But it either went unnoticed or Kagome wasn't bothered by the rude response.

"Haven't you done that before, Kisawa-sama? Believed in something just so it'd seem real?" Yet another flash of Kagome's damning defiant nature, which caused Kisawa to bristle and scoff derisively.

"That must be quite easy for someone who has been given everything in life. But this is reality and I will not have you filling their heads with childish fantasies. There will be no more make-believe, or story-telling, of any kind. Is that understood?" The punishment didn't seem to fit the crime, but there was no room for further argument.

"Yes Kisawa-sama." The girls answered in practiced unison, though they were obviously dejected by the harsh penalty that Kisawa bestowed upon them. The introduction of Kagome's imaginative stories had sparked their curiosity, leaving them desperately wanting for more.

"All of you, go to bed." Punctuated with a loud clap of thunder, Kisawa's words were final and beckoned the girls to retire for the night. With a few groans, the ten young ladies stood up and respectfully bowed before their headmistress, who sneered at them from over her long nose. They seemed reproachful enough, but their fixed jaws and downcast eyes belied hidden emotions about the night's turn of events. Shiori scampered back up to the second floor as the girls filed into the hallway, each holding a single candle to light their way. Their collective flames illuminated the previously dark hallway, and as soon as the shoji door had been shut behind them, whispering commenced.

"I never heard a story like that in my entire life!" Rin hissed excitedly as she tugged on Kagome's sleeve. Another girl by the name of Yuki, whom Kagome had grown quite fond of, walked alongside her and Rin as they all moved through the halls. Kikyou was ahead of them, followed by her loyal group, but remained within earshot of their conversation.

"I bet you know lots of them, don't you Kagome-chan?" Yuki pressed keenly. "After Kisawa-sama goes to bed, we'll sneak in to your room and you can tell us another amazing story. Will you, Kagome-chan?" The thirteen-year-old-girl felt her cheeks grow hot with the sudden attention.

"Please?" Rin was practically bouncing in place with hopeful desperation, and upon seeing Yuki's pleading expression, Kagome laughed and surrendered to them.

"Only if it's just us three." They could be heard whispering and giggling throughout the hallways, but the other girls didn't seem to mind since they were all tired. As everyone found the doors to their respective rooms, Kagome and her two friends lingered in the hallway. Kikyou secretly watched from her open screen the exchange between Kagome, Rin, and Yuki. It was irritating to think that any amount of adulation was being given to Kagome, but what made it even more outrageous was the fact that Yuki had once been her most loyal friend. It was yet another reason Kikyou told herself that Kagome should have never been brought to the Kanpeki Temple.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"The evil Matsumoto locked Akane in her tower prison. And there she waited for many weeks, just staring out the window and missing her Shinjiro terribly." It was well past their curfew, but the draw of a compelling story and the exhilaration of breaking Kisawa's rules was far too enticing for Yuki and Rin to pass up. They sat with Kagome on her plush futon, all draped in the silken sheets that had been imported from Youkai lands, lost in her exciting tale of Akane and Shinjiro. Above them in the attic, Shiori laid on the ground with her Hanyou ear pressed against the floor trying her hardest to listen as well.

"The next day, Shinjiro returned to the magic circle only to see that his beloved Akane was no longer there. He began a desperate search for her all throughout forest and surrounding villages, until someone finally told him of Matsumoto taking Akane back to the cursed palace. Shinjiro mounted his steed and rode many days and nights towards the palace, killing Matsumoto's evil minions along the way. The entire army had been put under a spell that made them into violent, mindless puppets. Not wanting to shed needless blood, Shinjiro managed to evade them as he got closer and closer to the palace, where his Akane waited for weeks to be rescued. Little did he know, Matsumoto was watching him from the shadows and waiting for Shinjiro to fall into his trap." Kagome was ecstatic to share such a precious story with her new friends; it almost distracted her from thinking about telling it to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at their special hideaway.

The soft giggles and hushed gasps coming from inside Kagome's chamber could be overheard even across the hallway in another private room. The O-Hime and her friends sat bored in uninterrupted silence as a girl named Satsu methodically combed the long strands of Kikyou's silken hair. She had summoned her closest companions that night with the intention of simulating the same fun that Kagome and her friends were having, but it was to no avail. The storm outside was dying down, and everyone in Kikyou's room seemed to be going stir-crazy with boredom and fatigue. After another wave of Rin and Yuki's audible reactions reached Kikyou's room, one girl finally snapped.

"That's it!" A twelve-year-old girl named Asahina exclaimed suddenly as she rose up from her knelt position beside Kikyou. "I don't care what you say about Kagome-sama! Her stories sound much more enjoyable than watching your hair getting combed." The outspoken girl startled the others with her defiant outburst, then left them in shock when she marched from the room with a determined stride. Visibly bothered, Kikyou tried to tamper the hurt and bitterness she felt as she regarded the others remaining in her room. She gazed at them through the opulent circular mirror above her vanity table with the detached regality one expected an O-Hime to maintain, but it only made things worse for Kikyou.

"If anyone else feels the same, I think she should leave too." The pride and arrogance that was meant to hide her insecurity caused the situation to backfire on Kikyou. It only took her 'so-called' friends moments to calmly, but hurriedly, exit the room one by one. First went Haruhi and Tomoe, then Kaoru, Saya, and finally Satsu followed shortly after. With wide, bewildered eyes, Kikyou remained sitting stiffly at her mirror and listened to their footsteps padding across the hallway. They abandoned her without a shred of remorse. In fact, they looked almost relieved. For a moment Kikyou tried to smother her injured feelings and maintained a sense of noble decorum, but it eventually evaporated as her breathing turned ragged and her fists trembled with the force of her anger. No one saw the tears that stained her flushed cheeks or heard the attempts to hold back her cries. From Kagome's room, their renewed laughter only fueled Kikyou's vehement jealousy.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"As Shinjiro sped towards the palace, an arrow suddenly came from nowhere and sank into his horse's neck. The massive creature fell to the ground with a final scream of pain, taking Shinjiro down with it." Many of the girls listening to the story sucked in their breath at the upsetting thought of a horse being so cruelly injured. "Before the poison stopped its heart, Shinjiro freed his trapped leg from beneath the dying horse and wept as he cradled its head in his arms." Kagome paused to notice that some of the girls even had tears in their eyes as they listened to her dramatic, heartbreaking story. In the back of her mind she wondered if the story was becoming too dark for her friends to handle.

"Shinjiro looked up at the road he'd been traveling on and saw that the cursed palace was within a hundred paces from him. On either side of the road, eight of Matsumoto's possessed archers hid in the trees with poison tipped arrows all pointed at Shinjiro. Unaware of the trap that has been set for him, Shinjiro stood up to continue towards the palace. His enraged gaze never strayed from the tallest tower, where he knew Akane was being held. But before he could even take the first step, eight arrows shot down from the trees and impaled his body in every direction! It happened so fast that Shinjiro barely felt them puncture his body, and his determination was so great that he forced himself to continue staggering towards the palace." Before Kagome could stop herself from traumatizing her schoolmates, she became wrapped up in the momentum of her own story.

"From the palace gates, Matsumoto watched as Shinjiro refused to submit to his fatal wounds. Being a master archer as well, the evil sorcerer took his massive bow that could hold not one, but ten arrows! Each tip filled with a deadly poison…" Kagome drew her arms up in the position that archers used when pulling back the heavy notch and aimed the invisible arrow at the girls sitting around her. The frightened girls squealed and gasped as they instinctively leaned away from the threat, but still remained invested in mounting climax of Kagome's story.

"The arrows sped through the air and landed in a circle around Shinjiro. A miasma began to seep into air in thick purple clouds, trapping him and stealing the air from his lungs as he breathed in the deadly poison. With his eyes still cast up towards the palace tower, Shinjiro fell to the ground dead." As if on cue, one last clap of loud thunder caused the girls to let out terrified screams. Kagome was quick to cover their open mouths with her hands, halting the cries before they could alarm Kisawa. They all abruptly stopped and waited the appropriate amount of time to determine if the strict woman would come check on them. Once the danger passed, they began to giggle and had to stifle their excited laughter.

"Kagome, finish the story! I have to know if Akane is saved!" Tomoe begged hastily, with the others nodding in agreement.

"I think we've pushed our luck enough. We should save the rest for another night." Though it pained her to deny her friends the entertainment they were so desperately seeking, Kagome didn't want to risk being caught by Kisawa. Their disappointment was evident on their faces, but in the back of their minds they knew it was for the best. "I promise that I will tell you the rest very soon." Kagome smiled and waved her friends goodbye as they snuck out of her room and was left alone in near darkness with just a small candle still flickering. The tired girl extinguished the small flame and happily sunk down into the comforting embrace of her bed, falling asleep to thoughts of possible outcomes for her story. Sadly, the conclusion she came to would not be told for quite some time.

Updated 4.5.19


	9. It's My Turn to Fly

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I would love to be averaging like at least 5 reviews for every chapter, because I need validation and I am weak and pathetic as a writer lol. Please, even if it's just a little 'you go girl' or 'omg that one thing you wrote was neat', I would really appreciate it.

I gotta give a shout out to my most loyal reviewer, BazookaBG, who has been such a wonderful friend since my first story, The Story. As well as Jingyee1511, who has left a review for every chapter and OMG do I thank them for that! At this point, I'm writing and posting updates to keep the two of you satisfied XD so thank you so so so so so much!

PS! For this song, especially the beginning part with Inuyasha, I used the song 'It's My Turn to Fly' by The Urge to motivate and inspire me, AS WELL AS 'Cosmic Castaway' by Electracy. The lyrics do a very good job of describing how he feels and the songs are REALLY GOOD.

P.P.S. I know I said that there would be a big reunion in this chapter...but I had to split it into two chapters cuz then it would have been TOO MUCH happening in one chapter. Besides, Inuyasha needs some attention and whatnot lol Next chapter though...shit goes down...fluffy and terrible shit...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter eight: It's My Turn to Fly

"I've never seen such a thing in my life… a beast so small shouldn't be able to wield a sword that size. It's nearly twice his height, and yet he wields it as if it weighs nothing! With a single sweep he decimated my men right where they stood! Damn him!" A gathering of Taijiya warriors, men and women, sat round the healthy fire at the center of their largest and most accommodating communal structure. The children and their primary caregivers, a mother or father, had gone down for the night, leaving a serious discussion to be had among the leader and his trusted council.

"Ay, I've seen him too! He dresses in clothes stained red by the blood of his enemies. He looks to be just a teenage boy, but he bares the white hair of the Inu-Youkai… a dirty Hanyou no doubt. He is quite possibly the runt of the late Inu-No-Taisho." An older gentleman spoke above the suspicious murmuring of his peers, drawing sounds of agreement from them as they came to the same conclusion.

"What is he doing this close to our territory? Why do the Youkai not keep him in check? He ravages the Neutral Lands killing everyone that crosses his path, be it Ningen or Youkai. He must be put down before he grows even stronger!" A boisterous and reckless man insisted loudly, despite being the youngest in attendance and having the least influence over the others. He had just returned from a month-long venture of scouting the entire Kingdom's boundaries for any signs of a breach. After having battled for his life, and the lives of many civilians, he still suffered residual stress and bitterness towards any creature of Youkai descent.

"I say we leave him be, so long as he refrains from entering our territory there is no reason to search him out. The Ningen he killed were bandits who were terrorizing innocent civilians. We would have gone after them eventually. Our concerns must remain with the lower-level Youkai that continue to cross the borders onto our side of the Kingdom. They act recklessly, as if their motives are not their own, and could cause more trouble if we don't subdue them. The army is doing what they can to secure the borders around the Palace. We must protect the Kanpeki Temple and now the Merchant Town as well. Should they get past our defenses, we would all be at imminent risk." A woman's voice of reason gave power to the reservations many others felt about the current situation. Was it wiser to leave the unpredictable Hanyou alone in lieu of driving out the other, more dangerous Youkai?

"Just a fortnight ago, ten of us were called to exterminate a flock of Tori-Youkai that were coming up from the Eastern Youkai Kingdom. These lower-level Youkai are far more drawn to our Kingdom than they have ever been in the past. We must be vigilant in the defense of our people, now more than ever." As the consensus began to shift to a new agreement, the young fighter felt the urge to speak up once more to plead his case.

"But that Hanyou could pose an even larger threat in the future! We must be rid of him while we can still overpower him!" His insubordination went too far now and finally the Taijiya leader brought an end to the discussion.

"You speak of ambiguous possibilities for the future, which we have no way of predicting with absolute certainty. The current objective is preservation of our borders and the protection of this Kingdom's civilians from things that pose danger to us NOW. In this moment. We will not target the rogue Hanyou until the day he crosses the border. We do not have the resources to send hunting parties on pointless errands. Ningen that cross into the Neutral Lands or other Youkai territories forfeit their lives on their own accord. If I hear that any of you have sought him out, or conspired to draw him into our territory, you will be considered a traitor and exiled from the Clan and sent to the frontlines. End of discussion." Despite a few having lingering doubts over their leader's conclusion, no one spoke up to defy him.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Please, someone help me!" A young woman's voice filtered through the fields and trees with a frightened tone. "Help! Anyone! I need help!"

Inuyasha's white ear rotated in the direction of the frantic voice that came from somewhere below his tall vantage point, which then caused him to sit up from a reclined position in the crook of the tree's branch. It was a cool day, as winter was fast approaching, and a chill in the air was carried on the wind that rustled his snowy locks. Below, running through the thicket of trees, was a young woman. She wore the clothes of a fieldworker, someone who most likely came from the small farming village not far from where Inuyasha liked to roam. But she had ventured past the protected boundaries between the Ningen territory and Neutral Lands. Why? Was something chasing her? What had her so frantic? As he crouched on the balls of his bare feet, signaling his decision to jump down, Inuyasha put a steadying hand against the sheath hanging from his hip before gracefully leaping towards the ground. Just then, an irritating voice spoke into the hollow of his sensitive left ear.

"Master Inuyasha, it is not wise for you to interfere. If it is discovered that you frequent this area, you will be chased away… like all the previous times." Myouga's nasally voice caused Inuyasha to let out a gruff moan as he shook his head, dislodging the flea from its place near his ear.

"Yeah, but she needs help." Inuyasha argued as he chased after the girl, who was still running along the tree line in a desperate attempt to find someone. Her wailing pleas echoed around them and would likely draw unwanted attention. Inuyasha remained camouflaged in the density of the forest as he jogged to catch up to her. "Ain't like it's a group of Taijiya or bandits. It's just a girl. I can help her." His boyish voice held the promise of one day dropping into a deeper tone, but not for another year or two. Inuyasha had grown since the time of his exile from the Western Lands. He now stood as a gangly fourteen-year-old Hanyou with big expressive eyes and a reckless streak that was characteristic of his age and species. The Fire-Rat Haori that had once been too large for him now fit appropriately on his bigger frame. Still, there was much growing he had to do before reaching a point of physical maturation.

"That one girl most likely has an Otou-san. And he will have friends. And when they hear that a Hanyou had anything to do with her, they will seek you out with the intent of killing you! Master Inuyasha, let her be!" Myouga tried to make his young charge listen to reason, but Inuyasha merely waved him off.

"I can handle them. I'm getting stronger all the time and can take down whatever gets in my way." Before Myouga could disagree, he was roughly flicked away and left forgotten as Inuyasha jumped out into the open on the other side of the tree line. The young woman was out of breath and clearly shaken as she came to a gasping halt, but the sight of Inuyasha instantly drained the remaining oxygen from her lungs. He stood before her, fierce and attempting to look benevolent, but it only served to terrify her even more.

"No! Please, don't kill me!" The girl took off into the open fields, trying to flee from the perceived threat that Inuyasha posed.

"Wait! I ain't gonna hurt ya!" He shouted animatedly. In a few strides, thanks to his Hanyou abilities, Inuyasha stood in front of the girl again. She came to a skidding stop, causing her to fall backwards onto the grassy earth. "What are you running from? I can help." Inuyasha took a step towards the girl, who couldn't have been more than seventeen years old, and offered his clawed hand to her. Upon seeing the deadly points, she swatted his hand away and scrambled to get back up and continue fleeing. At this point, Inuyasha was more irritated than offended. He was ready to heed Myouga's words when without warning a giant Hebi-Youkai came slithering towards them from its hiding place in the tall grass.

It was a huge creature, green in color with ugly black eyes and poison dripping from its deadly fangs. As the lower-class Youkai writhed and slithered towards them, its massive head lifted from the ground so to see its prey better. Inuyasha noticed something coiled tightly in its long, powerful body. It was a young boy. His face was a startling blue color and Inuyasha could see dark purple veins throbbing along the kid's exposed skin; he'd been poisoned. So, this was what had the girl running and crying for help? A shrill cry pierced the area around them as the snake charged the defenseless Ningen, who was frozen to the spot.

"Hey! Why don't you go after something that'll put up a fight!?" Inuyasha shouted aggressively as he took off towards the deadly Hebi-Youkai, sword already being extracted from its sheath and transforming into the imposing fang of his late father. This was the largest Youkai Inuyasha had ever taken on, but he paid that no mind as he leapt into the air with the Tessaiga poised above his head. With a determined cry, Inuyasha used the Youkai's lack of concern to his advantage and brought the full force of Tessaiga's power down onto the beast's neck.

Metal met flesh, and though the Youkai's scales were damn near impenetrable, Inuyasha was rewarded with the scent of toxic blood and the enraged hiss of a wounded Hebi-Youkai. It writhed in pain and shock, tightening its coils around the asphyxiated boy even more. Inuyasha heard the sickening noise of popping joints and breaking bones. As soon as he landed back onto the ground and had a firm hold on Tessaiga, Inuyasha charged again with the aim of hitting the same wound as before.

"You ugly bastard!" Inuyasha hollered as he reeled the Tessaiga back and pushed his body to carry him towards the dangerous Youkai faster than before. In that moment he tried to act in the way that his father might if he were in the same situation, brave and powerful. There had been little time spent training with the sword before Touga died, leaving Inuyasha with only snippets of information and knowledge passed down from his father. He only had vague instincts to rely on in times like this, and Inuyasha hoped that they were enough to keep him alive.

A bright light began emanating from Tessaiga's blade as it cut through the air, charging the attack with Yoki that Inuyasha was still learning to access. The air became static with the raw energy being produced, and as the Hebi-Youkai opened its great maw in a terrifying hiss, Inuyasha twisted his body and launched an attack that ended the larger beast's life by lopping its head clean off. Black fumes and acidic blood gushed out in a torrent as the Youkai's body uncurled and went limp, causing a tremor throughout the ground as it crashed down. Inuyasha sheathed the Tessaiga as he caught his breath and assessed the situation. There was disbelief on his face when he realized that victory had come so swiftly, but Inuyasha's excitement had to be tempered when he saw the girl struggling to free the boy from his compressing prison.

"I'll do it!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped atop the Snake's back and strained his muscles to push the coiled form enough to dislodge the unmoving boy. She continued to cry and weep as she pulled him free, and the two fell backwards onto the ground with the younger child against her stomach. Inuyasha pivoted to look down at them, and finally noticed how much damage had befallen the poor boy and that it was too late to save him. His back was twisted awkwardly, and his left arm hung from the shoulder unnaturally. But the worst of it was the sight of purple veins that pulsated with the snake's deadly venom. She must have noticed this as well, because in the next moment her heart wrenching cries permeated the field that had gone eerily quiet in the wake of Inuyasha's battle. His white ears fell backwards in shame and regret for having failed to save the boy, but Inuyasha was not expecting to be struck in the shoulder by clumps of dirt thrown in his direction.

"Get away! You killed him! You killed my Otouto-chan!" She was so blinded by her fear and anguish that the truth was impossible to discern, leaving only Inuyasha to take the brunt of the blame. He tried to defend himself but couldn't get a word out as the onslaught of rock and mud continued; it was her only mode of chasing him away. "My Toshio is dead!" Her voice was so ragged that it became grating and raw, striking Inuyasha harder than her feeble attempts of throwing rocks at him. Why couldn't she understand that he tried to save the boy and that it'd been a futile attempt from the very beginning?

"I-I'm sorry… Please, return to the Ningen territories. It isn't safe for you out here." Inuyasha bravely tried to approach the girl with the intent of helping her to stand, but it was met with vehement disdain and animosity. Her face contorted into a vicious expression that caused Inuyasha to reel back as if he'd been physically struck by her.

"You are a curse to these lands! I want every Youkai to die and rot in the ground! Get away from me!" The young woman pulled her dearly departed brother closer, sobbing loudly as he unresponsively molded to her embrace. Her words were hot in Inuyasha's ears and he finally complied with her wishes. As he retreated into the dark embrace of the forest, Inuyasha listened to the fading sounds of the girl's anguished screams. He sometimes resented the Hanyou abilities that made it impossible to ignore her. The slow meander he took quickly became a fast jog that eventually turned into a full-on sprint into the deepest sections of the forest. A blur to the world, Inuyasha sought out the most remote location he could find in order to attain the level of seclusion that he desperately needed.

When Myouga eventually caught up to his master, it was well into the twilight hours of the evening. The woods were heavy with pitch black darkness since the canopy interrupted any light offered by the stars and moon above. However, as the flea jumped higher and higher through the web of branches and leaves, he eventually broke through the treetops to find Inuyasha. The conflicted and lonesome Hanyou was perched on the tallest branch that could still hold his weight and had his eyes fixed on the blanket of brilliant stars above. There was a contemplative expression on his tanned face, as well as the remnants of dried tearstains on his cheeks.

"Master Inuyasha, I saw what became of the Hebi-Youkai. It is most impressive, your progress with the Tessaiga." Myouga was not the most affectionate or sensitive of creatures, but even he knew when a moment called for it. He tried to distract Inuyasha from his inner-torment by appeasing to his pride, but it was to no avail. The teenager was unfazed as he continued to stare listlessly up at the stars. "What has you so transfixed, Master Inuyasha?" The flea urged, which did catch Inuyasha's attention.

"Oka-san… Otou-san… They are up there somewhere." His tone was soft, but almost curious. Inuyasha's golden eyes searchingly traced across the beautiful array above him. "Oka-san said she would always watch over me… but I don't feel her anymore. I don't feel anything." His words were unsettling for the flea to hear, and Myouga felt a pang of worry for his master.

"Times will change, Master Inuyasha. This war will come to an end and in time you will find your place in society. Do not allow yourself to be brought down by your loneliness… many Youkai before you have gone mad because of it." Myouga's cautionary words did little to sway Inuyasha's wistful feelings, but they did stir some new thoughts.

"I already know where I'm meant to be. At Kagome's side." Inuyasha finally turned his gaze away from the night sky to look down at the flea perched on his knee. Myouga groaned at the Hanyou's persistence to seek out his childhood friend. It was a discussion – a fight – they had brought up many times already.

"Master Inuyasha…" Myouga's tone was uncharacteristically serious with warning and frustration. If Inuyasha was to venture so far into the Ningen Kingdom, past the Taijiya Village, it only meant certain death.

"I want to be with Kagome! And I know she'd want to be with me too! We could live out here in the Neutral Lands all by ourselves. I'm stronger now. I can protect her!" Inuyasha's voice became louder with each word, startling a few restful animals that had settled down near him. Myouga was not intimidated though.

"You won't get past the Merchant Town, let alone the Taijiya Village, that shield the Temple Kagome currently resides in! Should you step foot within their territory and be caught, you would give the Ningen every reason to hunt you down. Please, I beg of you, do not act impulsively!" Myouga's wise and harsh words had their intended effect. Inuyasha let out a huff as he crossed his arms and looked away from the flea, admitting defeat and accept his limitations. As he stole another glance up at the dazzling night sky, he couldn't help but envision a sweet image of Kagome, smiling and welcoming him back into her life.

Updated 4.5.19


	10. The Garden Meeting

A/N: OMG im so sorry it took so long to update. SO MUCH HAS BEEN HAPPENING AND I HAD SUCH A BLOCK! D: it sucked! But you got it now! I hope everyone enjoys :D

P.S.: The song that inspired this chapter is 'The Garden Meeting' from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack. ALSO! There is a song from an old anime I used to watch that Kagome sings and UGH I love it so much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter was edited by my beta and re-uploaded on 6/30/2018

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter nine: The Garden Meeting

 _'No force in the world is strong enough to cause me to abandon the late Inu-No-Taisho's final command. It was his wish that I remain near the O-Oujo-sama while her safety is at risk. Every day her situation becomes more and more perilous. It is no longer a war between Ningen and Youkai, but between the good and bad forces in our world. I have seen Youkai devour one another to gain power and influence, and Ningen turn on their own just to survive. The O-Oujo-sama cannot be left so defenseless in such a hostile world. This Totosai, your humble servant and loyal vassal, respectfully declines your request to return to the Western Mountains.'_

No matter how many times his eyes read the outrageous missive, Sesshoumaru could not wrap his frustrated mind around the fact that a direct order had been so callously disregarded. He was Inu-No-Taisho now, and even at such a young age he was considered one of the most powerful Youkai of their time. How dare that old crone be so insubordinate! Even though Totosai proudly held the title of being the oldest living Youkai, who happened to possess more Yoki and wisdom than any of their kind, he was still no Taisho and was expected to kneel to the commands of his sovereign Lord! Where did he get the gall to be so blatantly disrespectful?!

Piercing golden eyes were beginning to bleed red from the painful slight to his ego and dominance. Sesshoumaru, seated at the same elegant desk his father once ruled from, tore the parchment into shreds with vehemence. It was taking all his willpower and control to calm the raging desire to do the same to Totosai's body. However, doing so would only incur resentment from his fellow Taisho. Totosai was the most renowned blacksmith throughout all the four Kingdoms and his weapons were things of legend; no one wanted to be without his priceless skills during a time of war. After taking a few deep, controlled breaths through his angular nose, Sesshoumaru felt his heart slowing and the heat under his skin beginning to die down. After so many months of being on edge, of planning for this upcoming and pivotal mission, the smallest upsets these days easily triggered his temper.

The following morning, the best warriors from all four Youkai Kingdoms would mobilize into one unstoppable force. Preparations had already been made and battle plans were finalized; there was no going back. At that time, the Palace of the Ningen Kingdom would be sieged without mercy or hesitation. Their mission was firm. End the lives of every Ningen within the palace walls, be they a lowly servant or the O-Kotei himself. The four Taisho would meet on the field with their warriors, a showing of unity between the Youkai Kingdoms, before commencing a massacre of unprecedented size and brutality.

The weight of the decision fell solely on Sesshoumaru's shoulders, feeling like an unbearably heavier burden with each passing day. The first impossible decision had been where to attack first. At the Kanpeki Temple or the Royal Palace? Who had to be more urgently eliminated. The O-Kotei and O-Komon, or the O-Hime and O-Oujo? Dividing their forces between the two strongholds was out of the question, as each was defended by the most capable and deadly soldiers and warriors within the Ningen Kingdom. Their forces still greatly outnumbered the Youkai. With all eyes trained on him, waiting for decisive action, Sesshoumaru had little time to weigh his options. Unable to bring himself to deliver the command that would end Kagome's life, he opted for attacking the Palace first, thereby only delaying Kagome's trauma and ultimate sadness by a few days at the most.

The issue of Sesshoumaru's previous loyalty to the Ningen no longer came up during discussions, as he had done an effective job of squelching any notion of remaining affinity for the Higurashi family. Now that the night was upon them though, the seventeen-year-old ruler found himself doubting every choice and action made since his father's untimely death. Despite his best efforts to eradicate her from his mind and heart, the inner-beast inside Sesshoumaru refused to let go of its affections for Kagome Higurashi. Nights were plagued with bittersweet dreams of their youth and possibilities of a future that would never come to pass. Advances from female Youkai only served to annoy him, despite being urged by his pestering mother to begin seeking a mate.

"Dammit!" When a familiar and unwelcomed tightness in his chest took hold of him, Sesshoumaru let out a guttural curse as he slammed his fist into the jade surface of the floor beneath him. The force of it did not damage the antique stonework, but it did cause a tremor throughout the room that shook the flames of lanterns surrounding him. The beast was howling, scratching, and demanding satisfaction, but it was unclear exactly what would sooth its raging fire. Something compelled Sesshoumaru to rise from his seated position, an air of determination and desperation hanging heavily around his impressive form. With long, smooth strides he moved through the grandiose halls of the Western Palace, exerting his Yoki to every being within the walls to stay out of his way. There was a terrifying frustration in his expression that conveyed the seriousness of his desire to be left alone, and it was a command no Youkai would dare defy.

In his private quarters, a suite of rooms that had once been the precious retreat for his mother and father, Sesshoumaru tore through chests, drawers, and wardrobes in a fervent search for something unknown. He knew not what his beast was so desperate to find and paid no heed for the mess that his servants would have to clean later. Fine clothes were strewn across the floors, chests overturned to empty their contents, and drawers were ripped from their spaces. In the end, it seemed to have been a futile mission. Desperate to sooth the inconsolable beast who suffered the weight of his guilt, Sesshoumaru was nearly at the end of his rope when he pulled the last drawer open in the hopes that it would recognize something inside.

In the same moment of opening the wooden drawer, Sesshoumaru froze as the waft of a familiar scent bombarded his senses. This drawer had not been opened in nearly two years and the contents within it had settled, as did their scent. The motion of pulling it out effectively awoke what had been lying dormant all this time. A cloth doll, worn from the years of being cherished and handled, lay innocently at the bottom of the empty drawer. Sesshoumaru felt his senses and mind being overtaken by emotions of the past, causing his legs to buckle under the weight of impending dread and shame.

Brought to his knees in a position someone of his stature would never willingly assume, Sesshoumaru gently lifted the doll from its forgotten confines. He instantly felt his beast beginning to calm as instinct took precedent over pride. In the safety of absolute privacy, with the steadfast trust that no being would discover his most shameful and precious feelings, Sesshoumaru brought the doll into the light. His eyes expressed the turmoil and regret that words and actions could not convey, as well as shame for being the eventual cause of Kagome's greatest sorrow in life. Slowly, with a breath caught in his throat, Sesshoumaru brought the doll up to his face as he inhaled its faint but familiar scent.

Like a drug to an addict, he found it impossible to stop at just that. Caressing its soft fabric body against his cheek, Sesshoumaru shut his eyes to allow himself the reprieve of dear memories. He was transported back to the day of Kagome's departure, when his family was still intact and there was a believable hope for a shared future with her. His beast cried out as well, echoing in his mind the deepest desire to be near Kagome. Though in his mind he knew it was the worst possible idea, Sesshoumaru was a slave to his instincts that night. With the beast having taken full control now, there was no stopping it until satisfaction was met.

Under the cover of night, and with the freedom of not being accountable to anyone, Sesshoumaru raced across the massive palace gardens as he gathered his Yoki in the form of a buoyant cloud that effortlessly lifted him into the brilliant night sky. Guards and Palace staff watched curiously as their Taisho took off without warning or explanation, but they knew better than to question it and had no reason to distrust his motives. Little did they know that Sesshoumaru was indeed breaking that trust.

He traveled fast, pushing the boundaries of his still budding abilities and stamina, and camouflaged his Yoki so that his presence was undetectable to those on the ground. Using the abundance of clouds in the night sky to his advantage, Sesshoumaru flew across the Neutral Lands and breached the Ningen Kingdom's border without catching the attention of a single being, Youkai or otherwise. His beast was in control, and it had the innate knowledge gifted through a proud lineage that allowed this to happen. It paid no heed to the problems between Ningen and Youkai, or other issues at play that controlled the fate of everyone involved. On this night, all that mattered was being reunited with Kagome.

Within a few hours, just as the midnight hour struck, Sesshoumaru arrived at the bridge of the Kanpeki Temple. Slightly out of breath after having exerted so much energy, he took a moment to examine his pitch-black surroundings. None of the stone lanterns were blazing with fire to shed light upon the courtyard, and no moonlight would ever permeate the canopy of trees above him. All he had to navigate with was his superb Youkai vision and hearing, which were more than enough to find his way to Kagome. Her scent hung in the air, but only lightly, as if it was carried by the wind from wherever she was currently located. The sounds of the rushing river that flowed under the bridge accompanied the noises of wind whistling through the forest. It was a peaceful song of nature and it calmed Sesshoumaru.

As he crossed over the wooden bridge, his black boots hardly making a sound, Sesshoumaru felt the resistance of ineffectual holy sutras trying to prevent his access to the Temple. It might have worked on lower-level Youkai, but nothing so menial would pose a threat to a being of his caliber. With a graceful stride, one likened to a stalking predator on the search for its prey, Sesshoumaru relied on his beast's heightened senses to seek and find Kagome's location. As he crossed through the empty stone courtyard and skirted the perimeter of the main Temple building, Kagome's aura became more and more pronounced. Her scent mingled with those of other Ningen, but none could compare.

The sleek Inu-Youkai slipped around the back of the Temple where the living spaces were located, using his senses to determine which shoji door opened to Kagome's room. Soft grass crunched under each gentle footstep he took, and the billow of his silken robes mimicked the sound of the wind. Mokomoko-sama was perched atop his right shoulder and posed no incumbrance to his movement at all, despite having grown considerably larger in the recent years. As the Inu-No-Taisho passed by a large private balcony, his senses alerted him to the sudden spike in Kagome's scent that blanketed the area. With no effort whatsoever, Sesshoumaru gracefully leapt over the short railing and silently landed on the hardwood just outside the door to her private quarters. Behind the thin shoji door, he heard her even breaths. Though his face remained stoic as ever, Sesshoumaru allowed himself a moment to shut his eyes and bask in the gentle caress of Kagome's aura. It was tantalizing, electrifying, and soothing all at the same time, driving his beast mad with desire.

With slow careful movements, Sesshoumaru pushed the shoji door open in its track to allow him entrance into the dark space. His sharp, Youkai eyes instantly located her sleeping form laying on a raised futon at the center of the large room. As he crossed the tatami matted floor between them, Sesshoumaru took a moment to notice the items she continued to cherish from Youkai culture. Did that mean she still had affections for Youkai? It was this beacon of light in a dark storm of uncertainty that gave Sesshoumaru hope for a pleasant reunion with his dearly missed friend.

As he came nearer, Kagome softly moaned in her sleep as she felt his Yoki encroaching upon her. Though she didn't wake, Kagome did turn over onto her back and furrowed her dark brow as she tossed her head to the side, as if searching for something in the confines of her dreamland. Sesshoumaru observed this as he knelt beside her, his robes and Mokomoko-sama settling down on the floor around him. Kagome turned her face once more, this time towards him, and a slow smile began to curl at her pink lips.

"Sesshoumaru…" It was carried out on a breath, but unmistakable still – she had sensed the Yoki energy and recognized him. Sesshoumaru's silver brow lifted into his bangs momentarily, surprised by her acute and unexpected ability. He then began to notice the changes that had occurred in her since their parting nearly two years prior. Her face had become more angular, attractively so, and pouty lips seemed to fit perfectly in proportion to the rest of her features. Her dark lashes were thicker, longer, and tapered into a delicate fan across her cheek. Though the blankets obstructed his view of her body, Sesshoumaru could surmise that she had grown taller and that certain parts had matured.

"Kagome…" His voice, deep and rumbling with a strange serenity, was not enough to rouse Kagome from her sleep. Reaching out with his hand, Sesshoumaru brushed the knuckles of his clawed fingers against the smooth skin of her cheek. The contact was so small, but it set ablaze an intense reaction that ignited a part of Sesshoumaru he never knew existed. By the way her face leaned into his touch, and the subtle upturn of the corner of her mouth, it was evident that Kagome experienced something similarly pleasant. The risk of his sudden and unplanned visitation held no significance anymore. To Sesshoumaru, the benefits outweighed the ramifications.

"Mm… hm?" As Kagome began to stir from her peaceful sleep and opened her bleary eyes to a pitch-black room, she immediately sensed and recognized the presences kneeling beside her. "Sessh-Sesshoumaru?" Her body was quick to react as she bolted up from her laying position, but the mind was slower to process what was going on. "Is this a dream?" It was a reasonable query, because this had been a reoccurring dream for her on many nights. Kagome was not yet lucid enough to realize the immodesty of her juban or just how strangely attractive her loose hair appeared in that moment. Sesshoumaru, however, could not disagree with is inner-beast when it reacted appreciatively to the sight of her.

"This is no dream, Kagome. I had to see you." Spoken with complete honesty, Sesshoumaru had no reason to lie to her. He took her small hand in his, causing Kagome to suck in a short breath at the unexpected touch. "Are you pleased?" The notion that she might not be glad to see him dawned on Sesshoumaru, planting a seed of doubt in the back of his mind.

"Of course, I am!" Though she had to keep the volume of her words at a minimum, lest one of the others overhear them, the excitement and relief in Kagome's voice was a reassurance that he hadn't committed a grievous mistake. It was as if no time had passed since their parting. There was no awkwardness between them and Kagome had no reservations with rising to her knees so she could throw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

Taken back by her eagerness and lack of hesitance, Sesshoumaru froze initially before returning the embrace. It had been nearly two years since such intimate affection had been given to him, excluding the times manipulative females had attempted to garner his attention. But in Kagome's case, it was with such genuine happiness and familiarity that nothing felt forced or contrived; it felt like coming home after being away for an eternity. Sesshoumaru and his beast acted with perfect understanding of one another as he buried his nose into the abundance of soft, black hair resting on her shoulder. Just as before, her scent was that unique pleasant compound of wisteria and fresh water. It bloomed and cascaded across his senses like the gentle caress of creek water tumbling over polished stone.

"I feared I might never see you again. I'm so glad to know that you're alright." Her chin was resting on Sesshoumaru's broad shoulder in the juncture of his neck, while her fingers laced through his silver locks behind his back. Kagome might not have been able to see in such darkness, but she remembered everything about him with vivid clarity. Only now he felt much larger in her arms. His frame was muscular instead of lean and his voice had deepened, though not yet to the point of sounding like Touga. "Why did you risk coming to see me?" They slowly separated from their embrace and simply faced one another.

"My beast needed to be near you. All this time I have wanted to be with you, but I couldn't let myself come. He took over… though I am glad of it." It was difficult to ignore the disgusting reality of war and their belonging to opposing sides, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome both understood the sacrifices required for the betterment of their people. "Kagome, I-" What was there to say? What could he say that would be fair to her and not cause him regret later? Watching her, despite the darkness of the room, Sesshoumaru memorized her growing beauty, replayed the sound of her voice, and vowed to never forget the feel of her body against his. If this was to be their last time together, it would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

"Shou-kun, come with me to the balcony. I want to see you, but we cannot light a candle in here." Kagome, now fully awake, stood up from the comfortable futon and brushed past Sesshoumaru's kneeling form to navigate over to the low table at the left side of her room. On it was a portable lantern ready to be lit and provide light in the darkness. A half-melted candle sat at the center, it's wick burnt from the previous night's usage. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome blindly felt for a match and rose to accompany her outside, where the wind had picked up.

Once in the relative safety of her balcony, Kagome struck the match on the wooden railing before quickly extending it into the lantern's narrow opening, holding still until the small flame spread to the candle's wick. Sesshoumaru stepped through the opened screen just as Kagome knelt to set the lantern on the short table that provided a useful surface during her time spent outside. Though the light was very dim and only radiated a short distance, it was enough to make out the familiar Youkai lowering himself to sit beside her.

"You've gotten so tall, Shou-kun. And Mokomoko-sama is so big! I think almost as long as Touga-sama's was." They were seated beside one another, with a respectable distance between them, as their ages called for a certain degree of decorum now. They were not children playing being waterfalls anymore. Kagome sat with her legs tucked beneath her, hands folded politely in her lap, and back straight as an arrow. Even while she put on such airs, Sesshoumaru could see remnants of her playful and energetic self through the way she spoke and looked at him. That smile and those eyes, so dazzling and word-stopping, continued to fan a flame of desire in him.

"I have been extensively training to reach the level of power that is required of a Taisho… Mokomoko-sama grows in proportion to that." He explained simply. Sesshoumaru sat with his knees bend under himself as well, keeping his hands pressed into the top of his thighs as it was the proper position. Once he got a better look at Kagome in the light, Sesshoumaru again found himself appraising the changes in her body. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Kagome." It was an honest statement and Sesshoumaru had every intention of expressing how he felt for her, but the intensity of it caused her to blush and look away bashfully. She bit down on her bottom lip as a smile tugged at her mouth, and it took a few moments to quell the rapid flutter of her heart. What she couldn't control or conceal was the spike in her arousal that appealed keenly to Sesshoumaru's senses. It was uncertain and innocent, but unmistakably a reaction to his presence and words. There was a swell of manly pride coiling in Sesshoumaru's chest, and his beast preened at the idea of causing such a response in Kagome's body.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I um..." Kagome had to pause as a nervous laugh bubbled up from nowhere. Her brilliant lapis eyes darted up once more, but the sight of his handsome face and intense gaze prevented Kagome from holding it. "I think you've become quite handsome as well." Though she was always forthcoming and quick to share her thoughts, this level of transparency was daunting. Sesshoumaru could tell how intimidated Kagome felt, but he considered her bashfulness endearing. Though she didn't see it, the corner of his mouth pulled back into a smug grin. Sesshoumaru shifted into a more relaxed, comfortable position that just happened to lean towards Kagome.

Kagome noticed this and felt goosebumps lifting along her arms. Now that she had gotten a good look at him, seen the man he had become, it was difficult juggling the strange and intense emotions battling inside of her mind. Sesshoumaru was not even finished growing, he still had a few years before reaching physical maturation, but was already the most beautiful creature Kagome had ever seen in her life. There was something other than his beauty that confounded her. She didn't understand sexual attraction; those kinds of feelings were still a foreign concept to her innocent and sheltered mind. Sesshoumaru however instantly recognized it from the way her arousal continued to build. It was part of his physiology to pick up on such changes and indications, as they were part of the process for discerning who would make for an agreeable mate. The fact that it was Kagome producing such amazing and tantalizing scents only drove Sesshoumaru's beast wilder with desire.

"How have they been treating you, Kagome? Are you happy here?" He always wondered how her life had changed since coming to the Kanpeki Temple. Kagome let out a quick breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding and offered a reassuring smile.

"I've been treated very well, Shou-kun." With her continued use of the affectionate nickname, Sesshoumaru had to swallow the saliva building up inside his mouth that came as a natural reaction of lust for the Inu-Youkai. "I have made some very good friends and learned things about my people that I had no knowledge of before…" There was a pause as she seemed conflicted about what to say next. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to finish the thought. "But I still dearly miss living at the Western Palace with you and Inuyasha, as well as everyone else." The melancholy tone of her voice tugged at Sesshoumaru's heartstrings, for it was a sentiment that he shared.

"I have missed your being there. Things have changed quite drastically since that time." He didn't have to elaborate on it any further. Kagome understood perfectly well what Sesshoumaru was referring to. Just then, a sudden burst of wind rushed through the area, chilling Kagome and causing a shiver to run up her spine. She was not dressed properly for the outside elements at that time of year, but Sesshoumaru wasn't about to insist she go bundle up with multitudes of layers. "Come, share my warmth." He held out his arm to her, opening a space against the right side of his body for her to occupy.

"Oh, that isn't necessary…" Kagome waved her hand dismissively and grinned a nervous smile, knowing her heart wouldn't withstand the intensity of being so near him. But one doesn't simply turn down the polite request of the Inu-No-Taisho. With a charmingly devious smile, Sesshoumaru reached across the space between them and took hold of the sash keeping Kagome's juban closed.

"I insist, Kagome," The way her name rolled off his tongue made all of Kagome's strength evaporate, and she didn't resist as he pulled her against his side. Her smaller frame was dwarfed beside him and soon Kagome was wrapped in the comforting warmth of Sesshoumaru's arm and Mokomoko-sama. Her knees were bent, but she was in a much more comfortable position sitting on her hip as her upper body leaned into him. Beneath the layers of silk Kagome could feel the definition of Sesshoumaru's musculature, and she forced herself not to imagine what he looked like underneath it all.

"Thank you, this is much better." With the awkward distance between them finally broken, all hesitation was gone as well. Letting out a content sigh, Kagome shut her eyes as she pressed her cheek into the firm chest of her Youkai companion. Idle hands became busy with brushing and petting the exquisite fur draped over her, unknowingly sending jolts of pleasure and electricity through Sesshoumaru's body as well. The treatment lulled him into an even more relaxed state, and they sat in comfortable silence for what only seemed like minutes but was nearly half an hour. Eventually, Kagome's overactive and curious mind caused her to speak up again.

"How have you been handling things, Sesshoumaru? I know that you've been made the Inu-No-Taisho. I'm so very sorry for your loss." Kagome knew the question could be upsetting for him, and she looked up to see Sesshoumaru gazing down at her with conflicted emotions in his eyes. He was reluctant to answer. "I know that when Touga-sama was killed you had to join the war against my people." Kagome turned her face away from Sesshoumaru as she pressed her cheek back against his chest. Her mysterious eyes stared at the lantern's flickering light. "In the letters that I received from Otou-san, he told me to not judge you harshly for making that decision… it was an impossible situation. I know you are only doing what is best for your family and your people."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to respond so he let Kagome continue to ramble. Her arm came up to snake across his waist, a surprising gesture from the girl who had been quite shy initially. In turn, Sesshoumaru obligingly tightened his embrace around her shoulders as he leaned back against the wooden railing of the balcony.

"Your father… he still hopes for peace between Youkai and Ningen?" Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine, after what all happened, that Tora or Kagome would be so capable of compassion and understanding. She nodded against his chest.

"Yes, we both do. I don't want to live in a world where you and I are forced to be enemies." Again, her words cut deeply into the complex emotions Sesshoumaru was having to acknowledge and juggle. His guilt and shame over what was soon to occur was magnified, because he would be the direct cause of her dream dying. "What of Inuyasha? All I heard is that he left the Palace shortly after Touga-sama's death. Where is he? Is he safe?" This line of questioning was more than Sesshoumaru could bare.

"Kagome, I ask that you don't speak of him… please." It was all he could say, all that he was willing to say. Anything more than that would reveal the truth behind Inuyasha's banishment and would justifiably turn Kagome against him. Though it went against her nature to let things go, Kagome heeded Sesshoumaru's request and the two settled into the quietness of their own thoughts again. Some time went by without either of them speaking, but Sesshoumaru sensed a shift in her emotions and felt compelled to bring it up.

"Kagome? What causes you such distress?" His voice was quiet but sincere. She responded by sniffling her nose and clearing her throat before managing to speak.

"I was thinking of the last time we were together. In the fields beyond the Palace." Her voice trembled with the threat of tears to come. "I had such hopes for our future, of returning to the Palace and becoming your mate…" The first tear spilled over the brim of Kagome's eyelid, quickly followed in succession by a many more. They left wet trails on her flushed cheeks as she tried to stop them from falling. "In two days, I will be fourteen and no longer a child. My father has already decided on an arranged marriage with one of the sons from a very important family. I'm to marry him at the end of the War."

Kagome choked on a sob with those final words, as this was the first time she openly acknowledged her fears about being sent to marry a stranger once the war came to its end. Sesshoumaru was torn over the revelation; half of him was just as upset over the idea of her marrying a stranger, and the other half was glad to know she still had such deep feelings towards him. As her small body was wracked with sobs, Sesshoumaru gently pulled Kagome into the hollow of his folded legs and cradled her like the precious gift she was to him. One hand remained firm around her waist, while the other cupped the back of her head as she wept into his shoulder. Every part of his heart begged him to take her away from all the pain and uncertainty of their lives, or to at least warn her of the impending demise of her family and the future of her people, but duty and obligation to his own kin prevented him from doing it. Instead, Sesshoumaru spoke into her ear with the greatest tenderness he was capable of showing, hoping that one final honest declaration of his feelings would be enough to calm her.

"Kagome, forget about what will or won't happen. None of us have the luxury of worrying about tomorrow." Sesshoumaru moved his hand from the back of Kagome's head towards the delicate curve of her jaw, then gently inclined it so that she was forced to meet his eyes and see just how desperately he desired the same things as her. "Only think of tonight… and what can happen before the Sun comes up."

Kagome was overcome by the intensity of the moment and willingly threw herself into the unknown void, letting go of the concerns and fears that plagued her everyday life. Both she and Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them, meeting halfway in a kiss that stole her breath in an instant. Sesshoumaru reveled in the way her full lips cushioned against his finer mouth, molding against him with sweet perfection. Both he and Kagome shut their eyes as their mouths locked in a kiss that would have to last a lifetime. In it, Sesshoumaru expressed his undying guilt and sorrow over the betrayal he would commit the following morning. But young and innocent Kagome only felt passion and love behind the fervency of his kiss.

They didn't take it further than that. There was no need to. Kagome was still a child in many regards, and Sesshoumaru's beast was satisfied with the level of intimacy they had reached. Instead, after tears were dried and nerves soothed, Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent their remaining hours just speaking about whatever came to mind. She told him about her new friendships, especially with Shiori, and how the other girls had introduced new customs and practices that were native to the Ningen Kingdom. In turn, Sesshoumaru explained the duties and challenges of his new role as Inu-No-Taisho, and that he was glad to be growing strong enough to earn the respect of his brethren. They effortlessly avoided awkward subjects and were even comfortable enough to laugh and joke with one another about fond memories.

"Kagome, sing for me… I would happily hear it again." Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed in utter bliss, due to Mokomoko-sama being stretched across Kagome's body as her nimble hands brushed through its soft fur. There was very little time left before the sun peaked over the horizon, ending their night of perfect escape. Kagome's eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but she refused to fall asleep and cut the moment short.

"I really enjoy this certain song that I learned during my music lessons. I'm not skilled with the shamisen but the instructor told me that I can at least sing well." There was a slight proudness in the smile that curled on her lips. As Kagome recalled the melody and lyrics, she let her head fall back to rest against Sesshoumaru's chest. The candle had flickered out nearly an hour ago, but Kagome knew that she was entirely safe and wanted when Sesshoumaru was near.

"The way that you embrace me with your strong and powerful arms…Your haunting words keep me close to everything about you." By the way her voice tremored slight, it was obvious that Kagome felt anxious about performing the song for Sesshoumaru. Even if it wasn't perfectly executed, he relished in the sound of her voice. "Romantic in ways that almost tear upon my heart…I Can't let you go… Don't you know I am a captive in your gentle hands… A prisoner of your soulful eyes, your special smile…We'll never part… If the morning sun should free me… It really wouldn't let me go… I'd still be caught inside your love, can't rise above, the chains of your heart."

Even though she had to be quiet as she sang, barely above a normal speaking level, Kagome elegantly carried the song on her fair voice. It was a beautiful, simple tune with very concise words meant only for Sesshoumaru to hear. He listened intently, glad to be lulled into a blissful waking dream of sharing a life with the young woman in his arms. But as the song ended, punctuated by a soft yawn, Sesshoumaru knew that what he wanted would have to remain in the confines of his mind.

"Thank you, I will cherish that forever." His low voice rumbled as it ghosted by her ear, causing Kagome to shiver with delight. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her reaction, then frowned mournfully as he pressed his cheek to her soft temple. "I have to go." The amusement in his voice was gone, replaced with anguish and reluctance. Kagome's own smile crumbled into a sorrowful expression as she pressed her back into his chest.

"I understand…we can't stay like this forever." Though every desire in their bodies rallied against it, Sesshoumaru and Kagome both rose to their feet as they prepared themselves to part again. Once the warmth of his proximity fell away, Kagome felt a painful sting of longing as the wind swept around her slight form. She knew that Sesshoumaru was still near, but in the darkness it was impossible to see him at all. "Shou-kun?" There was a hint of panic in her voice, intensified by a painful tightening in her throat as emotions became overwhelming. "Wait, do not leave me." She begged and blindly reached for him without avail. He had gone already, taking to the skies under the cover of a cloudy night. As Kagome blindly stumbled about in an attempt to grasp him one last time, tears sprang free and scalded her chilled face.

"I wasn't-…I'm not ready…" Unable to allow herself the satisfaction of calling out to him, Kagome was left holding her mouth shut as she wept quietly to herself. No one could know what had occurred that night, turning it into a bittersweet and precious secret for the rest of her days.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When the sun finally broke over the peak of Mt. Fuji, Sesshoumaru was still traveling fast and hard to the location he knew the other Taisho's would be waiting. It was the morning of their planned massacre and the combined forces of elite Youkai warriors were determined to carry out the mission of eradicating the Ningen Palace of every occupant inside. It was an ambush, a complete blindside that would leave a scar on the ancestral memories of Humankind for centuries to come. This was the tipping point and at its center stood Sesshoumaru.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama! You finally decide to join us." The three other Taisho were gathered inside a large tent made of heavy cloth that'd been dyed a bright red, surrounded by comforts not often found on the battleground. They were just miles away from the Palace and it would take only minutes for the first wave of Youkai warriors to blindside the unsuspecting Ningen forces that surrounded it. If all went as planned, the entire coupe was expected to be over before mid-day. Sesshoumaru had just descended from the sky and stepped down from his Yoki cloud when one of the Lords spotted him. He was clearly fatigued and looked incredibly unkempt from the dishevelment of his hair and robes, but it was of no consequence.

"We worried that you might not come. What kept you?" The eldest Taisho, the one least trusting of Sesshoumaru's loyalty to their cause, mused as he sipped from his ceramic cup. They were sharing bottles of exquisite sake, surrounded by beautiful young females that stroked their egos and made the time pass by pleasantly. Sesshoumaru stepped into the tent, clearly stuck in a sense of turmoil, and garnering the attention of the other Taisho when they caught his scent.

"You reek of Ningen! What have you done? Where have you been!?" In a matter of a second, Sesshoumaru was surrounded by three disgruntled Youkai lords, each invading his personal space as they sampled his tainted scent. Relying on his natural stoicism, Sesshoumaru didn't give them the satisfaction of an answer or proof of his fear.

"We must call off the mission. There is a better way to subdue them than resorting to this." It was a weak argument, one that Sesshoumaru was not yet wise enough to explain or defend, but he couldn't sit idle without trying at least once to stop it from happening. This sent his allies into an uproar and their Yoki flared with egregious rage, causing the female companions to smartly flee from the tent.

"You are a weak-minded pup!" One of them barked madly, getting near Sesshoumaru's face as he towered over him. Still, Sesshoumaru kept his chin high, shoulders squared, and eyes vacant of emotion; he would not buckle under their intimidation tactics so easily.

"These are the animals responsible for the late Inu-No-Taisho's death. You would let them live!? Do you have any honor? Or are you plagued by the same perverse affection for Ningen as he was?" This caused Sesshoumaru to cut his fierce eyes at the belligerent Taisho. Having his father's name dragged through the mud was not something Sesshoumaru would ever oblige. However, he had nothing to retort with. He remained bitterly silent, knowing that there was nothing to be said that could sway their minds.

"You want to keep those Ningen alive? Hm?" He dangerously locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and allowed their foreheads to graze with challenging intent, egging the youngest Taisho to throw the first attack. It almost made the seventeen-year-old ruler submit. "Then you will have to kill your own kin in order to do so. Will you do that? Strike down one of ours to keep one of theirs alive?" Sesshoumaru felt himself being torn between two opposing forces, and his resolve began to crack under the pressure. All that he'd achieved to secure a respected place among the other Taisho had been undone, and now he was little more than a traitor to their cause. He could not justify killing Youkai to save Ningen life, even if it meant that Kagome would suffer for it. Sesshoumaru bowed his head in defeat and reluctantly turned his face to the side, exposing his neck to the livid Taisho that surrounded him.

"I relent… signal the attack."

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was very early in the morning when the first wave of Youkai warriors infiltrated the Palace. The protective forces that were meant to stave off attacks had already been defeated. Perimeter scouts and skilled archers were killed first, eliminating the threat of one triggering an alarm. Then the Youkai brazenly slipped past the gates and used their inhuman abilities to silently cut down servants where they stood. A young woman was tending to the chickens, hunched over beside the wooden coop as she retrieved fresh eggs from the nests inside, when a swift strike to the back of her neck rendered her lifeless in seconds. With a severed spinal cord and blood spilling out fast, she was dead before her body even hit the ground, eyes open and watching as others were put down with just as much indiscriminate cruelty. No one could defend themselves, or run and cry for help, leaving those inside the Palace unaware of their own impending deaths.

Tora was secluded to himself inside his private office, reading over the most recent letter he had received from Kagome. In it she spoke of her lessons, friendships, and of her longing to see him again. The disheartened father wanted to write back, but it was too late to send a message telling her that they would be reunited soon and that the marriage proposal had been rescinded. He was being sent away, forced to abandon his childhood home and the cornerstone of their Kingdom. The title of O-Komon had been stripped and there was no place for Tora, or Kagome, at the Palace. Neither of them could claim their rights and titles as members of the Royal family anymore.

The previous day had been filled with dissention and arguments amongst the military officials, high-ranking citizens, and Royal family; Tora was at the apex of the discord. His sympathies for Youkai and desire for a peaceful resolution had begun falling on deaf ears, and his own brother refused to defend him against the slanderous accusations being made by members of the court. Some accused him of being possessed or seduced by the Youkai he had spent so much time with and claimed that he no longer cared for the wellbeing of his own people. There were even allegations made that Kagome was the repulsive offspring of a Youkai-Ningen coupling, dragging sweet Shima's name through the mud. None of it was true, but it did nothing to help the public opinion of Tora Higurashi.

He was being exiled from the Kingdom, forced to reside in the dangerous Neutral Lands for the rest of his days with the constant dangers of being attacked by bandits and Youkai alike. Kagome was to be expelled from the Kanpeki Temple as well, leaving her no choice but to find a new life of her own in a hostile world. A tear rolled down Tora's nose as he mourned over the total failure of his life's endeavors, as well as the loss his daughter would suffer due to his actions. Someone mentioned that suicide was the most honorable option since death would be a kinder fate than exile. Little did he know that just outside his room, Youkai were about to commence slaughtering without digression or mercy. Going room by room, no Ningen life was left unextinguished. Women were raped as their blood flowed from wounds along the throat or stomach, children were eaten alive in front of their mothers and fathers, and men were forced to watch it all unfold before their own lives were brutally taken.

Eventually the chaos reached everyone's awareness, and all available soldiers were sent to protect the O-Kotei and O-Kogo. Tora ran through the halls with his sword in hand and balked at the sight of such carnage and bloodshed. No one seemed to notice the O-Komon as he avoided detection from the Youkai, mostly because they were busy reveling in the enjoyment of spilling human blood. He was determined to get to the stables and mount any horse that could carry him away before any Youkai struck him down. He planned on riding to the Kanpeki Temple to steel Kagome and himself away somewhere safe, not that there were any safe places remaining for them to find. But all hope for that happening was dashed once Tora arrived at the stables. It was apparent that most horses had already been mounted and were carrying other advantageous Ningen to safety, the rest lay dead in pools of their own blood. Out of breath and gasping for air, Tora was covered in sweat and other people's blood after having tripped over their bodies. The air was thick with the putrid scent of death, and their cries for mercy grew faint as more and more were slaughtered in the name of revenge.

Bracing himself against a wooden post, Tora's sharp mind continued to think of a possible escape. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he didn't hear the Youkai approaching him from behind. He was defenseless and unprepared, and yet that was a far better way to die than expecting it to come. As he prepared to turn back from the stable, a sudden force jolted his body that caused him to freeze. A confused expression flitted over Tora's handsome face, followed then by a pained look as he gazed down at his aching chest. A bloody arm emerged from the center of his ribcage and clutched in its hand was his heart, torn from inside his body.

"The Koshitsu Nyotei sends her regards…" It was a female's voice, deep with hatred and sick satisfaction as she spoke into Tora's ear. He could only manage a strange, gurgling sound as blood flooded his lungs and throat. The Youkai dropped the heart to the ground, where it landed between his feet, and then effortlessly yanked her arm free. Life had already left Tora's eyes when his body collapsed on itself, crumbling to the ground in an undignified heap, and it was there he remained as the rest of his family and people were brought to their own ends.

Updated 4.5.19


	11. A Dream Discarded

A/N: THIS IS A SPECIAL GIFT FROM ME TO YOU! I worked really hard to get this chapter done and finished quickly, cuz i may be starting a new job soon and my schedule will be way crazy possibly lol I really hope you guys like it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

P.S.: Also! For this chapter, I used the song 'A Discarded Dream' to inspire the sad moments. lol. It's from the 'Memoirs of A Geisha' Soundtrack. I also used the song 'On Another's Sorrow' from 'The Little Princess' soundtrack.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter was edited by my beta and re-uploaded on 6/30/2018.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Ten: A Dream Discarded

Two days after Kagome's whirlwind evening with Sesshoumaru and the brutal massacre at the Palace, which none were aware of yet, the Kanpeki Temple celebrated her officially becoming a woman. It was a cold November day, but the sky was bright and there were no bitter winds to keep the girls from playing in the stone courtyard. They had been excused from the day's lessons in lieu of playing games, eating sweets, and finding a bit of happiness in such depressing times. Kagome's fourteenth birthday offered an excuse to unwind and forget the troubles that were beyond their control. The kitchen staff prepared a wonderful meal consisting of rich meats and vegetables, soups and rice, and a fantastic dessert called dango.

Despite their limited means, some of the girls managed to put together various gifts for Kagome. There were dolls made of straw, hand drawn images, and ribbons for her hair. As appreciative as she was for the generous presents, they weren't the most cherished thing to Kagome. All she really wanted was to enjoy the day with her friends. There was a sadness over the absence of her father, but it couldn't be helped. She still hung on the promise that they would be together again once the war was over. The day had gone by without a hitch, not even Aiko Kisawa found a good enough reason to get onto her students. As the Sun began to set and darkness crept in, the magnificent stone lanterns were ignited and the girls made a game of capturing fireflies that danced around the courtyard. Their day had been consumed with games of chase, braiding each other's hair, and indulging in all their innocent desires that were otherwise denied every day. It was one of the most enjoyable days of their lives, even more so than Kikyou's celebration day.

As Kisawa and her assistant Michiko plucked away at their shamisen for the girls' amusement, a member of the kitchen staff came out with the freshly prepared dessert. His arms carried a tray laden with stacks of dango. The skewered sweet buns were steamed and glowed, exciting all the young students as they rushed towards him with eager hands and smiling faces. Even Kikyou, who was now fifteen, wasn't immune to their enthusiasm. Despite the day being dedicated to celebrating Kagome's birth and becoming a woman, Kikyou found it possible to let down her defenses enough be a child for once.

"I want a big one!" Rin cried out as she hopped in place, stuck behind a few taller girls as they clamored for their share of dessert. Kagome was at the front, grinning as she happily passed around the individual servings to her friends.

"Quiet, Rin. O-Hime Kagome-sama will give everyone the same amount. Right, O-Hime?" Kikyou couldn't resist the urge to snub her cousin, as well as put Rin in her place. Upon hearing the sarcastic remark, Kagome narrowed her blue eyes while the cook retreated to his kitchen, tray empty after the girls had picked it clean.

"I told her that's what you are." Rin muttered sheepishly as she licked her sticky fingers, already halfway finished with the skewered dessert held in her other hand. Kagome grinned as she took a bite of her own treat and watched for Kikyou's reaction as she spoke.

"All girls are O-Hime. Not just pig-nosed bullies like you, Kikyou!" This was heard by everyone, causing the others to burst out in fits of giggle over Kikyou's embarrassment. It was always fun to see the actual Princess get flustered because of Kagome's sharp words. Kisawa, however, was not amused. Though she did not rise from her seated position on the Temple's front landing, she tried to call out to Kagome with a warning to behave herself. But the girl was too busy chasing her friends around the courtyard to notice that she was being chastised. Kisawa shook her head as she resumed playing the upbeat song. It was then that the Headmistress' attention was pulled away by a dark figure approaching the Temple entrance. As he crossed the wooden bridge, she quickly recognized that he was a royal vassal based on the robes he wore.

"Can I help you, sir?" Kisawa met the gentleman near the bridge, standing demurely as he dismounted the weary animal. There was a strange expression on his face, one that set Kisawa's nerves on edge, but she remained silent as one of the Temple staff came to take the horse's reins.

"My name is Ryojima Ishihara. I am here on behalf of the Royal military. See that the steed is given food and water." The elderly servant simply nodded and led the massive animal towards the stables. Many of the girls were distracted by this and ran up to pet the horse, laughing and enjoying themselves without a care in the world. Kisawa nodded in understanding, believing this to be a routine meeting to settle the balance of Kikyou and Kagome's monthly costs. Ryojima watched as the girls continued to play with one another, easily discerning which ones were Kagome and Kikyou, and shook his head with a somber expression. It went unnoticed by Kisawa.

"We're celebrating the O-Oujo's coming of age today." She mentioned offhandedly with a pleasant tone to her usually clipped voice. It seemed as if Ryojima was not interested in the details of that though.

"May I speak with you in private?" He asked bluntly, sidestepping all formalities and pleasantries. Caught somewhat off guard, Kisawa stumbled over her response as she fixed her chin and nodded respectfully.

"Of course. Right this way." Leading him along the perimeter of the courtyard, Kisawa and Ryojima did not disrupt the girls' playful antics as they ascended the stairs to the Temple entrance. No one noticed the air of gloom that he carried around him. As Kisawa led the vassal towards her office, she once again tried to make pleasant conversation with him.

"Kagome-sama is quite the popular girl around here, as is Kikyou-sama. We all went through great lengths to make this a special day for her." As Ryojima moved into Kisawa's office, taking his place in front of her low-standing desk, he didn't seem to have much of a response to her. Clearing her throat nervously, the Headmistress settled down in her usual spot behind her desk, offering a friendly smile as she lit a candle to brighten the dim room. "Her bill this month will be rather large, I'm afraid." Though it was a fact that much debt had been incurred to afford Kagome's celebration, Kisawa expected the royal vassal to respond as those before him had – with an understanding smile and a promise to pay it in full. His dismissive expression did not give her any reassurance.

"There will be no payment this month, nor any month from now on where it concerns Kagome's debts." The simple way he delivered the news had Kisawa taken back for a moment. She could not wrap her mind around the notion that all the time and money spent towards Kagome's happiness had been a complete waste. Shock quickly turned into anger as her fine brow knitted together.

"Excuse me?" she turned stone-faced as Ryojima relayed the horrific news of what occurred just two days ago at the Palace.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

As Kagome frolicked with her companions throughout the courtyard chasing the glowing fireflies that speckled the darkening area around them, she had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. Dressed in one of her most beautiful kimonos, all the girls were donning their nicest outfits, she looked very much like a princess. Her done-up hair was held in place by a familiar comb made of tortoise shell. And on her thumb was the heirloom ring once worn by her mother, not something she could get away with wearing every day. All the girls looked lovely that evening, enjoying the opportunity to show off their finest clothes. Those who did not have something special to wear had been given kimonos straight from Kagome's abundant collection so they could feel included.

Kagome found herself gazing up at the Temple's second story balcony, where Shiori stood watching over them with a pretty smile on her rosy lips. Though they could not be friends in public, the two had formed quite the close connection in secret during the last few months. As they smiled and discreetly waved at each other, unaware of the terribleness that was about to descend, Kisawa and Ryojima emerged from inside the Temple with very serious expressions on their faces. He was escorted to the stables to have the pick of another horse to ride back on, and Kisawa remained in the courtyard with her charges.

As the secondary teacher continued plucking away on her shamisen, she saw Kisawa gesturing for her to immediately cease. Though confused by it, Michiko stopped playing and set the stringed instrument on the step beside her, waiting for her next instruction. With the music gone, the girls stopped their antics to look around curiously, wondering what had caused an end to their festivities. Kagome looked away from Shiori and gazed back at Kisawa, who seemed very on edge as she yelled sternly.

"The party is over! Everyone is to go to their rooms and remain there for the rest of the evening." Though it came completely out of nowhere, the girls obediently did as they were told and calmly began ambling towards the Temple doors. Some whispered to each other, wondering what was going on to cause Kisawa-sama to act in such a way. Kagome frowned as she went to follow behind her friends, Kikyou only a few steps ahead of her, when they were unexpectedly singled out.

"Kikyou-sama… Kagome… you two will come with me. I have something to discuss with you both." A few stopped to look back at them, but they kept moving towards the open door. Kagome and Kikyou were left standing on the short flight of stairs, looking back at Kisawa before they exchanged confused and worried glances with one another. The foreboding tone with which the Headmistress spoke, along with the mysterious stranger from the Palace, only gave them greater cause to worry. As Kisawa approached Kagome and Kikyou, she passed by the confused younger teacher.

"Michiko, go to Kagome's room and find one of her juban. Cotton, not silk. If you cannot find one, borrow it from one of the other girls." Though the younger woman wanted to question the odd request, she knew it wiser just to do as she was told and rushed past them as she entered the Temple. Kagome was left feeling anxious and looked up at Kikyou with fear in her eyes. Neither understood what to make of the situation, but for once Kikyou willingly offered some comfort to her younger cousin. As they walked behind Kisawa, the girls' hands remained clutched together in a vice-like grip of mutual fear and support. Their footsteps echoed through the long hallways, every sound seemingly magnified, and Kagome felt lightheaded as she and Kikyou entered the Headmistress's office.

"Why do I need a juban, Kisawa-sama?" Kagome's voice was timid, but naively hopeful for a simple explanation. She and Kikyou took their places kneeling before Kisawa's desk, while she settled down behind it. Aiko didn't respond initially, instead she chose to pack her elegant smoking pipe with the opiates that usually worked to calm her nerves. Kikyou swallowed nervously but otherwise remained unaffected and regal next to Kagome, who was biting her lip and fidgeting incessantly. It seemed like hours went by as Kisawa ignited the pipe and took a few initial puffs to stoke the embers inside the bowl. After releasing a thick cloud of acrid smoke that burned the girls' eyes, she looked at them with an expression of sadness and irritation.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. Your family..." Unable to continue the thought, Kisawa had to pause as she tried to deliver a message that would effectively ruin their lives. Upon hearing just that first word of 'family,' both Kagome and Kikyou knew that something devastating had to have happened at the Palace. Their eyes were wide and full of a desperate hope that Kisawa's next words wouldn't be their worst fears.

"It's been discovered that your family has…" Kisawa cleared her throat. "Your family is dead. They were killed by Youkai that invaded the Palace two days ago. I am sorry." What sympathy and regret Kisawa might have had in her voice ended there, because in the turn of a second she resumed a stoic and blunt mannerism that was quite jarring to the young girls seated before her. Tears instantly began rolling down Kagome's flushed cheeks, though her expression remained dazed. Kikyou on the other hand had a very grim look to her exquisite face, and all color had drained from it completely. Kisawa took another long drag from her pipe, and as she spoke grey smoke filtered past her moving lips.

"But this is the reality of the situation and there is nothing anyone can do to change it. Kikyou-sama, you are now head of the Royal family, the new O-Kogo-sama. You are to remain here until it is safe to return to the Palace. The remaining members of your military are being relocated to the Taijiya Village and will begin taking up post here at the Temple for your protection." A significant quietness fell over the room as Kagome and Kikyou digested the sudden shift in their reality, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain a resolve on their emotions. Kikyou felt an overwhelming sense of dread at the idea of being the O-Kogo. Her ears were ringing, almost to the point that she didn't hear Kisawa moving onto her next point.

"As for you, Kagome," With her sharp eyes cutting into Kagome, Kisawa derived sick enjoyment from sharing such debilitating news to her most detested student. "You are no longer the O-Oujo. Before the attack, both you and the O-Komon were denounced from the Royal family for your affiliation with the Youkai. What's more, all of his assets have been seized, leaving you without a name or any money. And since you have no other relations to speak of, this puts me in a terrible position."

Was this happening? Had she and her father truly been excommunicated from their own family? Kagome turned her gaze towards Kikyou, who was already looking back at her with dismay and confusion. Were they no longer cousins? Though relations between them had never been easy, they had at last found the capacity to be civil towards one another. How should they regard each other now that their stations in life were complete opposites? Another tear landed on Kagome's cheek, burning and inciting more to follow. Upon seeing this, Kikyou lost the strength to hold Kagome's eyes and looked away, causing her abundance of hair to curtain between them. Kagome was mesmerized by the movement as her mind searched for anything else to think about. Within the pitch-black strands, she noticed a small insect peeking out before it found freedom in the empty space between the two cousins. It was a firefly, and as its soft glow beamed in and out Kagome found herself unable to look away. The apparent lack of interest on Kagome's part set Kisawa's nerves on edge, causing her to speak with an even harsher and more condescending tone.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you? You're alone in the world!" To punctuate the gravity of her words, Kisawa slammed her palm on the smooth surface of her desk. The sudden and loud noise startled both Kagome and Kikyou, making the former return her focus to reality and look up at Kisawa, who began to smile cruelly. "Unless I decide to take you in… out of charity." The subtle nuance in the Headmistress's voice caused a fearful chill to run up Kagome's back. The woman didn't even try to hide the satisfaction she felt over her fall from royalty.

Kagome could feel her body growing numb as a sense of dread took over her. Kikyou was dismissed to her room and allowed as much time as she needed to grieve in private. Part of Kagome felt compelled to grovel at her cousin's feet and beg for protection from Kisawa's vindictive wrath. However, Kikyou seemed determined to avoid all interaction with Kagome, made evident in the way she brusquely left Kisawa's office without so much as a parting glance to her destitute cousin. The closeness they finally built had been destroyed in a matter of seconds. Once Kikyou was away from the situation, Kisawa put her pipe down and stood up from her desk, gesturing for Kagome to follow her.

At first her limbs would not cooperate, and Kagome struggled to rise from her kneeling position. The movement and shifting of her body caused a wave of nausea to overcome the young girl, but Kagome somehow managed to hold it all together as she ambled behind Kisawa with slow, staggering steps. They arrived at Kagome's private suite to find the Michiko waiting patiently inside, a simple juban draped over her arm as the other hand held a lit candle to light the dark room. Instructed to remove her clothes, Kagome's shame was added to when she was denied the privacy of using a folded screen that would have preserved what was left of her dignity.

Kisawa cruelly watched Kagome's trembling hands loosen the obi and sashes, showing no compassion to the young girl who needed it most. Kagome slowly pulled open the flaps of her extravagant Kimono and shirked the fine silk robe from her shoulders, leaving her in just the white inner-lining of a fine silk juban. Her terrified blue eyes looked up at Kisawa's unsympathetic face, wordlessly begging for mercy and permission to keep her modesty. But the older woman just narrowed her dark eyes in response as her lips pursed in a hard frown, giving Kagome a firm answer.

The fourteen-year-old's breath hitched in her throat as she reluctantly untied the knot of her juban, her fingers barely cooperating due to the tremor in her hands. Kagome shut her eyes as the silk garb fell away from her nude body and cascaded to the floor, pooling at her feet. The chill in the air made her shiver and her arms instantly came around to hug her exposed chest. Michiko could not bring herself to meet Kagome's pitiful gaze as she held the white cotton juban towards her. It felt wrong to be complicit in such a dehumanizing act against someone who was so universally loved. Kagome sniffled and choked on her breath as she quickly pulled the juban over her body and fastened the sash tightly at her waist. All the while, Kisawa observed with a smug grin on her aging face.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The lanterns in the hallway had already been lit and offered a fitting ambiance to what felt like a death march to Kagome. She stared blankly ahead as Kisawa explained the nature of her new life within the Temple walls. Clutched tightly to her chest was the precious doll that Tora had given her the day of his departure. It was the only material item that Kagome was permitted to keep. Unnoticed was the ring still wrapped around the girl's left thumb. Down the corridor they walked, passing by the various rooms of Kagome's friends, as they made their way to the flight of stairs that leading to the second-floor attic.

"Because of the costs you incurred, everything you own is now mine. Your clothes, your furniture, everything. Though it will hardly make up for the financial losses I've suffered." Kisawa spoke unnecessarily loudly to force the other girls to listen and bear witness to Kagome's humiliation. One by one, shoji doors cracked open to allow curious onlookers to watch the difficult scene. Kagome's friends were confused and disheartened by what was going on and would soon rush Kikyou's room to get the answers to their burning questions. As Kisawa and Kagome passed by Kikyou's room, she opened the door to get one final look at her disgraced cousin. Her eyes were bloodshot and hair disheveled, but as the two held each other's gaze, Kikyou did nothing to extend sympathy or solace. It was clear that she felt the same resentment that her parents had towards Kagome's father, and would use the younger girl as an emotional punching bag to ease her own misery.

"From now on, you must earn your stay at the Kanpeki Temple. You'll move into the attic with Shiori and work as a servant. If you fail to meet the standards of this Temple or if you don't do as you're told, I will not hesitate to throw you out. Believe me when I say this Kagome, the world isn't kind to homeless beggars. So be grateful for my generosity."

In each of Kisawa's hands was a concave iron plate, and from it a white candle stood tall and ignited with a single flame. She led Kagome up the dark stairway where the boards creaked and groaned under their weight. Kagome was already familiar with it. The sounds echoed and reverberated loudly in her burning ears as she silently wept into the doll's soft kimono. The attic was dark, drafty, and cluttered with piles of unwanted but still useful objects; just as Kagome had become. Behind a familiar shoji door was the makeshift room that both Shiori and Kagome would be forced to share. Despite its spaciousness, as the ceiling was the vaulted roof of the temple and extended high above them, it was an inhospitable space for two young girls. The wind outside rattled the window shutters and caused a significant drop in temperature, making Kagome let out a shuddering breath. Shiori was already asleep on her meager futon but woke with a start when Kisawa forcefully pulled open the crooked screen door.

"Report to the kitchen staff before sunrise." She instructed bluntly and extended one of the candles to Kagome. The young girl numbly reached towards the offering, but the heirloom ring circling her thumb caught Kisawa's attention. Without any warning, a flash of outrage crossed the older woman's face as she roughly yanked the priceless ring from Kagome's finger, cutting and tearing into the skin with a sharp pain. With a gasping cry, Kagome nearly dropped the candle when she pulled her hand away from Kisawa, watching as blood quickly pooled on the wound and dripped onto the floorboards.

"I could have you thrown out for steeling this! You're lucky that I let you keep the doll. If there's another incident like this I will not hesitate to sell you to the highest bidder!" As Kisawa's angry words echoed in Kagome's mind and the implications of them painting terrible images, the young girl forgot her bleeding thumb. Lapis colored eyes darkened as she blinked quickly, forcing new tears to slip down her cheek. The world was spinning and crumbing around her, and it felt as if the air was being sucked from her lungs. Shiori swallowed nervously as she quietly waited for Kisawa to leave, knowing better than to interject. As the Headmistress turned to leave, her movements quick and agitated, she stopped at the landing of the stairs. Kagome had not moved from her spot yet and watched the Kisawa look back over her shoulder with a chilling, calculated smile that exposed rows of yellow teeth. "I expect you to remember this Kagome… you are not the 'Totoi O-Hime' any longer."

Like hammering the final nail in her coffin, Kisawa knew that those words would be the tipping point of Kagome's sanity. She closed the screen with a loud clack, leaving Kagome in the dark with just a single candle to offer any warmth or light. In a daze, the destroyed girl took a few steps back and felt the cold dampness of old floorboards beneath her bare feet. In that moment a soft voice spoke up from behind her.

"O-Oujo-sama? Are you alright?" That voice, so young and sweet, did not reach Kagome's mind as she slowly looked up into the rafters above them. Birds had made it their home and there was a constant sound of 'cooing' and feathers flapping. Outside, the wind picked up and rocked the forest of bamboo shoots against one another, creating a familiar symphony of cracking and clacking that Kagome hadn't noticed in quite some time. "I only have the one futon, but we can share it until Kisawa-sama decides to give you one too. We can keep each other warm…"

Despite the genuine kindness being offered, Kagome was unable to realize that Shiori was even speaking to her. All she could hear were Kisawa's words replaying over and over in her head, getting louder and louder each time. Moving past Shiori, Kagome took a moment to shed light onto the rest of the attic. In the center of the floor, where many of the rafters converged above, a disgusting collection of bird droppings made Kagome's stomach lurch. The chill in the air had already frozen her nose, making it difficult to discern the smells of damp wood, candle wax, and bird excrement from one another. Shiori watched Kagome turn to another corner of the attic, where old desks and writing tools were collected in a forgotten pile.

"You can use any desk you want… though they all have something wrong with them. And I think there is still some charcoal laying around if you want to write a letter or draw… but I don't have parchment." Shiori knew that Kagome wasn't listening, but it felt wrong not to say anything. With a dejected sigh, the nine-year-old Hanyou returned to her futon, pulling worn blankets tight around her form as she watched Kagome crouch down to pick up a piece of old charcoal.

For the longest time Kagome just stood there, staring at the black rock in the palm of her hand with the other still holding the candle and her doll securely pinned between her arm and chest. With such a blank expression on her face, it was impossible to understand what she was thinking. Just as Shiori was beginning to feel the pull of sleep, she quickly woke back up when Kagome fell to her knees on the damp planks of the attic floor. She set the candle down, but still clutched the doll while the other hand began dragging the charcoal in a crooked circle around herself. Once the circle had been completed, Kagome laid down inside the asymmetrical loop with her knees tucked up and arms cradling the doll. The position was uncomfortable against the unforgiving floor, but Kagome's body was so numb that she couldn't feel the pain.

"Otou-san?" It was a soft plea, her voice barely louder than a whisper, though certainly loud enough for the doll to hear. Kagome hugged her precious doll tighter, hopping that whatever connection it had with her father was still intact. She wanted to feel the comforting response that he had promised to send back whenever the doll was hugged. With her eyes shut tightly and heart begging desperately, Kagome waited until a sob was ripped from her. Like a dam that had finally broken, more and more cries poured out of Kagome as she pleaded to the doll. "Otou-san, please… Otou-san!" Her cries echo around them and were sure to upset Kisawa if they got any louder. Shiori rushed to Kagome's side and forgot all pretenses as she rubbed the older girl's shuddering back.

"Sh-sh-sh… if Kisawa-sama hears you, we will both be beaten." Shiori begged sadly, which only made Kagome cry louder into the cloth of her doll. "I am so sorry this happened to you, O-Oujo-sama…" With tender hands, Shiori petted Kagome's hair and offered her a safe place to cry. They were both within the circle's border and it was where they stayed until the morning's first light.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It took less than a month for Kagome to acclimate to her new lot in life. The daily routine was grueling and unmerciful, which was something the privileged girl had never been exposed to in her entire life. The first week or so had proved incredibly difficult, but the consistent physical abuse she received for every mistake had effectively conditioned Kagome into resignation and obedience. It started as single strikes to the back of the head that quickly developed into prolonged canings and closed-fisted beatings once Aiko Kisawa discovered her affinity for causing Kagome such pain. Bruises of varying size and color littered her body and once flawless hands were now covered in searing blisters from hours of scourging and polishing endless hallway floors, fetching heavy pails of water, and scrubbing clean the mountains of dishes. Kagome's shoulders and back ached from weeding the vegetable gardens, chasing after chickens, tending to the horses, and washing load after load of dirty clothes. Working from earlier than dawn and later than dusk, the once carefree royal spent her every waking moment following the commands of Aiko Kisawa. All her interests in singing and story-telling ceased, and she learned to crave the tasteless gruel that Shiori had been living on for years.

When she served the daily meals to her friends, Kagome no longer allowed herself to meet their curious and sad glances. The pity in their eyes was too much to bear. Was this how Shiori felt all this time? Their failed attempts to speak with her in private were always found out by Kisawa, which only ended with Kagome being punished in front of them as a means of deterring future conversations. The retaliatory beatings eventually escalated to a point of bloody noses and blacking out, getting so bad that Kagome was grateful when the other girls stopped trying to connect with her at all. Her body couldn't handle such frequent abuse and intermittent starvation. Kagome had once been a role-model and source of happiness to those around her, but was now forced to clean bedsheets, empty chamber pots, and do everything required to maintain their privileged lifestyle that she had once taken for granted. No one enjoyed seeing Kagome's loss of dignity, except for Kikyou and Kisawa, who was now even more revered and exalted due to her new role as the O-Kogo of the Ningen Kingdom.

It was the coldest time of the year now, making many of the day-to-day tasks more difficult than before. Kagome sat on the shared futon while trying to untangle various knots in her hair, barely reacting when Shiori entered the room after returning from her weekly bath. The two of them lived the exact same life now, sharing the same schedule and limitations set by the Headmistress. Each was allowed one juban to wear until it became too small or unsuitable. They were forced to share a single futon, which was so thin that they might as well just sleep on the attic's hardwood floor. Only once every five days were they allowed to bathe, which caused them to appear unappealingly dirty and greasy more days than not. Kagome had already taken her bath and was using the advantage of her damp hair to brush out all the kinks and knots before they dried out. Their nightly chores had already been completed, giving the two less than an hour before they needed to fall asleep. A few meager candles were lit to provide them some light to see by, though Kagome had already grown accustomed to darkness.

"I have something for you." Shiori smiled as she approached Kagome with a section of discarded parchment in her small hands. "I meant to give it to you after your celebration, but there was never a good chance." Looking up curiously, Kagome gently took the crinkled paper as she managed a tiny smile. Another girl had used the same piece of parchment to practice her calligraphy on the other side, but Kagome didn't pay that any mind as she looked down at the endearing depiction. "It's a picture of Shinjiro and Akane from your story. See that? That's the forest they live in, and that's his bow. And this is her beautiful kimono."

Shiori took her place on the futon next to Kagome, their bodies touching to preserve some warmth in the bitterly cold attic. Though Kagome was still depressed over the loss of her father and the drastic change in lifestyle, she was far enough removed from the trauma that it was possible to smile and laugh from time to time.

"It's beautiful, Shiori-chan." With a sad grin that couldn't even reach her eyes, Kagome offered her friend some comfort and gratitude by weaving her arm through Shiori's and hugging it close to her side. It was a far cry from the sort of reaction Kagome might have had just a month ago, before everything was ruined, but the girl was mentally and emotionally drained from forcing herself to put up with the abuse Kisawa inflicted every day. Shiori rested her head against Kagome's shoulder and gazed at the picture in the candle's dim light.

"Why won't you tell the rest of the story?" She asked curiously, to which Kagome just shrugged dismissively.

"It's just make-believe. It doesn't mean anything." Kagome hadn't spoken about her precious characters since the night she first told the story, and it was to the dismay of many other girls who were eager for a happy conclusion. Shiori looked up at the emotionless face of her only friend in the world.

"It means a lot to me. Somedays I thought I might die of sadness until I heard you talk about the magic in your stories." Shiori's hope and optimism, despite the disheartening circumstances of her life, was not yet an admirable characteristic in Kagome's warped mind. With a tight lip, Kagome pulled away from Shiori and put the drawing on one of the nearby desks before quickly blowing out the candles. With the room suddenly shrouded in darkness, Kagome felt safer as she laid down to rest with her back turned to the younger Hanyou.

"There is no magic, Shiori." Kagome muttered in a somber voice, her unblinking eyes staring ahead into the dark oblivion before her. The blanket they had to share did little to protect them from the chill in the air. Shiori didn't respond after that, but her sadness was palpable even in the complete darkness of the attic. The two laid with their backs to each other and a thin blanket stretched across their shivering bodies. Across the room, seemingly forgotten and unwanted, Shima-chan stared at Kagome with vacant eyes.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

In the shade of an ancient tree, one that had rooted itself near the banks of a small river, a fourteen-year-old Hanyou lazily lounged with a blade of hay between his teeth. His red haori and the white inner-shell were folded up to provide a cushion beneath his head. Tessaiga laid next to him, well within reach should the need to use it arise. The winter air was a welcomed sensation to his over-heated body, as he had been practicing sword techniques for many hours and needed a rest. The sky was a dull grey thanks to a never-ending blanket of dreary clouds, and there was a promise of snowfall in the coming days. Until then, Inuyasha enjoyed the strange crispness of dead grass that tickled and scratched his skin.

It'd been over a month since his last interaction with another being, be it Ningen or Youkai, which was understandable because of the cold weather. There'd been a mysterious shift in the world, so calamitous that even he could sense it in the most remote areas of the Neutral Lands, and it was more than just a drop in temperature. Myouga had left some days ago to investigate the cause and get an update on the current state of affairs, leaving Inuyasha with concise instructions to remain in the meadow until his return. Without the option of going anywhere, Inuyasha was left with nothing else to do besides wait for the aggravating flea. In the quiet moments of his solitary days, Inuyasha's mind always traveled to the same thoughts: his parents, his future, and Kagome. Whatever information Myouga brought back, Inuyasha hoped that at least some of it would tell him how she was fairing in the midst of war.

"AH! Goddammit, Myouga!" The irritating prick on the side of his neck told Inuyasha that Myouga had finally returned and was already helping himself to a portion of the Hanyou's warm blood. The fat flea fell away after being rudely squished, but recovered quickly as Inuyasha sat up from his reclined position on the river bank.

"Master Inuyasha! I have traveled hard these past days to return with information! And this is how I am treated? Woe is the life of Myouga the Flea!" The crocodile tears did nothing to sway Inuyasha's pity. The teenager simply let out a huff and held the fat flea in the palm of his hand, almost at eye level. There was a disinterested expression on Inuyasha's face.

"More like you held onto any bird or squirrel that was traveling this way, lazy flea. Now tell me what's going on out there!" Inuyasha watched his tiny companion shift nervously in his hand, as if reticent of divulging the news he had learned during his travels.

"Well, err… you see there has been… um…" Myouga's stalling methods quickly wore Inuyasha's patience thin, resulting in the Hanyou snapping at him angrily.

"Spit it out! What have you heard of the war and Kagome?" With a rueful groan, Myouga finally gave an answer.

"Your Nii-san and the other Taisho planned an ambush of the Ningen Kingdom's Palace. The entire Royal Family has met their end… including Kagome." This blatant lie was a plot on Myouga's part to keep Inuyasha away from the fighting as long as possible. Though his heart was in the right place, the ends never justify the means. Inuyasha's sole reason for living was to one day take Kagome as a mate, protecting her until the end of their days and making a family for himself outside of the cruel world in which they grew up. With that hope extinguished, his reason for going on was also snuffed out.

"Wha-What?" Large, golden eyes blinked as confusion settled on his handsome face. Inuyasha was indeed growing into the traits that would one day make him a considerable catch. But in many ways, he was still just a developing boy with much to learn. Tears welled up as a painful lump clogged his throat, making it difficult to breath or speak. "Kagome's dead? You're sure of this? Myouga, how sure are you?!" Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. He refused to accept living in a world absent of Kagome or the hope of reuniting with her. His young voice broke with the raw emotions battling inside him.

"Master Inuyasha, though Kagome is no longer living, you must find the will to keep surviving. This War will come to an end, your life will extend for centuries, and you will find another to love and cherish. It is not yet your time to join your Oka-san and Otou-san in Paradise." Myouga refused to answer Inuyasha's questions, unable to lie to the boy any further, but did his very best to remind him what there was to look forward to in the future. Inuyasha dropped the flea and crossed his arms, propping them atop his bent knees. Myouga effortlessly jumped onto the Hanyou's bare shoulder, holding onto the silver strands of hair for security.

"Leave me alone, Myouga. I want to be alone." Inuyasha muttered as he bowed his head in the hollow of his arms, shielding his face from the bitter cold as hot tears stained his cheeks. Myouga simply shook his head out of guilt and sadness, but did not leave his master's side.

"In a few decades, you will move on from this. Kagome was only Ningen and not meant to live past sixty years or so... you will have lifetimes to be with other women." Myouga's words of wisdom were only hurting the distraught fourteen-year-old even more, though he no longer had the energy or will to lash out.

"I would have cherished every moment with Kagome. I don't care if it only lasted for a day or a whole century. I would have been with her until the end…" Inuyasha's voice was filled with a desperate longing as every word trembled with emotions threatening to get the better of him. That night, as he sat atop a sturdy branch high above the ground, Inuyasha dreamt of finding Kagome in the rubble of her decimated Palace, alive and glad to see him.

Updates 4.5.19


	12. As the Water

A/N: Please don't hate me! God I am so sorry guys. I got trapped by the addictive nature of replaying all the Kingdom Hearts games, as well as the distraction of starting a new job. BUT! Hurricane Harvey has kept me from said job for damn near four days, and I am stuck in KH2, so this has allowed me to start writing again! I really apologize for making ya'll wait and I hope you enjoy what is going on in this story. It's about to get real haha.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter eleven: As the Water

The Day of Remembrance was a somber and severe occasion, as it commemorated a major downfall in Ningen history and served to keep the deaths of that day freshly painful. Incense had been lit, green kimonos were put aside in lieu of wearing white, and none of the residents of the Kanpeki Temple were permitted to speak to one another until the following morning. This was a day for silent reflection, prayer, and sacrifice, as well as paying homage to the last remaining member of the Royal Family.

While the Kanpeki Temple was not normally accustomed to allowing a great influx of visitors, as its purpose was to provide security and seclusion for its residents, this day would be an exception. Visitors from the remaining territories came to pay homage to their young O-Kogo Kikyou Higurashi-sama, hoping that doing so would somehow affect the war's outcome. With the added military presence at the Temple, many found a sense of safety which now was just a memory in other parts of the country.

A year passed since the slaughter at the Palace occurred, snuffing out the Higurashi clan as well as entire branches and trees of other high-ranking families. Those who managed to flee the horrific scene in time had mostly been fast-thinking servants and staff members. Every remaining soldier and warrior left alive in the Ningen Kingdom had been called to serve Kikyou now, leaving all the outlying villages beyond the Taijiya range of influence vulnerable to attack. Men who merely wanted to defend their homes and families were killed without hesitation. Their wives and children were taken as slaves to be sold at Youkai markets or used as fodder for target and hunting practice. Those who could escape such Hellish fates all fled to the Merchant Town, desperate for the protection it offered.

The Merchant Town had once been a beacon of culture, commerce, and entertainment; it was now little more than a crime-ridden ghetto for the misplaced souls of the Ningen Kingdom to take refuge. With most of the revered spiritual temples destroyed and the Palace occupied by Youkai, there was nowhere left for wayward Ningen to flee. Their logic was understandable – the town was in such close vicinity to the Taijiya Village, which vowed to offer protection for those living there. However, this began to cause troubles of another sort. There were too many civilians trapped in one place and not enough space or resources to go around.

It quickly became survival of the fittest. Though money did not have the same degree of influence as before, those who still had vast sums of it were able to secure rooms at the Inn. The opulent building had been turned into housing for the affluent and influential among the surviving Ningen, many of whom were just criminals that were on the top of the social food chain. It caused a rift between the haves and have-nots that fanned the flames of animosity and encouraged violent crimes. Though the Taijiya were there to act as a protector of the civilians, they were not well-suited for maintaining order within the borders they enforced.

As overcrowding became worse and worse, attention was turned to the Kanpeki Temple to provide shelter and food for those in need. But Aiko Kisawa fervently campaigned to prevent that for as long as possible. She did not want to see her acclaimed institution become little more than a shelter for beggars and criminals. Thankfully, so long as Kikyou lived within the walls, it was unlikely that those fears would ever come to fruition. The 300 or so remaining members of the royal guard were intensely protective of their O-Kogo.

But what of their O-Oujo?

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Day in and day out, nothing ever changed. Kagome's life was always the same from the moment she opened her eyes in the early dawn until they finally shut in the late hours of night. With Shiori's help, she trained her body to rise before the Sun so they could meet Kisawa's impossibly high expectations by the end of the day. Dressed in secondhand robes and shamefully ripe from a lack of frequent bathing, they had grown accustomed to the stenches and messes that went hand-in-hand with their duties: emptying chamber pots, plucking feathers from dead chickens, cleaning the bird coups, deboning fish, washing sullied clothes, tending to the horses and stables, serving meals, cleaning the kitchen, repairing shoes and sewing tears, gathering wood for various fires, sweeping and mopping the temple floors, scrubbing statues, as well as every insignificant request made by Kisawa, the Temple staff, Royal guards, or even the other girls who lived there. Neither Shiori nor Kagome were able to refuse a single request, lest they be exiled to fend for themselves.

It was an exhausting existence often made worse by the most extreme times of the year, specifically the months during summer and winter seasons. Now in the middle of winter, Kagome and Shiori's work was often hampered by thick blankets of snow, frozen water, and the added stress of trying not to succumb to hypothermia during the frigid nights. The two of them, now fifteen and thirteen, had formed an incredibly close relationship. If not from their close proximity, also just out of dire necessity. They shared the burden of chores (as well as Kisawa's abuse), encouraged and comforted one another during episodes of depression, and protected each other from the outside influences that would do them harm.

Though they were rather stone-faced and monotonous while performing their duties, in private the two readily laughed and joked around as a way of maintaining what was left of their youth and sanity. While Kagome had recovered a good portion of her old spirit, there were times that she secluded herself in reflective thoughts and forlorn feelings of regret and sorrow. These dangerous feelings were exacerbated by witnessing and being forced to participate in the special treatment bestowed upon Kikyou. The sixteen-year-old was hailed as a savior of their people, the last remaining hope left in their world. Kagome was often blinded with jealousy and bitterness towards her cousin, but then the inevitable guilt that followed only made it more difficult to reconcile what was left of her life.

Kagome was at a constant crossroads, plagued with an incessant feeling of confliction and hesitation. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run away and try her luck at the Merchant Town or Taijiya Village, but then she was pulled back by thoughts of leaving Shiori to fend for herself. Another desire Kagome often wrestled with was the urge to lash out at Kikyou, Kisawa, or the guards when they made cruel demands of her and Shiori. The first time she slipped up and actually spoke back to Kisawa in a disrespectful tone, Kagome had received the most excruciating punishment of her entire life thus far. By Kisawa's command, Kagome's hands were bound at the wrist behind her back and she was forced to bend over at the waist. A guard then forcibly pulled her arms up until her shoulders were nearly dislocated, which the young woman had to endure for nearly an hour before her desperate wails for mercy were answered. Her screams had been heard throughout the temple grounds, and even Kikyou allowed herself to be bothered by it. The ramifications to her body kept Kagome in bed for days, crippled by pain and wracked with horrifying nightmares. Shiori had never received any form of punishment so severe, which made it obvious that Kisawa derived sick pleasure from inflicting it solely on Kagome.

Life was unbearable for the two servant girls of the Kanpeki Temple. They had no hope for a brighter future because nothing indicated that they would ever find the happiness once promised in legends and stories told when they were children. Both Kagome and Shiori had resigned themselves to their station, with only the fleeting reprieve of each other's company to lessen the crushing weight that they carried each day.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"What was that?" A groggy and somewhat hoarse voice asked. The attic was dark, barely illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the holes in the thin balcony screen that Kagome had rigged up not long ago. Kagome and Shiori had only been asleep for an hour or so when the noise roused them awake. They had to wait until their freshly washed bodies and hair were dry before laying down to sleep. Huddled together under a thick winter blanket, a secondhand gift from one of the girls after it had gotten torn beyond repair, the two were reluctant to leave its warm confines to investigation the unexpected sound.

"I don't know… I-" Kagome's words were cut short when the distinct sound of knocking came from behind the closed screen of the attic entrance. Was someone in the hallway? It wasn't Kisawa. She wasn't courteous enough to announce her arrival before storming in. There were never any other visitors though. So, who could it be? From behind the thin shoji door, a dull light radiated. "I'll go check." Kagome bit the inside of her check as she tossed the blanket from her slender form, regretting the decision once the cold air enveloped her warm body. Bare feet shuffled across the uneven planks as Kagome made her way to the entrance, all while Shiori watched from the warmth of their shared bedding. She was too tired and weary to even sit up.

"Yes?" Kagome's voice was uncertain as she pulled the shoji door open, having to give it a jerk to slide all the way. Standing there dressed in a beautiful silk juban and holding a candle in her small hand was Rin. She was the only girl who still attempted to speak to Kagome, despite Kisawa's adamant rules against it, and was a welcomed surprise. "Rin-chan! What are you doing here?" Though Kagome's words sounded harsh on her whispered voice, there was a pleased tone to them that showed her joyous surprise.

"I had to come see you!" Rin, who had just turned eleven, chirped excitedly as she was ushered into the attic. Kagome put a finger up to her lips and shook her head, indicating that they had to speak in lowered voices. The youngest girl nodded eagerly and steadily held the circular iron plate that kept the lit candle upright. As the two approached the makeshift bedroom towards the attic's right wall, Rin's candle provided meager light in the dim area. Kagome expertly guided the girl around piles of unwanted debris and the dried frozen remains of bird droppings, knowing exactly how much of a wide birth was needed to avoid the mess. Rin didn't take notice of it though, as she was distracted by gazing at their somber surroundings. "This is where you live?" She asked softly, almost in amazement. There was a sudden rush of shame as Kagome tried to answer. She glanced back at Shiori, who was now sitting up in their futon.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous." Kagome went to pick up a deformed candle from an old crate that she and Shiori used for storage, then held its burnt wick to Rin's flame. Their faces were brightened by the fire and Kagome gave a shudder at the welcomed warmth on her skin. Rin looked up at her friend with a hurt expression.

"Don't you like me anymore?" The question tugged at the rusted heartstrings inside Kagome's chest. Though she had hardened herself in the name of self-preservation, there were remnants of Kagome's soft heart still capable of compassion. Finally cracking a smile, a feeling that was almost foreign to her face, Kagome nodded reassuringly and pulled Rin's shorter body into a one-armed hug.

"Of course I do. I only worry that someone will catch you and you'll be punished for it. I don't want you to get hurt." The two separated and smiled at each other, feeling comfortable for the first time in a long time. It was too dangerous to be familiar and kind to one another while in public.

"Don't worry about me, Kagome-san! No one saw me sneak up here." Rin had to contain herself from bouncing with pride and excitement. This act of disobedience was surely the most reckless she had ever been, and it carried a sense of adventure for the naïve girl. Kagome smiled at the charming sight just as a sudden gust of frigid air swept through the drafty attic, chilling all three girls in a matter of seconds. While Kagome and Shiori were accustomed to it and barely reacted, Rin was not and couldn't help but let out a shuddering gasp. "How do you stand this?!" She hissed quietly and held her flame close to her face.

"We share a futon." Kagome answered simply and gestured to Shiori with her free hand. Rin looked around to finally acknowledge the other girl in the room, and it was apparent that she didn't know how to act in front of the Hanyou in such an intimate situation. "Join us under the blanket. You won't be as cold."

Before Rin or Shiori could object, Kagome dragged the young girl towards the futon. She sat back onto the flat cushion and pulled Rin down next to her, and then set their candles on the floorboards before them. Shiori shifted around to sit on Kagome's other side, and soon all three girls were cocooned by the large blanket so that only their heads were visible. Even in the dim flickering light, Kagome could see the tension between Rin and Shiori.

"Please, be kind to each other. Rin, Shiori is not a monster like Kisawa would have you believe. She's a girl, just like us. And Shiori, Rin won't like you until you show her who you really are." Kagome challenged her two friends to bridge the distance between them, to look past their differences so they could find common ground. For a few moments, Shiori and Rin just stared at each other, both nervous for their own reasons. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"Were your eyes always that color?" Rin asked bluntly, referring to the striking amethyst hue of Shiori's eyes. Slightly taken back, the Hanyou felt her cheeks heat up as she nodded.

"Yes…" What else was there to say? Even if it was a rocky start, Kagome was glad that her friends were making progress. Then, out of nowhere, Rin reached out and took hold of Shiori's hand. The variance between them was never more evident. While Rin had pale and flawless olive-colored skin, Shiori's skin was uncommonly tan and her hands were calloused from years of hard labor. Kagome watched as Rin's small, deft fingers gingerly handled Shiori's.

"I always thought you had claws… but you have nails just like me." It wasn't so much of a question as it was an observation, and slowly the tension began to dissipate. After a few more minutes of awkward introductions, the three were speaking freely and having to stifle their laughter when the topic of Kikyou and her haughty guards came up. None of them seemed to notice the bitter chill in the air anymore.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give this to you! Here, Kagome-san," Rin reached into the hidden pocket of her sleeve and felt around for something, which piqued Kagome and Shiori's curiosities. "The Day of Remembrance is a few days before your birthday, and I feel bad that you haven't received a present. I snuck into Kisawa-sama office to get something of yours." Eventually Rin managed to find the item and held out a small ring in the space between the three of them. It was a silver band with a pink sakura blossom made of porcelain – the ring that had belonged to Kagome's mother. "Sorry that it took me so long to find it. Kisawa-sama hid it really well." Struck silent with shock, Kagome's mouth hung open and her eyes remained unblinking as she stared at the unassuming ring. Both Shiori and Rin knew the significance of it though and waited patiently for Kagome to speak.

"I-I can't believe it… Rin-chan…" With timid fingers that shuddered both from the coldness and intensity of the moment, Kagome took the ring from Rin's open palm. "I never thought I'd see it again. Thank you… thank you so much." Tears stung her eyes as she slipped the band over her forefinger, which seemed to fit the loop perfectly. Shiori and Rin smiled upon seeing their friend's joy, and soon the mood returned to being light-hearted and fun. "How could I ever repay you?"

"I want to hear what happens to Akane and Shinjiro!" Rin didn't hesitant a single moment before naming her desired payment of gratitude. Without missing a beat, Shiori nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

"Please! I have to know what happens to them! Please, Kagome?" With two pleading friends leaning in towards her, Kagome couldn't bring herself to refuse them and held in her excited laughter.

"If you insist…I think I remember how I ended the story in my head… where did I leave off?" Rin quickly shook her head stubbornly.

"You have to start from the beginning, Kagome-san!" Despite the story being a year old and distant in Kagome's memory, she happily accepted the challenge and began retelling the beloved tale for her two friends.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"The miasma from Matsumoto's arrows finally began to lift, though Shinjiro still lay dead on the ground." Kagome, Shiori, and Rin were all laid on their backs atop the old futon in the drafty attic. They had somehow managed to find a comfortable position beneath the ragged blanket and stared up at the dark vaulted ceiling. But what they saw before them was the story manifested in their minds, imagining in vivid clarity the scene that Kagome described in her tale. As the story came to its previous stopping point, both Shiori and Rin were left feeling dreadful about their hero's fate.

"Oh no! Please wake up, Shinjiro-san!" Shiori whimpered pitifully as she and Rin held each other's hand in a desperate grip. Kagome, whose face was caught in an exhilarated expression, had not appeared so alive and hopeful in over a year. Her lapis eyes were bright and brimming with imagination, her full lips were pulled back in a smile that exposed the dimples in her cheeks, and she looked to be her old self once more as the story flowed effortlessly from her mouth.

"But then, a wonderful thing happened! The deer that Shinjiro saved had been following him all this time. It laid down next to his dead body, offering him its own life. Shinjiro rose to his feet, feeling stronger and more determined than ever before, and the arrows fell away to reveal not a single wound on his body. He thanked the deer for its precious gift and began racing towards the palace to rescue Akane. Because everyone believed him to be dead, there were no possessed archers to stop Shinjiro this time. Armed with only his bow and a single arrow, Shinjiro made his way through the overgrown garden of thorns towards the tower. There she sat at the window, calling out to her beloved as he approached, when suddenly Matsumoto appeared!"

At that pivotal moment, Kagome's story was interrupted by her friends gasping in disbelief and fear. Their reactions fueled her imagination and excitement. Though it was impossible to prove such a thing, all three were picturing the same thing in their mind. They each saw their version of a handsome warrior majestically rising from the ground, a garden full of thorns, and the dreaded Matsumoto appearing like a terrible apparition before the hero.

"Shinjiro knew he could not kill Matsumoto with only one arrow, but he notched it and pull the string back as if it weighed nothing. Pleading to the Kami for help, he aimed his last arrow towards the dark sky. The clouds lit up in brilliant colors of white, pink, and blue as bolts of lightning struck Shinjiro's arrow. Everything was bathed in a beautiful glowing light, and even Akane had to look away because it was so blinding. The Kami heard Shinjiro's plea! His pointed the magical arrow at Matsumoto and released, a blazing trail of light following as it sped through the air. The arrow struck Matsumoto, quickly killing him once the holy powers overtook his evil form. With the sorcerer dead, all the guards woke up from the terrible spell they were under. The thorns began to wither and turn to dust, leaving only beautiful gardens full of flowers behind. Akane rushed down from the tower to meet Shinjiro and they reunited with a deep kiss. It was the most romantic kiss that was ever shared between two people. They finally assumed their rightful places as the O-Kotei and O-Kogo and ruled together for the rest of their lives."

It was well past midnight when Kagome's story ended, and by that time all three girls were drifting off to sleep. Without a care in the world and feeling hopeful for the first time in a very long time, they all dreamt of the beautiful things that were sorely lacking in their everyday lives.

Updated 4.5.19


	13. A New Name, A New Life

A/N: Hey guys! Special treat! Two Updates at One Time! Ta daaaa! lol yeah I figured you deserve it and I want to get this story finished and posted as soon as possible because i have SO MANY STORIES I WANT TO BEGIN WORKING ON. I hope you like these new chapters. Let me know what you think! Please!

P.S. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Chiyo's Prayer' from the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack. It's one of the best made soundtracks ever. Fight me on this. It was also inspired by the song 'For the Princess' from the 'A Little Princess' soundtrack. Also a masterpiece soundtrack...FIGHT ME ON THIS.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter twelve: A New Name, a New Life

The years following the massacre brought prosperity and advancement throughout the Youkai Kingdoms. Never had there been such an influx of riches, lands, resources, and freedom. Of course, this all came at the price of the countless slain and enslaved Ningen. Less than a decade ago, the ratio between the two races had been between twenty to thirty Ningen for every Youkai; now it was less than ten to one. With military forces gathered at the Taijiya Village and Kanpeki Temple, there was an increase in outlying Ningen villages and farms being overrun. Citizen's money and belongings were stolen, and their lands were usurped by those far more powerful than them, be it by bandits or Youkai. Without the advantage of numbers, and with so few skilled and willing fighters remaining, there was very little the people could do to defend themselves.

The priests and priestesses were some of the first to be executed, as their hopeful messages only made the Ningen band together even more. Places of worship were demolished or taken hold of as estates for various Youkai to reside in, their original purposes being manipulated into something evil. Though none of the holy figures possessed significant spiritual powers, their sutras and subjugation tools were a threat that the Youkai lords refused to ignore. Stories and rumors quickly moved across the lands of priests being flayed alive as Youkai raped and devoured the helpless priestesses. There were tales of children being stolen from their mother's breast to feed the creatures Youkai rode upon, while men, women, and older children were sent to slave markets as nothing more than chattel.

The remaining Ningen population, which now resided at the Merchant Town, was unable to expand or further their own cause; they were stuck in a sort of limbo. The rampant squalor and overpopulation made it a breeding ground for disease and crime. The depths of depravity people were willing to go to was unimaginable, and yet everyday something new and terrible occurred that further proved how desperate times had become. As people died, either due to natural causes or by the hands of their neighbor, more and more citizens took their place. Burials and funeral rites were a thing of the past. Now bodies were taken into the Neutral Lands and tossed onto piles of other carcasses for animals and lower-level Youkai to scavenge. How long could this go on?

The Youkai had no issue with waiting for another change to occur. They were immortal beings with nothing but time on their hands and plenty to keep them occupied. Even if it took another decade or two for the Ningen to reach a point of surrender or complete annihilation, it would pass by like the change in seasons for the other race. Infant Youkai were lulled to sleep with tales and songs of devouring evil Ningen, adolescents were schooled in the ways of subjugating and wrenching every ounce of usability from a them they dropped dead, and adults were encouraged to fill their homes with enslaved Ningen to fulfill every imaginable need and desire they had. This way of life was not only celebrated but deemed a requirement to be considered a Youkai of good social standing and moral value.

Naturally, there was a faction within the Youkai numbers that did not agree with the ruthless and bestial treatment of Ningen. But it was a rare occurrence to find someone brave or stupid enough to voice their dissent out loud. Those who openly sympathized with Ningen were considered disloyal and made into social pariahs with all lands and titles relinquished from them. For the Youkai who had such thoughts, life became a dangerous game of convincing those around them of their loyalty. One Taisho in particular was walking that thin line remarkably well.

Sesshoumaru had much to make up for after his moment of hesitation in front of the other Taisho on the battle field. Rumors had quickly spread that he was a sympathizer and he didn't deserve to serve as the Lord of the Western Kingdom. Luckily for Sesshoumaru, he had established a solid reputation as being the most powerful Youkai of his generation. There was no known limit as to how much stronger he would become. Even though there were some who questioned his loyalty, no one was foolish enough to openly challenge the great Inu-No-Taisho. He lived up to the name 'The Killing Perfection' very well.

Upon turning twenty years old, Sesshoumaru had already matured into a being far beyond his age. He was a stoic and ruthless Taisho who led his kin by example, and his lands became known as the exemplary model of Youkai society. His people were prosperous and thrived outside the palace walls, with new towns and markets being established throughout the Youkai realm as further evidence of their prowess. Though it left a bittersweet taste in Sesshoumaru's mouth as it went against his esteemed father's teachings, he openly encouraged the enslavement of Ningen. While he was rarely the one to dole out punishments or interact with them directly, he did nothing to intervene when directly witnessing abuse and inhumane treatments of any Ningen.

Each night, as Sesshoumaru lay alone in his glamourous chambers, his mind and soul were wracked with guilt and conflict over the turn of events that he allowed to happen. The future was all but written in stone now and it spelled the further decline of Ningen existence and the worsening of Youkai aggression. It was like a wheel that could not stop turning or gaining momentum, and he had been the one to give it the initial push. No one was aware of Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil – he was far too smart to allow that – but one distant lord was eagerly doing everything in his power to stoke the fires of animosity until it became the raging inferno that he so desired.

Naraku, the silent mastermind behind everything, felt like a God among men. No one suspected that it was his plotting and scheming that had caused the loss of countless lives on both sides of the fight. He was on an insane path to ultimate control, and nothing stood in his way. The Ningen had begun to turn against each other, as was natural for animals to do when backed into a corner, and the Youkai were furthering that behavior by continuing to overpower what was left of their spirit. The next step was surrender and total submission on the Ningen's part and he had a dastardly plan to give them a hard nudge in the right direction.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The crackling of a small fire mixed with the gentle hiss of wind rustling through grass was the soundtrack to most of Inuyasha's nights. As the seventeen-year-old rested on his haunches, knees tucked up against his chest while his nimble fingers worked to sever the raw muscle of a rabbit carcass, his mind wandered to more pleasant thoughts. His striking Fire-Rat attire looked much more fitting on him, as it was far less baggy on his now taller, more muscular frame than even a year ago. Though Inuyasha would never reach the same height as his father or brother, he more than made up for it in brute strength and musculature. There were few hints left of his gangly former self, and even his face had lost its childish features.

Inuyasha brought a sliver of raw meat up to his lips and readily devoured it, not minding the metallic taste of blood or the slippery texture against his tongue. His dangerous canine teeth quickly broke the flesh down before it went to the back of his throat to be swallowed. Despite being a Hanyou, Inuyasha displayed traits that were much more akin to Youkai, for which he was grateful. Being a rogue was hard enough, so Inuyasha relied on the gifts of his father to survive.

Once a month, on the night of the new moon, Inuyasha was rendered completely Ningen. Thanks to the presence of his mother's blood, Inuyasha was left weak and defenseless until the first rays of morning light triggered his transformation back into a Hanyou. Unfortunately, the eight or so hours before it proved to be very dangerous for him. The earliest years of his banishment were the worst of Inuyasha's life due to the nights of the new moon. It was by some greater power's mercy that he had never been captured or murdered, but times were only growing more treacherous for those stuck in the middle of the conflict.

"Master Inuyasha, have you given any thought to my suggestion?" A nasally voice broke the relative silence of the cold night. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and took another bite of raw rabbit. As he chewed, the irritable teenager gave his response.

"Keh! I'm not going. Stop asking." Myouga let out an aggravated sigh before he leapt up to the top of Inuyasha's head, where he could speak directly into the sensitive canine ears of his stubborn master.

"I have reason to believe that you are in greater danger than before. Now that the Youkai have claimed more territory, the Neutral Lands will soon no longer exist. It is imperative that you take every safety precaution on the night of the new moon!" The only other voice that Inuyasha ever heard was becoming more and more grating with each passing day. With a harsh swipe to his ear, Inuyasha sent the flea Youkai flying to the ground.

"Leave me alone, annoying old flea." Inuyasha spoke between chews as he finished off the small rabbit. With his hands and mouth a bloody mess, and needing an excuse to walk away from Myouga, Inuyasha rose to his feet to wash up. There was a small pond nearby and it would serve his needs. Though the air was cold, it wasn't yet at the point of causing snow to fall. Dead grass crunched beneath the soles of Inuyasha's bare feet as he made his way over.

"You have collected more than enough money to purchase a room for the night! You could rest and fill your stomach with good food! Buy pleasurable company! Please, Master Inuyasha!" Myouga's words were growing more desperate as he chased after Inuyasha. The teenaged Hanyou crouched by the frigid water, dunking his hands to rid them of dirt and blood, and silently considered Myouga's urgent council. The flea landed on his broad shoulder and looked up at Inuyasha's handsome profile. "You are powerful, Master Inuyasha. I doubt that there is any other Youkai who could wield that sword the way you do or defend themselves against it. But you cannot continue to ignore the dangers you put yourself in. Especially on the night of the new moon."

As Inuyasha listened, he cupped his hands in the water and splashed his face with it, removing the red stains from his chin and neck. Golden eyes looked down at his rippled reflection in the surface of the water. Instead of seeing his actual mirrored image, Inuyasha saw himself as the dark haired, brown eyed Ningen he would become the following night. The thought of taking refuge within the last surviving Ningen territory was discouraging, but the alternative was uncertain and much more dangerous. After letting out a rueful sigh, Inuyasha furrowed his dark brows and pulled the characteristic expression Myouga had become familiar with.

"Fine! I'll go if it will shut you up."

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"This should be enough money to cover the costs. I expect you to come back with everything on this list." Kisawa spoke to Kagome with the same harsh tone she reserved for those that she deemed beneath her, which was almost exclusively Kagome and Shiori. As the two stood at the Temple's front entrance, with stoic guards posted nearby to keep all areas of the grounds secure, Kagome adjusted her grip on the wide basket that hung from the crook of her elbow. It was the first month of winter, when the weathe was just beginning to turn cold, and she was dressed in a worn-out heavy kimono over her usual white juban. Its colors were faded, the threads were frayed, and the length barely reached past her mid-calf, but it at least provided an added layer of warmth.

"Yes, Kisawa-sama," was Kagome's automatic response as she palmed the silk purse handed to her by the Headmistress. It was slipped into the inner pocket of Kagome's sleeve, adding an uneven weight to the garment. The young woman, who was turning seventeen in a short amount of time, had grown into a more mature beauty. Her thick hair was pulled back into a single braid down the center of her back, exposing a beautiful visage that required no makeup to be enhanced.

"Be back at a reasonable time and notify me as soon as you return. I don't want you pawning your other chores off onto Shiori by dawdling at the Merchant Town." The old woman, who still stood as tall and thin as the day Kagome first met her, turned away as if the conversation was finished. Taking that as her dismissal, Kagome took one step down the flight of stairs before hearing her name called again. "Kagome, don't bother stopping at the Taijiya Village this time. I sent a message a few days ago notifying them that you have no need for an escorted anymore." It was said with such banality that Kagome almost didn't realize the severity of the meaning. She looked back at Kisawa with a knitted brow and carefully chose her next words.

"Kisawa-sama, I fear that without an escort-" Kagome was interrupted by a very rude scoff from the Headmistress. Aiko Kisawa shook her head and rolled her eyes at the younger woman's complaint, though it was a more than fair subject to complain about.

"Those warriors have more pressing matters to contend with. Just go about these errands quickly and don't let yourself fall victim to a pickpocket or criminal." Though it didn't come as a surprise, it certainly was a disappointment. Every time Kagome was sent to market, a Taijiya warrior had accompanied her as a means of protection. Often it was Asano who was assigned to escort Kagome, which provided them with precious time to speak and comfort one another. It was the only aspect of Kagome's errand duties that she derived any enjoyment from.

"Yes, Kisawa-sama. I will return as quickly as possible. Is that all?" Without realizing it, Kagome's voice had taken on a clipped tone with the Headmistress. Suddenly and without restraint, the older woman struck Kagome along the side of her face, leaving an angry red mark that stung against the cold air. Kagome made little sound upon being cuffed, as she was used to it now, and simply fixed the strands of hair that had fallen across her face when her head snapped to the side.

"I've warned you about that tone... the next time you speak with such disrespect, I will do more than that." The sneer on Kisawa's face made Kagome's stomach turn with unease, but the nearly seventeen-year-old woman did well to hide it from her abuser. Kisawa let out a bored sigh and turned around to head back inside the temple, dismissing Kagome to leave. With no time to waste, as it was nearing mid-morning and the journey to the Merchant Town was almost a two-hour walk, Kagome made her way through the unfriendly stone courtyard. Guards posted throughout the area watched the young woman pass over the arched bridge, some feeling trace amounts of pity for the girl who had once been their O-Oujo.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The dreary grey sky was just beginning to darken by the time Kagome finished purchasing the various bits and bobbles listed by Kisawa. Had the list called for more, Kagome would have been allowed to bring a horse drawn cart with her. The available options for haggling and bartering were severely limited now, since very few shops remained open to offer a wide selection of goods. Her legs ached from traversing uneven and mismanaged roads, as did her arms that were laden with an increasingly heavy basket. If it hadn't been for the chill in the air, the strain of it all would have caused Kagome to sweat and lose what small amount of water was left in her system. She hated making trips to the Merchant Town in summer most of all.

What made things worse was the fact that greedy and lecherous men took pleasure in tormenting Kagome now that she was without an intimidating Taijiya escort. They enjoyed trying to snatch some of her wares or copping a feel of her maturing body. No one bothered to look twice when Kagome was forced to fend the men off, resorting to feeble attempts at kicking or punching. Unfazed, they simply lost interest and went on to bother someone else. It was strange to be handled with such lewd disrespect, but there was nothing she could do about it. Needing to take a rest before the trek back through the Aokigahara Forest, Kagome sat her basket on the muddy ground as she perched herself atop an old bench outside one of the many drinking establishments.

Behind the wooden wall that she leaned upon, she could hear a rowdy crowd of men fighting and bickering as alcohol fueled their ill tempers. Further down the road, past the abandoned stores that had been converted into mass living quarters for squatters, one of the brothels beckoned men in with its alluring red lanterns and the gentle plucking of shamisen. It would be a lie to say that Kagome had never considered becoming a prostitute, but her love for Shiori and remaining shred of honor wouldn't allow it. She refused to venture to that area of the Merchant Town for many reasons. Down there was where gang crime was the most rampant, and she dreaded having to see any one of the girls from the Kanpeki Temple who were stuck in such a terrible situation. Forcing herself to look away, Kagome began watching the people passing by, each a nameless face that was forgotten once out of sight. There were some that remained burned in Kagome's mind against her will.

Elderly men and women, the crippled, and those unable to fend for themselves due to a mental or emotional turmoil that couldn't be seen were the helpless faces that Kagome couldn't get out of her mind. They were all gaunt, their bodies tarnished with layers of dirt and filth, and had the same far away stare in their eyes. What were they looking at? What were they searching for? Kagome's blue eyes remained fixed on the unmoving form of a beggar woman, huddled against the wall across the road from her, with a small bundle held against her chest. The woman couldn't have been more than twenty years old, and she might have been pretty at one time too, but all Kagome saw was the sadness etched into her expression. As people walked past her, ignoring the vacant yet pleading eyes that looked upwards to the faces above her, no one paid any notice.

Kagome was just about to turn her attention elsewhere when something forced her to continue watching. A drunk man came out of the bar just a few yards away from where the woman sat hunched over and was stumbling due to his inebriation. As he moved along the street, something caused him to lose his balance, which in turn made him trip over the woman at his feet. Kagome expected some kind of reaction from her, but instead she was met with a sight that was seared into her mind forever.

The woman's form was stiff with rigor mortis, and her body toppled over to the side like a stone figure when knocked from its pedestal. And from her arms a bundle rolled out into the path of those walking by. A small face appeared from under the folds of fabric, frozen in a peaceful expression of sleep that belied the horrifying truth. Kagome could not move, though every fiber of her being cried out to run away from the terrifying scene. She watched in silent abject horror as someone absentmindedly toed the dead infant out of their way, as if it had been nothing more than a rock or piece of debris.

Though Kagome's stomach lurched from the sight, there was nothing in it to expel from her body. She hadn't eaten yet and was in sore need of a meal. As she blinked her watery eyes free of tears, readying herself to head back to the Temple, something sharply cold fell on her cheek. Her fingers came up to investigate the sensation, but all Kagome felt was wetness. Was it raining? With her lapis eyes turned upwards, she quickly noticed white specks of snow drifting from above. It was the first snow of the year.

With her open palm still facing up, Kagome gave a surprised jump when a couple of coins fell into her hand. Looking forward in time to catch the generous person, Kagome noticed a young boy smiling back at her as his mother pulled him along. He was obviously from an esteemed family, as his fine clothes were a clear indication of that. Curiously, Kagome watched the boy get chastised by his mother for giving away his money so frivolously. They were headed in the direction of the Inn, where they were most certainly residing.

Though she couldn't explain the reasoning, Kagome felt the need to return his money. He had mistaken her for someone in need, and she wanted him to know that she was not like the young woman who passed away on the street. After standing and hoisting the heavy basket off the ground, Kagome awkwardly pushed through the crowd of people to catch up to the boy and his mother.

"Excuse me!" She called out to them, hand clutching the coins close to her chest. This caught the young boy's attention, and he looked back through the throngs of civilians to see Kagome approaching. "Excuse me!" Again Kagome called out, trying to get the mother's attention as well. It worked. Upon seeing Kagome desperately rushing towards them, the wealthy woman scoffed, made a shooing gesture with her free hand, and tugged her son in another direction to get away from the 'crazy beggar girl'.

"You see? You never get rid of them once they get a bit of your money." Kagome stopped chasing the pair, unsure of how she felt about being considered a beggar. With the coins still in hand, she counted its value and looked up at the shops and carts near her. It was hardly enough to purchase anything of significance. Maybe giving it to the Headmistress could buy her some leniency or favor.

"Yakitori! Hot yakitori sold here! Fresh meat and savory sauce! Come and get it!" A cart-peddler yelled loudly above the noise of the crowd, though he went mostly unnoticed. He was an inventive man, equipping his push-cart with a small grill to cook meat on demand for those craving a savory treat while tending to their errands. Kagome's stomach groaned at the smell of cooked chicken and followed her nose to the source of the delicious scent. The man noticed her standing there, looking dazedly up at him. "Are you gonna buy something or not?" He asked gruffly, ready to push Kagome out of the way. In one easy motion, Kagome held the coins in her open palm towards the man.

"How much will this buy me?" She asked softly, happy to receive whatever he might give her.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Would you like to buy a flower?"

Kagome turned around from the yakitori vendor with a smile on her face and three skewers of sautéed chicken in hand, when she heard the pleading question carried out amongst the crowd moving around her. She was at a major cross-section of two roads within the bustling town, and many chose this spot to push their goods onto those that may have money or tradable items. Happy to ignore it, Kagome moved through the crowd to find a good place to sit and enjoy her treat. She held the steaming chicken near her face to prevent anyone from stealing it and prepared to take a bite from one of the skewers.

"Would you like to buy a flower?"

There, at the very center of the intersection, was a middle-aged woman with a one-year-old looking child in her arms and an older daughter standing at her side, holding a bundle of flowers picked from beyond the protected borders of the Merchant Town. Try as she might, the woman could not catch the attention or sympathy of anyone that walked by her. Every person that passed was asked the same question.

"Would you like to buy a flower?"

And yet no one paid her a single glance, let alone a smile or courteous shake of their head. The young girl, who couldn't have been any older than Rin, was dressed in robes even less suitable than Kagome's. They were torn and stained but must have been all that was available to the them. Kagome's hunger suddenly became less noticeable and she pulled the yakitori away from her open mouth. The young girl somehow noticed Kagome watching them, and her sorrowful eyes glanced at the healthy servings of hot chicken in her hand. There was nothing said between them and the girl quickly went back to extending flowers to anyone that came nearby, but Kagome could not abide the idea of a woman and two children going hungry.

Though it was never certain what quality of food Kagome might receive at the end of the day, it was always a guarantee that she'd have SOMETHING to eat. The same couldn't be said for the unfortunate family before her, doing all that they could to earn a bit of money just to survive. Kagome looked down at the mouth-watering chicken in her hand as a fleeting moment of reluctance tried to change her mind. In the end, she couldn't give into such greedy impulses. With her mind made up, Kagome crossed the busy street, stopping every now and then to let a fast-moving person walk in front of her, until she met the woman and children where they stood.

With a friendly smile Kagome extended the three yakitori towards the young girl, who hesitantly took the skewers with a skeptical look on her ashen face. After glancing back at her mother for confirmation, which was answered with a glad nod, the girl hungrily began taking bites of hot meat from one of the skewers. Kagome smiled and held back a good-natured laugh, and then gave a respectful bow at the waist before turning to head home. Even if her body ached from the decision to give up that food, Kagome felt a radiating warmth inside her that made it all worth it. She had only gone a few paces when a gentle tap caused Kagome to turn back around, coming face to face with the young girl. There was a smile on her face and a beautiful yellow flower held out between them. Blinking curiously, Kagome graciously accepted the gift and looked back at the mother, who was smiling and holding the yakitori in her hand while the baby chewed on a small sliver of meat.

"For the O-Hime," She said kindly, giving a thankful bend of the knees towards Kagome (as bowing was out of the question when holding an infant). Kagome was taken back at the bittersweet title and watched as the younger girl returned to her mother's side. They went on with their lives, offering flowers and hoping the kindness of strangers would continue. Kagome slowly began making her way down the street, her basket in one hand and the flower in the other. She was caught up in her own world of thoughts and feelings when a familiar scene pulled her back to reality.

It was the dead bodies of the woman and child from before, carelessly pushed aside and out of sight. Though the snow was only just beginning to fall, it had already built a light blanket over their unmoving bodies. It was so unnatural to see a newborn removed from its mother's arms and left defenseless to the cruel world. For whatever reason, Kagome was intensely upset by the thought of the two being separated in such a way. With the basket set on the ground near her, Kagome went to task with arranging the fallen mother and child in a more dignified way. It was such a strong call to action that Kagome easily pushed through the reservations and fears that she associated with dead bodies.

Through the robes she could feel the woman's unwieldy and rigid body fighting to be jostled and repositioned. Despite the act being uncommon, no one questioned Kagome's motives for interacting with a dead body in such a way. With the mother placed back in her initial sitting position, Kagome then turned to the forgotten child. There was a moment of hesitation when she gingerly held the bundle and felt the baby's form through the layers of cloth, but Kagome managed to reign in her emotions in order to reunite the mother and child. Once the baby was placed back in the security of its mother's arms, Kagome took a moment to send a prayer to the Kami on their behalf.

"Please, let them arrive in Paradise together. Bring them happiness and comfort wherever they are." It'd been a long time since Kagome had actively prayed for something, but the words surprisingly came out very naturally. As a final act of respect and kindness, she placed her gifted flower atop the baby, making sure it would not easily be removed by wind or a passing drunk. With a heavy sigh, the almost seventeen-year-old woman began moving towards the main gates of the Merchant Town where everyone had to pass through to get in or out.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

As she walked, eyes downcast and hands aching from the weight of carrying the heavy basket, Kagome mused over her strange visit to the Merchant Town. The crowds were thinner than before, but Kagome paid this no mind and she passed through the open gates. There were a handful of Taijiya warriors stationed on duty, each brandishing their uniquely powerful weapons crafted from the serviceable parts of dead Youkai. They eyed Kagome as she walked past them but had no intent of approaching her. It was a ten-minute walk down a familiar path to get to the edge of the Aokigahara Forest, and from there Kagome would go along the same trail that went past the Taijiya Village and led directly to the bridge of the Kanpeki Temple. She needed to be on her way before it got too dark. However, something caused her to stop and look sidelong towards a familiar hill.

Totosai and Shippou had left over three years ago, sometime between the massacre at the palace and Kagome's next visit to the town. The last time she spent with them had been a week before her fourteenth birthday. They left without notice, but Kagome understood very well why they would remove themselves from the area. She tried to hold no ill feelings towards them, but Kagome still felt a pang of loneliness whenever she was reminded of their absence. Even though she knew that haste had to be taken in returning to the Temple, something compelled Kagome to seek out the old hut that had been home to her Youkai companions. She hadn't bothered to visit it in nearly two years since others were quick to set up a home inside the vacant structure.

As Kagome climbed further and further up the hill, her wooden sandals bit into her feet from the strain of carrying the basket's added weight. A memory flashed in her mind of climbing the hill years ago in the company of Asano, and of waving goodbye to Totosai and Shippou from the top before making her way back down. Ignoring the pain in her feet and heart, Kagome pushed herself up the slush-covered slope. When the hut came into view, it appeared to have no signs of life within it. There was no fire burning or sounds of people stirring behind its old wooden walls. Kagome finally crested the hill and let the basket drop to the snowy grass as she caught her breath. Why had she bothered to come up here? What was the reasoning behind her logic? At this point, Kagome barely understood herself anymore. She knew that Totosai and Shippou wouldn't be there and shouldn't have felt surprised or hurt by the irrelevant revelation of seeing the empty hut. But that didn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes and pouring over onto her cheeks, stinging her cold skin and causing her to cry even more.

"Kami! Please!" With the safety of knowing no one was nearby to hear it, Kagome cried out to the Gods she hoped were still listening. On the hill, with her heart and soul laid bare for the first time in years, Kagome allowed herself to hope for a better tomorrow. Clasping her hands together so tightly that her fingertips turned white, Kagome fervently prayed. "Help me get through this... Help my people survive what is happening to us. Let this war end and let me find a safe home for me and Shiori. Show me how to make things better… Please?"

It was at that moment that Kagome was overcome by a sudden and intense pressure all throughout her body. The warmth that had been radiating through her chest seemed to explode all around her, burning her from head to toe. Groaning through gritted teeth, the frightened teenager felt her entire body lock into a rigid position where she stood. Her head was thrown back as hot tears flooded down the sides of her pained face, and yet she could not open her mouth to alert someone or cry for help. There was an unfamiliar sensation throbbing at the center of her gut, not painful but certainly alarming. From that source inside of her, a dull glow began to seep into Kagome's skin that grew into a radiant pink light which haloed her entire form. In that instant, all the pain in her body evaporated and was replaced by the most comforting and euphoric sensation Kagome had ever experienced. It was as if her entire body was being caressed by the softest furs, and all the hopelessness that had invaded her heart was dispelled. The pained expression on her face was now one of rapture as breathless laughs bubbled up for some unknown reason.

"What is happening?" She questioned out loud as her limbs unlocked. Kagome felt weightless, as if she was gliding beneath the water's surface, and she finally opened her eyes to see her entire vision clouded by a galaxy of pinks, purples, and glistening stars. And yet she could still see Totosai's abandoned hut to the right and the Merchant Town far in the distance below the hill. "I don't understand…"

Kagome didn't understand that she was hovering a foot or so above the ground, surrounded by a sphere of holy energy. It was a manifestation of the growing Shikon no Tama dwelling inside of her body. Her prayers were being answered, though not in any way that she could comprehend. For now, the Kami were content with lending their favor upon the young girl who was burdened with the responsibility of saving humanity. Kagome's hunger was cured, the pain in her muscles and joints was eased, the physical effects of malnutrition and abuse were healed, and the restraints of her compassion were unlocked, allowing Kagome to experience the pure happiness that had been denied her for quite some time. It would fill the metaphorical sails of her spirit with powerful winds, pushing Kagome in the direction she would need to go to create the changes for which she prayed.

Slowly, with a gentle ease, Kagome felt the intensity of her experience begin to die down. The pink haze in her vision faded, along with the glow that encompassed her body, and she once again felt the pull of gravity as her feet touched the ground. There was a distinctly noticeable lack of pain in her arms and legs, and it felt as if her kimono fit tighter than it had before. Kagome staggered slightly as she tried to catch her breath and balance, waiting until her head ceased spinning. After gathering her bearings, Kagome quickly prepared herself to rush back to the Temple even though the path would be nearly impossible to navigate now that the sun had begun to set.

"Hey! That's my hut!" A gruff but strangely young voice shouted out from somewhere behind Kagome. Caught off guard, she whirled around already apologizing and bowing with respect to whoever she had upset. Her hair had come out of its loose braid, forming a curtain of beautiful black tresses around her face as she held a deep bow.

"I apologize! It wasn't my intention to stay. I was just-" Kagome was cut off by the rude stranger and she stood up from the humbled position to finally get a look at him. It was rather dark, and with a new moon hiding behind grey clouds, Kagome could barely make out any distinguishing features of the man.

"I don't give a shit! I found it fair and square. You go squat somewhere else." It was obvious from the person's voice that he was young, not yet a fully-grown man at all. A good head taller than Kagome, she guessed that he would be around her age, give or take a year. The stranger brushed past Kagome, causing their shoulders to bump against each other and she instantly felt the strength in the hard surface of his muscled frame. Still, that didn't excuse his rude behavior. Not in the least! Feeling more feisty than usual, Kagome didn't allow herself to back down in the face of such an impudent man.

"You're being very rude! I have half a mind to teach you some manners. Or at least some respect for other people." Crossing her arms haughtily, Kagome watched the teenaged boy completely disregard her and disappear into the dark hut. She noticed that he had uncannily long hair, much longer than most men kept these days. Other than that, he was nothing more than an arrogant prick and hardly unique. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" She whined and stomped her sandaled foot into the wet snowy grass. From inside the hut she could hear him ruffling around, as well as mocking her.

"Heeey~! Don't just ignooore meee~!" He mimicked in an over-exaggerated falsetto voice, much in the way a childhood friend used to do. "Keh! You're the one who needs to learn when to not pick a fight with someone." That one short response seemed to jog a long-lost memory in the back of Kagome's mind. She had known a boy who used that same sound whenever he was annoyed, and it had never been heard from anyone else in her life. Still unsure if her inkling was true, Kagome slowly approached the hut's entrance just as a spark was struck in the fireplace.

"Boy… where did you come from?" Without a proper name to call him and refusing to speak the name that was on her tongue, Kagome dubbed him 'boy' for now. A few more times he struck flint to ignite a pile of dried kindling, a task more important to him than answering her question. Kagome waited patiently, watching as a small flame took hold before he leaned down to breathe life into it. The fire grew, devouring the kindling and demanding more be fed into it. Expertly, the young man pushed bigger samples of wood and grass into the fireplace until a modest flame was crackling at the center.

"That's none of your fuckin' business, nosy bitch." The course language barely fazed Kagome; she had heard far worse from Guards who weren't aware of her presence during their private conversations. What truly had Kagome speechless was the sight of a familiar red haori, which was identical to the set her friend once wore. In the small fire's light that caused shadows to dance and dart spontaneously, Kagome got her first real look of his face. He was indeed young but incredibly handsome, in a roguish type of way, and there was an intensity to his expression that nearly convinced Kagome of who he was. If she could just get a better look at him and prove to herself that he was or wasn't who she hoped it would be...

"It's cold… share your fire." Using the coldness of outside as an excuse to let herself into the hut, Kagome quickly toed her sandals at the entrance and shuffled inside. The dirt did not bother her, even as she knelt at the fire next to the irritated male. Kagome felt her heart racing with exhilaration and hope, hearing it beat loudly in her ears with the mounting anticipation. The confused boy was not so ecstatic.

"Hey! What the Hell?! Go make your own fire!" He hollered angrily, finally looking up at her face for the first time. Bathed in the fire's glow, Kagome and Inuyasha's faces were perfectly illuminated for clarity and recognition. Each was frozen with shocked expressions, and time moved slowly as their minds reeled. Despite the fact that nearly five years had passed, and each had changed in significant ways, both Inuyasha and Kagome realized who it was sitting in the hut with them.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Updated 4.5.19


	14. Jewel

A/N: Well guys! I HOPE YOU"RE HAPPY! Cuz I certainly am lol I love it when I can sit down for days on end and just wright. I mean, I would have preferred not to be surviving through Hurricane Harvey and going to work, but this is the best of a terrible situation. I hope I can maintain a consistent schedule for posting new chapters cuz I'm pretty burnt out on video games now haha

P.S.: This Chapter was heavily inspired by the song 'Jewel' by Ayumi Hamasaki.

P.P.S: Because I am me, I had to find an appropriate person to base Kagome's looks on as I imagine her in my mind. And even though this is a Korean actress I can't find anyone who better exemplifies what I picture her as. She's got the dimples, the long black hair, the undeniable beauty and charm… AND IN A FEW PICTURES SHE HAS BRIGHT BLUE EYES. Just Google 'Shin Min-Ah' and 'Gumiho' and scroll through the pictures and gifs to pick up what I'm throwing down.

P.P.P.S: PLEASE REVIEW! I need them to stay motivated. I'm just like every other writer on here and all we ask for are your thoughts and kudos on our work. It really means a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Thirteen: Jewel

Upon being trapped by those mesmerizing pools of azure, Inuyasha was instantly aware that the annoying girl before him was his dearly missed friend. Had he not been afflicted that night by the new moon's curse, the thick-headed teen would have recognized her long before then. His nose would have caught her unique scent on the wind, his ears would have known her unmistakable voice, and his eyes would have seen her every detail even in the darkness of night. Damn the curse of the new moon! However, if he hadn't been seeking shelter within the protected territory, Inuyasha would have never come across Kagome at all. He may have gone his entire existence never knowing that she was still alive. He thanked the Gods for the new moon's curse.

It took less than a second for the two to be in each other's arms. Nothing else mattered than being completely sure that this wasn't a cruel dream from which they might wake. Able to use all his strength without the fear of hurting her, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's form into his with extreme gusto and she reciprocated by nearly launching herself at him. The combined momentum of their movements caused the two friends to collapse onto their sides, still locked in a desperate embrace that left Kagome halfway laying atop Inuyasha's torso. She could feel the handle of his sword jabbing into her hip but ignored the discomfort to remain close to him.

Kagome's cheek was firmly pressed into Inuyasha's chest while her hands bunched the fabric of his haori. In turn, Inuyasha had his nose buried into the abundance of Kagome's glossy hair, unable to appreciate the intricacies of her scent due to his meager human nose. Eventually, after the initial astonishment lessened, Kagome and Inuyasha managed to return to comfortable seated positions beside each other. There were tears welling in Kagome's smiling eyes as she tried to memorize the moment, and Inuyasha had to keep check of his masculinity as intense emotions quickly began to swell. Suddenly, they were caught up laughing and rattling off everything that came to mind.

"I can't believe-"

"You've gotten so big! Look at your hair! The last time-"

"I thought I'd never see you again! Kagome, I seriously fuckin' thought you were-"

"Where have you been all this time? In Otou-san's letters he never-"

On and on they rambled incoherently, eager to express every fleeting thought and emotion racing through their excited minds. Eventually the two needed to stop for the sake of catching their breath, but nothing would erase the smiles that stretched from ear to ear. This wasn't a dream. After a few moments of silence Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head in disbelief as he fed another section of wood into the dying fire. Bright flecks of embers danced upwards with the smoke that rose through the opening in the roof.

"I am going to pummel that fuckin' flea… I swear it." It was an off-handed comment meant only for himself since Inuyasha had grown accustomed to thinking out loud, but it caught Kagome's curiosity.

"What flea?" She questioned with a tilt of her head, which was an endearing gesture that reminded Inuyasha of her childhood habits.

"I got this flea Youkai that tags along with me. He's sorta' friend of the family. Well, see he had me convinced that you'd died when Youkai attacked the…" Alas, the awkward and ugly truth reared its unwelcomed head. Kagome's smile faltered as she finished Inuyasha's sentence in her mind, then somberly nodded in understanding. Worried that her feelings were hurt, Inuyasha nervously tried to appease her. "If I had known you were still alive, I'd have come and got you. I swear! I been gettin' real good with Otou-san's fang… I'd have kept you safe if I knew you were still alive."

Though the gesture was sweet, Kagome couldn't allow Inuyasha to carry that sort of guilt. She smiled, albeit sadly, and shook her head before taking his hand in hers. Inuyasha felt his human ears heat up from the intimate contact but would be damned if he ever pulled away from Kagome. Though he didn't consciously realize it, this was the first kind contact another person had ever initiated with him since his mother's death. It was like pouring cool water over an angry burn, soothing the pain that he'd been unable to ease on his own.

"I know you would have come if you knew, so please don't feel guilty. I wouldn't want you to risk your life just for me." Kagome paused as she felt a painful lump rising in her throat, making it difficult to speak without her voice wavering. As she swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the discomfort, Kagome looked down from Inuyasha's intense gaze. Even without the striking traits of his father Inuyasha was still intimidating, but in a good way. "I-I'm just grateful that you're here now." Try as she might, her voice still quivered from the oncoming sobs that were sure to surface at any moment.

"Kagome," Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't familiar with girls crying and being so vulnerable around him. But it didn't take a genius to know that all Kagome needed was a shoulder to cry on and a moment to let her emotions out. Shifting closer to her, making scraping noises against the dirty floorboards, Inuyasha put his muscular arm around Kagome's shoulders and guided her into his side for support. "I never thought I'd be grateful for the new moon… but I am tonight." He mentioned softly as his cheek leaned against the soft crown of her head. After sniffling her nose, which was followed by a soft laugh, Kagome dried her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha with a grateful smile.

"I almost forgot what you look like as a Ningen…" She mused playfully. "I would have liked to play with your ears again. I remember they were so soft and cute~" When Inuyasha gave a sheepish grumble, Kagome let out a genuine laugh and nudged his side. "Do not act like you never asked me to rub your ears as a child. I remember you fell asleep with your head in my lap many times while I was doing it!"

"I did not!" He retorted defensively, though they both knew the truth. Inuyasha had developed an addiction for having his ears stroked, something started by his mother and perpetuated by Kagome while they were children. Though he wouldn't admit it to her now, Inuyasha also wished he had been in his Hanyou form so he might experience it again.

"So, where have you been? What have you been doing all this time?" Kagome frowned when Inuyasha looked away from her, apparently reluctant to tell the truth about his years of exile. Pressing further, Kagome didn't even think mentioning him would cause such a reaction. "When Sesshoumaru came to visit me, he wouldn't speak of you at all when I asked what had happened." Without warning, Kagome felt her arm being jerked roughly and let out a surprised gasp.

"Sesshoumaru came to see you? Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha was frantic as he questioned Kagome over Sesshoumaru's motivations. He was hurt, jealous, and fiercely angry at the idea of his brother being near Kagome at all. Though she partially understood why he reacted in such a way, Kagome refused to be treated like the guilty party.

"You're hurting me, Inuyasha." She stated calmly, giving her arm a tug and pulling free of Inuyasha's grasp. This seemed to ring clear in his mind and the seventeen-year-old instantly looked remorseful. "I'll tell you, but you can't get angry at me over Sesshoumaru's actions. It was almost three years ago, just before the attack on the Palace." Kagome sighed and adjusted her legs to get comfortable, putting some space between herself and Inuyasha.

"You know he's to blame for all that, right? He did nothing to stop your family from being murdered. I don't understand why he would visit you just days before they attacked. What did he say?" Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from asking more questions. He was desperate to understand his brother's enigmatic mind. Kagome shrugged and shook her head, unsure of how to answer him.

"We sat on my balcony and just talked… well… I think I did most of the talking. I told him that Otou-san and I understood why he had to side with the other Taisho. I think it surprised him. He looks a lot like Touga-sama… different from what I remember when we were children. But he asked me to sing for him and he comforted me." As Kagome spoke, she stared into the fire before her. She had to picture the scene in her mind to properly describe what happened. Kagome chose to leave out mention of the kiss, as she wasn't sure how Inuyasha would react to it.

"Keh! That doesn't sound like the same Sesshoumaru that called you insignificant and vowed to crush all Ningen under his foot." Inuyasha huffed as he folded his powerful arms over his chest and looked away just as Kagome turned her eyes back on him. "Otou-san gave me this sword, Tessaiga, and Sesshoumaru told me to use it against you and your family… but I refused. He attacked me and would have killed me if I hadn't run so fast. I've been wandering the Neutral Lands ever since." Inuyasha's tone made it clear that he wouldn't speak further on the topic, which Kagome understood.

"I didn't know those things about Sesshoumaru… I'm sorry he did that to you." A few moments passed before either teen could bring themselves to look up again, but what they saw was mutual understanding and gratitude in each other's eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for being such a loyal friend." Finally, smiles returned to their faces.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Kagome! Stop it! Give me the damn basket!" Despite this being their sweet reunion, Inuyasha and Kagome were bound to get into a disagreement eventually.

"NO! I was supposed to return to the Temple as soon as possible. Kisawa-sama will be furious if I'm not back before morning! Let go of the basket!" She argued hotly, pulling back on the heavy basket in a strange game of tug-of-war with Inuyasha.

"It's too dark to even get through the damned forest. AND it's snowing! Just stay with me for the night and tell her you couldn't make the trip back on your own so late! It's the truth!" After giving a hard pull, Inuyasha ripped the basket out of Kagome's hands and easily held it above his head as she tried to take it back. It was somewhat adorable because even when she jumped, her hands barely reached the hoisted basket. Inuyasha bit back a chuckle at his friend's frustration. The pair was a silly sight, standing at the top of a hill in the dark of night as snow fell around them, bickering just as they had done years ago.

"But I… Inuyasha, please. I have to get back." Kagome's arms fell limply at her sides and she seemed to give up the fight. Inuyasha took full advantage of it.

"Look, I got enough money to get us a room at the Inn. You'll get to eat and wash up in the hot springs and sleep in a warm, cozy bed. I'm only here for one night and I want to spend it with you. Who knows when we'll see each other again? Come on, just say yes." Without waiting for her to respond, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his to lead her safely down the snow-covered hill. His bare feet stung against the chilly ground, but he managed to ignore it well enough. Kagome gave a reluctant groan as she trudged behind her friend, though she knew deep down that his idea was the better one. Besides, she didn't have the remaining willpower to decline a hot bath and delicious food. Hopefully the joys of this night would be worth the punishment she'd receive the following day.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"You cannot afford any of our vacant rooms, young man. I suggest you find lodging at one of the other establishments in town." An old man stared down at Kagome and Inuyasha from behind his lifted desk where he managed all the incoming residents and the charges they racked up during their stay, be it for one night or year-round. It was also his duty to deem who could and couldn't rent a room, determined by some set of standards meant to keep out the undesirables. It was understandable that he treated Kagome and Inuyasha so dismissively since they appeared like street urchins instead of paying customers.

"Keh! I got plenty of money." Inuyasha set Kagome's basket down between them to reach for the purse hidden in one of his sleeves. It was heavy with coins scavenged from dead bodies and was more than enough to silence any of the man's qualms. The purse fell open on the desk and Kagome was astonished to see the amount of money Inuyasha possessed. She looked at her friend wide-eyed and open mouthed. There was a smug grin on Inuyasha's face when he noticed her reaction. "We want the best you got to offer. Hot baths and massages, the best food and drink, and your biggest available room. It's just for one night so don't hold back."

The lobby of the inn was bustling with residents and staff going about their nightly routines. Many were dressed in the same blue and white robes as they were coming or going to the hot springs for a relaxing wash before bed. It was a relatively simple establishment, but during these times it was like a palace to those living in the Merchant Town. The old man hopped down from behind his podium and came around to meet Kagome and Inuyasha, bowing and grinning in a way that wasn't exactly genuine.

"Yes sir! There is a suite that I think will meet your refined tastes! Please, let our staff take your personal effects to be kept there while you enjoy all that the Inn has to offer." From behind Kagome and Inuyasha, two servant girls came to take her basket and his sword to the room they would be staying in for the night. Inuyasha was reluctant to part with the Tessaiga, but there was no one there who would have any use for the useless-looking thing.

"Oh, wait." Kagome spoke up and got the attention of the girl carrying her basket away. Inuyasha watched as his friend pulled a long string from around her neck. It'd been hiding the entire time under her kimono and at the end dangled a silver ring. "Keep this safe, please. Thank you." So, it was a special ring? Inuyasha simply shrugged it off. He remembered his mother's collection of jewelry and figured that Kagome had the same affinity for fine things.

The energy of the Inn seemed to pick up as the two friends were ushered towards the back where they passed various halls and rooms being used for whatever practices. The first floor of the Inn was reserved for the washrooms, hot springs, and private pampering sessions for the guests, as well as kitchens and laundry rooms for the staff's use.

"Inuyasha, I suppose I won't see you for a while!" Kagome called out with a nervous laugh as she was led towards a different area than where Inuyasha was being taken. Naturally the washrooms and hot baths were separated to protect the modesty of the two genders. Outside, the hot springs were surrounded by tall wooden walls and each heated pool of water was large enough accommodate around twenty people at a time.

"Enjoy yourself!" He shouted back just before disappearing behind a screen door. Each teenager was brought to the washroom first, where their clothes were taken to be cleaned and pressed. Inuyasha wasn't as familiar with the bathing routine as Kagome was, but thankfully someone was there to help scrub his back and provide special soaps to rinse out his hair. Both he and Kagome spent a good amount of time in the steaming washroom, ridding their bodies of dirt before they were taken outside to the glamorous, naturally occurring hot springs. Even though it was the first snow of winter, the radiating heat prevented the area from chilling everyone to the bone.

With a white towel wrapped around her torso, Kagome stepped outside and paused to observe everything around her. Women and girls of all ages were enjoying themselves in the wonderfully hot waters, sitting in groups chatting with each other and carrying on with their lives as if people weren't dying on the streets just outside the walls that protected them. It felt somewhat bittersweet when Kagome allowed herself to think of such things, but she wouldn't disrespect Inuyasha's generosity by refusing it or making him feel guilty as well.

Step by step, Kagome ventured further and further into the heated waters until her entire body was submerged up to her chin. With her abundance of recently washed hair coiled into a high bun, Kagome kept her head above the water's calm surface as she reclined against a large boulder. She was a stranger and didn't look like she wanted to be bothered, so no one approached her. Happy to have a moment to herself, this was Kagome's chance to go over everything she and Inuyasha had discussed so far. Much of it was weighing heavily on her mind.

There had been a time that she hoped Sesshoumaru would take her as his wife and mate. For years he had remained the epitome of masculinity, security, and romance in her mind. What girl wouldn't think that? He had always treated her with respect and affection. But now she doubted the sincerity of his past words and actions. From the way Inuyasha described his brother and with the damning proof of his allegations, how could she still hold any fondness in her heart for Sesshoumaru? He led the attack on her family's palace, put an end to countless lives, and was at partial fault for the current life in which she was trapped. Even though Kagome and her father had been denounced from the Royal Family, they could have found a way to be together and make a life that was independent and free from servitude and death. Sesshoumaru stole that chance from her. As Kagome sulked in the hot springs, lost in her own world and oblivious to those around her, she lost track of time. If it hadn't been for one of the attendants coming to get her, Kagome might have sat in that water for the remainder of the night reconsidering every interaction and thought regarding Sesshoumaru.

"Before we take you up to your room, we must finish with your hair and give your muscles a thorough massage. Please, follow me." The respectful and submissive girl patiently waited for Kagome to step out of the hot springs before she offered her one if the Inn's provided robes. Kagome did her best to push the troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind for the sake of her remaining time spent with Inuyasha. There wasn't anything to be done about it now.

"Thank you, very much." Kagome mentioned sweetly as she followed the attendant back inside. From there she was lathered in sweet, aromatic oils and given a full-body massage by the experts who worked at the Inn. Her body was in desperate need of it, even though something had occurred earlier that night which eased most of her aches and pains already. Her damp hair was combed and brushed until every knot had been undone, leaving the black tresses with a midnight blue sheen now that all the grease and dirt had been thoroughly removed.

"I will take you to your room now, miss. I believe your companion was brought up already. If you will follow me up these stairs, please." Kagome could only smile and nod dumbly as she trailed behind the older woman. The pampering had lulled the sixteen-year-old into a state of complacency and happiness. Her body felt lighter than air and nothing sounded better than to fall back onto soft pillows and cushions.

When they arrived to the third and final floor, Kagome followed the attendant down a long hallway illuminated by the soft glow of lanterns. They stopped at a door on the left and there was an awkward moment when Kagome moved to slide the screen open for herself. She forgot that it wasn't part of her duties that night.

"Thank you, very much." After giving a final bow of gratitude and respect to the older woman, Kagome turned to slip inside the private room that had been reserved for the night. There were beautiful tapestries hanging from the walls, an intricate wooden table upon which to share a meal, a vanity desk and circular mirror, and an open window to look out at the vast expanse of land outside that was blanketed in snow. Her basket was placed to the side of the room, as was Inuyasha's precious sword. Lanterns had been lit in each corner of the room, providing warmth and light for the two that would be sharing the space. At the center was a sight Kagome hoped to never forget.

The futon was massive and plush, covered in beautiful sheets of various colors and pillows of all sizes. It was situated upon a raised platform and was reminiscent to the futon Kagome had slept on while residing at the Western Palace. Laying across it all with one leg bent and the other stretched out lazily was Inuyasha. But he appeared in a way that Kagome almost didn't recognize. Without his red haori and hakama, he looked like any other man. However, there were outstanding characteristics that made him distinctly unique. It was those aspects of him that Kagome admired the most. His endless amount of black hair had been treated the same way hers had, and he was obviously in a similar state of relaxation after the hot springs and massage treatment.

The blue and white robe provided to him fit loosely on Inuyasha's frame and Kagome could see portions of his bare chest through the opening above his waist. There was also a great view of his naked, muscular thigh as it peeked out from beneath the folds. The boy she played with as a child had grown up, and Kagome was strangely excited by that. A familiar sensation was taking hold in the pit of Kagome's stomach. It was an electrifying feeling that reminded her of the night Sesshoumaru came to visit. Kagome smiled when she noticed Inuyasha taking in her appearance as well and wondered what he thought of her.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"I want grilled fish and chicken, extra servings of rice, a whole bunch of sautéed pork with that brown sauce on the side… umm… bring up some steamed green stuff I guess. And fruit! I want only the sweetest fruit for Kagome. Also, don't forget to bring a jug of sake and some tea." Inuyasha rattled off whatever came to mind as a dutiful attendant took his order. Inuyasha hadn't required as much time to get clean and relaxed as Kagome did, so he was brought to the suite first to wait for her. Servants lit the lanterns for him, brought up his and Kagome's cleaned clothes, and saw to all his demands before dispersing to prepare the meal he ordered.

With the time left Inuyasha got to work arranging pillows on the futon in a comfortable array, just keeping busy until Kagome was brought up to their suite. For some reason he felt oddly nervous about sharing a futon with her for an entire night. What did this mean? Did it actually mean anything? Was he expecting something to happen that she most likely didn't want? Inuyasha wasn't well versed in the ways of courtship or seduction, and without the inherited instincts of his Youkai blood, he was relying on best guesses of what might please Kagome. With nothing left to distract him, Inuyasha decided it was best to just lay down and enjoy the softness of a futon while it was available. The following nights would be nothing more than a thick enough tree branch to sleep on. As he stared up at the plain ceiling above him, Inuyasha gave some thought to Kagome's description of Sesshoumaru's strange behavior. What had caused the Tai-Youkai to act so recklessly? It didn't make sense.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he heard soft voices outside the screen door. He could see vague shadows playing against the thin material, backlit by the lanterns in the hall. Then the door slid open and Kagome stepped into their room. At the sight of her, Inuyasha was left without words. Stripped of the dirt and stress of her daily life, and reduced to her most natural self, Kagome was breathtaking. Her delicate feet were bare, exposing a few inches of naked ankles and calves which were perfectly formed from what he could see. The thin robe fit tight around her womanly hips, cinched at the narrow of her waist by a thin sash. The folds that rested over her matured chest allowed enough of a view that enticed Inuyasha to want to see more of what was hidden underneath. Kagome had grown into everything Inuyasha never knew existed. She couldn't be the same chicken-legged girl he used to play with. Her face was proof that it was, for no one else had the same hidden dimples in their cheeks or the striking color of eyes that Kagome possessed. Her beauty was effortless and needed no enhancement, not that Inuyasha thought it was possible. Upon noticing her smile, Inuyasha returned a playful grin of his own and sat up from his laid-back position.

"Didn't think they'd get all that dirt out of your hair. You clean up good." His words might have upset someone less familiar with his personality, but Kagome simply laughed and took the masked compliment. She crossed the floor to examine the room and get a better look out the window. There wasn't enough bravery in her to join Inuyasha on the futon just yet.

"They must have scrubbed at you for a long time to get rid of the stench… I can actually breathe around you now." Firing back with a cheeky comment of her own, Kagome didn't have to look back to know Inuyasha was rolling his eyes and smirking to himself. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, a knock at their door stopped him. The delicious smells of cooked food wafted into the room, catching both Inuyasha and Kagome's rapt attention.

"Come in!" He barked with a raised voice. The screen slid open and in came four attendants, their trays filled with massive plates of food and drink. They shuffled about, efficiently transferring the plates and cups onto the short dining table all while Inuyasha and Kagome watched with watering mouths.

"Will that be all, sir?" The last staff member to leave paused outside the room before shutting the screen. Inuyasha and Kagome were already knelt at the table, their attention focused primarily on sampling each steaming dish.

"Yeah! Don't disturb us for the rest of the night." Inuyasha snapped irritably, ready to be done with the pesky attendants. He was reminded of his childhood and how annoying the servants of the Palace could be. Once the door was shut, Kagome and Inuyasha spared each other an excited smile before digging into their delicious feast. They weren't interested in conversation, offering only words of what tasted good and needed to be sampled next. Kagome had forgotten just how much she missed the taste of pork and how delicious it was when combined with rice and savory sauces. She paid no mind to the table manners that had once been beaten into her, and Inuyasha did the same. They ate like animals that had been starved to the brink of death.

"Try this." Inuyasha's mouth was stuffed with food as spoke. He poured himself and Kagome small servings of sake. Neither had tried it before but they knew of its intoxicating qualities.

"Kanpai!" Kagome cheered before she and Inuyasha tossed the bitter liquid past their lips in a single motion. There was instant regret as it burned her chest and made his eyes water.

"Fuck! That's gross!" Inuyasha cursed in disgust as he chugged his cup filled with the better-tasting tea. Kagome did the same, unable to speak until she had washed the alcoholic taste from her mouth.

"How do men stand that? I remember Otou-san drinking it at every meal!" She gasped and decided to take a few more bites of food. Her stomach still burned, and it needed to be settled. After a while, the two began to feel stuffed from the amount of food they had consumed. Sluggish and bored, their attention was brought back to the sake.

"Let's try it again… maybe it tastes better a second time?" Inuyasha offered his reasoning as he poured two more servings of the hot liquor. With a shrug of her shoulders, Kagome went along with her friend and they downed the beverage a second time. Now that they knew what to expect, the experience was far less jarring. Though it was still distastefully bitter, both Inuyasha and Kagome conceded that it at least made them feel warm.

"Okay, I think I could get used to it." Kagome mumbled against the lip of her sake cup just before she tipped it back again. It was her fourth helping and she was already feeling the effects. With the other hand propping her up against the floor, Kagome felt her head beginning to swim and wondered how Inuyasha was faring. "Are you okay?" She spoke slowly, as if the words were difficult to find, and giggled at the sight of Inuyasha.

"I never felt this way before… but I like it." The teenaged boy was propping his chin up with his palm while his elbow sat on the edge of the table, though it looked as if he might fall backwards at any moment. There was a goofy smile curling at his lips that made Kagome laugh even more.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome leaned in towards her drunk friend, staring hard at him until he finally turned his face towards her.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's half-lidded eyes lazily watched Kagome, and he remained unresponsive as she randomly decided to tap his nose with her forefinger. It was a gentle touch, and something that amused Kagome to no end from the way she couldn't stop laughing. "You're drunk~" Inuyasha teased her playfully, letting out a loud guffaw as she drunkenly fell backwards when her hand slipped from under her.

"As are you!" She retorted from her spot on the floor, still grinning like an idiot. Another round of boisterous laughter erupted between the two giddy teenagers. It was like nothing else beyond that room existed, and the problems of tomorrow would never come. Inuyasha felt at ease in Kagome's company, and as his inhibitions lowered he felt drawn to her in other ways. Kagome was experiencing similar longings and had forgotten all her misgivings about Sesshoumaru when Inuyasha was near her. Eventually the two found themselves laid across the plush futon, all but one lantern extinguished, leaving them in a comfortably dim light.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned lazily as he watched Kagome's arms arc and sway in the air, casting fuzzy shadows against the wall as the lantern shed its flickering light against them. He was resting on his back with one leg bent, and Kagome was laying perpendicular to him with her head cushioned atop his stomach. They were both recovered from the sake and had taken turns freshening up in the small washroom down the hall.

"I don't know… I just like the way it looks." She answered softly and let her arms fall back to her sides with a content sigh. A quiet minute passed between them. Inuyasha turned his face to look out the window, making sure that the night sky was still pitch black. He hoped it would stay that way for the rest of his life. It wasn't until Kagome asked him a question that he looked back at her. "Did you ever make up that story you promised me?" Grinning to herself, Kagome felt Inuyasha's stomach muscles tense under her head.

"You actually remember that?" He was shocked that Kagome would recall such a minor thing but felt pleased that she had. She gave a click of her tongue and gently swatted Inuyasha's side with the back of her hand.

"You don't remember? It was the last promise you made to me. Bad Inuyasha." Although they were clearly tired, there was a renewed energy building between the two friends as their playful antics resumed. Inuyasha shifted his hip roughly, which caused Kagome's head to bounce against him.

"I just needed to convince you to come back. I never actually made up any stories like you did." Not satisfied with that answer, Kagome decided to push him further. She rolled over onto her side to face Inuyasha, scooching up so that she could rest her folded arms across his stomach in a comfortable position. Her chin was balanced atop her wrist and Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's expressive eyes from across his firm chest.

"Can you make one up now? Just for me?" She requested sweetly, cuddling closer to her companion. Inuyasha had never been confronted with such a compelling demand and was defenseless against those eyes; it was like staring directly into the evening sky. How could anyone say no to her? Inuyasha didn't fight the urge to place his hand on her forearm. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin beneath his fingers. After a minute or so of quiet contemplation, the Hanyou-turned-Ningen finally came up with something.

"There's this kid… he just turned thirteen-years-old and had to run away from home after a fight with his Nii-san. His parents are dead and there's nowhere that he belongs. So, he makes a home in the dangerous lands that have no claim. They are wild and thrilling… and very lonely. Every day he slays bigger and stronger Youkai that want him dead. His Otou-san's sword gives him strength, but there are times that he comes close to death. Every night he finds the tallest tree and sleeps high above the ground so that no Youkai can reach him. The stars are so close that he can almost reach them. He spends years out there getting stronger and stronger, but he's forgotten what he's fighting for. He believes that the girl he loves is dead. The world seems an empty and meaningless place without her in it, but he continues to fight. What a dumbass, right?"

Inuyasha's voice had never sounded so mature and somber to Kagome before. As she quietly listened to his heartbreaking tale, watching the emotions play across his face despite his best attempts to hide them, Kagome imagined how terrible the past years must have been for her friend. Her heart physically ached for Inuyasha and she wanted to take away his pain and replace it with something good. Tears stung Kagome's eyes before she felt a hot trail slide down her cheek.

"No… Inuyasha." She whispered sadly, before finding a stronger voice. "He's brave, and kind, and very strong." Inuyasha picked his head up to look down at her, his face expressing an unrecognized emotion. Kagome brought her hand forward to rest it on the swell of his pectoral and she gave him a desperate, pleading look. "He's incredible and finally found the girl." Her words had a strange effect on Inuyasha. Though he couldn't form a verbal reply, he needed to respond to Kagome in some way. In one fluid motion, Inuyasha was sitting up with Kagome supported in a powerful embrace. One arm snaked around her slim waist to hold their bodies together, while the other hand gently cradled the back of Kagome's head. Dull Ningen fingers laced through the soft fibers of her hair, relishing in how silken they felt against his calloused palm. The kiss happened swiftly and naturally, like they had rehearsed it a thousand times before. As Kagome tilted her head into Inuyasha's hand, her eyes drifted shut and mouth became plaint against his lips. Though one arm was trapped between their bodies, the other automatically locked around his neck, pulling Inuyasha closer into the shared embrace.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha whispered huskily into the small space between them once the kiss ended. Each was breathing harder than usual and he could see a hunger in her eyes that only fueled his own. But, was this right? Even if they were of marriageable ages, was it right to take this further and create something that would be rejected by everyone? What if she became pregnant with his child? How could he provide for them in an increasingly hostile world? It felt crueler to risk that possibility for a single night of passion. Kagome saw the conflict play across Inuyasha's face and knew what was plaguing his mind.

"Inuyasha," Pressing her forehead against his, Kagome shut her eyes and allowed her hand to find his cheek. He opened his mouth to say something. "Ssh… don't speak." She whispered quietly, running the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip. Despite all the reasons screaming at her that this was a bad idea, Kagome willfully chose to ignore them. She had so few opportunities for happiness that this moment was worth every risk in the world to her. Inuyasha followed Kagome's example and shut his eyes, relishing in her gentle touch and the feel of her body against his. "Don't think of tomorrow… only tonight."

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE**

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

With permission granted for the both of them to act recklessly, Inuyasha and Kagome continued with what felt good and right in the moment. In the dull lantern's glow, two childhood friends consummated a love that they didn't fully understand. It wasn't a platonic kind of love, but it wasn't romantic either. It was something in between. Kagome's hands bravely reached down to untie the knot holding her robe shut, all while engaging in a much more desperate kiss with Inuyasha. They were reluctant to part, even as they rose to their knees to peel the clothes away from their bodies. The room was wonderfully warm already, making it a comfortable transition for their naked bodies.

Facing each other on their knees, their robes forgotten by the wayside, Kagome and Inuyasha took the opportunity to admire their lover's form. Though the lantern was behind him, creating a silhouette, and Kagome could vaguely see the healed injuries that Inuyasha had incurred throughout his years of solitude. He was an impressive man, built to perfection for fighting, and yet all she saw were the times that he had come close to death. A pained expression crossed Kagome's face as she reached out to touch a particularly gnarly scar on his sternum. A larger hand came to rest atop hers, pressing Kagome's entire palm against the raised scar that held her attention. And the other gently lifted her chin so that they could meet each other's eyes again.

"It's alright. I'm still here." Inuyasha spoke with a reassuring voice, and Kagome allowed herself to smile in acceptance. It was then that she noticed his eyes roving across her body, and modesty quickly set in. It was an automatic reaction, pulling her arms in to cover her intimate areas, but Inuyasha would not let her complete the motion. "Please, let me see…" He urged gently and leaned in to give Kagome's flushed cheek a tender kiss. It seemed to calm her down, and reluctantly Kagome allowed Inuyasha to pull her hands away.

She was entirely woman and unequivocally designed to excite every dormant desire inside Inuyasha. Her breasts, while still humble and developing, were enticingly pert and begging to be fondled. Inuyasha's eyes followed down the lithe expansion of Kagome's waist, which dipped and curved in all the right places, until he found the dark nest of hair at the apex of her toned thighs. Even without his Hanyou sense of smell, Inuyasha could detect a sweet tang in the air that drove him wild with need. Since the two of them were utterly inexperienced in the ways of love making, it was a very awkward moment when they were at a loss for what came next. Did she get on top? Was he supposed to take her from behind? Kagome had once heard the guards make mention about the utility of a woman's mouth. Though Kagome had felt sexual urges before, she had never explored them on her own. Biting her lip nervously, she glanced down at Inuyasha's engorged member between them. It twitched slightly, and she saw a clear bead of liquid forming at its tip.

"What… what do I do?" She asked in a timid voice, hoping Inuyasha would lead the way. With his manhood at stake, Inuyasha decided to do just that.

"Lay on your back." He instructed and grinned playfully as Kagome did as she was told. Her dark hair fanned out beneath her and she wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands. It was obvious that Kagome was still nervous. "You're beautiful, Kagome." Inuyasha realized that he never made mention of it and felt his heart race at the look of unbridled happiness on her sweet face. They spent some time lying beside each other, exploring each other's body and perfecting their kiss. When Kagome's hand 'accidentally' brushed against Inuyasha's hardened length, his body gave an involuntary shudder and a hot groan stirred a deep desire within her. Likewise, the moment Inuyasha discovered that his fingers could illicit tantalizing mewls and moans from Kagome, he refused to stop.

Higher and higher her voice climbed as his thumb rolled over her sensitive bud, sending licks of fire and electricity through her entire body. Inuyasha watched with manly pride as Kagome writhed and whimpered beside him, grasping the sheets and making exquisite expressions. There was a slick substance building between her folds that coated Inuyasha's fingers, making it easy for him to thrust a digit into her virginal passage and sending her over the edge in a glorious display when he curled it against a certain bundle of nerves inside.

"Oh! Inuyasha! Ngh-Aah!" There was a burst of liquids that spilled out as Kagome reeled from her first orgasm, gasping and twitching as Inuyasha slowly extracted his hand. Her heart was racing, there was a thin sheen of sweat on her nubile body, and a euphoric expression on her face. "Amazing! I never knew…" Unable to finish the statement, Kagome just smiled and opened her lapis eyes to meet Inuyasha's gaze. He had a cocky grin on his face, and already Kagome knew that he'd be incorrigible going forward.

"Liked that, did ya?" He asked playfully and chuckled at her sheepish reaction. Inuyasha laid down next to her again and explored her neck with his mouth as she continued to recover from the orgasm. His slick fingers trailed up the gentle plains of Kagome's body, tracing the underside of each small breast and swirling around both pert nipples. The involuntary gasp and jump of her chest told him that Kagome was enjoying the teasing attention, so he took it further. Inuyasha placed chaste kisses down Kagome's neck, across her collar bone, then between her breasts before he took one of the pink buds between his lips. Creating a firm vacuum with his mouth, he sucked and rolled Kagome's nipple below his tongue in the only way that felt natural to him. Her soft and pliant skin felt like silk against his own, and the way she lifted her back from the bedding encouraged Inuyasha to keep going.

Kagome never expected that such pleasure could be derived from her nipples alone. All her inhibitions quickly fell away as she fisted her hand in his dark locks and spread her legs in a wordless plea for more treatment down there. Her mouth remained open as lilting cries for more escaped her, and it was music to Inuyasha's ears. He made sure to give her other nipple the same treatment and after five minutes of wonderful torture, both were ready to move onto the next part. Something in their biology as sexually reproductive beings told them what to do.

"Are you ready?" He had to be certain that she wanted this. That there would be no regrets of this night spent together. Kagome simply nodded, her expression was more mature than Inuyasha had ever seen on her, and she lifted her knees apart as an indication for him to continue. Needing no further signals, the enthusiastic teen moved to kneel between her spread thighs and took a few seconds to admire the erotic sight laid out before him. Kagome's face was flushed, her chest heaved with heavy breaths, and there was a delectable scent permeating the air around her. It was heady, but indescribably tantalizing even to his dull human sense of smell. His erection was becoming painful now and Inuyasha could not hold himself back any longer. Neither knew what to expect nor how they would react.

With a gentle hold on her waist, Inuyasha tugged Kagome's body close to his so that her hips were practically resting atop his thighs. She complied with his direction and stared between their bodies as he began guiding his length into her weeping slit. As the rounded tip found its home, Kagome felt an unfamiliar pressure beginning to build. With a nervous furrow of her brow, she held back a hiss of pain when a sharp heat spread throughout her insides. As Inuyasha slowly pushed into her, there was resistance, and for a moment Kagome worried that he wouldn't properly fit inside her.

Upon looking up at her lover's face, Kagome realized how wonderful of an experience this was for Inuyasha. His eyes were shut and there was a determined expression on his handsome face that was mixed with elation. He had satisfied himself many times in the past years, but none of those could compare to the feeling of being inside Kagome. Inuyasha felt her barrier resist him and waited only a few moments before thrusting past it until he was embedded all the way to the hilt. The cry that Kagome let out was not like before, and Inuyasha finally looked down to see extreme discomfort written across her face.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly and leaned down to hover over her, causing a shift between them and another whimper to arise.

"Don't move!" She begged helplessly, eyes shut tightly, and teeth gritted. She had never been educated on what to expect during her first sexual encounter, but Kagome wished someone had at least mentioned how painful it would be. Guilt and shame flooded Inuyasha as he realized that he was causing her such agony.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry… I-I don't know what to do." He stuttered nervously, cupping her face in a tender expression of remorse. Kagome opened her eyes to look up at him and saw the honest guilt he was feeling. This would just be something they'd have to power through. With a stiff shake of her head Kagome took a shallow breath and blinked away her tears.

"Go slowly… very slowly." She pleaded softly, hoping Inuyasha had enough restraint in him to do so. With a slow pull of his hips, Kagome felt Inuyasha's length rubbing against her, aggravating the area where her barrier had been. Neither of them detected the presence of blood, but with each gentle thrust the pain began to lessen more and more. Kagome's whimpers of pain became tentative moans of pleasure, and it soothed whatever fears Inuyasha had about causing irreparable harm to her. "Faster… Inuyasha." She beckoned breathlessly as her muscles relaxed and desire returned. Kagome began to enjoy the rock of their bodies, the flutter of excitement and pleasure each time he brushed certain parts inside of her and was soon crying out in ecstasy.

Once given the go-ahead to proceed at will, Inuyasha's body followed what felt natural. His strong arms were positioned on either side of Kagome's shoulders and as her legs came to wrap around his sculpted waist, it allowed greater ease of access to her sweet center. Groans and growls coming from him fanned Kagome's excitement, and she was soon addicted to those erotic sounds Inuyasha could make.

"Ugh… Mmmmm-fuck! Kagome, I'm gonna…" Inuyasha felt his orgasm coming at him like an unstoppable force. Watching the writhing vixen beneath him take his entire manhood nearly pushed him over the edge. Kagome's small hands grasped Inuyasha's powerful forearms as hot moans were forced out of her each time their bodies crashed into each other. The sound of their skin slapping and juices mixing was strangely exciting, and soon Inuyasha was howling his release as he gave one final thrust into Kagome's core.

"Yes! AH-haah!" Inuyasha shuddered as waves of ecstasy bombarded him relentlessly, and all Kagome could do was gasp for air as her own body recovered from the primal experience. As the adrenaline in their systems began to drift away, both Kagome and Inuyasha realized how exhausted they were. They remained joined like that, panting and gasping for air, until the last wave of his orgasm passed. After carefully pulling out of her, Inuyasha sat back on his heels and watched as his white essence seeped out of her swollen entrance, finding that it was mixed with a hint of blood. "You bled… is that normal?" He asked between breaths, pushing back the dark hair that clung to his sweaty face and neck.

"I hope so..." Kagome didn't sound all that concerned as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. There was a weary smile curling on her full lips. "Liked that, did ya?" She said playfully and earned a teasing smack on the side of her thigh.

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

In the dead of night, after all the Inn had gone to sleep, one soul remained awake. Kagome lay naked beneath layers of fine silk, but all she felt was the warmth of Inuyasha's body beside her. He had fallen asleep some time ago, resting on his back with one knee bent; it must be his favored position. His arm was stretched out under her shoulder, and she found a comfortable position with her cheek resting against his chest. The one lantern was still lit, but it wasn't so bright to keep Inuyasha from succumbing to his exhaustion. Kagome however couldn't bring herself to fall asleep just yet. She had too much on her mind, and she wanted the chance to memorize his handsome face before morning came and ruined everything.

"Shine bright morning light, now in the air the spring is coming… Sweet blowing wind singing down the hills and valleys… Keep your eyes on me, now we're on the edge of Hell… Dear my love, sweet morning light… Wait for me you've gone much farther… too far…"

It'd been some time since Kagome had last thought up a song of her own, mostly due to a lack of inspiration to fuel such fanciful things. But as she watched Inuyasha's sleeping face, listened to his even breathes, and took in his manly scent, Kagome couldn't stop the words from coming out. Kagome never thought her soft singing would rouse Inuyasha from his slumber. Inuyasha cracked open his bleary eyes and licked his dry lips, then looked over at Kagome with a sleepy expression.

"Did you say something?" His voice was raspy, and Kagome discovered another thing that further endeared her to him. Smiling sweetly, she shook her head and leaned in to give his lips a chaste kiss. This seemed to wake Inuyasha up even more than her gentling singing, and he smiled while stretching his arms and legs. "Have you slept at all?"

"No, but it's alright. I was busy doing other things." She giggled at his confused expression. Now that he was awake, Inuyasha was glad to hold his lover close, to feel her skin against his. He craned his neck to give her pale shoulder a kiss, then trailed more kisses along her neck. Kagome's stomach fluttered at the sensation.

"Come with me." He whispered softly. "We can leave this town together. I'll keep you safe and we'll start a life all our own in the Neutral Lands." It was a beautiful idea, and one that Kagome wished could be a reality. Inuyasha pulled back when Kagome didn't give him a reply and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I can't go back out there knowing that you're alive and stuck serving that woman who beats you. I know that there's still a war going on, but we can run away from it. I'll protect you. I promise." The words were like music to Kagome's ears, and for a moment she allowed herself to entertain the romantic ideas he described. Sadly, Kagome knew she couldn't go with him.

"I want nothing more than to run away with you, Inuyasha." She softly whispered back, her eyes still closed as she basked in the romance of his offer. When Kagome opened her eyes, she gazed directly into Inuyasha's. "But I belong at the Kanpeki Temple. I could never leave Shiori alone in that terrible place. She's not strong like you are, Inuyasha." Kagome saw the onset of disappointment and anger filtering into Inuyasha's expression, and to sooth it she pulled him in for another kiss. Though he was reluctant, Inuyasha couldn't resist Kagome longer than a few seconds before he submitted to her.

"When will we be together again? I never know which exact night the new moon with occur and you never know when you'll be sent out." The frustration in Inuyasha's voice was evident, and it weakened Kagome's resolve to keep denying him what they both wanted. It was enough to bring tears back to her eyes, but the smile that Kagome gave to Inuyasha was what pushed them from their ducts. The sight of Kagome's tears almost inspired a few of his own. With a gentility he never possessed before, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's tears from her dimpled cheeks. How he would miss her smile.

"How about I make you a promise this time, hm?" Her voice wavered, catching Inuyasha's attention and causing his heart to break. "When this war is over, I will come find you. We will find a perfect home for us. I promise that this won't be our last time together. Do we have a deal?" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to respond, but he did so in a way she wasn't expecting.

"You said something like that to Sesshoumaru before you left… even gave him that ragged old doll to hold onto. How can you make the same promise to me?" Though Inuyasha was only half-teasing, as he wasn't foolish enough to hold her to the promise of a twelve-year-old girl, but Kagome still detected a sense of sadness in his voice. Deciding to play along, she grinned and sat up on her elbows with one of the silk blankets protecting her modesty.

"Feeling left out, Inuyasha?" His unamused expression made Kagome let out a genuine laugh. "Fine. Stay right there." Underestimating how sore her body would be after losing her virginity, Kagome instantly regretted rising to her feet in such a sudden motion. Her naked body was chilled by the winter night and the young woman quickly padded over to the basket in the corner of the room. Watching her walk away was quite the sight for Inuyasha, who greatly enjoyed the view of her supple rear bouncing with each step. Kagome rushed back to the futon clutching something in her hand and Inuyasha welcomed her with open arms to shroud her in warm blankets.

"What's that?" he asked curiously as Kagome burrowed against him. When her icy toes caressed his foot, Inuyasha hissed and made a greater attempt at warming her smaller body. "Are you made of ice?" He muttered, which Kagome chose to ignore.

"This ring belonged to my Oka-san." Kagome held up the string that looped through the band, allowing Inuyasha to observe it in the lantern's glow. He reached out to hold the ring in his palm, noticing its delicate craftsmanship. "Otou-san gave it to her when they were wed… so it is very special to me." Kagome looked back over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who nodded in humble understanding. Then, a smile pulled at the edge of her mouth. "It's means much more to me than some doll. You have to take very good care of it because I WILL come back to retrieve it once the war is over."

Inuyasha knew the deeper meaning behind Kagome's words and understood the gravity of trust and love that she was placing in his hands. Kagome watched him slip the thin string around his neck, then admired the way her mother's ring looked while resting against his chest. The two leaned in for another kiss, desperate to collect as many of them as possible before the sun rose over the horizon.

Updated 4.8.19


	15. Brush on Silk

A/N: Hey ya'll! This is a relatively short chapter, which i think is nice every once in a while. It pretty much just sheds some light on Naraku's plot, and gives you an idea what's in store for Kagome and pals. The next chapter is a bit of an emotional roller coaster...so be prepared lol.

P.S.: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed that last chapter! I know that a few spirited conversations were a result of it and I really appreciate all input ya'll have for me. It means a lot that my writing could spark such a reaction and I hope that it continues to entertain and excite you guys. It's all for you! lol

So please, keep it up with the reviews! AND be sure to keep an eye out for the next update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Fourteen: Brush On Silk

"What is the reason behind this gathering of yours, Naraku?" Five Youkai sat at an immaculate table within the grand residence of Naraku Itou. It was bitterly cold outside, despite that winter's end was upon them. Each Youkai was from one of the various families within their high society, though none understood what the connection between them was. The eldest was the Uma-No-Taisho of the Northern Kingdom, Ryo Shoichi. He was an infamously stubborn old stallion with the mightiest infantry throughout the lands.

"And why the secrecy?" Iwao Kin, the highest ranked general of the Southern Kingdom and second-in-command to the Neko-No-Taisho, was also a fearsome warrior and skilled strategist. He had been born to a low-class family of Neko-Youkai but had proven himself an asset through years of undefeated battles. He was still considered rather young to hold such a position, being just under a century old, but it mattered not when he continually proved his merit.

"Is the Hebi-No-Nyotei even aware that you have summoned us? I do not see her present, though I detect her scent within your walls." Naraku's estate was located on the outskirts of the Eastern Kingdom's territory, just a few hundred miles from the revered Mt. Fuji. Even if it wasn't the largest private domain, Naraku more than made up for it with the quality of his furnishings and hospitality. Though there was a larger population of Ningen which lived on his land, Naraku had all of them under his thumb thanks to his hypnotizing miasma. None of his guests ever wanted for anything, and their every whim and fancy were met with the utmost enthusiasm and dedication.

Makoto Fujita, a skeptical Tori-Youkai who was considered the most honorable among them due to his advanced age and experience, had to address the grievous disrespect that Naraku exhibited by excluding his own Koshitsu Nyotei from the meeting. She was the surviving mate of the recently deceased Hebi-No-Taisho, Kenta Dokugawa, and ruled the Eastern Kingdom in his stead. Naraku had been Kenta's most trusted councilperson and was an outspoken proponent for the mass-extermination of Ningen.

"All will be made known in due time." Naraku assured in a smug, dismissive tone. His blood-red eyes scanned the room of disgruntled Youkai, who all refrained from taking a drink. Plates of appetizing meats and fruits had been presented to them, though none had sampled from them yet. Naraku sighed and glanced over at the two Inu-Youkai, a pair from the Western lands who controlled various markets throughout the four Kingdoms. Of all who were present, they were possibly the most influential when it concerned the civilians. They held sway over the people, and that was more precious than any military.

"Just get on with it, spider." Ryo huffed as he folded his arms. Naraku ruefully obliged and leaned in towards the table, garnering everyone's attention.

"Is it safe to assume that all who are present have similar feelings of frustration regarding how Ningen are being dealt with?" Though it was a rather circular question, as it seemed to dance around a more direct meaning, everyone's interest was piqued. Upon seeing the surprise and curiosity on their faces, Naraku knew in that instant that he had them hooked. "Good. Then your agreement and participation in my proposal should be unanimous."

"You never explained why the Hebi-No-Nyotei is not among us! Is this meeting being conducted behind her back?" Before he could go on to explain himself, Naraku was interrupted by the honorable Makoto Fujita. Restraining himself from lashing out, as he hated to be interrupted, Naraku put on a sickening grin and addressed the Tori-Youkai's concerns. He could not afford to upset or offend any of them. With the snap of his fingers, Naraku summoned one of his servants into the room. Appearing from a darkened hallway as if she had been waiting there since the beginning of the meeting, a sickeningly thin girl came into view with her arms carrying a large platter. She was emaciated, her face and body more skeletal than any had ever seen, but she displayed no pain or discomfort as her shackled feet shuffled across the floor. All at once the Youkai were bombarded by a horrid stench coming from whatever was on the platter. It was covered in a black cloth and no one could discern what was about to be presented to them.

With the plate set in front of Naraku, the girl pulled back the dark cloth to reveal the severed head of the Hebi-No-Nyotei. Her skin was a stomach-turning green color, eyes were rolled back in their sockets, and mouth hung open in a slack-jawed expression. Everyone except for Naraku and his brainwashed slave gagged or shouted in passionate disgust.

"This is treason! She is the Koshitsu Nyotei of the Eastern Kingdom! You are sworn to serve her!" Iwao hollered angrily as he slammed his fist into the polished wooden table. Naraku didn't even blink an eye.

"The Inu-No-Taisho will not stand for this! He will have you killed for your betrayal." One of the Inu-Youkai interjected gravely, already mentally preparing his statement to share with Sesshoumaru. The other Youkai seemed to agree with that, but Naraku was unfazed. He simply held up a hand, urging them to be quiet.

"Before you all run off, would you care to know why I had her entire nest assassinated?" This sent a chill down Ryo's spine. The dark-featured Youkai swallowed his anger and shock to remain relatively grounded.

"Entire-… you had her children killed?! They were only hatchlings!" He argued empathetically, unable to imagine the tragedy of the Dokugawa clan's final moments. In a time when every Youkai offspring needed to survive, this was a grievous outrage. As if an internal switch had been set off, Naraku lost control of his temper and his Yoki flared dangerously, licking the other Youkai with his venomous miasma. The putrid cloud only served to remind the others of Naraku's dormant strength. However, for the sole Ningen present in the room, it proved fatal when she fell to the ground in a heap of skin and bones. No one even pretended to notice.

"They were the offspring of a sympathizing whore!" Naraku shouted vehemently, punctuating his words with a crushing blow to the head placed in front of him. Skull fragments, brain matter, tissue, and blood splattered the table, as well as the silken robes of those still seated there. Still, no one could bring themselves to respond.

"Agaki Dokugawa was a traitor to our cause! She harbored dangerous thoughts that undermine all our efforts to overpower the Ningen. That whore allowed roves of them to cross her lands, openly showed affection for their pathetic young, and has enacted laws that prohibits Youkai from disciplining legally purchased slaves within their own homes as they see fit! It is betrayal in the highest! And after the Hebi-No-Taisho's death, she allowed herself to become bred by one of them… she was intending to bring another Hanyou bastard into our world!" Naraku had never been so passionate before, at least not in the presence of such esteemed Youkai, but his words had the desired effect. Many of his guest's faces were ashen with disgust and desperate denial of such terrible accusations.

"How were none of us aware of this?" Ryo managed to say through gritted teeth. The Yoki was building amongst the gathered individuals, charging Naraku's arrogance and proving that his conniving move was paying off. Agaki had been one of the highest regarded Youkai females, and in a matter of seconds her reputation was forever disgraced.

"After the death of the Hebi-No-Taisho, Agaki gathered her council and demanded our compliance. If we argued against her, our lands and titles would be stripped. She was crazed and had to be stopped. We all know that there are sympathizers within our Kingdoms, but she could have become a martyr for their cause if her disloyalty was made public and went unpunished. I did not act alone. It was her own general that gave the call to imprison her Nest." Like the spider he was, Naraku began ensnaring his new allies into the web of lies and deceit that had laid claim to countless others already. Like moths to a flame, they gravitated towards the charismatic Youkai.

"You acted impulsively… but it was the wise decision. With victory within our reach, keeping Agaki in such a powerful position would have only weakened us." Ryo's support was the first domino to fall, and soon the others tumbled down to bow at Naraku's feet, metaphorically speaking.

"What is the proposal that you spoke of earlier, Naraku?" Makota asked in a resigned tone. Naraku nodded as he sat back in a more relaxed way, wiping the remains of Agaki Dokugawa on the robes of the dead human beside him.

"We have the Ningen right where we want them. Every day there are less rogue groups hiding among the prevailing Neutral Lands, and the Taijiya refuse to leave the Merchant Town and Kanpeki Temple undefended. We know with absolute certainty that the young O-Kogo still resides in that Temple. The only thing that stands in our way are the remaining Taijiya forces and Royal Guard, as well as the thousand Ningen squatting in that disgusting town just outside the forest. They reproduce as quickly as they expire, meaning we are at a standstill in terms of continuing to be outnumber by ten-to-one. While some of the Taisho and Nyotei are content with waiting them out, I believe that to be the most cowardly decision. Two or three decades is far too long to just sit back and wait for an opportune moment to arise."

"We already know this!" Iwao huffed irritably.

"Are you suggesting we just launch another attack? How would it end differently than the last attempt? Many of our best fighters were felled by their holy charms and the sheer number of men able to hold a damned sword or bow." Ryo remembered very well the humiliating defeat from nearly two years ago.

"No, of course not. I would never recommend we use the same tactic that failed us in the past. While the few priestesses they have left are still producing effective sutras, we cannot enter their territory without being purified on the spot. The Taijiya are as strong as ever with their specialized weapons and numerous forces. What we need is to conduct a covert attack. One that will fool the Ningen into believing that they remain safe within those borders, while we undermine their sense of security at the same time."

"I don't understand. How would we attack them without being detected?" The other Inu-Youkai, who had yet to voice his concerns, spoke up now. He was not as familiar with battle tactics as the others.

This time, Naraku snapped his fingers twice. Another starved and recently beaten slave entered the room. His eyes were downcast, and body hunched over in a permanent state of cowardice. Kneeling beside his master, the hypnotized slave waited for his instruction. Naraku quietly commanded for him to remove the girl's dead body and to return with the boy recently captured in the surrounding forests. The Youkai leaders watched with disinterested gazes as the weakened male, as most of his strength had been depleted from months of starvation and poor living-conditions, slowly managed to drag his comrade's lifeless corpse out of the room. It was a pitiful, stomach turning sight for anyone who might have held the slightest bit of sympathy for another living creature, but the powerful Youkai were unfazed.

A short while later, the same male came back with a small child in tow. He looked to be ten or eleven, and it was obvious that he hadn't been living as a slave until recently. His face still held a bit of childish fat in the cheeks and his limbs were more than just skin and bones. Still, by the dead look in his eyes, it was clear that Naraku already had the child trapped in his mesmerizing spell. The boy was made to stand beside Naraku, and their heads were nearly even to each other since the Youkai were still seated at the table.

"I developed a poison designed to be a harbinger of death and disease." From the inside of his exquisite robes, Naraku revealed a glass vial containing a strange purple substance. It was thick like molasses but gave off an ominous aura. "By ingesting it, the host becomes toxic to all who come in contact with them. All it takes is a simple touch to the skin for the disease to spread to another. It has proved to be quite fatal to the Ningen I've tested it upon. Since it is an unknown disease, I am the only one who possesses the antidote. Of course, it isn't potent enough to kill any of us, but a Ningen would be dead within a week after symptoms began to show." A proud grin curled at the edge of Naraku's mouth upon seeing the impressed expressions of his peers.

"Come child, sit here." It was strange and unnerving to see Naraku treat a human with such tenderness. He gently guided the boy to sit in the hollow of his lap, like a parent with their child, and eased the kid's chin up before pulling his bottom jaw open. The other Youkai shifted in their seated positions, uncomfortable with Naraku's actions, but then they watched him spill the entire contents of the vile past the boy's parted lips. With his massive palm held over the child's nose and mouth, Naraku watched as his slave tried to reject the rotten substance from his body.

"This child will be released back into the welcoming arms of his people… and from there he will spread the disease to every corner of the Merchant Town, the Taijiya Village, and eventually the Kanpeki Temple. It will only take a few days, a week at the most, for people to begin displaying signs of illness. I predict that it will take much longer for the priestesses to devise a cure, but not before half of their numbers are rotting in the streets. With luck, it will spread fast enough to reach the O-Kogo herself. When they are at their lowest, this will give us the opportunity to overtake their remaining forces and claim control over the entire country once and for all." Naraku had been preoccupied with explaining his plan and had forgotten that his hand was still preventing the boy from breathing. He had already swallowed the poison and was beginning to turn blue as his body ceased fighting Naraku's iron-like hold.

As the other Youkai praised Naraku for his ingenious plan, he commanded his servant to take the boy back to the slave barracks. The rest of the evening was spent enthusiastically planning future actions. They were all urged to share the information with those that were known as true believers of the Youkai cause. Naraku was more than aware of the inevitable backlash that would come from the various Taisho whom were uninvolved in his plan, but he knew that those who openly criticized him would also be marked as a sympathizer. They would have to support this move or else sacrifice their title to another Youkai better suited for the role.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Nao, what's that? Is it a person? Or maybe an animal?" Two young men, members of the Taijiya Village, were scouting the vast border of the Merchant Town when they spotted a figure stumbling around in the snow-covered fields in front of them. As the end of winter approached, which everyone was eagerly awaiting, the weather was not yet warm enough to melt all the remaining snow on the ground. It was a common occurrence for Taijiya scouts, as well as hunters, to come across animals in the field. Since food was a precious commodity, no one ever passed up the opportunity to make a kill.

"Whatever it is, it's injured." The two warriors, with their deadly weapons in hand, trudged through the freezing snow and mud to find out what was stumbling around the field. Technically, all lands behind their borders were considered Neutral Territory, meaning they had to take every precaution in the chance that a brazen Youkai decided to attack. However, as they came closer to the creature, both men realized that it was a young boy. He was nearly frozen to death and obviously exhausted, so they asked no questions before quickly carrying him to the safety of the Merchant Town. No alarms or red flags were raised by the discovery of a lone child in the Neutral Lands. All that mattered was preserving Ningen life.

Updated 4.8.19


	16. Destiny's Path

A/N: Guys! I'm so sorry lol I tried making this chapter longer so I could include all the absolute craziness that goes on in this part of the story... but then it would have been like a 12,000 word chapter and it was just too much. Also I can't keep my eyes open to write any more tonight lol I hope this is enough to get ya'll amped for what's about to happen. WE ARE APPROACHING THE CHAPTER THAT KAGOME IS SENT TO MODERN TIMES. BRACE YOURSELF GUYS.

P.S.: This chapter was inspired by the song 'Destiny's Path' from Memoirs of a Geisha.

P.P.S: THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN SO KIND TO REVIEW AND DISCUSS STUFF WITH ME! Seriously, without you to bounce ideas off of and vent to, I would lose hope for this story and crawl under a hole to die.

P.P.P.S: All it takes is like 4-5 reviews for the chapter to get me motivated to write. So PLEASE! REVIEW! It means so much.

Disclaimer: Destiny's Path

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Fifteen: Destiny's Path

Something was off. Kagome felt the noticeable change in the air within minutes of walking through the Merchant Town's muddy and chaotic streets. While it was commonplace to see homelessness, illness, and crime, there was an unfamiliar element that eluded her understanding. There seemed to be a foreboding and ominous shift, like an uncomfortable tilt of reality, yet no one seemed concerned by it. As Kagome went about purchasing the items on Kisawa's list, she tried to not let herself be distracted. Her last excursion had taken too long to complete, and Kagome wanted to avoid receiving another painful reprimanding at the end of Kisawa's switch.

However, her attention and concern kept getting pulled whenever she saw someone begging for help or stumbling around in a confused daze. The people around her were afflicted by something, though it didn't look like the common illnesses that were attributed to that time of year. Many were victim to odd rashes and lesions that flared angrily on their skin, and their eyes were sunken and bloodshot. Kagome had never seen this before, but she didn't think it to be of dire importance until she was met with a most gruesome sight.

With her basket full of produce and other groceries, Kagome was glad to be on her way back to the Kanpeki Temple earlier than expected. It was midday, and she was making great time so far. As the seventeen-year-old meandered through one of the smaller streets, she was abruptly stopped in her tracks as men suddenly emerged from one of the homes. They carried a wooden stretcher and obviously strained against the weight of a dead body resting atop the plank between them. It was an old man, and yet he was nearly unrecognizable due to the open sores that populated his body. His face, hands, legs… there were very few places that weren't covered by the oozing wounds. The stench that accompanied his corpse made Kagome's stomach turn, and she had to cover her mouth and remove herself from the area to force down the bile in her throat.

Upon turning down another street, this one wider and much busier, Kagome felt a dark cloud of confused fear looming over her. Even more dead and rotting bodies were being carried out of homes and abandoned alleys, only to be piled onto a horse-pulled travois. What was going on? To the side a young woman began relentlessly coughing into the palm of her hand. Her body was wracked with pain as she tried to clear the muck from her lungs, but all that came out was thick blood. Kagome watched the woman stumble and waiver on her feet, only to collapse against the same wall that Kagome was standing beside.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly, though she warily stepped back from the woman. Rashes had formed along her arms and throat, and there were small, pus-filled sores on her left cheek already. Despite the cool weather, the woman was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily past the mucus and blood in her lungs. She didn't seem to hear Kagome's voice and instead pushed herself back onto her feet before moving on. A bloody smear was left on the wooden surface and Kagome stared at in deep concern.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was her own fault. Instead of daydreaming, Kagome should have been watching the people and road in front of her. However, the topic on her mind was terribly distracting that she couldn't help but ponder on it. It'd been a little over three months since her night with Inuyasha and there had been no further contact between them since. As frustrating as it was, Kagome couldn't realistically expect more in such uncertain times. There was no courier system to carry secret letters between them, so how else would she be able to keep in contact with Inuyasha?

Whenever he popped up in her mind, it eventually wandered over to thoughts of Sesshoumaru. It couldn't be helped. Kagome was still unable to come to terms with the atrocities that Inuyasha described as Sesshoumaru's deliberate actions against her people and family. She couldn't reconcile that the same person who had taken her on amazing adventures, snuck across the country just to see her and given her first kiss, would do those things. But, there was the irrefutable evidence against him that made her believe Inuyasha as well. Her heart and mind were at odds and each made compelling arguments against the other.

There was also the guilt that Kagome felt over her feelings for Inuyasha. While she loved him dearly and didn't regret the night they shared at the Inn, Kagome was surprised with herself over the lack of sadness she experienced when he was gone the next morning without a proper goodbye. She didn't have the same degree of anguish then as when Sesshoumaru left her the night he came to visit before her fourteenth birthday celebration. Shouldn't she feel more? Or at least something other than the nonromantic concern she currently had for Inuyasha now that he was back in the Neutral Lands?

"Oh!" As her body was jolted by the shoulder of another person, Kagome's focus return to reality. Standing there was a boy about her age, somewhat dirty and gaunt in the face, and on the ground between them were all of Kagome's recent purchases. Thankfully they were standing on snow rather than the slick mud found only a few inches below it.

"My sincerest apologies!" He was an average looking boy with dark hair and dark eyes, but his voice was uncommonly friendly. Kagome watched in shock as he stooped down to collect the fruits, dried vegetables, and other belongings that had been requested by Kisawa. Eventually she found her voice and quickly ducked down to help, embarrassed that it took so long for her to react.

"No, I was at fault! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kagome's voice was higher than usual, due to her nerves and embarrassment. The basket was placed on the ground as the two collected the items into it. With both working on the same task, it was completed very quickly. All that remained to be picked up was one of the many pears Kagome had bought earlier. Fruit had become incredibly expensive, but Kikyou demanded having a pear at least once during the week. As the two teenagers went to retrieve it their hands brushed against each other. It was an intimate contact that made Kagome pull her hand back as a blush heated her face. "Thank you, for helping me." She mumbled sheepishly, not noticing the telltale rash that was developing on the top of his hand.

"It was no trouble, really." He assured her. The two finally looked up at one another as they rose to their feet. It was apparent that the boy felt an instant attraction to Kagome, but she pushed that to the side and willfully ignored his amorous gaze; romance was not something that interested her in the slightest. Had Kagome been more observant, she might have noticed the red bumps just at the edge of his squared jaw, or the tinge of redness in his eyes. When the boy went to strike up another conversation with her, Kagome gave a respectful bow before waving goodbye. She had to get back to the Temple before it got too late.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Asano-san!" As Kagome passed through the massive wooden gates at the Town's exit, she spotted a familiar Taijiya warrior standing there with a massive boomerang strapped to her back. Upon hearing her name being called, Asano looked around and spotted Kagome's approaching form. Asano was dressed in her usual black attire, trimmed and accented with pink, but she also had a strange grey mask over her nose and mouth. Standing beside her was a young boy, no older than six, his hair and eyes the same chestnut brown color as Asano's. He was dressed in the Taijiya garb as well, the only difference being the green trim.

"Kagome-chan! I've missed you!" Though she could not leave her post, Asano didn't hesitate to jump excitedly. The two girls met in a tight embrace, grinning from ear to ear. It'd been nearly five months since their last encounter and this moment was long overdue. "How have you been? Are you well?" The nature of their friendship allowed Kagome and Asano to reunite after prolonged periods of separation without sadness or discomfort. They both understood the nature of their situations and neither resented the other for a lack of trying to spend time together. It's what made these rare chances so precious.

"I've been well. And you? Who is this?" Finally acknowledging the boy standing just beside them, Kagome smiled at him and saw a redness flare up on his face beneath the same mask Asano wore. He seemed serious yet bashful, like a boy pretending to be a man. When Asano put an arm around the shorter warrior's shoulders, Kagome figured out who it was.

"This is Keitaro-Ototo-chan. He's finally old enough to observe guard duty with me. Keitaro, this is Kagome-chan. My closest friend." Kagome smiled at Asano's affectionate introduction and gave Keitaro a friendly bow. "Do you have time to stay and talk? I have so much I want to tell you." Kagome made a strange face and pointed at Asano's mask, which muffled her voice and made it difficult to understand.

"Why are you wearing that mask? I can barely understand you." As if she had completely forgotten that the mask was on her face, Asano nodded and swiftly pulled it down below her chin.

"Otou-san insists that we wear them. I don't know if you've noticed, but there is a sickness going around. It's affected a few of our fighters too. The Miko who resides in our village claims that it may be airborne, so these masks make it safe to be stationed so near the Town." This news certainly answered a few of Kagome's concerns, but also gave birth to new ones. With her brow furrowed nervously, Kagome looked back at the open gates she had just walked through.

"Am I at risk for catching it?" Asano waved her hand dismissively as she adjusted the heavy strap on her shoulder.

"Only those who live and work near the Town are at risk. You'll be fine, Kagome-chan. The Miko is working on a cure already, so it shouldn't get any worse." Just as Asano uttered those words, one of the horse-drawn travois that was laden with rotting corpses emerged from the gates as its dejected handler led it past the protected border. It was on its way to the mass dumping ground located outside the Neutral Lands. Without hesitation Asano pulled her little brother into her side, preventing him from witnessing the graphic sight. She and Kagome watched with somber expressions as the animal dragged by, and any comfort they might have had was gone.

"Kagome, you must tell Kisawa-sama what's occurring here. Though the sickness is still manageable, Otou-san is insisting that we quarantine the Town until there are no new reports of people falling ill. It may be a while before you can come back. Our village has already begun rationing food. Perhaps Kisawa should do the same." The change in Asano's tone told Kagome that the situation was at the precipice of becoming dire.

"Thank you, Asano-san. I must go, but I promise that we will speak more the next time we meet. Here! Take this to share." Grateful for Asano's trusted advice, Kagome gave her friend one of the sweet pears from her basket; Kikyou could do without one of her precious treats. Keitaro seemed very pleased and gladly snatched it from his sister's hand to enjoy the first bite. Asano and Kagome shared a bittersweet smile and hug before bidding a reluctant farewell. As Kagome made her walk along the path that cut through the vast Aokigahara Forest, she couldn't help but worry about her friend and what would happen if the strange illness wasn't contained. She also sent up a prayer for Inuyasha's continued wellbeing, hoping that he was at least in a better situation than herself.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"I'm back," Kagome's tone was weary as she stepped into the hot kitchen where cooks were busy preparing meals to be served later that day. Kagome grunted as she hoisted the hefty basket onto a wooden table where Shiori sat plucking feathers from a recently killed chicken. The downy flecks acted like snow, tumbling and drifting in the air before finding something to cling to, which was primarily Shiori's face and arms. Though it irritated her skin, the young Hanyou knew it was futile to try and sooth the itchiness that the feathers caused.

"How were your travels?" the thirteen-year-old asked absentmindedly, as her focus was primarily on ripping every single feather from the warm chicken carcass in front of her. Kagome went about putting away the various groceries she had just returned with, giving a few to the demanding cooks who had been waiting weeks for specific herbs and vegetables. They didn't particularly mind Kagome or Shiori so long as the girls did what they were told and stayed out of the way. There was an unspoken peace amongst them and the other staff members of the Temple.

"There's something strange happening inside the Town. Asano-san told me that an illness is spreading. I saw more dead bodies than there normally is for this time of year, but I've never seen one with such disgusting sores. Asano thinks I need to inform Kisawa-sama of it." Eager to rest her aching legs, Kagome knelt beside Shiori and placed her head on the shorter girl's shoulder in a friendly gesture. She didn't mind the feathers that were sure to imbed themselves in her hair. Just then, one of the cooks harshly reminded Kagome of her remaining duties in the gardens that needed to be done sooner rather than later.

"Yes, I will get to it soon." Kagome replied back in a loud tone over her shoulder, knowing that the cook wouldn't mind such an informal response. They were all too busy preparing the evening meal.

"Is it serious? Perhaps Asano is correct that you should speak to Kisawa-sama." Shiori paused her task long enough to focus on the interesting conversation, her curiosity stemming more from boredom than concern. Kagome couldn't resist the urge to roll her lapis eyes at the notion that Kisawa would believe anything she had to say. The temple could be on fire and the aging Headmistress would stubbornly deny it if the words came from Kagome's mouth.

"You needn't worry, Shiori-chan." Kagome reassured nonchalantly with a smile. "Besides, the Town is far away from here. How could that sickness ever reach us?" The two kept chatting with one another as they went about their chores and helped prepare the evening meal, lost in their own world and naïve of what was to come.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

In less than a week, the entire Kanpeki Temple had fallen into chaos. The first signs that disease was upon them came when one of the kitchen staff began displaying the same rash and garbled cough that Kagome had witnessed at the Merchant Town. Like a gentle wind, invisible to the naked eye but still just as present, the infectious disease found its way into every nook and cranny of the Temple. Soldiers, who were trained to remain stoic and unaffected in the face of every situation, could be heard coughing and groaning as they stood at their post. Girls were struck with violent bouts of nausea and diarrhea, forcing Kagome and Shiori to work overtime to care for them as well as complete their daily chores. Though her initial attempts at discussing the matter with Kisawa had been to no avail, Kagome once again implored the Headmistress to take extra precautions against the unfamiliar disease. As expected, Kisawa remained unflinching in her bitter pettiness towards Kagome. At least until the morning Kikyou woke up with a tickle in her throat and an irritated rash at the nape of her neck.

The precious O-Kogo was placed under mandatory quarantine within her own massive suite, with guards standing at her door and balcony to prevent any contamination from those who were also displaying symptoms. The eighteen-year-old queen was already full of angst from being secluded every day of her life, but this was pushing Kikyou to her irate limits. Her voice was heard yelling and fussing throughout that wing of the Temple, demanding to be allowed some semblance of freedom and open air.

While it frustrated Kagome to no end that Kisawa refused the advice given by a Taijiya warrior, all because it was delivered through her, she was glad that the stubborn Headmistress finally relented after two weeks of watching everyone suffer. Kagome had mentioned that there was a Priestess residing in the Taijiya Village who was working on a cure, which piqued Kisawa's interests and almost earned Kagome some praise. Guards were sent on horseback to fetch the woman and were expected to return before the end of day.

"I hope Asano was right about this Miko…" Kagome muttered under her breath, knowing Shiori would be the only one to hear it. All around them they heard groaning and coughing coming from within the private rooms as the other girls suffered in pain and discomfort. The two were busy scrubbing the Temple floors with course stones and rags soaked in an acidic compound of substances that were meant to purify surfaces such as wood. Long exposure to it also caused it to sting their skin with minor chemical burns. Sadly, there wasn't much that Kagome or Shiori could do about it. The two were currently working on one of the longest hallways in the Temple's main building. With candles becoming such a precious commodity, the servants could only rely on the dim ambient lighting of the sparsely spaced lanterns placed throughout the hallways. It strained their sore eyes and made the task even more difficult.

The work was more draining than usual, causing the two to sweat and bite their lips as their bodies protested the exhausting labor. It was a constant and hectic routine of boiling clothes, keeping bedding clean and fresh, scrubbing every hard surface, as well as seeing to the demands of those unwilling to leave the perceived safety of their rooms. No one was willing to venture past their door or they'd risk further exposure. As Kagome's blistered and stiff hands forced the soaked rag into the hardwood floor, pushing and pulling it against the grainy surface, she heard Shiori mention something unintelligible.

"Huh? You said some-… Shiori!" Upon looking up at Shiori's face, Kagome instantly noticed the startling redness that stained the Hanyou's eyes. With a furrowed brow, Kagome dropped the rag and shuffled on her knees towards her confused and frightened companion. "How long have your eyes been this way? Are you in pain?" Kagome asked in a hushed tone as she gingerly took the younger girl's chin to angle it upwards so to have a better look into her eyes. Shiori blinked a few times and shook her head.

"What is wrong with my eyes? I don't understand." Her voice, which was normally even and calm, had the tell-tale quiver of fear. Letting out a regretful sigh, Kagome realized that this was one of the first signs of infection and not something produced from the Youkai blood in Shiori's veins. Kagome had seen Youkai eyes bleed red before, but this was something different. It wasn't a surprise that Shiori hadn't noticed it yet, since neither girl had ready access to a mirror.

"Your eyes are incredibly red, Shiori-chan. Is it painful?" Kagome sat back on her heels, her posture hunched and defeated upon discovering such a worrying symptom. Shiori mimicked her, looking near tears at this point. Both had completely forgotten about the chore that had been demanded of them.

"No, I don't feel anything different about my eyes… I mean-" As Shiori brought the back of her hand to rub against a closed eye, Kagome gently swatted it away in a motherly gesture.

"Don't rub it. It could get worse." Speaking in a hushed tone, Kagome darted her gaze down the hallway. No one needed to know that Shiori was experiencing the onset of the disease. She could feel her heartbeat beginning to quicken as dreadful thoughts of what would happen to Shiori raced through her head. Jumping into action, Kagome rose to her feet and pulled Shiori up as well. The younger Hanyou was clearly confused by the action but didn't think to protest until she was being pulled further down the long corridor.

"What of our chores? Kisawa-sama will be furious!" Shiori objected nervously, her pale eyes watching Kagome with fear dwelling within them. As they passed the lantern placed at the turn of the hallway, Kagome snatched the candle from inside it. Her gentle grip on Shiori's thin wrist did not loosen until they were safety hidden away in one of the abandoned rooms that hadn't been used in nearly two years. With the candle providing only minimal lighting in the dark musty room, Kagome held it between herself and Shiori so they might see one another. "Why are we in here?" Shiori's voice was softer now.

"I need to see if you have other symptoms of the disease." Panic was beginning to set in, but Kagome tried her hardest to remain calm in front of her fearful companion. Licking her dry lips and pulling a strange smile, Kagome quickly shook her head upon seeing Shiori's reluctant expression. "Don't be afraid, Shiori-chan. After I'm done, you'll check me too. But no matter what we find, you have me and I have you." The encouraging words were enough to keep Shiori somewhat calm, allowing Kagome to go about the serious task of examining her skin.

Dropping to her knees, Kagome held the candle up as she pushed back the fabric of Shiori's ragged kimono. There was no pretense of humility or bashfulness. Shiori stood there patiently complying with Kagome's exploring hands as the older girl meticulously scanned her feet, ankles, calves, knees, and mid thighs. Then it came time to look at Shiori's arms, shoulders, chest, and neck. All she found were old scars and beautifully tan skin. Kagome felt a glimmer of hope for her cherished friend, but there was still another area to examine before either girl could let go of their bated breathes. "Can you loosen the collar? I need to check your back."

Nodding stiffly, Shiori turned her back to Kagome as she tugged and pulled at the front of her thin kimono. With the fabric loosened, she gave it some slack behind her neck and allowed Kagome to gaze upon her skin. Her silver hair was pulled over one shoulder, providing Shiori something to fidget with as she waited nervously. Because the air was so still in the room, and the candle was radiating just as much warmth as it did light, sweat began to bead on Kagome and Shiori's foreheads. After brushing a sleeve across her damp brow, Kagome gently pulled on the back of Shiori's Kimono and held the candle up to get as good a view as possible.

"Kagome-san?" When there was no response after a few moments of quiet examination, Shiori's mounting curiosity caused her to break the silence. She could feel the gentle pull of the kimono against her skin as Kagome peered down at her back, but then there was no movement at all. Shiori could sense the dread seeping into Kagome's aura, and soon it began to affect her as well. "What do you see? Is my skin clear? There are no spots, right?" Shiori turned her face to glance over her shoulder, hoping to get a glimpse of Kagome's reaction that might provide some answers.

As soon as the candlelight shed into the dark crevice created between the kimono and Shiori's back, Kagome spotted the ominous beginnings of a few rashes that would develop into open sores in only a matter of days. It seemed that even Shiori, a girl whose blood was partially Youkai, was susceptible to the ravages of the mysterious disease. Kagome's stomach knotted, and her throat became agonizingly sore as a strange pressure began to build inside of her. Unable to speak the truth, Kagome was compelled to offer a beautiful lie – one that would only ease her conscience for a short while before the truth made itself known. After taking a painful breath that caused Kagome's chest to shudder and catch Shiori's attention, the older girl managed to find her words.

"There are a few spots on your back…" Kagome began carefully, as if the words were only coming to her mind one at a time and in a slow march. She wanted to keep Shiori in a calm state, but it was impossible. Almost instantly Shiori whirled around to face Kagome with a fear-stricken expression and hot tears welling in her eyes. Kagome's own were wide and frantic, unable to hide the emotions racing through her.

"I am afflicted? Kagome-san what do I do? Am I going to die?" Shiori whimpered pitifully, her voice jumping and quivering so badly that Kagome almost couldn't understand her words. Careful of the lit candle in her hand, Kagome pulled her shorter friend into an unflinching embrace. Though it might have come off as a sign of strength in Shiori's mind, the reality was that Kagome had so much terror in her heart that she could barely move. The seventeen-year-old's heart raced, which Shiori heard loudly as the side of her face was held against Kagome's chest, and her blue eyes were wide with petrifying fear.

"The Miko will arrive soon with the cure." Kagome's voice was oddly sharp, and each word was short and harsh in her lowered tone. It felt as if her lungs wouldn't expand to let in a new breath, so each word expended what little air was left. Shiori felt something resting atop her soft head of silver hair. It was Kagome's cheek being pressed into it. "You aren't coughing yet. You still have time, Shiori-chan. Just wait for the Priestess." The certainty of Kagome's words almost made it seem as if she was in denial. Shiori's last grip on her emotions slipped, causing the Hanyou to break down pitifully as she clung to her older friend.

"I am afraid of dying… of being alone in the dark again. I fear that it will be worse than living." Shiori whispered sadly, which released the dam keeping all of Kagome's tears at bay. Trails of hot tears beaded down Kagome's flushed cheeks, leaving a salty taste in her mouth and dampening Shiori's hair. Once she was able to take a substantial breath, which caused her chest to heave and shudder against Shiori's cheek, Kagome felt a rush of relief as oxygen reached her brain.

"That isn't going to happen. I promise." Swallowing the sob that wanted to wrack her body, Kagome gathered herself and managed to put on a brave face for Shiori. "Return to the attic for the rest of the day." Kagome pulled back from the embrace and stopped the words of protest that were about to come from Shiori.

"But I-" Shiori pulled a reluctant expression when Kagome sternly shook her head.

"You are going to rest until the Miko gets here. I will handle our chores until you've been given the cure and are completely healed from this. But first," Kagome seemed to be in control of her emotions now, even though she had to sniffle a runny nose and blink away some tears. She held the candle out to Shiori, who then watched Kagome pull back her own kimono to offer a decent view of her back. "I need you to check me for any spots, please."

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was only a few hours past noon when the small faction of guards returned with an elderly grey-haired priestess in tow. She sat astride her own horse, dressed in the ceremonial red and white attire that was synonymous with their order. Kagome was outside sweeping the fallen leaves that littered the stone courtyard when she heard the faint noises of approaching horses. Looking towards the arched bridge that crossed the deep river below it, Kagome watched as the group crossed the wooden surface before stepping onto the Temple's stone grounds. Blue eyes were fixed upon the portly woman who had a rather serious demeanor in the way she carried herself. Though wrinkles and sagging skin made it impossible to see what lay in the priestess' eyes, Kagome could tell that she had seen very grim things in her lifetime.

Relief flooded her senses; a cure for Shiori was within sight. Her hands gripped the wooden broom handle so tightly that her palms began to burn. As the guards and Priestess came closer and closer to the Temple doors, Kagome noticed a cart being pulled behind at the very end of the group. It was a flat expansion of wood with two large wheels on either side and laid across it was the most gruesome sight Kagome had ever seen.

It was a young man, hardly older than Kagome, and yet he appeared more like a monster from a child's nightmare. He was on his back and a thin blanket was draped across his mangled form; it was all his inflamed skin could tolerate before the pain became overwhelming. Even from a distance, Kagome plainly saw the splotches of festering sores that riddled his entire body. His face was distorted with bulbous infections and his skin looked as if it was boiling from the inside. Blood streaked from his nose, ears, and mouth in a way that Kagome had never seen before. For a moment, she saw Shiori in the place of the young man. The thought nearly caused Kagome to become sick. As the cart approached, Kagome heard the large Temple door slide open behind her. When she looked back up the stairs, Kisawa was standing there with an unreadable expression on her aging face. The Headmistress sized up the visiting Priestess before venturing towards the poor soul laid out on the cart. Kagome thought she noticed fear in Kisawa's dark eyes, but she knew better than to be caught staring.

"Prepare tea for the Miko-sama and myself. Then see that the guards are given food and drink as well." With the sharp tone that Kagome had come to expect, Kisawa dismissed her slave so that any possible embarrassment in front of the Priestess was avoided. The spiritual woman had just dismounted, with the aid of a few guards, and was approaching Aiko Kisawa with a grave look in her wizened eyes.

"Have you consulted with the families of those under your care? Is there someone on their behalf who can give consent for the treatment?" Miko Inari was quick to discuss the issue at hand. She did not have time to waste on idle chit-chat and leisurely gossip. She was seated at Aiko Kisawa's table within the Temple, sharing a kettle of perfectly brewed jasmine tea before it came time to administer the 'cure'. However, the Priestess was reluctant to proceed without parental knowledge or permission regarding the girls. A trade arrangement had already been agreed upon for payment of the Priestess' services, and Kisawa was determined to wring every bit of worth from her considerable sacrifice. With a bitter smile, one that only twitched at the corners of her tightly pursed lips, Kisawa kept her composure throughout her response.

"Their parents are not here, and the disease is upon us. The girls remain here simply because their families had the forethought to pay for housing and food in advance. This was before communication was interrupted and travel made impossible." As Kisawa took a natural pause in her speech, Miko Inari deftly nodded in understanding and took another sip of steaming tea. "Many are the sole heirs of their entire family, which leaves me as guardian until they come of age or marry." There was an extended moment of quietness between the two women, charged with an uncomfortable feeling.

"The inoculation is not without risk." Miko Inari warned sternly, almost as if to dissuade Kisawa from going through with it. "The distemper manifests itself differently within each person. You and your charges may experience some fever, inflammation, perhaps a form of the disease itself." The intimidating disclaimer did not shake Kisawa's resolve.

"I am aware of the risks…" The headmistress pushed her teacup away from herself, as if to further emphasize her unwavering decision. The Miko averted her eyes momentarily as a final thought tumbled through her mind.

"Some cases have even resulted in death." The older woman was imploring Kisawa to reconsider without blatantly stating it outright. She knew that the most important recipient of the vaccine was someone that needed to be kept alive at all costs, but no one's life was guaranteed now. Kisawa held the Priestess' gaze for a moment or two but couldn't maintain it once uncertainty and doubt took root in the back of her mind. Was this the right decision?

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kagome had just finished securing the horses in the stables and was coming around the side of the Temple when she saw the Priestess descending the front stairs. The billowing red hakama she wore were so vibrant in that moment that the sight cemented itself in Kagome's mind. She forgot what it was like wearing such fine fabrics.

"You! Come be of assistance." The harsh command caused Kagome to stiffen her back and rush to obey, a learned reaction after years of suffering Kisawa's abuse.

"Yes, Miko-sama." Kagome's wooden sandals clunked loudly as she rushed to the elderly woman's side, and then she began walking a pace behind her. "How may I assist?" Using a demure tone, Kagome kept her eyes downcast as she kept up with the woman's fast stride.

"You will do as told, and without any protest. I hope you have a strong stomach." While Kagome's gaze had been directed down at her feet, she didn't realize that the Priestess was heading towards the wooden cart that sported a dying man on it. Upon looking up at the strange comment, Kagome's confused expression turned to one of shock when she realized what they were approaching. Unable to take another step, Kagome fell back behind the Priestess and remained frozen in place. What use was that poor man? Why not let him be at ease in his final hours instead of carting him across the countryside on an uncomfortable surface?

"I-I do not understand." Kagome stuttered nervously, her blue eyes darting away from the infected victim to the Priestess. Inari stopped to look back at the seventeen-year-old girl, and then she hesitated upon taking further notice of her. To an average and untrained person, Kagome was just another pretty face with no prospects or potential. However, for someone who was inclined to spiritual energy and trained in noticing the work of the Gods, Kagome was an interesting enigma: a fuzzy haze seemed to radiate around the girl's form. It was welcoming and gentle, but also shrouded in layers of protection and defenses. And those eyes, so blue and uncanny, had to be designed by the will of a higher power.

"Come here, child…" Inari's voice was softer now, almost respectful. It was unexpected, but Kagome dared not disobey. In a few short steps Kagome was standing before the Priestess, keeping her eyes focused on anything except the dying man and the older woman. "Who are you?" It was a strange question that caught Kagome off guard enough to make her look up.

"My name is Kagome," The nervous teenager replied unsurely, hoping that was a sufficient answer. It wasn't.

"I didn't ask your name. I asked who you are." Inari was becoming short again, spurring Kagome to come up with the first answer she could think of. It had been years since someone had taken such interest in her.

"I am the disgraced daughter of the late O-Komon Higurashi. I serve Kisawa-sama as a means of repaying the debt I owe her." Kagome had not brought up her father, at least verbally, in years. She gave a respectful, almost ashamed, bow to the Priestess.

"Ahh… I recall hearing of you and the O-Komon-sama many years ago when he brought you from the Western Palace." Kagome felt her ears get hot as she waited for the inevitable cruel judgement. "I never understood why that man chose to raise you among those Youkai beasts. Though, I will not fault you for his err in judgement." The Priestess turned back towards the cart and took a few more steps, leaving a fuming and furious Kagome behind. Angry blue eyes cut up in time to see the woman beckoning her with a lazy hand gesture. Kagome bit down on the inside of her cheek to deter any outbursts that may result from the Priestess's cruel comments and followed dutifully.

"This plague was manifested by a Youkai. It is of a specific design meant to ravage and destroy any Ningen that encounters it." At this point, both Inari and Kagome were standing beside the cart. The young man had his eyes closed, but it was obvious that he was still conscious. His hand was resting atop his exposed chest, clutching a string of holy beads with extreme fervency. The rattle of his breath was a familiar sound from the Merchant Town, where Kagome had first witnessed the illness. In an unexpected display of tenderness, Inari spoke sincere words of gratitude and absolution into the young man's ear before offering him a sip of a powerful numbing liquid. It seemed to be an effective method of easing his sorrow for the moment. There was a sack resting near his head and the Priestess was sifting through its contents as she spoke.

"During my years of training, I dedicated more time and energy towards studying disease and injury than anyone else. I am now one of the few remaining people equipped to fight it. And yet only a small portion of those I treat have survived." Kagome watched as Inari pulled out a small porcelain disk, a metal lancet, and a thin section of bamboo that tapered sharply at the end. "Hold this." The Priestess instructed bluntly as her arthritic hand pushed the lancet into Kagome's open palm, which was nearly sliced by the sharp instrument.

"You reside in the Taijiya Village, yes?" Kagome asked meekly as she watched the Priestess take the porcelain disk in her left hand and the bamboo tool in the other. Inari didn't remove her focus from the work at hand but did manage an affirmative grunt. "I have a dear friend that lives there as well. She is the Leader's only daughter, Asano. Can you tell me how she is? Is she alive?" Inari was just readying herself to begin the task when Kagome's question caught her attention.

"She was given the inoculation before the disease touched her. Though, last I saw she was in the throes of a fever dream caused from the side-effects." The sudden intake of Kagome's breath caused Inari to pull a regretful expression, and the old woman quickly backtracked. "I don't expect a strong woman like her to be undone by it, so do not let yourself be burdened with concern. Now, do not distract me." Kagome's worries were not settled in the least, but she obeyed the Priestess and remained silent.

With a slightly tremulous hand due to her advanced age, Inari pulled back the front of the young man's blanket to reveal a multitude of erupted sores across his chest. Holding the edge of the porcelain plate against one of the pus-filled lesions, causing a bit of the infectious liquid to seep a disgusting yellow substance, Inari used the tip of her bamboo tool to scrape out a portion of the diseased sore onto the disk. Swollen eyelids fluttered as agonizing pain wracked the poor man's entire body, and a garbled moan rattled through his chest as the process was continued a few more times. Kagome couldn't bear to witness it though and turned her head away until she knew Inari had finished.

"You should get more accustomed to seeing death and pain, Kagome Higurashi." Inari spoke with a mysterious tone, which helped distract Kagome from what had just occurred in front of her. Watching the Priestess turn back towards the Temple, Kagome was reluctant to follow her. However, curiosity got the better of her and she eventually jogged to catch up to the woman.

"Why do you say that? What good would come from being familiar with such terrible things?" With a surprisingly insubordinate tone in her voice, Kagome challenged Inari's cryptic advice with naïve ignorance. Without missing a beat, Inari answered Kagome's questions in such a way that it left the girl frozen in place and reeling.

"Because I sense that you will be the catalyst for multitudes of deaths for years to come." Inari didn't bother to look back; she knew that the silence after her answer was due to Kagome's stunned expression and inability to speak. "Follow me. You should at least try to help save some lives while you still can."

Updated 4.8.19


	17. Rescue Me

A/N: THIS IS FINALLY WHEN KAGOME STARTS TO BE SOMEWHAT OF A BADASS! Lol like seriously, imagine her having a 'go fuck yourself' attitude with everyone and being like 'you will not see me cry anymore!' kinda mentality. She's done with being seen as a silly weakling.

ALSO! WE ARE FINALLY IN MODERN TIMES! FUCKING FINALLY! GOD! That took forever! Lol!

P.S.: This chapter is mostly inspired by the song 'Freedom' by Anthony Hamilton and Elayna Boynton from the Django Unchained soundtrack.

P.P.S.: The song 'The Burning Bush' from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack was the inspiration for the last half of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Seventeen: Freedom

Time ran out before Kagome developed her escape plan. When two soldiers came up to her attic prison, they found Kagome standing by the rickety old balcony window. Despite the immense pain she still suffered from the previous day's ordeal, she was standing with her back straight and an unexpectedly resolute expression on her solemn face. She paid no mind to the scrapes of fabric that haphazardly hung from her shoulders, which were so torn and ruined that it barely resembled a kimono anymore. Her hair was disheveled and unbound, giving her a wild appearance. Azure eyes were trained on the courtyard where another guard could be seen perfecting the swing of his sword that would soon cut through her neck. The Sun had risen, bleeding through the canopy in blazing colors of red and orange.

"It is time." One of the men spoke out, but Kagome didn't react. Her back remained turned to them, serving as a gruesome and damning reminder of the injustice that had been done to her already. When she didn't respond, the two armored men exchanged a look and approached the young woman. As they came closer, one noticed that Kagome's bound hands were pulled close to her body. The tight rope prevented her from comfortably adjusting her arms and wrists, but Kagome somehow managed to splay her palm across her ribcage on the left side of her torso. Was she nursing a new injury? For what reason would she let the rope cut further into her skin just to hold her side?

Her utter lack of acknowledgment of their presence unnerved the two soldiers. She didn't have the appearance or disposition of someone who was being taken to their execution, and she didn't seem to be putting up a fight either. As one of them put a hand to her shoulder, forcing Kagome to turn away from the window, she finally met their gazes with a stubborn expression of her own. It was as if underneath her unassuming and seemingly weak exterior, there was a power growing inside of Kagome that begged to be unleashed. She had never appeared more regal or more dignified than she did now in the hour of her execution.

They tied a leading rope to the binds that held Kagome's wrist. She merely watched in silence and gave no sound of discomfort when the soldier gave a jolting yank that forced Kagome to follow obediently behind them. With one man at the front and the other behind her, each wielding their intimidating weapon of choice, Kagome knew better than to attempt an escape now. The hallways and rooms were eerily vacant, absent of sound or the presence of other residents, and every footstep seemed to echo loudly around her. This death march, which was heading towards the Temple's main entrance, felt slow and incredibly deliberate; as if the time and space around her was being altered.

As the screen was pulled opened by another soldier stationed outside, the bright orange light of early morning burst into the dark corridor. It blinded Kagome momentarily, but she forced her eyes to remain open and looking steadfastly forward. The light caused her cerulean eyes to take on a translucent, almost icy appearance that mesmerized the guard stationed at the door. Kagome was led through the opening and descended the wooden stairs with surefooted steps. Everyone was gathered at the courtyard, commanded to stand neatly shoulder to shoulder to bear witness. Kikyou was present as well, seated atop a transportable platform and dressed in layers of glorious kimonos. Hers was the only face that expressed a confusing mixture of satisfaction and regret; everyone else was either distraught or exuberant.

The air was still that morning, and there was a noticeable lack of animal noises that usually pervaded the surrounding woods. All that could be heard was the stifled crying of those unable to reign in their sadness. As Kagome passed by Kikyou, the two rivalrous cousins spared each other one final look. Kikyou exuded arrogance, as if she had won the final battle between them, but she didn't have the fortitude to keep Kagome's accusatory gaze and finally submitted to the force of her resolution. She did not get to claim this victory. Kagome refused to give her cousin the satisfaction of hearing her beg for mercy. That tactic hadn't worked before and wouldn't now. Kagome fought against the excruciating pain of her unhealed back to maintain her aura of firm resolve.

She was brought to stand before the crowd and the rope tied around her wrists was cut, falling away to let her massage the sore abrasions left behind. There were hands on her shoulders again, forcing Kagome to her knees in a sign of submission to Kikyou. The movement was so rough and awkward that her hands shot out towards the stone ground to brace herself from completely collapsing. Lapis eyes turned upwards to the faces of those forced to attend the morbid exhibition, and there were a few who seemed genuinely distressed. Rin wasn't even trying to hold back her tears, but Kisawa's vice-like grip on her shoulder made it impossible for the young girl to run. The Headmistress wanted her youngest charge to witness the horrific execution of her friend, which would most likely scar Rin for the rest of her life. Kagome tried to offer a reassuring smile, but it only made the scared girl sob even harder.

The abundance of her long, dark hair was pulled over Kagome's right shoulder, exposing the naked skin behind her neck. If this was to be a single clean cut, there couldn't be anything between her neck and the blade; no one wanted to watch the executioner swing multiple hacks before Kagome's head was finally lopped off. She was nudged to sit up straight with her chin level to the ground and shoulders relaxed. There was movement around her as soldiers stepped back, allowing the executioner to move in closer. He wielded a sword that had been sharpened to such a degree that it could cut skin with even the slightest of contact. Kagome's heart raced within her chest, forcing her blood to rush and adrenaline to flood her system. This was it.

There were no words of consolation or reprimand; everything that needed to be said had already been spoken. As the soldier stepped up beside Kagome, hand on the hilt of his sword and body ready to unsheathe it, Kagome shut her eyes as a dignified tranquility came over her. She told herself that a few moments of pain meant the end of all her suffering and she would finally be reunited with her loved ones in Paradise. Seconds passed like hours and everyone waited on bated breathes for the death blow to be delivered. However, just as the soldier tightened his grip and flexed his muscles in readiness to strike, a loud crash echoed throughout the forest and interrupted the event. The ground rattled and sounds of scattering animals gave everyone a fearful surprise. However, the young woman kneeling on the ground experienced something entirely different.

 ** _"Run!"_**

The mysterious voices that had spoken to Kagome in the depths of her unconscious mind returned loud and clear. The fervent tone in the genderless amalgamation of voices spurred her to react instantaneously, and with total abandonment of hesitation. While everyone else was momentarily distracted by the unexpected occurrence, Kagome's tightly coiled body sprang into action and she fled the scene. Her legs pumped as her bare feet slapped the rough courtyard surface, carrying her towards the arched bridge. The wounds of her torn-up back reopened as her arms worked in synchronization with her leg, but none of the pain registered in Kagome's mind. All she could focus on was putting as much distance between herself and the soldiers who were hot on her heels. Their angered yelling only pushed Kagome to sprint faster, because she knew that there would be no mercy of a quick death if she was caught.

Once across the bridge, Kagome followed the familiar cobblestone path for a few paces before darting into the thick tree line of bamboo and other vegetation to her left. There was a chance that she could lose her pursuers in the thick forest, where the trees were tightly packed and every direction looked the same. Kagome also had the advantage of being unencumbered in her movements, unlike the soldiers with their heavy armor and weapons. While she could slink and weave quietly through tight spaces between large bamboo stalks and avoid detection, the soldiers were slowed down each time their protective wardrobe caught on a branch or prevented their range of motion. The distance between the escapee and her chasers grew, as did Kagome's chances of survival. The fact that bandits were known to set up camp throughout the forest made no difference to Kagome regarding the direction she ran in.

Her labored breath and rushing blood made it impossible to hear any of what was going on around her. All Kagome's mind could focus on was taking one more step until it was certain that no one was following her anymore. Her ears didn't detect the lack of noises that signified the soldiers had already stopped chasing her, nor the sound of faint screaming and explosions that came from even further behind her. Kagome merely kept pushing through the dense forest, whimpering and gasping for breath as the adrenaline's effect began to lessen. Her lungs felt as if they would burst, there was a sharp pain in the muscles of her back and sides, and her feet were raw from the distance traveled across the unforgiving forest floor.

It wasn't long before Kagome eventually came across a shallow tributary of lazy creek water. It was one of the smaller creeks that fed into the much deeper, wider, and stronger river that crossed under the Kanpeki Temple's bridge on its way to one of the many lakes that spotted the area. At this point, Kagome's hasty stride had slowed to a stumbling pace. She was dehydrated, exhausted, and barely able to keep standing without needing to lean against something sturdier than herself. She finally noticed the creek while taking a much-needed rest on a flat-sided boulder, which allowed Kagome to catch her breath and ease her sore muscles. The call of the gentle current was too alluring to ignore. It only took a few seconds for her to rush down the gradual slope of the creek's bank so to cool her aching feet and sate her thirst.

Kagome let out a sound that was between a cry and a laugh as she fell into the knee-deep water. It was cold and crystal clear, revealing the smooth river-rocks that made up the creek bed. Blood and dirt was gently washed away from Kagome's feet and legs as the water swept across her. She quickly cupped some of it in the bowl of her hands and desperately began drinking as if her thirst would never be quenched. Her body had been running on fumes, and though she was still starved for food, the water would at least preserve some of her strength.

Feeling safe where she was, Kagome chose not to leave the creek in search of somewhere else to hide away. She knew the general direction of the Taijiya Village and decided that she'd seek refuge there once she was ready to resume travel. Her mind took on a pragmatic train of thought as she went through the best next steps for herself. If they turned her away, Kagome had no qualms with making a life in the Merchant Town or even going into the Neutral Lands to reunite with Inuyasha. She had no way of knowing if the threat of disease had passed or if he was still alive, but there was nothing left for her at the Kanpeki Temple. That much was certain.

Kagome took the opportunity to submerge her entire body into the creek's lazy current so that she might clean the open lacerations on her back, wash her hair, and remove the layers of grime that had accumulated. There were no soaps to make her smell nice or tools to effectively groom herself with, but Kagome was grateful nonetheless. She pulled the sorry remains of her ragged kimono from her body and carefully washed it as best she could against the bumpy river rocks, then laid in across the creek bank to dry. Kagome wasn't concerned with her modesty in that moment. While waiting for her clothes to dry, Kagome remained contently seated in the water as she lazily picked at the knots in her dark hair. It was the first time three years that she felt completely free and unburdened by guilt or obligation to anyone or anything. She had no one to answer to, no one's thumb pressing down on the back of her neck, and it was absolute relief.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Wading through the shallow water, Kagome ambled with the flow of the creek since it would eventually lead her to the bigger river and possibly some familiar landmarks. It was much kinder on her feet to walk across the smooth river rocks instead of the forest brush that would cut further into her raw skin. The shredded kimono had dried enough, but it was too far gone to be worn in the traditional sense. So, Kagome tied what remained of the sleeves around her chest in a tight bind and used the thin sash as a way of keeping it secure. The overlapping sections of the kimono, which were intact for the most part, managed to stay shut at her front. It felt like she was wearing a towel at the hot springs, but the appearance was considerably more risqué since it constricted her humble chest and accentuated the cleavage there. Having the constant pressure against her back was quite painful, but Kagome forced herself to ignore it and the annoying stitch in her side that throbbed incessantly.

As Kagome made her way along the creek, her mind became preoccupied with how she would rationally explain the circumstances of her situation to the Taijiya Chieftain. Asano would certainly put in a good word for her, but would that be enough to sway his decision? That thought was interrupted when another earth-rattling explosion abruptly pulled Kagome's focus. It was very powerful and seemed to be much closer than the initial one that had provided her a chance to escape. The calm water that lapped around her knees became agitated when the tremor traveled through the ground, nearly causing Kagome to lose her balance. Nervously confused, Kagome awkwardly moved towards the bank and sat on the soft ground there, wincing as every step sent bolts of pain through her legs. She wasn't sure what caused the violent shock, but Kagome had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good. The fact that it came from the direction she was walking towards only made Kagome even more reluctant to keep traveling that way.

Her only other option was to walk against the current in a direction that may or may not lead to a better situation. Kagome had never sojourned so deep into the Aokigahara Forest, but she heard enough from others who came back with tales of bandit camps and lower-class Youkai running rampant. There was also the likeliness that she could get lost going that way and end up dying in a matter of days from starvation and exposure. At least going this way, with the current, she would come across the river and eventually be back at the road that would take her to the Taijiya Village. Just as Kagome prepared to stand up again, she heard the familiar scamper of forest animals running through leaves just behind her. Turning her torso to get a look at them over her shoulder, Kagome counted a few squirrels, a pair of foxes, and a forest deer running in the opposite direction of the creek. Above the canopy, a flock of birds flew overhead as their calls echoed through the trees. She may not have been the most capable survivalist, but even Kagome recognized that animals fleeing in mass wasn't a good sign. What could have caused the forest creatures to be so frightened?

Summoning her courage and swallowing a cry of pain, she resumed her ambling pace along the creek. There was no more adrenaline left to make Kagome walk faster or lessen the intensity of her injuries. The only thing that kept the young woman distracted from the pain was her paranoia of every sound and movement around her. Consumed with the fear of being captured or caught, Kagome found herself gasping and jumping each time a twig broke in the distance or a leaf fluttered through the air. As the creek grew wider and deeper, signifying its oncoming merger with the river, Kagome transitioned to walking along the muddy bank. She could hear the river's rushing current not far ahead and surmised that the temple was roughly an hour's walk from her current location, given the slow pace she could manage, though that was not her intended destination. Kagome planned on avoiding it all-together. as soon as the well-beaten path was in view, she planned on following it while still using the thick forest as cover from any guards still out looking for her. So long as the road stayed in her eyesight, she would eventually come across the Taijiya Village.

The well-constructed plan had a major hitch in it though. Kagome was on the wrong side of the river. She began walking along the right side when the water got too deep and fast for her to handle, which meant she would end up at the Temple grounds if she kept following the current. The only safe way across was over the arched bridge. Had Kagome chosen to cross to the left bank, she would have avoided the Temple completely. Stopping to consider her options, Kagome wisely resisted the urge to scream out her intense frustrations. After taking few minutes to curse and berate herself for being so oblivious and thoughtless, the weary seventeen-year-old accepted that she'd have to adjust her plans. Kagome momentarily considered backtracking far enough to wade across shallower waters to get to the river's left bank. However, that would take a considerable amount of time and she wasn't sure how much more her feet could take in a single day, risking her being stuck in the forest overnight. If she continued on the right bank there was a good chance that a guard would spot her trying to cross over the bridge, making her entire escape attempt meaningless. Neither option was favorable, and Kagome was left feeling infuriatingly stuck.

Huffing angrily, the young woman looked up towards the dense canopy to gauge the time of day. Oddly enough, the sky peeking through the treetops was grey and bleak. Was a storm on its way? The weather certainly hadn't indicated that rain was going to occur, and it wasn't the time of year for such dense cloud coverage. It was then Kagome noticed something drifting down from the open space above her. At first glance it appeared to be a winter snowflake, but that made absolutely no sense. With her dark brow drawn curiously, Kagome felt the place on her cheek where the strange particle landed and inspected her fingertips for further indication of what it was.

"Ash?" The grey substance was soft and very dry, leaving left a white smear on Kagome's fingertips as she rubbed them together. "Huh?" It was then the young woman noticed the flecks of ash clinging to the section of black hair that fell in front of her shoulder. It was on her arms as well, and her makeshift clothing too. As Kagome paid closer attention to her surroundings, she finally noticed that the ash was everywhere. It had accumulated on the forest floor, like a grey veil, and coated Kagome's feet up to her ankles. The sight was disorienting and like nothing she had ever seen before. Forgetting about the predicament of being on the wrong side of the river, Kagome trekked onwards with a more compelling concern than being captured by the royal guards.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Nearly forty minutes passed since Kagome first noticed the ash coming down, and it only became more prevalent as she neared the Kanpeki Temple. But as she slowly closed the distance to the Temple, Kagome also realized that the ash was accompanied by the growing scent of smoke. It made the air thick, making it difficult to breath as her eyes stung. Splotches of ash coated Kagome's entire body and her constant movement made it smear and spread worse than if she had remained still. There was barely any skin that wasn't covered by a fine grey dust, and the blackness of Kagome's hair was barely visible under the accumulation of ash.

Occasionally she was forced to use her own spit to wipe the ash from her irritated eyes. The rushing water maybe twenty feet away and offered an attractive means of washing the ash, but the river's bank was too steep a climb for her to manage. Kagome's feet were lacerated and bloody, the ashes mixed with the red substance and burned with every step she took. As she came upon the outside border of the Kanpeki Temple, Kagome was forced to use the slack of her torn kimono to cover her nose and mouth. The smoke was so thick that she could barely catch her breath or see past the length of her own arm. Her foot took a hesitant step forward onto the first bit of flat courtyard stone, catching Kagome by surprise. She was there already? What had occurred to cause such a heavy smog to fall over the Temple grounds? All Kagome heard was the river's current and the crackle of burning wood. Had there been a massive fire? Where were the other residents, staff, and royal guard?

Kagome was torn between her curiosity of what had happened and concern for being captured. She'd been gone for less than three hours, and in that time something profoundly terrible had befallen the Temple. Kagome tentatively moved through the grey haze of smoke with one arm stretched out in front of her, groping the air to prevent herself from running into anything. Kagome's lungs wheezed with every breath through the fabric and she quickly began to feel light headed. There was a sudden clatter of wood breaking and falling to the ground that frightened Kagome and caused her to gasp, starting a chain reaction of intermittent coughing and wheezing that only made her inhale more smoke. Just when it seemed as if she might suffocate, a wind breezed over the land and stirred up the polluted air that was stagnant only moments ago. She continued to struggle for air, but thankfully managed to catch her breath.

Before Kagome's watery eyes, the horrifying truth was unveiled once the grey smoke dispersed on the wind. Her mind was already reeling, but the truth of the scene was so shocking that Kagome became disoriented and lost her balance. The beautiful and historic Kanpeki Temple was little more than a pile of broken wood beams, charred shoji screens, and ash. The ground that had been host to stables, chicken coops, shrines, and everything else that Kagome remembered was now a barren expanse of destruction. Even the majestic lanterns carved from stone had been turned to rubble. The courtyard was littered with errant pieces of burnt wood that looked to have splintered outwards from where the Temple once stood. The remaining, blackened pieces continued to seep grey smoke into the air.

Scorching tears welled up in Kagome's dehydrated eyes as she appraised the catastrophic damage before her. When they fell onto her cheeks, wet trails cut through the layer of ash on Kagome's face to reveal the pale skin beneath. The courtyard's stone grounds were broken and uneven, punctured with the craters left behind from the apparent surprise attack. Kagome suddenly realized that there was only one force in the world that could generate such destruction, and that was a very powerful Youkai. She suddenly remembered that similar noises had occurred just before her escape. Could it be that she would find the same annihilation at the Taijiya Village as well? What of the Merchant Town?

Something compelled Kagome to look over at the river where the proud torii once stood, as well as the magnificent arched bridge that spanned the river's width. Both were gone with barely a trace of their construction remaining. A painful lump formed in Kagome's tight throat that made swallowing and breathing even more difficult than before. Each intake of air came as a shuddering gasp that made her bottom jaw tremble uncontrollably. Shock kept its grip on her mind, causing all feeling to leave Kagome's numb body. She ventured through the maze of burning wood and rubble, unresponsive to the blistering stone that burned the soles of her feet. As Kagome approached the area that entrance stairs had once been, she noticed the strange forms lying under piles of ash and debris. With a trembling hand, Kagome brushed away the grey particulates only to shrink away as if she'd touched a red-hot iron.

Blackened and shriveled down to the bone, the appendage was quite obviously an arm trapped beneath heavy pieces of supporting beams; as was the rest of the body. Realization finally sank into the back of Kagome's shattered mind that this was now the gravesite of all the people she left behind at the Kanpeki Temple. There had been another massacre and Kagome just happened to be the only survivor thanks to her advantageous escape. The first explosion…had that occurred at the Taijiya Village or Merchant Town? Was Asano also laying burnt and dead beneath ash?

Kagome looked at her surroundings once more, this time noticing the incinerated remains of the people that she'd left behind. Their identities were a mystery because the fire had stripped them of all their unique characteristics. Kagome struggled to make sense of the chaos as she stumbled across the traumatizing scene. If the Youkai had truly gotten this far past the Taijiya Village, did this mean that the war had been won? Was this the end of her people? A sob wretched itself from Kagome's throat as she feebly searched for any survivor, knowing in her heart that she would find none. The world had never felt so alone as it did in that moment.

It was then that a sharp ache in Kagome's side began throbbing more intensely than before. Sucking air through her gritted teeth, Kagome's hand came up to hold the tender spot. It felt as if she'd been pierced by something, like there was a foreign object lodged within her. While the sensation had occurred before, it was this intense or sudden. Each throb of pain grew more and more powerful, causing Kagome's body to double-over.

"Wha-what is happening to me?" She pleaded softly, speaking to the voices that had told her to run. Through the thin layer of fabric Kagome felt something shifting just under her skin. It moved through the narrow space between two of her ribs, cutting an agonizingly painful path until it pressed against the final barrier of her skin. Kagome was completely terrified. Words couldn't form properly in her cloudy mind, so she screamed her pain into the emptiness around her. Falling to her knees by a pile of debris, Kagome braced herself up with one hand while the other continued to push back against the protruding object under her skin. Would she die here as well? Just another fatality to be forgotten with time?

"Thank you for returning, O-Oujo-Sama." A male voice broke through the haze of Kagome's mind, causing her to look back over her shoulder at the figure of a very intimidating Neko-Youkai. "You've made my job of killing you that much easier!" He was only a soldier based on the lack of decoration on his armor, but Kagome could sense a formidable level of power within him. In his hand, the Youkai held a towering staff that ended with a long, doubled-edged blade that gleamed in the light. Kagome had seen such a weapon before when she lived at the Western Palace, it was the Omi no Yari. Whimpering softly, Kagome didn't wait to exchange words with the dangerous being and instead scrambled to her feet to run away. In the back of her mind Kagome knew it was futile, but she refused to just sit there and let death come to her.

 ** _"Now is not the time to run…Now is the time to fight…"_**

The voices spoke to Kagome again, but she refused to listen. Did they intend for her to fight with empty hands against an armed Neko-Youkai? Just as she skidded to a stop at the river's sheer edge, which was a nearly ten-foot drop above the churning water, Kagome looked back at the Neko-Youkai. His spear was hoisted above his shoulder with the deadly end aimed for Kagome, and the other arm outstretched as a counter-balance. There was an arrogance in the way he leered at Kagome, and an unsettling hunger that she did not recognize.

"No! Wait! I-" The attempt to peacefully talk her way out of danger did not work. The Neko-Youkai had already thrown his weapon with over-compensated force. Kagome curled her body just in time to avoid being fatally impaled, but not fast enough to dodge the sharp blade that carved a path through her side before it got lodged into the ground behind her. The force of the impact caused Kagome to collapse onto the grassy edge of the riverbank and blood quickly began pouring from the gaping wound, along with something else. Pushing herself up with weakened arms, Kagome winced and gritted her teeth at the protest her body put up. She had met her physical limit already, and the blood loss was quickly taking its toll on her.

Pooling below her onto the ashen ground was a bright collection of blood, where a strange orb had fallen out as well. Maybe three times the size of a common pearl, Kagome knew that this was the object that had been causing her such pain. Even while covered in blood, the orb glowed with an other-worldly radiance and compelled a deep sense of protectiveness within Kagome. Her hand snatched the glowing jewel in a tight grip and a feeling of completeness washed over her. However, she neglected to mind the fast encroaching Neko-Youkai who was determined to kill her even more than before. As soon as the jewel was held close to her body, a wave of pure holy power shot out all around Kagome. It sent the Youkai back with a powerful force and he collided with the hard remains of a half-destroyed stone statue.

Kagome looked up to watch the disgruntled male rise from the rubble with a furious growl. Despite her blurred vision, she could still see the bloodlust seeping into his dark aura. From the way he held the back of his head and swayed unsteadily on his feet, it was clear that being knocked back had dealt significant damage to him. Sensing an opportunity to flee, Kagome attempted to rise from the ground. But when she tensed her muscles and shifted even just a little, all the wounds that littered her body screamed in protest. The lacerations on her back had already re-opened and fresh blood stained her make-shift clothing, and the gash on her side continued to pour her life's essence onto the ground. Kagome's skin was almost as ghastly pale as the ash that covered her, but something still prevented her from succumbing to the numerous injuries. With labored breaths and sweat beading on her forehead, Kagome gave one last-ditch effort to stand up. But when her legs proved too heavy and numb to control, she fell back down onto her elbow with an exhausted cry of frustration.

Once the Neko-Youkai regained his composure, his attention became focused on the mysterious jewel tucked away in Kagome's closed fist. Now that it'd been released from its host, the unbridled powers the jewel possessed attracted Youkai like a moth to the flame. He began charging towards Kagome with his claws poised to slash into her. The Neko-Youkai wanted more than the glory of being her killer; he wanted the Shikon No Tama for his own greedy purposes. As the wild creature closed in on her, Kagome's head was filled with the same voices from before. One eerily sounded like her father.

 ** _"Throw up your hand!"_**

They shouted together, louder than ever before, which spurred Kagome to do as commanded. In one fluid motion her open hand faced the Neko-Youkai as she looked away in fear of certain death. A faint pink light formed in Kagome's palm, and just as the Youkai lunged towards her, a burst of bright holy power erupted in a wide beam towards him. It was blinding, and Kagome shut her eyes against the blazing display of her suddenly present ability. The Youkai was trapped within the massive beam of holy energy and his howl of excruciating pain echoed around them before coming to a sudden end. Then there was silence.

An electrifying sensation coursed through Kagome's body as the light shrank back into her palm. She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at what remained of the terrifying Youkai, which was just a pile of bone and ash laying near her feet. Blue eyes widened in shock, then terror, as the ramifications of her defensive action dawned on Kagome's mind. She had never killed someone before and wasn't sure how to feel about it. She still lay on the ground, using her elbow to stay propped up, and kept the jewel clutched in that arm's tight fist. Before anything else could happen, the earth beneath Kagome began shifting and rumbling. The dirt and rock that built up the river's cliff-side bank had been weakened by the various tremors and could no longer support its own weight, let alone Kagome's. Unable to react in time, she merely let out a startled gasp before falling backwards once the ground crumbled beneath her. In a desperate attempt to save herself, Kagome's hands shot out towards the river's remaining cliff. The jewel flew by the wayside and disappeared in the rushing water, followed by Kagome only seconds later.

The current was turbulent, moving too fast and unpredictably for Kagome to withstand. She barely managed to keep her head above the water's surface, let alone swim against the gushing water to reach one of the banks on either side. Down, down, down; Kagome was pulled further along the river's winding path without any sign of slowing. By some miracle she managed to avoid being impaled by the many branches and stalks of bamboo that jutted from the muddy river bed, though her shredded kimono did snag once or twice. Her skin garnered more cuts and bruises as she collided with the various detritus in the water. The river's depth only grew deeper and the churning movements continued to pull Kagome under for longer periods of time. A slave to nature's forces, her weak and battered body rolled and ducked at the whim of the river's temper. The world around her was a flurry of colors as she tried to breach the surface each time sunlight caught her eye.

Kagome wasn't sure how far the river carried her, but it finally emptied into a lake on the outskirts of the forest. There was a handful of them that surrounded the great volcano, this one had been dubbed 'Saiko'. It was very wide and known as one of the deepest lakes in the area. As the river's current slowed down to match the lake's calmer state, Kagome was finally able to break her head above the water's surface. The gasp for air that she took echoed around the wide, empty space, breaking the tranquil silence and scaring away a few of the wildlife. Her naked arms reached up towards the sky before slapping back down against the water, desperately clamoring to reach land or find something to anchor her above the water's level. But it was all for naught, as she was trapped at the center of the lake with nothing to keep her afloat.

Kagome's struggle to reach the shore was valiant, but ultimately futile. The robes tied around her chest prevented her from completely expanding her lungs and the fabric was incredibly heavy underwater. If that wasn't enough of a setback to contend with, the fresh wound in her side had not stopped bleeding and left Kagome drained of any residual strength. She had a short burst of adrenaline that made it possible to keep kicking her legs and pushing her arms to reach land, even as it became overwhelmingly daunting and pointless. The pull of the lake's deep pressure caused Kagome to sink under the water and panic set in as her arms flailed and twisted to pull herself back up. Azure eyes stayed fixed on the rippling light above her as tears mixed with the surrounding water. Kagome fought to keep her mouth clamped shut as she strained to save herself, but the burning sensation in her lungs and the deafening ring in her ears was making it difficult to ignore her body's automatic response to inhale.

 ** _"Kagome…Kagome…"_**

The voices were faint in Kagome's mind, but she heard them nonetheless. In the water that surrounded her, a faint pink light began to grow brighter and brighter from the lake's dark depths. It was the Shikon No Tama being carried towards her by an unseen force. Kagome's half-lidded eyes blinked slowly, threatening to remain closed as her life slipped away.

 ** _"Take the jewel in your hand..."_**

They calmly implored her. She slowly extended her arm, but all movement ceased before the jewel was in her grasp. Kagome's mind finally faded to nothing as her body continued to drift in the airless world below the lake's surface. Her mouth was slightly parted, allowing bursts of air pockets to bubble out and float up. The seventeen-year-old already had the peaceful appearance of death as she hovered weightlessly in the water, her hair and robes gliding around her pale, unmoving body like a vision from another world. Kagome's eyes were still open, but the lifeless gaze only reflected the Jewel's pink glow as it came closer to her. There were a few inches between her fingertips and the jewel's smooth surface, but the orb slowed to a stop just before contact could be made. With the last remaining spark of life left in her, Kagome had just enough strength to barely push her shoulder forward and close the gap. As soon as her finger's curled around the holy object, a bright forcefield shot out around her entire form. It grew into a spherical, water-tight enclosure that allowed Kagome to final take a breath.

As the young woman expelled the water from her lungs, desperately gasping and coughing, she kept the jewel tightly clutched in her left hand. Kagome's drenched form was still suspended, as if the lack of gravity found at such depths still affected her. The translucent, pink cocoon that encompassed Kagome felt warm and protective, like being in the wonderful embrace of a parent. With her mind regaining its senses, Kagome opened her weary eyes and finally took in the strange sight. The forcefield pulsed and radiated with swirling colors of pink and purple, almost hypnotizing her.

 ** _"Always keep us in your protection Kagome Higurashi…for we are as much a part of you as you are of us…"_**

The voices had a stern tone as they spoke to her again, this time loud and clear. Kagome had never heard them speak in such lengths before. All their previous messages had been quite succinct and vague.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly, training her eyes on the dark abyss that lay just on the other side of the barrier. It seemed so thin and delicate that Kagome was reluctant to touch the concave surface out of fear that it would burst.

 ** _"We are the four souls of the Shikon No Tama."_**

The voices stated calmly, sounding both proud and humble at the same time. Kagome was left with only more unanswered questions.

"I don't understand." She admitted truthfully, her voice shy and eyes expressing her confusion.

 ** _"We are the Kami of your ancestors. The four souls of wisdom, courage, friendship, and love."_**

The voices elaborated patiently, each one making itself known as it announced its specific trait. Kagome discerned that there were, indeed, four different sources that made up the voice she heard in her mind; Two masculine and two feminine.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome spoke with reverence and fear in her soft voice, unsure of what use she could be to the Kami.

 ** _"We have seen the degradation of the countless innocent across the land and have heard their cries. We have come to deliver them out of slavery and bring them to a good land. A land returned to harmony and balance."_**

Kagome felt her emotions swell at the thought of the suffering that had plagued the world, even before the start of war. She saw images of Shiori, of the people that lived in the Merchant Town, and of the lives torn apart on both sides. Again the voices spoke to her, echoing in Kagome's mind.

" ** _Unto those who would see the balance of this world destroyed, we shall send…you."_**

"Me? Who am I to lead anyone?" Kagome's heart raced as the weight of their decision began to overwhelm her. Her dark brow furrowed with reluctance and fear as she spoke to the Kami. "They'll never believe me. How would I even make them listen?"

 ** _"We shall teach you what to say and what to do with the gift of our power."_**

The voices were resolute and had no hint of sympathy for the young woman that was burdened with such a terrible responsibility.

"But they hated me. I'm the daughter of the man they think started this whole war. You-You've chosen the wrong messenger. How could I even speak to them?" Kagome was acutely familiar with shame that came from sharing the blame for her father's perceived culpability. Many claimed that it was his foolish endeavor for equality between the races that sparked the initial animosities between them. He'd been exiled and shunned for his beliefs. Why would they ever heed the advice of his shameful daughter? There was a sudden swell of brightness as the voices all loudly responded to Kagome's stubborn refusal of their calling. The pressure inside the barrier grew as well, frightening Kagome who curled into a tight ball, hiding her face in her arms. She had unwittingly angered the Kami and could only hope they'd have mercy on her.

 ** _"Who gave you that power?! Who breathed life into this world and gave them reason to live? Was it not us?!"_**

The display of power was only a small fraction of their true abilities, but it was enough to convince Kagome. Even as the light faded to its previous dim glow and the pressure returned to normal, Kagome refused to relax her body or open her eyes. It wasn't until she felt a gentle caress against her cheek, tenderly urging her to be at ease. Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal Kagome's uncertain gaze, but she complied with the unseen hands that tenderly soothed her fearful mind.

 **"Kagome,"**

The voices took on a more feminine tone as they cooed softly in her mind. There was kindness and sympathy now, and Kagome closed her eyes as a tired smile tugged at her lips.

 ** _"We shall be with you wherever you go. There will be many who stand in your way. They will do harm and injustice to undermine your good works. So, we shall stretch out our hand…and smite them…with all our might."_**

As the voices proclaimed their righteous promise, Kagome's eyes were flooded by a pink mist that clouded her blue gaze as fantastic images appeared in her mind. She saw examples of the power she would possess, as well as amazing sights of prosperity and joy that she had never witnessed before or could even comprehend. It was exhilarating and inspiring, and Kagome found herself releasing a breathless laugh as a tear slid down her cheek. The mist slowly dissipated from Kagome's vision and her eyesight returned to normal. Her body felt heavy, but there was a new-found inner-peace that allowed Kagome to truly relax.

 ** _"The Shikon No Tama is the key to unlocking your limitless power, Kagome Higurashi."_**

The voices resumed the quiet tone as before, and yet it was incredibly loud at the same time. Kagome looked down at the jewel cradled in the hollow of her palm, watching as it thrummed with a mysterious energy.

 ** _"With it, you shall do our wonders."_**

Goosebumps lifted across Kagome's body at the sincerity and confidence of their words, but she found it more and more difficult to remain awake. Though her injuries were already beginning to heal, she still lacked any energy or strength.

"I'm so tired. Must I go now?" Kagome's eyes drifted shut as her body found a comfortable position suspended within the barrier's weightless space. The jewel remained safely tucked inside her closed fist as it rested atop her damp chest. The air around her was warm, as if she was laying under the Sun on a beautiful day.

 ** _"Should you choose to rest, the world in which you awaken will be different from what you know it to be…The journey will be difficult and treacherous in ways that you cannot imagine."_**

The voices warned her, acting as the guiding light of reason but having no real sway over Kagome's choices or actions. She was their conduit, not a puppet to be manipulated and forced against her will.

"I'm not ready. Please, let me sleep." Kagome implored softly, already losing consciousness. The spherical barrier sank further down in the lake's depth, gently drifting lower and lower until it reached the sandy bed.

 ** _"So you will it…so it will be."_**

The voices answered softly, fading into the back of Kagome's unconscious mind. There she slept, dreaming of the miraculous things that were in store for her future. Little did Kagome suspect that her hibernation would span five-hundred years, uninterrupted or effected by the progressing world around her. As she slept, her mind was exposed to every ability and possibility that was available to her. She learned about the history of the Shikon No Tama, how to tap into her powers, and of the proper words to say to effect change within the hearts of those who'd listen. Kagome saw glimpses of the world around her as it evolved through the centuries. Some visions were beautiful, and others terrified her. For five-hundred years, she remained in that delicate state of homeostasis, frozen in time. She never aged, never required food or drink, and never longed for the contact of another person. The injuries of her distant past eventually healed with time, though her back and her left-side would always be haunted by the scars left behind. Some wounds were too deep to be completely erased.

It was unclear when Kagome would awaken from her slumber, but it happened on a cloudy day in early November. A small earthquake triggered by the Kami's will disturbed the lakebed just enough to dislodge the spiritual barrier from its place. They knew it was her time. Very slowly, Kagome ascended the watery depths. Sunlight filtering through the water reached her for the first time in centuries, revealing the perfect state of health that Kagome had attained during hibernation. The lake's natural tide proved to be a helpful ally as well, gently rocking the barrier towards the bank.

As it broke the water's surface and crashed upon the lake's rocky shore, the sphere of spiritual energy disintegrated into a fine, iridescent dust that was scattered on the wind. Kagome's unconscious body was gently pushed up against the smoothly polished rocks as the tide lapped against them in a slow rhythm. She was on her stomach with her legs still partially submerged, and one arm provided a fleshy cushion between her cheek and the rocks beneath her. In the clutch of the other hand, the Shikon No Tama remained intact and radiant with spiritual energy.

Kagome's body appeared lifeless, unbreathing and completely still. Her full lips parted in time with her eyes fluttering open, and she sucked in a breath of fresh air as her ribcage expanded against the tight binding of her soaked clothes. Instantaneously, a burst of unrestrained spiritual energy erupted all around her, moving like a shockwave across the land. No matter what stood in its way, the ripple of spiritual energy did not lose momentum or intensity as it expanded further and further. It spread throughout the surrounding forests, towns, and cities; alerting everyone to the presence of something long forgotten.

Updated 4.9.19


	18. Freedom

A/N: THIS IS FINALLY WHEN KAGOME STARTS TO BE SOMEWHAT OF A BADASS! Lol like seriously, imagine her having a 'go fuck yourself' attitude with everyone and being like 'you will not see me cry anymore!' kinda mentality. She's done with being seen as a silly weakling.

ALSO! WE ARE FINALLY IN MODERN TIMES! FUCKING FINALLY! GOD! That took forever! Lol!

P.S.: This chapter is mostly inspired by the song 'Freedom' by Anthony Hamilton and Elayna Boynton from the Django Unchained soundtrack.

P.P.S.: The song 'The Burning Bush' from the Prince of Egypt soundtrack was the inspiration for the last half of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Seventeen: Freedom

Time ran out before Kagome developed her escape plan. When two soldiers came up to her attic prison, they found Kagome standing by the rickety old balcony window. Despite the immense pain she still suffered from the previous day's ordeal, she was standing with her back straight and an unexpectedly resolute expression on her solemn face. She paid no mind to the scrapes of fabric that haphazardly hung from her shoulders, which were so torn and ruined that it barely resembled a kimono anymore. Her hair was disheveled and unbound, giving her a wild appearance. Azure eyes were trained on the courtyard where another guard could be seen perfecting the swing of his sword that would soon cut through her neck. The Sun had risen, bleeding through the canopy in blazing colors of red and orange.

"It is time." One of the men spoke out, but Kagome didn't react. Her back remained turned to them, serving as a gruesome and damning reminder of the injustice that had been done to her already. When she didn't respond, the two armored men exchanged a look and approached the young woman. As they came closer, one noticed that Kagome's bound hands were pulled close to her body. The tight rope prevented her from comfortably adjusting her arms and wrists, but Kagome somehow managed to splay her palm across her ribcage on the left side of her torso. Was she nursing a new injury? For what reason would she let the rope cut further into her skin just to hold her side?

Her utter lack of acknowledgment of their presence unnerved the two soldiers. She didn't have the appearance or disposition of someone who was being taken to their execution, and she didn't seem to be putting up a fight either. As one of them put a hand to her shoulder, forcing Kagome to turn away from the window, she finally met their gazes with a stubborn expression of her own. It was as if underneath her unassuming and seemingly weak exterior, there was a power growing inside of Kagome that begged to be unleashed. She had never appeared more regal or more dignified than she did now in the hour of her execution.

They tied a leading rope to the binds that held Kagome's wrist. She merely watched in silence and gave no sound of discomfort when the soldier gave a jolting yank that forced Kagome to follow obediently behind them. With one man at the front and the other behind her, each wielding their intimidating weapon of choice, Kagome knew better than to attempt an escape now. The hallways and rooms were eerily vacant, absent of sound or the presence of other residents, and every footstep seemed to echo loudly around her. This death march, which was heading towards the Temple's main entrance, felt slow and incredibly deliberate; as if the time and space around her was being altered.

As the screen was pulled opened by another soldier stationed outside, the bright orange light of early morning burst into the dark corridor. It blinded Kagome momentarily, but she forced her eyes to remain open and looking steadfastly forward. The light caused her cerulean eyes to take on a translucent, almost icy appearance that mesmerized the guard stationed at the door. Kagome was led through the opening and descended the wooden stairs with surefooted steps. Everyone was gathered at the courtyard, commanded to stand neatly shoulder to shoulder to bear witness. Kikyou was present as well, seated atop a transportable platform and dressed in layers of glorious kimonos. Hers was the only face that expressed a confusing mixture of satisfaction and regret; everyone else was either distraught or exuberant.

The air was still that morning, and there was a noticeable lack of animal noises that usually pervaded the surrounding woods. All that could be heard was the stifled crying of those unable to reign in their sadness. As Kagome passed by Kikyou, the two rivalrous cousins spared each other one final look. Kikyou exuded arrogance, as if she had won the final battle between them, but she didn't have the fortitude to keep Kagome's accusatory gaze and finally submitted to the force of her resolution. She did not get to claim this victory. Kagome refused to give her cousin the satisfaction of hearing her beg for mercy. That tactic hadn't worked before and wouldn't now. Kagome fought against the excruciating pain of her unhealed back to maintain her aura of firm resolve.

She was brought to stand before the crowd and the rope tied around her wrists was cut, falling away to let her massage the sore abrasions left behind. There were hands on her shoulders again, forcing Kagome to her knees in a sign of submission to Kikyou. The movement was so rough and awkward that her hands shot out towards the stone ground to brace herself from completely collapsing. Lapis eyes turned upwards to the faces of those forced to attend the morbid exhibition, and there were a few who seemed genuinely distressed. Rin wasn't even trying to hold back her tears, but Kisawa's vice-like grip on her shoulder made it impossible for the young girl to run. The Headmistress wanted her youngest charge to witness the horrific execution of her friend, which would most likely scar Rin for the rest of her life. Kagome tried to offer a reassuring smile, but it only made the scared girl sob even harder.

The abundance of her long, dark hair was pulled over Kagome's right shoulder, exposing the naked skin behind her neck. If this was to be a single clean cut, there couldn't be anything between her neck and the blade; no one wanted to watch the executioner swing multiple hacks before Kagome's head was finally lopped off. She was nudged to sit up straight with her chin level to the ground and shoulders relaxed. There was movement around her as soldiers stepped back, allowing the executioner to move in closer. He wielded a sword that had been sharpened to such a degree that it could cut skin with even the slightest of contact. Kagome's heart raced within her chest, forcing her blood to rush and adrenaline to flood her system. This was it.

There were no words of consolation or reprimand; everything that needed to be said had already been spoken. As the soldier stepped up beside Kagome, hand on the hilt of his sword and body ready to unsheathe it, Kagome shut her eyes as a dignified tranquility came over her. She told herself that a few moments of pain meant the end of all her suffering and she would finally be reunited with her loved ones in Paradise. Seconds passed like hours and everyone waited on bated breathes for the death blow to be delivered. However, just as the soldier tightened his grip and flexed his muscles in readiness to strike, a loud crash echoed throughout the forest and interrupted the event. The ground rattled and sounds of scattering animals gave everyone a fearful surprise. However, the young woman kneeling on the ground experienced something entirely different.

 ** _"Run!"_**

The mysterious voices that had spoken to Kagome in the depths of her unconscious mind returned loud and clear. The fervent tone in the genderless amalgamation of voices spurred her to react instantaneously, and with total abandonment of hesitation. While everyone else was momentarily distracted by the unexpected occurrence, Kagome's tightly coiled body sprang into action and she fled the scene. Her legs pumped as her bare feet slapped the rough courtyard surface, carrying her towards the arched bridge. The wounds of her torn-up back reopened as her arms worked in synchronization with her leg, but none of the pain registered in Kagome's mind. All she could focus on was putting as much distance between herself and the soldiers who were hot on her heels. Their angered yelling only pushed Kagome to sprint faster, because she knew that there would be no mercy of a quick death if she was caught.

Once across the bridge, Kagome followed the familiar cobblestone path for a few paces before darting into the thick tree line of bamboo and other vegetation to her left. There was a chance that she could lose her pursuers in the thick forest, where the trees were tightly packed and every direction looked the same. Kagome also had the advantage of being unencumbered in her movements, unlike the soldiers with their heavy armor and weapons. While she could slink and weave quietly through tight spaces between large bamboo stalks and avoid detection, the soldiers were slowed down each time their protective wardrobe caught on a branch or prevented their range of motion. The distance between the escapee and her chasers grew, as did Kagome's chances of survival. The fact that bandits were known to set up camp throughout the forest made no difference to Kagome regarding the direction she ran in.

Her labored breath and rushing blood made it impossible to hear any of what was going on around her. All Kagome's mind could focus on was taking one more step until it was certain that no one was following her anymore. Her ears didn't detect the lack of noises that signified the soldiers had already stopped chasing her, nor the sound of faint screaming and explosions that came from even further behind her. Kagome merely kept pushing through the dense forest, whimpering and gasping for breath as the adrenaline's effect began to lessen. Her lungs felt as if they would burst, there was a sharp pain in the muscles of her back and sides, and her feet were raw from the distance traveled across the unforgiving forest floor.

It wasn't long before Kagome eventually came across a shallow tributary of lazy creek water. It was one of the smaller creeks that fed into the much deeper, wider, and stronger river that crossed under the Kanpeki Temple's bridge on its way to one of the many lakes that spotted the area. At this point, Kagome's hasty stride had slowed to a stumbling pace. She was dehydrated, exhausted, and barely able to keep standing without needing to lean against something sturdier than herself. She finally noticed the creek while taking a much-needed rest on a flat-sided boulder, which allowed Kagome to catch her breath and ease her sore muscles. The call of the gentle current was too alluring to ignore. It only took a few seconds for her to rush down the gradual slope of the creek's bank so to cool her aching feet and sate her thirst.

Kagome let out a sound that was between a cry and a laugh as she fell into the knee-deep water. It was cold and crystal clear, revealing the smooth river-rocks that made up the creek bed. Blood and dirt was gently washed away from Kagome's feet and legs as the water swept across her. She quickly cupped some of it in the bowl of her hands and desperately began drinking as if her thirst would never be quenched. Her body had been running on fumes, and though she was still starved for food, the water would at least preserve some of her strength.

Feeling safe where she was, Kagome chose not to leave the creek in search of somewhere else to hide away. She knew the general direction of the Taijiya Village and decided that she'd seek refuge there once she was ready to resume travel. Her mind took on a pragmatic train of thought as she went through the best next steps for herself. If they turned her away, Kagome had no qualms with making a life in the Merchant Town or even going into the Neutral Lands to reunite with Inuyasha. She had no way of knowing if the threat of disease had passed or if he was still alive, but there was nothing left for her at the Kanpeki Temple. That much was certain.

Kagome took the opportunity to submerge her entire body into the creek's lazy current so that she might clean the open lacerations on her back, wash her hair, and remove the layers of grime that had accumulated. There were no soaps to make her smell nice or tools to effectively groom herself with, but Kagome was grateful nonetheless. She pulled the sorry remains of her ragged kimono from her body and carefully washed it as best she could against the bumpy river rocks, then laid in across the creek bank to dry. Kagome wasn't concerned with her modesty in that moment. While waiting for her clothes to dry, Kagome remained contently seated in the water as she lazily picked at the knots in her dark hair. It was the first time three years that she felt completely free and unburdened by guilt or obligation to anyone or anything. She had no one to answer to, no one's thumb pressing down on the back of her neck, and it was absolute relief.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Wading through the shallow water, Kagome ambled with the flow of the creek since it would eventually lead her to the bigger river and possibly some familiar landmarks. It was much kinder on her feet to walk across the smooth river rocks instead of the forest brush that would cut further into her raw skin. The shredded kimono had dried enough, but it was too far gone to be worn in the traditional sense. So, Kagome tied what remained of the sleeves around her chest in a tight bind and used the thin sash as a way of keeping it secure. The overlapping sections of the kimono, which were intact for the most part, managed to stay shut at her front. It felt like she was wearing a towel at the hot springs, but the appearance was considerably more risqué since it constricted her humble chest and accentuated the cleavage there. Having the constant pressure against her back was quite painful, but Kagome forced herself to ignore it and the annoying stitch in her side that throbbed incessantly.

As Kagome made her way along the creek, her mind became preoccupied with how she would rationally explain the circumstances of her situation to the Taijiya Chieftain. Asano would certainly put in a good word for her, but would that be enough to sway his decision? That thought was interrupted when another earth-rattling explosion abruptly pulled Kagome's focus. It was very powerful and seemed to be much closer than the initial one that had provided her a chance to escape. The calm water that lapped around her knees became agitated when the tremor traveled through the ground, nearly causing Kagome to lose her balance. Nervously confused, Kagome awkwardly moved towards the bank and sat on the soft ground there, wincing as every step sent bolts of pain through her legs. She wasn't sure what caused the violent shock, but Kagome had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good. The fact that it came from the direction she was walking towards only made Kagome even more reluctant to keep traveling that way.

Her only other option was to walk against the current in a direction that may or may not lead to a better situation. Kagome had never sojourned so deep into the Aokigahara Forest, but she heard enough from others who came back with tales of bandit camps and lower-class Youkai running rampant. There was also the likeliness that she could get lost going that way and end up dying in a matter of days from starvation and exposure. At least going this way, with the current, she would come across the river and eventually be back at the road that would take her to the Taijiya Village. Just as Kagome prepared to stand up again, she heard the familiar scamper of forest animals running through leaves just behind her. Turning her torso to get a look at them over her shoulder, Kagome counted a few squirrels, a pair of foxes, and a forest deer running in the opposite direction of the creek. Above the canopy, a flock of birds flew overhead as their calls echoed through the trees. She may not have been the most capable survivalist, but even Kagome recognized that animals fleeing in mass wasn't a good sign. What could have caused the forest creatures to be so frightened?

Summoning her courage and swallowing a cry of pain, she resumed her ambling pace along the creek. There was no more adrenaline left to make Kagome walk faster or lessen the intensity of her injuries. The only thing that kept the young woman distracted from the pain was her paranoia of every sound and movement around her. Consumed with the fear of being captured or caught, Kagome found herself gasping and jumping each time a twig broke in the distance or a leaf fluttered through the air. As the creek grew wider and deeper, signifying its oncoming merger with the river, Kagome transitioned to walking along the muddy bank. She could hear the river's rushing current not far ahead and surmised that the temple was roughly an hour's walk from her current location, given the slow pace she could manage, though that was not her intended destination. Kagome planned on avoiding it all-together. as soon as the well-beaten path was in view, she planned on following it while still using the thick forest as cover from any guards still out looking for her. So long as the road stayed in her eyesight, she would eventually come across the Taijiya Village.

The well-constructed plan had a major hitch in it though. Kagome was on the wrong side of the river. She began walking along the right side when the water got too deep and fast for her to handle, which meant she would end up at the Temple grounds if she kept following the current. The only safe way across was over the arched bridge. Had Kagome chosen to cross to the left bank, she would have avoided the Temple completely. Stopping to consider her options, Kagome wisely resisted the urge to scream out her intense frustrations. After taking few minutes to curse and berate herself for being so oblivious and thoughtless, the weary seventeen-year-old accepted that she'd have to adjust her plans. Kagome momentarily considered backtracking far enough to wade across shallower waters to get to the river's left bank. However, that would take a considerable amount of time and she wasn't sure how much more her feet could take in a single day, risking her being stuck in the forest overnight. If she continued on the right bank there was a good chance that a guard would spot her trying to cross over the bridge, making her entire escape attempt meaningless. Neither option was favorable, and Kagome was left feeling infuriatingly stuck.

Huffing angrily, the young woman looked up towards the dense canopy to gauge the time of day. Oddly enough, the sky peeking through the treetops was grey and bleak. Was a storm on its way? The weather certainly hadn't indicated that rain was going to occur, and it wasn't the time of year for such dense cloud coverage. It was then Kagome noticed something drifting down from the open space above her. At first glance it appeared to be a winter snowflake, but that made absolutely no sense. With her dark brow drawn curiously, Kagome felt the place on her cheek where the strange particle landed and inspected her fingertips for further indication of what it was.

"Ash?" The grey substance was soft and very dry, leaving left a white smear on Kagome's fingertips as she rubbed them together. "Huh?" It was then the young woman noticed the flecks of ash clinging to the section of black hair that fell in front of her shoulder. It was on her arms as well, and her makeshift clothing too. As Kagome paid closer attention to her surroundings, she finally noticed that the ash was everywhere. It had accumulated on the forest floor, like a grey veil, and coated Kagome's feet up to her ankles. The sight was disorienting and like nothing she had ever seen before. Forgetting about the predicament of being on the wrong side of the river, Kagome trekked onwards with a more compelling concern than being captured by the royal guards.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Nearly forty minutes passed since Kagome first noticed the ash coming down, and it only became more prevalent as she neared the Kanpeki Temple. But as she slowly closed the distance to the Temple, Kagome also realized that the ash was accompanied by the growing scent of smoke. It made the air thick, making it difficult to breath as her eyes stung. Splotches of ash coated Kagome's entire body and her constant movement made it smear and spread worse than if she had remained still. There was barely any skin that wasn't covered by a fine grey dust, and the blackness of Kagome's hair was barely visible under the accumulation of ash.

Occasionally she was forced to use her own spit to wipe the ash from her irritated eyes. The rushing water maybe twenty feet away and offered an attractive means of washing the ash, but the river's bank was too steep a climb for her to manage. Kagome's feet were lacerated and bloody, the ashes mixed with the red substance and burned with every step she took. As she came upon the outside border of the Kanpeki Temple, Kagome was forced to use the slack of her torn kimono to cover her nose and mouth. The smoke was so thick that she could barely catch her breath or see past the length of her own arm. Her foot took a hesitant step forward onto the first bit of flat courtyard stone, catching Kagome by surprise. She was there already? What had occurred to cause such a heavy smog to fall over the Temple grounds? All Kagome heard was the river's current and the crackle of burning wood. Had there been a massive fire? Where were the other residents, staff, and royal guard?

Kagome was torn between her curiosity of what had happened and concern for being captured. She'd been gone for less than three hours, and in that time something profoundly terrible had befallen the Temple. Kagome tentatively moved through the grey haze of smoke with one arm stretched out in front of her, groping the air to prevent herself from running into anything. Kagome's lungs wheezed with every breath through the fabric and she quickly began to feel light headed. There was a sudden clatter of wood breaking and falling to the ground that frightened Kagome and caused her to gasp, starting a chain reaction of intermittent coughing and wheezing that only made her inhale more smoke. Just when it seemed as if she might suffocate, a wind breezed over the land and stirred up the polluted air that was stagnant only moments ago. She continued to struggle for air, but thankfully managed to catch her breath.

Before Kagome's watery eyes, the horrifying truth was unveiled once the grey smoke dispersed on the wind. Her mind was already reeling, but the truth of the scene was so shocking that Kagome became disoriented and lost her balance. The beautiful and historic Kanpeki Temple was little more than a pile of broken wood beams, charred shoji screens, and ash. The ground that had been host to stables, chicken coops, shrines, and everything else that Kagome remembered was now a barren expanse of destruction. Even the majestic lanterns carved from stone had been turned to rubble. The courtyard was littered with errant pieces of burnt wood that looked to have splintered outwards from where the Temple once stood. The remaining, blackened pieces continued to seep grey smoke into the air.

Scorching tears welled up in Kagome's dehydrated eyes as she appraised the catastrophic damage before her. When they fell onto her cheeks, wet trails cut through the layer of ash on Kagome's face to reveal the pale skin beneath. The courtyard's stone grounds were broken and uneven, punctured with the craters left behind from the apparent surprise attack. Kagome suddenly realized that there was only one force in the world that could generate such destruction, and that was a very powerful Youkai. She suddenly remembered that similar noises had occurred just before her escape. Could it be that she would find the same annihilation at the Taijiya Village as well? What of the Merchant Town?

Something compelled Kagome to look over at the river where the proud torii once stood, as well as the magnificent arched bridge that spanned the river's width. Both were gone with barely a trace of their construction remaining. A painful lump formed in Kagome's tight throat that made swallowing and breathing even more difficult than before. Each intake of air came as a shuddering gasp that made her bottom jaw tremble uncontrollably. Shock kept its grip on her mind, causing all feeling to leave Kagome's numb body. She ventured through the maze of burning wood and rubble, unresponsive to the blistering stone that burned the soles of her feet. As Kagome approached the area that entrance stairs had once been, she noticed the strange forms lying under piles of ash and debris. With a trembling hand, Kagome brushed away the grey particulates only to shrink away as if she'd touched a red-hot iron.

Blackened and shriveled down to the bone, the appendage was quite obviously an arm trapped beneath heavy pieces of supporting beams; as was the rest of the body. Realization finally sank into the back of Kagome's shattered mind that this was now the gravesite of all the people she left behind at the Kanpeki Temple. There had been another massacre and Kagome just happened to be the only survivor thanks to her advantageous escape. The first explosion…had that occurred at the Taijiya Village or Merchant Town? Was Asano also laying burnt and dead beneath ash?

Kagome looked at her surroundings once more, this time noticing the incinerated remains of the people that she'd left behind. Their identities were a mystery because the fire had stripped them of all their unique characteristics. Kagome struggled to make sense of the chaos as she stumbled across the traumatizing scene. If the Youkai had truly gotten this far past the Taijiya Village, did this mean that the war had been won? Was this the end of her people? A sob wretched itself from Kagome's throat as she feebly searched for any survivor, knowing in her heart that she would find none. The world had never felt so alone as it did in that moment.

It was then that a sharp ache in Kagome's side began throbbing more intensely than before. Sucking air through her gritted teeth, Kagome's hand came up to hold the tender spot. It felt as if she'd been pierced by something, like there was a foreign object lodged within her. While the sensation had occurred before, it was this intense or sudden. Each throb of pain grew more and more powerful, causing Kagome's body to double-over.

"Wha-what is happening to me?" She pleaded softly, speaking to the voices that had told her to run. Through the thin layer of fabric Kagome felt something shifting just under her skin. It moved through the narrow space between two of her ribs, cutting an agonizingly painful path until it pressed against the final barrier of her skin. Kagome was completely terrified. Words couldn't form properly in her cloudy mind, so she screamed her pain into the emptiness around her. Falling to her knees by a pile of debris, Kagome braced herself up with one hand while the other continued to push back against the protruding object under her skin. Would she die here as well? Just another fatality to be forgotten with time?

"Thank you for returning, O-Oujo-Sama." A male voice broke through the haze of Kagome's mind, causing her to look back over her shoulder at the figure of a very intimidating Neko-Youkai. "You've made my job of killing you that much easier!" He was only a soldier based on the lack of decoration on his armor, but Kagome could sense a formidable level of power within him. In his hand, the Youkai held a towering staff that ended with a long, doubled-edged blade that gleamed in the light. Kagome had seen such a weapon before when she lived at the Western Palace, it was the Omi no Yari. Whimpering softly, Kagome didn't wait to exchange words with the dangerous being and instead scrambled to her feet to run away. In the back of her mind Kagome knew it was futile, but she refused to just sit there and let death come to her.

 ** _"Now is not the time to run…Now is the time to fight…"_**

The voices spoke to Kagome again, but she refused to listen. Did they intend for her to fight with empty hands against an armed Neko-Youkai? Just as she skidded to a stop at the river's sheer edge, which was a nearly ten-foot drop above the churning water, Kagome looked back at the Neko-Youkai. His spear was hoisted above his shoulder with the deadly end aimed for Kagome, and the other arm outstretched as a counter-balance. There was an arrogance in the way he leered at Kagome, and an unsettling hunger that she did not recognize.

"No! Wait! I-" The attempt to peacefully talk her way out of danger did not work. The Neko-Youkai had already thrown his weapon with over-compensated force. Kagome curled her body just in time to avoid being fatally impaled, but not fast enough to dodge the sharp blade that carved a path through her side before it got lodged into the ground behind her. The force of the impact caused Kagome to collapse onto the grassy edge of the riverbank and blood quickly began pouring from the gaping wound, along with something else. Pushing herself up with weakened arms, Kagome winced and gritted her teeth at the protest her body put up. She had met her physical limit already, and the blood loss was quickly taking its toll on her.

Pooling below her onto the ashen ground was a bright collection of blood, where a strange orb had fallen out as well. Maybe three times the size of a common pearl, Kagome knew that this was the object that had been causing her such pain. Even while covered in blood, the orb glowed with an other-worldly radiance and compelled a deep sense of protectiveness within Kagome. Her hand snatched the glowing jewel in a tight grip and a feeling of completeness washed over her. However, she neglected to mind the fast encroaching Neko-Youkai who was determined to kill her even more than before. As soon as the jewel was held close to her body, a wave of pure holy power shot out all around Kagome. It sent the Youkai back with a powerful force and he collided with the hard remains of a half-destroyed stone statue.

Kagome looked up to watch the disgruntled male rise from the rubble with a furious growl. Despite her blurred vision, she could still see the bloodlust seeping into his dark aura. From the way he held the back of his head and swayed unsteadily on his feet, it was clear that being knocked back had dealt significant damage to him. Sensing an opportunity to flee, Kagome attempted to rise from the ground. But when she tensed her muscles and shifted even just a little, all the wounds that littered her body screamed in protest. The lacerations on her back had already re-opened and fresh blood stained her make-shift clothing, and the gash on her side continued to pour her life's essence onto the ground. Kagome's skin was almost as ghastly pale as the ash that covered her, but something still prevented her from succumbing to the numerous injuries. With labored breaths and sweat beading on her forehead, Kagome gave one last-ditch effort to stand up. But when her legs proved too heavy and numb to control, she fell back down onto her elbow with an exhausted cry of frustration.

Once the Neko-Youkai regained his composure, his attention became focused on the mysterious jewel tucked away in Kagome's closed fist. Now that it'd been released from its host, the unbridled powers the jewel possessed attracted Youkai like a moth to the flame. He began charging towards Kagome with his claws poised to slash into her. The Neko-Youkai wanted more than the glory of being her killer; he wanted the Shikon No Tama for his own greedy purposes. As the wild creature closed in on her, Kagome's head was filled with the same voices from before. One eerily sounded like her father.

 ** _"Throw up your hand!"_**

They shouted together, louder than ever before, which spurred Kagome to do as commanded. In one fluid motion her open hand faced the Neko-Youkai as she looked away in fear of certain death. A faint pink light formed in Kagome's palm, and just as the Youkai lunged towards her, a burst of bright holy power erupted in a wide beam towards him. It was blinding, and Kagome shut her eyes against the blazing display of her suddenly present ability. The Youkai was trapped within the massive beam of holy energy and his howl of excruciating pain echoed around them before coming to a sudden end. Then there was silence.

An electrifying sensation coursed through Kagome's body as the light shrank back into her palm. She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at what remained of the terrifying Youkai, which was just a pile of bone and ash laying near her feet. Blue eyes widened in shock, then terror, as the ramifications of her defensive action dawned on Kagome's mind. She had never killed someone before and wasn't sure how to feel about it. She still lay on the ground, using her elbow to stay propped up, and kept the jewel clutched in that arm's tight fist. Before anything else could happen, the earth beneath Kagome began shifting and rumbling. The dirt and rock that built up the river's cliff-side bank had been weakened by the various tremors and could no longer support its own weight, let alone Kagome's. Unable to react in time, she merely let out a startled gasp before falling backwards once the ground crumbled beneath her. In a desperate attempt to save herself, Kagome's hands shot out towards the river's remaining cliff. The jewel flew by the wayside and disappeared in the rushing water, followed by Kagome only seconds later.

The current was turbulent, moving too fast and unpredictably for Kagome to withstand. She barely managed to keep her head above the water's surface, let alone swim against the gushing water to reach one of the banks on either side. Down, down, down; Kagome was pulled further along the river's winding path without any sign of slowing. By some miracle she managed to avoid being impaled by the many branches and stalks of bamboo that jutted from the muddy river bed, though her shredded kimono did snag once or twice. Her skin garnered more cuts and bruises as she collided with the various detritus in the water. The river's depth only grew deeper and the churning movements continued to pull Kagome under for longer periods of time. A slave to nature's forces, her weak and battered body rolled and ducked at the whim of the river's temper. The world around her was a flurry of colors as she tried to breach the surface each time sunlight caught her eye.

Kagome wasn't sure how far the river carried her, but it finally emptied into a lake on the outskirts of the forest. There was a handful of them that surrounded the great volcano, this one had been dubbed 'Saiko'. It was very wide and known as one of the deepest lakes in the area. As the river's current slowed down to match the lake's calmer state, Kagome was finally able to break her head above the water's surface. The gasp for air that she took echoed around the wide, empty space, breaking the tranquil silence and scaring away a few of the wildlife. Her naked arms reached up towards the sky before slapping back down against the water, desperately clamoring to reach land or find something to anchor her above the water's level. But it was all for naught, as she was trapped at the center of the lake with nothing to keep her afloat.

Kagome's struggle to reach the shore was valiant, but ultimately futile. The robes tied around her chest prevented her from completely expanding her lungs and the fabric was incredibly heavy underwater. If that wasn't enough of a setback to contend with, the fresh wound in her side had not stopped bleeding and left Kagome drained of any residual strength. She had a short burst of adrenaline that made it possible to keep kicking her legs and pushing her arms to reach land, even as it became overwhelmingly daunting and pointless. The pull of the lake's deep pressure caused Kagome to sink under the water and panic set in as her arms flailed and twisted to pull herself back up. Azure eyes stayed fixed on the rippling light above her as tears mixed with the surrounding water. Kagome fought to keep her mouth clamped shut as she strained to save herself, but the burning sensation in her lungs and the deafening ring in her ears was making it difficult to ignore her body's automatic response to inhale.

 ** _"Kagome…Kagome…"_**

The voices were faint in Kagome's mind, but she heard them nonetheless. In the water that surrounded her, a faint pink light began to grow brighter and brighter from the lake's dark depths. It was the Shikon No Tama being carried towards her by an unseen force. Kagome's half-lidded eyes blinked slowly, threatening to remain closed as her life slipped away.

 ** _"Take the jewel in your hand..."_**

They calmly implored her. She slowly extended her arm, but all movement ceased before the jewel was in her grasp. Kagome's mind finally faded to nothing as her body continued to drift in the airless world below the lake's surface. Her mouth was slightly parted, allowing bursts of air pockets to bubble out and float up. The seventeen-year-old already had the peaceful appearance of death as she hovered weightlessly in the water, her hair and robes gliding around her pale, unmoving body like a vision from another world. Kagome's eyes were still open, but the lifeless gaze only reflected the Jewel's pink glow as it came closer to her. There were a few inches between her fingertips and the jewel's smooth surface, but the orb slowed to a stop just before contact could be made. With the last remaining spark of life left in her, Kagome had just enough strength to barely push her shoulder forward and close the gap. As soon as her finger's curled around the holy object, a bright forcefield shot out around her entire form. It grew into a spherical, water-tight enclosure that allowed Kagome to final take a breath.

As the young woman expelled the water from her lungs, desperately gasping and coughing, she kept the jewel tightly clutched in her left hand. Kagome's drenched form was still suspended, as if the lack of gravity found at such depths still affected her. The translucent, pink cocoon that encompassed Kagome felt warm and protective, like being in the wonderful embrace of a parent. With her mind regaining its senses, Kagome opened her weary eyes and finally took in the strange sight. The forcefield pulsed and radiated with swirling colors of pink and purple, almost hypnotizing her.

 ** _"Always keep us in your protection Kagome Higurashi…for we are as much a part of you as you are of us…"_**

The voices had a stern tone as they spoke to her again, this time loud and clear. Kagome had never heard them speak in such lengths before. All their previous messages had been quite succinct and vague.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly, training her eyes on the dark abyss that lay just on the other side of the barrier. It seemed so thin and delicate that Kagome was reluctant to touch the concave surface out of fear that it would burst.

 ** _"We are the four souls of the Shikon No Tama."_**

The voices stated calmly, sounding both proud and humble at the same time. Kagome was left with only more unanswered questions.

"I don't understand." She admitted truthfully, her voice shy and eyes expressing her confusion.

 ** _"We are the Kami of your ancestors. The four souls of wisdom, courage, friendship, and love."_**

The voices elaborated patiently, each one making itself known as it announced its specific trait. Kagome discerned that there were, indeed, four different sources that made up the voice she heard in her mind; Two masculine and two feminine.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome spoke with reverence and fear in her soft voice, unsure of what use she could be to the Kami.

 ** _"We have seen the degradation of the countless innocent across the land and have heard their cries. We have come to deliver them out of slavery and bring them to a good land. A land returned to harmony and balance."_**

Kagome felt her emotions swell at the thought of the suffering that had plagued the world, even before the start of war. She saw images of Shiori, of the people that lived in the Merchant Town, and of the lives torn apart on both sides. Again the voices spoke to her, echoing in Kagome's mind.

" ** _Unto those who would see the balance of this world destroyed, we shall send…you."_**

"Me? Who am I to lead anyone?" Kagome's heart raced as the weight of their decision began to overwhelm her. Her dark brow furrowed with reluctance and fear as she spoke to the Kami. "They'll never believe me. How would I even make them listen?"

 ** _"We shall teach you what to say and what to do with the gift of our power."_**

The voices were resolute and had no hint of sympathy for the young woman that was burdened with such a terrible responsibility.

"But they hated me. I'm the daughter of the man they think started this whole war. You-You've chosen the wrong messenger. How could I even speak to them?" Kagome was acutely familiar with shame that came from sharing the blame for her father's perceived culpability. Many claimed that it was his foolish endeavor for equality between the races that sparked the initial animosities between them. He'd been exiled and shunned for his beliefs. Why would they ever heed the advice of his shameful daughter? There was a sudden swell of brightness as the voices all loudly responded to Kagome's stubborn refusal of their calling. The pressure inside the barrier grew as well, frightening Kagome who curled into a tight ball, hiding her face in her arms. She had unwittingly angered the Kami and could only hope they'd have mercy on her.

 ** _"Who gave you that power?! Who breathed life into this world and gave them reason to live? Was it not us?!"_**

The display of power was only a small fraction of their true abilities, but it was enough to convince Kagome. Even as the light faded to its previous dim glow and the pressure returned to normal, Kagome refused to relax her body or open her eyes. It wasn't until she felt a gentle caress against her cheek, tenderly urging her to be at ease. Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal Kagome's uncertain gaze, but she complied with the unseen hands that tenderly soothed her fearful mind.

 **"Kagome,"**

The voices took on a more feminine tone as they cooed softly in her mind. There was kindness and sympathy now, and Kagome closed her eyes as a tired smile tugged at her lips.

 ** _"We shall be with you wherever you go. There will be many who stand in your way. They will do harm and injustice to undermine your good works. So, we shall stretch out our hand…and smite them…with all our might."_**

As the voices proclaimed their righteous promise, Kagome's eyes were flooded by a pink mist that clouded her blue gaze as fantastic images appeared in her mind. She saw examples of the power she would possess, as well as amazing sights of prosperity and joy that she had never witnessed before or could even comprehend. It was exhilarating and inspiring, and Kagome found herself releasing a breathless laugh as a tear slid down her cheek. The mist slowly dissipated from Kagome's vision and her eyesight returned to normal. Her body felt heavy, but there was a new-found inner-peace that allowed Kagome to truly relax.

 ** _"The Shikon No Tama is the key to unlocking your limitless power, Kagome Higurashi."_**

The voices resumed the quiet tone as before, and yet it was incredibly loud at the same time. Kagome looked down at the jewel cradled in the hollow of her palm, watching as it thrummed with a mysterious energy.

 ** _"With it, you shall do our wonders."_**

Goosebumps lifted across Kagome's body at the sincerity and confidence of their words, but she found it more and more difficult to remain awake. Though her injuries were already beginning to heal, she still lacked any energy or strength.

"I'm so tired. Must I go now?" Kagome's eyes drifted shut as her body found a comfortable position suspended within the barrier's weightless space. The jewel remained safely tucked inside her closed fist as it rested atop her damp chest. The air around her was warm, as if she was laying under the Sun on a beautiful day.

 ** _"Should you choose to rest, the world in which you awaken will be different from what you know it to be…The journey will be difficult and treacherous in ways that you cannot imagine."_**

The voices warned her, acting as the guiding light of reason but having no real sway over Kagome's choices or actions. She was their conduit, not a puppet to be manipulated and forced against her will.

"I'm not ready. Please, let me sleep." Kagome implored softly, already losing consciousness. The spherical barrier sank further down in the lake's depth, gently drifting lower and lower until it reached the sandy bed.

 ** _"So you will it…so it will be."_**

The voices answered softly, fading into the back of Kagome's unconscious mind. There she slept, dreaming of the miraculous things that were in store for her future. Little did Kagome suspect that her hibernation would span five-hundred years, uninterrupted or effected by the progressing world around her. As she slept, her mind was exposed to every ability and possibility that was available to her. She learned about the history of the Shikon No Tama, how to tap into her powers, and of the proper words to say to effect change within the hearts of those who'd listen. Kagome saw glimpses of the world around her as it evolved through the centuries. Some visions were beautiful, and others terrified her. For five-hundred years, she remained in that delicate state of homeostasis, frozen in time. She never aged, never required food or drink, and never longed for the contact of another person. The injuries of her distant past eventually healed with time, though her back and her left-side would always be haunted by the scars left behind. Some wounds were too deep to be completely erased.

It was unclear when Kagome would awaken from her slumber, but it happened on a cloudy day in late October. A small earthquake triggered by the Kami's will disturbed the lakebed just enough to dislodge the spiritual barrier from its place. They knew it was her time. Very slowly, Kagome ascended the watery depths. Sunlight filtering through the water reached her for the first time in centuries, revealing the perfect state of health that Kagome had attained during hibernation. The lake's natural tide proved to be a helpful ally as well, gently rocking the barrier towards the bank.

As it broke the water's surface and crashed upon the lake's rocky shore, the sphere of spiritual energy disintegrated into a fine, iridescent dust that was scattered on the wind. Kagome's unconscious body was gently pushed up against the smoothly polished rocks as the tide lapped against them in a slow rhythm. She was on her stomach with her legs still partially submerged, and one arm provided a fleshy cushion between her cheek and the rocks beneath her. In the clutch of the other hand, the Shikon No Tama remained intact and radiant with spiritual energy.

Kagome's body appeared lifeless, unbreathing and completely still. Her full lips parted in time with her eyes fluttering open, and she sucked in a breath of fresh air as her ribcage expanded against the tight binding of her soaked clothes. Instantaneously, a burst of unrestrained spiritual energy erupted all around her, moving like a shockwave across the land. No matter what stood in its way, the ripple of spiritual energy did not lose momentum or intensity as it expanded further and further. It spread throughout the surrounding forests, towns, and cities; alerting everyone to the presence of something long forgotten.

Updated 4.9.19


	19. Avril 14th

A/N: OH MY GOD! You guys are so amazing! I didn't imagine I'd get so many reviews from that last chapter. And I'm so glad that some of you are really really enjoying this story and I hope to keep entertaining you. I love all you guys and I can't wait to know what you think of these upcoming chapters!

Also: As for Badass Kagome, I don't want to give you guys the wrong impression. Yeah, she's going to be more confident and brave when confronted with injustice and sticking up for herself and others, but she's also still the same person as before. Despite being in a frozen state for five hundred years, Kagome is only a seventeen-year-old girl who still has a romantic heart and an optimistic personality. She's not going to be this hardened vigilante... at least not at first lol.

P.S.: Yes, there is a reason that Kagome was sleeping for 500 years and it will be revealed eventually. Also, this chapter is a bit short just because I felt the need for it. The next one should be up soon, yaaaay lol but it felt more natural to end this chapter where I did.

Please let me know what ya'll think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Eighteen: Avril 14th

"Take me home. We've been at it for hours and haven't caught anything." A young couple argued back and forth as they trudged through the cold and misty Aokigahara Forest on that fortuitous November afternoon. Their bickering did not come from a place of animosity or resentment, but merely a desire to fill the empty silence that surrounded them. The forest was known for being ominously void of sounds that were normally attributed to such outdoor settings. They had been hiking for the better part of the morning, each brandishing specific tools to aid in their investigation.

"You don't know that. There could be something on the recorder. Or in the shots we took with the camera. Have a little faith." The man, who had just turned thirty years old, spoke with a stubborn confidence as he held an antiquated sound recorder in front of his chest. Around his neck, a film camera hung securely. He was dressed in durable pants and a thick jacket, which protected him from being harmed by the brush and the cold weather. The earth squelched beneath his heavy boots since the forest floor was still damp after a light rainfall that occurred earlier that morning.

"What if there's another earthquake? The last one was only like thirty minutes ago and the next could be even worse. We should get back to the car." His younger companion, a pretty woman with a fashionably short haircut, held up a camcorder so as to capture their every moment on video. She was dressed suitably for their excursion, but still managed to be irritated by the trek. The earthquake had been unexpected, but it was relatively subdued compared to the much more catastrophic events in recent years. She was realistically nervous about the possible aftershocks. That feeling, paired with the general unease that the Aokigahara Forest induced, was all the excuse she needed to leave.

"It wasn't even bad, Yumiko." He retorted dismissively, his dark eyes searching the trees and brush that surrounded either side of the lightly trodden path. This wasn't one of the main trails that visitors usually followed, but it was worn down enough to signify that some had been brave enough to go off-track. "Besides, this line of work requires risk taking and bravery if you want to make it big. Just keep the camera recording."

"I just don't wanna get stranded in the Suicide Forest overnight when a bigger earthquake messes up the trails and gets us lost." Yumiko sneered behind her boyfriend's head, confident that he wouldn't turn around in time to see the irritated expression on her face or the offensive hand gesture that was directed at him. After taking a few minutes to calm down, she opted for a kinder tone when she spoke again. "We can always come back another time, Youske. Maybe on a less geologically active day."

"No way! This is the perfect time to be out here. With the land shifting around like that, spiritual activity could be stirred up and we might get proof of a real Yurei!" Similar in the way a child stays up late on Christmas Eve to see Santa Claus, Youske spoke of the spirits that haunted the Aokigahara Forest with rapture and amazement. It wasn't an unrealistic aspiration though, because that National Forest was the well-known site of innumerable deaths ever since people had begun keeping record of it. It was said that only three kinds of people entered the Aokigahara Forest: hikers who enjoyed the thrill of exploring its terrain, paranormal investigators searching for proof of life after death, and those seeking a quiet refuge without the intent of ever leaving.

"Ugh… whatever." Yumiko hadn't been interested in the paranormal world until she met Youske via online dating. His passion and enthusiasm for it had been what attracted her. After two years of dating, Yumiko was both his girlfriend and field assistant. Further and further they ventured through the forest, passing eerie and disconcerting remnants left by those needing a landmark to save them from getting lost. There was trash collected into piles every few meters. Sections of yarn or string were wrapped around sticks and branches, marking the various paths people once took. However, no one bothered to retrieve their litter and it was all left to the elements. Yumiko tried to document it all and attentively kept the camcorder recording. "Why'd you pick Saiko Lake? It's not like a lot of people offed themselves here."

"Well, there's this one rumor that a lady purposefully drowned out there a long time ago. You still recording?" As Youske and Yumiko broke the tree line that surrounded the lake, he made sure to stand facing the camcorder. With the calm lake serving as a fitting backdrop and dark clouds rolling above them, it was the perfect setting to tell a creepy tale.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yumiko locked her elbows in a comfortable position as she focused the camera on Youske and quietly waited for him to elaborate.

"Okay. So back in the 1930s, there was this Ningen woman who lived near the Aokigahara Forest. She was supposedly very beautiful in her younger years but had no family or money to her name. Some Youkai noticed her beauty and decided to keep her as his companion." Every human alive understood what that meant – it was the politically correct term for someone who willingly became an indentured slave to a Youkai. Up until the late 1980s, there was great stigmatization associated with those who freely entered such an arrangement no matter what their motivations were. Those people were often ostracized from Ningen communities, and even their own families. In recent years, as laws came into effect with the purpose of equality and inclusiveness, the intensity of such animosities lessened; but not by much.

"They were happy being with each other until the day came when she wasn't young and beautiful anymore. The Youkai abandoned her, leaving the woman without any money or prospects to survive on her own. What made it worse was the fact that she had genuinely fallen in love with him. She was devastated by his rejection. With her reputation ruined, she came here to end her life. She filled her pockets with rocks as she walked into the water until her body sank to the bottom of the lake." Youske spoke with genuine remorse and turned his face to gaze upon the massive expansion of Saiko Lake. Yumiko held the shot for a few second, then eventually felt compelled to respond.

"That's so sad… but it's not exactly unheard of. Oka-san told me stories just like it when I was little." Many young girls and boys were put to bed with cautionary tales like the one Youske just described, warning them to stay out of such relationships with Youkai. Even in 2016, interspecies relationships were considered taboo on both sides of the argument, though not to the same degree as a century before. Some celebrities liked to cause drama by participating in a mixed relationship, but it was usually determined to be a publicity stunt. The Hanyou offspring of such couplings were forced to suffer the brunt of societal judgement, as they were the physical embodiment of their parents' shame. There was no place in society for them to comfortably exist, as neither Ningen nor Youkai fully accepted the small population of Hanyou as part of their community.

"Well, I mean all those stories had to start somewhere. Right?" Youske watched his girlfriend merely shrug with indifference to the posed question. "Maybe this woman was one of the first. Some people even speculate that it wasn't even suicide, but instead the Youkai grew annoyed with her attempts to be with him. So, he murdered her. He brought her out here, killed her, and dumped the body in the lake." Youske nodded in agreement with himself, while Yumiko stood there with a displeased and nervous expression on her face as she looked over his shoulder at the lake. "So, it's totally believable that she would have become an Onryo."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Yumiko stopped being a dutiful cameraman and haphazardly pointed it in another direction as she challengingly stepped up to her boyfriend. Quickly realizing the slip of his tongue, Youske ruefully shut his eyes just as Yumiko began yelling at him. "You didn't say anything about trying to catch an Onryo on video!" As her feminine voice got louder and higher with indignation, Youske shrank away shamefully. The camera was at Yumiko's side, strapped securely to her hand, and the lens was aimed down the curved expansion of the lake's rocky beach. "I grew up watching those scary movies and I don't want anything to do with one! You lied to me!" Turning on her heels angrily, she stormed back in the direction they had come from.

"Oh, come on! Those are works of fiction. Yumiko, don't walk away. Yumiko!" Fearful of being left stranded and single, Youske rushed after his girlfriend and grasped her upper arm, which happened to be the one that was holding the camcorder. As if his touch scalded her, Yumiko threw her arm up and kept it poised away from him with the still recording lens capturing a startling sight that neither of them noticed just yet.

"What?!" Yumiko hollered accusingly, her jaw fixed and body halfway turned in readiness to keep walking away. Youske tried to offer a sheepish smile as he put his hands together in a submissive, praying gesture. She wasn't amused.

"I'm so sorry. I fucked up big time and I'll make it up to you. I swear! Let's just take a walk around the-" During his desperate attempts to make amends with his girlfriend, Youske noticed Yumiko's expression change from irate to terrified as her gaze shifted just over his shoulder. The color drained from her face and her lips parted, though no words came out. "Yumiko?"

"Be-behind you." She stuttered softly, her voice a barely audible whisper. Yumiko lifted her empty hand to point in the direction behind Youske, further down the pebbled beach. "What is that?" Her voice squeaked from the terrified emotions building inside of her. Youske's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he mustered the courage to face what had his girlfriend so petrified. Stiffly, he turned his face towards the beach. What he saw was everything that Youske had hoped and feared.

A woman, dressed in strange pale clothing, was stumbling towards them at an ambling pace. Her abundance of dark hair was wild and unkempt as it hung in thick curtains around her face and shoulders. There was an awkward limping gait with every step she took, which eventually led to her abruptly falling against the rocky beach. They heard her groan in pain and the sound sent a chill down Youske and Yumiko's spines. There was only twenty or so feet between the figure and the couple, but it felt as if she was already upon them and that their fates were sealed.

"On-On-Onryo! It's an Onryo! Are you recording?!" Youske shouted hysterically, his voice a mixture of dread and amazement. With his terrified gaze trained on the figure struggling to get back to its feet, Youske heard boots scraping against rocks and earth behind him. He didn't look in time to see Yumiko turn and high-tail it out of there, but Youske did catch a glimpse of her disappearing into the tree line. The young man let out a reluctant whine as he turned back to the fallen apparition. It was crawling towards him on its stomach, making pitiful noises of strain and confusion. With his entire body trembling, Youske managed to hold up the old film camera and capture a single image just as the creature threw up its pale hand towards him and let out a desperate cry. All Youske's bravery and stubbornness gave way to fear and he quickly tore into the forest after Yumiko. "Yumiko! Wait for me!" The sounds of them crashing through the trees echoed through the area until they had fled a far enough distance, leaving the Saiko Lake in the silence it demanded.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

As Kagome's mind and body slowly began to awaken, her muscles and extremities twitched with unfamiliarity. Nothing had atrophied during her five-hundred-year slumber, but strength and control of motor skills were slow to return. The lake's lapping tide helped to rouse Kagome even more, and as she pulled one knee away from the water's edge she let out a tired groan. First Kagome wiggled her toes, then tensed her calves before bending both knees. She rolled her hips and arched her back, and finally picked her head up. Thankfully the sky was overcast with dark clouds, making her first look at the world easy and not blinded by the sun.

Though her body felt heavy and sore with joints that were reluctant to bend, Kagome's mind adapted fairly quick. With the jewel safely clutched in her left hand, Kagome took in her surroundings and realized that she was still at the Saiko Lake. It hadn't changed much, if at all, and that was a comforting thought. The Kami warned her that things would be unfamiliar upon her waking, but at least the Lake and Aokigahara Forest seemed untouched. After pushing herself up to her hands and knees, fighting the heavy pull of the sopping wet clothes and fatigue of her muscles, Kagome crawled further along the beach until she met the obstacle of a rotting tree trunk. It had fallen some time ago and been eaten away by time and water, proving to be the perfect surface for sitting.

"Ah… much better." Kagome commented out loud with a sigh, slightly surprised by the gravely quality of her unused voice. She cleared her throat before letting out a few sounds, testing her voice and making sure that it would return to normal. A cold wind swept across the lake, chilling Kagome's damp body. Her mass of wet hair was clumped in odd sections against her neck, shoulders, and back, and the oddly-arranged robes she wore stuck to her torso and legs like a second skin. The years had not been kind to them and the color seemed to have faded from the grey fabric, leaving it almost white. The thin cloth was nearly transparent from the amount of water trapped in its fibers, making Kagome feel bashful as she sat in such an open and vulnerable location.

She spent some time wringing the wet clothes of excess water and attempting to make sense of her hair by running her fingers through the dark wavy locks. As she did so, Kagome recounted the last moments of her life before everything went dark. Like wading through a fog, she had difficulty bringing forth the memories. There were flashes of the river that she nearly drowned in, as well as the Neko-Youkai that had attempted to kill her before disintegrating in a beam of spiritual energy. Tears stung Kagome's strikingly blue eyes as she recalled the sight of a charred hand beneath the Kanpeki's burning remains. Sniffling her nose softly, Kagome held the Shikon No Tama in her lap and gazed down at it with a torn expression.

"What should I do now?" She voiced pitifully, unsure of where to begin in her pursuit of the Kami's will. There was a clear and determined goal that she had to achieve, which was to bring harmony and balance back to the world. But the Kami had not given any instructions or rules for her to follow towards that peaceful resolution. They had relentlessly trained her in the various ways that her powers could be utilized, but not once had they given Kagome an indication of where to begin or how to proceed. The success or failure of her endeavors was incumbent on Kagome's own moral compass and the choices she'd make based on it. Should she fail, there would be no one to share the blame with.

While Kagome sat on the log contemplating what her first priority should be and procrastinating as long as possible, she heard voices in the distance. Turning her gaze down the beach, Kagome was happily surprised to see two figures standing not very far away. It sounded as if they were a man and woman, but Kagome wasn't certain. She was having trouble with focusing her vision on things at a distance. As she used the tree trunk to push herself up, Kagome's legs automatically protested the movement. The ground below her bare feet was already unsteady since it was comprised of just smooth river rocks and sand, and her lack of coordination only made things more problematic.

The quarreling couple remained unaware of Kagome's awkward attempts to approach them. She could hear their distinct voices, but the words were strange and unintelligible. It sounded as if they were speaking her language, but nothing they said made any sense. Kagome gritted her teeth against the dull ache in her hips and knees, and held out her arms to keep herself balanced. However, each step was a stumble and her arms were too weak to remain parallel to the ground for very long. The Jewel throbbed with power inside her left hand, letting Kagome know that it would lend her strength if need be.

Though her clothing and hair had dried a bit, she felt just as cold as before when another gust of wind breezed by. Letting out a whimper, Kagome's body shivered and contorted against her will as it tried to conserve some level of warmth. The jerking motion caused the young woman to lose her footing and fall to the stony ground. Rocks tumbled against each other as they clattered and rolled into new positions. Moaning from the sharp pain caused by falling, Kagome tried to force her thin arms to push herself back up. The fingers that remained curled around the jewel pressed painfully into the rocks and she released another frustrated groan. This was the moment the two others finally took notice.

"On-On-Onryo! It's an Onryo! Are you recording?!" The words sounded excited and afraid, which alarmed Kagome even more than her inability to understand them. Now that the two were so close, Kagome saw them with detailed vision. Their clothes were very strange in design and material, and their overall appearance was starkly different from what Kagome considered appropriate. What were those strange things in their hands, and why were they so afraid? Kagome had already determined that they were Ningen and wouldn't pose a threat to her, but they acted as if suspecting her to be a danger to them. The young woman abandoned her companion when she ran back into the forest, and Kagome feared that neither was willing to lend any aid. She cursed her legs for being so stiff and weak. It forced Kagome to crawl along the ground towards him, though that proved ineffectual as well. She only managed to pull herself another foot or so towards the terrified man who now had a strange, black object pointed at her. Was it a weapon? With a worried gasp, Kagome lifted her empty hand towards the guy in hopes that he'd realize she wasn't a threat. A 'click' came from the object just before he shrieked and turned to escape, calling out for his companion in a terrified voice.

Kagome was left in shock, which quickly gave way to indignation for the couple's perceived lack of compassion for someone clearly in need of help. Huffing angrily, she drew upon empty wells of strength and forced herself up to her knees with a loud grunt. Fed up with her weakness, she finally utilized one of the Jewel's many abilities. With the small object clutched in her left hand, Kagome covered her fist with the right one and brought her joined hands to her chest in a praying gesture. She shut her eyes and willed the Jewel to lend her strength. A gentle haze of pink spiritual energy washed over Kagome's body and she instantly felt the soothing effect take over. It energized her muscles, eased her stiff joints, and lessened the pains of hunger and thirst caused by centuries of hibernation. The halo of spiritual energy then slowly receded into the Jewel.

Exhaling shakily, Kagome opened her eyes and felt relief at the return of her focused vision. Rising to her feet was refreshingly easy and she quickly followed the couple through the path they had created in their hasty retreat. Though her feet were bare, Kagome felt no pain as she carefully made her way along the damp forest floor. She kept the Jewel clutched in her left hand, while the right picked up the loose fabric of her attire as branches and thorny foliage continually tried to snag the material.

It wasn't long before Kagome came across her first exposure to the modern world; it just so happened to be the same piles of litter and forgotten objects that the couple had passed by earlier. Though she was determined to catch up to them, Kagome couldn't help but pause to examine the strange objects a bit closer. Stooping down slowly with her knees tucked up against her chest, Kagome studied the long-forgotten items with a curious expression on her face. A crinkled water bottle, nail file, hair clip, sunglasses – these everyday things were an enigma to the girl from another time. With a careful hand, Kagome gingerly plucked the sunglasses from the dirt and held it up to examine closer. The dark lenses were scratched, and the arms were bent to the point of unrepair.

"What is it?" She asked herself but expected no answer. After tinkering with the broken sunglasses a bit, Kagome's interest waned and she carefully set them back down. The reason behind the collection of objects was a mystery, but she dared not to disturb the site. As Kagome stood up, preparing to follow the trail, thunder rolled in the distance. She glanced up towards the darkened sky before taking a step forward, hoping that she'd have enough time to find another living soul before the rain began to fall.

Updated 4.9.19


	20. I Don't Like It Like This

A/N: AH! Omg hi guys! Did ya'll enjoy that spooky chapter? Lol just kidding. I wasn't really going for spooky or anything like that. I'm glad that those of you who reviews let me know that you enjoyed the humor and levity of the last chapter. I know things have been getting really bleak and depressing so far, and for the next few chapters it's going to be much lighter and a bit happier.

P.S.: I have a goal of getting to 100 reviews by the 20th chapter. I would be so appreciative to everyone who helps me get to that, and if I hit that goal I'll probably do something like a double chapter upload or include something or I don't know. Just something special to mark the achievement lol.

P.P.S.: This chapter was inspired by the song 'I Don't Like it Like This' by the Radio Dept. VERY good song. Give it a listen while reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Nineteen: I Don't Like It Like This

"Good afternoon Japan and thank you for tuning into the NKH World Broadcasting Network. I'm your host Miyama Rei, and it is Thursday, November 3rd, 2017. Geologists continue to watch for further activity after the brief earthquake that occurred near Mt. Fuji just under an hour ago. All tests indicate that it was an isolated event and that there is little risk for disruptive or dangerous aftershocks. The temperature outside is five degrees Celsius with scattered thunderstorms and flashflood warnings in effect until seven o'clock tonight in the Tokyo area. Joining me is our political affiliate, Tatsuya Himura, with breaking news from the capital. Tatsuya-san…"

An old radio blared its static-filled noise throughout the lobby of the ranger station. The building was conservative in size and style, meeting the basic requirements of those stationed there for work. The front door opened into a small lobby where a park ranger could usually be found sitting behind the counter. There were stacks of informative pamphlets, shelves stocked with mass-produced souvenirs, and a concession area to purchase drinks and snacks. Behind the counter was an outdated computer and its boxy monitor that allowed the rangers to clock in and out, as well as a catalogue notable occurrences for recordkeeping purposes. There were the typical things one might also find on a work desk like that, such as staplers, pens, stacks of papers, and permits. There was an opening between the counter and the far-right wall that allowed rangers easy passage into the lobby.

Along the wall behind the counter, a plain door led into a small breakroom that was complete with a kitchenette and a cramped bathroom. It was a rather narrow space, allowing for a small table at the center that one or two people to sit and eat their meals. There was a backdoor meant only for park officials to use. Cupboards were filled with the various snacks and foods that the rangers liked to keep stocked for themselves, and the small fridge was filled with drinks and old food containers that needed to be thrown away. A fluorescent fixture in the ceiling was an unreliable source of light due to no one taking it upon themselves to replace the broken bulb yet. All in all, it was a very glamourous work space.

"Thank you, Miyama-san. Following an unexplained shockwave that originated from the earthquake's epicenter twenty kilometers from Mt. Fuji, there have been numerous reports of Youkai and Ningen alike resorting to erratic and confrontational behavior towards one another. There are at least twelve accounts of unprovoked attacks within Tokyo's borders, and more have been reported in other major surrounding cities. Many arrests have been made to regain order and control. Authorities are on high alert for anyone seeking to instigate further contention between the two races by inciting violence. Videos and pictures have flooded social media sites with inflammatory statements, which have done nothing except magnify the severity of the situation."

As the ranger on duty sat at the front desk listening to the radio and absentmindedly scrolling through an online store's daily savings page, she waited for the anti-inflammation pills to take effect. The aforementioned shockwave had indeed affected her and many others in a mysterious way. It began with the initial jolt as it passed through her body, only to leave the ranger feeling empty and nauseous. Her vision was spinning, and her temples throbbed angrily, causing the young woman to stumble into the kitchen so she might splash cool water on her face. That had done nothing to ease her migraine. Neither did drinking two bottles of water. She pulled the medical response kit from its high place above the microwave and tore into one of the pill bottles containing powerful pain medicine.

Almost an hour later she sat hunched over the desk, her arms folded and providing a soft cushion for her head. The debilitating headache was starting to wane, leaving the ranger with strange flashes of unfamiliar images in her mind. She turned on the radio in hope that it would be a distraction, but all it did was irritate her even more.

"Why are people attacking each other like this? Youkai and Ningen have coexisted without such violence for nearly four decades."

The news anchor Miyama Rei was a Youkai herself, as was Tatsuya Himura. The confused and disappointed tone in her voice grated against the ranger's already exasperated state of mind. It made sense that Youkai thought relations between the two races had been eased in recent decades; they were of the side that made the rules and determined everyone's perception of reality.

"Lies." With the safety of knowing her vocal dissent would go unpunished, Sango announced that she would not buy into the biased views that the Youkai-owned station wanted to establish as facts. She kept her head down and eyes shut, enjoying the darkness as it eased the pain at the front of her skull.

"It is unknown what caused this change in behavior, but authorities are working diligently to find a peaceful end before more civilians get hurt. To curb these violent outbursts and to allow authorities the freedom to conduct their investigation, a mandatory curfew has been issues for all non-Youkai within a five-hundred-kilometer radius of Mt. Fuji. It will go into effect at five o'clock tonight and be enforced until further notice. Any non-Youkai civilian caught outside of their residence between the hours of five o'clock this evening and five o'clock tomorrow morning will be arrested and detained for questioning. They will also be subject to a fine of one hundred twenty thousand yen. The curfew will be in effect until further notice."

"Are you kidding me?!" unable to restrain herself any longer, Sango shot up from her seat and yanked the small radio from its place on the counter. The wires detached and tore away from the electronic item, instantly cutting off the transmission. The young woman curled her lips as she chucked the radio against the back wall, causing a loud ruckus as the plastic and metal parts exploded. "We JUST had a curfew two weeks ago!" Unbridled resentment came to the surface as she fumed inside the ranger station's lobby area. Compared to her usually composed demeanor, this outburst was completely out of character for the twenty-one-year-old. She hadn't intended to break the radio, but for some reason her strength was proving difficult to control. Just as she managed to calm down, her breathing and heart rate finally evening out, a pair of frantic park visitors tore into the lobby. They were gasping for air, covered in dirt, and had the most terrified expressions on their faces that Sango had ever seen.

"Help! Please help us!" Yumiko begged breathlessly, colliding with the tall counter as she approached the ranger. Youske was right beside her, resting his weight on his elbows against the flat surface as he tried to catch his breath. Both were red in the face and looked as if they'd been running blindly through the woods with twigs and leaves caught in their clothing and hair. Sango was taken back at first, but quickly assumed a professional air as she attended to them.

"O-Okay, calm down. What's the problem?" She asked with a concerned tone and took her seat in front of the computer to type their account into the computerized log. Youske and Yumiko could barely speak, and their words came out in gasps.

"We saw an Onryo! At-at the Saiko Lake! It tried to kill us!" He was completely convinced. Yumiko broke down into wailing sobs upon hearing that word again. The ranger looked up from the computer screen and her fingers ceased typing as she gave them a sympathetic, but skeptical, look.

"An Onryo? Are you sure? The forest can play tricks on people's minds. Is it possibly that you imagined it?" Though she had only dealt with this situation once or twice before in her years long career, Sango was not surprised at all to hear such outlandish claims.

"NO! Look, we have proof. Show her the video!" Youske looked as if he was going to faint now that the adrenaline in his system was fading, and the ranger really hoped that he'd manage to stay conscious. Yumiko held up the camcorder between herself and the other woman, angling the rotatable screen so they both could see. But after pressing every single button and giving the device a gentle smack, Yumiko's face fell into a distraught expression. Sango tried to conceal her annoyance.

"The battery died." Her voice broke and Youske let out a frustrated sound. "Please, you have to believe us. There was something at the lake!" Realizing that Yumiko was about to work herself into another anxious mess, Sango put her hands up and made a calming gesture as she slowly let out a deep breath, hoping to calm the pair standing at the counter.

"Please, don't get upset again. I'll go check it out." Sango felt as if she was talking two people off a ledge; thankfully the promise to investigate their claim seemed to work. "I suggest that you go home though. There's a curfew tonight beginning at five o'clock." Both Youske and Yumiko looked confused and rightfully concerned now.

"A curfew? What for?" He asked seriously, his voice almost back to normal. Next to him, Yumiko pulled out her phone to read any possible emergency alert texts about the situation.

"You won't get cell service 'til you're on the road." The ranger informed bluntly, knowing full well that no cell tower waves could permeate so deep into the forest. "The radio broadcast said that there's strange things happening in the city. Apparently, Youkai and Ningen are fighting in the streets and no one can explain why. You two should get home quickly, just to be safe."

"But-but the Onryo. It's real! I have proof!" Youske insisted earnestly, appearing almost obsessed with being believed. Yumiko put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Then send it to one of those tabloids or put it on the internet. I can't do anything more than investigate your claim and document it in our system." The young ranger's pretty face expressed her irritation with them, but she managed to find some compassion. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you. But you two are really shaken up and need to get home. You will be fine." Just then, a clap of thunder startled the all three of them. Sensing that the promised storm was quickly approaching, Sango ushered the couple out of the ranger's station and towards where their car was parked. Thankfully they were the only visitors that Sango recorded that day. Once their couple was safely driving away, instead of going back to the station, Sango headed towards a small shed that was constructed a few yards away. The parks department had finally spent money on something useful and very necessary for the rangers; a four-wheeler. The young ranger started the engine, unsurprised by its raucous noises, and skillfully navigated out of the shed.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kagome was still trudging along the beaten path when she heard strange noises approaching from somewhere ahead in the distance. She hadn't traveled very far from the lake because her easily distracted mind kept allowing her to stop and examine other remnants of forgotten objects. However, the unfamiliar sounds of a four-wheeler frightened Kagome enough to make her dart into the dense maze of trees to her left. It sounded like a terrifying and large Youkai, growling and roaring in one drawn out breath. Every so often, the pitch and volume would get higher and more intense, but the rumbling growl never ceased. Despite her attempts to search the area for any trace of Yoki energy, Kagome felt nothing that indicated it was a Youkai coming towards her.

Erring on the side of caution, she ventured further away from the path hoping that her general direction would cross with someone who might help. The angry, bestial sounds grew louder and louder as it passed by on its way towards the lake. Kagome held her breath as she crouched down behind a tree, waiting until the noises were faint and the danger seemed to pass. Feeling rather lucky, she exhaled a relieved breath. Upon standing back up, something caught her attention through the thick foliage. It was a structure of some kind with an unnaturally bright colored exterior. Hoping it was a sign that people were nearby, Kagome carefully weaved through the unfriendly terrain as she approached the site. She was chilled to the bone by the cold November air, which made her body shiver with each gust of wind that swept by.

"Is it a… little house?" Quirking a dark eyebrow, Kagome examined the tent from a few yards away. It was made of a thin, brightly dyed material that Kagome had never seen before. However, the abundance of leaves and dirt that accumulated on the domed roof told her that it'd been there for quite some time. Thunder continued to roll as the air became thick with humidity, and Kagome hoped the structure could provide sanctuary during the storm.

"Hello? Is someone inside?" Kagome asked loudly, using a sweet voice to show that she meant no harm. There was no response though, which she wasn't sure was a good or bad sign. As she walked the perimeter of the tent, her trembling hand reached out to touch it. The silky material was slippery beneath her fingertips and the slightest pressure made the entire structure move. With a skeptical expression, Kagome wondered why anyone would stay in such a poorly constructing house. Where was the entrance? She couldn't find any windows or openings in which to look inside, until she came around to the final side that was facing away from her.

Unknown to Kagome, there were shards of glass littering the area. Fallen leaves concealed the broken bottles, laying a perfect trap for her to get hurt. By pure luck she had yet to step on one, but that fortune would run out soon. As Kagome came around the corner of the small tent, she saw a rounded entrance that was only partially closed. The fastener was strange, made up of small conjoining teeth that interlocked together. One section hadn't been pulled shut, leaving a small space for Kagome to peer inside.

"I seek shelter from the storm. Might we share your-" The words were stolen from Kagome's mouth as soon as she gazed upon the gruesome sight inside the tent. Laying there were the remains of an emaciated corpse. Kagome's eyes widened as the air was sucked from her lungs, pulling a startled cry from her shuddering chest. Confused and thoroughly terrified, she turned her face away as a foul stench permeated the air that caused her to gag. The corpse's clothes were baggy and faded, hanging onto a body that was little more than skin and bones. Realizing that this was not a safe place, Kagome took a small step back as she prepared to find refuge elsewhere. Sharp pain instantly shot through her entire leg as a thick shard of glass stabbed the arch of her right foot. Surprised more than hurt, Kagome yelped loudly into the otherwise quiet forest and her voice echoed as she tumbled backwards onto the leafy ground.

It was at that moment that Kagome once again detected the mysterious rumbling sounds from earlier, and she worried that her cry had drawn the beast in her direction. Left sitting on the forest floor with one foot impaled by glass and bleeding, Kagome began to worry that she'd have to fight. Frantic lapis eyes darted in every direction, waiting for whatever it was to finally appear. The Jewel, which was still in the clutch of her left hand, throbbed steadily with its radiant energy. The low churning grumble suddenly stopped, which made the silence even more terrifying, and Kagome trained her frantic gaze on the trees before her. Something was rusting the leaves and bushes as it moved through the forest, and as it moved closer, Kagome put up her open palm. It began to glow with a halo of energy and she prepared to defend herself.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

True to her word, Sango had indeed gone to the lake where the couple claimed to have encountered a vengeful spirit. Due to the extenuating circumstances of an impending rain storm and a sudden curfew, she spent the entirety of thirty seconds investigating the site before turning back around. The four-wheeler had been a very wise investment for the ranger department. It made their job of scouting and surveying much easier. There was the bonus of it being a genuinely fun vehicle to drive over rough terrain as well, and Sango utilized every opportunity to take it out of the storage shed.

She knew there would be nothing to see at the lake because there never was. People who came here wanting to witness paranormal entities always managed to find them by tricking their own minds into seeing something that wasn't really there. In the entire two years of being a ranger, Sango hadn't seen anything definitive and she stubbornly maintained that all the stories were fabrications made up by paranoid attention-seekers. There were other things in the world that warranted fear, and they did not reside in the Aokigahara Forest.

As she drove along the same trail as before, passing by the same landmarks and noticing nothing out of the ordinary, a faint cry barely registered past the four-wheeler's loud engine. Almost willing to ignore it, Sango kept driving a few more yards before reluctantly stopping. She cut the engine and looked into the thick forest, training her eyes and ears for what made the sound. She could have just as easily went on her way, but something in the pit of her stomach told Sango to go looking just a bit further. Whatever led her in that direction, be it fate or pure coincidence, brought Sango to the same location that Kagome had stumbled upon. She had no reason to suspect that this encounter would drastically affect her future, or that it would lead to the complete upheaval of her life. The moment Sango stepped into the clearing and spotted Kagome sitting there, she felt a strange shifting sensation take over her body and mind.

"Woah…" As the world spun around her, Sango had to brace herself against the nearest tree. It felt as if her mind was trying to recall memories that weren't her own. As she stared at the younger girl with a confused expression, the ranger couldn't understand the elated feelings building inside of her. She was a complete stranger, and yet Sango felt as if she had been reunited with a dearly missed friend. Thankfully, the world seemed to correct itself and she focused her mind once again. Sango looked over at the tent and instantly realized what it was, and why the young woman was so distraught. Marking the location in her mind to be logged in the computer later on, she turned her attention back onto the frightened girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a sincere voice. Once again, Kagome was unable to understand the modern Japanese language that had replaced its archaic predecessor. Thunder crashed above them and finally the first drop of rain found its way through the canopy, landing on Kagome's bare shoulder. She was more preoccupied with the woman's odd clothing – it was the unflattering green and brown uniform that all park rangers had to wear. She was obviously Ningen, which settled most of Kagome's nerves, and thankfully she was much friendlier than the couple had been. "Did you get lost?" Sango spoke again, this time approaching Kagome. Thus far, neither girl managed to get a good look at each other's face. It wasn't until Sango moved closer, spurring Kagome to finally look up, that their gazes locked. Almost instantly, recognition sparked in the back of her mind and an amazed smile pulled at her mouth. There were tears brimming in her bright blue eyes and a breathless laugh escaped her parted lips.

"Asano-san! You're alive!" Though she looked a few years older than Kagome remembered, it was unmistakably her dear friend standing there. Their dark brown hair was the exact same shade and length, their chestnut colored eyes were identical, as were their voices; Asano had survived! Scrambling to her feet, the shard of glass went forgotten until Kagome mistakenly put weight on the injured appendage. She quickly lost her balance and would have fallen back down if Sango hadn't rushed forward in time to catch her.

"Woah! I got you," Sango offered Kagome a sweet smile, but in the back of her mind she was caught off guard by how easy it was to hold her up. It was as if her muscles were stronger and reflexes sharpened. Supporting Kagome's weight with one arm around her waist was hardly the strain that Sango expected. Despite an unexpected language barrier making communication difficult, Kagome complied with Sango's assistance and kept her injured foot off the ground.

"Asano-san, I feared that we would never see each other again!" Kagome's smile stretched from ear to ear, exposing the dimples in her cheeks. Her right arm was slung over Sango's shoulders, which was somewhat awkward considering their drastic differences in height; Kagome topped off at a petite 5'4" while Sango reached a statuesque 5'10". The old-sounding Japanese was unrecognizable to the ranger, but she just shared the strange girl's enthusiasm and offered a nervous smile in return. Upon hearing the name 'Asano' she felt a pang of bittersweet happiness, which was only intensified by Kagome's proximity.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're saying." Sango felt sympathetic to the young woman, but there were more important things to contend with now – namely Kagome's injured foot and the quickening rain. "I need to clean your cut. Come with me to the ranger's station." Sango explained it plainly. But when she tried to lead Kagome to the four-wheeler the younger girl acted hesitantly. The rain was beginning to fall faster now, and Sango flinched when a drop nearly collided with her eye. "Trust me." With an insistent tone in her soft voice, Sango once again urged Kagome to begin walking. Though the words were still incoherent, Kagome trusted the face of someone she had considered a close friend. They hobble back to the four-wheeler while Kagome rambled on and on in Sango's ear.

"Asano, why are you dressed liked that? And what happened to that person back there? Where are we going?" Kagome's questions went unanswered, but the incessant way she spoke managed to crack Sango's serious expression with a smile. This easily excitable girl was oddly endearing. They made it to the trail where the four-wheeler was parked, and Kagome reluctantly allowed Sango to bring her closer to it.

"Sit." Sango instructed bluntly as she gave the cushioned seat a few encouraging pats, hoping the other would comply. Kagome braced herself on the strangely designed vehicle before carefully twisting her waist to sit down on it. Everything about the thing was captivating, especially when Kagome's curious fingers began caressing the various surfaces and felt the wide range of textures it provided. The rain was of little consequence to either girl since it hadn't begun pouring yet. Sango's dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, making thing easier by none of it hanging in front of her eyes.

"What is this? Is it a carriage?" Kagome questioned out loud, though she now understood that her friend couldn't provide a coherent answer. Sango rummaged through a canvas bag that was attached to the back of the four-wheeler, looking for a rag or piece of cloth to stop Kagome's bleeding. She found something, but it wasn't the best material for bandaging an open wound. It would have to suffice until they returned to the ranger's station. Watching the older girl kneel in front of her, Kagome became wary when Sango gently took hold of her injured foot. She unknowingly clutched the Jewel tighter and hoped that Asano wouldn't make things worse.

Sango showed Kagome her empty hand then pointed at the shard of glass, trusting that she would get the hint. Non-verbal communication seemed to work just fine for the two girls. Kagome nodded and shut her eyes tightly as she waited for the inevitable but necessary pain. Sango didn't hesitate and removed the long shard of glass in a single pull, causing fresh blood to seep out of the wound. Though it was very uncomfortable, Kagome barely made a sound beyond a single groan. As Sango wrapped the cloth around Kagome's foot, the younger girl wiped away the only tear that managed to escape.

"You handled that pretty well." Sango mused as she stood back up. Kagome merely tilted her head, expressing her confusion and sadness at the inability to converse.

"Asano, why are you speaking like that? I don't understand you." Kagome spoke earnestly, watching as Sango fished a pair of keys from her pocket. The rain then picked up and soaked both girls. Shaking her head at the oddness of the situation, Sango moved to the front of the four-wheeler's seat.

"I can't figure you out. The weird clothes and old language make me think you're from a different time." She was rambling now, but not for Kagome's benefit. After swinging her leg over to straddle the seat, nearly kicking Kagome in the face, Sango wordlessly instructed the younger passenger to mimic the position. It was like riding a horse, at least that's what Kagome told herself to make sense of it. With her front pressing into Sango's back, she felt somewhat at a disadvantage. "But as far as I can tell, you're Ningen like me. Youkai don't look or act like you do." Sango wasn't expecting Kagome to react so excitedly, but the familiar words of 'Ningen' and 'Youkai' were the first things that Kagome had been able to comprehend.

"Youkai! Ningen! I know those words!" Sango looked over her shoulder to see Kagome grinning eagerly. So, they had some words in common? That was almost reassuring. "Who won the war? The Temple was destroyed and I worried that your Village was as well. How did you escape the attack?" Alas, Kagome's questions still made no sense. Sango tried to offer some solace, but the rain suddenly began to relentlessly hammer down on them and another powerful clap of thunder startled both girls.

Without hesitation, Sango stuck the key into the vehicle's ignition and twisted, causing the engine to come alive with a loud, rumbling growl. The vibrations and sounds that it produced frightened Kagome, who would have jumped off if Sango hadn't pulled one of her arms around her waist. Before Kagome knew what was going on, the ranger gave the clutch a gentle twist and suddenly all four of the vehicle's massive tires rotated in perfect sync. The forward movement jolted both riders, but it only alarmed the younger of the two. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around Sango's midsection, leaving no space between their bodies as they were carried along the forest trail towards the ranger station.

Kagome's heart raced as she clung to Sango. Her thighs gripped the seat tightly, preventing her from being knocked off whenever the four-wheeler rocked and jerked as it traversed across uneven ground. The rain continued barreling down on them, completely soaking their clothes and hair. While Kagome found the experience to be utterly terrifying, Sango seemed to greatly enjoy it! The ranger leaned forward as she forced the vehicle to drive faster and an excited laugh bubbled out as they splashed through a deep mud puddle. Together they bounced and bobbed atop the wildly moving four-wheeler, and as Kagome became accustomed to it, she allowed her arms to slacken and picked her head up from Sango's shoulder.

The world whizzed past them like a blur. As the cold winds and water whipped through her hair and sent her robes billowing behind them, Kagome began to feel the same exhilaration as Sango. Her nervous expression quickly turned into an elated one, and soon both girls were laughing and shouting as Sango drove them through muddy and bumpy terrain. This had turned into a fun adventure, one that reminded Kagome of the time she rode atop Sesshoumaru's bestial form all those years ago. Sango threw a glance over her shoulder, just to be sure that Kagome was indeed laughing with excitement and not crying out of terror. The unabashed grin that the younger girl sent back instantly charmed Sango, and they thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the wild ride.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When they got back to the station, the rain continued to fall as persistently as before. The ground was slick and muddy, but both girls were already too filthy to pay it any mind. Kagome's legs felt weak after being subject to the four-wheeler's prolonged vibrations and her knees buckled as she stood aside the storage shed. She watched Sango push the vehicle back into the metal shack before locking heavy chains around the door handle as an added security measure. Another strike of thunder seemed to rattle the very ground, spurring both Kagome and Sango to rush towards the station not twenty feet away. Sango was somewhat surprised to notice the young girl only suffering a slight limp on her injured foot, but she chalked it up to her having a high threshold for pain.

"Come inside!" Sango pulled open the back door for Kagome and ushered her inside the warm building, and Kagome was awestruck by what she saw. They were in the breakroom behind the front desk and lobby area, and once again Kagome was introduced to things beyond her comprehension. The door swung open on hinges instead of sliding on a track. The floor was not wood or marble, but something else that had been cut into small, white squares. As Kagome looked up to the flat ceiling, she gawked at the apparent magic that was fluorescent lighting. Its random flicker didn't bother her, though it seemed to irritate Sango a great deal.

"Sorry 'bout that." She mentioned offhandedly and went over to the light switch on the adjacent wall. Kagome gave her a quizzical look, then jumped when the room suddenly went dark. "Gotta turn it on and off a few times to get it to work." In rapid succession, Sango flipped the light switch a couple of times until she was certain the fluorescent bulb would cease flickering. She looked over at Kagome to see her staring with a bewildered expression on her face.

"How is that possible?" Kagome glanced up at the bright light fixture, this time needing to squint her eyes from its blinding intensity. "How can you control fire so easily?" Sango withheld the laughter that was brought on by Kagome's curious nature, and instead guided her to sit at the small square table. The pragmatic young ranger moved quickly as she snagged a water bottle from the small fridge behind Kagome, twisted the cap off, and placed it in front of her on the table.

"Drink." She commanded patiently before heading into the bathroom where the cleaning supplies and towels were kept beneath a small sink. Kagome turned her head to watch, then looked back at the water bottle offered to her. It was just like the one that she found in the forest. Seeing the water through the bottle's clear plastic made Kagome realize just how dry her mouth felt and that she was quite parched. With both hands, she carefully picked up the opened bottle and brought the small circular rim to her lips. Kagome slowly tipped it up to take her first drink in five hundred years. This water tasted nothing like she remembered: it wasn't bad, but certainly not what Kagome had been expecting. However, her thirst was too great to allow Kagome to be selective. Without pausing to breath, she downed the entire bottle in one go. When Sango returned, sporting a white towel draped over her head and another one folded in her hand, Kagome set the empty bottle back down.

"Thirsty, huh?" Sango smirked upon seeing Kagome's bashful reaction and held the dry towel towards her. "Dry off. I'll be right back." Though she knew that the girl couldn't understand and wouldn't respond, Sango spoke to her anyways. It felt rude not to. Kagome unfolded the towel and placed it atop her head in the same way Sango had done, then watched as the other girl opened a door to another room. Leaning forward in her chair, Kagome peeked through the doorway to observe Sango sitting in front of some strange box. Her fingers were clacking away at something in front of her and on the reflective screen, it appeared as if she was reading. Shrugging dismissively, the younger girl sat back and began ruffling the towel against the top of her head.

Sango finished adding to the ranger's log what had occurred during her shift, though she chose to exclude the mention of finding a confused girl who couldn't understand or speak modern Japanese. The next ranger would have to deal with the recently discovered suicide location; Sango had enough on her plate without adding that to it. She shut down the computer, turned off the lights in the lobby, and locked the main entrance before returning to the breakroom. Kagome was still seated at the table and using the towel to dry off her arms and neck when Sango returned.

"Okay, um… your foot! I gotta clean out that cut you got." Snapping back into action, Sango retrieved the medical kit from where she left it before and brought it to the table. She moved the other chair towards Kagome, positioning it so that they faced each other without the table forming an obstacle between them. The room was quiet, and yet the torrential rain outside seemed incredibly loud as it pounded against the roof. Kagome fussed with the sections of her worn-out robes, trying to keep them closed and to preserve her modesty. She kept the two outside fingers of her left hand curled around the Jewel, allowing for use of her remaining first and middle fingers and thumb.

Sango pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton balls, antiseptic ointment, gauze, scissors, and medical tape; each new item held more and more fascination for Kagome. She made quick work of slipping on a pair of latex gloves, the loud slapping of elastic against skin giving Kagome a start, and patted her bent knee twice. Surprisingly Kagome understood the meaning and gingerly lifted her foot high enough to rest her heel atop Sango's knee. The knot holding the rag tight had loosened and the fabric was stained with blood. Sango carefully peeled the material away from Kagome's foot and dropped it in the waste basket kept beneath the table, then looked up to gauge her reaction.

Kagome didn't seem to be in pain or discomfort, at least not due to her foot. She was more concerned with keeping the sections of her robes shut, though it couldn't be helped that her calf and lower thigh were now exposed. Sango turned her attention to the bottom of Kagome's blood-stained foot, but something didn't look right. With a concerned furrowing of her brow, she soaked one of the cotton balls with the rubbing alcohol and gently dabbed around the wound. Kagome let out a pained hiss and jerked her foot away.

"No, no. It's okay." Sango assured her, offering an apologetic smile to the younger girl. Tentatively, she resumed dressing the wound. As more blood was removed and the severity of the injury was revealed, Sango almost didn't believe what she saw. The glass shard had been at least two inches long and almost just as wide, but this injury was considerably smaller than that. Sango had initially diagnosed that the cut would need stitches, but now it probably didn't even need to be bandaged! With a bewildered look in her eyes, she looked back up at Kagome's curious, unassuming face.

Updated 4.9.19


	21. The Melody of a Fallen Tree

N/A: While this chapter was so fun to write, it also managed to be really difficult! I really tried to capture a believable and genuine kind of reaction Kagome would have when confronted with technology and modern things. I didn't want to be cliché or cheesy, but I also want it to be satisfying for you guys after waiting twenty freaking chapters to get to this part haha. So please, let me know what you think!

P.S.: OMG thank you so much guys for getting this fic to 100 reviews! I REALLY appreciate it and I am so excited to keep giving you what y'all want. I know I promised a special something if we achieved this goal, and I think that what I'll do is share with you what the plot of my next story will be! I'm still mulling over the various ideas I've got already, so hopefully in the next chapter I'll let you know for sure!

P.P.S.: This chapter was mostly inspired by the song 'The Melody of a Fallen Tree' by Windsor of the Derby. GREAT song. ALSO! Can you guess what song Kagome and Sango listen to on the Radio?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter was edited by my beta and re-uploaded on 7/9/2018.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Twenty: The Melody of a Fallen Tree

"What are you?" She asked suspiciously. The shift in Sango's tone made Kagome lean back and pull her foot away, as she could no longer trust what the other's motivations were. Sango noticed the change in Kagome's disposition as well and just so happened to glance down at the girl's tightly shut fist. Upon further reflection, Sango realized that she had been favoring that hand for the entirety of their interaction. What was she holding onto? Had Sango been in any way attuned to spiritual energies, she would have sensed the Jewel's commanding aura and known that Kagome was more than appeared to be. All she could gather was that the mysterious girl seemed suspiciously secretive about the content in her hand. When Kagome realized Sango was staring, she hastily pulled her hand behind her back and gave the ranger a warning look.

The two were locked in a silent battle of wills, staring into each other's eyes and challenging the other girl to make the next move. There wasn't animosity in their gazes though. Sango and Kagome were just frustrated with the language barrier and were having difficulty grasping the grandiose and enigmatic significance of their meeting. They were shocked out of the staring contest by another loud clap of thunder and nearly jumped out of their skins with fright. It was the jolt that both of them needed to move on from the intense situation.

"We need to go." Sango stood up in a fluid motion, causing her chair to scrape against the linoleum flooring as it got pushed back. She made a quick job of packing up the medical items, and Kagome relaxed when Sango's attention moved on from the hidden Jewel in her possession. She could tell that Sango was in a hurry but didn't understand why. Her home was over two hours away and they needed to leave quickly to make it back before five o'clock. It wouldn't end well if they were caught disobeying the government mandated curfew, especially in Kagome's case. While Sango finished closing the ranger's station, the younger girl snuck a chance to examine the bottom of her injured foot. What did the ranger see that made her so tense? Though it put a painful strain on her knee, Kagome angled her foot so to get a proper view of the sole. The cut wasn't as grievous as it should have been, causing her to realize that the Shikon No Tama was working to expedite the healing process. It was no wonder that Sango reacted in such a confused and concerned way! Just as Kagome set her foot back down on the cold floor, Sango shut off the lights and moved towards the door that they had entered through.

"Come on," She insisted calmly, and opened the door to reveal a hellacious downpour of rain. Her car was parked behind the small building, but there were ten or so paces they'd have to brave in the storm before reaching it. Kagome rose from her chair, her small hands bunching the loose fabric of her robes as she did so. She gave an involuntary shudder as a cold sensation overcame her damp skin before reluctantly stepping towards the door. Upon seeing Kagome's trepidation, Sango threw courtesy and caution to the wind and firmly grasped her elbow to lead her outside. There was no time to waste on cajoling Kagome to comply. Her keys were already in hand and Sango made sure to remotely unlock the car before stepping into the rain. Kagome let out an awkward sound as she stumbled behind Sango and the two raced around the building as rain assailed them.

Sango's car was an older Toyota model handed down from her father. Its grey paint was chipped in a few places, the interior had seen better days, and the technology inside the dash was outdated compared to the newer models. As unfashionable as it was, the car also held great sentimental value for Sango and still functioned perfectly for her needs. Whereas most Ningen resigned themselves to public transportation, Sango was quite proud to have the freedom and independence of her own vehicle. She rushed Kagome over to the passenger side and swiftly opened the door, then urged her to get into it.

"What is this?!" Kagome fussed loudly, shouting over the rain. She braced both her hands against the car where the roof and door met, fighting against Sango's insistence to get into the strange contraption. "Asano! Stop pushing me!" Kagome yelled, all while getting more wet. Sango grunted and groaned as she tried to force the stubborn girl into the car, and eventually managed it by giving one hard push with her shoulder. Kagome fell forward into the car with a garbled shout, her body splaying across both the passenger and driver seats. Already fed up with the situation and soaking wet, Sango didn't restrain the force she used to shut the door. The movement caused her abundance of dark hair to swing around and slap her in the face, which only aggravated Sango's irritation even more. As she stomped around the vehicle, Sango pulled the clinging wet fibers away from her mouth and nose with a huff.

"What the hell am I doing?" She questioned underneath her breath before sliding into the driver's seat and shutting the door. Her jaw was fixed and lips were pursed, as if to stop the inflammatory words that begged to be shouted at Kagome. This girl was proving to be more trouble than what she was worth. Sango started the engine and quickly turned the windshield wipers on, surprising the naïve passenger. Kagome remained in her seat with a hunched-over posture that hinted to her chilled and nervous state. She was very uneasy about all the strange technology that surrounded her, but the rhythmic swipe of the windshield wipers was rather mesmerizing. Despite her irritated mood, Sango couldn't help finding some charm in Kagome's amazement with the simple action of the windshield wipers at work. The frown that fixed itself onto her lovely face cracked just a bit to reveal a reluctant smile. Once she put the car into reverse and gave the gas pedal a gentle nudge, the car rolled back and Kagome let out a soft gasp.

"It moves!" She plastered her face and hands to the window, much to Sango's chagrin, and was positively giddy as the car went on its way towards a paved road. The ride was so smooth and quick, much more so than horses pulling a cart or carriage, and Sango was controlling it all just with her hands and feet! "This is magic!" She exclaimed excitedly, looking over at the driver with pure joy. The young ranger glanced at Kagome, once again struck by her odd behavior, but she just let out an offhanded chuckle and shook her head disbelievingly.

They hadn't gone five hundred feet before the seatbelt alarm caught Sango's attention. Without missing a beat or letting the car swerve out of control, she pulled the strap across Kagome's chest and buckled it. Kagome watched curiously as her savior reached across her body to grab the passenger side's seatbelt and pull the tan strap to rest diagonally across her chest. She did her best not to cause Sango added difficulty with the task. With the buckle fastened at her hip, both girls were safely strapped into their seats and the alarm shut off, leaving the car in awkward quietness. Sango seemed intensely focused on the road ahead of them, since she also had to contend with the storm making the pavement slick. Kagome kept herself entertained by exploring the car's interior.

Her left hand was still occupied with the Jewel, leaving Kagome's right hand with the freedom to touch the leather surface of the dashboard, push various buttons in the panel beside her, and caress the soft felt roof above her head. Sango was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kagome's finger pushing the button that controlled the window. It wasn't until a loud gust of air and icy cold rain tore into the car that she realized what happened. Kagome was too flustered to undo her mistake, but luckily the driver side panel controlled all the windows as well. Sango quickly rolled up the clear glass shield and cut her brown eyes at Kagome, who still had a frazzled expression on her youthful face.

'What the fuck am I doing?' Sango pondered indecisively. What had spurred her to make these nonsensical choices? Though this scenario wasn't one that she had practiced or studied for, it was protocol to report incidents like this to higher authorities. Despite her innocent appearance and non-threatening behavior, this girl had all the potential of being a danger to herself or others. 'I should have called this in…' Biting her lip nervously, Sango was only partially focused on her driving as she fought with herself over what the best course of action was. 'I could take her by the police station on my way home…' She mulled over the idea, considering what would happen if she was caught harboring someone that could be involved with all the problems being reported on the news.

However, the thought of leaving her – as weird and mysterious as she was – in the hands of the police, who were mostly Youkai, didn't bode well with Sango. She couldn't in good conscious leave her alone and defenseless in a veritable lion's den. There was something else, Sango didn't understand or recognize it, that compelled her to be an ally and protector to the younger girl. It was the bond that her ancestor shared with Kagome coming to fruition after being dead for nearly five hundred years. Though it meant risking her own safety and the safety of her loved ones, Sango refused to sacrifice someone who deserved a fair chance.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It would be a little less than an hour before the drive took them past small towns and further evidence of a modern world, but they had at least traveled far enough from the Aokigahara Forest to receive cell service again. Sango's cellphone was always kept in the middle console since it was no use to her at work, and as they passed a certain road sign marking the distance from the nearest town she opened the lid and fished for the small device. Kagome was content with watching the trees rushing by on either side of the road with the occasional excitement of spotting another vehicle, but now her curiosity revolved around the strange, flat box in Sango's palm. The device was connected to the car via Bluetooth technology, which her boyfriend had installed as a surprise birthday gift. When Sango opened a music streaming application that triggered an upbeat tune to interrupt the car's relative silence, Kagome once again assumed it was through magical means.

"What is that?" She asked, forgetting that neither of them could understand each other. Sango glanced at Kagome as she simultaneously handled her phone and the car and offered an apologetic smile. There was no way of telling what the strange girl was or wasn't familiar with, although it seemed as if everything was a new discovery for her.

"Music… it's music. Do you know that word?" Sango felt almost rude for speaking to her in such a condescending tone, but it was uncharted waters that she found herself floundering in. The song was one she remembered from a few years ago, sung by Namie Amuro. The beat was fast-paced and partnered with an electronic melody, and the pretty vocals were in the singer's characteristic style. Sango didn't even notice her finger tapping in time with the song, but Kagome did.

"I've never heard anything like this…" Kagome mused to herself as she continued to listen to the pop song. Her ears became accustomed to it and she tried to hum along. While Kagome didn't quite understand the cadence and subtle nuances of modern music, Sango did detect the hint of a decent voice coming from her passenger. The two caught each other's gazes again, but this time there was a shared enjoyment of music for them to connect through. Sango grinned at Kagome's attempt to follow along with the song and finally relax in her seat. They laughed together and hummed along to each song, mostly because that's all they could do to express their enjoyment. As she drove further down the long stretch of road, familiar landmarks and signs let Sango know that they were fast approaching a small Ningen inhabited town. It was mostly populated by the elderly, as well as those whose business relied on the land and nearby bodies of water, so it wasn't considered a particularly exciting place.

"What's your name?" Once the song came to its end, Sango decided that it was the best time to attempt communication. She kept a polite and patient tone with the younger girl, but Kagome merely looked back at her with a furrowed brow. "Name? Hm?" Still nothing. After letting out a sigh, Sango tried to simplify things even more. "I'm Sango." While keeping her right hand on the steering wheel, Sango gestured to herself with the other by placing it flat on her chest. "Sah-ngo." With stressed pronunciation of her name and further gestures towards herself, Sango then pointed at Kagome and sent her an expectant glance.

"Asano." Kagome had a determined look on her face as she returned the pointing motion towards Sango. She was uncertain as to why her friend was referring to herself as 'Sango' because that wasn't her name. Exasperated with the first failed attempt, Sango released a bitter laugh and shook her head.

"Sango." With a more fervent indication, Sango refused to allow the girl to continue calling her 'Asano'. Kagome's pointed finger hesitated as her mind tried to comprehend and she reluctantly followed Sango's example.

"Sango…" It seemed wrong to call Asano by a different name, but the smile that erupted across Sango's face helped ease that feeling. Kagome tried to smile in return. It dawned on her that this older girl, as much as she resembles Asano, was not her childhood companion. Looking rather dejected, Kagome sat back against the cloth covered seat and rolled the warm jewel in her hand, watching its dim glow peek between her fingers. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder that pulled her attention to Sango, who was earnestly pointing at her this time.

"Ka-… Kagome?" With a questioning tone, almost hopeful that it's what Sango wanted to hear, Kagome stuttered out her own name. There was another smile tugging on Sango's face as she spared a moment's glance at Kagome. But when she looked back at the road in front of them, there was something in her eyes that made her appear as if struck by a vague, uncertain memory. The music continued to play softly in the background, almost drowned out by the sound of rain and thunder.

"Kagome… I haven't heard that name in a long time." Though she couldn't pull forth the specific instance of ever hearing that name before, it felt familiar as she spoke it out loud. Sango shook her head as if to clear out the confusion and blinked her eyes when flashes of strange images took over her vision. She saw Kagome, dressed in a green silk kimono, smiling and walking beside her on a grassy field. Then she saw her younger brother standing with her in front of a massive, wooden gate. He was dressed in strange clothes and a mask covered most of his face, but it was undeniably her younger brother looking back at her. Kagome was approaching them, now dressed in much more drab robes. With a firm shake of her head, Sango chased the invading foreign memories from her mind. After opening her eyes to the grey, rainy world outside the car, she let out a grateful breath that they hadn't swerved and crashed during her lapse of focus. Tears stung her eyes for some reason, which unsettled Sango and she sniffled her nose as she batted the salty tears away. Sending a subtle glance at Kagome, she was glad to see her staring out the window seemingly lost in her own world.

Kagome noticed a change in their surroundings as the car drove through less remote areas of the country. The frequency of other cars driving past them increased. There were shiny, flat signs on the side of the road that had been painted in bright colors and written in an unfamiliar language. Her senses picked up on the growing presence of Ningen and Youkai alike, but this was nothing compared to what would overwhelm her within the next hour of their drive. As the car slowed to meet the flow of traffic through a sleepy town's main road, Kagome finally began to understand the scope of change that the country had undergone during her time spent resting.

Blue eyes grew wide with curiosity as she absorbed all the new sights and sounds. The mundane town, which was in no way unique from the numerous other small villages and towns throughout the country, was mind-blowing to Kagome. She admired the uniformity of the residential homes that they drove past, as well as the assorted builds of other cars that drove on the street. There were bright storefront signs that advertised places to buy groceries, electronics repair, and other business ventures that Kagome had no understanding of. There weren't many civilians walking about, due to the inclement weather, but the few that Kagome noticed were all dressed in a similarly bizarre fashion like Sango. There were no words to describe what she was seeing. Nothing could express Kagome's dual emotions of amazement and dread. The question that had been plaguing her once again reared its ugly head – how long had the Kami kept her asleep?

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she went over the various words of warning that the Kami had expressed. The sentiment that concerned her the most had been that Youkai and corrupted Ningen would be drawn to the Shikon No Tama and would do anything to obtain it. Though Kagome was the only one capable of utilizing the Jewel's full potential, it would certainly affect the strength and abilities of anyone else in possession of it. There was no telling what catastrophic results would occur if a corrupt being got their hands on the Shikon No Tama.

With the political and social climate being what it was, Kagome knew that she had to conceal the Jewel as best she could to prevent every Youkai within a ten-mile radius from detecting it. Cupping the Shikon No Tama between her hands, Kagome mustered forth enough strength to overpower its natural aura. Her hands trembled from the strain on her muscles and spiritual energy, and she could feel the small orb growing hotter and hotter as its aura was forced into containment. In a final attempt to retaliate against Kagome, the Jewel let out one last jolt of energy and light within the dark cavern of her hands. The young girl winced but refused to bend to the Jewel's will and maintained her efforts until it finally submitted.

From the corner of her eye, Sango noticed Kagome straining and fidgeting in the passenger seat. She spared a moment to look more closely, and almost missed the display of pink light emanating through the cracks between Kagome's fingers. The ordeal was over in a matter of seconds before Kagome reclined in her seat again, albeit breathing slightly heavier than before. Her hands remained folded in her lap, protecting whatever it was that she wanted to keep secret. Sango's suspicious mind began to race with conspiracies surrounding Kagome, but she knew it was wiser to keep them to herself for now.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Sango's home was in Ogikubo, a quaint neighborhood in the Suginami Ward that was known for being the only residential area near Tokyo that permitted Ningen to live there. Major cities throughout Japan, such as Tokyo, Kyoto, and Osaka, had been Youkai-centric since their conception up until the early 1900's. Only recently had they finally relaxed the prohibition of Ningen residents and Ningen-owned businesses within the city borders. However, it was no coincidence that wherever Ningen were permitted to live, it just happened to be the lower-rent and dangerous parts of urban areas. Ogikubo was a rare success, one that many other prefectures and towns were trying to emulate. It operated almost independently of the surrounding Youkai-centric areas. Ogikubo had its own hospital, various family-friendly parks, and a small shopping mall. There was a station where four major train lines ran through, civilians had a multitude of options for recreation and fun, and it had one of the best school systems for Ningen youths to attend.

As idyllic as Ogikubo appeared to be, there were downsides to living there. Its nightlife was nothing to brag about, as most bars and entertainment venues closed by ten in the evening. After dark, the streets were either patrolled by the overzealous police or stalked by roves of sleazy gang members looking to recruit rebellious teens and cause trouble. Living there meant significantly higher taxes, as well as being one of the most heavily surveilled neighborhoods. Being located only thirty minutes from bustling Tokyo served as a temptation for Ningen seeking excitement and escape from the mundane routine of their lives. Young men and women who were known to consort with Youkai, either for pleasure or pay, were not considered valuable members of Ningen society either. Prostitution throughout the Youkai cities was often an option that some resorted to just to make ends meet. It paid well, only because of the heightened risk of danger and harm that was associated with such a lifestyle. When a prostitute went missing, or found dead, rare was it that the family or community demanded justice or an investigation.

It was fortuitous for Kagome's sanity that Sango's route home didn't take them through Japan's most technologically advanced and populated city of Tokyo. She had already been exposed to more than what her mind could comprehend, causing Kagome to suffer a mild panic-attack when skyscrapers and other infrastructure came into view for the first time. It was a completely different world than what Kagome remembered, with very little remaining that was familiar to her. Her already acute senses were being overwhelmed by the abundance of Yoki energy, polluted air, noises, and everything else that she was abruptly introduced to. It became so overstimulating for Kagome that she was reduced to hiding her face in her hands, hoping that would be enough to block out the terrifying sights.

Her distressed reaction worried Sango, who was already on edge about getting home in time. She had received a multitude of text messages from loved ones confirming they were safe at home and urging Sango to leave work early to beat the five o'clock curfew. Though she wasn't driving through any of the major cities that Youkai inhabited, Sango saw evidence of the aforementioned social unrest by way of wrecked cars, torn up buildings, and other examples of mayhem and destruction. There were far more police cars on the road than she was accustomed to seeing on a daily basis. Every time one happened to follow behind her, Sango found herself holding her breath and praying that they wouldn't fabricate a reason to pull her over. The rain was lessening now, but it still fell at a consistent rate, enough to keep Kagome's scent masked.

At four-thirty, Sango and Kagome were only five minutes away from their destination. Needing an update on the current state of affairs, Sango switched the radio onto a news broadcast. Kagome was calm now, though she still looked emotionally distraught, and she listened to the newscaster's voice not understanding a single word he spoke. Sango was listening more intently, so Kagome watched her for a reaction. The older girl's face remained stoic as she watched the road, turning the car down a narrow two-way street that led to the entrance of her apartment complex's parking garage. The newscaster continued to rattle on about current events, maintaining a calm disposition despite the unexplained chaos occurring in the streets. He announced that the Emperor of Japan, the Tennou-sama, had an address for his people; Ningen and Youkai alike. Kagome was not expecting to hear a familiar voice come over the radio.

 _"My loyal citizens, I urge you to heed the requests made by our brave and just police force during this event."_

The steely tenor of his voice struck a chord in the back of Kagome's mind, instantly causing her to sit upright with her eyes locked on the radio. Sango jumped from the sudden movement and gave Kagome a skeptical look as she drove up to the concrete parking garage. The revered Tennou continued his address.

 _"Their highest priority is your safety and wellbeing, and maintaining the peace between our races. This curfew is not a punishment and will be lifted as soon as the situation has been resolved. Anyone caught disrupting the authorities from conducting their investigation will be arrested and punished in congruence with the severity of their crime. So long as you remain patient and compliant, you will have nothing to fear. Thank you."_

The aristocratic voice was replaced by the newscaster as he went on to exalt the Tennou before moving onto another topic of discussion.

"Kagome?" Sango quietly spoke the other's name as she slowly pulled into the sparsely filled parking garage, not all of the apartment residents could also afford a car with rent and other bills. The car was shrouded in the darkness of the structure, but Sango still saw the bewildered expression on Kagome's pale face. The poor thing was barely breathing, and it looked as if her whole body was tensing up. "Are you okay?" After parking on the ground floor in a space that happened to fall in the light bleeding in from outside, Sango cut off the engine and turned in her seat. She reached out to gently touch Kagome's bare shoulder, which tore the girl's attention from the quiet radio.

"That voice… I know that voice." Kagome's words came out tightly, her tone revealing the emotions barely being contained. Her dazzling lapis eyes desperately searched for a way to make Sango understand. The ranger could only shake her head regretfully, which pushed Kagome into a more emotional state. "No! You must understand me! I know who that was! It's the Inu-No-Taisho Sesshoumaru Tsuyo-sama!" Unrestrained and frantic, Kagome began pointing at the radio as she shouted angrily. Taken aback by the rapid shift in personality, Sango threw her hands up and leaned away from Kagome with a frazzled, wide-eyed expression.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, Kagome!" She yelled back, nervously looking around to make sure no one else was privy to the outburst. Tears sprang freely from Kagome's eyes now, and she could barely speak past her gasping, shuddering breathes.

"Sesshoumaru! Take me to Sesshoumaru now! I want to see him! He will remember me, I know it!" Over and over, Kagome pleaded with Sango to take her to Sesshoumaru. She didn't understand that he was no longer called Inu-No-Taisho (at least not outside of high-class Youkai society) or that his new title was that of Tennou-sama, the Emperor of Japan. When Sango finally recognized the name Kagome kept repeating, she was even more confused and concerned. Kagome was working herself into a hysterical fit over the Emperor as if she had some connection with him. How was that possible?

"Ka-Kagome!" Struggling to subdue Kagome's frantic movements, Sango took a hold to her small wrists and gave the girl a firm shake. It managed to calm Kagome's erratic behavior, leaving her a teary-eyed mess. "You know the Tennou-sama? You know Sesshoumaru Tsuyo?" She reinforced the name, wanting to be certain that Kagome at least vaguely understood the situation. The younger girl nodded her head quickly, unable to talk past the painful lump in her throat. When it became apparent that Kagome wouldn't act out again, Sango slowly released her arms and sat back in the driver's seat. Kagome mimicked her, look positively distressed over hearing Sesshoumaru's voice on the radio.

Being just a human citizen, one out of a few million, Sango didn't have the capability of commanding the Emperor's time and attention. He was illusive and unattainable in every possible way, and yet she coincidentally had a mutual contact with him. It was a long shot, but if there was anyone that could be of any use in the situation, it was this guy. Sango looked down at the clock on her radio as she scrolled through the contacts on her cellphone. There were only twenty minutes left until the curfew was active. She was cutting it close with this request. As Sango made the call, holding the phone up to her ear, she glanced at the other girl. Kagome was doubled over in her seat, head closer to her knees as she covered her weeping face. Though she didn't make any noise, Sango saw the tell-tale jumping of Kagome's shoulders as her body was wracked with quiet sobs. The older girl's heart went out to her and she hoped that the call wouldn't get sent to voicemail. Fate was on their side it seemed, because a familiarly disgruntled voice answered the call and Sango let out a sigh of relief. She didn't take offense to his abrasive tone, not after years of getting used to it.

"I need you to come over tonight… you've got twenty minutes, you can-… okay, okay! Just listen for a sec. There's someone I think really needs your help… Well, she seems to know your Nii-san… Don't be a sarcastic asshole. I mean that she knows him personally or something. Just get over here and help me out." As Sango spoke to her ornery friend, her brown eyes never left Kagome's crumbled form. It nearly broke her heart to see Kagome in such a state, especially since there was very little that Sango could do to help. The person on the other side of the phone finally agreed to come over. "Thanks. See you soon." After ending the call, Sango reached across the space between herself and Kagome to place a soothing hand on the girl's bare back.

It was meant as a comforting gesture, but as she rubbed gentle circles along Kagome's shoulder blades and neck, Sango felt a strange and uneven pattern beneath her fingers. While the skin was soft and there weren't any apparent deformities in Kagome's posture that would cause an issue, Sango realized that the surface of her back was marred with an array of old scars. Upon closer examination, Sango was aghast at the gnarly sight. Kagome's doubled-over position caused her makeshift clothing to pull further down on her torso, exposing the map of old wounds. There wasn't much in the way of discoloration, in fact at first glance the scars were barely noticeable, but the uneven ridges and valleys of the healed injuries was undeniable proof of Kagome's past abuse. Sango continued to rub Kagome's back, ignoring her own uneasiness, because it seemed to effectively sooth her. However, the concern most prevalent in her mind was begging to know what Kagome had gone through to be left with such severe mutilation.

Updated 4.11.19


	22. Jynweythek Ylow

A/N: I am so so so sorry you guys! This update was way over due and I didn't mean to make ya'll wait so long. Unfortunately, real life rears its ugly head and keeps me away from my computer. And I've got a touch of depression, so my motivation has been lacking as well. BUT! I am determined to keep updating and I WILL finish this story. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

P.S.: The song that inspired this chapter, in large, was 'Jynweythek Ylow' from the Marie Antionette soundtrack. It's got no words and is a very beautiful song.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This chapter was edited by my beta and reuploaded on 7/9/2018.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Twenty-One: Jynweythek Ylow

Sango gave Kagome a few minutes to calm down before they exited the car. She seemed a bit disoriented. Her attention kept shifting from one thing to another, and her balance was off-kilter, made evident by the way her bare feet stumbled over each other on the cold cement ground. Kagome's appearance was almost haggard thanks to the dirt-stained clothes, muddy feet, and the dishevelment of her long black hair. Truthfully, she was suffering from the absence of the Jewel's borrowed energy. Hunger pains caused her empty stomach to lurch with nausea, and the day's physical exertion had taken a toll on her body. After locking the car, Sango approached Kagome's side and noticed the weary expression.

"Come on, Kagome." The twenty-one-year-old linked her arm through the other girl's, assuring Kagome that she'd have something to lean on should gravity and exhaustion overwhelm her. She offered no resistance in following Sango's lead. Keeping the Shikon No Tama tucked away at her side, Kagome gave Sango an appreciative smile before they started walking towards a clear glass door. It connected the parking garage to the front lobby of the seven-story apartment complex. The falling rain that slapped against the pavement outside, as well as the other ambient sounds of a modern world, was unpleasantly perplexing for the new arrival. Kagome's limited understanding of her new surroundings made everything exponentially more puzzling and daunting. All she wanted was a warm meal and a place to rest for the night. Rescuing humanity could wait another day.

Sango's over-active mind worried about the apartment staff and other resident's reactions if they happened to notice Kagome's disconcerting appearance. More than a few of them were nosey and advantageous. It would only take one phone call to the police to provide sufficient reason for them to be at Sango's door with a search warrant. Solidarity among Ningen was severely lacking these past few centuries, especially in such urban areas where the two races were forced to co-exist and interact. The old sayings 'only the strong survive' and 'no honor among thieves' truly applied, thus breeding a sense of paranoia in the collective Ningen subconscious.

Fortunately, the apartment office was vacant of employees. Trying to maintain some composure and appear as inconspicuous as possible, Sango calmly ushered Kagome through the open area towards a back hallway. The apartment complex wasn't the worst in terms of furnishings and decorations, but it would benefit from a fresh coat of paint and a thorough cleaning. Kagome stayed close to Sango as they passed down a short hallway, but her curious gaze stayed fixated on the intriguing light fixtures, wall decorations, and strange furniture. At the end of the hallway were two elevators on the right, and across from that was a wall of mailboxes. Each small, rectangular alcove was assigned to a specific apartment unit. There were enough of them to take up a majority of the wall's surface. A young man was crouched down to open his designated mailbox located on the bottom row and didn't take notice of the approaching pair. He was dressed in grey sweatpants and a faded blue t-shirt, but the casual look was just as odd to Kagome as Sango's ranger uniform.

The loud 'ping' that signaled the elevator car's arrival to the ground floor startled Kagome, and the brushed metal doors slid open to allow another tenant to exit first. An elderly woman who had come to fetch her mail was surprised to see Sango and her strangely dressed companion standing there. A wrinkled face was momentarily smoothed when her silver brow lifted towards a greying hairline. Sango forced a polite smile and stepped aside for the older woman, attempting to hide Kagome in the process. Still weakened in a hunger-and-fatigue induced daze, Kagome's confused reaction to Sango's sudden movement was somewhat delayed.

"Sango, you're positively soaked! Did you have a difficult time at work? Who is this with you?" The woman craned her neck to get a look at the girl, who was blatantly out of place in her strange clothes and disheveled appearance. She was one of Sango's neighbors on the fifth floor and had a penchant for gossip and invasiveness. Sango usually tolerated her irritating behavior to keep the peace between them, but her patience was already wearing thin and it wouldn't survive dealing with a nosey old woman today.

"I just got caught in the rain, is all." She spoke with a nonchalant, dismissive tone. "And this is my cousin visiting from out of town." As Sango kept Kagome positioned behind her, she expertly navigated the both of them into the elevator car once the old woman had stepped out. Kagome stumbled with the awkward dance and wanted to voice her frustration. However, her attention was stolen by an array of circular buttons on the elevator panel. Sango was so familiar with its layout that she needn't look before pressing the button that would take them to the fifth floor. "Have a nice evening, Nita-san!" With a sugary-sweet tone, Sango maintained her smile as the elevator doors closed before the old woman got a chance to respond.

"Sango-san?" Kagome looked at the taller girl curiously, wishing they could converse without misunderstanding each other. Just as Sango turned around, the elevator gave a rattling lurch as the cables and counterweights began pulling it towards the fifth floor. The unfamiliar movement frightened Kagome, who did not enjoy her center of gravity being altered, and she nervously backed into the nearest corner. The elevator's cold walls chilled Kagome's bare shoulders as she pressed against them. Her blue eyes watched Sango, gauging her reaction to the situation they were in. So long as Sango remained calm, Kagome would too.

"It's okay, Kagome." Sango gave the younger girl a halfway smile as she fished a cellphone and keys from the back pocket of her pants. As the elevator car ascended past each floor, the same loud 'ping' sounded from the speaker situated below the array of buttons. The ride was short-lived, which Kagome appreciated, and she eagerly departed the elevator once the doors open again. Sango stepped out into the hallway with Kagome and nudged her to move left down the long corridor. The walls were beige and the carpet had once been navy blue, but it was stained and discolored after years of wear and tear. There were identical white doors that lined both sides of the hallway, evenly spaced far apart from each other. Kagome's mind raced with possibilities as to what was behind each one. She knew that there weren't any Youkai inside the massive building, none that she could sense anyway, and she worried that Sango wouldn't take her to Sesshoumaru. The Jewel was still in her left palm, and Kagome gave it a gentle squeeze to keep its aura as indistinguishable as possible. The two remained quiet as they walked down the hallway, stopping at the last door on the left. While Sango unlocked it, Kagome stood to the side and absentmindedly curled her toes against the carpet beneath her feet.

"I'm home!" With a slightly raised voice, Sango called out into the apartment once she pushed the door open. "You both made it, right?" Figuring that there was someone else already inside, Kagome gripped the Jewel tightly in her hand and stayed close to Sango as they filtered past the threshold. Inside the apartment there was a small section of tiled floor that extended just a few feet from the door and along the wall. A wooden rack was already stocked with various pairs of shoes, and Sango stopped to toe off her muddy boots before moving forward. Kagome felt reassured by the familiar act of removing one's shoes before walking into a home; at least some things hadn't changed.

Sango made sure to secure the door's many locks before she ventured further into the apartment. Her sock-clad feet padded quietly across the white carpet as she maneuvered around a circular wooden coffee table and towards a brightly lit area hidden from Kagome's view. Lights had already been turned on, allowing Kagome a moment to observe the space before a masculine voice shouted out from an unseen area.

"Fucking finally! Cutting it kind of close, Sango." He spoke the same indecipherable language as Sango, and yet his warning tone told Kagome that the person had just been concerned for her. As she remained at the door, shifting her weight nervously and trying to reign in the need to relieve herself after 500 years, Kagome's blue eyes scanned the apartment and examined every object in it. There was a black couch against the wall to her left. Catty-corner to it was an overstuffed and worn-out green armchair that had been purchased at a second-hand store. To Kagome's right there was a shorter section of wall that didn't extend all the way to connect with the perpendicular wall. A wooden structure was pushed against it, and on it was a flat screen television and other electronic devices which with Kagome wasn't familiar.

There were open spaces on either side of the right wall that allowed for passage into other areas of the apartment. Furthest from Kagome, where the male voice had originated, was the dining and kitchen area. A few paces behind the green armchair, Kagome saw a humble dining table and four wooden stools tucked neatly beneath it. Where the right wall ended nearest to Kagome was another shorter hallway. It was shrouded in darkness since the ceiling light in that area was not turned on. There was, however, a sliver of light peeking from the bottom of one of the doors. Kagome would later discover that the rooms located down that small hallway were two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, and a small coat closet at the very end.

Unsure of what to do with herself, Kagome chose to remain near Sango and hurried across the living room to catch up to her in the kitchen. When she came around the corner, Sango and her male companion were in the midst of a serious looking conversation. He was standing against a tall, black box with his arms folded across his chest and an unamused expression on his handsome face, complete with striking indigo eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black gym shorts and a white wife-beater, revealing the evidence of a physically demanding job that had built an impressive musculature on his tall frame. His black hair was just long enough to be collected into a short ponytail at the base of his skull.

"I know, I'm sorry. But there's a reason." Sango stepped closer to him, looking contrite as her lovely face shifted into a softer expression. Kagome swallowed her nerves as she quietly observed the two, wondering what their relationship was. There was something about the man that resonated with Kagome. It was unlike the familiarity she felt towards Sango, but something akin to a deeply rooted similarity between her and him.

"And that would be?" His tone was incredulous. Sango turned her face towards Kagome and she gestured for her to approach them. The man finally noticed Kagome and a perplexed expression came over his face. Kagome's dainty feet padded across the tiled kitchen floor as she moved towards Sango, all while she and the unknown man locked identical bemused gazes.

"This is Kagome. I, um… I found her." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, letting the younger girl know that she was the subject of the conversation. Kagome glanced back at Sango momentarily before the stranger spoke to her.

"Because that's normal…" He muttered under his breath before pulling a friendly smile for Kagome. Despite the odd circumstances of her attire and general appearance, he could see Kagome's natural beauty and a spirit of kindness within her. "Hi, Kagome. I'm Miroku. It's good to meet you." In another gesture that conjured feelings of familiarity and reassurance for Kagome, Miroku unfolded his arms as he gave the newcomer a casual bow at the waist. A timid smile tugged at Kagome's lips as she returned the gesture, bowing deeply at the waist with her hands placed demurely in front of her. The reverences shown to him made Miroku and Sango feel somewhat awkward, but it was also charming in its own way. Kagome straightened her back again and looked between Miroku and Sango with an expectant gaze.

"She doesn't understand anything, except for a few words here and there." Sango explained calmly, watching as Kagome began investigating different objects on the dark granite counter behind them. Miroku kept his eyes on Kagome as well, though he listened to Sango's every word. He felt a strange pull towards the girl and yet he couldn't put his finger on a clear reason or concise description as to why. "When she does speak, it sounds like Old Japanese. All I've managed to find out is her name and that she has some kind of connection to the Tennou-sama. I think she has something to do with what's on the news." Sango glanced at Miroku to see his expression change to one of surprised confusion, which she nodded to in agreement.

"I'm getting this weird feeling from her… I don't understand it. Why did you bring her here?" Miroku's body gave an involuntary shiver despite not being cold at all. While Sango monitored Kagome's inquisitive investigation of their junk drawers and cupboards, she tried to conceal her sheepish guilt with a cool exterior.

"I don't know…" She replied casually, doing everything to not make eye contact with Miroku. He narrowed his dark purple eyes at her, instantly seeing through the ruse.

"What are you going to do with her?" He questioned deeper, watching as Sango's patience began to crack. Kagome was oblivious to their conversation and kept herself busy with admiring Sango's collection of measuring cups.

"I don't know." Sango's tone was clipped now, and she finally looked back at Miroku as if to emphasize her frustration with him. It was like he didn't understand that she didn't have all the answers.

"I'm trying to work with you. I really am." He said in a false chipper voice. "But you're making it a little difficult, Sango." Miroku knew he was toeing around a delicate subject with his partner, who was never a fan of being questioned over and over. However, there could be serious repercussions that Sango hadn't considered or had completely disregarded. "What if the police come looking for her? I really don't want to be arrested again." The sensitive subject of his arrest record was usually avoided as much as possible, if only to ease Sango's guilt and anxiety around it. The mention of possible legal consequences gave her pause as she looked back at Kagome, this time with a mixture of doubt and regret in her chestnut eyes.

Kagome's back was turned to them as she explored the inside of a microwave, allowing both Miroku and Sango a view of the scars that marred her shoulder blades and the nape of her neck. Neither of them made comment on it, but they did exchange grave looks that said enough.

"That's not going to happen, Miroku. Kagome made it clear to me that she knows the Tennou-sama, so I called-" Sango's words were rudely interrupted when Miroku quickly inferred who she was about to name. Beside them, Kagome sniffed the inside of a plastic jar that contained potent curry powder. She sneezed when the scent irritated her senses, momentarily pulling Sango's attention.

"Please… please, don't tell me that you asked him to come over." Miroku's concern over a possible impending arrest was replaced by a greater fear of who Sango had invited to their home. Unaware of the ulterior reasons for Miroku's reluctance, Sango made a skeptical face as she nodded her head.

"Well, yeah. He's gonna talk to her. I couldn't think of anyone else who might actually help." To her surprise, Miroku doubled over as if in pain and ran his hands through his loosely bound hair before letting out a begrudging moan. This caught Kagome's attention and she looked over her shoulder at the lamenting man, wondering if this was his normal behavior.

"No, no, no, no! He's gonna be so pissed!" Now struck with fear and panic, Miroku almost looked comical as he folded his arms and nervously tapped his barefoot, apparently contemplating the idea to run and hide. Sango's gaze was already a naturally striking thing, but when she fixed her brow stubbornly and looked intently at her boyfriend's guilty face, it was like a tractor beam of guilt-inducing righteousness.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sternly, keeping her taller boyfriend trapped in his place. With a reluctant groan he bowed his head in shame and muttered an honest answer.

"I called in sick today." Miroku shut his eyes and instinctually flinched away from Sango, already knowing what her response would be.

"You WHAT?!" Her voice rose higher than before, alarming Kagome. Sango was seething as she faced her boyfriend, who cowered before her smaller form. Kagome had never seen a woman stand up to a man in such an aggressive way. The sight of a man submitting to chastisement in front of another person offended her outdated sensibilities. Did Sango not fear being punished for her defiance and hostility? Backing away, Kagome tried to make herself as small as possible as she kept her eyes downcast in the hopes of not being involved in their squabble.

"I'm sorry! I just really wanted to stay home today. I'm still recovering from last week." Miroku used the excuse of being injured on the job to evade chores and responsibilities all week, which Sango had allowed due to her compassionate nature. Not anymore.

"Miroku, don't. You'll get no sympathy from me. I can't believe you'd do something like that without telling me! Now one of us has to work this weekend." Despite being a two-income household, Sango and Miroku's living expenses didn't allow for much wiggle room when it regarded budgeting. There was a third person in their lives that had to be cared for as well, and that person was even more important to Sango than Miroku was. Her frugality was the only thing keeping all three of them fed and sheltered.

"Hey! You're not so innocent. You didn't even warn me that you were bringing home a complete stranger that may or may not be causing Youkai to go crazy." In a display of confidence, Miroku risked upsetting Sango even more by holding a mirror up to expose her own shortsighted choices. Such a move would either end the fight or backfire horrifically in his face. A few moments passed between the couple where neither said anything, daring each other to back down. Kagome waited on baited breath for the outcome of the confusing situation.

"Fine." Willing to acknowledge her own mistakes, Sango dropped her confrontational attitude with a sigh and softened her expression. "Even?" She still wouldn't smile at Miroku, who also couldn't muster a grin in her direction either, but the two weren't so arrogant or stubborn that they couldn't move on from petty arguments.

"Even." Miroku leaned in towards Sango, and for a moment Kagome thought the two were going to kiss. However, in typical Sango style, the twenty-one-year-old turned her face at the last second so that Miroku was only able to peck her cheek. Instead of a new disagreement being sparked, laughter bubbled up from out of nowhere. Kagome watched, wide-eyed and baffled, as Miroku and Sango challenged each other in every conceivable way without her incurring any physical punishment. Had Kagome behaved in such a way with any older male in front of others, there'd be no hesitation in her being painfully disciplined.

"You guys don't even try to be quiet anymore. I swear, you bicker about the dumbest stuff." A disgruntled young voice came from the living room, pulling everyone's attention in that direction just as a teenaged boy came into view. His dark brown hair was unkempt with the sides shaved quite short compared to the length on top, which was an indication of the current popular style. He was rather tall and lanky, having recently gone through a growth spurt, and his voice seemed to waver between adolescence and maturity. As he approached the crowded kitchen, the teenager rubbed his left eye while keeping the other open and fixed on the cellphone in his hand.

"Kohaku?" Sango's expression was ever-changing as it fleeted between joy, confusion, sadness, and excitement. She looked at her younger brother as if he was totally unrecognizable and completely familiar at the same time. Miroku looked at his girlfriend with mild concern, but he and Kagome remained silent as they watched the siblings reunite. Kohaku looked up from his phone when he heard his sister's strained voice and instantly his own face reflected similar emotions expressed by Sango.

"Sango?" His dark brow knitted together and he rubbed the right temple on his head. Without hesitation, Sango closed the distance between herself and Kohaku and pulled the younger teen into a tight embrace. Instead of acting bothered by the affectionate display, which was his characteristic response to most things, Kohaku readily hugged his older sister and reveled in a moment that felt long denied to them. Kagome watched the tender moment with the vague understanding that they were brother and sister, but neither she nor Miroku realized that this was also the reunion of their reincarnated souls. Keitaro and Asano's lingering spirits recognizing one another in Kohaku and Sango, and the bond that had been forged nearly five hundred years prior was rekindled.

"Are you okay?" Almost overcome with emotion, Sango's chestnut eyes were brimming with tears as she pulled back to examine her younger brother's freckled face. She kept her hands on his shoulders and Kohaku returned the gesture by gently grasping her forearms as he smiled back. "You have any problems getting home?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded. "School let out early for the curfew and Narita-san invited me to stay with him. But my head's been killing me all day, so I came home." The notion of her younger brother in any discomfort upset Sango, almost to a disproportional degree. Kohaku soothed her worries before she insisted on trying various home remedies. "I feel a lot better now." Kohaku's attention was drawn from Sango to the stranger behind her. "Who's she?" He and Sango lowered their arms and moved on to the more pressing issue at hand.

"That's Kagome. She needs help, so I asked Miroku's boss to come over." Sango scratched her nose as she turned to face Kagome, who was still lost in confusion as all three spoke their odd language around her. They were all looking at her, with Kohaku and Miroku being the least friendly, and Kagome hid the Jewel behind her back once again.

"What's he going to do?" Kohaku resumed the disposition of a grumpy, allusive teenager as he maneuvered around Sango to stand next to Miroku in front of the refrigerator. Irritated with having to explain it again, Sango didn't bother with the minor details of the story.

"She knows his brother, I think." She stepped closer to Kagome and offered her a reassuring smile, which the younger girl only half-heartedly returned.

"Then why doesn't she just go to him? What if she gets us in trouble?" Kohaku didn't know to not ask Sango those questions, but Miroku should have been wise enough to know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Thank you! My thoughts exactly," He chimed in, which earned another angry outburst from Sango.

"Shut up! What's done is done, so just drop it." Kohaku and Miroku instantly stiffened their backs and shut their mouths, exchanging looks with one another as Sango took a calming breath. In that moment a familiar and embarrassing sound came from Kagome's direction. Clutching her stomach, she had a pained expression on her face which, when paired with that particular sound, made it clear that she was starving for food.

"Sango-san," The seventeen-year-old made a pleading expression as she looked to her older friend and made a gesture towards her open mouth with her fingertips. Quick to understand, Sango nodded eagerly and turned to Miroku, who stood at attention like a soldier regarding his general.

"Did you fix dinner?" She asked patiently, attempting to give Miroku the benefit of the doubt that he would be at least that conscientious.

"Does ramen count as dinner? That's all we got." He remarked sheepishly, which sparked the fires of Hell in Sango's furious eyes. Kohaku had to pinch his nose from letting out a guffaw from Miroku's ineptitude. His silly behavior caught Kagome's attention, which nearly made her want to chuckle as well. She managed a smile and bite her bottom lip before letting out a single laugh.

"You stayed home from work and couldn't even manage to go grocery shopping? Unbelievable." Just as Sango was revving up unleash another frustrated rant, she noticed Kagome shifting her weight and crossing her legs in the tale-tell sign of needing to pee. Realizing that was more important than tearing into her boyfriend, Sango huffed and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Make enough ramen for all of us and use whatever is left in the fridge. Don't fuck it up." Sango's warning words were made abundantly clear and effective by the way her eyes narrowed at Miroku.

"Okay, my sweet angel of love and forgiveness," Sucking up was of no use at this point and Sango disregarded the gushing pet names with a roll of her eyes.

"Kohaku, help him." She reached out to gently take Kagome's hand and led the younger girl past the boys who remained in the kitchen. "I'm sorry for not taking you to the bathroom sooner, Kagome." As the two girls moved through the living room and turned down the darkened hallway, Sango flipped a small switch on the wall beside the television. The ceiling light in the hallway instantly came on, which didn't startle Kagome nearly as much as before. They stopped at the middle door on the left wall, which was the shared bathroom built between two bedrooms. Sango pushed the door open, a concept that Kagome was beginning to accept, and reached in to flip the light switch. The tiled room was longer than it was wide, and there was hardly an empty space left on the walls or sink counter. The bathtub was built into the back wall, parallel to the door, and a white shower curtain was halfway drawn in front of it. Against the right wall, adjacent to the shower, were the toilet and sink. A large square mirror extended from behind the sink almost all the way to the ceiling. There was a cotton hand towel dangling from a decorative hook beside the mirror. The wood cabinets underneath the sink were of the same bamboo grain as those in the kitchen, and the granite counters were also the same dark mix of colors.

Kagome stepped into the small space before Sango and her attention was consumed by the various products and objects strewn haphazardly around the sink. There were hair products, shaving tools, tooth brushes, and everything else that three people required for their daily grooming and hygiene rituals. Along the left wall was a series of five hooks, which kept freshly used towels hung to dry until their next use. Sango watched her confused guest from the doorway, hoping to disprove her fears that Kagome didn't know how to use the appliances in the bathroom. When the younger girl looked back at her with anxious blue eyes, Sango let out a resigned sigh and stepped inside.

"Please, let this be easier than potty training Kohaku…" With a supportive smile meant to hide her chagrin, Sango shut the door and gave Kagome a thorough tour and demonstration of all that the bathroom had to offer. The shower and sink faucet had been the most astonishing revelations for Kagome, who was amazed by the ability to control the flow and temperature of water with just the turning of metal knobs. The toilet, while still intriguing, had startled Kagome with its loud flush. It caused her to cover her ears and Sango couldn't help but laugh. Once she was sure her guest knew what to do, Sango stepped out of the bathroom to allow Kagome a bit of privacy.

Left alone to her own devices, Kagome took a breath as she approached the intimidating toilet. Rolling the Jewel between her fingers had become a nervous tick by now, and it took a few seconds for her to muster the courage to lift the abundance of robes before sitting on the cold porcelain seat. However, the satisfaction of relieving herself and the efficiency of disposing the evidence quickly removed any trepidation Kagome had. Emptying chamber pots was a thing of the past! Needing both hands, Kagome opted to keep the Jewel hidden safely in the valley of her tightly constricted breasts. It took a minute or two before the flush of the toilet reached Sango's ears, who stood in the hallway to make sure everything went smoothly. She peeked inside and was relieved to see Kagome standing at the sink, awkwardly washing her hands. The two girls smiled at each other through the mirror.

"Come on. Food will be ready soon." Sango nodded her head towards the kitchen and led Kagome back through the hallway. The wonderful smell of cooking spices bombarded Kagome's senses, instantly causing her mouth to water and another lurch of her empty stomach caught Sango's attention. "Just give it a few minutes," She insisted upon seeing Kagome's dramatic expression. "Sit here and I'll bring you something to eat." Sango pulled out one of the wooden stools under the dining table for Kagome to sit across from Kohaku, who was already seated and waiting to be served. Kagome lowered herself onto the stool, which was still taller than any seat she'd encountered before, and watched Sango join Miroku in the kitchen.

Sighing ruefully, she looked across the table at Kohaku. His attention was on the cellphone, though he did eventually look up at Kagome after feeling her gaze linger on him. The two stared at each other with a blank look on their faces, though memories of a brief encounter were beginning to conjure for both of them. Kagome had only met Asano's younger brother a few brief times, but the boy sitting across from her had a striking resemblance to Keitaro.

"Keitaro," Kagome finally spoke up and leaned towards the fifteen-year-old, who made a confused face and tilted his head. Before Kohaku could respond, Sango was at the table placing steaming bowls of food in front of them.

"Kohaku," She reiterated to Kagome, who looked up at Sango with reluctant acceptance. Even if people looked the same, no one was who she remembered them to be. Once everyone was seated at the table with a bowl of freshly prepared ramen, they began to enjoy the fruits of Miroku's minimal labor. Kagome grinned beautifully as she spooned the hot broth and bits of vegetables, but something interrupted before any of them got a chance to sample the first bite. A loud high-pitch alarm suddenly permeated the room from three different sources. The closest was Kohaku's cellphone, which lit up with a message that announced the stroke of 5 o'clock and the commencement of the curfew. Sango and Miroku's phones, which were left in the kitchen, activated with the same message and alarm. They exchanged grave looks as Kohaku ended the alarm on his phone and Miroku got up to do the same for his and Sango's. The atmosphere until that point had been enjoyable, but now it was noticeably more serious. Kagome didn't understand why. The alarm was a reminder of their limited freedom and made Sango all the more concerned for their anticipated guest's prolonged arrival. Everyone ate in uncomfortable silence.

It didn't last very long though. Kagome knew that something was upsetting her generous hosts and wanted to reassure them, but she was too distracted by the rapture of eating food to care about anything else. The ramen was such a wonderfully complex dish, rife with various spices, ingredients, and textures. Kagome had never tasted something so delicious since her earliest years at the Western Palace. The available foods at the Kanpeki Temple had only grown more and more restricted as the war raged on. Living as a slave had also prevented Kagome from a varied or tasteful diet. She had no way of knowing that ramen, while a staple of Japanese cuisine, was also one of its most basic dishes (especially when made with instant noodles and cheap ingredients).

Unabashed in her enjoyment, Kagome paid no mind of her poor table etiquette as she began slurping down noodles and tearing off bites of pork with her teeth. Small moans of delight and relief made it past her fervent chewing and heavy breathing. Like a starved animal figuratively inhaling its food, not once did she pause to look up from the bowl or clean her chin. Sango had been lost in her own troubled mind when she finally looked up from the table to watch Kagome finish her ramen well before anyone else was even halfway done. Bringing the bowl to her lips, Kagome tipped it up and hungrily drank the remaining broth. Her loud gulps were all anyone could hear in the otherwise quiet apartment. A small portion of the broth escaped and trickled from the corner of her mouth to her chin, but Kagome didn't seem to notice or care.

"Ah~" With a deeply gratified sigh, she lowered the empty bowl back to the table and licked the salty remains from her lips. Her empty stomach was more stuffed than it had been in years, even before the hibernation, and Kagome was glad to experience the sensation again. Her stomach was even slightly distended. While her time spent in slumber hadn't left any negative physical effects, Kagome's body was already in the late stages of malnutrition before her entire world was catastrophically altered. She was only five-foot-four-inches tall, which was average in her time but slightly shorter by modern standards, and Kagome was clearly underweight for any point in time. Her arms were far too willowy, her ribs were pronounced beneath thin skin, and her once cherubic face looked gaunt. It was only by the Jewel's overflow of energy that Kagome managed to stay alive. Luckily, her body would regain a healthy weight after a few weeks of consistent and nutritious meals.

The others seated at the table were taken back by Kagome's unapologetically messy consumption of instant ramen, but the awkward tension was broken when Kohaku started to snicker against his control. Miroku and Sango were ready to chastise him for being so rude, but they were stopped when Kagome joined in on the laughter. Kagome's own sheepish feelings about her lack of decorum forced a nervous giggle out of her.

"Did you see how fast she finished that? She could totally be a competitive eater!" Kohaku chuckled as he brought another spoonful of broth to his mouth. Sango gave her younger brother a warning look, mixed with an endearing smile, and went back to enjoying her meal. Everyone was glad to be free of the evening's heavy and oppressive atmosphere. Little did they know, it was also the calming effect that Kagome naturally exuded that helped bring some levity to the moment.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

With dinner finished and Miroku washing the dishes as further punishment for his bad deeds, Sango convinced Kagome to take a shower. Kagome didn't resist the notion when Sango indicated that all the fantastic smelling potions lining the tub were of free use to her. Once the water was at the right temperature and a fresh towel was laid out for Kagome to use, Sango dismissed herself from the bathroom and promptly went to the master bedroom that she shared with Miroku. Already reclined on the bed reading a book, Miroku waited for her to join him.

"Where is he? You said he'd be here by five." Not wasting any time, Miroku set the reading material on the nightstand and jumped to the topic that was most concerning him. Sango looked back at her long-time boyfriend as she unfastened the buttons of her uniform shirt. There was a serious expression on his face and she knew it was due in part to his boss also being a very close friend.

"That's what I told him. I don't know why he's not here yet or why he hasn't texted." There was no shame or humility between the couple anymore. Sango didn't hesitate to strip down in front of Miroku as she changed into one of his worn-out t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. Since leaving the apartment was out of the question, there was no point in not getting comfortable. As Sango's tantalizing body mocked Miroku amorous nature, begging him to worship it with love and attention, he had to fight to maintain some semblance of seriousness.

"What if he got stopped by the police on the way here?" He posited, knowing that scenario was very likely to happen. Sango had just let her hair down when he mentioned the dangerous notion and she shook her long tresses loose with a bothered expression.

"Don't say that. I already feel guilty for asking him to come in the first place." All the scary possibilities that Miroku kept saying were already prevalent in Sango's mind. Hearing them out loud wasn't going to help the situation or get him there any faster. She kept a frown on her face as she crawled on the bed to sit beside Miroku, who was checking his phone for any possible updates from their late friend.

"Okay, then can we talk about that weird feeling Kagome is putting out?" The question confused Sango, who merely tilted her head with a confused expression.

"What weird feeling?" She asked. Miroku shrugged his shoulders as he thought of a way to explain it.

"It's hard to describe. I feel this electric, tingly sensation whenever I'm near her. I've never felt anything like this before. I thought I was having like a seizure or something when I first noticed it." Sango didn't want to discount Miroku's words, but what he suggested didn't make any sense to her.

"I don't feel anything like that coming from her," She mentioned absentmindedly as she rubbed her left calf, gauging the stubble for how many days she could put off shaving.

"Yeah well, if I noticed it then I'm pretty sure Youkai will too. It's like she's some energy source that might attract them here. Maybe that's what sent them into such a fucking frenzy in the first place." Miroku was rambling at this point, throwing out any idea that came to mind as it pertained to Kagome's oddly coincidental arrival. It was by chance that Miroku noticed Sango turning her guilt-ridden face away from him. "There's something you aren't telling me. What do you know?"

"Okay fine," Unable to hide the whole truth from him, Sango broke down and revealed all that she had experienced with the mysterious girl. "When I found her, she had this big chunk of glass stuck in her foot. I pulled it out and I knew it was gonna need stitches. But by the time we got back to the ranger station, the cut was almost completely healed!" It was a known fact that only Youkai and some Hanyou possessed abilities like hyper-healing. Ningen weren't capable of recovering so quickly from their wounds. The fact that Kagome had done so was irrefutable proof that she wasn't completely human, leaving them with the question of what she could possibly be.

"What the fuck? How?" Miroku glanced towards their shut bedroom door, paranoid that Kagome was standing behind it and listening to them.

"I have no idea. I almost thought she could be Youkai, or maybe Hanyou. But she's not. Kagome's something completely different." Sango understood why Miroku felt so concerned and distrustful of their guest, so she didn't push for him to accept it as quickly as she had. The connection that she felt with Kagome, as vague and inexplicable as it was, made it easy to extend her trust and loyalty.

"Yeah, no shit." Miroku let out a heavy breath as he reclined back onto the pillows behind him. Sango remained sitting crossed-legged and looked down at her boyfriend sympathetically.

"Let's just wait for him to get here. If she really does know the Tennou-sama, he'll know what to do." The idea made sense in theory. In actuality, there were too many unknown variables that could spell disaster for them all. Indigo colored eyes met Sango's gaze with an anxious look of their own.

"Sango, what if he doesn't come? It's not safe to keep Kagome here. It'd be better to turn her in before we're caught hiding her." At this point, Miroku and Sango's hands found each other and were locked in a gentle grip.

"Miroku, please don't ask me to do that." Sango implored him, allowing a few of her defensive walls to break. Her dark brow knitted together as a fervent expression of remorse and fear revealed itself. "You saw the scars on her back. She's obviously been through something terrible. If Kagome got hurt while in police custody, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Tears stung Sango's eyes, but she shut them before any could escape; she hated to cry. Realizing the depth of her feelings, Miroku backed down from his argument and pulled Sango to lay down next to him. His strong arms circled her smaller frame, which melted against him as they found a comfortable position.

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." Cementing his apology with a kiss to the top of Sango's head, the two slipped into a relaxed silence. It didn't take long, less than a minute, before they got caught up in the emotional moment and were kissing. Though they fought and bickered like teenagers, the depth of their commitment and affection to one another was infallible. As the heat and desire built between them, spurring Sango to roll on top of Miroku and straddle his waist, a call came in on his phone. Neither wanted to cut their make-out session short, and before Miroku reached towards the nightstand for his phone, he and Sango stole a few more kisses.

"Hey, what's up?" Miroku was disappointed that the caller wasn't his boss, but instead one of the other apartment tenants who lived on another floor. As he listened to the older man speak, Sango crawled off Miroku's lap and decided to gather some clothes for Kagome. The strange robes she had been wearing were now in the dirty clothes hamper, to either get washed or be thrown in the dumpster. She was headed out the door with a few folded articles in hand when Miroku stopped her by rudely snapping his fingers. Halting mid-step, Sango looked back at her boyfriend with an irate expression, but his ashen face made her reconsider starting another argument. Miroku had the phone trapped between his shoulder and ear as he crawled off the bed, still listening to the words of warning from his other-floor neighbor.

"What is it?" Sango mouthed quietly, but Miroku just held up a finger.

"Thank you, Hide-san. You can always come to me if you run out. We've got plenty. Goodnight." Miroku ended the phone call as he approached Sango, who faced him with a curious expression. "Youkai are searching Ogikubo. Hide-san has friends that live a few blocks away from here and they've already been visited. It's only a matter of time before they're at our door." The revelation caused all the color to drain from Sango's face.

Despite laws and bills being passed to ensure equality between the races, there were still many loopholes that were easily abused by Youkai to maintain their advantages over Ningen and Hanyou. Illegal search and seizure laws were a joke because the authorities only needed to make up an excuse to enter any private residence they wanted. The laws permitted them to stand at the entrance of the domicile and look inside, but they needed a court-ordered warrant to legally search the space in depth without probable cause. However, should they sense something that gave them reason to suspect any illicit activities, the officers only needed to notify their commander and announce their suspicion for the residents to hear before having full authority to venture further inside. Of course, the validity of their suspicions was never called into question, even when nothing illegal was discovered. There weren't any reprimands for the unnecessary use of force during their investigations either.

The right to privacy was only an illusion, and any wise Ningen knew to stock their home with ample supplies of Youkai-deterrent candles and incense, which were still considered legal despite the abundant outcry from Youkai law enforcement. The incense and candles were specifically designed to dull and irritate delicate Youkai senses, as well as disorient them to the point of incapacitation after prolonged exposure. The candles did all this while also being completely harmless to Ningen. It was their only legal means of defense and at least leveled the playing field a few more degrees in their favor. Youkai were far less inclined to search a house or apartment with acrid smoke and fumes debilitating their senses of sight and smell. Pretty soon, the apartment complex's hallways would be filled with the collective smell of various weaponized candles and incense.

"I'll light the candles." Sango's words and movement were quick as she sprinted into the kitchen to retrieve a box of matches, while also keeping Kagome's change of clothes tucked under her arm. Almost every flat surface in her apartment had at least one of the deterring candles on it, and there was one incense burner for each room as well.

"I got the incense." Miroku chimed in as he rummaged through the small drawer in his bedside table looking for a lighter. Both he and Sango knew that there was very little else they could do to protect themselves from an intruding Youkai, but it was better than giving in without a fight. Within minutes most of the candles were lit and incense burners were producing thin ribbons of smoke that slowly overtook the apartment. Sango passed by the bathroom on her way to Kohaku's room, noting the sound of running water. Knocking gently on his door, she heard the low beat of his music being turned down before his voice allowed her to come in. The messy room was typical for someone his age and Sango had stopped fighting with him to keep it neat. Kohaku was seated at his desktop computer and watching videos posted to his favorite social media site when Sango stepped inside.

"What's up?" He didn't bother looking away from the bright screen when acknowledging his sister. Sango was a ball of anxiety, but she tried to tamper her panicky tendencies since the last thing she wanted was to alarm her little brother.

"Just wanted to light the candle in here. Do you need any incense?" She kept her voice even and casual. Kohaku struck the keyboard's spacebar, pausing the video, and swiveled around in his chair to face Sango. She was at his nightstand holding a lit match against the candle's wick. The younger sibling already understood what the situation had become due to the way her hands trembled.

"No, I got enough." He responded in a bored tone, though he watched her with a skeptical eye. "Are they in the building?" Kohaku's blunt question quickly reminded Sango just how perceptive her baby brother was.

"Not yet. But they're in the area." She replied. Kohaku simply nodded and turned back to his computer. There was an incense burner located on his desk with an unfinished stick left in the stand. Sango crossed the floor to light the burnt tip, keeping the match's flame protected from wind with her hand.

"Have you seen this?" Kohaku nudged Sango's arm with his elbow and gestured to the computer monitor. Sango waved the match until the flame died and hovered over her brother's shoulder to see the screen. It was a social media post that was in the process of going viral, complete with picture and video to back up the poster's claim - _'Real Onryo Spotted in the Suicide Forest!'_ Sango's eyes widened as she read over the written portion, realizing that the frantic couple from earlier must have followed her misguided advice. They even mentioned her as an 'unnamed forest ranger'. "Is that Kagome?" Kohaku asked as they stared at the snapshot captured of at the lake. To anyone else it really did appear to be some ghostly apparition determined on stealing someone's soul, but Sango knew better.

"This isn't good." As the post garnered more and more attention, dots would be connected by the authorities. It wouldn't take them long to discover that Kagome had come from the Aokigahara Forest and that Sango had been the ranger on duty during that time. There was a veritable paper trail that would get her arrested and charged. If convicted, she'd face significant jail time and probation. The dreadful expression on Sango's face did not go unnoticed by her younger brother.

"Sango?" His voice was uncommonly timid now, hinting at the fear that crept into the back of his mind. Sango pulled her gaze away from the computer screen and looked down at her brother. Seeing the fear behind Kohaku's dark eyes spurred her to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Kohaku." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, despite the chair's back standing between them. "Everything is going to be okay." With her cheek pressing into the back of his soft head, Sango made sure that Kohaku couldn't see the terrified expression on her face.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Steam hung in the air as Kagome stepped over the bathtub's short wall and onto the absorbent rug placed there to collect excess water. Her recently scrubbed skin was bright pink after the first hot bath in years and Kagome felt clean and new again. Her young, nubile body was the product of a labor-intensive life, marked with abuse and malnutrition. Fortunately, nothing had extinguished the natural beauty that prevailed despite it all. Hanging on the wall to her right was a fresh towel, which Sango indicated that Kagome was to use to dry off. The material was thicker than the fabrics Kagome remembered using after a bath, but its cotton texture worked surprisingly well to soak up the moisture on her body.

Holding it to her chest, Kagome approached the sink as she raked her fingers through the dark damp tresses that reached well past the small of her back. Her blue eyes gravitated to a small ceramic bowl residing amongst the sink's cluttered items. Inside it, the Shikon No Tama dimly glowed with its alluring halo of pink. With all her energy going into keeping the Jewel's presence a secret, Kagome felt her strength weening bit by bit. Eating and showering had done wonders to replenish her empty stores, but nothing would help more than resting for a few hours. Sighing softly, Kagome blinked and tried to refocus her mind. She reached out to the fogged mirror with a flat palm and waved a clear streak across the reflective surface.

Her reflection, now visible and detailed, stared back at Kagome as if she'd never seen her own likeness before. The person in the mirror, stripped of everything and left in the most basic state, was almost unrecognizable when compared to the image that Kagome had of herself. When had her cheeks become so hollow? Her timid hand came up to touch a protruding collarbone. Swallowing her nerves, Kagome tentatively moved the towel away so to gauge the various changes in her body. Her humble breasts were still firm, sitting high and pert with youthfulness, but hardly indicative of her age. The expansion of her flat stomach and sides were toned. Her wide hips flared into the attractive curvature of supple buttocks and firm thighs. At the apex of her legs, a mound of dark hair reminded Kagome that this was the body of a woman, as did the pink nipples that hardened in the cold air.

By most accounts Kagome was beautiful. However, upon closer inspection her flaws became more and more pronounced. The indentation below and along her ribs was a glaring reminder of her previous life. Her hip bones jutted out in a sickly way, as did her shoulder blades. While shifting her torso and spying other angles of her body, Kagome noticed the angry mark on her left side just below her ribs. It was from the spear's razor edge that had just barely avoided causing a fatal injury. Though it was only slightly pinker than the rest of her skin and just five inches in length, Kagome couldn't help but consider it a horrendous sight. Needing to hide it, she returned the towel to her chest and kept the fabric pinned tightly under each arm.

Kagome turned towards the bathroom door but couldn't tear her gaze away from the mirror, still trapped by her reflection. With just her front covered by the towel, Kagome caught a glimpse of the back of her shoulder. The side profile of her body that she had visible access to was not conducive for a thorough examination. As she positioned herself facing away from the mirror, Kagome craned her neck to look over her boney shoulder at the reflection. From the small of her back and all the way to the nape of her neck, stretching from one shoulder to the other, was an intersecting network of horrific scars. Each healed slash was differentiated by size and discoloration, determined by the severity of the initial injury. Some areas had been struck more times than others. Her right shoulder had the worst degree of scarification. Kagome stretched her left arm across her chest to reach around and gently touch one of the raised wounds.

Memories of her torture flashed across Kagome's mind, instantly returning her to the most humiliating and excruciating moment of her life. She felt the chilling splash of water beat down on her again, the hot sting of thin bamboo reeds scraping her back, and the relentless searing pain that had overwhelmed her senses. The air was sucked from Kagome's lungs as hot tears welled up in her bright azure eyes. Mouth agape, she tried to take in another breath, but all Kagome could produce was a small croak before the tears started to pour. She was atrocious. Any positive image that Kagome had of herself was instantly dashed and replaced by a revolting misconception. All she saw in her reflection was a monstrous over-exaggeration of her mutilated visage.

As her chest heaved with each breath, Kagome felt the world beginning to shift and sway. It was as if the walls were closing in around her, yet she was unable to free herself from the mirror's trapping reflection. Her knees buckled and Kagome collapsed onto the bathroom floor, where she curled into a ball and wept. There was a loud ringing in her ears, intensifying with each passing moment and deafening her to the world. A multitude of emotions crashed over Kagome, debilitating her as they demanded to be acknowledged and remembered. She felt nauseous as she laid on the floor gasping and sobbing. That was until a soothing caress diluted the turbulent chaos overtaking the seventeen-year-old. The deafening ring died down, her lungs expanded without resistance, and the spinning feeling slowed to absolute stillness.

With her eyes still shut, Kagome was left wondering what the source of comfort was. She momentarily thought it was her father, someone who had not occupied her thoughts in quite some time. Then she thought it was the four Kami trapped inside the Shikon No Tama, reaching out to sooth their chosen guardian. When Kagome opened her bleary eyes and looked up, it was Sango kneeling beside her on the bathroom floor. Having come in during Kagome's outburst, Sango also thought to cover her with the towel before deciding to gently stroke her damp head in the same way her own mother used to.

"Sango-san…" Kagome whimpered pitifully, earning a beautifully kind smile from the older girl. Sango merely shook her head and continued administering the tender comfort to Kagome. She waited patiently for Kagome to fully recover before helping her to stand and was gracious enough to not bring attention to Kagome's naked state. Though they couldn't fluently speak with each other, Sango picked up that Kagome didn't want to see her reflection by the way she refused to face the mirror. Obviously rattled from the intense experience, Kagome was almost childlike in how dependent she became on Sango's support and guidance.

Sango showed Kagome the set of clothes she picked for her to wear, which was a pair of Miroku's basketball shorts and one of Kohaku's old t-shirts that he'd outgrown a year ago. Getting dressed was comical enough to alleviate the melancholy atmosphere because neither article made sense to Kagome. The shirt fit well enough, but she was uncomfortable with how tight the collar felt around her neck. Kagome kept pulling on it and making disgruntled expressions. Eventually Sango couldn't reign in her amused giggles and the two had a good laugh. Getting Kagome to accept wearing the shorts was even more hilarious. The elastic waistband fit snuggly at the swell of her hips, but the length proved to be very distracting. Even though the shorts stopped below her knees, she kept tugging them further down each time Sango pulled them back up. It was one of the laziest outfits imaginable, but Kagome looked as if she was the most uncomfortable she'd ever been in her life.

Sango and Kagome were still in the bathroom brushing her freshly washed hair and goofing around with one another when a knock sounded at the front door. The clock read half-past five and Miroku had just sat down to watch television when he noticed the spike in electricity against his senses. It was like what he felt in Kagome's presence, only this was a much sharper sensation telling Miroku that it wasn't a Ningen standing at his door. He was already fanning the nearby incense burner to produce more smoke when the knock happened again. With his spiritual acumen so underdeveloped there was no way of knowing what stood behind his door, but he wasn't going to take the chance of it being a Youkai police officer. Both girls heard the faint knocking as well. While Kagome seemed curious about it, Sango reacted swiftly. She and Miroku came to the same conclusion and reacted as if it was the worst possible option.

Kagome, with her refined ability of energy detection, already knew what was standing at the door. Before she could announce it, Sango placed a hand over the girl's mouth and pushed her back into the shower. Kagome let out muffled sounds of protest and confusion, but Sango wouldn't relent. The older girl reached to turn the faucet, startling Kagome when cold water suddenly burst from the showerhead. Shielding her eyes from the gentle onslaught that poured onto her face, Kagome remained trapped between Sango and the shower's tiled wall. The running water prevented her scent from wafting past the bathroom and would hopefully keep her undetected by the possible Youkai authority standing at the door.

Though Sango had good reasons for her actions, it was very sudden and irrational from Kagome's point of view. She knew who was at the door! It was someone that she only hoped to see again and by some miracle he had found her. Squirming and mumbling against Sango's warm palm and strangely powerful muscles, Kagome made futile attempts at pushing the stronger woman away from her. The cold water continued to trickle over her head, soaking her hair and clothes. Sango was not directly under the stream of water, so it was mostly her arms that got wet as she kept the other girl pinned against the back wall. She placed a finger to her lips and silently implored Kagome to not make a sound until they knew the coast was clear. Sighing through her nose, which created a soft hiss as the air rushed over Sango's hand, Kagome ruefully submitted.

Again, there was a knock at the door, this time much louder and done with the side of the person's fist. Kohaku stood in the hallway, nervous for what was about to happen. Miroku quietly shuffled over to the door and leaned in to peer through the peep hole. It was a man, tall and dressed in a dark clothing with a mauve colored bandana tied around his head. His shoulders were spackled with wetness from the rain outside. There was an impatient look on his handsome face, but it was his default expression no matter the situation. Heaving a relieved sigh and putting a hand over his racing heart, Miroku unlocked the door to allow the new arrival inside.

"It's okay guys!" Miroku shouted over his shoulder, letting Kohaku and Sango know that there was no danger. "Hey, Inuyasha. Sorry 'bout that. Come in." Miroku apologized, referring to the amount of time it took to answer the door.

"Yeah, whatever," He barked out irritably while toeing the black running shoes from his feet. Miroku ignored the rude comment and shut the door, quickly turned the multiple locks back into place. "Fuck! Can you blow out a few of the fucking candles? I can't breathe!" The belligerent Hanyou complained behind his palm. Miroku just rolled his eyes at the dramatic reaction and went to extinguish a few of the flames. Kohaku stepped back into the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door to check on the girls. As Inuyasha moved further into the smoke-filled apartment, he pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose as the urge to simultaneously sneeze and gag came up.

"You couldn't text back? We were starting to freak out." Miroku chastised his employer like a parent scolding their child for missing curfew. The other male didn't appreciate the heated question and snapped back at Miroku with his own accusations.

"Keh! My fucking phone died on the way here. And I can't just drop everything the minute Sango asks me to. She doesn't have my dick wrapped around her finger like yours is." He retorted bluntly. "And you don't sound nearly as sick as you did on the phone this morning. I should make you work both days this weekend for ditching!" Miroku forgot that he was supposed to maintain the illusion of being sick and cleared his throat awkwardly, struggling to stay serious in such an embarrassing moment.

"Forget about that! You need to talk to this girl that Sango brought home from work. She thinks you can help her get in touch with the Tennou-sama." Miroku glanced towards the bathroom, hoping that Sango and Kagome would come out already. Inuyasha just scoffed at the idea and folded his arms across his strong chest. The bandana on his head, despite being a soft purple color, only added to the bad-boy look he was trying to achieve. Snow white hair fell just at his shoulder, but the pair of dog ears atop his head remained hidden from view.

"I tried telling her on the phone that I won't do it. It's probably one of his mistresses trying to find an in or some shit." As the smoke began to consume less of the air around them, Inuyasha felt more comfortable breathing without the annoying barrier of the shirt collar in front of his nose. As he tugged it town and fixed it to sit normally on his body, he ambled around the familiar apartment. "Why should I help anyway? I make it a point of staying out of that asshole's life." Miroku sensed that this was about to become some sort of rant and chose to nip it in the bud before Inuyasha could build up any momentum.

"No, she's not like that. She doesn't understand or speak our language. All Sango knows is that she really wants to see the Tennou-sama." At this point Miroku stepped closer to Inuyasha and dropped his voice to a lower, more serious tone. "We need her out of our apartment before the police get here." This caught the other man's attention.

"Why does she need to be gone before they get here?" He asked, this time with a concerned tone. Miroku was acting so antsy and paranoid, completely unlike himself, and it was alarming his long-time friend.

"I think she's what caused all the Youkai to go berserk. The police are just a few blocks away searching other houses and apartments." There was something in Miroku's gaze that told the other just how serious the situation was. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had a past with the police and that any further infractions would lead to him being incarcerated.

"So, Sango found her at work?" He asked in a calmer voice, which seemed to distract Miroku from his own anxiety.

"Yeah. She was lost and hurt in the forest. The curfew was announced before Sango could do anything though. She says that she didn't have any option except bringing her here. But this girl is really strange. She's got these bright blue eyes and a scratched up back. I get this weird feeling whenever I'm near her. Sango thinks she's not even Ningen. And with the way she acts, it's like she's from another time or something." Miroku's description painted a mysterious image of who this girl was, but something he said struck a chord deep inside Inuyasha's mind. "They're in the bathroom hiding cuz we thought it was the police at the door." Miroku and Inuyasha looked towards the hallway where Kohaku was leaned against the wall.

"She's drying off. Sango put her back into the shower." The youngster informed casually, to which Miroku nodded. Inuyasha didn't respond. There was a strange expression on his face, one of determination and dread, and he slowly stalked towards the bathroom. Despite the incense and candles dulling his sense of smell, there was an undeniably glorious scent faintly wafting from bathroom. Miroku and Kohaku watched with confused expressions as Inuyasha slowly approached the bathroom, acting in a way they had never seen before. His golden eyes were fixated on the handle, but when he reached out to grasp it, Inuyasha hesitated. Voices coming from inside caused his body to go rigid.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan. I'll get you some dry clothes to change into." Though Sango's voice was muffled by the door, the name she spoke was loud and clear. Without a second thought Inuyasha tore the door open with a fast and loud motion. The sudden ruckus startled everyone, especially the two girls standing inside the bathroom, and Sango instantly began berating Inuyasha for damaging the door's wooden frame. Miroku and Kohaku stood in the hallway behind him, peering into the crowded bathroom and questioning the Hanyou's strange behavior. None of their voices permeated Inuyasha's shocked mind. All he could see was a soaking wet and shivering Kagome standing four feet away.

She looked like a drowned rat with her black hair hanging in drenched sections around her face and shoulders. Seeing her in modern clothes was just as jarring to his senses. Whenever Inuyasha thought back on his dearly missed friend, she was always dressed in beautiful kimonos or in a sleeping juban, not gym shorts and a t-shirt. If it hadn't been for the unique scent of wisteria and those dazzling blue eyes, Inuyasha would have never accepted her to be his Kagome. He couldn't even fathom how she survived for nearly five centuries or came to be in Sango's apartment.

In turn, Kagome was just as shocked to see Inuyasha. Though his aura was as she remembered it, seeing him so drastically changed wasn't something she'd prepared for. Inuyasha was dressed in the modern clothes that she saw others wearing on the street. His long, snowy hair was cut shorter now, and he had taken to concealing his ears with a cloth. Inuyasha's frame was considerably taller as well, stacked with more muscles than she remembered him having. No longer was he the fresh-faced teenager from her youth. Now Inuyasha had the appearance of someone in their early thirties, complete with five o'clock shadow and mature features that only made him more handsome. Kagome was relieved to see that at least one thing hadn't changed; the striking brilliance of his golden eyes. Both of their faces were awe-struck, with mouths agape and eyes wide. Upon noticing their bizarre reactions, Sango slinked into the hallway and exchanged a bewildered look with Miroku. They began to suspect that Kagome and Inuyasha already knew each other.

"Inuyasha," Somehow able to speak first, Kagome uttered his name as a smile curled on her rosy lips. Inuyasha suddenly lost all feeling and control of his body. With a shuddering breath, he covered his mouth with one hand and reached for the sink with the other to steady himself. Hearing his name on Kagome's voice was too much for his brain to process. His world began to fade to black and Inuyasha stumbled backwards just before consciousness slipped away. Golden eyes rolled in their sockets as his body went limp, collapsing on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Inuyasha let out a soft grunt as he collided with the floor with his upper-half haphazardly laying in the hallway.

"What just happened?" Kohaku blurted out, looking just as confused as his sister and Miroku. Inuyasha was laid out at their feet in the same manner that women in vintage films swooned at the sight of blood or an attractive man. Everyone was slow to react, but in the next moment they all rushed to aid their fallen friend.

Updated 4.11.19


	23. Handshake

A/N: *cowers in fear of the absolute rage ya'll might have* I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I know it's been like a bajillion years since I updated this story and I feel SO FUCKING BAD. All I can say is that life got super crazy; new job, old family drama, all that crap. And I got really obsessed with some new video games that I had to finish! I've figured out my schedule though and should get back to updating on a consisted and more frequent basis. The next chapter is half-way done too! And it's a good one. OH GOD IS IT A GOOD ONE! lol

P.S.: BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO RECENTLY LEFT ME SOME AWESOME REVIEWS! I haven't gotten to replying just yet but omg you, and everyone else who has been with me since the start of this story and has given me major motivation throughout it, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE TO KEEP READING YOUR REVIEWS!

P.P.S.: This chapter is inspired by the song, 'Handshake' by Two Door Cinema Club. Check it out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter 22: Handshake

The sun had not yet risen above the horizon when a blaring alarm broke the darkened room's comfortable silence. That early morning Inuyasha had been in the throes of a beautiful dream and the embrace of a peaceful slumber, aided by the presence of a welcomed partner sleeping beside him. It was a genuine comfort falling asleep next to the same woman knowing that she chose to be there. She was a somber person with timeless beauty and dry wit that drew Inuyasha to her like a moth to the flame. She could handle his gruff nature without letting her emotions escalate to the same point as his, and he wasn't bothered by her spoiled personality since it was usually his attention that she coveted. They met six months ago at a grocery store when she attempted to shoplift some canned foods and he jokingly offered to pay for them in exchange for a date. The rest was history. She unofficially lived with him now and they operated as a serious couple without the official title of being one.

Kayako Fujioka had been dealt a difficult hand in life, and there was no arguing that. At twenty-four years old, she still didn't have control over it. Her childhood had been fraught with abuse and neglect, spurning cliché daddy issues and fears of commitment that she refused to acknowledge. Her formative years were rife with bad influences that guided Kayako down a path of delinquent behavior. She ended up an underachieving punk with a narcissistic personality and resentment towards all authority figures, especially Youkai in particular. After running away with an older male friend at the age of seventeen, Kayako stumbled into a downward spiral of drug addiction, petty crimes, and gang involvement. It took less than a year for her to begin selling herself on the street corner with other girls in similar situations. Her story was hardly considered original.

For all the qualities that should have made her successful in life - beauty, confidence, and stubbornness - Kayako chose to direct all her energy and potential towards the worst possible avenues. She wanted better things for herself than sleeping on park benches or risking her life with strange men, but Kayako was lost and directionless for how to undo all her bad decisions. Often looked down upon and judged harshly, it was obvious with one glance what she was, and everyone condemned her for it. Kayako seethed and raged at the glaring hypocrisy. It was their fault for demanding her services in the first place. If there wasn't a need for someone of her profession, there wouldn't be a reason for her to sell her body at all. How could they pass judgement when they were equally guilty for participating? Why did all the shame fall upon her?

When Inuyasha entered the picture with his accepting nature and similarly broken past, Kayako jumped at the opportunity to share a life with him. She was initially hesitant about his mixed heritage as a Hanyou, as there was a very real stigma that stained their reputation for being a blend of the worst aspects associated with both Ningen and Youkai. With nothing left to risk, Kayako chose to be vulnerable with him. In doing so, she discovered a kindred spirit within Inuyasha that shed a small light in the dark abyss of her life. For Inuyasha, who had lived alone for centuries, being genuinely accepted by someone was everything he'd been searching for. His existence was filled with danger and disappointment as the world evolved around him, though it always managed to keep him secluded from everyone else. There had been lovers throughout the many decades, but none stayed long enough to form the bond that he desperately craved. With Kayako, it was like reliving a bittersweet dream that had been abandoned long ago. Her brand of craziness complimented his, and their time spent together was filled with affection, laughter, and the building of a foundation for a better future. The naysayers didn't faze their rose-tinted dreams… at first.

The first months were idyllic, or as idyllic as it could be for a drug-addicted prostitute and a broke business owner. A year before meeting Kayako, Inuyasha had established his own construction and maintenance firm and was still in the process of building a client base and a good reputation. He would not turn a decent profit for quite some time, for there were employees to pay and hoops to jump through to maintain his status as a law-abiding-and-business-owning citizen. However, financing Kayako's unsuccessful stints in rehab and suffering the brunt of her court fines, bail, and pimp's demands often left him walking the fine line of breaking even and bankruptcy. As much as Inuyasha bitched and moaned for the financial and emotional sacrifices required to be with her, it was all made worth it when Kayako smiled and gave him all her attention.

There was still a dark cloud looming over their relationship though that was a point of contention no matter how hard the two tried to ignore it. Kayako had become accustomed to a certain cash flow that prostitution provided her, and she steadfastly refused to become completely dependent on Inuyasha's money to get by. She'd been burned by that choice before with other men and knew that no relationship in the world would survive the realities of her profession. Even though the current relationship with Inuyasha was the longest running of her adult life, Kayako knew that the rug would eventually be ripped out from underneath her feet and she'd be on her own again. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha chose to walk away in lieu of watching Kayako answer the calls of her 'employer'.

Inuyasha hated the thought of other men touching Kayako, of her whispering deceptively affectionate lies in their ears, and of the risk that things wouldn't transpire in her favor. There were times that she returned with marks and bruises on her body, remnants of her recent partner's sexual proclivities, and it was all Inuyasha could do to not hunt the man down and kill him. Be them Ningen or Youkai. Kayako knew that Inuyasha suffered while she was away, and no amount of ignoring it or trying to make up for it afterwards would erase his broken-hearted expression from her mind. She hated leaving the warmth and protection of his bed, as well as the residual guilt and shame that nearly drove her mad some days. But this was the life she had made for herself. The climb out of that hole was too daunting to even attempt. Their relationship felt like a doomsday bomb with seconds counting backwards in a continuous scroll as the tension between them mounted towards a painful breakup.

"Good morning," A groggy voice mumbled once the alarm had been stopped.

"Hmmm… is it morning already?" Kayako whispered, her voice raspy and caught in the back of her throat. She coughed softly and shivered as a thin sheet was pulled across her body due to Inuyasha's movement. He sat on the edge of the bed clad in a pair of grey boxers and lazily stretched his muscular arms.

"Only for me. Go back to sleep." There was a gentle sigh that came from behind him, signifying that Kayako was already drifting back into a comfortable slumber. Her abundance of black hair was collected in a messy bun and her enviable body was dressed in one of Inuyasha's largest t-shirts. As he looked back at Kayako, able to see clearly enough in the darkened room, Inuyasha thought she had never been prettier. He loved seeing her so relaxed and at ease. It was a rare and welcomed sight.

Inuyasha started his early morning by dressing in the usual faded work jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His phone played a video of the morning's news broadcast as he grazed on whatever leftover food was in the fridge. Kayako was not a cook nor a homemaker, and they often went out to eat as opposed to making a mess or setting off the fire alarm in the rarely used kitchen. As he splashed water on his face and ran a brush through his shoulder-length mane (being mindful of his sensitive ears), Inuyasha went over a mental list of things that needed to be completed by the day's end. There were bids to check on, ongoing projects to oversee, timecards and payroll to process, and materials to purchase to keep his small construction business afloat. Inuyasha had established it a few years after a 1980 law was ratified that allowed Hanyou to own and operate their own businesses. There had been some pushback on it, and even still there were clients that refused to work with him based solely on his mixed parentage, but that issue was becoming less frequent with every decade.

As Inuyasha gathered his wallet and pulled a heavy jacket onto his sturdy frame, he noticed an incoming text from his site manager, Miroku Ishihara. He and Inuyasha had formed a friendly partnership when Miroku chose to work for him after being fired from another construction company. It'd been decided that there were more than enough Ningen in its employment, and a few dozen needed to be expelled to save the higher-ups a bit of money. A single Youkai could do the same work of five Ningen, though it was considerably harder to find one willing to do that laborious work. While being somewhat of a slacker, Miroku proved himself a valuable tool for boosting company moral and dealing with ornery clients. Inuyasha's abrasive personality didn't always sit well with those seeking his services.

 _'Hey, I'm sick. Can't come into work today. Sorry.'_ The cavalier message read.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. He glanced back at the open bedroom door where Kayako still slept and then quietly slipped out of the apartment with the phone already dialing Miroku's number. "Fuckin' rat bastard… answer the phone!" He mumbled under his breath and through gritted teeth.

"Why are you calling me so early? I'm sick. I'm supposed to get more sleep." Miroku's hoarse voice sounded genuine, but the whining tone was a bit heavy-handed as he tried to convince Inuyasha of his ailment.

"Put Sango on the phone. I want her to tell me that you're too sick to work today." Inuyasha's voice was snide and distrustful, but not unjustly so. Miroku had already used all his vacation days that year, and in early November he still had little over a month left with only a few sick days remaining. The man lived to miss work.

"Can't. She took Kohaku to school for track practice. You'll just have to take my word for it." Miroku's ruse almost broke as a hint of cockiness slipped into his voice.

"Then you better have a doctor's note tomorrow. It's Friday and you've gotta come into the office to finish the end-of-week report." Inuyasha pulled the hood of his jacket over his head as he descended the stairs to the ground floor exit. There was a pause in the conversation as Miroku tried to think on his feet for a reasonable response.

"I'll see if our doctor has any availability today. But I can't make any promises." He made a show of coughing and hacking into the phone, prompting Inuyasha to jerk the device away from his face. Fed up with Miroku's shenanigans, Inuyasha growled and cut the call short just as he stepped onto the public streets where the cold wind instantly woke him and chilled his skin. Since it was still so early in the morning, there were relatively few people walking or driving by. With his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, Inuyasha chose to walk all the way to his humble office that was located thirteen or so miles away. He already missed Kayako's warm body lying next to him.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was a little past noon when the shockwave made its way through the sleepy villages outlying Ogikubo, one in which Inuyasha and his crew were renovating the damaged roof of an elderly couple's home. It was a relatively small job requiring only four of his workers, and for that Inuyasha was grateful. The weather was slowly growing inclement as dark clouds rolled overhead, drowning out the blue sky and bright sun. Thankfully it was not yet the time of year when temperatures dropped painfully low, which allowed everyone to be in a productive mood. They even had a radio blasting popular music to keep their spirits up. Inuyasha's crew was comprised of 10 or 20 Ningen and another Hanyou, who was the product of a female Tori-Youkai and male Ningen. This type of work was deemed beneath Youkai, and many Hanyou had to take whatever jobs came their way just to make ends meet. It was fortunate for Inuyasha that his crew generally got along with only a minor amount of dissent and bickering amongst the ranks.

Upon initially establishing his construction business, Inuyasha faced the expected amount of prejudice and reluctance from the humans who came to him seeking employment. They weren't excited about working for a creature who had such a negative stereotype in the common psyche. Many threatened to quit once Inuyasha hired his first Hanyou crew member – a capable female who came from a trouble past like himself. She was less than a century old but had experienced more than enough injustice due to her mixed parentage to qualify as an oppressed Hanyou. As time went on, Inuyasha proved to his Ningen employees that the bad rap wasn't universal to all Hanyou. He was a fair and dependable leader, and Miroku's management position only helped to ease the other's concerns. It was frustrating for Inuyasha that the vast majority of the population continued to think poorly of its Hanyou civilians. There was so little expectation made of them and so few opportunities available that it seemed as if they were all set up for failure. Ningen generally shared the same grievances, but they too had their own internal biases against the even more disenfranchised Hanyou group.

He knelt on the rooftop with a pneumatic nail-gun in hand and a roof shingle held in place with the other as he prepared to staple it to the wooden frame below. The shockwave that shot across the area caught Inuyasha off guard, and it caused him to topple down the sloping surface. It felt as if a massive force had collided with his chest, knocking all the air from his lungs and leaving his head swimming.

"Hey! You okay?" One of the other workers carefully shuffled across the rooftop, crouching so that he didn't end up on the ground, and knelt beside Inuyasha. With their employer laying on his back and his arm dangling off the side of the roof, all four crew workers gathered around with concern written on their faces. They were not sensitive to the electrifying energy sweeping across the land; instead they only felt a gentle breeze as it passed over them. Groaning, Inuyasha swatted the air dismissively as he sat up in a hunched over position. The angle of the roof made his center of gravity uncertain, so he made sure to lean away from the nearby ledge.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Ugh… my head." Cradling the sides of his head, Inuyasha massaged the sore temple there. He was wearing a mauve bandana to cover his canine ears, but it was hardly worth the annoyance it put up. "Get back to work so we can finish before the storm hits." Used to their boss's gruff nature, the four men resumed their work without complaint. None of them were aware of it, but havoc had befalling other areas of the country outside the sleepy village and it mainly affected the Youkai population. Those Ningen who were changed by the unexplained energy instigated most of the risky altercations with Youkai, leading to many injuries and more than a few fatalities. There was a sudden and noticeable shift in the usually nonvolatile relations between the two races, and it wasn't long before Inuyasha and his crew were receiving texts from others about the events going on around Tokyo. Any attempt to keep his employees productive was undone when the curfew was announced shortly thereafter. Although it was a setback to their schedule and a hassle to deal with, Inuyasha was secretly grateful for the curfew. He hadn't felt right since the initial impact of whatever struck him and the idea of staying in his apartment for the next twelve hours sounded wonderful. After preparing the unfinished roof for the impending storm, Inuyasha bade his employees a farewell as they departed for the nearest bus stop.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

It was twenty-til-five when Sango's call came in, interrupting Inuyasha's process of absentmindedly filing down his naturally tapered claws. In a world where claws and swords were no longer necessary, most Hanyou and Youkai took to keeping their nails short and left their weapons hanging on the wall at home to look nice and collect dust. He was seated on the living room couch barely paying attention to the daytime news broadcast on the television when the familiar ringtone caught his attention. Expecting it to be Kayako calling to let him know where she was, Inuyasha was unpleasantly surprised to see Sango's name lighting up the screen. It caused him to be even more grouchy than usual when answering. The fact that it was Sango calling didn't alarm Inuyasha, but her strange request certainly did.

"What do you want? Well that's not happening. I'm already home and busy with something… I don't care, Sango! I ain't trying to get caught by the fucking cops… Keh! Who the fuck needs my help? I don't-... Well, everyone in the Goddamn world knows-… Fine! I'll come. But if she ends up being one of his slutty mistresses, I'm out." Ending the call with a disgruntled huff, Inuyasha forcefully chucked the nail file across the room hoping to relieve some of his pent-up aggression. It bounced off the wall and landed somewhere behind the television, never to be seen again along with a few of Kayako's missing hair ties. A loud clap of thunder reminded Inuyasha of the added obstacle he'd contend with on the way to Sango's apartment.

"Oh yeah… it's fucking raining…" Another begrudging groan tore from the Hanyou's throat as he rose from the couch. Still dressed in the jeans, t-shirt, and heavy jacket from earlier, he hadn't changed out of his work clothes when Sango called. The bandana was tucked into the jacket pocket and he'd slip it on before stepping out into public. Inuyasha needed to hear back from Kayako before taking off though. It wasn't unusual for hours to go by without a response from her, but this wasn't a usual night. Normally, if she wasn't home upon Inuyasha's return, he instantly knew that she was 'working' or with one of her drug-addicted friends getting high somewhere else. Though it was practically routine now, it'd be a lie to say Inuyasha wasn't still bothered by her inconsiderate behavior. He left voicemails and texts on her phone imploring her to just let him know that she was safe, but there was no response.

"At least I know she fuckin' read them…" He mumbled ruefully as the read receipt on his phone indicated that she had at least opened the text. As he stood in the kitchen, writing a note to be left on the refrigerator door, Inuyasha anxiously bounced his knee. His face didn't show the concern and worry that was growing in the back of his mind, but everything about his body language screamed it. Inuyasha couldn't keep the thought of Kayako lying unconscious in some alley out of his head, and soon he began speculating about all the other terrible scenarios she could be in. Kayako's wellbeing became such a troubling fear for Inuyasha that he ended up taking every side street and backway in search of her. Hoping she'd be at one of her usual haunts, the fifteen-minute walk to Sango's apartment took almost forty as he searched for her.

Walking the rainy Ogikubo streets, Inuyasha also kept a sharp eye out for signs of other life. Youkai or otherwise, he didn't want to get caught breaking the curfew by anyone. The days were shorter during the winter months, so the setting sun triggered streetlights to come on. The rain lightened somewhat and now fell as a light drizzle, slowly soaking through the shoulders and hood of his jacket. Even still, scents and sounds were so muddled because of it that Inuyasha was unable to rely on his acute senses of smell or hearing to track her down. Kayako continued to ignore his texts and calls, which had become more frequent since the curfew was officially enforced at the stroke of 5 o'clock, and his phone's battery was close to death. Just as a call from Miroku came in at five-fifteen, the cell phone shut itself off.

"Goddammit," Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha shoved the phone in his back pocket and hunched his shoulders as the rain suddenly seemed to pick up. Images of Kayako strung out on oxycodone, her drug of choice, in a dingy hotel room or sleeping in the arms of another man continued to bombard his mind. Inuyasha's frustrations and fear manifested as anger towards Kayako and he finally abandoned the search when he spotted a cop car further down block. With no other options left, he began racing the familiar streets towards Sango's apartment, using his Hanyou abilities to get there faster than any Ningen ever could. At least helping her would distract him from worrying about Kayako.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Miroku and Kohaku made quick work of transporting Inuyasha's limp form to the couch, but his dead weight was a frustrating hindrance to them. Kagome insisted on remaining at his side, but she wasn't allowed near the furniture due to her sopping wet clothes. More than it had been before, the language barrier was infuriating as it prevented her from asking questions that demanded answers. Eager to be near Inuyasha, Kagome had no qualms with donning a pair of Sango's small cotton shorts or wearing the oversized t-shirt borrowed from Miroku's closet. She hastily changed into the dry clothes and tucked the Shikon No Tama into a small pocket against her left hip before rushing back into the living room.

The three clueless humans watched from the kitchen area as Kagome joined Inuyasha on the couch. She gently lifted his head to cradle it in the valley of her lap, all the while holding back joyous tears and whispering strange things under her breath. Her dark hair was still damp, but it was combed neatly and hung down in beautiful black curtains that draped over her delicate shoulder. After pulling his mauve bandana away, Kagome gently swept the damp silver bangs away from Inuyasha's forehead. The strands were soft and pliant beneath her fingertips, tickling his sun-kissed skin with a soft caress. Now that she had an unobstructed view of Inuyasha's visage, Kagome grasped just how much her companion had aged since their last meeting. He was ruggedly handsome with a faded scar on his chin and a healed nick on his right eyebrow. As she touched his cheek, there was a prickling sensation caused by a lapse in shaving. His jaw was much squarer than she last remembered it to be. But despite the changes, Kagome could still see a hint of his childlike self in the wholly masculine body into which he'd grown. A glorious smile slowly curled on her face as she sniffled her runny nose and blinked away the stinging tears. With a dainty affectionate touch, she traced the edges of Inuyasha's tapered canine ears, eliciting the twitching reaction that she fondly recalled from their childhood.

Inuyasha's head swam as he slowly began to regain consciousness. The shock to his psyche had been enough to render him dead to the world as he tried to comprehend the gravity of Kagome's reappearance. It was as if one of his dreams had come alive, but that didn't make the abruptness of it any less distressing. As Inuyasha turned his face with a slight wince, he felt a fleshy pillow beneath his head. There was an overpoweringly familiar scent of pure spring water and wisteria wafting into his nose. His lips parted with a soft breath and dark eyebrows twitched into a strange expression. It was the euphoric sensation of his ears being caressed that effectively pulled Inuyasha out of his unconscious state. Brilliant golden eyes fluttered open and blurry vision quickly focused on the face hovering over him.

"Ka-Kagome?" He whispered disbelievingly, almost certain that this was still some kind of beautiful dream or a cruel mental breakdown. With a breathless laugh she nodded, and her voice squeaked out a response in the language that only they shared.

"Yes, Inuyasha. It's me." Her soft voice was the final proof that Inuyasha needed to be convinced. Returning her smile with one of his own - it was the same crooked one that Kagome remembered from five hundred years ago - Inuyasha released a choked laugh as his chest grew tight. Unaware and uncaring of their confused audience, the two star-crossed companions fell into the most awkwardly positioned embrace imaginable. Kagome's face was tucked into the crook of Inuyasha's neck as he held her close, burying his nose in her damp tresses. The two sobbed quietly, their tears intermingling, as both relished in being in each other's presence again. Like a cool stream of water on a fresh burn, the sensation of being so near to her had a soothing effect on the anger in Inuyasha's heart. He had long ago resigned himself to a life without Kagome. Being with her again was indescribable.

"How? I don't understand. How is this possible?" He asked in a small voice, almost like a child. Kagome straightened her back as she and Inuyasha separated from the embrace. She brushed away the hot tears on her cheeks and tucked a few pieces of hair behind her ear while Inuyasha sat up on the couch and adjusted his clothes, as well as sneakily wiping away his own tears. Glancing over at Sango with a serious look, he gestured at the young girl sitting beside him on the couch. "You just happened to find her in the Aokigahara Forest?" He sounded skeptical and accusatory as he switched to the modern dialect that Sango would understand.

"Inuyasha, how do you know her?" Sango finally managed to form a sentence, which was more than Miroku or Kohaku could do. They were still locked in open-mouthed expressions of shock. The three of them watched as their usually gruff and physically-distant friend uncharacteristically took Kagome under his arm. She gladly leaned into his side with her own arms reaching around his waist to keep Inuyasha as close as possible. He wasn't known for being so openly affectionate and it called his bad-boy persona into question.

"We grew up together. Kagome is my oldest friend. I thought she died a long time ago…she's supposed to be dead. How are you still alive?" He informed plainly, though his face expressed a stunned emotion that left him soft-spoken and ashen. Inuyasha turned the last question to Kagome, smoothly transitioning to the Old Japanese that she would understand. Kagome lifted her bright azure eyes to meet his with a torn expression. There was so much to explain, but she was lost for where to start. Sensing an opportune moment, Miroku stepped into the conversation with a pragmatic and earnest tone after having received an alarming text on his phone.

"We don't have the time for this, Inuyasha. The authorities are in the building and they'll be at our door any minute." The news of this made Sango and Kohaku visibly distressed. Reactively, she began refreshing the incense burners in the living room with new sticks and checked that the candles were still lit. Inuyasha clicked his tongue ruefully since he detested the stench of it. "You need to take her somewhere else, right now." The firmness in Miroku's voice and the sharp look in his eye told Inuyasha just how serious the situation was. Kagome could detect the tension as well and looked to her Hanyou friend for an explanation.

"Fine. Kagome, we're leaving." Inuyasha swiftly rose from the couch, pulling Kagome up with him.

"What is happening?" She asked worriedly, as Sango's frantic behavior had her alarmed. Standing face-to-face with Kagome, Inuyasha shed his heavy jacket and draped it over her small frame. It completely enveloped her and reached well past her fingertips and Sango's borrowed cotton shorts. It smelled of his familiar husky scent as well. Inuyasha was suddenly struck by the fact that Kagome was still a small, teenaged girl who apparently hadn't aged in all the centuries since they were last together.

She was unsettlingly thin, emphasized by the contrast against his memory of when she was much healthier, and Inuyasha's mind delved deeper into what had possibly happened to her. Kagome was gaunt and nearly skeletal standing before him now. He was so distracted by her appearance that he didn't recall Miroku's comment about her terribly scarred back. As Inuyasha closed the zipper at the front, his hands caught Kagome's attention. More specifically, it was the lack of sharp claws at the ends of his fingers that pulled her focus. Kagome's nimble hands took hold of Inuyasha's larger ones and she gently rubbed her fingertip over the rounded, human-looking nails. Half endeared by her curiosity and half annoyed with her short attention span, Inuyasha took his hands back from Kagome and answered in the old dialect.

"There are poli-… soldiers in the building looking for you. If they catch you here, Sango and Miroku will be in very serious trouble." Inuyasha watched the horrified expression slowly rise on Kagome's face and she radiated guilt and regret for putting her new friends in such a terrible situation. "I'm taking you somewhere safe. We gotta leave now while it's still raining, or they'll be able to track us." He pulled the cloth hood over Kagome's head, which fell in front of her eyes due to its deep design. As her clueless face searched the darkness of the drawn hood, Inuyasha had to bite back a charmed grin. Without a doubt, this was his old friend standing before him. "Come," Inuyasha lead Kagome by the hand and the two moved towards the sliding glass door behind Sango's dining table. Glancing back at the woman who had saved her life, someone to whom she felt much kinship and gratitude towards, Kagome knew that leaving so abruptly wasn't right. Before Inuyasha had a chance to stop her, Kagome pulled free from his grasp and rushed to bid Sango a proper farewell.

"Sango-san!" Though she did not speak the current language of her people, Kagome's fervent hug and gracious expression told the older woman all she needed to know. Initially taken back by Kagome's unrestrained affection, Sango hesitated to return the embrace for only a moment before gladly reciprocating the gesture. This mysterious girl had entered Sango's life only a few hours ago, and already there was a deep connection between them that transcended it. When they parted due to Inuyasha's crass complaining, Sango reluctantly released her new friend. She and Kagome exchanged bittersweet smiles before the younger girl was whisked away into the dark rainy night astride Inuyasha's back. Left in the profound silence of their apartment, it took a while before any of the three tenants made a comment.

"I have to say, I'm a little offended that I didn't get a hug too." Feeling the need to lighten the mood, Miroku attempted to amuse Sango and her younger brother with a bit of humor; luckily it worked. The three tried to settle their nerves and resumed a normal evening by denying themselves thoughts of the Youkai police officers who were sure to be at their door within the hour. The knock came only twenty minutes later while Miroku and Sango watched mindless television on the couch, cuddling in an affectionate position. Before he rose to answer the persistent knocking, Miroku offered up a desperate prayer to the Kami that everything would be okay as he and Sango shared a chaste kiss.

Updated 4.12.19


	24. Gravity

A/N: OMG HI GUYS! Thank you for the wonderful support and beautiful reviews for the last chapter! I'm getting really excited for what's about to come up and I really hope y'all are too! I was always eager to have Kagome reunite with Totosai, and I thought this was the perfect time lol. I'm sorry if some of y'all were hoping she'd be seeing Sesshoumaru again. Please let me know what you think!

P.S.: This chapter was inspired by the Maaya Sakamoto song 'Gravity' from the anime 'Wolf's Rain'. It's SUCH A SAD AND BEAUTIFUL SONG!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Gravity

It was past six o'clock when Inuyasha and Kagome left via Sango's apartment balcony. With the sun finally set, streetlights were their main source of light. In the darkness of night, the neon and LED lights shined like multicolored beacons through the downpour of rain. Images and shapes flashed in eye-catching patterns that were tantalizing to observe, though none of it made any sense to the girl from the past. Being early November, there was an added chill to the wind and rain that made it particularly painful for the exposed portions of Kagome's skin, namely her bare legs and feet. Each cold droplet felt like a needle piercing her flesh, but the young woman managed to hide her discomfort from Inuyasha. Keeping the Jewel safe in the clutch of her right hand, Kagome was wisely distrustful of the flimsy pocket in Sango's borrowed shorts. She continued her efforts to subdue its radiant aura, intending to keep it a secret from any of the prowling Youkai that were nearby, but Kagome's energy was dangerously low after already exerting so much of it that day. It would take time to build up endurance and longevity regarding the expenditure of her spiritual powers.

With both arms circled around Inuyasha's strong neck, Kagome felt the hardness of his muscular shoulders and a firm chest through the thin t-shirt he wore. His silver, shoulder length hair was soaked within the first two minutes of their parkour-esque escape and became a second layer of skin against his face and neck. The white shirt he wore was transparent and the sopping jeans were an annoying hindrance to his mobility, but Inuyasha managed to get around well enough to despite it all. Kagome was somewhat protected from the rain by his heavy-duty jacket, though it did little to deter the frigid winds created by the speed of their travel. Using him as a shield, Kagome pressed her cheek against the back of Inuyasha's neck in the hopes of keeping the pin-pricking rain out of her face. Her slender legs were wrapped around Inuyasha's lean torso, which he kept pinned to his sides by grasping her bent knees. He paid no mind to the chilly rain as they pushed forward with a determined glare on his face the whole time. Inuyasha's abilities as a Hanyou were truly astonishing, especially considering he could do many things that many Youkai couldn't even manage. With hardly any effort, he leaped and bounded across the space between structures and ran considerable distances, all while contending with the weather and balancing Kagome's added weight.

They were in a race against nature. The ceaseless rain and cold winds were the only things keeping them undetected by the Youkai officers who were on high-alert for any suspicious activity. There was quite a bit of distance to cross before arriving at their destination, a little less than two hours if Inuyasha could maintain his speed, and there were many unknown variables that could lead to them being caught. Nikko was a rural city in the Tochigi prefecture, renowned for its natural hot springs, abundance of historical shrines, and beautiful mountainous terrain. Though it was a tourist trap, there was one piece of land on the outskirts that was strictly private and shrouded in mystery. As risky as the venture was, this location was the only place Inuyasha thought that would give them both asylum. He spent many years there in the past, protected by its barrier and the being who dwelled within it while he honed his abilities with the Tessaiga. Nowhere else in the world could Inuyasha truly feel safe and at ease. It would hopefully be a haven for Kagome as well.

As the pair traversed the Tokyo cityscape heading towards the rural areas outside of the metropolis's reach, Kagome was forced to take in more of the technological world that was entirely foreign her. How could those buildings be so tall and withstand this wind? And what magic allowed light to be controlled and contained so easily? Why was the ground covered by a hard, grey material? Her old-world mind couldn't yet comprehend electricity, architectural design, and all the other twenty-first century inventions that seemed so mundane by current standards. It was breathtakingly beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Unable to absorb any more, Kagome opted to hide her face by further burying it into Inuyasha's shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed and Inuyasha instantly knew why she was upset. Industrialization had been a big adjustment even for him, so he couldn't imagine how alien it had to be for Kagome.

"Keep your eyes shut, Kagome." He gently said to her, hoping she'd hear him over the wind and rain. "It'll be behind us soon."

With her vision shielded from the overwhelming sights of modern Japan, Kagome focused all her remaining energy on the Jewel and staying on Inuyasha's back. Since they'd only done this once before as children, when Inuyasha was just growing into his Hanyou abilities and wanted to test his strength, Kagome was unfamiliar with the feeling of straddling his back. Compared to her past occurrences with the very graceful Sesshoumaru, this was a far more awkward experience. Sesshoumaru possessed a natural agility that Inuyasha didn't have, but Kagome would never fault him for it. As her depleted stamina began to take its toll, Kagome wished that Inuyasha would try to minimize the amount and severity of unexpected jerking motions. Each time he landed on something and hastily lunged from it, the movement jostled Kagome in an alarming way. More than once she lost her grip around Inuyasha's shoulders and nearly dropped the Shikon No Tama! Any other time this would have been a thrilling excursion, but she just wasn't in the mood to be thrown and tossed around now.

As the landscape turned into fields and longer stretches of empty roads, there was no longer a need for Inuyasha to jump high and long between ledges or tall vantages. His legs pumped to keep them moving forward, and as the rain began to subside the task became somewhat easier. Nearly an hour had elapsed since they took off from Sango's balcony, and there was almost another hour left before they were safe. The city lights were behind them, making navigation dependent on Inuyasha's keen eyesight and memory of the terrain. Kagome was glad for the gentler change of pace though. Her muscles ached from clenching around his neck and waist for so long, and it was a sweet relief to relax once again. Talking was still too difficult and they weren't clear from the danger of being discovered yet, so neither broke the silence between them.

When it neared seven-thirty in the evening, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves trekking through a sparse forest of oak trees. They were crossing an area of Japan known for its natural hot springs and beautiful landscapes. His pace slowed to a brisk walk now that they were in the clear. The rain had ceased by then, leaving just the cold wind to cope with. Inuyasha tried to ignore the abhorrent sensation of his soaking wet socks and shoes as he trudged across the damp forest floor, but the squelching noises grated on his patience with each step. The cold was only a minor annoyance to him though, unlike for Kagome. Thanks to the nearly freezing temperatures and rain, her body was encroaching on hypothermia. While her upper-body was kept dry (relative to her bottom half), the cold weather had a numbing, sluggish effect. Still hoisted onto Inuyasha's back, Kagome was like a ragdoll as her fatigued body limply draped over his hunched form. Her arms hung in front of his chest, with all the remaining strength focused on keeping her fingers wrapped tightly around the Shikon No Tama. As Inuyasha kept his grip behind her bent knees on either side of his waist, Kagome's calves and feet dangled lifelessly in sync with his gait. Though her desensitized lower extremities felt very tight and painful from the numbness setting in, Kagome refused to voice her complaints out loud.

"Th-thank you f-f-for car-carrying me," With very little fat to insulate her from the cold, Kagome's body began shivering as a means of warming itself up. The shuddering of her bottom jaw made every word come out as a quivering staccato and was accompanied by a puff of white fog that slipped past her pale lips. Inuyasha knew that his friend was dangerously cold and had to be warmed up as soon as possible, but his own body wouldn't comply with that dire need. It took all his effort just to keep moving forward despite the painful throbbing in his leg muscles and drained energy. Even as a Hanyou, running for an hour straight in the blistering cold rain had rendered him weak. It was yet another area in which he fell short of his Youkai brother. Inuyasha just nodded and gave Kagome's left thigh a gentle squeeze.

"You feel that?" His voice was unwavering, even as he took deep breaths to keep his heart steady. Kagome's chin pressed into Inuyasha's shoulder as she nodded affirmatively. Her eyes had shut at some point during the journey, and upon opening them all she saw was more darkness. The forest was quiet, almost eerily so, but it was the darkness that truly unsettled Kagome. The pitch blackness of their surroundings, with only the moon peeking through residual clouds, took her to a place of fear. Despite the stiffness of her body, Kagome craned her head back to look up at the night sky through the barren canopy above.

"Whe-where are the s-stars? I d-don't see th-them." There was a perplexed and troubled tone in her soft voice, causing Inuyasha to glance up from the leaf covered ground in front of him. Even with the slight overcast of clouds, it was reasonable for Kagome to assume that stars would still be visible at night. She wasn't aware of the concept of light pollution that came from the bustling mega-city behind them.

"They're still there. We just don't see 'em as clearly anymore." He explained plainly, but it still left Kagome with more questions than answers. Her mind was too foggy to think on it any further. Thankfully only ten minutes later, they broke the tree line that distinguished the outer edge of a massive estate. It was an enormous piece of land sitting in the valley between two giant hills, and the entire perimeter was marked by a tall wooden fence. Each plank easily reached twenty feet into the air. Whoever lived beyond it greatly valued their privacy. There was a break in the fence where a majestic wooden torii served as a welcoming gate. One would assume they could simply pass through to gain entry, but this presumptuous thinking had proven fatal for more than a few unwelcomed visitors over the centuries. A powerful barrier encased the entire estate, preventing any unpermitted being from venturing onto the private land.

"We're here." Inuyasha's voice was relieved as he stopped at the entrance to catch his breath. Though he couldn't see it, the static of the spiritual shield was palpable in the air. He was certain that the barrier wouldn't reject him, but what about Kagome? Looking over his shoulder at her, Inuyasha noticed that she was barely alert. Her cheek was resting on his shoulder as her half-lidded eyes glanced upwards with a listless expression that belied her curiosity. Both of their breaths came out as white puffs, mixing in the frigid air between them. "There's a barrier. I don't know if you'll-", Inuyasha was cut short.

"I see it. W-we can proceed." She informed calmly, the words slow and deliberate due to her groggy mind. Kagome's skinny form almost rattled against Inuyasha's back as it continued to succumb to the cold.

"I can. Not you. I gotta go in first and speak with the Youkai who lives here. He'll grant you access through the barrier." Inuyasha felt Kagome shift against his back as she tried to find a more comfortable position for them both. Glancing back, he watched Kagome shake her head slowly and speak with a wavering voice that sounded trapped in the back of her throat.

"I will n-not be harmed. Tru-trust me." Unsure if he could trust her judgment, Inuyasha hesitated before he took the first step towards the open space beneath the torii gate. Every hair on his body stood up when the charge of raw Yoki passed over him, but the sensation ended there for Inuyasha. Kagome felt something much different. Her body was seared as her Shinsei, a term that the Kami used to describe the sacred and divine powers she possessed, collided with the barrier's Yoki energy. It licked and bit at Kagome's skin, fighting to break through her own protective barrier and expel the unwelcomed person from the grounds. With her eyes shut tightly and teeth clenched, Kagome waited the seconds to pass until she and Inuyasha cleared the barrier and for the discomfort to subside. It felt as if the experience was dragging on, but the irritating sting soon faded back to the numbness of before. Releasing a shuddering breath, Kagome's body slumped against Inuyasha's back as she held even tighter to the Jewel. Sensing the agitation in his companion, Inuyasha stopped to check on her.

"Hey, you alright? How'd you get past the barrier?" He questioned, surprise evident in his voice. When she didn't answer, his surprise turned to anxiety. "Kagome, oy!" Giving her body a rough bounce that was meant to rouse a reaction, Inuyasha quickly realized that she wasn't even conscious. "Say something, stupid!" Inuyasha craned his neck to look at her, but the way Kagome's head laid on his should prevented him from seeing her face. "Goddammit, Kagome." Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha slipped the unconscious girl from his back to hold her bridal style, hoping that all the jostling would also help wake her up. They were at the inner edge of the barrier with at least a thousand feet to cross before stepping foot on the stairs leading up to the manor. Inuyasha was sure Kagome could at least survive that.

Her eyes fluttered with an attempt to stay awake, but Kagome couldn't manage to keep them open. She vaguely registered that the constant swaying motion meant that Inuyasha was moving at a sprinting pace. The proximity to his warm chest (Inuyasha had always been a warm-bodied person) effectively pushed her back into a state of awareness. While she was cradled against him like a small child, Kagome turned her face enough to see the approaching manor. It was like something from her time, which greatly eased her worries and trepidation about the lack of familiarity in the world. There were posted electrical lanterns that stood on each corner of the building, allowing Kagome to make out enough details to get a general idea of the exterior. The manor was built in the early Japanese style, complete with the sloping roof and constructional design that Kagome was accustomed. It wasn't very large, not even two stories, but it was impeccably designed and decorated to denote the importance and prestige of its resident. There was a humble stone courtyard that lined the perimeter of the house, but the rest of the estate was just more fields of grass. Unknown to her, on the other side of the estate there were a few smaller structures that filled a few very necessary purposes.

"Is th-this your ho-home?" Kagome mumbled through chattering teeth. Inuyasha was glad to hear her speak, but he was more focused on getting Kagome inside where it was warm and dry. Her lips had turned a worrisome shade of blue already.

"Keh, as if I'd be allowed to have this kind of property." Accidentally slipping into the modern version of the Japanese language, Inuyasha confused Kagome with his response. Her quizzical expression caught his attention, and he quickly answered again in the old dialect. "No. But there is someone here who can help you." That seemed a sufficient reply for Kagome, but she had a follow-up question.

"Is it Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Her innocently posed question immediately caused Inuyasha to bristle and grit his teeth before unintentionally snapping at her.

"I don't have that kind pull to get you in front of him." He informed bluntly, confusing Kagome again. Her frail body continued to shiver in his arms, but she was so numb that she didn't feel the added pressure of Inuyasha tightening his grip around her. They crossed the stone courtyard now, just forty feet away from the front entrance.

"B-but, you are fam-family. Why-why wouldn't you-" Kagome's quiet voice was stopped when Inuyasha cut his piercing yellow eyes at her.

"Shut up about it!" He barked harshly. In the darkness she could still see the golden irises glaring dangerously at her, and for a moment Kagome experienced a fleeting sense of fear. "I don't know why you're so desperate to see that bastard. Especially after everything he did." He slowed his pace from a jog to a bold stride as they came up to the concrete steps before a large shoji door. Having grown tired with Inuyasha's harsh tone, Kagome mustered a bit more energy from within herself and pressed him further.

"What m-more has he done?" She asked in a louder voice, but Inuyasha just dismissed it.

"Keh! Maybe it's better you don't know. It'll save you a lot of pain." As the irritated Hanyou stopped on the wet stone landing outside the door, he shifted Kagome in his arms to reach for the doorbell on the nearest wall. However, she was not going to let his cryptic words go unchecked. Her expressive brow was furrowed as she weakly glared up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," She chastised feebly, earning a bemused glance from him as he pressed the doorbell. "I kn-know that you and Sess-Sesshoumaru have had issues in th-the past," She paused to swallow the pain and discomfort that was evident in her voice. "But so-some things must b-be put as-side so I can speak with him!" With the indication that she was revving up for a rant, Inuyasha cut Kagome short by threatening to drop her there on the floor. She let out a frightened gasp when his arms suddenly gave out beneath her and used her free hand to grab onto his shoulder. "Inuyasha!"

"Stop yellin' in my ear! I said that I'm not the one who can get you to him. But this old Youkai will! So just shut up or he won't want to help your whiney ass!" Inuyasha butted heads with Kagome in the same way they did as children. And just like she did in their formative years, Kagome deescalated the situation by quickly moving onto the next subject.

"Who i-is it?" She asks curiously, already over their fight. She was more alert now, though her body couldn't refrain from shivering. Before Inuyasha could answer, the shoji door suddenly whooshed open, giving them both a start. Standing there was the oldest surviving Youkai in the whole of Japan – Totosai Komatsu. The hunch in his back was severely pronounced, as were his gnarly arthritic hands. Deeply set wrinkles mapped his entire face and neck, and his lips curled inward after all the teeth had fallen out. His large, bulbous eyes were almost completely closed as he squinted at them, and the remaining white hair atop his head was pulled back into a pitiful top-knot. There were long, wispy hairs on either side of his upper lip that matched the shorter collection on his narrow chin. The elderly Youkai was dressed in a plain sleeping juban, as he had just risen from bed after being bothered at such a late hour.

"How dare you call me old! I am the only reason you're still alive and well, ungrateful mongrel of a Hanyou!" Despite looking five minutes from death and sounding just as frail, there was a surprising amount of Yoki radiating from the ancient being before them. Though he spoke in the New Japanese dialect, Kagome instantly recognized him as the crotchety old hermit that she befriended long ago. A beautiful smile curled at the edges of her mouth, giving a hint to the dimples in her hollow cheeks, but she remained in the protective curl of Inuyasha's arms.

"Just move, you old goat!" Using his elbow to gently ease Totosai out of the way, Inuyasha stepped over the threshold and into the dimly lit foyer of Totosai's lavish abode. The inside air was warm and inviting, instantly stinging Kagome's frozen skin. As she winced and moaned into his chest, her face still hidden by the oversized jacket, Inuyasha marched through the familiar hallways towards a certain room that he knew had a fireplace. All the lights were off, except for one down the left hallway and in the foyer, but Inuyasha knew his way around the manor well enough. "Get the fireplace lit," He demanded bluntly.

Totosai grumbled and groaned under his breath as he watched Inuyasha stalk through his house. He shut the screen door with a loud 'clack' all while glaring at the back of the Hanyou's silver head. Purposefully moving at a snail's pace to arouse frustration, Totosai took his time hobbling towards the sitting room that Inuyasha had disappeared into. It was eight o'clock in the evening on a cold stormy night and all Totosai wanted to do was lay in bed playing games on his tablet while listening to re-runs of his favorite drama series. This rude interruption of his nighttime routine didn't set well with him; maybe it was time to rethink Inuyasha's unfettered access through the barrier.

"What reason do you possibly have for barging into my home at this hour? Isn't there a curfew tonight?" Totosai crossed the floor and maneuvered around the leather couches to get to a stone fireplace against the back wall. There was wood already stacked inside it, courtesy of the only other person who ever remembered to restock such things. Inuyasha sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with the mysterious girl cradled sideways in his lap, ignoring Totosai's questions.

"Get the damn fire going!" He snapped harshly over his shoulder at the elderly Youkai, while also trying to warm Kagome's skin via the friction created by rubbing her calf with his palm. "Are you warming up yet?" He whispered softly, surprising Totosai with his gentle tone and use of ancient Japanese. Growing more curious about the girl, Totosai trained his failing eyes on her huddled form as he approached the fireplace from behind Inuyasha. There was an unfamiliar, electrifying aura radiating around her that both frightened and excited his inner-beast. But it was the scent of wisteria and spring water that triggered a long-dormant memory in the recesses of his archaic mind. Totosai took a gasping breath before spewing a swirling tornado of bright flames into the fireplace. The fresh logs quickly caught fire and maintained a healthy blaze once Totosai's air ran out, leaving him to cough out small puffs of black smoke. The light and heat produced by the fire bathed Kagome and Inuyasha's soaked forms with exquisite warmth.

Kagome released a contented sigh as her cheeks flushed from the immediate effects of the fire. The flames cracked and her nose detected the scent of burning wood. For a moment she thought they were back in Totosai's small hut atop that hill. Azure eyes fluttered open and the room's brightness flooded Kagome's vision. The first thing she focused on was Inuyasha's face gazing down at her. His hair was pushed back from his face, but the snowy strands were beginning to dry thanks to the fire's heat. There was a relieved expression on Inuyasha's face as he continued his efforts to warm her up, and Kagome rewarded him with a tired smile of gratitude. Her arms were curled into her chest, with the Shikon No Tama still clutched in her hand, but Kagome lost the fight to keep its aura subdued. She only hoped that they were far enough removed from the general populace so that no Youkai could detect its alluring pull.

"Can you feel your feet? They're like ice." Inuyasha spoke with concern as his hand reached out to grasp Kagome's left foot, squeezing the chilled toes and sharing the warmth of his palm. Kagome nodded weakly and winced from the sting in her numb appendage.

"It feels as if my skin will tear," She commented under her breath and watched Inuyasha bring his hand up to his mouth to breath warm air into it. He returned his palm to Kagome's other foot, sharing the warmth and repeating the process until he was satisfied that her numbness had subsided. Neither acknowledged the other being standing just a few feet from them until he forcibly commanded their attention.

"Do my eyes deceive me?! Kagome Higurashi! Is that you?!" Speaking in the old tongue, Totosai shuffled around to get a better look at the girl in Inuyasha's lap. His eyes were wide as saucers and conveyed pure disbelief. Confused by Totosai's unexpected familiarity with Kagome, Inuyasha's ears perked up as he looked between them. She grinned wide and extended her head towards the old Youkai, longing to reconnect after all the years since their last time together. Totosai reached out to her as well, his own appendage trembling due to old age and arthritis. When his gnarled fingers wrapped around her dainty ones, the quivering ceased.

"Totosai-sama, it's been so long." Kagome's voice was steady now and her previously glazed-over eyes were bright once again. She and Totosai released each other's hand, allowing him to perch against the arm of a nearby couch and her to shift in Inuyasha's lap. "When did you meet Totosai-sama?" Kagome asked as she glanced back at Inuyasha. The Hanyou was speechless though. The serendipity of it all was too much to comprehend in such little time. When his open-mouthed expression rendered him unable to respond, Kagome let out a chuckle under her breath and squirmed around in his lap. Her body continued to thaw, letting her move with less pain. "Help me stand," She urged, since rising on her own was still too difficult. Inuyasha quickly jumped to action and helped Kagome to her feet, where she promptly swayed when her muscles threatened to give out. Inuyasha kept a supportive hand on Kagome's back, and she knew better than to release his arm.

"Kagome, you don't look a day over seventeen! How have you survived all this time without aging? What is your secret?!" It was a poorly kept secret that Totosai obsessed over prolonging his life and maintaining vigor, but even Youkai bodies eventually became victim to the ravages of time. Inuyasha was also eager to know Kagome's secret, so the Hanyou and Youkai stared her down with unflinching gazes. Lost for an explanation, Kagome let out nervous laugh and tucked the Jewel behind her back, which did not go unnoticed. Leaning back slightly, Inuyasha looked behind Kagome where she attempted to hide the pink orb away from sight.

"Um… You see - Hey!" Kagome wasn't ready when Inuyasha impatiently yanked her arm up, forcing her to reveal the Shikon No Tama. Pinched between her thumb and the second knuckle of her forefinger, it glowed with unbridled holy power. Kagome stubbornly tugged her arm a few times, but pulling her wrist from Inuyasha's iron-clad grip was impossible.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this." With a deadpan tone, Inuyasha unapologetically forced Kagome to reveal the significance of the Jewel and everything else that she was trying to keep a secret. The two childhood friends, and one-time lovers, exchanged heated glares at each other until Totosai's gasp pulled their attention.

"It can't be! The Shikon No Tama has not been in this world for many centuries! Kagome, how do you possess such a thing?" Kagome's face shifted into an astonished expression when Totosai proved his knowledge of the Jewel. He pushed away from the couch and shuffled the few steps between them to stand before Kagome and Inuyasha. The usually cranky and senile-acting Youkai leaned in to admire the mystifying Jewel, seemingly terrified and attracted to it at the same time. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost unsettled by Totosai's changed mood, but neither moved to pull her hand away from his gaze. His round eyes were almost frenzied as they shifted from staring at the Jewel to Kagome's face. There was such reverence in his indeterminable gaze that it caused her to look away bashfully, almost shameful even. He seemed to regard her as a Goddess standing before him, and the intensity of that pressure made Kagome finally pull her hand back to hold the Jewel against her chest.

"I will share everything I know." She acquiesced, giving Inuyasha and Totosai a serious look that said she meant business. Before either male could respond, she had one addendum. "However, I need my questions answered first." The sternness in Kagome's voice surprised both Totosai and Inuyasha, who had never heard her speak in such a way. Quick to recover, Totosai graciously agreed.

"We will answer any questions you have, dear Kagome. First, let's find you something more suitable to wear while your clothes dry. I believe there's something in my closet that will suffice." Extending his arm towards the hallway, Totosai allowed Kagome the space to move past himself and Inuyasha. With a grateful smile, she gave a polite bow and moved around the couches. Though she was already warming up, Kagome wasn't so proud as to decline dry clothes. Totosai was right behind her, groaning under his breath as his aged body protested each shuffling step. Noticing the difficulty for Totosai, Kagome courteously offered her elbow for him to use as support. The scene was quite touching, but Inuyasha was not one to notice such things.

"Hey! What about me?! I'm soaked!" He huffed angrily, still standing by the fireplace with his arms crossed. Kagome looked back at him and had to stifle her laughter when Totosai gave his response.

"Spoiled brat! I'll bring you a change of clothes when you throw a few more logs onto the fire! And once you've done that, boil water for my tea!" He snapped back, earning a defiant 'Keh!' from the belligerent Hanyou. Nevertheless, Inuyasha promptly stalked out of the sitting room to fetch a few logs from the shed located behind the manor. There was a hidden smile on Kagome's face as she watched her grown friend bidding the demands of an elderly Youkai. Totosai nudged Kagome to escort him to the master bedroom, where his impressive closet was located. The hallway was decorated with various framed images of Totosai standing with other important figures that Kagome knew nothing about. Some included strange flags in the background, and others looked like candid snapshots between close friends. She was astonished at the realistic depictions and wondered how the painter captured such a remarkable likeness. The concept of photography was still foreign to her, as were many other things. The remaining pieces of Kagome's naiveté were dwindling with each passing minute.

Updated 4.12.19


	25. Liminality

**A/N:** OMG thank you guys for the awesome reception of that last chapter! I was so excited that I quickly wrote this one to give y'all! Hopefully there aren't too many typos or bad grammar or stuff. I'm being sneaky sneaky on my work computer and need to be quick about posting this! I may go back and edit it again later. ANYHOO! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

 **P.S.:** This chapter was inspired by the song "Liminality" by Yuki Kajiura. Give it a listen! So good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **This chapter was edited by my beta and reposted on 7/10/2018.**

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Liminality**

Totosai overestimated the contents of his wardrobe and the ease with which his clothes would translate into being worn by a woman. It wasn't all traditional Japanese haori, yukata, and whatnot, most of his closet was actually comprised of modern suits and casual wear, but none of it jumped out as something suitable for Kagome to wear. Standing in the walk-in closet with racks and dressers full of clothes on either side, Totosai and Kagome struggled to find something that she would feel comfortable wearing. It wasn't until Kagome peeked into one of the bottom drawers that she found something agreeable. The familiar red fabric instantly brought a smile to the girl's youthful face. Totosai watched her bring the fire-rat haori to her chest in a gentle embrace as she shut her eyes, allowing a fond memory to replay in her mind.

He gave her privacy to change and went to his bedside table to check his phone for any news updates or urgent messages. The Shikon No Tama's reemergence had to be what triggered everyone's sudden change in behavior, he was certain of that. As Totosai scrolled through his notifications, of which there were plenty, he heaved a rueful moan at the headache the situation would become. How would the modern world perceive Kagome's return? He was already preemptively calculating what needed to be done to keep her safe from the many Youkai and Ningen who might act irrationally after discovering the Shikon No Tama's existence. It didn't require an expert to know that the jewel was a source of great and unprecedented power, and there would soon be many fighting to obtain it and Kagome. But at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care about any of that yet; Kagome needed his full attention and support. Choosing to ignore the insistent messages on his phone, Totosai put the device face-down on the bedside table.

The closet door silently opened, he turned around to see Kagome standing in the doorframe. The vibrant color of Inuyasha's traditional outfit was striking against her pale skin. Her dark locks were pulled in front of one shoulder, reaching well past the humble swell of her breast, and looked attractively disheveled. The jewel was tucked away in a secret inner-pocket of the haori, where Kagome could feel it resting above her heart. The collar was folded just beneath her neck and the garment was held shut by the detached sleeves tied around her waist. They scooped and fell on either side of her thighs, forming a second layer to the skirt formed by the folds of the haori. Kagome's arms were left bare as the sleeves ended just below her shoulders, and under each was a bundle of clothes. Inuyasha's jacket and Sango's borrowed clothes were rolled up and held between Kagome's arm and hip. In her other hand, the rest of the fire-rat ensemble was carefully grasped.

"I thought Inuyasha could change into these," she offered sweetly, to which Totosai agreed. He gestured to the nearest corner of his bed.

"Just put them on the mattress. And those," He pointed a stiff, crooked finger at the bundle of damp clothes in her other arm. "You can put in that basket." There was a hamper in the corner of the room. Kagome did as she was instructed and escorted Totosai back into sitting room. The clock above the fireplace read half-past eight, and yet it felt much later than that. There were fresh logs in the fireplace that popped and cracked as they fed the blaze, keeping the room noticeably warmer than the rest of the house. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight, but there were three sets of tea cups placed on the central coffee table. Cattycorner to it was a beautifully designed chair, made with fine leather and supportive cushioning. Totosai gestured for Kagome to take her seat in it, which seemed odd since she was accustomed to kneeling at a table to serve drinks.

"This chair is very strange, Totosai-sama." Kagome remarked as she lowered herself onto the springy leather seat. She gauged the bounce of it by bobbing up and down and a delighted grin finally curled on her mouth. "I never thought you'd live in such luxury. This is much improved from your old hut!" Kagome's cheeky observation caught Totosai off guard as he lowered himself onto the couch adjacent to her and a burst of laughter rattled out of his tired, aged body. It wasn't often that he was inspired to laugh so heartily, but it probably had something to do with Kagome's comforting and easy company.

"I still have that old hut! I reclaimed it some odd number of centuries ago and used to send Shippou there when his pestering became unbearable." Totosai winced as he sank back into the comfortable sofa, his joints and muscles reluctantly relaxing like a tightly coiled spring slowly being released. He didn't think twice about mentioning Shippou, but Kagome's sharp intake of breath caught his attention.

"Shippou-bo! He still lives with you? Where is he now? I want to see him again!" Kagome flooded Totosai with excited questions, leaning towards him as she did so. It warmed Totosai's heart to know that Kagome still cared so strongly for the kit and he waved dismissively to ease her concerns.

"He was sent to another part of the country a few days ago to run an errand for me. I expect he will be back by morning." It was then Inuyasha returned with a wooden tray in hand and a steaming cast-iron kettle sitting on it. He was barefoot now, having removed his wet socks and shoes at the back exit, and had a disgruntled expression plastered on his handsome face. He came around the chair that Kagome was sat in, not yet seeing her dressed in his old fire-rat haori.

"Here's your goddamn tea." Setting the tray onto the coffee table with a graceless clack, Inuyasha crossed his arms and watched Totosai sniff the steamy air with a self-righteous frown.

"As I expected, you ruined it." The tea was perfectly fine, but Totosai was on an endless crusade to frustrate Inuyasha at every opportunity. The expression on the Hanyou's face was priceless. Struck speechless at first, there was a noticeable twitch in his left eye as the rage slowly began to build in the yellow irises. Kagome watched the exchange with fascination and worry, and her own words got caught in her mouth as she hesitantly reached towards her belligerent friend.

"Fuck you-!" The expressive and animated Inuyasha that Kagome remembered so fondly was about to vehemently rebuke the cantankerous old Youkai, which would not end well for anyone if he continued. Springing to action, she stepped in front of Inuyasha grinning sweetly and put her gentle hands on his tense shoulders. Her touch instantly calmed the agitated Hanyou, as did the sight of her dressed in his red attire.

"Inuyasha, I set some dry clothes for you to change into on Totosai-sama's bed." Kagome wisely angled Inuyasha in the direction of the hallway, which he reluctantly agreed to with an expression that was between dazed and frustrated.

"Oh? Um, thanks." He mumbled offhandedly. Kagome and Totosai watched him disappear behind the corner. "I won't take long." He said flippantly. Once the calm and quietness returned to the room, Kagome turned back to face the legendary Youkai. He was reaching towards the hot kettle, determined to pour himself a small cup of tea, but the tremble of hand and the pain etched into his face caused Kagome to intervene.

"Please, let me." She insisted sweetly and lowered herself to kneel by the coffee table to dutifully pour tea into everyone's cups. Her subservient and respectful actions were a product of the times that Kagome had been born, as well as the circumstances she later suffered through during her tenure at the Kanpeki Temple. However, serving Totosai did not fill her with the same resentment and shame as waiting on Aiko Kisawa or Kikyou Higurashi had. So, she poured his tea with a genuinely gracious smile.

"I remember the times you visited my hut and how you used to serve me tea." The frail Youkai did not hesitate when he took the first sip of steaming tea from his cup. Kagome eyes were upon him, but her mind was elsewhere as she recalled the memories of their time shared in his hut. "It was always jasmine, if my memory serves correct." With slow movement, the young girl pulled herself back onto the chair and carefully held her tea cup with the tips of her fingers. The curved ceramic surface was already hot, but she didn't mind the slight burn against her skin. A conflicted expression came over Kagome's face and a nagging question pulled at her reluctant mind as she chewed on her bottom lip. A sliver of dead skin suddenly tore away from the sensitive flesh, causing Kagome to wince as a sharp pain preempted the taste of blood. She licked the small cut, which continued to sting from being agitated, and looked up at Totosai. He sat happily oblivious while enjoying his tea.

"Totosai-sama, why did you leave so suddenly?" She blurted without a second thought, her voice holding a surprisingly critical tone. Totosai looked away from the dwindling fire to see Kagome gazing at him indignantly. Her bright blue eyes bore into him, and it felt as if ice was sliding down his malformed back. The old Youkai swallowed his remaining tea and growing nerves, but could not find the right words to say. "I went to find you shortly after-… You and Shippou were not there after my family was murdered. I went to that hut many times, hoping to find you there. Why did you not say goodbye, or at least leave a note?" Guilt wracked Totosai's already burdened soul, but he knew that Kagome was justified in being upset.

"Kagome, I am-" Totosai couldn't even finish the sentence before Kagome cut in.

"I have known all along that you are Youkai." She knew that he'd be shocked by the revelation that his ruse had never convinced her. Totosai was left open-mouthed and almost embarrassed by her brutal honesty. "Did you think I would tell the Taijiya about you? Or blame you for the crimes others committed against my family? I didn't." By now, the tea in her small cup was luke warm. Unable to maintain the conviction in her eyes and voice, Kagome looked down and quickly finished what was left of her drink before setting it back onto the coffee table. When Inuyasha returned dressed in the red hakama and white han-juban of the fire-rat ensemble, his somber mood matched the room's heavy atmosphere. He caught the entire exchange while changing down the hall and knew better than to interrupt them with a smart-alecky comment. His hair was dry enough and the unmanageable tresses had been pulled into a loose bun at the back of his head. When he moved to take the open seat between Totosai and Kagome, Inuyasha chose to avert his eyes and stared intently at the dancing flames a few feet away.

"That was my fear, but not the reasoning behind our departure." Totosai's raspy and wavering voice seemed beleaguered as he admitted the truth of his guilt and involvement in Kagome's life. "I was placed in that hut by the late Inu-no-Taisho Touga Tsuyo to secure your wellbeing while you lived away from the Western Palace. He still intended for you to mate either of his sons and wanted you to be safe from harm." The mention of their possible arranged-mating caused Inuyasha and Kagome to exchange awkward glances with one another, which they quickly looked away when both remembered their night spent at the inn. Totosai didn't seem to notice this and he continued. "Even after his death, I was duty-bound to remain there as your guardian until the time came that you married, or the war ended. I was called to return to the Western Kingdom many times, but I refused each request in honor of Touga-sama's last command."

"I-… and Shippou-bo?" Kagome was stumped for what to make of the information. The revelation that Touga cared so much for her was an unbelievable honor, and it caused her throat to tighten painfully when the emotions intensified. Inuyasha had not been expecting to hear that either, as he and Totosai had never discussed their shared familiarity with Kagome. His father, who was shrouded in mystery and tangled with conflicting emotions in Inuyasha's mind, was suddenly cast in a new light that left the Hanyou at a loss for what to make of him.

"During my travels from the Western Mountains, I found the orphaned kit injured and near death. He is the only surviving member of his leash and it was imperative to keep him alive, or that proud lineage of Kitsune Tai-Youkai would have been lost. He's my apprentice now and will continue my work after I've decided that my time on this plane has come to an end." Totosai paused to clear his throat, then held his serious gaze on Kagome's downcast face until she finally brought herself to meet it. There was a sadness in the Youkai's round, protruding eyes that unsettled the young girl; she didn't like being the cause for another creature's sorrow. "Shippou did not want to leave without saying goodbye to you. It was my choice to depart when we did, so do not hold that against him. It has been one of the greatest regrets of my life."

"Why did you do it?" Tears stung Kagome's eyes as her voice strained to remain calm and even. But in the next sentence, all that control was lost when a pitiful sob choked out with the words. "Why did you leave me?"

"Kagome, I was not aware of the plan to attack the Ningen Palace. When I received word of it, I knew that there would be no turning back to the world that either of your fathers had envisioned. Sesshoumaru-sama demanded that I return to the Western Kingdom and I could no longer justify declining his requests. He promised exemption and protection for myself and Shippou, so long as we declared loyalty to the Western Kingdom and honored his claim as the Inu-no-Taisho." Kagome found herself growing more and more upset as Totosai defended his actions with thinly veiled excuses. Though the tears in her eyes had not yet sprung free, Kagome's ears became red from the quickened pace of her heartbeat. Inuyasha noticed the unnatural tightness of Kagome's lips, but knew better than to draw attention to it. Totosai just kept going on and on, only spurring Kagome's bitter resentment even more. "You were nearly grown at the time and had the protection of your cousin and the Kanpeki Temple. I convinced myself that you would survive without my guardianship; a foolish and dangerous conclusion I later learned."

Totosai did not understand the magnitude of the impact his words had on Kagome, or that it was taking all her self-control to keep her rage and spiritual powers from being unleashed upon him. He thought she would be protected by Kikyou? That the Kanpeki Temple would remain a safe and welcoming place for her? The senile and compassionless old fool could not have been more wrong! She had survived DESPITE her cousin's cruelty and the headmistress's abuse! All these thoughts and more flooded Kagome's mind like a raging river. Shutting her eyes tightly and breathing heavily through her flared nostrils, Kagome reached into the hidden pocket for the Shikon No Tama. Every muscle in her body was tense, making her movements appear frantic and awkward. Holding the precious orb in the clasp of her hands, Kagome tried to refocus her mind and calm down. The air around her became charged with dormant stores of energy left in her exhausted body. Inuyasha even noticed the slight crackling sound of electricity as pink sparks of light began to flicker around her form, and he was motivated to get off the couch. Though he didn't know much about Kagome's mysterious abilities, he had enough self-preservation to know when it was time to distance himself from danger. Totosai still droned on.

"I knew that bidding you farewell would be too cruel… too difficult to explain to you. It was a coward's choice, but I do not deny making it." He leaned forward to set the tea cup on the coffee table, as if to punctuate his spiel about things being outside of his control and all the other nonsense Kagome stopped listening to midway. Inuyasha was at the fireplace, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and face looking downwards, though his eyes did dart up to observe Kagome's reaction. It was impossible for either male to interpret the emotions battling across Kagome's stern face. Her lip gave a twitch as she bit back the words that begged to be screamed at the old Youkai, and her furious eyes swiveled to gaze up at the ceiling to reign back the tears that blurred her vision.

"How much time has passed since…" Kagome's tight voice trailed off, as she assumed the others would infer the rest of her question without forcing her to speak. Inuyasha knew this question was going to come up and he was more than glad to let Totosai be the bearer of bad news.

"How long do you think it has been?" Totosai asked calmly. Kagome needed a few moments to settle down. She took a shuddering breath, allowing her body to relax, and eventually dropped her gaze to Totosai's face.

"Ten... twenty years?" She answered unsurely, watching as Inuyasha and Totosai exchange troubled looks. Their reluctance to affirm her guess was not comforting in the least. "Has it been more than that?" She followed up, dread creeping into the back of her mind.

"It's been over five hundred years since last we spoke, Kagome." Totosai said slowly. He did not want to be the one delivering such news and shut his eyes to save himself the sight of Kagome's devastation. The impact was like a punch to the gut, leaving Kagome to open and close her mouth as she struggled to find a response when no words would come out. Her eyes batted a few times as tears finally cascaded freely down her cheeks and heart palpitations left her feeling light headed and breathless. The jewel that she held suddenly became the heaviest burden imaginable, like a lead weight sinking into the palm of her hand.

"W-what?" She croaked softly, her word barely audible. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who only nodded his head to confirm Totosai's terrible news. She gripped the Shikon No Tama tightly, as if punishing it and the Kami encased inside.

"When I heard about the raid on the Kanpeki Temple, I ran as fast as I could to get to you." Inuyasha had a slightly pained look as he described his experience of the aftermath. "I thought you had perished with everyone else… I smelled your blood and saw all of those charred bodies." Knowing exactly what he found, Kagome covered her mouth and sank back into the chair as even more tears spilled free. A sense nausea settled inside of her when the room began to shift and tilt, and she had to shut her eyes before becoming sick. Totosai watched Inuyasha cross the room and kneel beside Kagome. In a show of uncommon kindness and compassion, the Hanyou gently pulled Kagome to lean into his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her slender form. Resting his chin atop her soft head of black hair, Inuyasha clenched his jaw to prevent his own emotions from getting the better of him.

"Why was it destroyed?" Once she was able to form a sentence again, Kagome turned her face beneath Inuyasha's jaw to look over at Totosai. "What of the Taijiya Village? And the Merchant Town? There were so many people…" Her eyes expressed all the confusion that was bound to happen for someone in her situation. Totosai heaved a heavy sigh, as he was not sure how to tell her the full truth of what occurred all those centuries ago. When his answer took too long, a flash of outrage overcame Kagome and she lashed out at the elderly Youkai. If Inuyasha hadn't been embracing her, she would have flipped the coffee table from the intensity of her fury. "What aren't you telling me?!" She hollered demandingly, her voice cracking and garbled from the quiet sobs that wracked her body.

"All of the Ningen settlements were destroyed." Totosai's words were rushed, as if spilling out uncontrollably. It was a blunt delivery and rocked Kagome's entire conception of reality and possibility. Her breath stilled and Inuyasha detected the terror and denial that radiated from her. "Today, all that stands in their place is more of the Aokigahara Forest. Great effort was taken to erase the evidence of them ever existing. The palace, however, now serves as the private residence for one of our government officials." Totosai paused briefly as his tired mind recalled the chain of events from so long ago. Kagome could tell there was more he was about to reveal, and she waited for him to continue. Inuyasha argued with himself about whether to stop Totosai or not; he knew what happened next and wanted to spare Kagome that misery.

"Those who survived were taken as spoils of war and transported to the various Youkai Kingdoms to be used as servants for the Tai-Youkai… although many were killed soon after if sickness, age, or disobedience impeded their usefulness." Angered by the blunt and crass delivery, Inuyasha shot Totosai a dangerous look as he placed a hand at the back of Kagome's head. Her body dry heaved involuntarily as a sickened reaction. Doubling over, Kagome's small form jumped with each gasping sob that ripped from her throat. Totosai felt wave after wave of guilt and shame crash over him with each desperate sound she made, and he was nearly pushed to shed a few tears of his own.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha whispered softly to his friend, but he couldn't tell if she even heard him. He placed his hand flat between her shoulder blades and began to slowly caress her back. Almost instantly the uneven, scar-ridden terrain of her back caught his attention when he felt them through the thin layer of his haori. Inuyasha's brow furrowed with concern as he deliberately traced one of the most pronounced scars with his finger. As if touched by a red-hot poker, Kagome jerked away with a desperate whimper and leaned back into the chair's firm cushion behind her. In all the commotion her hand released the Shikon No Tama, and it landed on the coffee table with a single bounce before coming to a slow stop near the edge. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with surprise and concern written on his face.

"This is all my fault… they all suffered because of me." With hair in disarray and her flushed face tear-stained, Kagome looked like a feral animal in severe distress. She refused to look at either Totosai or Inuyasha and spoke in a hushed tone as if the words weren't meant for anyone to hear. Frantic blue eyes remained trained on the radiant jewel that seemed so innocent as it sat on the table before her, but the damned thing was nothing more than a curse that she alone had to carry. It faintly pulsated in time with her heartbeat.

"Kagome, it is time that you tell us what happened." Totosai somberly interjected, and they wait for her to calm down enough to speak coherently. Ashen and with a hoarse voice, Kagome eventually gathered her jumbled thoughts. She sniffled her runny nose and licked her dry lips, trying to regain a semblance of control on her emotions.

"A day before the attack, I was visited in my sleep by the four Kami of the Shikon No Tama…" Kagome went into the long explanation of how they came to her, what they said her destiny was, and all that transpired during her hibernation. Both men found it difficult to grasp, but the evidence of it was undeniable. Sitting before them was a vessel of the Kami that very few even believed in anymore. Neglecting to mention her torture and narrowly avoided execution, Kagome decided not to burden Totosai and Inuyasha with that depressing knowledge. She revealed her choice to rest instead of taking immediate action, and that the Kami had warned her the world would be different upon her awakening. Reminded of her terrible lapse in judgment, guilt suddenly overwhelmed Kagome and she became hysterical.

"I didn't-I wouldn't have-… oh Kami! So many innocent people I could have-I SHOULD have protected!" Inuyasha and Totosai tried to comfort the distraught girl, but their words did not register in her manic mind anymore. Suddenly standing up from the chair, Kagome swiped the jewel from the table and spun on her heels in a flurry of hair, red fabric, and arms. She was like an unstoppable natural force, swirling and building momentum towards irrational actions and choices. Totosai was unable to react quickly, his body would not allow fast and unpredicted movement, but Inuyasha could. He jumped up from his kneeling position and rushed towards Kagome with just a few steps.

"Sit back down!" He insisted loudly, reaching for her outstretched arm. Kagome stumbled and swayed like she had lost all her senses, but she was still determined to get to the front door. She evaded Inuyasha's attempts to grab her, but the disoriented girl still managed to bump into walls and trip over her own feet.

"I have to go!" Kagome gasped out, stumbling into the dark foyer that she and Inuyasha had passed through earlier that night. He was right behind her, frustrated and worried about his friend's state of mind. "I must see Sesshoumaru! Must speak with him now! This is all my fault!" Suffering from exhaustion and shock, Kagome no longer heeded the call of reason.

"Kagome, don't be stupid! Calm down before you pass out! We can figure this out tomorrow!" Inuyasha yelled sternly, losing all semblance of his previously calm demeanor. Just as Kagome got to the front door, her small wrist was taken by his powerful hand, preventing her from moving any further. Standing in the hallway, Totosai watched the sad scene play out like a movie which he couldn't pause or walk away from viewing. Inuyasha spun Kagome away from the door and trapped her against his chest by taking firm hold of her shoulders. "Snap out of it!" He gave her frame a gentle shove, but she was beginning to go limp as the rest of her strength finally evaporated.

"There is no time to waste," She whimpered desperately as her eyes shut and brow furrowed. "I have failed my people… everyone…" Unable to support herself any longer, Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha, whom was already scooping up her legs to pick her up bridal style. He watched as she fought to remain conscious before promptly losing that battle. "I must speak with-" Kagome's last words were stolen when she finally gave into exhaustion. Her head lolled back as her face relaxed into a blank expression. With one arm trapped between her side and Inuyasha's chest, the other dangled limply from her shoulder, dropping the jewel onto the hardwood floor with single 'thunk'. Tears clung onto her tapered eyelashes and the distraught girl looking tragically beautiful as she hung in Inuyasha's arms. The chaotic and loud scene abruptly ended, leaving the two men silently aghast. Inuyasha turned to Totosai, looking lost and confused for what to do. The old hermit shook his head in disbelief, then gestured down the hallway where the various bedrooms were located.

"You can put her in your old room. She needs to rest." Trusting the old Youkai's wisdom, Inuyasha gave an awkward nod and shifted Kagome's body into a more comfortable position for her, though her limp body had no reaction to it.

"Is this really happening?" Looking down at her peaceful face that was blemished with tear and flushed cheeks, Inuyasha had a dumbstruck expression as he quietly spoke. "Is Kagome really a vessel for the Kami?" He let out a strange and almost bitter laugh at the outlandish notion. Totosai remained quiet, allowing the confused Hanyou to say his peace. "I stopped wishing for her to come back a long time ago. I stopped wishing for anything… just never seemed to work for me." After decades and centuries of disappointment, the part of Inuyasha that upheld faith and hope had long since been abandoned. Kagome's reappearance was like a slap to the face of all his misconceived non-beliefs. "But here she is, alive in my arms and just as I remember her." Totosai waited for the Hanyou to go into the hallway but noticed that he was hesitant to move. Taking two steps closer, the old Youkai detected the scent of salty tears.

"Will you be alright?" In an act of benevolence, Totosai allowed Inuyasha to express his emotions without the risk of humiliation.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep." Inuyasha revealed with a weakened voice, highlighting just how fragile his heart was in that moment. Totosai's aged face expressed a somewhat sympathetic expression as he stepped closer to Kagome. He gazed down at her calm, unaware visage and was almost disgusted by how diminished her health had become since he last saw her. A few moments of silence passed as both Youkai and Hanyou studied the unconscious girl between them, amazed and upset by her story. "What if I wake up and Kagome isn't there? What if this was some fucked up nightmare? I can't relive this again… I can't lose her twice." A single tear escaped Inuyasha's left eye, which he quickly wiped away by brushing his cheek against his shoulder.

"I do not believe the Kami would be so cruel…" Totosai offered a supportive pat against Inuyasha's shoulder, then gestured for him to go into the spare bedroom down the hallway. Feeling somewhat reassured and in a daze, Inuyasha retreated to his old bedroom where he and Kagome could rest comfortably. He navigated the dark room that had once been his residence throughout the centuries. It only contained a plainly made bed since the rest of his belongings permanently lived in his apartment now. Gently lowering Kagome onto the mattress, her head sank into the downy pillow and her body automatically found a comfortable position as Inuyasha carefully pulled back the sheets. He slid into the open space beside her and brought the blankets up to their chins when she gave off a weak shiver. As if fulfilling a need to be close to him, Kagome angled herself towards Inuyasha's warm body and he gladly drew her into his arms. Though his mind and body were exhausted, sleep eluded Inuyasha. He spent the night reveling in Kagome's scent and the sounds of her even breathing; it was the most beautiful thing he has heard in a long time. Smiling to himself, a flood of contradicting emotions overcame the unprepared Hanyou and caused him to quietly sob between bouts of hushed laughter.

Left standing in the foyer after Inuyasha took Kagome into the bedroom, Totosai finally noticed the Shikon No Tama left forgotten on the floor. Having lived during a period when the jewel had been nothing more than a legend, he was torn about handling the mysterious orb. It was charged with Shinsei and would likely reject any direct contact with his Yoki. However, there were tales that the Shikon No Tama would imbue the Youkai in possession of it unimaginable power and abilities. Some said that it could even grant the most unrealistic wish. As astounding as it sounded, Totosai Komatsu had no need for such things at such a late stage in his life.

When he stooped down to pluck the jewel from the floor, there was strong reaction the instant his fingers curled around the smooth object. Suddenly filled with energy and vitality, Totosai was almost knocked back when all the aches and pains of his body disappeared. His inner-beast that had been dormant for some time was now active in the recesses of his mind. Straightening his back, Totosai stood taller than he had in almost three centuries. He could feel his muscles and bones slowly regenerating thanks to the Shikon No Tama sitting in the palm of his hand. No wonder it was such a legend! The mysterious jewel truly did hold all the possibilities of the world within it. Totosai's concerns about Kagome's safety were only magnified though as he'd severely underestimated the Shikon No Tama's abilities.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

While her physical body recuperated its strength and energy, Kagome's unconscious mind was invaded by the familiar presence of the Kami. As if sinking into the pitch-black abyss of a deep ocean, Kagome saw and felt only darkness. Her body was weightless, suspended in the nothingness that surrounded her. Aware of what was occurring, Kagome waited for the omnipresent amalgamation of voices to make themselves known. It was neither wholly male or female and sounded both familiar and strange all at once.

 **"…Kagome..."**

The voice echoed around her, bouncing off non-existent walls.

"You - How could you allow this to happen?!" Already fired up, Kagome did not hold back the vehemence in her voice as she shouted her reply to the Kami.

 **"…You were warned…** **There is no one to blame other than yourself..."**

The voices took on a chastising tone of a parent and for a moment it almost sounded like her father's memorable tenor.

"I thought you'd let me rest for a few days, a week at the most. It's been five hundred years! So much has changed and I don't understand anything. So many have died, and I could have done something to… It didn't have to be this way. Why did this happen?" Desperate for their logical reasoning, one that could ease her guilty conscience and provide easy answers, Kagome demanded the Kami to explain themselves.

 **"…With the exception of your Youkai and Hanyou companions…** **everyone you once knew had already perished before the Shikon No Tama was released from your body…** **Had you** **chosen** **to continue without resting,** **the path we set you upon would have been perilous to undertake alone…** **To wake you a moment before we did would have made the journey impossible…** **possibly fatal…** **even with all the gifted powers that now reside in you…"**

The voice clarified slowly, staying monotonous and aloof. This left Kagome still feeling frustrated and confused.

"That doesn't explain why so much time passed before I woke up. How will I face my people after all this time? How am I supposed to lead them when I am the reason for their suffering?" Thus far, Kagome steadfastly felt the heavy burden of the Kami's destiny for her, but it was exponentially more suffocating as the pressure mounted to meet their expectations.

 **"…You were specially chosen to be a deliverer…** **to doubt yourself is to doubt the Kami…** **This war is not yours alone to fight...** **Others have a destiny all their own and they will help** **you** **pave the road to a better future for all…** **Even with** **all** **the abilities you possess** **you are still vulnerable to the world that you know nothing of…** **There must be others in whom you trust and can** **fight beside** **during** **the battles to come…** **Those from your past who have been reincarnated in this time..."**

There had never been talk of others being involved in Kagome's journey, but it was greatly reassuring to know that she wouldn't be alone in the fights to come.

"Reincarnated? Who?" She questioned back, her tone no longer hostile towards the Kami.

 **"…You have already crossed paths with some…** **and there are others that you may encounter by chance…** **They contain within them the souls of your departed connections who have completed the cycle of birth, death, and rebirth…** **In time their past life's memories will resurface as their exposure to you grows…"**

The voice explained calmly, and Kagome hypothesized over who she had already met.

"Sango and Kohaku, are they the reincarnation of Asano and Keitaro?" With an earnest voice Kagome hoped that she had been correct in recognizing her old friend in Sango.

 **"…Yes…** **Though they are not tied by blood to your departed friends they are connected to them by a shared soul and a fate intertwined with yours…"**

It was the best news Kagome had received in a long time, though it would be short lived.

"Who else will I be reunited with? Is Otou-san alive? My Oka-san?" Focusing on the possibility of being with the people she desperately missed, Kagome felt her excitement and joy mounting like never before.

 **"…That is not for you to know…** **Do not let yourself stray from the path we have put you on…** **If a reincarnation is meant to be at your side on this terrible journey** **they will appear to you…** **Waiting and searching for them will serve no purpose other than as a distraction** **from what you must accomplish…"**

Abruptly stealing Kagome's blissful hope of seeing her father again, the Kami reminded her that she was not immune to disappointment just because she was chosen to be their vessel. Though it was difficult for her to accept never seeing her father again, Kagome still maintained an irrational hope for others who might have been reincarnated.

"What of Shiori? Can you at least assure me that she's been given another chance at life?" Kagome knew the answer even before the Kami's voice resonated around her, but that did not lessen her outrage in the slightest.

 **"…She has not…"**

"Why? You brought back Asano and Keitaro. Why not her?!" Kagome was offended by the blasé disregard that the Kami seemed to have towards Shiori during the entirety of her undeservedly miserable life. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was Shiori.

 **"…The souls of Youkai and Hanyou differ greatly from those of Ningen** … **They who are gifted with longevity and prolonged** **youth are not privy to the same chances of reincarnation as Ningen…** **Shiori was a Hanyou who would have ceased aging upon her physical maturation…** **She could have survived to meet you again** **if disease had not overtaken her…"**

Objectively, the Kami's reasoning was rational and sensible, but Kagome would never be objective or rational where it regarded those she loved and cherished. Though she could not shed a tear while in her current state, Kagome's heart broke for Shiori's missed chance for a better life.

"I'll never see Shiori again? She will never know love or acceptance? Her soul will never be reincarnated?" For some reason, it was more painful to accept Shiori's ineligibility for reincarnation than her own father's.

 **"…We said that her kind does not have the same opportunities as Ningen, not that there are none available to them…** **There are ways to be reunited with Shiori…** **They require great sacrifice and should not occupy the greater part of your focus…"**

The Kami offered a silver lining to the darkened clouds in Kagome's mind, though it did little to lift her spirits.

"My heart aches so much. Shiori deserves another chance." She argued still, unrelenting in her stance for what was fair and right.

 **"…We would never intend to cause you needless suffering** … **but there are things even outside of our** **control…** **deserving or not…"**

The Kami almost sounded apologetic, but it was impossible to truly interpret the feeling and meaning behind their disembodied voices.

"I understand, Kami-sama." Kagome finally relented, though her mind was still burdened by something.

 **"…Your mind is troubled still…** **What weighs so heavily on you?"**

Now the Kami seemed to take on a motherly tone, one that reminded Kagome of Izayoi's beautiful voice. Like a daughter might share her deepest insecurities and fears with her trusted and wise mother, Kagome revealed what else bothered her.

"I cannot understand this new language that everyone else is speaking. Only Inuyasha and Totosai have been able to communicate with me in the common tongue that we share. I fear being dependent on them to explain everything to me." She worried that the significant language barrier would make fulfilling her destiny insurmountable since the two dialects were so different. Having to learn a new language was incredibly daunting to Kagome.

 **"…Let your worries subside...** **When** **you wake you will understand this new language and speak it as well…** **It is a small kindness that we may bestow upon you…"**

The Kami were truly benevolent towards the girl chosen as their vessel.

"Thank you, Kami-sama." Grateful for their generosity, Kagome's lingering resentment for the Kami's perceived indifference dissipated.

 **"…Kagome…** **so precious you are to us…** **Even when you feel abandoned** **you are never truly alone…** **We are in everything you do…** **and will be with you until the end…"**

A warm caress soothed Kagome's cheek like the gentle touch of a lover, but the Kami's cryptic words left her with more questions.

"Until the end?" Before Kagome could press them for a further explanation, she felt a sharp tug at the very core of her being that pulled her back to consciousness in the real world. The blackness that surrounded her became the insides of her closed eyelids, which shot open and allowed a burst of light to consume her vision. The pulling sensation that ripped Kagome from her conference with the Kami had been her body detecting the Shikon No Tama was being tampered with. Before her mind could catch up with the previous night's memories, Kagome's body automatically jumped up to attack the person handling the jewel.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

While Inuyasha and Kagome slept, Totosai devised a practical way for her to keep the Shikon No Tama on her person at all times. Using thin, malleable wire to construct a cage for the jewel to sit inside, the creative Youkai shaped the looping metal filament so it could be threaded by a highly-tempered chain. It was an attractive and functional design, and the chain was long enough to keep the Shikon No Tama hidden below the valley of her breasts, just a few inches above her navel. Totosai came into Inuyasha's room during the early hours of the morning, remaining undetected as he carefully placed the chained jewel in Kagome's open hand as she slept.

When Inuyasha groggily woke a few hours later as the hour neared seven in the morning, he was relieved to find Kagome still slumbering beside him. He spared a minute to bask in the reverie of her being in his life again. The Shikon No Tama's altered appearance caught his attention though, and curiosity got the better of him. Kagome appeared so peaceful and content that he didn't want to disturb her, so Inuyasha tried to remove the jewel from Kagome's limp grasp as sneakily as possible. Still lying next to her, the Hanyou lazily studied the jewel and took note of how its effect altered his strength and senses. He felt energized and incredibly more perceptive to the sounds and smells throughout the house. Only a few moments of quiet contemplation passed before Kagome gave Inuyasha the fright of his life. With her energy restored, she subconsciously detected a threat to the Shikon No Tama and reacted without a second thought.

Unexpectedly tackling him to the floor, Inuyasha was left gasping as the wind got knocked out of his lungs when his back collided with the hardwood surface. Kagome knelt over him, her thighs straddling his chest, and her steady hand pinned to his strong neck while the other reeled back as if ready to strike. Her raised hand glowed with an unearthly pink light that sparked and cracked with deadly Shinsei energy, primed to obliterate his skull. Sprawled on the floor with one leg still hanging onto the edge of the mattress Inuyasha remained frozen beneath Kagome. The unusual darkness in her pristine blue eyes was as unsettling as the threatening expression on her beautiful face, but this lasted all of two seconds before Kagome came to her senses.

Realizing that it was only Inuyasha being nosey, she lowered her hand with a frustrated huff. The holy energy evaporated, along with the threat to Inuyasha's life, and he finally felt comfortable taking a breath again. As last night's events resurfaced in Kagome's mind, she snatched the jewel back from Inuyasha and noticed its transformation into a pretty necklace. Still sitting atop his stomach, Kagome ignored the irate expression slowly forming on her friend's reddened face as she put the chain around her neck. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, she slipped the jewel inside the overlapping sections of the fire-rat haori and gave a shiver when the cold metal stung her warm skin. It settled over her collarbone and between her breasts while the jewel hung freely a few inches above her navel. She looked down just as Inuyasha began complaining loudly.

"What the Hell was that!? Why'd you attack me!?" Speaking in the Old Japanese language was not a habit for him anymore, so Inuyasha mistakenly yelled at Kagome in the dialect of the modern era. However, thanks to her discussion with the Kami, Kagome understood his every word.

"Inuyasha! This not for playing with. It mine to protect!" Her grasp of the new language would need some fine tuning, but the meaning behind her awkward phrasing was still comprehensible.

"I wasn't playing with it! I was just looking!" As he lashed back at her, Inuyasha's exaggerated face expressed his absolute outrage for being accused of such childish behavior. The two remained in that position with Kagome perched atop his stomach while he was trapped flat on his back, and it was reminiscent of the times they used to play rough as children – someone always ended up sitting on top of the other.

"No touch it, Inuyasha!" Resorting to the same infantile conduct, Kagome made a pouting face as she yelled down at the fallen Hanyou. Just as he was about to really lay into her, Inuyasha realized that they had screamed at each other in the new Japanese dialect. Sitting up on his elbows, he stared curiously at his teenaged friend.

"Wait, you understand me? And you can kinda speak the new Japanese?" His question caught Kagome off guard. She wasn't quite sure how to properly explain it to him. Clearing her throat to stall, she meekly nodded.

"…Yes. I can." As the tension between them began to subside, so did their tempers.

"The Kami?" Assuming all of Kagome's inexplicable changes were due to the Kami's involvement, Inuyasha already knew what her answer would be.

"The Kami." She affirmed simply and took a moment to rub the crusted sleep from her eyes. Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly, his half-lidded eyes watching her mundane action until another question popped into his head.

"And that pink light? Is that the ability they gave you?" His tone was sharp now, bitter after she directed that deadly energy at him. Kagome noticed the blaming undertone in Inuyasha's voice and she nodded sheepishly with a remorseful look on her face.

"I am apologize." Kagome's improper grammar was almost endearing enough to crack through Inuyasha's annoyed attitude.

"Wha-? No, you want to say, 'I am sorry.'" He corrected bluntly, which caused her to nudge her chin back in a confused gesture as her brow furrowed pensively.

"I am so-orry?" The unfamiliar word came out like a question as her mouth learned how to form it.

"Damn right you are! That could have killed me!" Exploding with another bout of his ornery attitude, Inuyasha startled Kagome before her own temper flared in retaliation.

"Do not yelling at me!" She fussed loudly, and roughly bounced on top of Inuyasha's stomach to knock more air out of him. He let out a surprised grunt from the unexpected forceful pressure, but quickly recovered with a snarky response.

 _"~Do not yelling at me~!"_ He mocked in a grating, falsetto voice that made Kagome bristle even more. "Talk right, idiot!" The bickering duo began swatting at each other as their disagreement escalated, though neither would allow it to go too far; they secretly enjoyed quarrelling like they did as children. Totosai put an end to it though by abruptly opening the bedroom door and gave them both a fright, very similar to the way their parents used to do. There was a bemused expression on his haggard face and the two embarrassed friends quickly scrambled to separate themselves. Inuyasha rolled over onto his stomach and glared challengingly up at the old Youkai while Kagome knelt submissively on the floor beside him, looking sidelong as an incriminating blush heated her face.

"Breakfast is ready. If you're not too busy behaving like teenagers in heat, you can join us at the table." Totosai informed bluntly, having no mind for protecting either Inuyasha or Kagome's feelings. Clearing his throat, though that did not alleviate the permanent tremor in his voice, Totosai spoke directly to Kagome. Having heard their entire exchange from down the hall, he was aware that there was no longer a need to use the ancient dialect anymore. "Kagome, the door to the left is a washroom. You can freshen up in there." The young girl smiled appreciatively and nodded as she brought one foot forward to stand up.

"There is someone here? It is Sesshoumaru?" She asked expectantly, which earned an annoyed 'Keh!' from the Hanyou beside her. Kagome shot Inuyasha a dangerous look as she rose to her feet.

"Go freshen up and come into the kitchen when you're ready." Totosai pointedly chose not to answer Kagome's question, which she merely shrugged off and took it to mean that she'd find out soon enough. Unable to resist the urge, Kagome had the last laugh and she gave Inuyasha a short kick to the ribs before jumping out of his reach when he swiped at her ankles. However, when he glared up at her Inuyasha quickly averted his gaze and kept his heated face looking elsewhere until Kagome left the room; he forgot just how short the haori was on her long, bare legs and that she had nothing on underneath it. Still present in the room, Totosai sent Inuyasha a derisive glare, but it was his silence that most irked the Hanyou.

"What are you looking at?" Rising to his feet, Inuyasha half-heartedly snapped at Totosai as he stretched his sore back and returned the heated look with a scowl. It was odd waking up in his old fire-rat attire but Inuyasha welcomed the familiar feel of the fabric. It wasn't often that he got an opportunity to dress in the traditional garb.

"She has the excuse of still being a teenager… You know better than to be so immature." Totosai spoke in a chastising tone, giving Inuyasha a warning look as well. Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and crossed the room to brush past Totosai in the doorway, already disregarding the Youkai's words. He pulled his hair out of the unkempt and lopsided bun to run his fingers through the tangled fibers, waiting for the aged Youkai to get out of the way. Totosai made no move to step aside, forcing the younger Hanyou to awkwardly shimmy between him and the door jamb to exit the bedroom. Just when Inuyasha thought he was in the clear, there was a very sudden and painful whack against the back of his head.

"Hey! The fuck was that for?!" He snapped angrily, giving the sore spot a gentle rub.

"Don't let me catch you looking up that girl's skirt ever again! Dirty mongrel!"


	26. Chikai

**A/N:** Hi Guys! I hope everyone is doing well! I'm super excited to finally get this update out to you and I hope you all really enjoy it! I've been really busy with work, planning a move, and life in general. But I won't give up on this story and I hope y'all won't either! Please leave me some reviews to let me know y'all still like it and want me to continue. It really helps to keep me motivated lol.

 **P.S.:** The song that inspired this chapter is 'Chikai' by Maaya Sakamoto. I love this song and it is so appropriate for Kagome and I honestly think that this woman's voice comes very close to how Kagome's singing voice sounds in my head lol. Fight me on this.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing lol.**

 ** **This chapter was edited by my beta and reuploaded on 7/11/2018.****

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Chikai**

Totosai's spare bathroom was just as minimally decorated as the rest of his home, harkening to the simplistic lifestyle that Kagome remembered him having back when they first met. The flooring was the same dark hardwood that she saw throughout the house, and the walls were painted an off-white color that matched the other rooms as well. Compared to the bathroom in Sango's smaller abode, this wasn't cluttered or stocked with various unknown potions and ointments that came in strangely colored containers. Curiosity even spurred her to peek behind the dark shower curtain to see what was kept there, but all she found was an empty tub and white tiling; Kagome got the sense that this bathroom wasn't used very frequently. She mused over the several differences between Totosai's and Sango's homes while relieving herself, having garnered some confidence in handling the strange porcelain bowl. Kagome stood up from the toilet seat once she finished and adjusted the fire-rat haori so that it fell around her legs properly. She then easily reached back to push the metal handle at the side of the tank and the loud flushing sound that followed gave her jump when it roared and hissed.

Through awkward trial and error with handling the sink's faucet, Kagome eventually coerced it to release a steady stream of warm water into the dark granite bowl below. As she washed her hands and splashed her face, the sounds of Totosai and Inuyasha bickering down the hallway made Kagome laugh under her breath. It was almost surreal being with two people she missed so much yet maintained no hope of seeing again. Kagome straightened her posture after hunching over to rinse her face and neck. As she wiped away the remaining water from her eyes, she caught her reflection in the circular mirror above the sink. Trapped by her own striking gaze, Kagome was still unaccustomed to seeing her reflection after years of being denied the luxury. She had glimpsed it a few times in her cousin's mirror when attending to the O-Kogo's needs, but it was never enough to fully grasp how her appearance had changed over the years. The experience in Sango's bathroom had been traumatic, but this time was not so emotionally catastrophic. Slowly turning her head to the side, Kagome tried to memorize and accept the face into which she had grown.

Her hair was tousled after a decent night's rest, and the strands that framed her face were damp from the invigorating rinse moments ago. There was also a healthy sheen and soft texture to it that Kagome had been without for some time. She had even forgotten how it felt against her fingertips. Her azure colored eyes were large and round, framed by dark lashes and thick, delicately arched eyebrows that angled up towards her temples. It gave the time-traveling girl an ever-present mystified expression. Kagome's olive skin was understandably pale with only very specific areas of her body hinted by a pretty shade of pink, namely her lips, nose, and eyelids (as well as a few places that were currently covered by the haori).

Said nose was small and round, fitting nicely in the planes of her face. Memories of her father affectionately tapping it suddenly flashed across Kagome's eyes, and it was yet another instance of her past that had remained unchanged after all the years she suffered. Bringing her attention to the area below her nose, Kagome noticed that her mouth was rather wide and her lips were very full, unlike Sango's attractively thinner set. Kagome had always been envious of Asano's, and by extension Sango's, deceivingly dainty qualities: her nose was thin and sharp, turning up at the end in a very attractive way, and her body was noticeably mature and exuded strength. There were many ways in which Kagome felt lacking in comparison to the women around her, she had just never seen the proof of that perceived inadequacy until now.

Twisting her mouth pensively, Kagome went on to study her cheeks, jawline, and neck. Through the years as her body matured and suffered from malnutrition, Kagome's face became markedly slimmer. High cheekbones with sunken cheeks gave angles to a once rounded visage, and it made her dramatic jawline stand out even more. She remembered her face being much rounder, with cheeks that puffed out slightly, and wondered if her cherubic looks would return one day. At least the dimples in her cheeks were still present when she smiled. At seventeen, as she was still theoretically only that old, Kagome knew that these were the features she'd go through life with. There was little more maturing her body would go through once she gained a healthy amount of weight again. Sighing wistfully, Kagome shook her head and tried to think of something else. She felt the jewel resting in front of her sternum beneath the layers of fire-rat haori and put her hand over it as the Kami's last words echoed in her mind.

"Until the end?" Kagome muttered under her breath, looking at nothing in particular as she moved towards the bathroom door. "The end of what?" Absentmindedly shutting the door behind her, Kagome didn't realize that the concept of turning handles or pushing and pulling a door had become second nature already. Still bothered by the cryptic message, her attention was quickly taken over when she detected the presence of another Youkai inside the manor. Though it was impossible for her to discern who it was, Kagome hoped beyond reason that it was Sesshoumaru. Her bare feet padded across the smooth, hardwood flooring as she rushed through the hallway, following the sounds of conversation and the smell of cooked food. There were three voices, but only two sounded familiar. Passing the foyer and entrance to the living room, Kagome ventured down another hallway that turned a sharp corner where there was an abrupt transition between the hardwood flooring and cold tile. Kagome quickly recognized the space as a kitchen and dining area.

Totosai was seated at a round wooden table while Inuyasha stood behind him, hovering over his shoulder as he ravenously inhaled his breakfast. There was another plate of untouched food on the table, laden with what looked like bacon, eggs, and avocado (though Kagome wasn't at all familiar with the green fruit). They both stared gravely at an odd device placed in front of the old Tai-Youkai. It looked like a sideways book that was missing its pages and could remain open without requiring support from closing in on itself. A bright surface depicting small text and pictures inexplicably glowed as Totosai's arthritic fingers danced across an array of flat, square buttons that clacked with each small gesture. Kagome's curious gaze quickly shifted across the room to see a husky figure standing in front of a sink, apparently washing dishes. His back was to her, but Kagome instantly recognized the orange tinted hair. There was some bittersweet disappointment when Kagome realized that it wasn't Sesshoumaru, but that sadness was quickly replaced by the joy of being reunited with Shippou. Since they were all inhuman and had senses vastly superior to her own, Kagome's arrival was acknowledged before she could even utter a single word.

"Kagome!" Dropping an iron pan into the sink's soapy water, Shippou nearly tripped over himself as he spun around and dashed towards the startled girl. With unabashed glee, the stocky Kitsune-Youkai wrapped his muscular arms around Kagome's slight form and lifted her off the ground in a tight bear hug, which nearly took the breath out of her lungs. Watching the pair with a bored expression, Inuyasha took a final bite of his food and set the empty plate on the table as he approached them. Totosai was content with remaining seated, as he was more interested in finishing a certain news article.

"Shippou-bo!" Letting out a delighted laugh, Kagome reciprocated the embrace as her feet were set back onto the cold kitchen tile. The old friends faced each other, now at arm's length, and Kagome got her first good look at Shippou's changed appearance. Standing just a few inches taller than her, the Kitsune-Youkai reached his full height at just five-feet-seven-inches, which was not uncommon for his breed of Tai-Youkai. At first glance he could be considered chubby, but Kagome felt nothing but muscle and strength beneath his clothes when they embraced. Shippou looked to be in his late twenties as his round face and expressive emerald eyes gave him a youthful appearance. There was a bit of wiry orange scruff at the center of his chin too, but the look suited him well. The mop of orange hair that Kagome remembered was now kept short, like a crew cut, that felt like peach fuzz against the palm of her hand. She noticed that his hands and feet were humanoid since his transformation into a Tai-Youkai had produced such a change in him. Absent was his bushy tail as it was now replaced by Shippou's own version of the Inu-Youkai's Mokomoko-sama. Honouiro-sama acted like a sash as it hung diagonally across Shippou's broad chest. Sleek in appearance, the gleaming orange-tinted fur was silken to the touch. Despite being dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, Honouiro-sama gave Shippou a dignified look.

"I thought I'd never see you again! Totosai-sama called me last night and told me everything. I got here as fast as I could!" Despite Shippou's larger physique and essentially being older than her now, he quickly reverted into the child that once had regarded Kagome as a mother figure. His deep, matured voice held a childish inflection as he grasped Kagome's thin shoulders. "It's a miracle that you're back!" He seemed to be on the verge of crying and the unrestrained excitement quickly overcame Kagome as well. Her face glowed with a dazzling smile as they hugged once more and Shippou affectionately nuzzled his cheek against hers. The familiar act caused Kagome to naturally pull her hair over one shoulder as a sign of trust and affection, allowing Shippou an unobstructed view of her neck just like when he was younger. He needed no further instruction to press his nose into the juncture, which elicited a stifled giggle from Kagome as it tickled her skin. In her mind, he was still the baby Kitsune-Youkai that used to beg for stories and demand all her attention.

Inuyasha and Totosai were surprised to see Kagome still using such subtle and nuanced Youkai gestures, and they sensed Shippou's Yoki shift in response to it. There was an amorous connotation as his hands slid down the gentle curves of Kagome's back and their bodies pressed together even tighter than before. As an automatic response to Kagome's unintendedly erotic signal, Shippou released a scent into the air that clung to her and claimed her as his. Inuyasha and Totosai instantly picked up on this and they rushed to put an end to it.

"AH!" Clapping his arthritic hands with a simultaneous yelp meant to abruptly stop Shippou and Kagome's embrace, Totosai did the first thing he could think of. It caused Kagome to give a startled jump and Shippou quickly released her with a bothered expression on his face. Inuyasha rushed forward and took hold of Shippou's collar behind his neck and gave it a strong pull, yanking the overly-affectionate Kitsune away from Kagome.

"Hey-hey-hey! Don't stretch the collar!" Shippou complained loudly as he stumbled backwards, but Inuyasha had no sympathy.

"Shippou, knock it off!" He barked angrily, giving the younger Youkai a serious look. The Kitsune was oddly flustered, almost hyper, as he cheekily grinned back at Inuyasha. It was strange behavior for the usually collected and laid-back Tai-Youkai, but such was the effect Kagome had on him.

"What? I just forgot how nice Kagome smells… and feels…" Realizing what just happened, Kagome turned her reddening face to the side as she tried to hide the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her. She couldn't sense the change in Shippou's attitude, but she wasn't so clueless as to not understand Inuyasha's and Totosai's reaction to it. Treating Shippou as the grown Tai-Youkai he had become wasn't her first instinct, but it should have been. The gesture of exposing one's neck held alternate meanings based on who was initiating and who it was intended for, since children and adult Youkai reacted very differently. In this instance, the implication of Kagome's exposed neck was a flirtatious, overtly sexual one.

"You were marking your territory! Take a walk." Deciding that their conversation would be better had outside of Kagome's earshot, Inuyasha nudged her towards Totosai, who patted the table as an indication for her to take a seat beside him. There was a plate of food waiting for her growing colder by the minute. Inuyasha met Shippou's frustrated gaze with one of his own, but there was an undercurrent of aggression behind the Kitsune's green eyes. Inuyasha stepped up to Shippou challengingly, which the other met with the defiant show of puffing out his chest. In the back of his throat, a low growl rumbled out of Inuyasha. Shippou was not intimidated though and he boldly reciprocated it by pulling back his lips to expose his sets of sharpened canines. They regarded each other as brothers for all intents and purposes and had not fought in nearly a century, but these acts of dominance threatened to break that peaceful relationship.

Their audience, Kagome and Totosai, quietly observed the spectacle with mixed reactions – she was mildly concerned while he was just irritated by it. Before the first punch was thrown, Totosai spoke up with a wavering voice, his tone deadpan and words blunt.

"Take this outside." When the bickering males didn't stand down from one another, Totosai punctuated the statement with a more forceful request. "Now." Proving that he was still the most influential and revered Youkai among them, Inuyasha and Shippou almost instantly obeyed the demand and stalked out of the kitchen. The tension between them quickly dissolved, though Kagome could still hear them muttering angrily at one another as they rounded the corner in the hallway. Their auras became faint as the distance increased, but she was glad to know that a fight had been avoided.

Taking hold of the chopsticks lying next to her plate Kagome began sampling the unfamiliar foods, quickly discovering that she greatly enjoyed the new tastes and textures. The years leading up to the end of her past life had been very unkind in many ways, one of which was the limited variety and availability of food. Necessity demanded that everyone sacrifice luxuries such as spices, sweets, and savory side dishes, but Kagome and Shiori were the ones that gave up the most with the least amount of return. Their meals had been little more than undercooked rice and the undesirable scraps of food that no one else would eat. In Kagome's opinion, this simple breakfast was exquisite. She continued to eat, lost in her own thoughts and sat with Totosai in a comfortable silence as he stared vacantly at the laptop screen and sipped his tea. She eventually began to feel full after eating so much so quickly and needed a break to let the food settle. As she sat back and patted her slightly protruding belly, Kagome made an observational comment to strike up a conversation.

"It's so strange to see Shippou grown up. He looks-" The young woman was suddenly cut off by the aged Tai-Youkai.

"Not in the old tongue." He stated directly, glancing at Kagome with his bulbous eyes. Without realizing it, she had reverted to using the ancient dialect that came so naturally to her. Totosai understood perfectly but knew that Kagome needed to practice the current language as much as possible so she could become fluent. Nodding obediently, Kagome hesitated as she gathered her thoughts for how to form the sentence.

"It is strange… seeing Shippou is grown." She spoke slowly and deliberately this time, using the new language that had been mysteriously implanted in her mind overnight. Totosai shrugged his boney shoulder as he finished his cup of herbal tea.

"Be grateful that you were not witness to his teenaged years, or his transformation into Tai-Youkai. Shippou was insufferable!" He replied dryly, but Kagome didn't quite agree with him. Caught between her desire to express her thoughts and the compulsion to never speak back to those of a higher status, Kagome made an indecisive noise and nudged a piece of food on the plate with the tip of her forefinger. Compulsion quickly gave into desire.

"I would like to having seen it… to be there for you and him." Further realization of her missed opportunities and robbed experiences began to dawn on Kagome, and she spoke somberly with her blue eyes downcast. Totosai detected the girl's sadness and he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her.

"Shippou is my apprentice now, among other things." Hoping to distract Kagome from her melancholy, Totosai explained to her of his and Shippou's arrangement. "Societal obligations aren't something I particularly care about anymore, so he runs all my errands and stands in for most of my public appearances. In return for teaching him everything I know about blacksmithing, Shippou tends to my needs and makes sure that I stay unbothered." Kagome watched and listened to Totosai, feeling pity for his seemingly bleak existence. Totosai must have picked up on her thoughts, or her face was unable to hide the telling expression, and he quickly quelled them. "I prefer to live this way. It allows me the freedom to use my remaining years doing what I please. And it's been beneficial for Shippou as well. He's made a respectable name for himself as a blacksmith, and as diplomat from serving as my proxy for so many years. Though, I suspect his reputation as a troublemaker is due to his reckless antics in the city." Feeling somewhat uplifted by the information, Kagome perked up and took another bite of her remaining cold food.

"Inuyasha is treat Shippou like they are brothers." She observed absentmindedly, having noticed a similarity between their interactions and those she saw between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at a younger age. Thinking on it, Totosai didn't respond for a few moments. From a further location in the estate, he heard the muffled sounds of Inuyasha and Shippou discussing something and rummaging around in one of the back rooms. Bright sunlight bled into the quaint kitchen through a small window above the sink, filling the space with light that carried a familiar chill. The old Youkai reclined in his creaky wooden chair with his arms folded. The new position alleviated some of the pressure on his deformed back and offered a moment of relief before new aches settled in.

"When Inuyasha first came to me, Shippou was not yet mature. The two bickered endlessly while he lived here but I could tell that they regarded each other as brothers… or something like it. Shippou looked up to him and Inuyasha certainly had a hand in raising him. I'm sure that some of his rude personality left an impression on the kit though." Totosai let out a haggard sigh that made Kagome chuckle, and he momentarily lamented over the stressful memories from raising Shippou. Another calm silence settled over the pair that allowed Kagome a moment to continue eating from her plate as Totosai's mind muse over tender memories that inspired a crooked, wrinkled smile to appear on his sunken face. Kagome eyed this and understood that despite Totosai's complaining and apparent contempt, he truly cared for both Shippou and Inuyasha as the sons he never had. The cellphone resting inconspicuously on the table between them suddenly grabbed their attention as it vibrated and chimed with a new notification. Totosai's unsteady hand reached out to pick up the device, and he nimbly tapped the bright screen to send a brief response. Kagome recognized the object and the way he handled it.

"Asan-… Sango has a box like this. It shooked and made sounds." Leaning towards Totosai, Kagome curiously studied the device. "What it is? And that?" She gestured to his laptop as well, having an inkling that the two were similar. Groaning softly as he sat forward, which was a motion that disagreed with his crooked back, Totosai offered the phone to Kagome for her to examine. She held it with both hands and studied the bright screen and smooth surfaces with deft fingers, rotating it in every direction to learn its secrets.

"That is a cellular telephone, but it is more commonly called a cellphone." He explained slowly, watching as Kagome inspected the device like it was an enigma. Though she could not unlock the screen, it still intrigued her. "There are many kinds of them and almost everyone has one, except for the very young and sometimes the elderly. The main use of a cellphone is to speak to another person without break, no matter the distance between. In recent decades they have advanced to the point of using written messages that are delivered in just a few seconds. It has made communication fast and easy." Though the technology had been very exciting during its insurgence in previous decades, Totosai couldn't muster any enthusiasm now that it was so mundane. Kagome, on the other hand, was astounded by the concept.

"That is amazing! Magic?" She questioned eagerly as she carefully set the phone back onto the table, treating it as if it was incredibly fragile. Totosai dismissively shook his head at her simplistic, naïve assumption.

"No, this is not magic. It's science and technology." He corrected bluntly, which earned a confused reaction from Kagome when she heard the unfamiliar words.

"Sci-science? Techno-nor-agally?" Though it was an admirable attempt, Kagome's butchered pronunciation of the words grated on Totosai's ears.

"Tek-nah-lo-gee. Technology. Try again." He instructed slowly, though his attention was focused more on the laptop screen. Kagome's mouth screwed to the side with a frustrated and determined look on her face, and she attempted the word once more. Despite having a rudimentary grasp on the new Japanese spoken language, Kagome was still unfamiliar with forming many of the new sounds.

"Technogoly…" Though not a perfect articulation, it was close enough to the actual word. Totosai gave a quick nod, and Kagome felt a moment of pride that made her grin.

"Good enough. You'll learn about it soon, I suppose. As for this," Turning the laptop towards Kagome so they both had a decent view of the screen, Totosai introduced to her another form of electronic communication. Kagome gazed at the unnaturally luminescent screen with wide eyes, intrigued and dumbfounded by what she saw. "It's called a personal computer, or laptop." The sound of its name amused Kagome and she couldn't help but chuckle at the funny pronunciation.

"Laptop." She repeated cheekily, smiling at Totosai's bemused glance that only caused a bigger laugh rippled out. "It is a funny sound! Laptop." When Totosai didn't share in her silly amusement, Kagome shifted in her chair and let out an awkward laugh under her breath.

"This is basically a larger version of a cellphone." He went on, showing Kagome how the scratch pad worked and the different functions it could do. Kagome folded her arms on top of the table as she leaned in, aptly intrigued with the show-and-tell. "It can also be used for many other purposes. I prefer to use the laptop because its bigger screen is easier on my eyes." Kagome nodded her head, though she only had a vague comprehension so far. It was asking a lot of her to understand it so quickly, but Kagome would need to adapt and learn as fast as possible if she wanted to thrive in this highly advanced world. Totosai cleared his throat, almost nervously, and his aura noticeably shifted. The subtle action registered with Kagome and she looked at him with a concerned face. The old Tai-Youkai began opening various windows on the rectangular screen, his own face reflecting a somber expression.

"Totosai-sama?" Kagome watched her old friend hesitate before he finally relented.

"I've been reading reports about what's occurred throughout the country yesterday and earlier this morning. Others have sent me messages asking about it, and if I have any knowledge of the cause." Kagome could detect the severity in his tone and knew that whatever was in the reports and messages weren't good. Though her worried face remained pointed at Totosai, Kagome's lapis eyes briefly darted to the laptop screen.

"What happened? Is happening?" She inquired reluctantly, having a creeping feeling that she was involved with all the chaos that seemed to have occurred. Totosai pulled the laptop back towards himself and spoke as he searched for an article that would further explain the recent events.

"I believe that your reappearance in the world has ignited the long-dormant parts of Youkai and Ningen nature that were suppressed or forgotten over time. For many Youkai, their inner-beasts have begun to stir after decades and centuries of rest, and the primal instincts that once ruled us have returned with unbridled force. Ningen seem to have regained a collective sense of pride and outright hatred towards Youkai, which is something I haven't seen in over three hundred years. It's as if the hostility between the two races has come full-circle, back to how it was when the Great War first began." The aged Youkai sent a loaded glance towards Kagome, who was all too familiar with how the war cumulated into catastrophe for everyone involved. "There were several unprovoked attacks last night that led to multiple arrests. Some have taken to rioting and inciting further violence, making even the safest areas of the country dangerous. That is why a curfew was enforced last night, and I expect that there will be one tonight as well." Alarmed and distraught by the notion that she was the cause of such anarchy, Kagome felt her stomach plummet as a sense of dread overcame her. She was torn between her desire to know the truth and a reluctance to accept her culpability.

"Was someone badly hurt?" Kagome asked softly, though she was already certain of the answer. The old Youkai was almost inclined to lie, but he knew it would be a disservice to Kagome. Hiding the truth, as ugly as it was, would only hurt her in the long run.

"The last I read, there was over one hundred Ningen who've been sent to emergency clinics and hospitals. Of that, about twenty are confirmed dead. There are some Youkai who are being treated for their injuries, but none have been reported dead." Totosai watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome's head bowed in shame, allowing her curtain of dark hair to cover the grievous expression on her face. She remained unmoving in her chair, seemingly unresponsive.

"Your presence and the Shikon No Tama have reintroduced something that's long been absent from this world. While there aren't any Youkai or Ningen who are aware of its purpose, they're unknowingly affected and are drawn to its power. Our Yoki is much more intense than it has ever been in nearly two centuries, and inner-beasts are active now that they sense the Shikon No Tama. And as for the Ningen population, it seems as if they have become far less docile and complacent about their station in life. All over social media, I've noticed a resurgence in their demands for equal treatment. They haven't been this vocal about it since the late 1950's. And this is just the first day. I expect it will become much more widespread in the coming weeks." Totosai's voice revealed a hint of surprise and slight admiration as he described the way in which humans were standing up for themselves, or he was at least intrigued by the change of events. "Look."

Angling the laptop back to her, there was an article displayed on the screen accompanied by various images taken throughout the previous night. Though she wasn't keen on learning about the chaos, Kagome knew she couldn't shield herself from the truth. Picking her head up with a deep inhale, the young girl leaned forward in her seat to get a better view. Her devastated gaze examined the screen but she quickly realized that the strange symbols were illegible. The images were disconcertingly true-to-life, a far better depiction of reality than the paintings she had grown up with, but the disconcerting subject matter overshadowed the marvelous discovery. Squinting her eyes didn't help to make the words any less incomprehensible and Kagome ruefully determined that the Kami had only delivered a half-blessing. She could understand the verbal language, but not the written. Gritting her teeth, Kagome resisted the urge to scream her frustrations so that even the Kami could hear them. Instead, she focused her attention on the pictures. One image depicted a group of humans ganging up on a single Youkai female, though she didn't seem the least bit intimidated as her defensive posture and ready claws were on display. Another showed Youkai law enforcement officers wrangling a handful of teenagers into their squad cars. A few of the young men had blood gushing from their noses and apparent injuries to their arms, but there was an accompanying picture of a badly injured male juvenile Youkai sitting on the curb, nursing a horrendous gash on his right side and in apparent pain.

"I cannot read this… but these are what happening last night?" Kagome was still uncertain about the concept of photography, but she understood that terrible things had occurred as a reaction to her and the Shikon No Tama. "They hurt because of me?" Totosai merely nodded and swiftly closed the laptop screen, deciding that she had learned enough for the time being. Though he was a firm believer in honesty and frankness, Totosai took no pleasure in further dismantling Kagome's innocent perception of the world.

"When you reveal your story, you must be prepared for others to react negatively. Most will not believe you, and the burden is yours to prove them wrong. It will be difficult, Kagome. Our two races have lived with a rift between them for centuries now, and the ideas you are proposing spell the demise of an established status quo. Everyone will have to compromise, but very few will understand what they'll have to gain from their personal sacrifice." His words of warning were blunt, but necessary. Totosai met Kagome's piercing gaze, and the two shared a deep understanding of the grim situation that was soon to unfold. "History has proven that change is painful and comes at a price… you'll have to make everyone see that it will be worth it."

As she opened her mouth to further discuss the matter with Totosai in his kitchen, Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha and Shippou's reappearance. By the similar looks of sympathy on their faces, it was evident that the two had picked up on most of Kagome and Totosai's conversation. Trying to reassure them with a half-hearted smile of her own, Kagome quietly watched her friends take the empty seats at the table. The way Inuyasha carefully held his left hand caught her attention, as did the anxiety that radiated from him. There was the inexplicable addition of a familiar sword and sheath in his other hand that surprised her as well, which did not leave his side as it sat up against the edge of the table. After waiting a few moments to gather his nerves, Inuyasha spoke up.

"So, I have something of yours." He admitted slowly, drawing everyone's attention. Inuyasha cleared his throat as he fiddled with the small object in his closed fist, but in the next moment he reached across the table to carefully place it in front of Kagome. "I figured that you should have it back." It was a silver ring decorated with a dainty porcelain sakura blossom and aged with green and brown patina. At first Kagome was taken aback with the shocking realization that Inuyasha had kept it safe throughout the centuries. Her eyes quickly welled up with tears and a relieved smile curled at the ends of Kagome's full lips. Shippou and Totosai remained respectfully quiet as she gingerly plucked the ring from the table and admired the precious, ancient finery.

"Her ring…" Unknowingly thinking out loud and speaking in the old dialect, Kagome was lost in a world of her own as she studied the cherished ring. The corner of Inuyasha's mouth pulled back into a warm smirk as he watched his friend find some happiness in the bleakness of her new situation. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, trying to rid himself of the goofy grin. Totosai and Shippou exchanged curious glances, but their attention was instantly pulled back to Kagome when they detected the scent of tears and heard her sniffle.

"Kagome, are you okay?" The Kitsune-Youkai asked softly, ready to offer support and comfort if she needed it. Kagome nodded, though her watery eyes never left the ring sitting in the palm of her hand. There was a heartbreaking smile on her face now, one that showed the chaotic emotions welling inside of her.

"This is the ring that Otou-san gave to my Oka-san when they first married. She cherished it very much and wore it often, he told me. He gave it to me when we left the Western Palace to remember her and the love they shared." Kagome once again slipped back into the habit of speaking in the old language, but no one had the heart to correct her. The three males quietly watched as she slipped the thin band onto her left forefinger, which it fit perfectly now. "When I last saw Inuyasha, I gave it to him for safekeeping." Her blue eyes lifted to meet Inuyasha's warm gaze, where they expressed mutual bittersweet fondness of the memory. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever." Uncomfortable with being so open and transparent about his emotions, Inuyasha tried to dissipate the sentimental atmosphere with dry, pessimistic humor. "Just don't mention to my girlfriend that I'm goin' around giving jewelry to other girls. She'd have my balls on a plate in a heartbeat." The crude language didn't faze Kagome, only the use of a term that went over her head. Fixing her face in a perplexed expression, she asked him to clarify the meaning.

"What is 'girlfriend'? Why I can't say you give my ring back?" Willfully using the new language, Kagome slowly formed a comprehendible sentence. Her ardent gaze cut through Inuyasha's weak façade, making him feel vulnerable about the truth that she wanted to know. Totosai and Shippou were already aware of it and they experienced a small degree of sick joy over Inuyasha's discomfort.

"Girlfriend means… intended, I guess? I am in a relationship with a woman. Her name's Kayako. If she knew that I had given you a ring, it would probably drive her crazy." Though Inuyasha attempted to be as mature as possible in his explanation, his resolve was undone when Shippou let out a derisive sound under his breath. The hot-headed Hanyou shot him a dangerous, scathing glance before looking back at Kagome. The expression that was written all over her face slightly confused Inuyasha since he didn't expect to see such a reaction.

"O-oh… you are in love." The range of emotions that played across Kagome's countenance ran the gamut of shocked, disappointment, and hurt. The notion that Inuyasha had moved on from his affection for her seemed incomprehensible and almost cruel. But Kagome still didn't quite grasp that centuries had passed for Inuyasha since their last and only night together, and expecting him to remain loyal to her was unrealistic and unfair. Inuyasha could imagine why she was experiencing such conflicting and awkward emotions, and part of him felt responsible for it. Looking down shamefully, he swallowed hard and clasped his hands together in a tight grip. It was a conversation that they needed to have as their past could not go unacknowledged, but he refused to discuss it with her in front of Totosai and Shippou. The two Youkai picked up on the unspoken energy that ran between Kagome and Inuyasha, but they chose not to comment or make the situation more awkward.

"What else I have missed?" She requested calmly, though her tone and expression were void of emotion. The question seemed to stump her companions, who each had varying expressions of reluctance and confusion on their faces. Shippou rose from his seat to take the empty plates and cup to the sink, and to excuse himself from the uncomfortable atmosphere at the table. When no one volunteered to divulge more information, Kagome quirked a stubborn brow and spoke with a more insistent tone. "Tell me." Leaving no option for them to deny her, Inuyasha finally gave in as he looked at Totosai with a defeated, pleading expression.

"Where do we start?"


	27. Plus Putes que toutes les putes

**A/N:** OMG YOU GAIS! I finally have an update to this story! I'm so sorry for keeping y'all waiting so long but life got cray-cray and then me and my Beta decided to go through all the old chapters and revamp them. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THEM! Stuff was changed around and added, so it would be wise to get refamiliarized with the story before it gets more chapters added.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if y'all like what was changed or if you're still excited about the story at all lol love each and every one of y'all!

 **P.S.** the chapter title comes from one of the songs from the soundtrack to the French horror movie 'Raw'. Weird ass movie lol but I liked this song!

 **Beta/Editor Roseanna817's note** : I have edited the previous chapters and will be editing and providing feedback on future chapters with the goal of keeping the "narrative voice" that the author places into this story. I find that I really enjoy how Le-Tourbillon provides the level of detail and emotion in the writing. This may mean that it is not completely perfect when it comes to grammar or other proofreading alterations, for I did not want to change that narrative voice. I look forward to aiding Le-Tourbillon with the future chapters, help the inspiration to write this story, and hopefully finish it someday!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Plus Putes que toutes les putes**

Kayako's day began a few hours after Inuyasha left the apartment. When she eventually stirred and rose from the bed, she did her part of playing the dutiful girlfriend by tidying up the kitchen and living room, though it was not a very thorough job. As she poured a bowl of their last remaining cereal, Kayako watched TV from the kitchen to occupy her mind with trashy reality shows. The lethargic woman sat on the kitchen counter with the bowl resting on her left thigh while she slowly chewed each bite of cereal. Her sluggish movements and bored expression were consequences of her late-night activities, as well as the early symptoms of withdrawal from her chosen vice. In truth, Kayako had very little appetite anymore; she only forced herself to eat out of obligation to remain healthy and maintain a decent figure. Looking at the screen of her phone, the digital clock announced that it was nearly ten in the morning and time to begin her usual routine.

A half hour later in the humble bathroom that she shared with Inuyasha, Kayako partially sat on the sink as she held a small, circular mirror close to her face. Angling her torso to get the best lighting, the stoic woman applied thick concealer to the tale-tell marks on her décolletage. They weren't left by Inuyasha's hungry mouth because he knew better than to put his hickeys in such an obvious place, but rather by someone who had a thing for branding his recent lays with the slow-fading purple marks. Kayako usually didn't allow her clients to leave any lasting marks because they were a nuisance to cover, but he offered to pay extra for the privilege; how could she turn it down?

On her bare left thigh resting atop the sink was a small glass ashtray precariously balanced with a half-smoked cigarette perched on the indented edge. Kayako's right leg remained stretched down with the ball of her foot firmly planted on the linoleum tiled bathroom floor to keep her steady. She was dressed in one of Inuyasha's old t-shirts, which clung to her wet body fresh out the steaming shower. A blue towel twisted and tucked atop her head, wringing the moisture from her bountiful locks and kept them away from her beautiful and gaunt face. The fog that clouded the mirror had been wiped away with her bare hand, leaving an uneven streak of clarity across the surface. She was being picked up soon, but there was no real haste in her routine. The phone sitting nearby loudly streamed a playlist of songs that Kayako had 'liked' at one point in time. If it wasn't music playing from her phone, then there was always something else on in the background to occupy her mind or distract her from shameful self-reflective thoughts; any noise was better than absolute silence.

Kayako leaned towards the mirror before opening her mouth wide and extending her tongue as far as it would go, checking that she had brushed all the gunk away, when a text message came through on her phone. It was from the man coming to pick her up with an estimated arrival time and a reminder of who she would be meeting soon – as if she would so easily forget that minor fact. As Kayako typed a short reply with her thumb, limply holding the phone in her right palm, she plucked the smoldering cigarette from the glass ashtray and brought it to her lips. They formed a seal around the tan filter and her lungs expanded to pull in as much smoke as they could withstand. As she slowly exhaled, the once steamy bathroom filled with the acrid smoke. Kayako resumed applying her makeup, seemingly undaunted by the upcoming arrangement.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When Kayako stepped foot on the sidewalk outside, she was surprised to see just how overcast the sky was. Pulling her long tan coat tighter around her frame, the woman appeared aloof as she waited for a group of people to pass by before moving towards the inconspicuous luxury car parked just a few feet away. The driver was hidden behind blacked-out windows, but Kayako already knew who it was seated within. A year ago she had been intimidated by the expensive vehicle and the Youkai driving it, but repeated exposure had numbed her to the intensity of the situation. Timing her movement with the ebb and flow of street traffic, Kayako opened the passenger side door and gracefully slipped into the spacious front seat. The raincoat parted to reveal a tight-fitting black dress and a tantalizing view of her bare legs. She crossed them at the knees and let her black clutch rest on the shelf of her lap, looking prim and proper as demanded by her employer. Kayako's hair was left in its natural state – long and perfectly straight with meticulously styled bangs that nearly met the fringe of her false eyelashes.

The driver, a lanky snake-Youkai named Ogoro, didn't even wait for her to buckle in before pulling into the busy traffic. He was a nasty creature for many reasons, but what Kayako detested the most was the subtle green tint of his skin and the way his nose resembled the flat slits of a snake's face. The car approaching from behind had to swerve and break hard to avoid a collision, one which they would have been automatically at fault for causing. As Ogoro drove down the hectic street, Kayako looked at the side mirror to watch the car behind them slowly resume driving, keeping a large distance between them. She didn't remove her sunglasses as the car's dark interior was still too bright for her to handle. There were no false pretenses of initiating mindless conversation between the two because there was nothing mutual about them that would bridge their differences and derision towards one another.

Ogoro was the low-man on the totem pole, working his way up through the ranks to one day garner the respect and trust of his criminal peers. Not even a Tai-Youkai, he barely made the cut to be permitted into their tight circle to begin with. He was tasked with the menial job of transporting his leader's escorts to their various meetings during all hours of the day and night. After transporting Kayako, he had another girl waiting to be picked up somewhere else in the city. The Hebi-Youkai wasn't shy about his disgust with the girls' line of work, though it was well known that he wasn't above using them for his own pleasure. Only once had Kayako been forced to give him sexual favors, and she intentionally under-performed so he would be disinclined to ask for her again.

The drive took them into the inner-most part of Tokyo, a place where humans had no reason to enter except for work. They were little more than the custodial and wait staff for the various multibillion Yen companies, fine restaurants, and luxurious hotels that catered almost exclusively to Youkai. Laws had been enacted to restrict blatant discrimination, but very little was done to enforce them or protect the rights of humans who lawfully exercised them. Kayako kept a straight face as she watched the high-end storefronts roll by, containing all the materialistic things that she pointlessly longed to own. Hell, even window shopping seemed like an impossible dream. Humans that dared to browse the clothes racks and store displays were always closely monitored by an overzealous Youkai employee waiting to accuse them of stealing. Never mind the fact that stealing from a Youkai-owned business was nearly impossible due to their acutely precise senses. It was just the general consensus between the ruling elite that all humans were assumed guilty until proven innocent. For someone like Kayako, who had multiple convictions of theft and disorderly conduct, she was guilty no matter the circumstances.

Thirty minutes after being picked up, Ogoro pulled to the side of the road and parked in front of a grand hotel. As he reached into the hidden pocket of his suit jacket, Kayako unbuckled her seatbelt and checked her reflection in the sun visor's mirror. She pulled the sunglasses down to the tip of her nose to check her smoldering eye makeup, then brought them back up to protect her sensitive vision and identity.

"Here." Even Ogoro's voice was serpentine, husky and whispering, as he finally spoke to Kayako with that forked tongue of his. He held out a plastic key card with the hotel's emblem on it. It was tucked in a thin paper sleeve with the room number and name of her client. Kayako took the card and read the information, Benjiro Atsuska in room 509. It wasn't enough to prepare her for how he looked or how he may treat her, but Kayako knew better than to expect that kind of generosity from her employer. When she made no move to leave the car, Ogoro gave Kayako an incredulous look. "What are you waiting for?" He asked sharply, his narrow eyes squinting. Kayako already felt weak and slightly nauseated from not having a fix yet, and his nasty questioning was only making it worse. The Hebi-Youkai knew exactly what she was waiting for, but he enjoyed making the girls ask for it.

"Ogoro-san, stop wasting time." As part of the arrangement between the boss and his escorts, they were given a generous sample of cocaine before each job. It kept them compliant and uninhibited, as well as coming back to him for more; she had him to thank for getting her hooked on oxycodone. Kayako hated that she had become addicted to drugs, but she tried to retain some dignity in front of the Youkai who dispensed it to her. Her heart was pounding and a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck as she watched him dig into the middle console between them. Looking at the digital clock on the car's smart media screen, Kayako noted the time was eleven-forty-five and clenched her jaw to prevent herself from snapping at the Youkai for taking so long.

Ogoro discreetly arranged a line of powder-white cocaine on the leather console's closed lid, though it was crude and uneven. He handed Kayako a thin glass straw that was only a few inches long and monitored their surroundings with boredom as she did what she needed to do. Using the plastic key card, Kayako pushed the cocaine into a thinner straight line that was roughly the length of the card itself. With one hand holding her hair to the side, she brought the open-ended glass tube to her right nostril and leaned down. Positioning the glass straw's open end at the start of the white line, Kayako snorted the entire amount in one smooth attempt. The powder coated her nasal passage and traveled to the back of her throat, almost instantly alleviating her headache with the assurance of a promised high. She sniffed her nose a few times to clear it of the remaining dust and noticed trace amounts left on the black leather surface. Without a second thought, Kayako used the pad of her forefinger to collect it so she could rub it into the pink gums behind her lips. The taste was sharply bitter and lingered at the back of her tongue, but it was oddly comforting. Kayako sat up in her seat and hastily dropped the glass tube in the empty cup holder, eager to be rid of it. As if she couldn't get out fast enough she wasted no time in opening the door and stepping onto the concrete sidewalk. Kayako was just about to pull herself from the passenger seat when Ogoro spoke again. Her back was to him, but she made no move to turn around.

"This one plays dirty and doesn't like a fight, so don't try acting coy and innocent with him cuz it'll just piss him off. He's paid for two hours, but boss wants you to get him to ask for more. Said you'll get a bonus if he does. I'll be the one picking you up, so be in the lobby when I get here. I'll text you when I'm ten minutes out." And with that, she was dismissed from his car. Kayako grabbed her black clutch before she got out, shutting the door with her hip just as Ogoro peeled away into traffic. In the back of her mind, she hoped that his recklessness would get him killed sooner rather than later. Left standing on the pristine sidewalk outside the hotel entrance, Kayako took notice of how spacious and peaceful it was in the Youkai-run city. Outside its borders where the Ningen lived, everything was cramped and chaotic. There were fewer people walking about and they all looked so content with their idyllic lifestyles, lording it over Kayako like a cruel joke in which she was the punchline. Scoffing under her breath, the bitter woman strode into the hotel with her chin held high and a haughty expression on her face.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kayako was known by the hotel staff, as were most of her boss's escorts, since this was one of his favorite locations to arrange meetings for his clients. They paid no mind to the suspiciously dressed Ningen walking across the glimmering lobby towards the back wall of elevators. It was a beautiful building designed and furnished with modern tastes in mind, and no expense had been spared to execute a chic and refined atmosphere. There was a world-class restaurant and lavish ballroom associated with it, as well as a luxury spa on the top floor that had reservations booked months in advance. Being in close proximity to such opulence and decadence only embittered Kayako to the Youkai population even more; she had to settle for a dingy nail salon and cheap street food while they treated themselves to luxuries every day.

As she ascended the floors via the elevator, Kayako felt trapped by the reflection of herself in each of the car's four mirrored walls. Using her phone as a distraction, she checked for any new messages and saw that Inuyasha had sent a picture not long ago. It was a mirror selfie that she realized he took in his office bathroom and the way he was posed almost caused her to laugh out loud. He was mocking the way she so often took selfies, which was to halfway sit on the edge of the sink with her torso twisted and chest thrust forward enticingly. His body was not voluptuous like Kayako's, but the surprising arch of his back almost made Inuyasha's rear look as rounded as hers. With the caption _'Guess who I am?_ ', Kayako bit her bottom lip as she grinned to herself and replied to her goofy boyfriend with _'Its hotter when I do it'_.

The doors opened just as she silenced the phone and slipped it into her small purse and with the sunglasses, and Kayako's sweet demeanor fell back behind a cold mask of indifference. She pushed Inuyasha, and the emotions wrapped up with him, to the back of her mind and headed down the brightly lit hallway towards the door numbered 509. Her heeled feet barely made noise against the carpeted flooring as the long coat she wore made a 'swishing' sound with every stride. The halls were absent of noises that eluded to the rooms being occupied, attesting to the soundproofed walls that were a staple in Youkai-centric architecture. Stopping at her designated room, Kayako gently rasped her knuckles on the smooth surface a few times. She knew better than using the keycard to boldly enter without permission.

A few moments passed before the heavy door swung open, revealing the expectant Youkai standing there in a thin, loosely closed kimono on his recently showered body. He was a good two heads taller than Kayako and rather wide in the middle, dwarfing her smaller figure. Kayako surmised that he was an Uma-Youkai judging by the length of his face and the apparent overbite of his upper-teeth. His dark hair was slicked back, still wet from his shower, which almost made him look handsome. There was a stern look on the Youkai's face as he appraised Kayako, but she saw the amorous gleam come to his eyes and flashed a sultry grin when he finally stepped aside to allow her entry into the room. Sauntering past him, Kayako played the part of a confident and obedient woman that would appeal to his sexual tastes.

As he shut the door behind her and locked it, the human woman took a spare second to gauge her surroundings. This room was just like the others she'd been in before with off-white walls, a beautifully made bed, huge windows with an amazing view of the city, and a small desk area that none of her clients ever used unless they wanted to bend her over it. His tailored work coat and trousers were neatly folded over the desk chair's back, and a pair of expensive leather shoes sat neatly in the seat. The blinds had been drawn to let in the greyish light from outside, which bathed the room in a deceptively relaxing atmosphere. Kayako took a short breath and looked back at the Uma-Youkai, not even blinking an eye when she found him shedding the damp kimono from his naked body.

"Atsuka-sama…" She started sweetly, turning towards him as her hands undid the buttons of her long jacket. When her enviable body was revealed to him, clad in a seductive black dress that exposed the plunge of her cleavage, the heated Youkai stepped towards her with a hungry look in his light brown eyes. His cock dangling at half-mast between his legs caught Kayako's attention and she swallowed her nerves before they became evident on her face. No doubt he heard the quickening of her heartbeat, but the increased pace had been mistaken for lust rather than fear. Kayako had never been with an Uma-Youkai before, but she knew other girls who had and remembered shuddering at the description of how large their members could get. Youkai and Ningen anatomy was not intended to be compatible. Though some couplings could be mind-blowingly amazing, others could end in pain and horrific consequences. Thus far, Kayako had been fortunate with the clients assigned to her, but maybe this would be the end of that lucky streak.

 **OO**OOO* LIME STARTS HERE *OOO**OO**

"Take if off." He commanded sternly and took a seat on the edge of the mattress, his knees apart as he began stroking himself into further stimulation. Kayako realized that this Youkai wasn't interested in any flirtatious conversation or foreplay, making her job that much easier since she didn't have to pretend to like him. Like the obedient whore she needed to be, Kayako put her clutch on the desk, kicked her tall shoes off, and made a quick job of slinking out of her dress. It pooled at her bare feet and all that was left was a lacey black thong that barely covered her impeccably waxed privates. Her full breasts had a natural sag to them, but the light brown nipples were high and teasingly hardened in the room's cool air. Kayako's dark curtain of hair fell in front of her shoulders as she bent over to pull the thong down her toned legs, all while her chestnut colored eyes remained locked with the Tai-Youkai's.

By now his cock was engorged and weeping with pre-cum in anticipation for the pleasure he had paid to receive. Benjiro Atsuka was in his humanoid form so his anatomy leaned more towards that of a human male's in shape and size, at least when compared to what it was in his true form. Still, the head of it flared slightly more than what Kayako was accustomed to and the length was intimidating to say the least. He leaned back on his palms and parted his legs further, indicating for her to kneel before him. She took a step forward and nodded towards the pillows behind him.

"Hand me one, please?" She asked plainly, needing no pretense for romance anymore. Kayako was experienced enough to know that giving head to Youkai could last for a long, long time and her knees would be in serious pain if they weren't cushioned. Benjiro complied and handed her one of the smaller decorative pillows, then decided to lay on his back while she went down on him. He shut his eyes and listened as she dropped the pillow onto the floor between his feet, then felt as she braced herself on his knees when she knelt down. There was a warm breath that ghosted over the reddened head and the sensation sent a shiver up Benjiro's spine. His lips pulled back into a greedy smile when Kayako's small hands wrapped around his impressive girth. Then her thumb rolled over the slick opening to spread precum over the tip and his hips gave an involuntary jerk as he sucked in a short breath.

"Stop stalling and get on with it!" He demanded impatiently, pushing his groin closer to Kayako's face as she gathered spit in her mouth. Her eyes cut sharply towards his face, which stared up towards the ceiling, then over at the fancy clock sitting on the bedside table. It read ten past noon; just another hour and fifty minutes left and then she was free. Kayako pointed the thick head towards her mouth and spat onto it to further lubricate as much of the member as possible. Her pink lips kissed the velvety soft tip before her tongue came forward to taste the skin and tangy precum. His juices mixed with her spit, which helped dilute the heady taste as she slowly drew more and more of him into her mouth. Kayako kept her upper-lip pulled over her teeth and her tongue stretched over the bottom as his cock slipped further in.

A heavy, rumbling groan vibrated through Benjiro's chest and Kayako felt his leg muscles tighten and relax as she began a rhythmic bobbing of her head in time with twisting her hands around the rest of his cock. The fist-sized head was already at the back of her throat and there was still two-thirds of the length left past her lips! There was no way she'd manage to fit him further past her throat, so Kayako put her hands to work by wringing the rest of his length. Her spit dribbled down the thick member and provided lubrication to make the hand movements feel more slick and pleasurable for him. She was rewarded with further moans of approval and encouragement, but the compliment to her services did not fill her with self-satisfaction or pride.

Kayako shut her eyes as she administered the oral attention to him, but her mind went elsewhere as she disassociated from the entire situation. She was so versed in these services that it required no thought on her part anymore to perform them well. She ignored the sting that constant suction caused on the roof of her mouth and the ache of her over-extended jaw when he thrusted further into her throat without warning. Kayako's mind was blank as she coughed and gagged against the member that clogged her throat and compressed her windpipe, not minding the hot tears that welled in her eyes. They liked to see her makeup running from her tears and their semen.

When her ears began ringing from a lack of oxygen, Kayako put her hands against Benjiro's thighs and pushed back to pull her mouth away from his heated length. It raked against her gag reflex and made her dry-heave with the threat of vomiting, but Kayako quickly swallowed the bile in her throat before gasping desperately for air. Her chin was coated in a mix of their bodily fluids and a thin rope of it hung from her bottom lip as it stretched down onto her heaving chest. There wasn't any time for her to gather herself before Benjiro suddenly took the hair atop her head in his powerful fist. She cried out in alarm and sat up on her knees as he lifted her bodily by her scalp, causing a rush of hot pain to ignite.

"Ah! Please, that hurts!" She pleaded desperately, reaching up to grasp his wrist in hopes to loosen the grip on her hair. Benjiro stood up as he roughly forced Kayako's face against his groin, grinning wickedly as he stared down at her. With his other hand he took hold of his throbbing member and slapped it against her cheek a few times, forcing her to withstand the onslaught against her face. His cock was heavy as it pounded against her cheek over and over.

"Open wide," Benjiro instructed huskily as he yanked Kayako's head back, forcing her to thrust her chest up as she tried to ease the pull on her hair. She released another yelp and the Tai-Youkai took it as an opportunity to force his way into her mouth. With both hands on either side of her head, he kept Kayako trapped as her jaw was pried open wider than ever before. Her eyes were wide and frantic as he pushed deeper into her throat, going past her gag reflex until he was a few inches down her esophagus. Kayako slapped his thigh with her open palm as hard as she could, but he didn't seem to even notice her feeble attempts to stop him. Benjiro's vice-like grip squeezed her skull as he slowly pulled his hips away from her face, his cock dragging through her throat and mouth in exquisite pleasure for him. Kayako couldn't scream or make a sound for him to stop and she quickly panicked when it became clear that he wouldn't desist. Her fingers clawed at his thighs now, but the weak human nails could not gouge into his impenetrable skin. Back and forth he rocked his hips in a slowly quickening pace, thrusting in and out of Kayako's mouth without letting her catch her breath even once.

She saw blinding lights behind her eyelids and felt the burning sensation in her lungs as they screamed to be filled with oxygen. The pain in her jaw and scalp was excruciating and it seemed as if there was no end in sight to it. Tears tracked down the sides of her face as her hands lost the strength to keep attacking him. Was this how her life would end? It certainly wouldn't be the first time a prostitute died in the line of duty, but Kayako hated the thought of Inuyasha learning that her death happened in such a way. Just as she felt her consciousness tipping over the edge into darkness, there was a sudden gush of hot fluids pouring into her throat and Benjiro's thrusting stilled as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. She felt his cock pulsating as it released a steady stream of semen that pooled into her stomach.

Benjiro roughly pulled away from Kayako as he staggered backwards onto the mattress, breathing heavily and chuckling from the euphoria of his climax. With his grip on her head relinquished, Kayako fell forward and braced herself with her hands on the floor, though her arms quaked as she expelled a small portion of his cum that lingered in the back of her throat. She was pale and shaking with fear and weakness, on the verge of passing out. As the Uma-Youkai recovered for an eventual second round of traumatic sex, Kayako mentally prepared herself for the worse experience that was sure to come next.

 **OO**OOO* LIME ENDS HERE *OOO**OO**

Suddenly and without warning, an invisible shockwave passed across the two occupants of the room, affecting them in very different ways. Benjiro felt as if a cold mist had brushed over his entire body, and with it came an electrifying charge of energy that he hadn't experienced in a long time. His inner-beast came alive with all the vigor and determination of a wild stallion, crying out in his mind for a release of its pent-up energy and power. The Uma-Youkai hummed a dark chuckle as his senses became sharper and instincts kicked into overdrive. He completely forgot about the unfortunate human on the floor, but that didn't last long.

Kayako's head was spinning as she covered her mouth to stop the disgusting contents of her stomach from being expelled. She had never known such disorientation in her entire life, nor had strange hallucinations such as these. Her mind was flooded by a lifetime of memories and events that felt completely alien to her, but at the same time she recognized each and every moment. She saw herself in a mirror, dressed in layers of bright silk kimonos and surrounded by lantern light. There were flashes of being in a classroom with other young girls all dressed in green kimonos, and of riding in a wooden carriage through a tranquil forest. That and more appeared in her mind like a rapid series of images and not even shutting her eyes tight could make them go away. Whimpering softly with her face downcast, Kayako didn't notice Benjiro reaching towards her. She only looked up when she felt his massive hand close around her upper arm before pulling her onto the bed with a frenzied desperation.

"Wha-?" She gasped out with a hoarse voice. Kayako fell onto the bed with a soft bounce and winced as her abused body rejected the sudden movement. Her eyes were half-open as she remained still, too sluggish to react in time to Benjiro's aggressive lust. He crawled on top of her and roughly pressed their mouths together in a hostile kiss that bruised Kayako's tender lips. She squirmed and moaned in protest, finally opening her bleary eyes to the horrific sight of a Youkai sexually assaulting her. Benjiro heard the woman's heart skip a beat before speeding rapidly, and pulled his head back to look down at her terrified expression. A flash of lightening momentarily brightened the room and preempted the crash of thunder that rattled the window's glass. The skies had turned a dark grey as rain began pouring relentlessly onto the city below. Frozen with terror, Kayako could not move an inch as she remained trapped by the Uma-Youkai's ravenous gaze.

"I like that scared look on you." He whispered cruelly to her, licking his lips as an evil smile reached his eyes. Kayako's breath hitch in her throat and she looked down between their naked bodies to see his massive erection angling towards the apex of her legs. Her next reaction was not the norm for Kayako, but it came naturally.

"How dare you!?" She shouted hotly, despite the pain in her throat. Kayako sat up on the bed and put her outraged face close to the Youkai's, the suddenly bold behavior stunning him for a moment. "Do you have any idea of who I am?! I'll have your head for this!" She arrogantly threatened with a stubborn look on her beautiful face. Benjiro was taken back at first, but now this strange act of hers was getting on his nerves.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" He put a hand squarely on her chest and forced Kayako to lay back down, using his upper-body's weight to keep her pinned beneath him. The immense pressure against her sternum made catching her breath difficult, but Kayako refused to submit so easily.

"Guards! Help! It's attacking me!" She screamed desperately, expecting the posted guards outside the bedroom door would storm in right away. Benjiro released a furious sound as he placed his other hand over her mouth, silencing her annoying voice. It put terrible pressure on her neck and sore jaw, but Kayako would not stop fighting. Her legs began kicking wildly beneath him when her shin finally collided hard with the heavy sack between his legs. Sharp pain ran up the Uma-Youkai's spine and he threw his head back with a guttural yell. His eyes began to bleed dangerously red and Kayako was frozen in terror at the unfamiliar sight. Her breath shakily rushed in and out through her nostrils since his palm was still clamped over her mouth.

"You goddamn cunt…" He muttered under his breath as the throbbing pain in his testicles slowly ebbed into a dull ache. Using the hand that'd been covering her mouth, Benjiro struck Kayako across the side of her head with unrestrained rage. The force if it caused a tear in the skin above her left eyebrow, and purple bruises quickly began forming along her temple and cheekbone. It was so sudden and forceful that she hardly felt the initial impact, but soon she began fading in and out of consciousness as her brain concussed. His hand returned to cover her mouth, forcing the defenseless woman to look up at him. Two striking red eyes bore into Kayako's soul and he roughly used his knee to part her trembling thighs. Benjiro's erection was not as engorged as before, but it would soon recover from her careless attack. "I'm going to enjoy this even more. I will tear your body in two, filthy Onna-Ningen!"

Dread sank into Kayako's frantic mind and she thrashed below him, screaming hysterically against his hand and doing everything in her power to escape. Her pitiful attempts to fight back only appeased Benjiro's inner-beast even more and hot saliva collected in his mouth before dripping onto her chest past his maniacal grin. He was wild with desire and aggression, and Kayako would be his outlet for those unbridled instincts. Her helpless tears and heart-wrenching sobs only fueled his lust for her. With her legs forcibly spread apart by his knees, the Uma-Youkai began lowering his hips towards Kayako's open entrance and grunted when the tip of his weeping cock made first contact with her womanly folds. The trapped woman wept in despair, and her body trembled in horrified anticipation of being raped.

Just as he tightened his muscles to force himself into her with a single thrust, Benjiro Atsuka stilled and looked up at the wall behind the bed with wide, unreadable eyes. He was frozen like stone above Kayako, who quieted her whimpering and looked up at the Youkai with fear and confusion. What caused him to lock up like that? Was he prolonging her torture? One of Kayako's eyes was beginning to swell shut from the bruising and inflammation on her cheekbone, but she forced herself to remain awake. She watched as her attacker suddenly crawled off the bed without any explanation. More thunder and lightning crashed outside as he hastily got dressed in his fine suit and shoes, then smoothed his unkempt hair when he brusquely left the hotel room with a loud slam of the door.

Kayako couldn't have known that Benjiro's mate had summoned him via their deep connection, beckoning him to their bed so they could make love in ways that only two Youkai could. Unable to deny his beloved's sweet call, the Uma-Youkai left the battered human woman to her own devices. He didn't bother transferring the remaining half of her service fees to the man who'd arranged the meeting in the first place, and Kayako would be forced to pay dearly for that. At this moment though, she could only release a shuddering breath of relief as her eyes fluttered shut. The effects of the concussion and trauma forced her into an unconscious state, leaving her naked and defenseless on the hotel bed as chaos ensued on the rainy streets below.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When Kayako woke up, it was to harsh pounding at the hotel room door and an angry voice muffled by the heavy barrier. Her head snapped up from the pillow beneath it and a flood of searing pain erupted throughout her skull, face, neck, and chest. Ignoring the incessant knocking and yelling on the other side of the door, the drowsy and disoriented woman stiffly rolled onto her side and swung her legs over the mattress's edge. Her bare feet grazed the carpeted floor and the fine sheets beneath her felt nice against her skin. When Kayako opened her eye, since one was completely swollen shut, her first view was of the dreary city through a rain spattered window. She had no way of knowing that the world was spiraling out of control in the streets below or that a strict curfew had been enacted, which she was currently in violation of.

"I'm coming in!" The disgruntled voice shouted firmly, announcing the hotel manager's entrance before he used his master keycard to open the door. Kayako slowly turned her head to look back at the furious Neko-Youkai over her shoulder, processing his words in a delayed reaction. "This room wasn't rented for the night! You've got to pay the fee for an overnight stay or leave immediately!" As he approached the bed, disregarding Kayako's nudity and obvious injuries, the finely dressed Youkai took notice of the mess left on the floor and the sheets stained with bodily fluids. He already knew what would be taking place when the reservation had been made, but this was more of a mess than what was usually left behind for his housekeeping crew to clean. A disgusted expression pulled at his handsome face and the Neko-Youkai decided he had enough of Kayako's presence in his hotel.

"Where-… where am I?" She asked with slightly slurred words, gazing around the disarrayed room with a confused look. Kayako stumbled as she rose from the bed, which only caused her head to swim with dizziness. She braced herself with a hand on the cold windowpane and finally caught a glimpse of her vague reflection in the clear glass. Her hair was a frizzy mess, half of her face was swollen and coated in dried blood, and bruises riddled her neck and chest. The person staring back at Kayako was someone she didn't recognize, but it was still her nonetheless.

"If you aren't out of my hotel in five minutes, I'm throwing you through that fucking window!" He hollered threateningly, losing patience with the human woman. The Youkai snatched her dress and coat from the floor and threw it Kayako, who awkwardly fumbled when she caught the articles in her arms. Looking down at the skimpy dress, she curled her upper-lip in repulsion and told herself that this wasn't something she'd ever wear; but in the same thought she remembered dressing in it earlier that day. With jerky unbalanced movements, Kayako pulled the form-fitting dress over her head and down her body. All the activity exacerbated her injuries, both internal and external, but she knew better than to stick around. Her one open eye looked over at the seething hotel manager and she dared to let him see her scowl.

"You shouldn't speak to me like that." She muttered snarkily under her breath, knowing he'd pick up on it. The Neko-Youkai's youthful face turned into a shocked, open-mouthed expression as he watched her pull the coat over her shoulders like it was a cloak. The utter lack of self-preservation she had was astounding.

"Do you have a death wish?! Here!" He bent over to grab the pair of heels and chucked each one at Kayako, who somehow managed to lean away in time to avoid them. "Take your shit!" This time he threw the small black clutch that'd been sitting on the desk at her. Kayako huffed angrily as she stooped down to collect her shoes and purse from the floor, feeling a bit of her strength returning as the dizziness subsided. "And get the fuck out of my hotel! If I catch your whoring yourself here ever again, I'll call the cops!" His threat was serious enough to make Kayako relax her pride. She refused to acknowledge the irate Youkai as she brushed past him on the way out of the room, but a hand on her elbow roughly stopped her in mid-step.

"Release my arm. Now." Kayako spat out under her breath as she glared at the Neko-Youkai's hand on her. He gave it a painful squeeze and jerked her body closer, putting their faces dangerously near to one another. His bright green eyes conveyed the seriousness of his next words.

"Tell your boss that our arrangement is over. I'm done letting him use this as one of his personal brothels. The stench of his whores is bad for business." He punctuated the statement by stuffing Kayako's forgotten thong in the cleavage of her breast, looking absolutely repulsed. She blinked her eye and fought to squelch the defiant words that wanted to retaliate against him. When he released his grip on her arm, Kayako yanked away and stormed down the hall without a single care about being barefoot or having her shameful injuries on display for everyone to see. Thankfully no one stepped out of their rooms as she headed towards the elevators.

Kayako was relieved to have the metal car to herself and ruefully stepped back into the tall heels that hurt her feet. Why would anyone wear such crippling footwear? 'Because it makes my ass look fantastic…' Was her begrudging inner-response to the question. She willfully ignored her horrendous reflection in the elevator's mirrored walls and went through her small purse to find her cellphone and stuff the thong inside it. Her hand was trembling beyond control as she fumbled to press the home button and enter the right passcode. There was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that questioned what the device was, but Kayako shook her throbbing head to rid herself of such absurd thoughts. Once it was unlocked, the home screen revealed a background that made her pause. It was an image of herself in the arms of a very handsome man with silver-white hair and bright yellow eyes, but on the top of his head were dog ears. His lips were pressed firmly to her cheek and her face expressed a joyous look that didn't make any sense to Kayako. A digital clock at the top of the screen showed the time as six-thirty in the evening. There were dozens of missed phone calls and text notifications from various numbers, and Kayako's confusion only mounted as she went through the messages. Someone named Inuyasha had called and texted multiple times messages like 'Where are you?' and 'Are you safe?'. The last one that came in from his number read 'I love you,' and Kayako felt her throat swell with emotion. Her heart told her that she knew him, but her mind said otherwise.

As the elevator car descended to the first floor, Kayako quickly went through the rest of the messages that came from someone named Ogoro and another that announced the commencement of a curfew. Realizing the significance of being out past curfew, Kayako's heart plummeted into her stomach just as the elevator doors opened. As if it was a nightmare, she stepped into a lobby teeming with Youkai hotel guests coming and going to dinner at the adjoining restaurant. All conversation ended and a deafening silence filled the massive space as their unwelcoming gazes fell upon Kayako. With her breath hitched and heart racing, Kayako blinked as she lost all sensation in her body. Their stares felt like white-hot knives driving into her skin, cutting her apart with their derision and smugness.

The beautifully dressed and elegant creatures remained still as they watched Kayako awkwardly stumble across the lobby, only moving if she came too close to them. This humiliating walk of shame was a living nightmare for the distraught young woman, and she barely held it together as she approached the massive glass door that meant both salvation and damnation. Kayako would be free from that veritable lion's den of judgment and scorn, but would also be in automatic violation of the government's curfew once she stepped outside. Kayako paused with her hand on the glass door's handle, considering the pros and cons of what was a better fate; she chose to risk imprisonment rather than suffer further embarrassment. She pushed open the heavy door that towered ten feet high and the mist of November's cold rain sprayed her face with a soothing sensation.

Throwing caution and reason to the wind, Kayako took off down the empty sidewalk in the direction she hoped would take her to safety. She paid no mind to the water soaking through her wrinkled coat or the pricking discomfort of rain against her swollen face. All that mattered was getting home; but where was home? Kayako's one good eye looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and the realization that she couldn't navigate herself home finally dawned on her. Kayako's mind drew a blank as she tried to recall the directions back to Ogikubo, but all she saw were more instances of a life that wasn't hers. Whimpering to herself, Kayako looked up and down the empty street before darting towards a nearby storefront that just so happened to have an awning over the door. All the lights inside were off since the business was closed for the evening, but Kayako only had need for protection from the rain.

"Please, please answer your phone." She whispered as her thumb tapped and swiped at the cellphone's slippery screen. This Inuyasha person was a stranger, but he was a stranger that apparently loved her and worried about her wellbeing. There was no one else she could think to call for help besides him. The call went through, and she held the phone up to her ear as her body shivered violently from the freezing rain and winds. Her soaked form leaned against the building's chilled glass window as her strength began to wane. When the call went to voicemail and an automatic voice instructed her to leave a message after the beep, Kayako let out a broken sob. "Inuyasha… I'm in trouble… please come find me." She wept sadly, barely loud enough to be heard over the pattering rain. "I-I don't know where I am and-and I'm in a lot of pain."

"Hey! What are you doing there?" A stern voice called out to Kayako from down the street behind her. She looked back to see a uniformed officer approaching her with a grip on the handcuffs attached to his belt. His patrol car was pulled over to the side of the road and there was another officer sitting in the passenger seat. With no time left, Kayako ended the message with a panicked voice.

"They are coming to take me away! Inuyasha please find me! I'm so scared!" The call ended just as the officer reached Kayako. She spun around with her hands at her shoulders, open palms facing the stoic Youkai. "I'm sorry! I didn't intend to break the curfew. I-I was attacked in that hotel-" The attempts at explaining her reasons for being out past curfew fell on deaf ears though. The officer kept a detached air about him as he grabbed her wrist and easily maneuvered Kayako's body to face the building with her hands behind her back. The phone was knocked from her grip and clattered onto the wet cement as he pulled metallic cuffs from his belt.

"You're under arrest for violating the government mandated curfew." He stated monotonously as the cuffs clicked around her thin wrists. Kayako resisted him only once before she was forcibly shoved against the cold glass. "If you resist arrest, further measures to subdue you will be utilized. Do you have any drugs or weapons on you?" He asked as he patted her dress and investigated to pockets of her coat. Kayako gritted her teeth as she fought back the urge to sob.

"Drugs? No! Do I look like someone who does drugs? Or carries weapons?" She replied insolently, surprising even herself. The officer checked her purse, only finding a wallet and her wadded-up thong inside. He couldn't hold back the sneer that pulled at his upper lip and sent a nasty look at the back of Kayako's head. After picking up her phone from the ground and depositing it into the purse, the Youkai took hold of Kayako's shoulder and pulled her away from the glass window.

"Walk forward." He instructed and guided her towards the waiting patrol car. Kayako huffed angrily as her rights were said aloud for her to hear. Her black hair clung to her face and neck, proving to more of an annoyance than the rain falling against her eyes. The car's back door was opened for her to get in, but she cried out in pain when the officer's hand firmly pushed her head down before she crumbled into the back seat. This wasn't the first time Kayako had been put in the back of a police car, but in that moment it felt like the first time. She squirmed to sit up straight in the backseat, having her hands behind her back didn't help, and watched as the arresting officer came around to get back in the driver's seat. There was safety glass separating the backseat area from the front of the car, and it made the officers' voices muffled as they called in their first arrest of the evening. Kayako felt the car gently pull back into the street and shut her eyes dejectedly, praying that Inuyasha would come to her rescue.


	28. Alone

**A/N** : Hey guys! Surprise surprise! Another chapter update in like a week for you! Lol I wanted to give you a little treat for sticking with the story and whatnot. I really would love to hear what you have to say so please PM or review so I know y'all are still enjoying lol.

The song that inspired this chapter is 'Alone' by the pianist George Winston. Super pretty and mellow.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter twenty-seven: Alone**

Shippou and Inuyasha put some distance between themselves and the kitchen, passive-aggressively shoving each other as their frustration and animosity gradually ebbed. The unintentional influence Kagome had on those around her, especially Youkai, led them to act so irrationally. It was as if they reverted to baser inclinations from centuries ago, caused by their inner-beasts' surge of influence. Kagome's holy power was both dangerous and tantalizing to those with Yoki energy, making her the challenge and the prize all at once. Anyone who knew Shippou well enough was aware of his amorous tendencies, but his automatic response to Kagome couldn't be blamed on him. However, Inuyasha hated seeing it directed at her and acted out of misplaced jealousy and possessiveness. While his claim of intention on Kagome had been dissolved long ago, a small part of him still seemed to cling to the childhood dream of one day taking her as a mate.

"You know better than to mark her like that." Inuyasha remarked gruffly as the two stepped outside through a set of shoji doors and onto the covered patio. The sky was cloudless, allowing the morning sun to brightly blanket the estate in its warm light, but the chilly air that quietly glided over Totosai's land set the hair on Inuyasha's arms on end. He was only dressed in the white inner-shell of his fire-rat haori and red hakama, but the frigid air barely registered as more than a slight chill.

With his hulking arms folded stubbornly, Shippou was reluctant to own up to his bad behavior. He refused to look at Inuyasha, choosing instead to keep his emerald eyes trained on the small brick-walled shed that was located a hundred or so paces from the main house. There was another lean-to structure built even further out, which acted as the shelter for Mo-Mo, Totosai's three-eyed Ushi-Youkai companion. The ugly creature had many similarities with its grumpy old master, most noticeably their shared cowardice and penchant for avoiding conflict. Shippou was reminded that he needed to replenish the feed and bedding for the beast of burden before the day was done.

"Yeah, I know. I'll apologize. I just couldn't control myself." He explained sheepishly, still not looking at Inuyasha's face. "Kagome was the Oka-san I never had… or maybe like an Onee-san. She loved a weak, orphaned kit when no one else would." He reluctantly shared. "But I only had a few years with her before Totosai brought me to the Western Kingdom. My memories of her already started to fade, but I still remember how nice she was. Seeing her so grown up, basically a woman, is confusing the Hell out of me." The conflicted tone in Shippou's voice finally convinced Inuyasha that the threat of his romantic actions towards her weren't a factor anymore. The Kitsune had come to his senses and knew to restrain his amorous feelings for Kagome. The Inu-Hanyou simply nodded in approval, glad that Shippou was mature enough to conclude that without requiring further convincing. Keeping his yellow eyes forward, Inuyasha's acute senses surveyed the noises around them. He heard the quiet sounds of animals scurrying through the tall grass further out on Totosai's land, as well as the quiet conversation being held in the kitchen.

"Kagome-… I don't-" There were so many thoughts bouncing around Inuyasha's mind that it made completing a sentence nearly impossible. He had so much to say, to ask, but the right words just wouldn't come out. He never knew that Totosai or Shippou had ever met Kagome, or that she meant so much to them. Shippou finally glanced at his taller companion, knowing exactly how he felt. A sudden gust of wind rushed across the patio, rolling across their skin and pulling at their clothes.

"In all the years we lived together you never brought her up. I was waiting for you to just mention her name because I wanted to talk about her with you. Totosai forbade me from mentioning her to you, like he thought it would only bring you pain." Shippou unfolded his arms as he moved to lean against a square wooden beam that supported the roof above their heads. Inuyasha didn't move, but his tapered ear followed the Kitsune's movement. His expression was serious and unreadable. "Did something happen between you and Kagome? Something more than being promised when you were children?" The prodding questions, though intended as well-meaning, set Inuyasha on edge.

"Keh!" He scoffed dismissively, letting Shippou know that he'd get no answers. "If something did happen, it stays between me and Kagome. No reason in bringing it up now." Inuyasha brusquely turned on his heels to go back inside, and Shippou followed. The defensive response to his questions told Shippou all he needed to know about the subject; it wasn't something that needed to be brought up again. Back inside the manor, both Inuyasha and Shippou gave an involuntary shiver when the warm air thawed their chilled skin. Kagome and Totosai's muffled voices could still be heard in the kitchen, and the tone of their conversation was quite serious. Before Shippou took a single step towards their direction, he felt a cold hand grasping his elbow. Looking back at Inuyasha, there was a puzzled expression on the Youkai's face.

"What?" He asked dumbly when Inuyasha gestured his head towards the closed shoji door on the furthest wall in the sitting room.

"I need you to open the vault." The request came out of left field, but it wasn't far-fetched since many of Inuyasha's worldly treasures were stored inside. They navigated around the furniture and stepped up to the closed sliding door. It appeared to be as flimsy and inconspicuous as any other screen door with its simple grid of thin wooden pieces and rice paper. But when Shippou reached to pull the screen open, there was a ripple of translucent purple colors that danced across the expansion of wall. It was a fool-proof barrier of pure Yoki that only granted access to Shippou and Totosai. It was similar to the immense barrier that surrounded the whole estate, the only difference being its intensity and size. Totosai's Yoki was concentrated in such a way that any person who entered the vault, other than himself or Shippou, would be instantly paralyzed and suffocated by his intensely volatile energy. Technically, barriers of such magnitude had been outlawed for non-governmental use in the early 1900's. Upon receiving a royal edict to dismantle it, Totosai boldly declared himself exempt from the prohibition on the grounds of national safety; the contents of his vault were so dangerous and powerful that it called for such measures to be taken.

Once the barrier recognized Shippou's distinct Yoki, it acquiesced and allowed the door to slide open. Standing a few paces back, Inuyasha watched over Shippou's broad shoulders as a large room was revealed behind the screen. Each white wall was lined with five stacks of wooden shelves that stretched from corner to corner, evenly spaced from floor to ceiling. Organized and stored on the shelves were various artifacts, weapons, and bric-a-brac that had been collected throughout Totosai's lifetime. There was a musky scent in the room, a byproduct of the assorted antiquated belongings being held in such a small space. Much of it predated documented history from the early years of Youkai existence, and had protective spells cast on them to ward off the effects of time and decay. Racks designed to hold and display various weapons of all different makes were arranged throughout the open area, serving as a testament to the hermit's masterful skill. Some weapons had seen their days in battle wielded by powerful Youkai throughout the centuries, only to be returned to Totosai upon their master's death. Others were in his possession as a means of protecting the invaluable pieces during the country's turbulent periods of history. There were documents, rolled up piece of parchment of varying sizes, and tapestries that took up the greater part of one corner and all of it contained the accumulated knowledge and history thought to have been destroyed during the Great War. This one room alone housed enough artifacts to fill a small national gallery or museum, but Totosai hoarded it to an obsession. Whether out of guilt or obligation, only he knew.

"I'm guessing you want this back?" Shippou spoke to Inuyasha over his shoulder as he carefully weaved through the displays of weapons, reaching for the only one Inuyasha could claim any rights of possession. The Tessaiga had been crafted to be wielded by Inuyasha alone as a means of protecting those he loved. It was too precious of an heirloom to be stored anywhere else than the safety of Totosai's vault. In a time when such things were rendered obsolete, Inuyasha had no reason to keep the Tessaiga at his side anymore since learning to control himself without it. Most weapons were only maintained to look nice on a wall as a means of preserving history and flaunting prestige, but now there was a nagging feeling in Inuyasha's mind that he should take to keeping it on him again.

"Yeah, but don't grab it with your bare hands." Inuyasha quickly reminded Shippou, who was primed to take hold of the black sheath without a second thought. Memories of how difficult it'd been to get the damn sword into the room the first time flooded Shippou's mind and he released a rueful growl. What followed was a frustrating conversation on how to transport the ancient sword across the room without Shippou touching it or bothering Totosai to lend a hand. After rearranging the room like a Tetris game that allowed the entire rack to be moved across the floor, Tessaiga was finally back in Inuyasha's possession. It radiated with the power of his late father and the familiar weight in his hand felt natural. Inuyasha pulled the blade a few inches from inside the sheath, revealing the worn and dull metal that would inexplicably transform into a deadly fang upon full extraction. Shippou moved the weapon-laden displays back into place while Inuyasha continued admiring his legendary sword as flashes of memories using it before came to the front of his mind. The Kitsune-Youkai released a content sigh and turned towards the open screen, but was stopped from leaving the vault at the last moment.

"Wait, wait! There's one more thing in there I need you to get." The Hanyou insisted eagerly, ignoring Shippou's heated glare and annoyed huff.

"What is it?" He snapped and looked around the busy room, waiting for Inuyasha's guidance on where to find it.

"It's a small, white silk pouch. I had Totosai stash it inside something on that back wall. One of those painted boxes maybe." Inuyasha stepped as close to open screen as the barrier would allow and anxiously watched the Kitsune snoop through every container on the back wall for the mysterious silk pouch. A fight nearly broke out again when their tempers flared over Shippou's perceived lack of attention to Inuyasha's directions, but luckily the pouch was uncovered before serious insults were thrown. He exited the vault and shut the shoji screen with the same purple ripple as before, then passed the silk object into Inuyasha's hand with a passive-aggressive undertone.

"Why the Hell is this so important? What's in it?" Shippou complained. Inuyasha disregarded the Kitsune as he pulled at the silk pouch's cinched opening until his forefinger could fit inside. It didn't take long for him to find the small item it contained, and he carefully palmed it while stuffing the silk pouch into his pocket.

"Keh! None of your business." The Inu-Hanyou retorted as he marched towards the kitchen with Shippou begrudgingly trailing behind, intent on finally returning to Kagome the one item she'd lent to him five centuries ago.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

After the heartwarming display of Kagome happily receiving her mother's betrothal ring, Totosai and Shippou awkwardly navigated the uncharted waters of sharing 500 years' worth of history with her, all the while carefully omitting certain events for the sake of time and a reluctance to explain them in depth. Listening from the connected laundry room that had little more than enough space to fit a standing washer and dryer, as well as a few shelves that housed the 'Youkai Friendly' cleaning products, Inuyasha changed into his freshly laundered clothes from the previous night. Since Shippou returned so early that morning and had time on his hands waiting for Kagome to wake up, he took the liberty of washing and drying their soaking wet clothes. Inuyasha left the white haori and fire-rat hakama loosely folded atop the washing machine's closed lid, not knowing what to do with it but trusting Shippou would handle it properly.

Coming back into the kitchen with the Tessaiga hanging from a belt loop in his jeans, Inuyasha took his place leaning against the wall nearest to Kagome. With one knee bent and his arms folded, the Hanyou looked as brooding as he normally did. His hair was collected into a loose ponytail with sections of his long bangs hanging around his face and jawline, which looked rather attractive in a minimal effort kind of way. For the three men in the room whom had first-hand experience of the history that they were trying to relay, Kagome's desperate curiosity was almost overwhelming. She revealed that there had been moments during the hibernation when flashes of current events would appear before her, though the Kami had never provided any context. One particularly upsetting moment she had been confronted with was when the bombs were dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Describing it as a giant tree made of smoke, Kagome illustrated with her arms and hands the explosive motion of a mushroom cloud. She didn't understand that the radioactive explosion had decimated countless numbers of innocent civilians, Youkai and Ningen alike, or that there were still ramifications being felt even today. Totosai decided that particular history lesson would be best taught at a later time.

"Kagome, were you shown moments when someone captured images of our country from far above the clouds and stars?" Totosai could not let the conversation fall down the rabbit hole of war, famine, and genocide, so he moved onto the subjects he knew would be easier and more pleasant to explain. Kagome was raptly fascinated as Totosai used his laptop to display pictures of Earth taken from space, as well as other astounding manmade accomplishments and wondrous works of nature from around the globe. Her world was growing at an exponential rate, forcing Kagome's mind to expand and absorb more information than ever before, and this was only the tip of the iceberg. Five centuries of discoveries, revelations, and evolution were waiting to be unraveled, but Kagome could only handle so much at a time.

Eventually the discussion shifted to a more personal topic, one that Kagome felt comfortable with participating in. Totosai shared the story of nearly two centuries prior that he found a younger female Youkai, and the chaotic journey they took to eventually decide against mating one another. She was a charismatic Fire-Youkai with a quick temper, but there wasn't enough common ground between them to bridge his advanced age and her thirst for adventure. Totosai revealed that they kept in touch despite her having found a more compatible match, and that he still held her in high regards. Shippou divulged that he had begun a search for other Kitsune-Youkai throughout Japan and found distant cousins that belonged to his leash. Though he would always be the orphaned kit raised by Totosai, Shippou was glad to know that there was a blood connection with other Kitsune-Youkai that he could turn to as well. The joyous news nearly made Kagome shed a tear and her entire body seemed to radiate with light as she smiled brightly. Inuyasha even disclosed more information about his life, including how he came to know Sango and Miroku, as well as owning a business. Though he knew a fledgling construction company with less than fifty employees wasn't much to brag about, Kagome's unabashed pride in his achievement caused Inuyasha to crack a smile. Enchanting them with her intoxicating presence and enthusiastic curiosity, it was nearly an hour later when Shippou realized Kagome hadn't touched her nearly empty plate of food.

"Are you finished eating?" He gestured to the plate in front of her, where less than a third of her breakfast remained cold. The conversation came to a momentary pause as Kagome looked down at the plate and her smile instantly fell into a tight-lipped frown. Rising from her chair so fast that it scrapped against the tile, Kagome hastily gathered the plate and cutlery from the table. Her body moved almost autonomously, assuming a hunched over position as she bowed her head and shuffled around the table with the dishes clinking in her arms.

"My apology, Shippou-bo!" Kagome hustled towards the sink and placed the dishes in the cold, dirty water that remained from earlier that morning. "I am clean these very fastly." The sudden show of dutiful submissiveness took everyone by surprise, but they had no way of knowing it was an old habit formed by waiting hand and foot on Kikyou Higurashi and Aiko Kisawa. Kagome's back was to them as she dunked the plate into soapy water and used her fingers to knock the uneaten food away. Shippou missed the confused look between Inuyasha and Totosai when he got up to approach Kagome.

"What are you trying to do? Take my job? Step aside." His tone was playful but laced with a patient kindness that Kagome wasn't accustomed to hearing in Shippou's voice. He stood beside her at the sink and graciously took over the task. Though her face remained downcast, she watched the Kitsune-Youkai expertly go about draining the dirty water to refill the sink with hot, clean water. Her wet hands slowly pulled away from the porcelain sink, but she didn't take a step to move away; Kagome was at a loss for what to do now. Confused about her station in life, she was still operating under the misconception of being a servant. She may have been raised in a lavish lifestyle when her father was alive, but Kagome's most recent occupation had been close to what Shippou did now. Even if she wasn't a servant anymore, she felt obliged as a younger woman to wait on her older male companions. If she wasn't permitted to facilitate that duty, how else was Kagome expected to pay her respects and adhere to established womanly codes of conduct?

"But I–" Unable to voice her contention when Shippou playfully flicked some water at her, Kagome returned to the table with a bashful expression on her face. She caught Inuyasha smirking at her and instantly picked up on the pleasure that he derived at her expense. Narrowing her blue eyes at him did little to deter Inuyasha's smug attitude though. Totosai chose to strike up another conversation, which Kagome used as an opportunity to pointedly ignore Inuyasha's very presence. The two went on about something that held no interest for the Hanyou, so he pushed away from the wall with a stubborn 'Keh!'

"Your phone is done charging," Shippou announced over his shoulder, obviously referring to Inuyasha's phone sitting further down the counter. It was plugged into the wall via a thin black electrical cord and a green symbol on the screen signaled that the battery was fully charged. Inuyasha picked up the device and held down the right-side button until he felt it vibrate in his palm. Even before the phone finished rebooting, Inuyasha knew his inbox would be flooded with missed texts and calls from employees and friends. Since his mind was preoccupied with getting the phone back to a functional state, Inuyasha only vaguely dialed in on Kagome and Totosai's conversation. Had he not been so worried about the unanswered messages on his phone, the topic would have demanded his full attention. However, the urgency and dire nature of many of the texts made it clear to the Inu-Hanyou that he needed to return to the city as soon as possible. Kayako was in trouble, as was Miroku, which was a direct threat to both his personal and professional well-being. While Inuyasha stood to the side of the room trying to make sense of the distressing messages, Shippou returned to the table after he finished cleaning the dishes. It wasn't until Totosai spoke with a serious tone that Inuyasha pulled his focus away from the phone.

"Tell us what became of you before the Great War's end, Kagome." The Tai-Youkai's wavering voice had a grave tone to it and the question made her feel an immense amount of pressure. Kagome looked between the intimidating gazes that were all trained on her, waiting to hear what she had to say. She nervously fiddled with the Shikon No Tama through the haori's fabric while coming up with a response.

"After Otou-san's death, I continued to live at the Kanpeki Temple." She started slowly, recalling the bitter memories from the recesses of her mind. No one drew attention to the fact that Kagome relapsed into using the old language. "Because he and I were denounced, and our royal claims terminated, I had no means to repay the headmistress for my accrued debt. She generously kept me as a servant to work it off." She paused to swallow her nerves and lick her drip lips. "I was lucky… other girls who couldn't pay were sent to become a Taijiya or sold to one of the pleasure houses in the Merchant Town. It wasn't easy, but I had food and a safe place to sleep. It was much more than most had during that time." Kagome's soft voice trailed off as her eyes took on a vacant look, gazing at the empty space between Totosai and Shippou. "Kikyou became the O-Kogo and I became her slave…" She ended cryptically.

"What of the disease?" Totosai urged curiously. Kagome's eyes darted up to look at him, a slightly bothered expression twitching across her face. "Did you contract it? I remember hearing word of it being very aggressive."

"The sickness started at the Merchant Town. I remember seeing dead bodies covered in sores being piled onto carts to be taken elsewhere." Her lapis eyes closed as she tried to shut out the horrifying images that were etched into her mind. Inuyasha didn't voice it, but he understood well when she described the piles of innumerable bodies; he had witnessed the charred, smoking aftermath of such a thing. "It spread to the Taijiya Village and then to the Temple. Almost everyone was touched by the sickness and I had to care for all of them. A Miko came to us with her barbaric cure and I was forced to help administer it… I do not understand how she thought it would help. She refused to share it with me and Shi–" Kagome paused as she remembered her friend. Saying Shiori's name out loud was still too difficult. "I was never afflicted because the Shikon No Tama protected me, I know now. Others suffered terribly before they eventually recovered." Kagome slumped back in her seat, her face ashen and clearly depicting her traumatized emotions about the ordeal.

"When the Ningen territories were raided, where were you? How did you survive?" Again, Totosai pushed Kagome to shed light on subjects she wasn't eager to remember. He was unperturbed by Kagome's blatant discomfort, which made Shippou want to suggest they talk about something else. Trudging up these memories, which were still fresh in Kagome's mind, was probably doing more harm than help.

"I was not there when the attack happened because the Kami warned me to run away. I heard the destruction, felt the ground shaking… saw the ash coming down like snow. When I came back to the Temple, all I saw-" Thinking about the many burnt bodies that littered the decimated Temple grounds made the breath hitch in Kagome's throat. She shook her head stiffly and blinked her eyes to dissuade any tears from falling. "I fell into a river that carried me to the lake where I was kept alive by the Kami all this time." Unwilling to delve into further details of her miserable past, Kagome hoped that the three males would respect her wishes. Inuyasha watched with a strange expression, unsure if he needed to comfort her or leave her alone. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he needed to draw a line between friendship and romance with Kagome, but the distinction between the two was not clear at all.

"You are the luckiest person alive, Kagome." Shippou said in stunned amazement, his head shaking in disbelief. "There were so many times that you got close to death and the Kami kept you alive!" He gushed excitedly, unintentionally setting Kagome's nerves on edge. 'Lucky?' She thought bitterly. Could they not read between the lines of what she just said?

"Please, may we discuss something else?" Kagome requested in a stiff voice, her jaw clenched and eyes shut. This stoic behavior did catch Totosai and Shippou's attention, so they quickly backed off from prodding further into her difficult past.

"Actually, I need to take off." Inuyasha cut in suddenly. Kagome looked over at him with a surprised expression. Shippou turned around in his chair to face the Hanyou, while Totosai only managed to stiffly rotate his head in order to eye him.

"Where to?" The Kitsune asked simply, but Inuyasha just shrugged dismissively as he stuffed his phone into his back pocket. He wasn't about to tell everyone that his girlfriend was incarcerated at the Tokyo precinct jail and needed to be bailed out.

"My employees are freaking out about work, so I gotta get to the office and figure out a plan to deal with this curfew. Kagome, you're stayin' here with them. It's the safest place for you right now." Inuyasha spoke very firmly with her as he stepped up to the table, daring Kagome to argue against it. She clearly wasn't excited about the idea, but the stern look in his golden eyes stopped her from voicing any dissent.

"I am understanding." She gave in begrudgingly. "You are coming back soon?" Kagome frowned when her Hanyou companion paused before giving a reluctant answer. Inuyasha had no way of knowing when he'd see Kagome again, it could be later that day or in two weeks.

"I don't know. I've just got a lot of stuff I need to take care of right now." He hated seeing the disappointment on Kagome's face, but he had other priorities that needed his attention more than her. Forcing himself to look away, Inuyasha turned to Shippou. "Let me know if anything happens and don't tell anyone I'm the one what brought her here either. Seriously, keep my name out of it."

"Fine." Shippou promised with a roll of his emerald eyes, as dealing with Inuyasha's paranoia and need for secrecy was always an annoyance. "Don't forget your jacket. It's in the hall closet. Shoes are too." The Kitsune spoke with a blasé tone since Inuyasha's departure wasn't as significant for him as it was for Kagome. She listened to them go back and forth with a nervous look growing on her face.

"Gotcha. My wallet and keys still in the jacket pocket?" Inuyasha asked as he checked that the Tessaiga was secure at his hip, which it was. It was a neat discovery that belt loops could serve another purpose such as this.

"I guess. I just hung it in the closet." Shippou shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his own phone out of the pocket of his relaxed pants. Totosai resumed looking at his laptop for further updates about the investigation, hoping that there wasn't anything pointing to his or Inuyasha's involvement.

"Okay. Thanks for keeping her here. See ya later." Kagome's bothered expression didn't catch Inuyasha's attention as he left the kitchen, moving through the hallway towards the house's foyer to leave. Was he not going to bid her farewell? Inuyasha's sudden elusiveness struck Kagome as odd and she refused to part with him on such ambiguous terms. She rose from the table and rushed after him, her bare feet slapping the hardwood floors in a quick pattern. When Kagome rounded the corner, Inuyasha was standing by an open closet just right of the front door and was pulling on a heavy jacket. She stood at the corner, watching him with a furrowed brow and chewing on her bottom lip indecisively.

"Inuyasha," she started before abruptly pausing. He looked up at her while balancing on one foot to slip a sock onto the other appendage.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha repeated the process of hunching over to slip the other foot into a sock as well, then straightened up as he kicked his worn-in shoes towards himself from the closet. Her ears became red as a swell of emotions coursed through her, confusing and alarming the young woman who was suddenly at a loss for words. Why was this moment so intense? Inuyasha wasn't acting as if this goodbye would be their last, so why did it feel that way to her? The distance Kagome felt between them was wider than ever before, but the concern over that seemed entirely one-sided on her part.

"Be careful." Kagome didn't know what else to say. Inuyasha offered a handsome, lop-sided grin as he stepped into his shoes and knocked the toes against the hardwood flooring behind him.

"I'm always careful." Reverting to his normal cocky ways, Inuyasha downplayed the baffling emotions playing out inside his chest. He wanted a clean break from Kagome, one that didn't leave her in tears or worrying about him. That plan had clearly backfired. As the Inu-Hanyou felt his jacket pockets for the familiar ring of keys and wallet, he let out a soft chuckle and gave Kagome a warning grin. "Just don't go disappearing again. That'll really piss me off."

Unable to restrain herself, the seventeen-year-old closed the space between herself and Inuyasha with a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she pressed her cheek into his shoulder, hoping to express all the gratitude she felt for his valiant actions the night before. Though she didn't fully understand the scope of the chaos ensuing throughout the country, Kagome surmised that Inuyasha had risked a lot to bring her to a safe place. Her small hands gripped the leather of his jacket, refusing to release him until everything that needed to be expressed had been conveyed.

"Gee, it's not like I'm never coming back." Inuyasha mused warmly as he finally returned her embrace. One hand came to rest at the small of her back while the other held her head gently. He soaked in the glorious feel of her presence and the euphoria of her scent, unaware that his body naturally responded by releasing his own pheromones into the air. They maintained the hug for almost a minute before slowly pulling away from each other. Kagome's bright blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears and she had the most heartbreaking expression on her face; Inuyasha had become her security blanket over just one night. "I'll come see you as soon as I can. But you've got stuff to do, so don't wait for me to get started. You know I'll always come runnin' if you need me."

His soft words of encouragement worked to ease Kagome's troubled mind. She nodded and blinked her eyes, causing a single tear rolled down her hollow cheek. In an uncharacteristically tender act, the Inu-Hanyou brought his hand up to brush the hot tear away with the pad of his thumb. Their eyes locked, and before either knew what was happening Inuyasha leaned in to plant a chaste kiss to the wetted cheek. Kagome did not react like a surprised and flustered love-struck girl, as this endearing kiss gave her no rush of emotion like it once might have. She welcomed his affection and put up no resistance when Inuyasha quickly left afterwards, watching from the open door as he raced across Totosai's massive estate.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Inuyasha sat in the driver's seat of his work van outside the Tokyo police precinct holding facility, waiting for a familiar face to emerge from the building. It was Friday, the fourth of November, and just twenty-four hours had passed since the whole country was sent into an uproar. He managed to get a crew of dependable workers to finish the roofing project left unfinished the day before, trusting them to do things right while he dealt with more pressing matters. Miroku was being detained at another jail across town, but Inuyasha could not be there for his friend and business partner because he had to be at the capital precinct to bail out someone else. His morning had started so amazingly wonderful, waking up to Kagome and reclaiming Tessaiga, but now everything was a mess.

The Inu-Hanyou was doing his best to reign in the fury he felt over Kayako being arrested again. Of course, he was concerned for her well-being since she was his girlfriend after all. But this endless cycle of bailing her out after she got caught buying or selling drugs and whoring herself was pushing Inuyasha to his limit. He sat brooding in his car, ruminating over paying her costly bail and being liable for ensuring she showed up to her court date. After so many strikes in the past two years, there would be little leniency given to Kayako this time. She'd probably get a hefty jail sentence and probation with mandated community service hours. Inuyasha could not contain himself from punching the steering wheel and releasing a scream of unfiltered outrage. There were other cars parked near him, and someone coming back from their lunch break stopped to glance at the distraught Hanyou whose voice could be heard outside his vehicle. Why had he fallen in love with a woman who caused him more misery than happiness? It was a question that Inuyasha asked himself quite frequently, but no answer had ever come to mind.

It was a little past one in the afternoon when Kayako stepped outside from the precinct's main entrance. She moved slowly and looked like a disturbed mess with her unkempt hair and wrinkled coat. She stopped at the curb to search for Inuyasha's familiar company van, her eyes covered by the large sunglasses found in her purse. He noticed her emergence and quickly drove through the lanes of parked cars to pull up to the front curb, scrutinizing her with a concerned look in his eye. Her voicemail told him that she'd been hurt yesterday, but there was no way for him to know how bad the situation was. Kayako calmly walked around the large vehicle towards the passenger side, one hand holding her small purse and the other an envelope that contained her arrest documents and court papers. By the confidence in the way she moved and carried herself, there didn't seem to be anything amiss with Kayako. It wasn't until she opened the door and sat in the passenger seat that Inuyasha finally realized the sum of her injuries.

Behind the large sunglasses and hair that she used to hide, Inuyasha saw the distinct bruises that nearly covered the entire right side of her face, expanding from her forehead to her chin. Her neck was speckled by a bit of light bruising as well, but the remaining injuries underneath her clothes wouldn't be revealed to Inuyasha until later that day. He could smell the disgusting aftermath of sex still clinging to her skin and clothes, and the shame on her face told him more than he wanted to know. There had been other times when Kayako returned home looking worse-for-wear due her job's demands, but this was by far the worst he'd ever seen her. Kayako awkwardly buckled herself into the passenger seat, needing a few tries to figure the contraption out, and then finally dared to glance at Inuyasha through her shielding sunglasses.

He was possibly the most handsome person she had ever seen, and the way he looked at her made Kayako feel incredible. Seeing him jogged Kayako's memories of the life they shared, but her heart was frustratingly reluctant to open up to him. Seeing the pair of dog ears atop his head, marking him as a Hanyou, strangely repulsed Kayako like never before. How had she ever gotten close enough to such a vile creature to be living with him? But the memories of them being happy together argued that there was more to Inuyasha than his tainted blood.

"Kayako, let me see…" He spoke softly, reaching towards her face to get a full account of her injuries. She crossed her arms and leaned away from Inuyasha, disinclining him to touch her, and turned her face to look out the window. "Hey, hey," The Inu-Hanyou kept a patient tone in his voice even as his girlfriend rejected his tender comfort. "Talk to me, Kayako. What happened to you last night?" Inuyasha sighed softly when she continued to willfully ignore him, wishing he could understand the inner-mechanics of her enigmatic mind. She was prone to episodes of introverted behavior and distancing herself, but this time was much different. "How's the pain? Do you want to go to the doctor? You look really banged up." He kept urging her to respond, but Kayako only shifted so that her back was turned further to him. "Kayako, say something."

"Just take me home." She finally snapped back, her deep voice harsh and aloof. Inuyasha let out a frustrated sound as he sucked his teeth and put the van in drive with jerking movements. Kayako just rolled her eyes and tried to relax into the seat, but her body refused to get comfortable. "And stop calling me that name," she muttered under her breath, missing the skeptical look on Inuyasha's face as he pulled into traffic.


	29. Into the Fire

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement! I'm so excited to see some familiar people reviewing lol. Kagome's reunion with Sesshoumaru is swiftly approaching and OMG I'm so excited lol. Sorry that it isn't in this chapter.

This chapter was inspired by the song 'Into the Fire' by Thirteen Senses. SO DAMN GOOD!

 **ALSO!** Big shout out to my Beta for lending her skills and expertise for all the previous chapters and all the future chapters too!

 **P.S.:** I found a better title to use for the Emperor of Japan. From here on out Sesshoumaru's title is 'Tennou-Sama'.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter twenty-eight: Into the Fire**

Kagome returned to the kitchen looking somber and pensive, still reeling from the strange emptiness she felt after Inuyasha's impromptu kiss to her cheek. While it wasn't inherently unpleasant, the lingering effect was less intense than Kagome thought it should be. In the kitchen it was just Totosai sitting at the table, clacking away at his laptop with a wry expression on his wrinkled visage.

"Where did Shippou went?" She casually asked as she took an empty seat beside the elderly Tai-Youkai. The humble kitchen space was quiet and peaceful, which hid the undercurrent of anxiety that everyone was trying to hide.

"Where did Shippou go…" Totosai's bulbous eyes did not look away from the laptop screen as he corrected her grammar in a blasé tone. He detected Inuyasha's scent on her but made no mention of it. Kagome absentmindedly played with the ends of her hair when he responded, not really paying much attention since she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hm?" She questioned with an upward inflection of her voice.

"Oh, never mind." Totosai didn't have the patience to properly explain the dos and don'ts of grammar to Kagome. "Shippou has chores that need to be taken care of. Don't distract him." The Kitsune had been sent outside to tend to Mo-Mo, as well as his other responsibilities and errands demanded by Totosai. The two people seated at the kitchen table remained quiet for a minute or so, but Kagome's restless nature and boredom compelled her to speak up again.

"What are you reading?" She asked curiously, leaning in her seat to get a better view of the laptop screen. An email window was open, but she couldn't read the small text even if she wanted to. Totosai hesitated to share the sensitive information with Kagome, but ultimately decided it was best that she knew. He cleared his throat, though it didn't stop his voice from coming out trembling like usual.

"It's a summons from the capital." He started simply, still deciding how to best explain it. "I'm a member of the Tennou-sama's Privy Council and I have to be present for this next meeting." Kagome nodded, following along as she listened.

"When you will take me to Sesshoumaru?" She asked expectantly, trapping Totosai with her direct and unavoidable question. He let out a weary moan, wishing for a distraction or interruption of the uncomfortable conversation.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is very different from the person you once knew. What you perceive as a short amount of time since you last saw him, has actually been five hundred years of history that he's had to live through. Your expectations for how he'll behave around you aren't accurate… Sesshoumaru may not even acknowledge you at all. Prepare yourself for that kind of disappointment." Totosai's daunting preface had its intended effect on Kagome, whose face reflected serious doubt and distress. Blinking a few times, she paused before finding words.

"I understand." Kagome shut her eyes as she forced herself to accept the dismantlement of anticipation she once had. "I still needing to speak with him." With a resolved determination, the seventeen-year-old convinced Totosai to shed more light onto Sesshoumaru's new life in the modern age. He pulled up an internet search engine then typed Sesshoumaru's name in the box, and with the click of a button thousands of images of him populated in an array of small boxes across the screen. Totosai selected one at random and the picture magnified to take up most of the screen. Angling the device towards her, Totosai went on with a simplified explanation of Sesshoumaru's life while Kagome stared in rapt disbelief.

Sesshoumaru looked so different from the fresh-faced teenager that was still vivid in her mind. While his features were still angular and narrow, there was a definition in his chiseled jawline and cheekbones that revealed the amount of maturation his body had undergone during the five centuries of his life. His brow was much more pronounced, making his piercing yellow eyes look more deeply set and intense as it also accentuated the refined bridge of his nose. The front-facing portrait that Totosai selected did little to highlight Sesshoumaru's proud jaw or the graceful arc of his powerful neck, which Kagome remembered being some of her favorite aspects about him. She blinked and leaned closer to the laptop, her lapis eyes tracing every inch of his visage. The twin magenta markings that ran from his temples to cheekbones were darker in color than she recalled, but the purple crescent moon at the center of his forehead was still the same as before. There were fine lines in the corners of Sesshoumaru's eyes and faint ridges between his pale brows now, evidence of a stressful life. Long gone was the abundance of silver hair that used to reach his knees. Instead Sesshoumaru kept his hair cut in a short professional style, but there was enough length left at the top that Kagome could still make out the natural wave and body of his pale locks. Though the picture did not show his entire body as it cut off just below his chest, Kagome saw the hulking form of a fully-grown Mokomoko-sama perched on his right shoulder. It was massive, from what she could see, and hid much of his right side from view. This older Sesshoumaru was the distinguished and completely masculine version of himself that Kagome had never envisioned. It sparked her imagination in unfamiliar and exciting ways.

Totosai began his spiel with Sesshoumaru's ascension to the role of Tennou-sama in the 1950, and that it meant he was the ruler of the entire country instead of just the Western Kingdom. Explaining the events that led up to Sesshoumaru's promotion was not an option though, as Totosai didn't want the responsibility of delving into the uncomfortable topic of World War II. Kagome tried to wrap her mind around the notion of how one person could oversee an entire country, but her frame for understanding the 21st century population and influence of their small nation still needed adjusting. Totosai went on to recount Sesshoumaru's other personal milestones of marrying a young Kaze-Youkai named Kagura, who also happened to be the eldest offspring of the Prime Minister Naraku Itou. Though they had married a century prior to his taking on the role of emperor, Sesshoumaru and Kagura had yet to officially claim each other as mates.

Trying to hide her disappointment from Totosai, Kagome blinked her eyes slowly and sat back in her chair with a slow release of breath. The aged Tai-Youkai continued talking, but his voice turned to a dull ramble of nonsense that went in one ear and out the other. Though Sesshoumaru wasn't mated to Kagura, they were joined by a marriage that had lasted longer than Kagome's entire relationship with him. There was a very real sense of betrayal that struck her, causing a tightness to painfully grip inside Kagome's chest. Her mind reasoned that Sesshoumaru assumed her to be dead these five hundred years, that their arranged mating had been dissolved long before the end of the Great War and she had no claim to him whatsoever. Kagome understood all of that very well. But her heart – her young and naïve heart – would not let go of the bittersweet moments that they shared. Memories of them kissing on her patio at the Kanpeki Temple flooded Kagome's mind, bringing with them intense emotions associated with that moment. Totosai's voice continued to drone on, but Kagome couldn't take it any longer.

"Enough!" She shouted, abruptly interrupting Totosai's rambling lecture. "I don't want to hear any of it!" Lapsing back into the old language, Kagome's hands shot forward to hastily close the laptop and push it away, as if to erase the painful reality that she was expected to accept. The stubborn outburst of anger surprised Totosai, but he could tell that the young woman was distressed by the news. She doubled over to hide her face in her hands, looking as if she might cry at any moment. When he brought his hand up to pat her shoulder, Kagome jerked away before contact could be made, then moved a few paces from the table with her back to Totosai. Her entire posture screamed anxiety and frustration as she stood with her shoulders hunched and one hand on her hip. The other fidgeted with the jewel through the fire-rat haori, rolling it back and forth while she internally worked through the issue.

"Kagome," There was nothing that could be said to make her feel better, but they both knew that there were bigger issues at hand than her feelings and disappointment. He rose from the table slowly, using the chair's back to help ease himself into a standing position, and watched Kagome carefully.

"I'm here to deliver the Kami's will and… and serve those who need liberation. My life is not my own anymore… and I must rid myself of these selfish desires." Speaking aloud in a hushed whisper, Kagome didn't necessarily intend for Totosai to hear. She reiterated her purpose and reminded herself of what needed to be sacrificed to meet the demands made by the Kami. As a teenager and someone who suffered greatly in her life, it was in Kagome's rightful nature to want the amazing things that were just beyond her reach. She had every reason to strive for Sesshoumaru's affections, to enjoy her youth, and experience the unimaginable freedom that wasn't allowed to her before. But those were the whims of a simple girl with simple aspirations; Kagome was not a simple girl anymore. With a quiet sigh that helped to relax her stiff posture, Kagome turned to face the Tai-Youkai before her. Totosai saw in her eyes acceptance of the situation, albeit reluctant, that hadn't been there before.

"You've decided?" He questioned, already knowing what conclusion she had come to. Kagome nodded, and her face turned into a determined, resolute expression.

"I need to speak with Sesshoumaru. He's the one I'll need to convince the most about my reasons for being here… I must get him on my side. If he believes me, so will everyone else." There was a pause when a fleeting expression of doubt crossed Kagome's face. "Right?" Totosai was glad to see Kagome commit to the very difficult task at hand and he inwardly vowed to assist her in every capacity that he could. It was the least he could do, considering all the ways she had suffered and would come to sacrifice.

"I'll get you in front of the Tennou-sama. Even if it means bringing you to the summit with me." It was a bold move, but if anyone could get away with bringing a Ningen to a Summit meeting it was Totosai. There were too many Youkai indebted to him, too much of their country's success accredited to him, for the old hermit to be worried about consequences for his actions. He was untouchable; or so he believed.

"Thank you, Totosai-sama." Kagome smiled appreciatively and gave him a respectful bow of gratitude and reverence. Totosai dared a slight grin and waved his hand dismissively, urging her to stand up straight. "What's going to happen?" She asked curiously, not knowing what was in store. The aged Youkai beckoned Kagome to walk into the hallway with him, which she obligingly did. He let out a quiet groan with each step, but still belligerently refused to take Kagome's arm as an offer of support.

"Look at this picture." They stopped in the short corridor where the walls were lined with perfectly framed and mounted photographs, focusing on one in particular. It was a large black and white print, at least twenty-four by eighteen inches big, that showed a gathering of people taken against the backdrop of a beautifully manicured garden. There were at least twenty individuals in the picture, each more beautiful and stern than the next. Kagome stepped closer to it and quickly recognized Sesshoumaru standing amongst the front row towards the left, and Totosai was near the center. Her dazzling eyes traced every detail, pondering the significance. "This photograph was taken one hundred and fifty-seven years ago, in 1860." He informed calmly, his large eyes taking on a strange look as nostalgia overcame him. Kagome studied the style of outdated clothes that everyone in the picture was wearing, though it still looked much more modern than what was considered contemporary for her time. "The Privy Council is made up of the highest-ranking Youkai in our country, including all the Taisho, their generals, and those of great influence. In 1860, Yasu Shoichi was the Tennou-sama…"

Totosai went on to enlighten Kagome on a condensed history of the Summit meetings, who was expected to attend, and what happened during them. Kagome did her best to keep up with all the names and changes that the old Youkai listed as things of import, but quickly lost track of his surprisingly swift train of thought. She had a sense that Totosai was intentionally leaving out certain aspects and events, but couldn't bring herself to interrupt his long tirade. It wasn't until he got to the current state of things that Kagome's interest and attention returned.

"The summit's hosted at the Kokyo, the imperial residence for the Tennou-sama and his family. All deliberations are done beneath the administration building." Totosai paused to take a breath, allowing Kagome an opportunity to jump in.

"Beneath?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. A massive hall was constructed a hundred feet into the ground, connected to the administration building by a single shaft. It's where the Privy Council meets because it allows for complete security from anyone trying to listen in on our conversations." He chuckled at Kagome's mildly surprised reaction and continued. "The Summit lasts up to a week, though we try to come to a final decision in the first two or three days. I hate putting up with all their bickering and scheming." Totosai's clear derision for his fellow council members caused Kagome to let out a short laugh. It was easy to imagine all the prestigious and haughty figures arguing like petulant teenagers.

"I'm sure your voice is the loudest. You always have to get the last word." She teased good-naturedly, earning a sharp look from the corner of Totosai's round eye.

"Once everyone arrives at the Kokyo, a barrier will be erected to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. We basically go into seclusion. The days are spent in deliberation, but everyone is permitted to their own privacy in the evenings. The visiting dignitaries reside in the main palace building, the Kyuden, during their stay. You'll room with me, which is more than accommodating. On the last night, a banquet is held to celebrate whatever resolution was made during the deliberations. There will be food, dancing, and – Oh, you remember what a Youkai-hosted banquet is like. I'm sure you attended a few before departing the Western Palace."

"I always had Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha there to keep me safe and entertained." Kagome's voice bordered on sounding self-pitying, which Totosai would have none of.

"Well, I cannot speak for the quality of their company. You will just have to make do with Shippou and myself." His no-nonsense words snapped Kagome back to reality and she nodded dutifully. "This will be the second time in our entire history that a Ningen will be present for such an event." The thoughts in Totosai's head slipped past his wrinkled lips.

"When was the first time?" Kagome pondered as she gazed at Sesshoumaru's handsome face in the old photograph before them. Totosai craned his neck to look up at Kagome with an incredulous eye. She didn't seem to notice.

"I'm surprised that you even have to ask." He said harshly, causing her to finally meet his gaze with her own confused one. "It was Tora Higurashi who first broke tradition and sat as an equal during the gathering of Youkai leaders."

Realization dawned on Kagome that Totosai knew more about her father than she previously surmised. The notion that he and Tora had mingled once before seemed like an unlikely possibility, but stranger things did happen.

"I never understood how brave he was until now." She said with a somber smile. Kagome looked back at the photograph, imagining what her father must have felt like when entering a room as the only Ningen in a sea of Youkai. "I'm terrified." Totosai nodded and cleared his throat. It was reasonable for Kagome to have some trepidation about attending the Summit.

"Best to follow his example when conducting yourself." He offered simply. "You're going as my guest, not as a servant. Be polite, but never submissive. They will only treat you in the manner that you allow." With a groan, Totosai stiffly turned to make his way into the sitting room. The deep-seated couch was calling his name.

"Is that how Otou-san behaved?" Kagome moved across the foyer with the Tai-Youkai host, following him so they might continue their discussion in comfort. "Were you there for any of the meetings that he attended?" The darkened living room was illuminated as Totosai flipped the light switch as he passed by. The still room was cold, but Kagome didn't mind.

"A few." Totosai moaned as his hunched body fell back into the couch, sinking into it's fabric cushions as he released a sigh of relief. Kagome took her seat next to him, leaving appropriate space between them. "I remember that Tora Higurashi was an exemplary guest. He showed great bravery in the face of overwhelming opposition from Youkai who would have preferred him dead." Kagome shut her eyes to the images that were conjured by Totosai's bleak words. "Your Otou-san had a calling that very few understood or accepted, but that didn't stop him."

"Do you think he was scared at all?" She asked softly, not sure what answer would make her feel better.

"Oh, he was absolutely petrified. No doubt. But the fear of death was less than his fear of failure. Tora Higurashi embraced his fears and believed in his calling. Some would say to a fault." Totosai shook his head as he brought a trembling hand up to smooth the wiry hairs on his chin. His cryptic words were distasteful, and Kagome's head gave a slight jerk back as an upset expression flitted across her face.

"Why do you say that?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Because it's what got him killed in the end." Totosai didn't sugarcoat it for her. "His blind dedication to that foolhardy and noble calling is one of the contributing factors to the massacre of your family. There are many who think his meddling in Youkai affairs is what escalated the war." Hearing that her father was responsible for such chaos and death was not easy for Kagome, and she turned her head away from Totosai with a stubbornly set jaw. "You've inherited his mind and spirit, Kagome. For that you should be proud. But the difference between you and your Otou-san is that that you get to learn from his mistakes. Use the ground he gained as a platform for your own. Finish the story that he started."

As tactless as he was, there was a poignancy in his words that eased Kagome's rigid attitude. She shut her eyes and swallowed the angry words that wanted to lash back at him, then finally inclined her face towards him. There was a beat of silence before Kagome brought herself to speak again.

"Teach me what to do." She requested calmly, opening her eyes to gaze back at him. "Teach me how to be better than him."

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Later that morning, after discussing with Totosai the notion of Kagome attending the Summit, Shippou found himself at the nearest town in the hopes of finding a decent clothing store. One of his titles was that of 'errand boy', and after so many years of it Shippou considered himself more than capable for the task at hand. Kagome had nothing to her name, not even a toothbrush. So, it was up to the Kitsune-Youkai to get absolutely everything she needed to successfully begin her life in the modern world. He'd already stopped at one of the larger stores to get all the necessary toiletries for a young woman, having left with practically one of everything from the beauty and health aisles. All that remained was to purchase Kagome a new wardrobe in order to get through the week-long Summit. She couldn't show up in Sango's borrowed shorts and t-shirt, nor in Inuyasha's fire-rat haori.

The sleepy Ningen town didn't have much to offer in terms of a variety of suitable clothing stores, but there was at least one shop that popped up on his phone that seemed to fit the bill. It was a privately-owned family clothing store that offered both commercially made pieces as well as a few dresses of the proprietor's own making. When he entered the humble storefront, there were a few women already perusing the shelves and racks for something that might catch their eye. Being dressed in a casual, though still top-dollar, outfit didn't alert them to Shippou's Youkai status. But the dashing Honouiro-sama that draped across his chest certainly did. Though his posture displayed only a relaxed and friendly attitude, Shippou wasn't surprised when the Ningen patrons nervously left the store in a hurry, leaving the anxious store owner alone with him. She was a middle-aged woman, pretty in the face but wide around the hips, who kept a thin measuring tape around her neck. Her frantic heartbeat reached Shippou's ears, but he appreciated her attempts at remaining professional.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Is there anything I can help you find?" She bowed respectfully. Her voice seemed caught in the back of her throat and the smile that pulled at her tight lips belied the terror that she felt. Shippou offered a friendly smile as he moved past mannequins, displays of neatly folded pants, and racks of perfectly hung shirts. There was gentle music playing from a small radio behind the register counter and the natural light from outside filtered into the quaint space.

"Yeah, hi there. I'm buying a whole new wardrobe for my friend. We're going away for about a week and she needs absolutely everything." He informed bluntly, not sure how else to best explain the situation. As Shippou came up to the register where the woman stood, he noticed her politely folded hands clench and heard as she swallowed nervously. Part of him was offended by her undue fear, but the other side argued that most Ningen had a reason to react in such a way.

"I-I see. We have a wide selection to choose from." She offered graciously and gestured to the nearest display of casual outfits. "What kind of event is it for? A vacation? Or, perhaps a business affair? This would look wonderful paired with a blazer." She held up a white blouse to her chest, trying to start somewhere with the intimidating Tai-Youkai. Shippou suddenly realized how daunting this errand was going to be. He looked around the store and finally noticed just how many options there were to choose from, then felt a burning desire to call up one of his female friends to help.

"Well, yes and no." He started slowly, looking back at the confused woman with a sheepish grin. "She's got nothing right now. I'm gonna need sleep clothes, casual stuff, and formal outfits too." The store owner's priceless surprised reaction made the Kitsune chuckle, as he knew this would end up being a very lucrative day for her. "This is a very important event that we're attending, so I'm looking for simple and elegant. No cleavage, no short skirts, and nothing flashy. I'm also gonna need all the stuff that goes underneath the clothes too. Bra, panties, etcetera…" An embarrassed heat overtook Shippou's face and he couldn't bring himself to look the woman in the eye, but she handled it in stride.

"That shouldn't be an issue." The warmth in her voice caught Shippou's attention. He looked back up at her and saw a genuine smile barely pulling at the ends of her thin lips. "It would help if I knew the woman's tastes and measurements."

"Oh… well I don't know what her measurements are. She's a little skinnier than you. Shorter too. Does that help?" As tactless as ever, Shippou didn't even recognize the faux pas until the woman looked at him with a flustered, irritated expression.

"Not-Not exactly." She said in a clipped tone. "What dress size does she wear?"

"I just said I don't know any of that." He rebuffed, this time straining his words to emphasize his utter lack of helpful knowledge. The edge in Shippou's tone only made the poor woman take a step back as she bowed deeply before him, obviously cautious about the infamous temper of Youkai.

"I'm sorry!" She begged meekly, instantly causing Shippou to feel like a horrible monster. He swallowed his pride and frustration, then gently touched her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked up, there was an apologetic grin pulling at one corner of Shippou's mouth that set her at ease again.

"Look, just bring your best suggestions to the dressing room in the back. Start with the casual stuff and we'll work our way up to formal." He spoke with a soft, helpful tone that proved quite effective. The shop owner's nerves seemed to fall away as she nodded with a smile of her own.

"Yessir! Right away!" And with that, she shuffled around the store to collect clothes of different styles and sizes, starting with pajamas and undergarments. Shippou quickly dipped into the simple changing area at the back of the store, where a white curtain served as the only shield to protect a customer's modesty. It was a big enough space that a short bench could fit in the corner, and one wall had a series of six hooks ready to lend assistance. There was a tall mirror pushed against the back wall as well, though Shippou willingly turned away from it for the next part.

He stripped out of his clothes, setting them neatly on the bench, until he was practically naked behind the flimsy curtain. He could hear the shop owner still rummaging around and gauged that there was enough time before she came over with her first wave of choices. The Youkai pictured Kagome in his mind, focusing hard on the actual dimensions and proportions of her body that he'd seen so far. In a 'poof' of pale green smoke and with the familiar 'pop', the Kitsune transformed into the body of his friend. He waved his hands to dissipate the scentless smoke before the woman came over, willfully ignoring every opportunity to sneak a perverse look at the naked form he now inhabited. It was the closest Shippou could surmise to what Kagome looked like, though minus the scars that he knew nothing about. When the shop owner announced her presence outside the curtain, Shippou reached his feminine hand out to take the offered clothes. But the unexpected sight of a distinctly woman's appendage did not go unnoticed.

"Sir, is someone back there with you? We don't allow that in this store!" She announced shrilly, worried that the decent reputation of her store was about to be tarnished. From inside the dressing room, as he struggled into a black cotton bra, Shippou huffed and rolled his eyes. Kagome's long hair was getting in the way of everything, making the arduous task even more frustrating.

"Don't worry, it's still me." He stated loudly with his still very masculine voice. The woman outside listened in confused shock. "I'm a Kitsune-Youkai and can transform into different shapes. This just makes it easier to figure out what'll look good on my friend." There were more sounds of struggle coming from inside the dressing room, making the store own hesitate to offer any hands-on assistance.

"O-oh! I suppose that makes sense…" She muttered behind her fingertips, standing by the white curtain.

It didn't take Shippou long to decide that her practical knowledge and expertise was required. He called the woman into the dressing room to help get the appropriate measurements of Kagome's body, and things soon got much easier for the two now that she knew what sizes to pull. A consistent rhythm soon developed as she brought more selections for Shippou to try on, and he passed back those that did and didn't make the cut. All sense of organization and pretense was forgotten as they worked as a team to develop a decent wardrobe that would meet all of Kagome's needs. They even found a reason to laugh and joke with one another.

By the end of two hours, there was a pile of clothes on the counter that ranged from underwear to formal dresses. There was more than a week's worth of outfits, but Shippou didn't care. In his mind it was the least he could do for Kagome. Wiped out from the physical exertion of changing in and out of so many clothes, Shippou looked a ragged mess when he stepped out of the small room. He was back in his true form and dressed in the clothes he'd arrived in. The shop owner was behind the register, busy with sorting and folding the mountain of clothes as she rang up each item. The store was quiet again, except for the radio in the background and the continuous 'beep' as she ran each barcode. People outside walked past as they went about their lives, ignorant of the small miracle unfolding inside. Shippou walked up to the counter as he adjusted Honouiro-sama across his chest, exchanging a knowing smile with the relaxed Ningen.

"You were incredibly helpful today, ma'am. I'll be sure to tell my friend to come by your store sometime." He watched as the total cost climbed higher and higher, unfazed by the staggering price.

"Thank you! This has certainly been one of my most interesting days since we opened five years ago." The sweet store owner laughed under her breath as she contended with five shoe boxes. "None of my Youkai customers have ever been so friendly. It's nice to see that some of you are capable of humility." The flippant comment caught Shippou off guard, but his startled reaction went unnoticed by the busy store owner. He had never heard a Ningen be so candid and openly critical about their interaction with Youkai, and yet she said it so easily that it almost seemed natural. He remained lost in thought while she finished ringing everything up and sorting it all into various sized bags. She announced the final cost and he paid the steep amount without hesitation, watching with a still puzzled expression as she swiped his card through the handy machine between them.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Shippou returned to Totosai's estate a little after noon. His top of the line Mazda SUV was stocked full of shopping bags, and it took more than a few trips between it and the guest bedroom to completely unload it. Kagome and Totosai were still seated in the living room discussing proper etiquette when the Kitsune came marching from the back door on his way through the house, his arms laden with boxes and bags. She quickly jumped into action and helped her generous friend finish the task, curious about the purchased items. Totosai was glad to let them have at it, as he needed a break from instructing Kagome in the ways of modern decorum. The rest of the afternoon was spent helping Shippou prepare a midday meal for Totosai and themselves, which Kagome greatly enjoyed as she experienced the unfamiliar sensation of fullness for the second time that day.

While it was clear that she was severely malnourished, the color in Kagome's skin looked much healthier and lively than before. Her energy and stamina were improving as well. It could be partly attributed to the Shikon No Tama's healing effect, but there was something to be said for a good night's rest and proper eating habits. After insisting on cleaning up the mess made by their lunch preparations, Kagome joined Shippou outside to spend time alone with him. Along with Inuyasha's borrowed fire-rat haori, she was lent a pair of warm sweatpants and heavy fur-lined boots to protect her from the cold November weather. Shippou commented that she was still adorable even with the awkward and mismatching ensemble.

Totosai watched them from the open back door of the main house, standing quietly as he mulled over the current situation. It was precarious, to say the least. There was no way of knowing how the other Youkai lords, or Sesshoumaru for that matter, would react to Kagome's presence and the message that she had to share with them. Totosai was already under fire for his controversial ideas, and this would be like adding gasoline to that dangerous flame. But as he watched Kagome standing in the fields with Shippou, petting and admiring Mo-Mo, he couldn't help but reaffirm the decision to be her advocate and protector. Her very nature compelled him to believe in the future of which she spoke, and there was too much regret in his life to allow him to remain an uninvolved observer.

Looking down at his phone, Totosai sucked his teeth at the aggravating sight of zero new notifications. He was one of the few individuals who had a direct connection to the Tennou-sama's private cellphone. But what good did that do when Sesshoumaru refused to reply to his many missed calls and texts? Totosai was reluctant to leave any messages that explicitly mentioned Kagome, but they were still urgent enough to warrant a response from the elusive Tai-Youkai. The fire-breathing hermit wanted to avoid bringing Kagome to the Summit if possible, but all signs indicated that there was no way around it. Heaving a sigh of resignation, Totosai shook his head woefully before clearing his throat.

"Shippou!" He shouted feebly, sounding pitiful with his wavering voice. The sound echoed across the open field, garnering the attention of both Shippou and Kagome. He was currently showing her the luxury vehicle that Totosai used for trips into the city, letting Kagome sit in the front seat to learn the confusing set up of modern transportation, when they heard the old Youkai holler. "We leave tomorrow morning. Find some spare luggage and help her pack." Totosai promptly closed the shoji door and turned to retreat into his private room, rueful of the impending circus known as the Summit.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kagome wasn't sure of the exact time, but she knew it was well past midnight when she rolled onto her back with a frustrated grunt. She had retired to bed hours ago, after another amazing meal and watching something called 'television' with Shippou and Totosai. Her body felt exhausted, but her mind was active with thoughts and concerns for tomorrow. Looking up at the ceiling with an accusatory gaze, Kagome shifted her body once more on the bouncy mattress and adjusted the sheets. No position was comfortable enough to lull the frustrated and fatigued girl into a much-needed sleep.

The room's low temperature felt even colder due to her freshly washed body. Kagome wasn't accustomed to bathing so often, but knew she preferred it over going weeks without one. She was dressed in one of the new pajamas that Shippou bought earlier that day. The cotton fabric was dyed a pretty blue color and that pajama pants were rather enjoyable once she got used to them. After moving her leg, Kagome noticed an unfamiliar sensation when the pajama pant moved against her smooth shaved calf. It was nice, but Kagome was still lost as for why people insisted on removing so much hair from their bodies. There were small nicks and cuts on her shins and knees, and one on her left armpit, that disinclined Kagome from keeping up the superfluous routine. She would talk to Sango as soon as possible for a better explanation of modern beauty and health practices because Shippou had been terrible at it.

The cranky teenager huffed and rolled over to her side, keeping her eyes shut tight. She couldn't get past being so high off the ground or laying on such a soft mattress. It didn't feel right. Less than a minute passed when Kagome opened her eyes again, staring hard at the neatly arranged luggage pushed against the furthest wall. It was strange to think that she owned things again, after years of adapting to life without a choice of clothes or luxuries. When Shippou went over everything that had been purchased for her, from toothbrush to evening gowns, Kagome felt more and more overwhelmed by the sudden availability of options. How was she expected to keep track of it all? And after the Summit, where would she and her new belongings reside?

Groaning pitifully, Kagome sat up and threw the covers away from her legs in a flurry of sheets. There was no way she'd fall asleep on such a tall bed. After a few grunts and some hard tugs, the heavy top mattress eventually slipped onto the floor with a soft thud. With intense determination, Kagome settled into a comfortable position on the mattress. Reassured by its new firmness, she pulled the sheets over her head and forced her eyes to remain shut until sleep finally claimed her. Just as her mind receded into the deepest state of unconsciousness, a familiar sinking sensation began to pull at her very core. The world around her was black, her body was unseen, but Kagome was not afraid. She was annoyed.

"Hello? Kami-sama?" She spoke out into the darkness. Their answer came swiftly.

 **"…You've done well…"** The disembodied voices praised warmly, though it did little to make Kagome feel better.

"Thank you." She replied curtly, waiting less than a second to follow up with a rather snarky question. "Am I ever going to fall asleep without being visited by you?" Even though she was communing with the almighty Kami, Kagome couldn't refrain from voicing her exasperation with their constant intrusions of her dreams.

 **"…Tomorrow will be quite perilous… Are you prepared?"** The amalgamation of voices that were neither male nor female disregarded Kagome's last query in lieu of asking their own.

"Yes!" She answered hastily, but that defensive attitude quickly melted away. "No." Now appearing contrite and uncertain, Kagome's true worries came into light. "I don't know how I can face Sesshoumaru again. What if I make a fool of myself in front of him and the other Youkai lords?"

 **"…Lean on those whom you trust… Draw inspiration from Tora Higurashi's example… You will know what to do and what to say…"** Their vague answers did not ease her concerns though.

"I don't remember much about how my Otou-san acted around them. What if I do something, say something, which makes things worse?" Kagome pushed for precise instructions that she knew the Kami would not provide. "Can't you be more specific about what I'm supposed to do? Who I can trust?"

 **"…We do not see all… There are those who elude even our watchful eyes… When it comes time for you to act… you will know what is right…"** The definitive tone told Kagome that there was no use in pressing for more, and she reluctantly accepted the ambiguous advice.

"Yes, Kami-sama." Expecting to feel the familiar tug of her brain regaining consciousness, Kagome was surprised to hear the Kami speak again.

 **"…Seek out Bokuseno…"** They urged simply, offering no context of who the unknown person was.

"Bokuseno?" She repeated to herself, unfamiliar with the name. It was then that Kagome recognized the stomach-churning sensation of her body waking up from slumber, but not before the Kami's voices quietly echoed one last time in her mind.

 **"…He has been waiting a long time to meet you…"**


	30. The Space Between Two Worlds

A/N: JADJKLASJKLDKJLASDL ITS HERE! ITS FINALLY HERE GUYS! Kagome and Sesshoumaru are in the same room again! It's been a long time coming, but I hope it will be well worth the wait lol. Next chapter is ALL about Sesshoumaru, which may or may not have some sexiness to it lol

Please let me know how y'all feel about the chapter! I thrive on your reviews and I know my Beta loves them too lol

P.S. This chapter was inspired by the song 'The Space Between Two Worlds' by Nujabes.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Space between Two Worlds**

A lone tree stood proudly at the center of a secluded garden, surrounded by a circle of heavy stones and accompanied by no other vegetation. There was a short square podium that stood a few yards in front of the tree, it's slanted top supporting the weight of a giant scroll that appeared untouched for quite some time. It was a massive Japanese white bark magnolia that was imbued with the ancient Yoki of Bokuseno, the wizened spirit from a time before time. Thick wooden, arms reached out from a colossal trunk, spanning into a collective homogeny of thinner branches and sticks that climbed higher towards the sky. Beneath the trimmed grass, a network of roots tunneled deep and wide in a sprawling maze. Near the trunk's base was a distinctly humanoid visage, old and ageless at the same time, that remained locked in an eternally peaceful expression. The bark's texture formed the wrinkles and planes of the round face, while a pointed nose sharply dipped past its hardened lips. To those unaware of its other-worldly aspects, the face could be mistaken as the creative product of a wood cutter. For those who knew better, they treated the magnificent tree with all the reverence it deserved. The eyes that had been closed began to creak open slowly, exposing a blind gaze that saw everything. And despite a noticeable lack of breeze, the multitude of leaves swayed in a gentle cacophony. Bokuseno was awake.

 _'_ _Tora-sama, your child has come at last. Perhaps now I can repay the kindness that you once showed me.'_ His internal monologue spoke quietly, allowing only Bokuseno and those on a different plane of existence to hear. The omnipresent Youkai saw in his mind's eye the vision of a beautiful young woman entering the imperial grounds, escorted by two Youkai that he knew to be trustworthy. _'Yet, I predict Kagome will aid the Youkai far more than we her.'_ Now the focus in his mind shifted to the dark enigma that was Naraku Itou, who currently had the entire Privy Council's attention as he passionately besmirched Totosai's good name. _'Naraku, I fear, will do her harm. He is consumed by a lust for power. Thus far the Shikon No Tama has remained safely hidden. But if he claims it… Kami help us.'_

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kagome looked out the tinted backseat window of Totosai's high-price vehicle, watching the landscape gradually turn from rural to urban in a rapid scroll as they drove towards the cultural epicenter known as Tokyo. The closer they got to the highly advanced and populated city, the more Kagome felt a looming sense of dread. Her brain was trying to retain all the lessons in etiquette and protocol that Totosai had hammered into it, but distractions and worries kept pulling her focus. Would she even be allowed into the meeting? Could Totosai be punished for bringing her? How will Sesshoumaru react? All those questions and more raced through Kagome's troubled brain as she nervously fidgeted with the jewel. It hung from her neck on the deceivingly delicate chain that Totosai fashioned into a form both practical and beautiful. She'd been advised to keep the jewel's aura contained, as the risk of an unhinged Youkai's reaction to it could make for trouble. But when they first drove into the bustling city limits, the influx of Yoki energy broke against Kagome like crushing tidal waves. The Shikon No Tama's natural response was to exert its magnetic influence, causing it to fight against Kagome's attempts of subjugation. Totosai saw her jaw clench as she reigned in the combined auras of herself and the jewel, but he chose not to draw attention to it.

There was a heightened police presence on the streets that morning, and Kagome was beginning to grasp the reasons for such measures. Not only were the most important Youkai political figures congregating at the Imperial Palace, which naturally drew crowds of support and protest, but the intensified feelings of animosity between the differing races made for a perfect storm of violence and discord. The looming skyscrapers that towered overhead blocked out the sun's natural light, casting everyone on the streets in a cold shadow. Kagome craned her neck and pressed her forehead against the window to get a look at the tops of the immense buildings, but it was impossible. This modern world was such a frustrating conundrum.

As Shippou drove through the busy streets with the ebb and flow of traffic, their vehicle was flanked by four officers on motorcycles. Kagome tried not to be caught looking at them, still having not yet understood the concept of tinted windows. From the corner of her eye, in her best attempt at being sneaky, Kagome observed the stern uniformed officer riding in the next lane over. The impenetrable armor under their black uniform gave the Youkai a bulky appearance, minimizing any hints as to what their gender could be; the helmet and dark sunglasses didn't make things easier either. Without realizing it, Kagome was blatantly staring at the officer. And as if they felt her eyes upon them, or more likely once they noticed the jewel's attractive lure, the motorcycle riding officer turned their head to stare directly back at Kagome. Embarrassed and flustered, the teenaged girl sat back with her eyes forward, clamping her hands firmly around the defiant Shikon No Tama.

Seated next to her was Totosai, dressed in a finely tailored suit that looked awkwardly ill-fitting on his withered and bent body. Kagome preferred him in the tattered haori that he always wore when he lived in the shabby hut on the hill. Shippou was also dressed-to-the-nine's in a dark suit, but it looked very sharp on his muscular, rotund form. The orange furred Honouiro-sama looked even more bright and gleaming against the dark blue fabric of his custom-made coat. Kagome still had it in her mind that the height of formal attire meant expensive kimonos and layers of exquisite silks printed with intricate designs; so, her apparel was considerably underwhelming in her opinion.

She was clad in a beautiful, one-of-a-kind dress made by the shop owner that Shippou had patronized yesterday. It was simple, understated even, but elegant with a versatile design intended for all occasions. Made with an outer layer of white cotton lace, there was a strapless inner shell of crème colored satin that hung perfectly on Kagome's lithe form. The layered skirts draped around her legs in large, overlapping folds that stopped at her mid-calf and swayed with every step. The neckline fell just below the collarbone, allowing her olive skin to peak through the sheer lace design. The same delicate material formed long wispy sleeves that hugged Kagome's arms. They reached her thin wrists and the ends were sewn in an attractive design that mirrored the hem of the skirt. Lace texture wasn't something that Kagome initially enjoyed, but the range of motion allowed by the comfortable dress was greatly appreciated. She had other opinions of the constricting strapless bra that Shippou insisted she wear beneath it all. A thin leather belt, matching in color with the dress's satin lining, looped comfortably around Kagome's waist and rested in front of her navel where her torso naturally bent. The dress was secured by a single button at the nape of her neck, hidden by a thick curtain of unbound hair. Totosai commented that it would have been more appropriate for her hair to be collected in a conservative style, but Kagome refused. The lace material was practically see-through and allowed the scars above her shoulder blades to be visible; her hair was the only effective way to conceal the marred skin without drawing undue attention. As for shoes, Shippou made the right decision in purchasing ones that wouldn't risk permanent damage to Kagome's ankles. Her dainty feet easily slipped into the white satin ballet flats, which had only the slightest heel to them. Kagome enjoyed the comfortable footwear, but was still mastering how to walk without letting the backs slide off her heels with every step.

Kagome was fortunate in that that she didn't require ample amounts of makeup to adequately accentuate her face. She was familiar with the antiquated versions of lipstick, blush, and kohl for the eyes, but the modern packaging of such things confounded her. Shippou did his best to get the bare necessities, but Kagome knew it was better to go fresh-faced rather than looking comical. She allowed him to apply a dusting of rose colored blush to her cheeks and a small amount of the same powder to her upper eyelids. They didn't even attempt the mascara, conceding that it would be better for her to learn such delicate applications from someone better versed in them than Shippou. The finishing touch was a thin layer of pink gloss on her full attractive lips. It had an unexpectedly artificial flavor that reminded Kagome of unripen cherries, but she quickly realized that the sticky goop caused every errant hair to annoyingly cling to her lips. The end result was a lovely image of chaste beauty. When Kagome looked in the mirror before leaving with Shippou and Totosai, she almost didn't recognize her own reflection. She felt virtually naked in such a revealing dress, though it was quite conservative by current standards. It would take time reconciling her own sensibilities and values with those of the modern times, but progress was being made.

The atmosphere inside the silent vehicle was somber, as each person had something weighing heavily on their minds. The drive took two hours to get within the city limits, and Kagome was ready to stretch her legs and feel the firm ground beneath her feet. Her attention bounced from thing to thing as the sights outside the black SUV became more and more outrageous and captivating. It would have been exhilarating if not for the boisterous crowds that lined the streets. Shippou turned down the road that would bring them to the main entrance of the Kokyo, the Imperial Palace grounds, and it was barricaded with orange cones and plastic tape to prevent nongovernmental vehicles from driving through. Kagome swallowed the lump forming in her throat as the chaos of passionate citizens turned more vocal and intense. There were journalists and field reporters standing on the sidelines as well, recording everything with their cameras and sensationalizing every minute detail.

As Shippou turned down a wide road that lead directly to the Sakashita-mon Gate, one of the main entrances of the Kokyo, the throngs of public citizens suddenly disappeared from either side of the slow-moving vehicle. There was a single news crew permitted to stand at a reasonable distance from the checkpoint, in order to record and relay the events for citizens watching from home. There was a beautiful woman, clearly Youkai, standing on the sideline with a microphone poised in front of her chin and a man filming her with a giant camera. From this point on, the only people permitted were those who held governmental jobs or important roles, as well as any trusted guest they brought with them. The four motorcycle riding police officers fell back as Shippou drove towards the archaic gate made of stone and wood. But first they had to get through the stationed military officials acting as the first round of defense against those who would attempt to illegally infiltrate the royal grounds. Kagome didn't have much of a view from the backseat of Totosai's luxury SUV, but the increasing anticipation was making her stomach flutter. She felt the subtle tickle of electrifying Yoki brush against her skin, telling the young woman that they were fast approaching the powerful Youkai lords of Japan.

The checkpoint was fifty or so feet ahead of the gate, manned by sentries who were dressed very differently from the officers she'd seen on the streets. They were the Imperial Guard. Known as the Konoe Shidan, it was an elite branch of the military that was tasked with keeping the Kokyo and Imperial family protected at all times. It was manned by the Okami-Youkai, who mostly came from the same pack that had roots dating back centuries. Their uniforms were made up of black trousers and a black jacket, trimmed with bright red on the outer seam of the pants. The belt, pockets, and jacket cuffs were accented with gold- and red-braided chords that hung from their right shoulders in a precise display. White gloves adorned their hands and they wore strange looking hats as well. Two stood at attention, remaining frozen and stoic as Shippou came to a stop in front of them. He rolled down the driver's side window as one of the posted guards approached his door, reaching into the hidden pocket of his coat to pull out a pair of government-issued clearance badges. The news crew used their camera to zoom in as much as possible to capture Shippou's face, proving that it was Totosai who had arrived last to the Summit.

"You're pushing your luck. We were about to put up the barrier." The unexpectedly young sounding guard mentioned as he inspected the badges. "Just you and Totosai-sama?"

"We brought a guest this time." Shippou responded casually, hoping to deter any unwanted attention. Kagome didn't have a good view at the Youkai, but she could sense a moderate amount of Yoki radiating from him. The other guard came around the vehicle, inspecting it for anything suspicious with his acute senses of smell and hearing. He was standing nearest to Totosai, on the other side of the vehicle at the back-passenger door. And though he couldn't see past the intensely tinted windows, the wary Youkai detected Kagome's scent and tantalizing aura almost immediately.

"Who's in there?" The second guard asked as his Yoki flared up. Inside the vehicle, Totosai rolled his bulbous eyes and groaned at the impending headache this would cause. Kagome looked terrified as the first Guard tried to steal a peak at her through Shippou's window.

"She's Ningen but is coming as Totosai's honored guest. We didn't have time to call ahead so she could be cleared for entry." Shippou explained in a warning tone, but the guard ignored it and made a hand motion for the back windows to be rolled down as well. The Kitsune-Youkai begrudgingly did as he was told and used the controls on the driver's door to roll down Kagome and Totosai's windows. She nervously leaned towards the elderly Youkai, unaware that the news crew was avidly maintaining live coverage of everyone who entered the Kokyo.

The camera caught enough footage of her face to raise a curious alarm, as it was obvious that Kagome wasn't Youkai. Her unknown identity became the hottest topic on every news broadcast, spurring a captivating mystery for the entire nation to obsess over. From her apartment, Sango gazed at Kagome's grainy image on the television with a shocked, open-mouthed expression. She couldn't believe that Kagome had actually managed to achieve the impossible in so little time. Shock quickly gave way to excitement and the young woman jumped up, clapping and grinning ear to ear as she screamed her encouragement for Kagome.

"You know there's protocol for Ningen to be permitted into the Kokyo." The strict guard mentioned as he stepped aside to finally get a look at Kagome. Her youth and apparent beauty caught him by surprise, but the guard quickly recovered his professionalism. "Without prior notice, we cannot allow access to anyone who doesn't have authorized clearance." As both Youkai stared hard at the nervous girl, and because Shippou was unable to bypass protocol with his limited influence, Totosai was forced to intervene. Though he was known for having a disregard for pretense and being exceptionally tactless, there were times when Totosai had to remind others of exactly who he was.

"Stand down." He spoke in a low, dangerous tone to the guard standing outside his door. Totosai's Yoki flared up as smoke billowed through his nostrils, promising them that a fight was imminent if they didn't acquiesce. Not only was Totosai one of the most highly revered figures in the country, he was also not someone that anyone wanted to be on bad side of. There were some that took issue with his carte blanche adherence to laws and regulations, but no one was stupid enough to openly deny Totosai. Thoroughly intimidated into submission, both guards gave respectful bows of deference and took a few steps back from the vehicle. Shippou hid a smug grin as he rolled all the windows back up and slowly pulled towards the Sakashita-mon Gate, crossing the bridge that extended over that section of the Kokyo's enormous moat. The smoke created by Totosai's exhale still hung in the air, but Kagome paid it no mind. She was just relieved to have gotten through the first trial of many to finally see Sesshoumaru again.

As they drove under the massive gates, officially marking their entrance to the Kokyo, a world of elegance and prestige revealed itself Kagome. The wide path they drove along was lined with thick, perfectly manicured vegetation that hid other parts of the massive Imperial estate from view. Kagome smiled eagerly as she gazed out her window, hopeful to catch a glimpse of all the intriguing sights that the Kokyo had to offer. Totosai discreetly watched her endearing reaction and a secret grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. The grandeur of the Kokyo was wasted on him after so many years, but he understood that it was quite astounding for a first-time visitor.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Before Kagome could get a decent tour through the sprawling Imperial grounds, Shippou pulled up to a large, multi-story concrete building only five minutes after entering through the Sakashita-mon Gate. The path widened into a massive stone courtyard, called the Kyuden Plaza, which stretched farther and wider than any Kagome had ever seen before. She imagined that thousands upon thousands of people could easily congregate there without sacrificing their personal space. A long building stretched out to the same length as the flat, empty courtyard, and its front-facing wall was comprised almost entirely of glass. Kagome would eventually come to learn that the structure was the Chowaden Reception Hall. It was also known as the outer-most part of the Kyuden, the official name for the Imperial Palace. The SUV parked in front of the taller building that was adjacent to the reception hall, on the other side of the plaza, and Kagome looked back at Totosai with a confused expression.

"Why we did stop?" She asked simply, halting the Youkai from stepping out of the vehicle. Shippou was already standing outside, stretching his legs and greeting the two palace attendants that approached from inside the building.

"The Summit is held below that building." He explained bluntly, looking back at Kagome over his boney shoulder. "This is the Imperial Household Agency. You heard me call it the administration building." With that, Totosai slid out of the tall vehicle, grumbling as he shooed the helpful attendants away. They were Youkai employed at the Kokyo to tend to everyone's needs as highly paid servants. Dressed in a refined greyish-silver kimono that was secured by a plain magenta obi, they each went about their duties of respectfully welcoming Totosai and the others. Both female Youkai were beautiful in their own right, though far less striking than the Tai-Youkai Kagome was accustomed to seeing.

The curious human girl stepped out of the vehicle, shivering when the November air chilled her skin as wind ghosted over the lace material of her dress. Shippou was standing there, speaking to one of the attendants as he opened the driver-side door for her. They hid their reactions to Kagome and the Shikon No Tama very well, but she caught one of their unreadable gazes lingering on her. Both Youkai got into the luxury vehicle and slowly drove down a narrower path between the Kyuden and Household Agency to deliver all of their luggage to Totosai's private suite of rooms. The wide-open area was quiet except for the rush of wind, and for a moment Kagome almost forgot they were at the center of a major metropolis.

The three late-comers wasted no time in going inside. Kagome was somewhat intimidated by the severity of the building's exterior, but the inside was much more welcoming. One of the imperial guards was stationed in the spacious foyer and bowed as Totosai approached. Kagome was on the elderly Youkai's arm, offering support as he simultaneously kept her protected. The building was comprised of three floors, each one containing different rooms that served various functions. There were personal offices, conference areas, and storage rooms that housed some of the nations most prized artifacts and protected secrets. The floors were covered in a dark, almost black carpet and the walls were adorned with priceless art from throughout the ages.

To get to the underground bunker where the Summit was held, one had to navigate to the other side of the massive building and take a hundred-foot ride down in an elevator car. Shippou trailed behind Totosai and Kagome as they made their way towards the elevator doors, their footsteps muted by the soft floor. There wasn't a soul in sight, making the quiet building seem emptier than it really was.

"To what you're about to witness here, you must swear absolute secrecy." Totosai insisted sternly, giving Kagome's arm a squeeze with his infirmed hand. He spoke in the old dialect, indirectly permitting her to do so as well.

"Yes, I understand." Kagome said politely, her attention drawn to the amazing images on the walls.

"Swear it!" He barked in a louder voice, giving her a start. Shippou chuckled under his breath.

"I promise!" There was a wide-eyed expression on Kagome's face as she nodded her head earnestly.

"If any of this ever got out, we'd have Ningen rioting at the gates and a global crisis on our hands." Totosai grumbled under his breath as he hobbled confidently down the long corridor. Neither Shippou nor Kagome had anything to add, so they walked in silence, unaware that a powerful Youkai was creeping up behind them. He had the ability to mask his Yoki and maneuver in absolute quietness, making surprise attacks very easy to accomplish. In the next moment, two powerful arms shot out towards Shippou and had the Kitsune trapped in a vice-like grip. The attacker hooked his arms beneath Shippou's, allowing him to reach around the front of his victim's shoulders to lock fingers behind his thick neck. It happened so quickly that Kagome and Totosai didn't have time to react until Shippou let out a mangled growl.

"Speak my name…" The mysterious stalker hissed into Shippou's ear, his hot breath carrying the promise of danger. He released the hold on his Yoki and chuckled darkly at the Kitsune's feeble attempts to free himself. Pinned with his arms awkwardly flailing above his head, Shippou grunted as he thrashed against the taller male's immovable form. Kagome spun around with a frightened expression, but Totosai was simply unamused.

"Kouga!" Shippou yelled angrily, his voice caught in the back of his throat due to the strange position Kouga had him trapped in. "You mangy wolf! Get'cha hands off me!"

"Okay, okay…" Kouga relented in a carefree tone and his muscular arms fell away to release the embarrassed Kitsune. Shippou spun around with a feral look in his eye, but Kouga simply put his hands up in mock submission. "It's just a joke! I didn't mean any harm." He said with a sharp laugh, smirking as the flustered Shippou tried to straighten his pressed jacket. Finally addressing Totosai, he turned to a more serious note. "The meeting's already in progress."

"What?!" The fire-breathing Youkai looked absolutely aghast at the disrespectful slight against him. "They started without me?!" He shouted haughtily, his entire body shaking with outrage. Kagome watched the scene unfold with growing concern, once again grateful that she was able to understand the modern tongue. She put a comforting hand on Totosai's boney shoulder and gave it a few gentle pats. Her calming presence had the desired effect and he slowly relaxed as his breath became less ragged. Kouga took notice of the intriguing girl and almost instantly felt an undeniable pull towards her.

"They've never done that before. Did anyone even object to it?" Shippou asked in a serious voice, but the question went ignored as Kouga side-stepped around him to approach Kagome. The blatant disregard set Shippou on edge and he swallowed a challenging growl when the Tai-Youkai gave Kagome a flirtatious smile as he bowed to her.

"Who is this?" He asked once standing up straight again, making a gesture towards Kagome with his gloved hand as he smiled wickedly. A tell-tale blush heated the girl's ears and cheeks as she bashfully looked down to catch her breath and hide a smile. Kagome couldn't deny the initial attraction she felt towards the dashing Okami-Tai-Youkai. His tanned skin and dark blue eyes made him quite handsome in her mind, as did the ruggedness of his features. Kouga was dressed in the same garb as the guards she saw earlier, only his dark jacket was adorned with medals and pendants that spoke to his years of service and military accomplishments.

"Oh yes, yes. She can be trusted." Totosai mentioned hastily as he nudged the young woman to take a step forward. "This is no stranger." He assured Kouga. "Kagome, may I present Kouga Uyeda, Captain of the Konoe Shidan." The respectful tone in Totosai's usually impassionate voice showed that he had some reverence for Kouga's title and rank. The Okami-Youkai grinned proudly and puffed out his decorated chest, causing the medals to catch the light coming through a nearby window. "Kouga, this is O-Oujo Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gave a deep bow, causing some of her hair to sway in front of her shoulder in a thick curtain of raven-black tresses. Her unusual aura and scent wafted against Kouga's senses, making a shiver run up his spine. He grinned when her pale blue gaze met his darker azure one, but then he finally noticed something odd about her title and name.

"Not… Tora Higurashi's daughter?" He asked in bewilderment, looking at Kagome in an entirely new light.

"Yes. The one and only." Totosai affirmed in an annoyed tone. He was eager to get to the elevator doors as soon as possible, and turned back around to continue walking down the hallway. Shippou remained standing by Kagome, keeping a wary eye on Kouga's behavior.

"Wha - How is that possible?" Utterly gob smacked, Kouga recovered with an astonished chuckle and shook his head smiling. "It's an honor and a privilege, O-Oujo-sama." The deference he showed to Kagome was surprising, and for a moment she remembered what it was like to be shown such respect. "Any companion of Totosai's is an honored guest at the Kokyo." When Kouga took a step towards Kagome, Shippou put a halt to it with a strong hand on the Okami-Youkai's firm chest.

"That's close enough." He said definitively, nearly sparking a challenge between the two hotheaded Tai-Youkai. Kagome felt their Yoki flare for just a moment before Totosai shouted at them from further down the corridor.

"If we could dispense with the formalities, there is a meeting that I'm already late to!" His aged voice cracked from the strain of yelling and it bounced off the expansion of walls. The three that lingered behind him quickly paced to catch up, though Kagome found herself getting distracted by the plethora of breathtaking paintings that hung on the wall. Her curious lapis gaze remained fixed on each archaic image they walked past, leaving her unaware of the person falling in stride next to her.

"How beautiful." Kagome mentioned under her breath, slipping into the old language.

"Yes?" Kouga replied to her comment without warning, giving her a slight start.

"The-the paintings. They're quite lovely." She stuttered sheepishly, amusing and surprising Kouga with her use of the old tongue. It was another indication that she was truly from the past. He glanced at one of the massive paper scrolls, as if noticing them for the first time in years, and made a noncommittal sound. It'd been inked and marked in the design of a famous battle from centuries ago, and the preservation was astounding.

"I haven't noticed them in a long time. They depict great leaders and famous events throughout the ages. A portrait of my Oji-san is hung… somewhere in these halls." His words lingered as he looked back at the previous images hanging behind them, wondering if it was this hallway that his grandfather's picture was displayed. It wasn't. Kagome was beginning to feel at ease with Kouga, though his intense presence was still intimidating. She watched with a contented smile as Shippou and Totosai walked ahead, turning down a corner that led them directly to the elevators via another long hallway.

"I remember seeing similar paintings at the Western Palace. I admired them as a girl." She said it so casually that Kouga almost missed the implication of her words.

"I never believed it before. But," The uniformed Youkai paused as he bit back a disbelieving chuckle at his next words. Kagome glanced at him curiously, her thick lashes fluttered as she blinked a few times. "You're really the Ningen who was born and raised at the Western Palace? Betrothed to mate the young Shoko?" When Kagome simply nodded with a cheeky grin, Kouga let out a single loud 'HA!' of astonishment. "Tell me then, how'd you survive all this time and stay so young?" He prodded eagerly, sending Kagome a heated look when his eyes roved her youthful body.

"It's a long story." She deflected sheepishly. Kouga got the hint and backed off. The four individuals had walked at least ten minutes, taking one long hallway after another until finally arriving at the back of the massive building where the elevator was located. The brushed silver doors were unassuming, and there was only one button located on the wall next to them that called the car from the underground floor. Shippou pressed it and they all waited in nearly awkward silence.

"It's unfortunate that Youkai and Ningen still haven't found a way to peacefully coexist." Kouga mentioned nonchalantly, a hint of genuine discontent in his deep, gruff voice. Shippou and Totosai glanced back at him over their shoulders, but Kagome's attention remained on the Captain as he elaborated. "You know, without government limitations and public shame." The ding of the elevator arriving punctuated Kouga's sentiment, and the doors smoothly opened to reveal an empty, spacious car. The floor was carpeted with the same dark material, and the walls were made of polished wood that seemed to glow in the yellow haze of discreetly installed lights.

"All that is going to change." Totosai commented as he stepped into the elevator first, followed by the three others. Kagome looked at him with a mix of curiosity and nervousness as she took the space next to him in the roomy elevator car. Her heart began to race as the growing influence of powerful Yoki washed over her. Just a hundred feet below was a chamber that contained their country's most powerful Youkai. It felt as if she was walking into a veritable lion's den.

"What he means is that we are working on a plan." The Okami-Youkai added as he pressed the button to shut the elevator doors. Shippou was leaned against the adjacent wall that Totosai and Kagome were standing in front of, and Kouga took the open wall facing them as the car began its smooth descent into the ground. Kagome still wasn't accustomed to the movement, but she noted that this ride was much calmer than the elevator at Sango's apartment complex.

"I mean that we HAVE a plan." The ornery Youkai rebutted, giving Kouga a warning look that he merely smirked at. "Why did you bother to escort me this time? It's hardly worth the trouble of putting up with you." The harsh jab did nothing to wound Kouga's pride, as he'd come to expect such comments from Totosai. Kagome, however, sent the hermit a mildly scolding look for being so rude. It didn't go unnoticed by Shippou, who just grinned to himself at her endearing habits.

"It's Naraku." Kouga plainly stated, making the atmosphere inside the elevator car shift drastically. "He's at it again." His serious tone and lack of explanation confused Kagome, but not the other two. Totosai shut his eyes as he let out a weary groan. The muscles in Shippou's jaw visibly flexed from the stress of restraining his thoughts. "He's before the council now. This time attacking you openly."

"What?" Shippou asked with an expression of abhorrent offense. Kagome's nerves continued to mount as she listened to the conversation. Her trembling hand came up to fidget with the Shikon No Tama that hung just a few inches above her navel.

"And the plan, no doubt." The old Youkai mumbled under his breath, looking fed up with the entire situation.

"Nothing will come of it." Kouga shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "This argument will fade like the rest of his mad schemes." The elevator began to slow down as it approached the bottom of the shaft.

"Stay alert, Captain. Naraku could be the undoing of our efforts." Totosai warned ominously as he moved to stand by the door. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and blushed when she suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, which Kouga picked up on. He moved to stand next to her, offering a sympathetic grin that she pitifully tried to return.

"I'm sorry to come at such a bad time. I suppose-" Her words were cut off before completion.

"You're welcome here any time." Kouga affirmed warmly just as the car came to a gentle stop. He then leaned in close to Kagome, putting their faces within inches of each other, and pointlessly whispered, "We tend to take ourselves a little too seriously." The brevity in such a significant and intimidating situation worked to ease Kagome's jitters. She smiled sweetly, causing the subtle dimples in her cheeks to appear, and nodded her gratitude to him. The elevator doors finally slid open, revealing a darkened tunnel that lead to a single door at the very end.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"That way of life isn't sustainable! It's merely the fantasy of a doddering old fool." A passionate, angry voice from beyond the door hollered. "Totosai would destroy what we've painstakingly built and relinquish our rightful control of the Ningen back to them. All for what?" There was a pause in his tirade that allowed the deep, intimidating voice to echo through the chamber and tunnel. "If we relax our policies now, they will just demand more power and freedom until anarchy becomes the ruling principle. What would come of this? Another Great War!"

"Typical Naraku." Kouga mumbled under his breath. Standing by the ornately built door, which was made of cast iron and adorned with Youkai imagery, were the four late arrivals to the Summit. It was dark in the long and narrow tunnel, with ceiling lights installed every ten or so feet. The surrounding walls and floor were made of smooth cement that magnified every sound. When Shippou moved to boldly open the door so they all could enter, Totosai clicked his tongue and shooed the Kitsune's hand away.

"Wait… listen!" He hissed, keeping everyone behind him so he could eavesdrop some more. Kagome found herself feeling claustrophobic in such a seemingly cramped space and became hyper-aware of how loud she was breathing. The thought that Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the door both terrified and excited her to no end. The voices inside the chamber were muffled, but their words were still clear enough to be understood even through the thick metal door.

"Giving Ningen back their freedoms is a good plan!" A soft feminine voice shouted her dissent to the loudest member of the Privy Council.

"We've given them everything they need to be content! What more could they possibly want?" Naraku retorted harshly.

"You think they are content?!" Another masculine voice, this one quite youthful, yelled back.

"The Ningen are turning violent and unpredictable. We should appease them before they start an uprising. Do none of you remember what occurred after the Russian revolution? That country is still recovering!" A new voice rang out now, this time trying to appeal to logical sense.

"That's an absurd comparison. The Ningen had their chance five hundred years ago to claim dominion over us. Now is the time that we defend our superiority. Not undermine it!" The zealous Naraku argued loudly. "They act like petulant children throwing a tantrum for the world to see. If we give into their demands, it would be like a parent rewarding their child's bad behavior."

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Totosai grumbled with a sarcastic scoff. Kagome looked at her Tai-Youkai companions in the dim light, seeing the ire deeply etched into each of their faces. She grasped the Shikon No Tama, reaffirming her control over its aura and calling for strength from the Kami.

"They still outnumber us by at least a hundred to one and their population keeps growing. Should enough of them decide to fight, we would be overpowered." A man's strangely calm tone cut through the discussion's escalating drama.

"Impose stricter procreation laws. Taint their water with testosterone inhibiting chemicals. Bring back public executions for all I care!" The harshness of Naraku's words caused a creeping sensation to travel up Kagome's spine when visions of her own nearly avoided execution flashed in her mind.

"That is not how things are done anymore! Not only is it barbaric, but we would lose all support from our allies." Another woman's voice called out, urging to keep international diplomacy as a major factor.

"Ah!" He shouted dismissively. "The bleeding-heart sympathizers shouldn't have any sway on the deliberations made for our own country. Let them deal with their Ningen and we will deal with ours."

"Why haven't we discussed what caused this sudden change in our citizens? Once we know the trigger, we can put an end to it." Someone else offered reasonably.

"If we keep giving leeway to the Ningen, they'll soon get accustomed to having such freedoms. They won't know what to do with it and we'll all be destroyed! This was attempted before and it ended in disaster. Why is it even a discussion?" This time there was a second voice arguing in agreement with Naraku's sentiments.

"He's right! They can't be trusted with so much independence. We'd all end up dead!" A third voice hollered, followed by an uproar of unintelligible voices.

"Not if we got them first!" Naraku shouted grimly, earning both praise and reproach from various other Youkai aristocrats.

"Come on. Suspicious old coot." Having had enough of feeding Totosai's proclivity for eaves dropping and cowardly behavior, Kouga finally pushed open the heavy, impenetrable door to allow them entrance to the underground chamber. The voices inside continued to bicker, but now they were loud and clear in Kagome's ears. As the door slowly creaked open, its hinges silent for the most part, the chamber's bright lights momentarily blinded her. She blinked a few times to adjust, swallowed her trepidation, and then followed the three Tai-Youkai into a shorter and wider foyer that opened to the massive underground room. It was like stepping back into a time when splendor was celebrated, not vilified.

The Summit Chamber was spherical instead of box-shaped, with the floor being the only flat surface in its construction. There was no clear distinction between the domed walls and ceiling, which were perfectly arched like the shape of a bubble. The floor was comprised of giant slabs of pale white marble, with thin rivers of glimmering silver that sparkled in the light. It was so thoroughly polished and waxed that the smooth surface became faintly reflective. The walls were covered in smooth plaster and had remarkable, immense paintings of proud Youkai house sigils along the concave surface, with each beast's red eyes staring down at those gathered inside. At the center of the chamber's apex, where it reached its highest point, a gorgeous and intricate metal chandelier hung above everyone's heads. Its design was clearly inspired with the modern Japanese aesthetic in mind, and had been updated with electric lights instead of outdated fire. The asymmetrical and minimalist approach made it look like a deconstructed chrysanthemum that was in bloom. It effectively illuminated the entire space, basking everything in a soft white glow and leaving Kagome speechless.

Along the perimeter was a series of twenty or so evenly spaced tables and chairs that all angled towards the center of the room. The tables were of a simplistic antique design, needed only to offer a surface for the sitter to write on and keep their documents organized. They had once been freshly painted and given a beautiful finish, but after so many years of being used there was significant wear-and-tear to them. No one dared to refurbish the pieces though, as it would diminish their prestige and significance. The chairs were given more leeway however and had been updated only ten years ago. They were of an English design with high backs, overstuffed seats and arms, and made with the finest leather and sturdy mahogany. Unique and affluent looking Youkai all took their seats at the desks, and only one was left unattended.

Two of Kouga's military guards were stationed on either side of the entrance, but they didn't yet look back to see their Captain approaching from behind. Shippou and Kagome stayed a pace or two behind Kouga and Totosai, who ranked above them and naturally assumed their places in front. Everyone's intense focus was captured by the charismatic and divisive Prime Minister, Naraku Itou, who stood at the center of the room as he led the deliberations with great zeal.

"What you speak of is an act of terrorism against our own citizens! Think of the international ramifications! You think the United Nations would allow such a thing to happen without their intervention?" An outspoken female contended, insisting that international ramifications were important. She was young in appearance with bright auburn hair and a short, pretty face. As Totosai and the others came into view, her attention shifted to the handsome Okami-Youkai Captain and a faint grin tugged at the corner of her mouth before her face resumed a serious expression.

"The plan of equality is nothing but the misguided aspirations of idiots and dreamers!" Naraku turned his body to address everyone as he spoke to them from the center of the chamber. While he pivoted, his gaze swept across the multitude of exalted Youkai seated around him. "We –" It was the sight of Totosai and the others standing there that gave him brief pause before a dark chuckle rumbled from his chest. "We were just talking about you." He said in a voice dripping with smug contempt.

"That's refreshing Naraku. Usually, you're just screaming about us." Shippou interjected as he stepped from behind Totosai, a self-satisfied grin on his round face. The snarky response ruffled the Prime Minister's figurative feathers, but his attempts at remaining aloof didn't fool the other Youkai. There were a few in the chamber who found Naraku's slight humiliation rather humorous, and their scattered laughter echoed in the hemispherical chamber. Kouga and Totosai approached the open space of the chamber, where they promptly turned back around and gave deep bows of reverence in Kagome and Shippou's direction. This baffled the human girl, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. It was then, once everyone's attention was turned in her general direction, that the Youkai finally took notice.

"Who is that? There are no visitors allowed in here! Remove her!" Naraku commanded pompously. The two guards posted by the door took a few steps to heed their Prime Minister's request, looking at Kagome with expressions that unsettled her. Her first instinct was to hide behind Shippou's formidable form, but she kept her ground beside him. Kouga put a stop to it and simply held his hand up to them, flexing his righteous authority as the Captain of the Guard. The Okami-Youkai obediently stood down and returned to their spots, greatly irking Naraku.

"I present O-Oujo-sama Kagome Higurashi, the last remaining member of the Ningen Royal Family." Kouga announced loudly, his voice echoing so that everyone was forced to hear. Totosai, who was standing beside him, motioned for Kagome to approach the inner-chamber area as well. As soon as her name was uttered, a wave of chatter and whispering washed over the curious Privy Council members. They leaned forward in their seats and craned their necks to see the mysterious girl being hailed as a member of the deposed Royal Family. This was her cue, the point of no return, and for a split-second Kagome felt her body lock up in refusal to move forward. Her hands were both clasped around the jewel, holding it tightly in front of her ribcage as she sent a desperate prayer to the Kami before taking the first steps into the bright light of the Summit Chamber. Thankfully Shippou was beside her the entire time.

The room was silent as Kagome calmly moved to stand beside Totosai, her entire body rigid with nervousness and adrenaline. The many gazes of her Youkai onlookers bore into the girl like hot lasers, scrutinizing every aspect of her. Could they hear how wildly her heart was beating? 'Of course they can,' she reminded herself as she turned to face the same direction as Totosai, putting her vulnerable back to the beings who could kill her with ease. Lapis colored eyes slowly trailed upwards to see the image of a great Inu-Youkai in its true form painted on the wall above the entrance. It was ferocious and terrifying, glaring down at her with bloody eyes and poison dripping from its open maw. However, what petrified her to the very core was the sight of the Tennou-sama, Emperor of all Japan, staring down at her with more detached cruelty than she could imagine.

Sesshoumaru Tsuyo was seated on a balcony that jutted out from the wall where the Inu-Youkai's white chest was painted. He was easily twenty or thirty feet above the floor, and the vantage that he had over her made Kagome feel absolutely insignificant. There was a woman seated beside him as well, looking perfect and pristine and just as deadly as he. The striking golden eyes that she remembered once being so warm and magnetic were now icy and aloof as they gazed down at her with an indeterminate expression. His bright silver hair was brushed away from his face in a professional and stylish manner, with a slight fringe of bangs hanging over the left side of his forehead. Kagome couldn't make out very well as to what Sesshoumaru was wearing, but she saw the billowing abundance of Mokomoko-sama collected on his right shoulder. The Tennou-sama preferred to be regarded as unattainable and superior, and he excelled at looking the part. The breath in Kagome's lungs was caught in her throat as she absorbed the deadly majesty of her once childhood sweetheart.

"Sesshoumaru –" Kagome released his name on a breathless whisper, one that also held the inflection of a laugh, and took a step forward as her eyes gazed towards him. Shippou instinctually made the subtle action of grasping her wrist, stopping Kagome from making any further mistakes. This action did not go unnoticed. It was then that her senses returned, and Kagome realized that she had yet to show her reverence for the Emperor. In a motion that had become habit under the thumb of Aiko Kisawa and Kikyou Higurashi, though not in the way that Totosai had instructed, Kagome fell to her knees. She doubled over with her forehead nearly touching the smooth marble floor and her arms splayed before her in the sloppiest bow any of the observing Youkai had ever seen.

Totosai shut his protruding eyes and withheld his frustrated profanities, then indicated for Shippou to help the pitiful girl back to her feet and recoup some semblance of pride and dignity. Kouga cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable with the second-hand embarrassment, and looked over at his beautiful mate who was still seated at her table. Ayame had a look of unrestrained confusion over the situation, but kept the questions to herself. As Shippou helped Kagome stand up, smiling reassuringly at her worried expression, one of the council members shouted his denial of Kagome's outrageous claim.

"All the Higurashi are dead! We made sure of that five centuries ago!" This started a domino effect of more council members rising from their seats to voice their dissention. Kagome's dark brow furrowed as she gazed around the room of heated Youkai, many of whom looked barely restrained from jumping from behind their small tables to attack her. Shippou held a grim expression as he instinctually pulled Kagome to stand between himself and Kouga, wanting to keep her as safe as possible in such a turbulent predicament.

"I may remind the council that the O-Oujo was only presumed dead." An older-looking female Youkai, apparently of an avian breed, interjected calmly. It was enough to quiet the yelling for a brief moment. "Her body was never found, and the soldier never returned with news of a successful mission."

"What is the meaning of this?" Naraku questioned skeptically, keeping the defiantly quiet Totosai in his sights. From his tall vantage, Sesshoumaru remained stone-faced and seemingly unaffected by the surprising resurface of a girl who had been presumed dead for so long. His calculating eyes watched her like a hawk, but the inner-workings of his mind were a mystery. The striking woman next to him did detect a subtle shift in his Yoki, though it was impossible to pinpoint the cause or interpret the meaning.

"We don't have time for this! Send her away and let's get back to business!" A disgruntled council member demanded stubbornly, seeing no value in humoring the circus that Totosai had seemingly orchestrated. When more voices called for the same thing, the eldest Youkai in the room was finally spurred into action.

"Wait, wait!" Totosai implored his fellow council members. "She possesses the legendary Shikon No Tama and is in commune with the Kami that reside in it." The Summit Chamber went still and quiet as the implications of his words took effect, though some of the younger members were not as familiar with the legend as their older counterparts. "They have preserved her these five centuries, since the end of the Great War, and brought her back at this time to fulfill a purpose!" His voice rose louder with emotion, the final word echoing around them. Kagome's grip on the Shikon No Tama was so tight that the metal caging it was contained in almost cutting into her palm. It was hot, almost painfully so, as the powers within screamed to be released.

"What purpose?" A younger looking Youkai asked, his curiosity genuine and without malice.

"Why are we entertaining this nonsense?" The same Youkai who sided with Naraku before cut in loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "The Kami hold no sway over us. We must rely on our own abilities to resolve these problems." When more of Naraku's supporters began to voice their agreement, Totosai tried to take control of the conversation again.

"They've told her that there's a way to bring real balance and prosperity to both races, and that the mistreatment of Ningen has to end. We must heed Kagome's words or risk catastrophic repercussions!" The fervency of Totosai's feeble voice was not as convincing as it once was, and his opinions on matters had lost some of its weight. There were fewer and fewer Youkai in the Pricy Council who blindly aligned themselves with Totosai's on good faith anymore.

"So, she's here to settle a score?" A female asked sarcastically. "She doesn't want equality! She wants revenge for the sake of her kind!" This kicked off another uproar of outraged voices, each sounding more and more hateful than the last. Kagome's head swiveled back and forth as she looked at the livid faces around her, feeling suffocated by the outpouring of hostile Yoki that spread like an invisible smog. They couldn't believe Totosai's claims, or at the very least didn't want to. Her worst fears were coming true as the worst possible outcome slowly unfolded. Looking back at Sesshoumaru with a desperate expression, Kagome was sorely disappointed to see only his mask of indifference gazing back down at her.

"Remove her from the chamber! There's no proof of these claims. It's a farce and has no place here!" Someone yelled out over the collection of angry voices, and this time the guards did not need Kouga's command to stand down. Kagome gasped as she felt herself being pushed to hide in the combined protection offered by Shippou, Totosai, and Kouga. The two guards were only a few yards away as they stalked closer, baring their enlarged canines for Kagome to see. It was evident that a fight could break out at any moment, derailing the entire Summit and drawing lines where they did not need to be drawn. Everything was falling apart before there had even been a chance for fair discussion! Kagome shut her eyes tightly and held the jewel in the clasp of her hands again, and suddenly there was a familiar voice screaming in the back of her mind telling her what to do.

In a flash, Kagome released her control of the Shikon No Tama's aura and a protective force field of pure Shinsei erupted from Kagome's chest. The impenetrable bubble of shimmering pink light enveloped not only Kagome, but also the three Tai-Youkai who had stood in defense of her. It did not burn their skin or disintegrate their bodies into piles of ash, though the same could not be promised for the guards who had stopped in their tracks just in time to avoid coming in contact with the holy barrier. It came so close to the face of one guard that he felt the energy slightly singe the skin at the tip of his nose. The air around Kagome cracked and sparked with the intense charge of her Shinsei, setting every Youkai on edge as they backed away and gawked at the terrifying sight. Even the Tennou-sama could be seen standing atop his perch, prepared to engage in a fight to protect his council members from any threat that Kagome posed. They were all bathed in the faint glow produced by the display of her power. Totosai and the two others who were inside the barrier with Kagome were too afraid to move, lest they accidentally get purified by the mysterious and unpredictable nature of Kagome's holy energy. Gone was the timidity that Kagome once felt. Now she boldly pushed her way from behind Kouga and the other two to address the astonished and disturbed faces that watched her in petrified fear.

"The Kami chose me to be their deliverer!" Kagome shouted sternly, her voice lower and more mature than ever before. She spoke the old language, reaffirming Totosai's claim that she was the one and only Kagome Higurashi from centuries ago. Her blazing blue eyes had never looked so energized before as she met the gazes of Youkai before her. "The way things have been done until now cannot, will not, persist." There was no room for anyone to argue with her stark appraisal of the country's current state of affairs. "I'm not here as your enemy or for revenge. But there won't be mercy for those who stand in my way." The unflinching belief in herself was evident in Kagome's firm tone and ominous words. Everyone listened with open mouths and baited breaths, captivated by her every word and the display of raw Shinsei.

"The Kami of the Shikon No Tama have watched throughout the centuries as injustices against the innocent were perpetuated without consequence. The balance of our world has been tipped for far too long, and they demand that the wrongs of the past be acknowledged and answered for today." Kagome took a few steps inside the perimeter of her barrier, challenging each Youkai who met her gaze to dare utter a single word of argue. Eventually her damning and defiant eyes turned up towards Sesshoumaru, who remained standing on the edge of his pulpit as he coldly glared back. "It would be wise to heed the Kami's warning."

After waiting a few moments, making sure that none of the volatile Youkai were eager to attack, Kagome let down the barrier surrounding herself and the three Tai-Youkai. The static charge in the room ebbed away as the pink light evaporated, though the Youkai were left with a dull ringing in their sensitive ears. Kagome felt lightheaded, but also excited as residual adrenaline coursed through her system. The Privy Council members were unsure of how to proceed, as this interruption to the routine of their Summit was unprecedented. Totosai looked over at Kagome with a mix of pride and caution, then his gaze turned towards the Tennou-sama. Sesshoumaru spared a momentary glance back at the hermit.

During Kagome's dramatic display and passionate speech, Naraku slinked back to stand near his most vocal ally. The two exchanged uncertain glances, but said nothing as the Ningen held everyone's attention. Whatever her goal was, it was certainly not in the best interest of Naraku and his cohorts. His nefarious mind was already hatching schemes and plots to undermine her every attempt to enact change, but the Youkai to his left was not so crafty. The Prime Minister anticipated the slow-minded Youkai's disadvantageous outburst and discreetly cut him off, whispering into his ear at such a low tone that none of the distracted Youkai could detect it.

"Wait, my friend. Don't speak so hastily. I smell an opportunity." He murmured with a dark chuckle.

"What?" The dense conspirator remarked, trying his best to control his facial expressions from announcing their collusion.

"Maneuvers of this nature are dangerous. Accidents _could_ happen." Speaking in vague sub-text, the real meaning behind Naraku's intentions were far darker than anyone could realize. The other council members were beginning to recover from their shock and spoke with one another in hushed tones, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Accidents? What accidents?" He was still unable to comprehend what the dastardly Youkai inferred. Naraku held back rolling his eyes and simply patted his friend's chest before leaning in closer.

"I'll speak with you later." He promised slyly before sauntering towards Kagome with all the charisma and charm that he possessed, which was quite a lot. "O-Oujo-sama, a thousand pardons." Naraku implored respectfully behind gritted teeth. The words were like poison on his tongue. Everyone went quiet as they watched the shocking display of Naraku Itou, whom was known for his derision of Ningen, paying such reverence to Kagome. Totosai and Shippou were skeptical of the Youkai's sudden change of heart, but no one stopped Naraku from approaching her. "Forgive the ill-temper of my colleagues." He insisted in a nearly genuine apologetic tone. The powerful and towering Youkai, dressed in dark fabrics and carrying a malignant aura around him, reached out to take Kagome's small hand in his larger palm. His skin was like ice, but she stopped herself from recoiling. "It would be an honor to assist the Kami's chosen one in any way. We are but your humble allies now."

"Th-thank you." Kagome said on a hushed voice, her every instinct screaming that he was not to be trusted. When he finally released her hand, which Kagome had to initiate, Naraku's thin lips pulled back into an unsettling smirk as his eyes roved her entire form.

"Join us for tomorrow's deliberations and share your plans to bring forth the changes that you speak of. I'm sure we all want to hear the story of how you came to be standing before us now." Assuming that his word would be the final one, Naraku gave the very slightest of bows to Kagome and turned to re-address the Privy Council.

"Why can't I stay-" Kagome inquired stubbornly, though her words were cut off before completion when Kouga wise stepped forward. He ushered Kagome away from the open area of the chamber before she caught sight of Naraku's incensed gaze; he did not appreciate lesser creatures speaking out of turn once he had the last word.

"Come with me, O-Oujo-sama. I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Kouga said in a professional and gracious tone, leaving her no opportunity to speak again. She looked back to Totosai for assurance that everything would be okay, to which he solemnly nodded; there was no need for Kagome to be present for the remainder of that day's deliberations. As Kouga escorted Kagome towards the entrance of the chamber, she glanced up just in time to catch Sesshoumaru still watching her. Though the events of what just occurred had left Kagome's mind in jumbles, one questions stood out above the rest: what could have possibly happened to cause such a drastic change in Sesshoumaru Tsuyo?


	31. Out of the Dark

**A/N: Oukyu is the name I'm giving to the specific building in the Kokyo known as the 'Imperial Residence'.**

 **OMG GUYS! IT'S HERE! SESSHOUMARU STUFF! Sorry, but not really sorry, that this chapter is pretty much just a lemon lol. I had so many pent up feelings that needed to be released lol. Next chapter is even MORE Sesshoumaru stuff! YAY!**

 ** **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Me and my Beta really get a motivation boost from seeing the reviews and knowing people are enjoying the story.****

 ** ** ** **P.S. This chapter was inspired by the song 'Out of the Dark' by Matt Hires.********

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Thirty: Out of the Dark**

The clock's antique face told Sesshoumaru that the time was nearing two in the morning. Not that it had any significance. The Tai-Youkai often operated in forty-eight hour, if not longer, periods at a time. Sleep was still a necessity, but his finely-evolved body had become accustomed to a lack of it after years of depriving himself. It was rare for Sesshoumaru to even fall into a heavy slumber, the kind that was occupied by dreams, but he got the sleep that his body only required to maintain a semblance of sanity and health. Either his mind was preoccupied with troublesome thoughts, or his beast refused to settle down; both obstacles prevented Sesshoumaru from achieving a decent night's sleep. Most nights, much like this one, he'd just lay in bed with his eyes shut and body as relaxed as it could get until the next morning arrived. Sleeping beside him, curled up on her side and looking as content as could be, was Sesshoumaru's wife. Kagura Tsuyo had no qualms with falling asleep each night, teasing Sesshoumaru with her apparent lack of internal conflict or all-consuming real-world problems. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her bare, feminine shoulder and the naked skin of her back that faced him, studying the smooth flesh that was exposed from beneath their silk sheets. The even rise and fall of her side told him that she was lost in a contented dream.

Sesshoumaru's relationship with Kagura had come quite easily, mainly due to their lack of feelings for one another. They had married over a century ago as a means of consolidating his power with the influence of her father, Naraku Itou. Now he was the Emperor of Japan and her father was his trusted Prime Minister. Together Sesshoumaru and Kagura made a powerhouse of a couple, though sentimentality and any pretense of romance had never been part of their relationship. There were periods of time when their sexual attraction for one another intensified past its usual deficit level, and they had a sort of camaraderie that made their union bearable and beneficial when the world was spiraling into chaos. The success of Sesshoumaru and Kagura's marriage hinged on their acceptance of each other's shortcomings and their necessity for privacy. He had his life, she had hers; the two were not mutually exclusive. When times were tough, they both knew that they could lean on and confide in one another.

A fleeting desire to rouse the sleeping Youkai for a middle-of-the-night tryst crossed Sesshoumaru's mind, but it passed just as quickly as it came. Kagura was a gorgeous woman by all accounts. And if word got out that Sesshoumaru rarely touched her anymore, it would spell the disintegration of his masculine, sexually dominant, and alpha-male persona that the world believed to be true. When Sesshoumaru and Kagura ever did engage in sex, it was only as a means to get her pregnant. There was never any passion between them, no tenderness or intimacy that could make the moment less clinical or obligatory. Very rarely was there any fire between them; only when they needed to release pent up resentment, which could be considered hate-fucking at best. When Sesshoumaru and Kagura first discovered that she was among the many female Youkai who had trouble conceiving or bringing a pregnancy to term, it was disheartening and frustrating. Numerous tests were conducted on both of them to pinpoint exactly what went wrong, because the sad affliction was rampant among both sexes of the Youkai population. It was determined that Sesshoumaru had ample amounts of testosterone and a high sperm count, but for whatever reason his body wasn't releasing it during copulation. Kagura had a hostile uterus, stunted ovulation period, and an indeterminant symptom that none of the physicians could explain. The odds of producing an heir were severely stacked against them. Until they did, Sesshoumaru refused to mate his powerful, wind-manipulating wife.

It was a common practice for Youkai to refrain from mating until after the first successful pregnancy. Marriage was merely a legal and social obligation that could be easily dissolved. Mating was a much more sacred and insoluble union that still had great significance in their world. Why tie yourself to someone that was unable to produce a child? The Youkai race was dwindling though, growing stagnant as fewer and fewer offspring made it to adulthood. Less than twenty newborn Youkai had been documented for the previous year's population count. By November of 2017, only ten successful births had been reported. In contrast, the Ningen population was thriving. Even with the restrictions already placed on them, humans found ways to legally reproduce without being punished for it. Many female Youkai resented their Ningen counterparts for their ability to be impregnated so easily and so often. The joys of parenthood and furthering one's bloodline shouldn't be limited to only one race. It wasn't fair.

Some Youkai resorted to the debasing act of artificially inseminating a willing human with their own pre-fertilized eggs, hoping that she'd be able to carry the offspring to term when its own Youkai mother couldn't. There was a monetary compensation of course, but the risks often outweighed the benefits. Ningen weren't built to carry a full-blooded Youkai fetus to term. The gestation period was too quick for their bodies to cope with, and the act of giving birth often left the woman with a horrific recovery. Some didn't survive. When the women signed the contract, they did so with the understanding that they might never see the promised money at all. It would just go to their next of kin as compensation for their death. It was a taboo practice. One that Sesshoumaru and Kagura were too proud to even think about entertaining in their own situation.

Feeling restless and irritable, Sesshoumaru decided to spend his time doing something productive. He threw the covers away from his body, making sure to stay quiet for Kagura's sake, and sat up on the edge of the mattress. The bed was massive, for it needed to comfortably accommodate his large stature. It was raised off the ground on an elaborate frame made of wood, and the bedding was the softest material that money could buy. Sesshoumaru didn't much care, but Kagura had a taste for the finer things in life. He stood up and padded across the dark carpeted floor over to the adjoining bathroom, needing no light to navigate the dim space. The curtains had been drawn away from the window, allowing pale moonlight to bleed into the lavish, private bedroom that Sesshoumaru and Kagura shared.

Once in the bathroom, Sesshoumaru closed the door and flicked on the bright lights. It was a massive space, complete with separate sinks for Sesshoumaru and Kagura to use at their discretion. There was a huge, standalone porcelain bathtub to one side and a spacious walk-in shower across from it. The toilet was kept in its own smaller room at the furthest corner. The floors were made of a dark polished marble, and all the fixtures were stainless steel. Standing at his sink and looking into the wall-sized mirror behind it, Sesshoumaru stoically took in the reflection gazing back at him. Clad in just a pair of form-fitting boxers, since Sesshoumaru preferred to be unencumbered bed, his entire body from the waist up was exposed. It was truly a sight to behold.

Sesshoumaru had reached his physical maturation around the age of twenty-five, and for the following few centuries he didn't undergo many changes. But after living through five-hundred stressful years, his body was beginning to evolve again. It was comparable to the physique of a Ningen in his mid-thirties, though he was still considered to be in his prime. Sesshoumaru's face showed faint lines that spoke of his extensive life experiences. There were other signs on his body that indicated, to some degree, the struggles he'd been through. Faded scars on his lean, sculpted torso told the stories of battles that'd been fought long ago. Now they were barely visible and the smooth skin was only slightly discolored, making many of the old wounds difficult to discern on his pale body. However, there was one injury that was so glaringly obvious that it over-compensated for the easily dismissed ones.

In place of Sesshoumaru's left arm was an unsightly stump that ended a few inches above where his elbow used to be. The cut-off was once much higher, closer to his shoulder, but there'd been some slow regrowth over the years. In theory and given enough time, the arm would eventually regenerate on its own. But Sesshoumaru would be Totosai's current age by the time that happened. The loss of his appendage had taken significant time to recover from. It forced him learn how to do everything with only the use of his right arm, but Sesshoumaru never allowed anyone to consider him disabled for it. He adapted quickly to life with one limb, managing to do more than most could with two. His reputation as a ruthless and powerful leader remained undamaged. If anything, he was seen as a more formidable being because of it. That didn't mean he forgave the one who was responsible for it. Sesshoumaru stared at the disfigured stump in the mirror, and his expression grew darker as bitter emotions came to the surface. The muscles in his powerful jaw shifted as he clenched it tightly. Before lashing out in blind anger, Sesshoumaru forced himself to look away and he resumed what he set out to do in the bathroom to begin with.

After relieving himself and washing up, Sesshoumaru left the confines of the master bedroom dressed in a dark, loose-fitting kimono that he shrugged onto his mostly-nude body. Mokomoko-sama remained hanging majestically in its proud glass display at one side of the bedroom, since it wasn't needed in the moment. There was no risk of him being caught in such a state of undress because the Palace staff was not up and about at this time of night. Unlike the Kyuden, which was comprised of six multistoried and interconnected wings that each served a specific function, the Oukyu was the massive, private Imperial Residence for the sovereign and his family. The most exquisitely designed building inside the Kokyo grounds, the Oukyu was highly secretive and secluded with a small forest of trees surrounding it. Gaining entry to the Oukyu was more difficult than the Kyuden and Imperial Household Agency combined. Not even the Prime Minister, Naraku Itou, had free-roam of the strictly private area. Anyone who wasn't a family member or invited guest weren't permitted beyond the checkpoints, and only a select number of attendants had clearance to go in and out to execute their duties. Members of the Imperial Guard patrolled outside the Oukyu walls at a respectable distance, keeping watch day and night for anything suspicious. The staff members who lived on the Kokyo's property were housed in an apartment-style building on the other side of the estate. They had between the hours of five in the morning and eight in the evening to complete their necessary duties, working in shifts so that none were over-stressed by the job's demands. It was the empty time between their working hours that Sesshoumaru got the most peace and quiet.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When the clock struck three in the morning, Sesshoumaru was in his private wing of the Oukyu - which was compromised of various rooms on the third floor that he claimed for his own personal use - sitting at a stately desk with papers spread out in front of him. There was also an expensive computer monitor angled towards him as it displayed an overly-organized email account. Very few individuals had the Emperor's private email address or cellphone number. Most had to go through the first round of communication defense, which fell to his personal secretary, Jaken. The nasty little goblin Youkai was a spineless cretin, but he was at least unfailingly loyal to the Tennou and Imperial family. As Sesshoumaru went over the arrangements that were being made for the impromptu Summit, he kept getting distracted by something that hadn't been an issue in a very long time.

His inner-beast, the manifestation of his true form and ultimate power, had an inexplicable resurgence of activity that was completely maddening to the Emperor. Sesshoumaru had become accustomed to the absence of its influence after the beast went dormant a long time ago. But when the sudden shift of energy erupted across the country, the effect revived many Youkai's inner-beasts. It was like a fire had been reignited from the smoldering embers left inside him. Everyone that Sesshoumaru reached out to reported feeling the same thing, some to a lesser degree than others. In the mad scramble to maintain control over the mounting discord posed by unruly Ningen and feisty Youkai, Sesshoumaru and Naraku came to the same conclusion that a call to Summit and curfew needed to be issued. The consensus was that something had been reintroduced to their world that had a direct effect on both races, and whatever it was needed to be dealt with before the situation escalated to mass violence.

They only had a day to make the necessary preparations, but the Kokyo staff dutifully worked in overdrive to meet the demands made of them. Ample amounts of fresh food had been delivered to fill the kitchen stores for a week's worth of meals. They had to feed upwards of two dozen guests, as well as the members of the imperial guard and palace staff that would remain on duty throughout the Summit. All the guest rooms had to be cleaned, linens washed, and special accommodations made for each of the invited dignitaries. It was a madhouse, but Sesshoumaru remained unaffected since Jaken took responsibility for the preparations onto his own shoulders. All the Tennou-sama had to do was give his final approval. But even that small task seemed impossible while his inner-beast was relentlessly crying out for appeasement. There was only one thing that could satiate the needy Youkai spirit, but Sesshoumaru hadn't resorted to using it in almost a decade. It'd taken him years to build up a strong will to resist the temptation, but every addict had at least one relapse in their life; this would be his umpteenth. As the Emperor's mighty resolve battled against his inner-beasts incessant demands, his right hand balled into a trembling fist that threatened to leave a crater in the nearest hard surface. Logic couldn't win against his own desires, and eventually Sesshoumaru gave into the spirit's cruel wish.

He rose from his desk with aggravated movements, then stalked over to the office door to secure its many locks. Even though the likelihood was very low that anyone was remotely close enough to detect his activities, Sesshoumaru took every precaution to hide the pitiful and shameful debasement of his pride. If anyone knew of his vices, they would have every tool to effectively unravel his hard-earned reputation. Sesshoumaru tried to remind his inner-beast that giving into their base desires carried extreme risks, but that didn't stop him from rummaging through the secret compartment of the desk's lowest drawer. A dusty glass vial rolled noisily at the bottom, finding light for the first time in a decade when Sesshoumaru brought it into the open. It was small, only an inch or two tall and the same girth as his pinky finger, and a cork stopper kept the mysterious contents preserved inside. The vial was filled less than halfway with a translucent blue substance, but it carried no scent or identifiable aura like one would assume. Sesshoumaru looked down at the glass container in his hand with a damning gaze, and he rued his decision against disposing of it years ago.

It was a non-lethal neurotoxin that brought on intense auditory, tactile, and other sensory hallucinations for the sole purpose of fleeting escapism from one's daily tribulations. The effects allowed Sesshoumaru's mind to project its deepest, darkest desire and for his other senses to register it as reality. The exquisite high only last an hour at the most and its side effects left Sesshoumaru physically ill afterwards, but he developed an addiction for it not long after the Great War's end. For centuries he hid the dependency well, but there were plenty of times when he came close to being discovered as a pathetic user of mind-altering narcotics. When it could no longer be produced, as the one Youkai who was able to devise its compounds perished in the early 1800's, Sesshoumaru was left with only a few small vials to last the rest of his life. Stopping cold turkey had been difficult, but necessary. But every decade or so he fell victim to his impulses, and this time happened to be the most intense calling made by his inner-beast to fall back into their old habits. There was only enough of the toxin left for one final use. After it was gone, he would never experience the unparalleled ecstasy that was brought on by the bittersweet substance. It was his curse, his crutch, and his only true source of happiness in a depressingly bleak world.

Without giving himself a chance to reconsider, Sesshoumaru took the plunge. He used his teeth to pull out the small cork stopper and spat it to the wayside before bringing the glass to his lips. Tipping his head back, the liquid spilled into Sesshoumaru's mouth and coated his tongue before sliding down his throat. The sharp taste only bothered him for a moment before a familiar warmth began to seep down into his esophagus. He used the tip of his tongue to stab into the vial's small opening, coaxing every last drop into his hungry mouth. It was less than Sesshoumaru would have liked, but he'd gladly take the meager amount of respite that'd come from so little toxin. A small part of him coming from his inner-beast's most prudent desire hoped that it would be enough to last the rest of his life, or even possibly kill him.

As the toxin began to take hold in Sesshoumaru's body and mind, he felt the world grow cold and dark around him. His eyes slowly closed, and his body went limp as a rush of chemicals flooded his brain and vascular system. It incapacitated the powerful Youkai Emperor, rendering him unconscious as he slumped in the comfortable desk chair like a lifeless doll. He remained unconscious for a short while until his senses came alive again, pulling the dizzy Inu-Youkai back to reality just as the door to his office opened freely. Even before his goldenrod eyes managed to open again, Sesshoumaru's nose detected the familiar scent of wisteria and fresh water wafting into the room. He felt the caress of her calming presence against his restless nerves, easing him into a peaceful state of relaxation. Then, her sweet voice spoke the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"Shou-kun," Kagome whispered softly, her voice more mature than he last remembered. Her gentle footfalls told Sesshoumaru that she was approaching his desk. "Are you awake?" There was a playfulness in her voice that caused a smile to twitch on his tranquil face, and finally the drugged Emperor opened his eyes to the beautiful vision before him. Kagome Higurashi, looking ravishing in one of his casual shirts that was far too big on her, stood in front of Sesshoumaru's desk with a cheeky grin on her angelic face. Thick waves of unkempt hair cascaded past her shoulders and framed her lovely bare face, telling him that she'd just rolled out of bed. "What's so important that you had to sneak out of bed so early this morning?" She asked teasingly and folded her arms beneath the rounded shelf of her developed breasts. The shirt's fabric pulled against her midsection, accentuating the gentle swell of her slightly-protruding stomach. Kagome looked to be in her mid-twenties now, with most hints of her childhood-self having matured into more adult features. She was utterly divine. Strength returned to Sesshoumaru's lethargic body, allowing him to interact with the cruel hallucination.

"Koishii," His deep voice rumbled low in his chest, sending a visible shiver up Kagome's spine. Sesshoumaru gave her a genuine smile and used both his arms to push himself up into a better position in the chair. "It's nothing." He assured her and curled his long finger to beckon Kagome closer. The dimpled smile that he loved never faltered as she slowly walked around the wide desk, letting her fingertips drag over the wooden surface. "What's so important that you had to come find me so early in the morning?" Turning the question back onto her, Sesshoumaru felt a surge of desire when Kagome came to stand beside him. With an unobstructed view of her entire body, he saw that she was only wearing his oversized t-shirt that ended just past the delectable apex of her thighs. The scent of her sex bombarded Sesshoumaru's senses, nearly knocking him into a whole different state of intoxication. With barely a foot's distance between them, Kagome leaned against the edge of Sesshoumaru's desk and crossed her ankles. One hand braced herself on the ledge next to her hip, while the other reached out to run her fingers through Sesshoumaru's short, silver locks. The touch felt so real that Sesshoumaru became convinced it was, and he bit back a moan of elation when his inner-beast's rejoiceful howl echoed in the back of his mind.

"I needed to feel you inside me. Is that a good enough reason?" She asked huskily, and a noticeable spike in her arousal caught Sesshoumaru's senses. He could taste the saliva filling his mouth at the mere idea of being with Kagome. The two locked eyes as the attraction between them mounted, and Sesshoumaru was struck by the intensity of her blue irises. He'd forgotten just how bright they were. Watching from the corner of his eye as Kagome indiscreetly uncrossed her ankles and slowly parted her knees, the Emperor was taunted as the hem of his shirt barely covered the wet opening of her womanhood.

"You came to seduce me?" Trying to be coy, Sesshoumaru teased Kagome by gently wrapping his left hand around the back of her calf. He watched her reaction with a devilish smirk and rubbed the smooth skin in a slow motion, inching his fingers dangerously close to her inner-thigh. Biting her bottom lip to hide an eager smile, Kagome leaned back with both hands pressed flat against the desk's surface behind her. She spread her legs further apart, knowingly enticing Sesshoumaru with the heady scent of her feminine center.

"Is it working?" Her voice dropped to a pleading whisper, and at last Sesshoumaru's restraint fell away to reckless abandonment of self-control.

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

 **LEMON BEGINS HERE**

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

Sesshoumaru's entire demeanor shifted as his sexual energy charged the room, surrounding himself and Kagome with intoxicating pheromones. She responded by closing her eyes and softly humming a pleasured reaction when his blunt fore-finger gently teased her slick folds; Sesshoumaru wisely kept his claws filed down for just this reason. He slowly maneuvered his finger past the closed lips, finding no resistance since her essence was already preparing Kagome for what was sure to come. There he found a small bud hiding in a bundle of warm flesh, and upon the first circling caress a delighted gasp escaped Kagome's open mouth. Her legs naturally opened wider, offering better access for Sesshoumaru and wordlessly begging for more attention to the area. The way she tried to hold back her voice was cute, but the Inu-Youkai saw it as a challenge to make his woman let go of that control.

Using his masterful knowledge of her body, Sesshoumaru swiftly inserted his first and second fingers into Kagome's tight canal while his thumb continued to deftly roll across her hardened clitoris. The two digits were long and nimble, easily curling up to find the place that he knew to be her 'sweet spot'. More of Kagome's sexual juices coated his hand, causing a 'shlicking' noise with each movement of Sesshoumaru's fingers and thumb. The moan that she'd been holding in was finally released as Kagome threw her head back. Strands of long, black hair dangled behind her, dragging across the desk and rustling the papers that had been laid out neatly. She went on the balls of her feet to lift her rounded ass over the desk's edge, allowing for a more comfortable ledge to sit on now that her legs were going weak.

"Oh, fff-fuck!" Kagome whimpered. Her walls clenched around his fingers as they moved in and out. Detecting that she was near her first climax, he cruelly withdrew his hand from her heated center. Already smirking when she looked up to voice her protest, Sesshoumaru chuckled and gave Kagome's outer thigh a playful spank before he rolled his desk chair about a foot to the left. She instinctually lifted her muscular legs and grinned back at Sesshoumaru with mock resentment, not appreciating the denial of her first orgasm of the night. The lustful Youkai gently guided Kagome's bare feet to perch on top of the chair's arm rests at the sides of his waist, all while never breaking eye contact with her. The electricity sparking between them only intensified. Situated between Kagome's legs and with a perfect view of her womanhood, Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine a more enticing sight. It was then that he became acutely aware of how painfully restrictive a pair of boxers was to an erection, but it wasn't yet time to bring that out. First, Kagome needed to be thoroughly prepared.

Sesshoumaru pushed the cotton shirt above Kagome's belly and spent a few minutes just worshiping her body. He planted tender kisses along the inside of her pale thighs while his hands roamed across the fleshy curvature of her hips and rounded stomach. Feeling the firmness of her pregnant abdomen, sensing the life growing inside of it, was the most incredible moment of Sesshoumaru's existence. Kagome remained propped up by her palms, watching Sesshoumaru's heartfelt display of affection with a loving gleam in her eyes. His gentle touch set fires ablaze beneath her skin, but it was of the exhilarating sort that only caused Kagome's heart to flutter and stomach to flip. He leaned forward in his chair to leave a trail of kisses across her slightly protruding stomach, from one hipbone to the other. But then the trail changed direction towards the epicenter of Kagome's pleasure. Shivering with anticipation, the sexually eager woman bit her lip and chuckled softly in the back of her throat. Sesshoumaru placed a single kiss to the front of her perfectly-trimmed mound, and Kagome released a breathless laugh that turned into a throaty moan when his tongue suddenly pushed forward to torture her swollen clitoris.

"Oh~!" Her arms finally buckled from the strain of supporting herself for so long. Kagome fell back onto the cluttered desk, using her elbows to stay propped up so she could watch the erotic sight of her powerful lover enjoying himself between her legs. Her hips bucked from the wonderful onslaught of Sesshoumaru's long tongue, which was now tunneling in and out of her wet core. The taste of her desire for him was like adding gasoline to the fires of Sesshoumaru's lust. Listening to her gasping moans of ecstasy and feeling the way her body rocked in response to his ministrations only made the Emperor crave Kagome even more. The young woman pressed her back to the desk in order to free her arms, then tossed her head to the side as she reached under the shirt to fondle her own breasts.

"Shou!" She moaned helplessly when his fingers slipped back inside of her. Sesshoumaru picked his head up to watch in rapturous lust as Kagome's back arched off the desk, and his tongue darting out to taste her lingering essence on his lips. The shirt was pushed up around her chin, exposing her full breasts as she teased her own pink nipples until they were hardened. Kagome's breath was coming out heavier now, and her voice rose higher and higher with each cry of delight. Using this moment to insert a third finger, Sesshoumaru slowed the back and forth movement of his hand when a sign of discomfort crossed her flushed face. To distract Kagome from the momentary ache of being stretched by three of his fingers, Sesshoumaru's thumb kept dancing across her clit in order to send shocks of intense pleasure through her body.

"Koishii," He spoke in a deep, lustful tone. Kagome opened her bleary eyes to look up at Sesshoumaru, and the expression of adoration on his chiseled face nearly tipped her over the edge. "Cum for me." He commanded hotly, a cheeky note in his aristocratic voice. "Let the world know who's made you like this." The words were enough to finally push Kagome into an intense orgasm. Her mouth hung open as a desperate scream of passion filled the room, breaking her voice when it turned into a delighted sob.

"Ahhh~! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's juices released against his hand like a dam broke inside her, dribbling down the curve of her cheeks and onto the wooden desk. Watching with a smug grin on his handsome face, Sesshoumaru allowed his petite lover all the time she needed to come down from such an extreme sexual high. Kagome's chest heaved with each shuddering breath, and her body twitched involuntarily when it felt the unexpected sensation of his fingers being withdrawn. As she caught her breath and waited for the world to stop spinning, Sesshoumaru stood up and shrugged the dark silk kimono from his shoulders. The cold air against his heated skin was tantalizing. For a moment, Sesshoumaru just stood there in a magnificent display of rippling muscles and absolute dominance as he took in the arousing sight of Kagome splayed out across the desk. When she opened her dazzling eyes to him, a rush of excitement stabbed at the Tai-Youkai's very core. Kagome's face was so serene in that moment that it caused time and space to cease existing for Sesshoumaru. He wanted to remember that sight for the rest of his life.

"Shou-kun," Her husky voice whispered to him and a lazy, dimpled smile curled on her lips. Kagome gracefully lifted her hand, wordlessly asking for his assistance in sitting up. Sesshoumaru gladly did so and tenderly pulled Kagome up by her thin wrists, since she'd apparently lost all her strength. Once she was in an upright position, the shirt that Kagome wore fell back down; but Sesshoumaru would have none of that. He slowly pulled the article up and over Kagome's head, tossing it to the side without a second thought. She felt no shame over her nakedness before Sesshoumaru. Kagome genuinely enjoyed being on display for him, and vice versa. While Sesshoumaru's fingertips lightly traveled along the planes of Kagome's voluptuous form, he stepped closer to the desk as she leaned towards him to lessen the distance between their bodies. The quiet and intimate moment was prolonged as the two gazed at one another, their faces slowly inching closer as Kagome arched her back and Sesshoumaru craned his neck down. Half-lidded blue and gold eyes darted back and forth as they took in every breathtaking aspect of their partner. Sesshoumaru's gaze lingered on the faint scar located in the juncture of Kagome's neck and left shoulder; it was his mating mark.

Unable to resist the urge, the Tai-Youkai leaned down and clamped his mouth over the healed bite mark. His muscular arms circled Kagome's smaller frame, collecting her against his body as he nipped and sucked at the symbol of their deep connection. She responded with a passionate sigh, then draped her willowy arms over his massive shoulders, instantly feeling safe and protected by her powerful mate. When he carefully pulled her tousled hair out of the way, Kagome craned her neck to give Sesshoumaru unobstructed access to his mark. The act was a sign of love and submission on her part, and Sesshoumaru rewarded his mate with affection and the promise to never abuse that trust. His upper and lower canine teeth were naturally elongated and sharp, as they were an identifying trait of the Inu-Youkai clan. They were also the most necessary teeth required for implanting a mating mark. Sesshoumaru effortlessly guided his open jaw to line up his fangs with the scar on Kagome's neck, then carefully bit down to reopen the healed wounds. It was common practice to reinforce a mating union by replicating the act of leaving a mark, but now there wasn't a need to sink his teeth in as deeply as the first time. A small amount of metallic tasting blood seeped into Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he greedily devoured it as his tongue lapped at the fresh punctures. Deep in the back of Sesshoumaru's mind, he felt a surge of intensity in his inner-beast's pride and satisfaction.

Kagome winced from the sharp pain, but it passed too quickly for her to mind. She might only be Ningen, but sharing such a scared bond with a powerful Tai-Youkai caused her to react in ways that wouldn't come naturally to those who weren't. She mewled like a bitch in heat as Sesshoumaru continued to tease the sensitive mark, reminding her of the initial intensity of their mating. There was a scar on his left shoulder as well, though it was considerably smaller than hers and quite unsightly. Kagome's teeth were dull compared to his; and his skin was nearly impenetrable, making it difficult for her to pierce the barrier without leaving an ugly mess. It didn't matter now because the mark she left on his body would never fade. There would always be a blatant sign for everyone to see that Sesshoumaru had been proudly claimed by the small Ningen in his arms. Kagome teased the raised scar on his shoulder with her tongue, then roughly raked her teeth across it as she futilely tried to bite into the hard muscle. She heard Sesshoumaru growl against her neck, but knew it was of approval and encouragement rather than warning.

There was a change in the fervency of their actions, one of darkened passion and insatiable need. Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled their heads back only to meet again in a desperate and demanding kiss. The taste of her blood on his tongue didn't bother Kagome. In fact, it excited her. She moaned into their kiss and took Sesshoumaru's bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a daring nip that elicited a surprised groan from him. While one of her arms snaked around the back of Sesshoumaru's neck, the other hand came to rest just under his powerful jawline. Kagome felt his racing pulse beneath her palm and she knew that he could hear hers beating wildly as well. His groping hands moved down to grip the firm muscles of her ass, leaving bruises that Kagome had learned to cherish after growing accustomed to Sesshoumaru's style of lovemaking. The tip of his hard cock speared against Kagome's rounded belly when his hips gave a short thrust, reminding her that he'd yet to experience an orgasm. This was her cue.

As the two remained locked in their hungry kiss, Kagome reached between their bodies and tugged at the waistband of his dark boxers. The elastic material easily moved down Sesshoumaru's sculpted hips and firm thighs until his hardened cock finally sprang free from its confines. The friction and rough handling caused Sesshoumaru to hiss against Kagome's lips, which only made her grin with womanly pride in return. Without missing a beat, the young woman took hold of her mate's substantial length and teased it in the hopes of hearing him moan. It was her favorite sound in the entire world. The pink head was mostly covered by the foreskin, but her thumb rolled across the exposed opening and felt a slick substance already leaking out. One of Sesshoumaru's hands moved next to Kagome's hip to brace himself against the desk, while the other came up to fist the thick abundance of her dark hair in vice-like grip. The tight pressure against Kagome's scalp caused her to gasp and pull her head back, allowing a better look at Sesshoumaru's strained expression. His forehead was beading with a thin veil of sweat and there was a tale-tell hint of red seeping into the whites of his eyes. This didn't frighten Kagome in the least; she was very familiar with what was about to happen.

Her hands began to massage the thick girth of Sesshoumaru's cock, pushing the foreskin away from the bulbous tip. It was velvety soft beneath her thumb, and the fattest part flared out dramatically. The pre-cum that continued to bead out served as a useful lubricant for Kagome's torturous hands, and she smugly watched Sesshoumaru's face as he tried to withstand the amazing treatment. His powerful grip on her hair did not loosen, forcing Kagome's neck to remain craned back. She felt the subtle quake of his body as it resisted the natural inclination to thrust. A moan was swallowed in the back of Sesshoumaru's throat, challenging Kagome to do even more to make him finally let go of that control. She tightened the squeeze around his thick member and ruthlessly wrung both of her hands along the impressive length, twisting and massaging in a fastening pace. Sesshoumaru's knees buckled for a moment, but he caught himself against the sturdy desk. A guttural sound escaped past his gritted teeth before he finally opened his mouth to release a manly groan. Sesshoumaru's forehead pushed against Kagome's bare shoulder as he began thrusting against the motion of her hands, nearly knocking her back onto the flat desk. His hot breath ghosted across her chest with each labored exhale, teasing Kagome's sensitive nipples with the proximity of his mouth. She felt the skin of his cock tighten as it became even more engorged and knew that he was no longer in the mood for being teased. When Sesshoumaru picked his head back up to lock eyes again, Kagome saw that his golden irises were now bright blue against a blood-red background.

"Down." He commanded in a gruff voice. The hand that had been gripping her hair now came to press against the center of Kagome's chest, gently forcing her to lay back. The beast was in control now; this was not the time to play coy or challenge him. Kagome's body relaxed, and she stared up at her intimidating mate with trust and understanding as he tugged her closer to the edge of the desk. Now that the beast was the dominant personality, it would have very little regard for Kagome in the next phase of their lovemaking. This part could last minutes or hours depending on his level of desire, but Kagome was prepared and eager to endure every moment of it. Sesshoumaru guided Kagome's legs to sit against his chest, with her calves resting on either side of his muscular neck. Being that he was so tall, Sesshoumaru's groin was still too high for Kagome's wet center to comfortably meet. He gripped her rounded hips and easily pulled her lower-half up from the desk with a short, dominating grunt. His throbbing manhood sat between Kagome's thighs, resting on top of her groin with the head easily reaching past the dip of her navel. Kagome licked her dry lips as she looked down at it, knowing just how deeply he would be penetrating her. When she looked back up at Sesshoumaru's heated expression, all she saw staring back at her was the erotically dangerous gaze of his inner-beast.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hips back to align the head of his cock with Kagome's slick folds, and with masterful maneuvering it easily found the welcoming hole of her vagina. As Kagome sucked in a quick breath in the anticipation of discomfort, Sesshoumaru thrusted home in one fluid motion. A soft cry hitched in Kagome's throat as she willed her body to relax around the large intrusion, knowing that was the only way to move past the aching pain of being stretched so extremely and suddenly. She felt the tip pressing against the barrier of her womb; Sesshoumaru certainly did as well. Thankfully his inner-beast was also aware that Kagome's pregnant body needed to be handled with some degree of care and consideration.

When Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his hips away from Kagome's body, dragging the entirety of his member through her sensitive tunnel, she let out a loud gasp as her body jolted from the stinging ache it caused. Tears welled in her bright blue eyes, but Kagome batted them away and regained her resolve. It always started this way, but by the end she was left begging for more. Sesshoumaru's large hands remained at the narrow of Kagome's waist, which was now considerably less narrow than usual due to her pregnancy, to keep her still as he plunged back into her moist sheath. Her loud moan filled the spacious office, echoing out into the hallway and telling Sesshoumaru that there was no need for hesitancy anymore. Her entire body quivered around him, twitching and shuddering as she tried to breathe through the pain of adjusting to his enormous size. The sweet sensation of being completely encompassed inside of Kagome was exquisite, fueling Sesshoumaru with the need to thrust home hard and fast so the feeling would only get more and more intense.

"Koishii," He growled lowly as a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out was quickly established, rocking Kagome's soft and curvaceous body with each motion of his hips. This gruff voice wasn't that of Sesshoumaru, but of his inner-beast. It made the butterflies in Kagome's stomach flurry in exhilaration, and she knew exactly what to do to appease its mighty sexual appetite. "Mine." It commanded in time with a powerful thrust, forcing a surprised cry from Kagome's clamped mouth. She threw her head back as her voice called out desperately.

"I'm yours! AH~!" Hearing her submission only spurred Sesshoumaru's thrusts to quicken to a fast-paced pounding into his petite mate. His terrifying eyes watched the mouth-watering sight of her full breasts bouncing in time with the impact of their bodies, punctuated by the sound of slapping skin and muscle.

"All mine!" He shouted affirmatively, daring anyone to challenge that assertion. The force of his rapid thrusting jostled the desk, causing the monitor to teeter before finally crashing onto the floor. The papers that had once been so neatly arranged were now crumpled beneath Kagome or astray on the floor. Neither of them paid any mind. Sesshoumaru gripped the edge of the desk with both of his hands on either side of her head, leaning over Kagome and dwarfing her smaller body in his shadow as he continued to roughly pound into her. She moaned hotly with each of his thrusts, holding onto the firm appendages planted on either side of her head to keep her body in place. Their new position forced Kagome to double over since her legs were still trapped on his shoulders, and it made breathing somewhat difficult. But she trusted that Sesshoumaru and his inner-beast knew the limitations of her pregnant body well enough to not do any damage or cause unnecessary pain.

Louder and higher Kagome's voice climbed, pushing Sesshoumaru into a deeper state of lustful intoxication. Unable to resist his body's natural response, Sesshoumaru began to grunt with an animalistic growl that came from deep inside his throat. The base of his cock began to swell into a slightly protruding knot, almost doubling the girth that Kagome had finally adjusted to. This only occurred every once in a while, as it indicated that Sesshoumaru's inner-beast was in the throes of ultimate pleasure and that it wouldn't withhold any potency of the first climax that night. The rounded base easily slipped into Kagome's tight entrance, shocking and surprising her before sending new jolts of pleasure through her entire body. The force of her muscles squeezing around him was almost excruciating, but Sesshoumaru continued to give quick, short thrusts as the oncoming orgasm began to build in the pit of his stomach. The combination of his and Kagome's voices made for a beautiful soundtrack to their intense fucking. He would be happy to live the rest of his life hearing only that sound.

When Sesshoumaru was at the precipice of his climax, it registered in the back of his mind that something didn't feel right. Kagome's scent wasn't as strong as before, and the sound of her voice was strangely muted. The feel of her writhing body against him, of her warmth wrapped around his cock, was less noticeable than it had been moments ago. Upon opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru was met with the horrific revelation that the toxin's effects were beginning to wane. The beautiful vision beneath him had become transparent, and each passing seconded tolled additional losses of Kagome's unparalleled presence. He could still make out the faint outline of her body and vague details, but now she felt like nothing more than a fine mist that'd settled atop his desk. Her distant voice called out his name one last time, leaving a haunting echo in the back of Sesshoumaru's tormented mind. Whimpering sadly, he quickened his thrusts to achieving his orgasm before Kagome could completely disappear. Letting out a garbled sound that was the blend of a sob and a moan, Sesshoumaru craned his neck to capture one last kiss with Kagome. His lips felt only the empty space where her head had once been. Kagome had already faded to nothing when Sesshoumaru finally released his seed in thick spurts over the surface of his desk.

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

 **LEMON ENDS HERE**

 **OoOoOoO~~~OoOoOoO**

Like a ton of bricks, the toxin's nauseating after-effects hit Sesshoumaru without reprieve or mercy. A cold sweat overcame his entire body, followed by an uncontrollable tremor in his hand as his blood pressure bottomed out. There was an extreme dryness in his mouth that left the Tai-Youkai parched for a cool sip of water, but the thought of ingesting anything made his stomach lurch. Sesshoumaru was hunched over the desk and breathing heavily, still coming down from the orgasm, when a dry heave unexpectedly wretched from his weakened body. The pallor of his naturally pale skin had an undertone of a sickly green color, and it took all Sesshoumaru's lingering strength to refrain from vomiting.

"Koishii…" His wavering voice was caught in the back of his throat as Sesshoumaru stared at the disarrayed desk beneath him. Only seconds ago, Kagome had been laying there in all her absolute glory. The emotional turmoil of watching her disappear only made matters worse, sending the powerful Tai-Youkai into a downward spiral of unbridled agony. "Kagome…come back to me." He begged heartbrokenly and his eyes reverted to their usual golden color, only this time they were brimming with unshed tears as regret and shame filled his mind. Sesshoumaru's body felt like pure lead when all his strength finally slipped away, causing his legs to buckle just to keep him standing. "Ka-…Kagome!" He shouted breathlessly, barely able to lift his voice above a whisper. There was no reply. There never would be again.

Needing to release his frustrations, Sesshoumaru gathered his breath and let out an anguished roar that rattled the smaller objects in his office and threatened to alert the guards posted outside the Oukyu. He was known for his stoicism and total self-control, but Sesshoumaru could not tamp down the turbulent emotions raging inside him. The tormented sound turned into sobs, and hot tears tracked down the sides of his emotionally shattered face. As the world spun dizzyingly, Sesshoumaru fell backwards into the desk chair behind him, nearly stumbling to the ground in the process. The Emperor hyperventilated as he struggled to catch his breath, awkwardly fighting to sit up in the chair as he readjusted to life with only one arm. It was then that the reality of his situation finally sank in; the short-lived dream that seemed so real was only a cruel illusion brought on by a neurotoxin. He'd known what would happen before ingesting it, and still the bitter outcome was a shock. Sesshoumaru let his head fall back against the chair's soft cushion and he silently wept for the loss of his pride and last shred of happiness. He felt the immense suffering of his inner-beast and put a hand to his chest in a pathetic attempt to sooth it. Wave after wave of nausea crashed against his senses, and it would be this way for at least another hour. As Sesshoumaru continued to recover from the sickening feelings trapped inside him, he thought back on the events that brought him to be in such a terrible situation.


	32. The Time Before Now

**A/N:** You guys...this was a doozy. Me and my Beta, who is an amazing person and is partially responsible for why this is getting posted so fast, had a hell of a time getting this just right. I'm still not convinced that it's perfect, but it will do. NEXT chapter will be much for fun and move the story along.

Thank you every one who reviewed and motivated me to keep writing. I so appreciate it and hope you keep on sending reviews lol

there was no song for this chapter. my brain is fried lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: The Time Before Now**

When the Great War ended in the year 1517, massive reform and cultural change occurred throughout the small island nation in very little time. The four Taisho returned to their kingdoms to celebrate the victory, each taking with them an abundance of surviving Ningen to be ubiquitously implemented as slave labor. Riding on the intense high of such a resounding conquest, the smug Youkai aristocracy began to treat their new human chattel like they were less than deserving of any decency at all. Ningen lives were dispensable, and the only value to be garnered was from those young and able enough to meet the demands of their cruel masters. With such an abundance of free labor, the Youkai riches compounded and their lifestyle became much more opulent as a result. The oppression of the human race was a lucrative investment, and for years afterwards there was an explosion of hedonistic greed and excess amongst the powerful beings who profited from the illicit acts of enslavement.

The Ningen Kingdom's class system that'd been established centuries ago was dismantled overnight, reducing each of the surviving humans to the same baseline level of existence. None could exert their influence as high-born aristocracy to garner special treatment. Through the destruction and appropriation of Ningen estates, art, texts, and notable accomplishments, their proud heritage was eradicated. Those deemed too old, too defiant, or more trouble than what they were worth were dealt with by way of mass executions and cruel sport. Some Youkai made a game of hunting down the Ningen who'd been released under the false-pretense of freedom – always on the stipulation that they evaded recapture – but such was never achieved. Fighting arenas were erected in a few of the major cultural hubs throughout the Youkai Kingdoms as well, and a new popular pastime formed by betting on the Ningen who were forced to fight one another to the death.

There were tiers of slave labor, and the major determining factor on where a Ningen was allocated largely hinged on their outward appearance and utility. Physically attractive men and women were often chosen to work inside the Youkai's lavish estates as servants, maids, caretakers, and even sexual consorts. They were ornaments to be seen and used at their Youkai master's digression. Those who had useful skills such as cooks, grounds keepers, builders, and tailors were kept in their own slave barracks away from the main houses; seen far less frequently than the house slaves. Sadly, the humans who were considered undesirable due to their age, appearance, or affliction were cast outside to work in the fields from dawn to dusk and through all inclement weather. They lived in poorly constructed hovels on the outskirts of the major estates, and with that came some small freedoms that the house slaves couldn't enjoy. Out of sight, out of mind. There were pros and cons to both lots in life for the Ningen, but it was the general agreement that being chosen to work and reside in the main house was much preferred to working as a field slave.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

When the Great War finally ended, Sesshoumaru Tsuyo thought it would feel as if a great burden had finally been lifted from his shoulders. This was not the case. If anything, his mind was only more troubled by the aftermath. Sesshoumaru's reputation had been injured that day on the battlefield when the other Taisho caught the scent of Ningen on him, thereby calling his loyalties into question and casting doubt over his ability as a leader. Even if he was unarguably the most powerful Youkai of his generation, there was still much that Sesshoumaru had yet to prove in the political arena. He was only twenty-one when the war ended, and was untested in dealing with the minutia of running a Kingdom when the entirety of their world was deconstructed in order to integrate slave labor on a scale like never before. The way things had been done for centuries were forever changed now that Ningen had become a disposable resource to the Youkai. Thankfully the advisors devoted to Sesshoumaru offered their sage guidance and helped grease the skids of such a complex transition, though none were more loyal or trusted than his own mother.

The Inu-Koshitsu-Nyotei had extensive experience with running a flourishing Kingdom, and her inventive mind was a valuable resource in determining the best mode of action when dealing with the influx of Ningen. She graciously trained Sesshoumaru to consider possibilities and devise solutions in a more nuanced way than how Touga had taught him. When it came to military tactics and fighting abilities, Sesshoumaru more than lived up to his father's reputation. He would do the same in following his mother's model when dealing with measures of diplomacy and the internal affairs of the Western Kingdom. Now that the war had been won, the young Taisho could resume the necessary lessons that all great leaders had to study in order to successfully rule. It was bittersweet that Touga was not there to impart his wisdom and first-hand knowledge to Sesshoumaru. But there were more than enough historical texts written in his hand for the son to still learn from his father.

A decade was spent teaching Sesshoumaru how to be an exceptional Taisho, and by the age of thirty-one he proved to be as capable at it as the other three lords who were centuries older than him. The Western Kingdom was seen as the pinnacle of proper Youkai society, partly because it was the territory with the greatest available resources due to the varied terrain. There were mountain ranges rife with minerals and precious stones, vast forests with an abundance of wildlife and plantation, and acres of fertile land used for farming. The Western Kingdom was home to a majority of the country's aristocracy, as the sprawling villages outside the palace walls accommodated for larger estates and weren't riddled with crime like some of the other Kingdoms. Sesshoumaru considered the safety and wellbeing of his people to be the highest priority, and quickly became infamous for his merciless punishment methods against those who would disrupt that sense of peace and security.

His subjects worshiped the ground he walked on, paying homage and celebrated his name at every opportunity. There were endless tournaments and formal gatherings held in Sesshoumaru's name that he was obliged to attend, harkening back to the nostalgic pre-war era of his youth: Only now there wasn't the enjoyable company of Inuyasha and Kagome to keep him invested in the events. Females figuratively threw themselves at him in the hopes of catching his eye, though very few managed to hold his attention for longer than a week or two. It was a life of endless accolades and frivolous revelries that quickly turned stale when the monotony of it all became too much for the young Taisho to withstand. Now that the country was at peace and had found its stride again, and Sesshoumaru had progressed enough in his studies to no longer need constant schooling, there was nothing to distract him from the horrendous thoughts festering in his mind.

Kagome was gone from this world. Without a body to identify, there was nothing that his inherited life-giving sword could do to bring her back. Left with an inner-beast that was left hopelessly pining, Sesshoumaru became disillusioned with his very existence and disenchanted by the world around him. It wasn't difficult to maintain a cold façade of indifference for the public to see, as he'd experienced enough in his life to dissuade him from making deep emotional connections altogether. Sesshoumaru went to great lengths to numb his feelings, almost to a point of the near annihilation of them. Very little, besides fighting and dolling out murderous punishments, ever gave the stoic Inu-Taisho a glimmer of enjoyment. Ironically enough, it was that intensity about him that his citizens adored. If it was a ruthless and deadly leader they wanted, then Sesshoumaru would give it to them. The only ones who didn't prefer him that way were his mother, Takumi Kira, and Yumi Shoichi, of whom happened to be the only Youkai that Sesshoumaru ever showed any amount of affection towards.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The swaths of land that had once been ruled by the Ningen Kingdom were forfeited to the neutral territories or divided amongst the prevailing Youkai Taisho, expanding their dominion to every corner of the country. Naraku Itou wasted little time in acquiring the former Ningen palace, which fell inside the new boundaries of his kingdom, and refurbished it into a second palatial estate for his own smug enjoyment. In the year 1520, a decade into his rule as the Kumo-No-Taisho of the Eastern Kingdom, Naraku took the beautiful Tsuki-Youkai known as Kaguya as his mate. They were matched in looks and ruthlessness, and under their rule the Eastern Kingdom became known as a hellish death sentence amongst the Ningen. His lands were the most hostile, the Youkai that lived there were the cruelest, and there was no chance of escape from it. Being sent there was used as punishment for the slaves deemed too unruly by the other Youkai lords, and it served as a terrifying deterrent to the other Ningen who might have thoughts of rebellion. Kaguya bore their first child in 1538, a sickly girl named Kanna whose odd nature caused quite the stir in the upper-echelon of Youkai society. Despite having been born from two very powerful beings, Kanna possessed no Yoki. Her withdrawn and creepy behavior unsettled others, as did her imperceptible nature. She eventually began to display strong abilities with manipulating mirrors and voids, but it was noticed that Kanna's physical maturation plateaued around the age of ten. She had a pretty, doll-like appearance, and was seemingly just as mindless as one too. Naraku chose to preserve his reputation by keeping his firstborn hidden away from the public eye, though he wasn't above using her abilities for his own gain. His second born would prove to be a much more useful pawn.

The Northern Kingdom was still being ruled by the aging Uma-No-Taisho Ryo Shoichi and his mate Yuina, the Uma-No-Nyotei, when the Great War came to an end. He was approaching the age of six-hundred, while she was only three centuries old, and was considered the most powerful leader in the country. The Northern army had the greatest numbers and contributed the most in battle, and his masterful command on the battlefield was well known. Though unofficial, the other three Taisho revered him as their superior, but Ryo and Naraku were tied more closely than the others could have perceived. Before the end of the Great War, Yuina had already birthed and reared a pair of colts who they named Yuu and Yasu. The twins turned a century old in the year 1520, and in the following year their mother announced that there would be another heir to the Northern Kingdom. Sadly, Ryo passed before his first and only daughter, a filly named Yumi, could be born; he was followed shortly by the mysterious death of his son Yasu.

In a time of post-war peace and tranquility, such a strange upset was cause for sensational scandal and speculation. Yasu's death was blamed on a disgruntled Ningen slave, who had no agency to even defend themselves, and Yuu naturally assumed his father's mantle as the Uma-No-Taisho of the Northern Kingdom. It wasn't long before he declared himself the Uma-No-Tennou of the entire country in the year 1547, at the wizened age of one-hundred and twenty-seven. There were some who challenged the validity of such a young Youkai taking on that level of authority, but their critical voices were silenced with favors or force. Acting in the best interest of his and Ryo's long-made plans, Naraku served as Yuu's closest adviser. Yumi turned twenty-five that year and was considered the most desirable female in all four Kingdoms. She wasn't conventionally attractive, but in a certain light there was a uniqueness to her appearance that some considered beautiful. However, it was her name that enticed eager bachelors the most. Yumi disappointed many when she pointedly showed no interest in the aspect of being tied down. Instead, she dedicated herself to the art of fighting and earned the title of General in her brother's massive army.

Hageshi Kira, the Neko-No-Taisho of the Southern Kingdom and his pretty mate Mio Kira, the Neko-No-Nyotei, continued to rule their territory peacefully. Their mindset was very much neutral in terms of alliances and showing preferential treatment to certain Kingdoms; mostly due to the fact that they relied on the three other territories to maintain their riches. The Southern Kingdom was considered one of the most idyllic lands in the country, and the way of life there was very relaxed. Many popular entertainers and artists came from the Southern Kingdom, making it a hub of culture and excitement. Some of the other Taisho thought that the southernmost territory was little more than a den of iniquity, a haven of debauchery and frivolity, but the kingdom possessed one thing that was highly coveted and valuable. Hageshi's second-in-command, the young General Iwao Kin, turned their small army into a deadly force of highly-trained special operatives who were often hired in secret to carry out assassinations. For the highest bidder, anyone could be killed with the utmost discretion _._ Mio Kira was less than a century old when she first mated Hageshi. But after being together for two hundred years, she had only produced a single offspring for the Taisho. Though Mio had been impregnated on several occasions, none of the pregnancies after their firstborn made it to full term. The one and only heir to the Southern Kingdom was a male named Takumi, born around the same time as Sesshoumaru Tsuyo, and their similarity in age allowed them to easily build a strong friendship. Takumi's free-spirited personality counteracted Sesshoumaru's rigid nature, and in turn Sesshoumaru grounded the flighty Neko-Youkai to reality. The two were also very close to Yumi Shoichi of the Northern Kingdom, made easy by the fact that neither made attempts to woo her into mating with them.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

After Yuu Shoichi claimed the title of Emperor of all Japan in 1547, which went uncontested by the fifty-one-year-old Sesshoumaru who'd already decided that a short reprieve from court was overdue. He knew that the running of his Kingdom could be trusted to Kimi in his absence, and that he would spend his time in quiet seclusion for the foreseeable future. Sesshoumaru was eager to be away from the banality and pretentiousness that came with palace life. With a convenient excuse of hunting unruly lower-class Youkai running rampant in the wilds of his Kingdom, Sesshoumaru took off on the back of his tamed dragon Ah-Un for the impromptu solo-excursion, leaving without so much as a goodbye to Kimi. There was truth to the reasons for his sudden departure though. Without Ningen, specifically the Taijiya exterminating beastly Youkai that wreaked havoc throughout the lands, the countryside was crawling with an overpopulation of them. The outlying farms and rural villages of the Youkai kingdoms were being terrorized, with the mysterious exception of the Eastern territories, and the Neutral Lands were still as treacherous as before. The other Taisho preferred to send out small units of their army to deal with the nuisance, but Sesshoumaru saw it as the perfect opportunity to train and get stronger on his own.

As Sesshoumaru traveled across the countryside, slaying any and all Youkai that dared pose a challenge or threat to him, he developed his skills and honed new abilities. Mokomoko-sama grew in size and density as well, proving to all who laid eyes on the Inu-Taisho that he was a formidable enemy. The useful parts and meat of the Youkai that he killed were always freely given to those who most needed it, namely the struggling Youkai farmers and miners who were the backbone of the Western Kingdom. Despite his best efforts to appear elusive and uncaring, it was obvious that Sesshoumaru had great concern for even the most geographically-removed citizens of his land. He returned to the Palace every six months or so to reassert his claim as the Inu-No-Taisho, and to stay privy of the current events at court, but Sesshoumaru's restless spirit prevented him from staying put for longer than a few months at a time before the desire to leave became too strong to ignore.

Just before the turn of the century, in the year 1593, Sesshoumaru ran into someone he both hoped and dreaded seeing again. As the ninety-seven-year-old Inu-Youkai was making his way through the Neutral Lands near the border of the old Ningen Kingdom, he caught Inuyasha's familiar scent. There were rumors about the Inu-Hanyou that'd filtered in and out of courtly conversations throughout the decades, but Sesshoumaru made a point of never acknowledging them or getting caught seeking information on his younger brother. It was a well-known fact that Inuyasha had been banished from the Western Kingdom almost a century ago, but that didn't stop word of his growing strength from traveling all the way back to the palace. He still possessed the legendary sword Tessaiga, a bitter fact that Sesshoumaru continued to harbor a grudge over. He'd inherited the impractical Tenseiga, a sword made pointless in battle and was rarely ever unsheathed. The fact that such a powerful heirloom from Touga had been passed onto the second-born son, a Hanyou no less, was difficult for Sesshoumaru to understand.

When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha faced each other for the first time in almost a century, standing roughly two hundred feet apart in a vast field of grass, there were no words; only the sound of wind rushing across the landscape filled the silence between them. They both contemplated what the best course of action was or what they wanted to say to each other, and for a moment it seemed as if they'd simply go their separate ways. But there'd been an inexplicable shift in Inuyasha's aura that spurred him to drudge up Kagome's cruel death and curse Sesshoumaru for his culpability in it. That was enough to set off a deadly sparring match between the two half-brothers, and finally Sesshoumaru witnessed the evidence of Inuyasha's mighty abilities once he reverted to his mindless Youkai state. Sesshoumaru similarly transformed into his towering bestial form, but the diminutive younger brother kept him on his toes as their attacks tore up the countryside. The fight ended with Inuyasha poisoned by Sesshoumaru's venom and Sesshoumaru's left arm lopped off just below the shoulder; it was a draw. Both siblings wisely retreated, licking their wounds and vowing certain death at the next altercation.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The years continued to roll on, harkening the inevitable changes that came as time moved forward. The world was growing smaller as foreign outsiders came to Japan's shores, bringing with them trading opportunities and new influences to the small coastal country. However, in the year 1630, Yuu Shoichi chose to close Japan's borders to all foreigners. This edict went uncontested since life on the small chain of islands was prosperous and comfortable for the ruling class. Alliances between the four kingdoms had been slowly established over the decades, with the Western and Southern territories siding with one another more often than naught. The Northern and Eastern Kingdoms retained their steadfast alliance as well. But such a major rift in the country could prove disastrous in the future, and had to be addressed by the self-appointed ruler of the country.

The Summit was first established in the early 1700s by Yuu Shoichi, of which Sesshoumaru was a leading member, to offer an official space for deliberations regarding the highly secluded nation. It was held at the newly constructed Imperial Palace located in the central region of Japan. Only the highest ranking and revered Youkai throughout the four kingdoms were invited to join, making up a council of twenty individuals to offer their opinions and suggestions to Yuu Shoichi. Having a centralized government made dealing with foreign invaders much easier and effective. Though everyone looked to the Tennou-sama as their ruling emperor, the four Youkai territories were maintained and governed by their respective Taisho; Yumi Shoichi took on the role of leading the Northern territory in her older brother's stead.

To maintain and expand their esteem, noble families began branching into other Kingdoms' mating pools to find eligible partners. Furthering bloodlines was the only way to ensure the longevity of one's proud house and the ancient Youkai traditions. But it was discovered that less females were experiencing their heat or carrying pregnancies to full term, and the males' potency was weakening. Over the decades and centuries, it became increasingly rarer to find females who were able to birth more than one child before succumbing to the physical ravages of age. With the certainty of offspring being threatened, fewer Youkai chose to claim a mate until their first child had already been born and survived at least a year. This hurt the Youkai way of life, which was deeply entrenched in the process of finding and taking a mate. With fewer newborns being announced each decade, the Youkai population turned stagnant. All the while the Ningen only multiplied their numbers. Female Youkai were often jealous of their human counterpart's ability to have multiple successful pregnancies, causing even more animosity to arise between the races. Harsher restrictions on the enslaved Ningen were enforced to counteract their indomitable spirit and ability to thrive in even the most hostile conditions.

In the face of such a dire risk to their population and continued existence, it was decreed that any non-heterosexual acts by Youkai were outlawed. If found guilty of engaging in sexual acts with a member of the same sex, severe punishment was guaranteed. While the numbers of gay and lesbian Youkai were a minority in their population, a veritable witch hunt was initiated with the intent of weeding out those who weren't contributing to the growth of their kind. The once sexually liberated and hedonistic race was turned into a rigid group of repressed and paranoid individuals. Females who exhibited an inappropriate lack of interest in childbearing were often forced into copulating with their male counterparts who showed a similar disinterest. Their attraction or compatibility with one another wasn't given any consideration, often leading to the miscarriage of any pregnancy that perchance occurred between them. Without an emotional connection between the mother and father during the moment of conception, the small potential lifeforce created in that moment was left to struggle and fight just to remain viable. The Youkai were so blinded by their determination to increase the population to realize that their extreme measures were having a direct adverse reaction as a consequence.

On the other extreme, Ningen were expressly encouraged to take lovers who were only of the same sex as them. It was designed to be a non-violent birth control method, though it meant the tearing apart of established marriages among the helpless slave. The men and women were segregated from one another and their interactions were heavily policed as a way to slow their pregnancy rate, but many Youkai found this to be needlessly time consuming. Some households went so far as to sterilize a certain portion of their slaves as an end-all-be-all anti-pregnancy measure. Men were forced to become eunuchs against their will, and women suffered the pain of enforced abortions as soon as a pregnancy was detected in them. Hanyou were still persecuted for their mere existence, and most were killed before their second breath could even be drawn. Humans who found themselves pregnant with the mixed-blood offspring of a Youkai were forced to give up their babies if it hadn't already been aborted, not to insinuate that the mothers ever put up a fight in defense their Hanyou newborn. It didn't matter that Ningen were now the lowest class of society; they still saw themselves as superior to those with mixed-parentage. Hanyou would always be considered abhorrent abominations who were undeserving of a chance at life. They were a stain on the great name of Youkai families and a death sentence for any female Ningen who birthed them. The following centuries marked a staggering death toll for Ningen and Hanyou alike.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Sesshoumaru recovered from his debilitating injury inflicted by Inuyasha at the Western Palace. The open wound healed as an unsightly stump in just two weeks, but it would be a thousand years before it regenerated into a fully articulated limb again. Forced to learn how to operate with only his right arm, Sesshoumaru dedicated himself to being just as capable as when he had use of both limbs. He trained his body to fight, eat, dress, and do everything else one-handedly; he refused to become reliant on others to help with even the most difficult of tasks that normally required two hands. There was a risk of his reputation as a fearsome warrior and commanding leader being damaged, but the Inu-No-Taisho was determined to live up to his name as 'The Killing Perfection'. He issued an open challenge for any Youkai in his Kingdom to engage him in single-combat; the first to best him would be rewarded with great riches, an impressive title, and a coveted place in his selective court. It was at this time that a mysterious Youkai apothecary came to the Taisho with an offer of indulgent comfort in the form of a potent neurotoxin. He was secretly rewarded soon after with a position amongst the medical staff at the Western Palace.

Strong Youkai from every walk of life in the Western Kingdom answered the challenge, and Sesshoumaru cut them down each time. Only one Youkai out of a hundred managed to prove his competency as a fierce warrior, and that was by staying on his feet and actually landing a few solid impacts to the Taisho's body. Kouga Uyeda was heir to the leader of a pack of Okami-Youkai that preferred to reside in the mountainous range not far from the Palace. He was young, not even out of his teenaged years or having earned his tail as a Tai-Youkai yet, but his mastery of hand-to-hand combat and raw strength made him an impressive standout. This earned Kouga the unexpected prize of being assigned as the personal bodyguard for Kimi Tsuyo, which he graciously accepted and fulfilled the duty with honor. The status of the Okami-Youkai was instantly elevated, and finally their proud house was held with esteem amongst the rest of the Western Kingdom. Kouga Uyeda eventually went on to become Captain of the Konoe Shidan, Imperial Guard for the Emperor of Japan.

Still bitter that he'd been so critically wounded by the Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru went to Totosai requesting a new blade be forged that could defeat it. The stubborn hermit refused him, deceitfully stating that such a creation was beyond his abilities now and that his young Kitsune-Youkai apprentice was not yet capable of it. Unaccustomed to being denied, Sesshoumaru took his frustrations out on the elderly Youkai. Totosai and Shippou were banished, forced to reside on the inhospitable minor volcano that was located on the outskirts of Sesshoumaru's Kingdom. With no one else to turn to, the one-armed Inu-Youkai sought out the disgraced blacksmith Kaijinbo, whom had once been an apprentice to Totosai. From their shared resentment towards the people in their lives, the terrible sword Tokijin was eventually forged. Imbued with Sesshoumaru's hatred for his half-brother, the evil blade also harbored a deadly design against the Hanyou. All that was needed was an opportunity to test its effectiveness against him and the Tessaiga.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

After Japan's borders were reopened in 1853 to allow foreign trade with the western world, which began very tentatively due to the sordid past between the two parties, there was another explosion of social reform throughout the small island country. There was a short period of awkward friction between the Youkai of Japan and Demons of North America, but reason and convenience eventually overruled their longstanding prejudices. Some Youkai chose to leave their home country's domain in search of adventure and success, and the foreign presence along Japan's port-towns gradually became less worrisome for the merchants and fishermen who worked and lived there.

In the early 1800s, Sesshoumaru spent a few years abroad in order to expand his understanding of the larger world outside Japan's borders. He was on a fruitless search for the next biggest challenge, pushing the bounds of his physical endurance and increasing his overabundance of Yoki energy in the pursuit of greatness. He was well received in America and served as an official dignitary on behalf of Yuu Shoichi, which allowed him the opportunity for a private audience with the President of the United States himself. What unsettled Sesshoumaru the most upon meeting John Quincy Adams was discovering that he was a half-breed, made more outlandish by the fact that he'd been voted into the esteemed office by popular vote. The whole system felt convoluted and unnatural, but the evidence of its effectiveness was confirmed by the incredibly young nation's progress and achievements. As intriguing and exciting as life in Pre-Civil War America was, Sesshoumaru was eager to return home to Japan by the mid-1800s.

Succumbing to the pressure of his mother and the other influential Youkai aristocracy, he finally agreed to settle down. There was an extravagant homecoming celebration hosted at the Western Palace to mark the Tai-Youkai's awaited return. During the festivities, Sesshoumaru was approached by many prominent families all suggesting that he consider their eligible daughters as a suitable wife and future mate. With so many enticing options available to him, Sesshoumaru spent the following decades simply enjoying a bachelor's lifestyle. While his inner-beast would not let go of its affinity for the dead Ningen that was thought to be lost to them, he still had sexual desires that needed to be met. It wasn't long before the Inu-Youkai earned a new reputation for being a dominating lover with an insatiable sexual appetite. With so much experience in the art of love making, Sesshoumaru's interests and skills often caused his conquests to come running back for more, and long after he'd already grown bored of them. The only female who actually appealed to more than just his sexual tastes had been Kagura Itou, a powerful Uindo-Youkai who was the second daughter to Naraku and Kaguya and heir to the Eastern Kingdom.

Kagura was only a century-or-so old when they first met in 1874, but she spoke with a bitter wisdom that eluded to her having experienced a great deal in such a relatively short lifespan. She had the striking good looks of her mother and the cunning brains of her father, but Kagura's aloof and almost arrogant nature was all her own. She kept everyone at arm's length and held herself to a higher standard than the general populace, making it impossible to read her restrained emotions or know her true thoughts. Such an abrasive defense mechanism came from being raised by narcissists who demanded perfection from their prized offspring, while never offering even an ounce of affection or instilling a sense of morality in her. Any sense of decency that remained in Kagura's heart was due to her innate desire for freedom, though that aspect of her was rarely ever expressed.

Kagura boldly refused to vie for Sesshoumaru's attention, which was a popular challenge among the other females who were also seeking his hand at the time. When she insisted that he pursue her instead, it was the kind of intriguing and coy behavior that made Sesshoumaru finally consent to marriage. They were wed the following year, when Sesshoumaru had just turned three hundred seventy-nine and she was one hundred twenty-six, in a summer ceremony at the Western Palace. Since it was only a marriage ceremony and not a mating, there was less pomp and glamour associated with the event. The day that Sesshoumaru and Kagura finally took each other as a mate would be cause for raucous celebration. Until then, the two would be hard at work trying to get pregnant. Affection and intimacy would hopefully develop later on in their relationship, but it wasn't guaranteed or even necessary.

There was very little in common between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, and they didn't show much personal interest in one another, but their union made superficial sense and cemented a new alliance between the Western and Eastern Kingdoms that hadn't been yet established. Kagura respected Sesshoumaru and admired his strength and achievements, but she didn't possess the same desire as other Youkai females to be a wife and mother. If it wasn't for the frightening pressure from her parents, the Uindo-Youkai wouldn't have even approached Sesshoumaru. Such an incriminating truth was kept a secret though, and one that she protected at all costs. To not have the innate calling to bear children or take a mate was considered abnormal and depraved, as if a woman's life was wasted if she didn't fulfill that obligation. There were many cautionary tales that told the humiliating downfall of other females who had such unnatural inclinations, and Kagura refused to be ridiculed in such a way. She hid this selfish nature of hers behind convincingly amorous behavior towards Sesshoumaru and served the title of Uindo-No-Nyotei of the Western Kingdom with poise. It worked and earned the common citizens' respect on her own merit. Even when it was discovered that the two were plagued by the same unforeseeable difficulties in producing offspring as many other Youkai had experienced, the Western Kingdom felt nothing but sympathy for Kagura and Sesshoumaru. The entire country waited on baited breaths for the day that she would finally birth an heir apparent for the Taisho of the Western Kingdom.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

The turn of the twentieth century saw the birth of radical socio-political reformation and international wars on such a scale that no one had ever seen before. Due to growing pressure from foreign and domestic proponents for the abolishment of slavery in an increasingly modern world, Japan finally released its hold on the antiquated system in the year 1901. Ningen rights were reestablished as they fought to gain equal ground in the world, compensation was made to the Youkai masters who suffered a monetary loss, and it seemed as if the small Asian nation had finally let go of the antiquated and inhumane practice. There were some Youkai who refused to sacrifice their comfortable and ill-achieved lifestyle, especially when it appeared to be nothing more than a tactic to appease foreign allies. Those voices of dissent mainly came from the older generation that was too stuck in their ways to change.

Sesshoumaru sided with the advocates who supported Ningen liberation, though his reasons weren't exactly magnanimous. It quickly became apparent that the two races would have to work together in the coming international war, duly named World War I, which would inevitably pull Japan into the fray. Though the Japanese navy was renowned for its competency in maritime war, never before had it been involved in such a globally tangled conflict. If Ningen could be incentivized to enlist in the military, or drafted if they put up too much resistance, the size of their army and navy would triple. There was much to be gained in the war, such as taking over the German-occupied territories that could prove advantageous for Japan if they were in control of them. It was thanks to Sesshoumaru's convincing proposition at the Summit of 1910, where he argued for the immediate integration of Ningen into the military, that Japan emerged as both a major threat and ally by the end of World War I.

These progressive ideas weren't well received by all of the Privy Council members, least of all Yuu Shoichi. The Emperor of Japan was not proving to be the apt leader that Japan needed at such a turbulent time. Though he'd been long-mated to a lovely Kochou-Youkai named Chidori, they had yet to produce an heir to succeed the aging Emperor. At nearly seven hundred years old, Yuu was approaching the stage in a Tai-Youkai's life that most considered 'past their prime'. While Yuu was in excellent physical shape and could still hold his own against any upstart Youkai, his mental faculties had begun deteriorating nearly two centuries ago. The Privy Council members took notice of the apparent and galling lack of interest that their self-anointed Emperor had in regard to actually governing their country. He clung to outmoded schools of thought, abused his power, and garnered no respect or affection from the citizens of Japan. It was Yuu's chosen Prime Minister, Naraku Itou, who finally took hold of the reigns and offered effective guidance for the Privy Council. In fact, it was his vocal support of Sesshoumaru's approach that swayed the Uma-Tennou-sama into finally agreeing to the inclusion of Ningen in the military.

With the advent of mechanical artillery such as guns, tanks, airplanes, and all the like, Youkai were no longer required to use their traditional means of combat in order to win wars and expand their influence. It became a numbers game of who had the most men on the front lines, the most ships, and the most artillery. Ammunition factories were built in order for a consistent flow to be available to the soldiers fighting, and it was the freed Ningen who took those low-paying jobs in order to make ends meet. Bullets proved relatively ineffective against the Youkai's impenetrable body and hyper-healing ability, which gave them a false sense of security in the face of such potential destruction. As the conveniences of a modern world became more easily attainable and widespread, their dependency and utilization of Yoki energy weened. Inner-beasts no longer had sway over their minds and emotions, and very slowly their presence began to recede into dormant states of near nothingness. The mystery and ancient traditions that Youkai once held so dear were left in the past, further removing them from what once made their race so magnificent and ethereal.

By the time World War II became a reality in the year 1941, Yuu Shoichi was considered by all accounts as a dictator. His descent into madness and cruelty had escalated in the late 1930s, culminating to a brash and ill-advised decision to send aircrafts laden with explosives to the unsuspecting Pearl Harbor in Hawaii.

This short-sighted battle strategy came as a complete shock to a few members of the Privy Council, as well as the rest of the country. There were some who still shared Yuu's xenophobic sentiments, and enough of them formed a majority that always overruled the minority of dissenting government officials, who steadfastly advised that they make peace with their much stronger opponents. Horrible atrocities against prisoners of war occurred, both within and outside Japan, which marked the further degradation of the general Youkai mentality. As the world slipped into utter chaos, Sesshoumaru made the executive decision that a change in leadership needed to occur if Japan wanted to emerge from the hellacious war with some semblance of decency. Those who supported his declaration of rebellion rallied behind him, but it was already too late. The year was 1944.

The final war tactic that Yuu Shoichi managed to command was the utilization of kamikaze pilots; brave Ningen air force members who sacrificed their lives with absolute faith in their mission. When Sesshoumaru and his band of allies gathered at the Imperial Palace to usurp the Emperor, they were shocked to discover him in a state of unhinged mania. He was seated on the prestigious throne, naked and covered in blood and self-inflicted scratches. The maniacal laughter that filled the empty hall, which had once commanded so much respect and grandeur, permanently imprinted itself in Sesshoumaru's mind that day. Yuu's mate, Chidori, had been slain the night before while she slept peacefully in bed. Her blood had stained the walls and floors in trails that followed his movement through the palace. The staff had fled upon discovering the Nyotei's body that morning, leaving the royal estate unattended and unprotected out of fear for their own lives and a total lack of loyalty to the Tennou-sama.

While everyone else had been frozen by shock and fear, Sesshoumaru was the only one willing to do what needed to be done. He executed Yuu Shoichi on the spot, having lost all respect that was due to the disgraced Emperor, and demanded that every conspirator who supported his mad schemes to be brought forth so that necessary trials could be held. Many highly esteemed Youkai from across Japan were hastily captured and transported against their will to the centrally located Imperial Palace. They faced a jury of five appointed interrogators who were to determine their culpability and deem an appropriate punishment for such heinous crimes. Naraku Itou made sure that he was among the five chosen to perform the interrogations. As one after another was found guilty of unforgivable war crimes, Sesshoumaru handed out the only acceptable punishment in the form of swift executions. It brought him no pleasure to end such proud Youkai lineages, but this new world would not welcome to those who still lived in the past. Not surprisingly, when it came time for Yumi Shoichi to be questioned about her involvement with Yuu's dastardly actions, Sesshoumaru risked his own life to defend hers. She had no control over the family that she'd been born into, and there was clearly no love lost for her brother. Yumi had defected before the start of World War II, choosing instead to pledge her loyalty to someone that she believed would lead with honor and fairness – Sesshoumaru Tsuyo.

Thus began the mad scramble to make sense of the anarchy left in Yuu Shoichi's wake. Hageshi Kira, the Neko-No-Taisho of the Eastern Kingdom, took on the interim tenure of Emperor in order to offer some semblance of stability and control. Unfortunately, he proved to be less than suitable when it came to ruling as well. By May of 1945, the war in Europe had concluded when Germany finally surrendered. Japan had already been subject to previous firebomb campaigns that saw the devastation of many smaller cities throughout the chain of islands. The Allied forces issued a call for Japan's unconditional surrender in July of that year, with the alternative being a promise of prompt and utter destruction. Sesshoumaru didn't want to test the patience and generosity of the Allied Forces and was willing to sacrifice Japan's pride if it meant avoiding further mass casualties. This time, there were less who voiced their support of him. Hageshi officially declined the terms of Japan's surrender in the final week of July. Warnings for what was to come arrived in the form of leaflets that were dispersed by plane all across the country, listing which cities would be targeted next for future bombings. The hubris that Hageshi and many other Youkai shared was still proving to be their ultimate downfall.

On August 6, 1945, the first of two devastating nuclear bombs was dropped on Hiroshima. The second was dropped three days later on the unsuspecting city of Nagasaki. The level of desolation that immediately followed was unprecedented, and it left a permanent impact on the collective Japanese psyche as a result. In addition to the countless lives that were lost, either immediately or later on due to the aftereffects, many of the country's most historic landmarks were decimated. The Imperial Palace was turned to rubble, cities and towns were reduced to ash, and thousands of civilians were displaced. The radiation that plagued the surrounding areas of the targeted cities had even longer-lasting damage to the physical and mental health of Ningen, Hanyou, and Youkai alike. No one who was touched by the unseen poison was immune to it. Radiation poisoning became a major cause for subsequent health issues, ranging anywhere from skin irritation to fatal birth defects. The percentage of Youkai who proved unable to produce offspring skyrocketed in the years to follow the bombings, which only added to their sad plight.

With their spirit effectively crushed by the Allied Force's final war-ending measure, Japan announced its surrender on August 15th of 1945. The humiliated and shamed Hageshi Kira kept his role as interim Tennou-sama as he tried to lead the country out of the wreckage left by World War II. So much had been lost and sacrificed in vain, including the death of his beloved mate, Mio. The emotional toll ultimately caused Hageshi to commit suicide five years later. A Summit was held in 1950 to determine who should be the next Emperor, and it was almost unanimously agreed that Sesshoumaru Tsuyo deserved that right. He had shown great wisdom and forethought through the two wars of the twentieth century, gone above and beyond the call of duty to save as many lives as possible, and earned the respect and reverence that was due for whomever sat on the throne. There were some who contested that Naraku Itou was more deserved of the title, but this time they were the ones being outnumbered and overruled. At the age of four hundred thirty-three, Sesshoumaru was sworn into the position of Tennou-sama in 1950. With the permission granted by the newly appointed Emperor, Naraku Itou retained his position as Prime Minister.

A year later, Sesshoumaru Tsuyo signed the peace treaty of San Francisco that joined the Japanese and Allied Forces together. A new era of technological, social, and political advancements was slowly ushered into the war-torn country. As the citizens tried to recover and heal from the damaging ramifications and move on with their lives, Sesshoumaru followed through with new laws that made it easier for his non-Youkai denizens to achieve what was previously restricted from them. It was a step in the right direction, though there were some Youkai members of government who drew opposition to the changes. There was a new world order taking over Japan, and in less than half a century the country was reinvented into a shining beacon of technological domination; which it eventually became globally famous for. While there was still much more ground to cover in terms of equal rights among the Youkai, Ningen, and Hanyou citizens, the immense progress made in such a short amount of time was staggering and awe-inspiring. Sesshoumaru and Kagura took up residence in the newly constructed Imperial Palace, from where he ruled as a benevolent – albeit allusive – Emperor who was adored and celebrated as the savior of all Japan.


	33. An Ordinary World

**A/N:** YOU GAIS! OMG I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story. I had surgery right after the last chapter and I've been recovering and dealing with work and I feel very bad lol many apologies. But I'm so glad to have this chapter done because now we are revving up for some real fun stuff with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and pals! I'm already working on the next chapter and I hope to have it uploaded in 2 weeks or earlier. Fingers crossed! Me and my Beta are super excited for what is to come so soon!

The song that inspired this chapter is 'An Ordinary World' by Joy Williams. So sad and beautiful!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

 **Chapter Thirty-two: An Ordinary World**

A stern member of the Konoe Shidan was posted outside the door of Totosai's reserved suite, preventing Kagome from aimlessly wandering the massive palace as she so wished. The guest quarters were located on the first and second floors of the Oukyu, which would have been just a short walk from the Household Agency building if Kagome had allowed Kouga to carry her in his arms. Her inclination for proper behavior around new acquaintances compelled Kagome to politely decline the overly-friendly offer, but she was beginning to understand that Kouga's flirtatious ways were just a ruse to cover up some insecurity of his. Instead, they rode together in one of the luxury cars that was owned by the Tennou-sama and used for transportation throughout the Kyoko. Traveling via car was still new and exciting for Kagome, but her amazed reaction was less intense as she calmly studied the luxurious interior. Kouga kept her mind otherwise occupied with good-natured and easy conversation. Truthfully, she was still daunted by Sesshoumaru's calloused attitude aimed towards her earlier.

A lush, almost overgrown forest lined the winding paved road, casting a dark shadow over them that was punctured by random breaks of light peeking through the canopy. The trees eventually opened to reveal a large pond that was surrounded by a meadow, and not much further behind it was the extraordinarily regal Imperial Residence Palace, the Oukyu. It was a massive multi-tiered structure built on top of a tall platform comprised of roughly cut stone. Without the sight of skyscrapers and modern architecture looming in the distant background, the Oukyu had a timeless atmosphere that instantly set Kagome at ease as they drove closer to it. The exterior was painted white, but the intricate sloping roofs were covered with contrasting dark grey shingles. An austere atmosphere was prevalent across the entire presentation of the Oukyu, but what wasn't so obvious were the steel reinforcements that'd been built into the structure to offer the utmost protection for those residing there. Kagome instantly surmised that such an exalted palace had to have great historical importance for their country.

The heavy guard presence outside was absent once they were inside the magnificent building, but Kagome could still sense the numerous Youkai staff that moved throughout the premises. Kouga gladly escorted her to the set of rooms that she'd be staying in during the Summit. But much to Kagome's chagrin, the path to Totosai's suite didn't take them through much of the mysterious interior. Except for their staggered footfalls against various hardwood and carpeted flooring, the spacious and minimalistic palace was relatively silent. There was an air of refinement and grandiosity that compelled one to behave reservedly, but Kagome would come to find this wasn't always the case. Her insatiable curiosity was only heightened once they ventured further inside, but Kouga made a quick job of leading her from the secretive front entrance and through some very short hallways before they arrived at the suite designated for Totosai's use. He gave a brief explanation of the inter-connected rooms, then expressly prohibited her from leaving. When Kagome tried to bargain for the freedom to explore, the request was definitively shot down with the reason that she might unintentionally wander into a restricted area. She didn't hide her contempt for the guard that was stationed outside the door either, who only made Kagome feel like a prisoner in a very fancy cell. Kouga didn't have much sympathy, and his apologetic smile only made her feel like a child who needed constant supervision rather than a Totosai's respected guest. Ultimately forced to keep herself entertained until he and Shippou returned from the meeting, Kagome went about studying the suite that she found herself trapped in.

Kagome stood in the small foyer of Totosai's suite in front of the closed shoji door, absentmindedly fidgeting with the Shikon No Tama as she gazed at her new surroundings. Her face was void of expression, save mild curiosity, but the inner-workings of Kagome's mind were tumbling from one concern to the next in such a way that she could barely focus. Thus far, her exposure to modern-century living had only been Sango's small apartment and Totosai's humble abode. Both places were rife with amenities and luxuries that eluded Kagome's archaic understanding, but it hadn't take long for her to grasp the basic utility of most of them. This suite, however, went far and beyond her limited expectations. The flooring was comprised of traditional tatami mats, and a familiar smell of the soft straw surfacing took her back to a happy memory. A nostalgic grin tugged on her lips and Kagome took the first few steps into the main area.

The floorplans amongst all the guest quarters were very similar to one another, with only subtle differences between them in terms of size and decoration preferences. The aesthetic of the Oukyu Palace was a successful amalgamation of traditional and modern design elements. It paid respectful homage to Japan's beautiful history, while also ushering the architectural influences of a modern and international world. All the loadbearing walls throughout the guest suites were built with sturdy material and painted in whatever color or design the visitors preferred; Totosai had opted for a muted teal shade for his rooms. These were the walls that could be ornamented with whatever the guest fancied: scrolls, paintings, photographs, and even sentimental heirlooms such as deadly weapons or extravagant kimonos. The large shoji screen door could slide open and closed to serve as temporary and versatile dividers that were intended to break up the otherwise open floorplan, and to offer privacy for the separate bedrooms in each suite. Each guest lodging had access to a discreet private porch, where a beautiful view of the gardens was kept in constant pristine condition for their relaxation needs.

The first room Kagome entered was clearly designated as a gathering place, as there was a matching set of dark leather chairs and couch with a short wooden coffee table at the center. A large flat screen television was pushed against the furthest wall, and as Kagome lazily walked by she dragged her fingertips along the smooth wooden shelving that it sat upon. Along the adjacent teal-painted wall, which was loadbearing and could support the weight of the objects hung on it, were ancient scrolls that'd been preserved by wooden frames and protective glass. There were three of them, evenly spaced apart, and the faded ink depicted a highly detailed image of various Youkai peacefully gathering for an outside celebration. It reminded Kagome of the lavish garden parties that Touga Tsuyo hosted at the Western Palace.

Continuing throughout the quiet array of rooms, the young girl came across a traditionally designed low-standing dinner table that was flanked on all sides by white cushions intended for sitting. This area was located towards the back of the suit in a decently sized alcove, arranged on a portion of the flooring that'd been raised a few inches higher. The wall on the other side of the dining area was clearly an exit to Totosai's covered porch, as there was sunlight filtering in through the large screen's translucent rice paper. Tatami mats were replaced by light colored hardwood, and one of the shoji screens could be pulled out to close the space off entirely from the rest of the rooms. Kagome tested it by pulling the screen out a few inches before pushing it back into place. She was intrigued by the fact that there seemed to be hidden wheels in the tracking that eased the sliding motion. The notion that improvements had been made on the already simple and effective version of shoji screens that Kagome was familiar with was almost amusing to her.

Two bedrooms and two washrooms were next to be explored and were clearly meant for Totosai and Shippou's exclusive use. Since Kagome's presence had been unexpected, it was too late to make any last-minute accommodations for her. For the time being, she would stay in Shippou's room while he'd most likely sleep on the couch. Her clothes and toiletries had already been unpacked by the Oukyu attendants, put away in the adjoined bedroom and bathroom that she was expected to use. The room was decorated to Shippou's sense of taste, which was excessively dark, but Kagome wouldn't complain about it when he was designated to the couch because of her being there. As she perused the clothes hanging inside the discreet closet, Kagome mused over the lingering idea about the impermanence of her life. Since everything was being provided for her, none of the clothes or luxuries felt like they were truly her own. Maybe in her younger years when she had lived as a privileged child would she have taken ownership of such things, but Kagome wasn't that person anymore. She had lived for years without a thing to her name, save what was permitted to her by Aiko Kisawa, and had learned just how easily materialistic trappings could be stripped away. While Kagome appreciated the kind gesture from Shippou and Totosai, her life experiences had taught her to not get attached or expect such generosity.

There was a classic rotary phone sitting on the bedside table that caught Kagome's eye, but its purpose was a mystery. She picked up the receiver to examine it, as well as the spiraled cord to which it was attached. Someone's voice came out from the speaker asking the caller what they needed, but Kagome didn't notice until the person was practically shouting in order to get her attention. She curiously put the speaker portion to her ear only to instantly jerk it away when the frustrated attendant hollered once again. Flustered and embarrassed, the naïve seventeen-year-old hastily put the phone back on its base and left the room. The next few hours were spent gazing out the windows at a gorgeous view of the expansive imperial gardens, playing with the fickle television remote, and investigating every drawer and cupboard in the extravagant suite.

At noon, one of the maids came by with a tray of freshly prepared food, which Kagome greatly appreciated. Her attempts at socializing with the curt Youkai were met with brusque silence and a swift exit, but she knew better than to dwell on the female's impolite behavior. Her arrival was unprecedented, and some were unsure of how to perceive it. The hot meal was comprised of grilled fish and vegetables, steamed rice, and pickled cabbage. The aromas were divine and caused Kagome's empty stomach to lurch with familiar hunger pains. Her first few bites were merely investigatory, but she quickly discovered that she enjoyed the range of texture and flavors. Once fully satisfied, the bored teenager occupied herself with what came naturally after years of servitude – cleaning. She rinsed the dishes in her bathroom sink, used a damp washcloth from the linen closet to dust every surface in the series of rooms, and adjusted each framed picture so that it hung perfectly straight. The suite had already been extensively cleaned and organized prior to her arrival, but at least this was something she could do to kill time and keep her distracted from the concerns creeping into the back of her mind.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

By the time Totosai and Shippou returned from the meeting, it was nearing six in the evening. When the door to the old Youkai's private suite slid open, Kagome was seated on the couch with her head tilted back due to the boredom-induced sleep that had overcome her. The abrupt sound of wood clacking against wood caused her to jerk awake with a soft gasp. After blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the light and Kagome stood up from the couch to greet the two Tai-Youkai at the door. It was like an ingrained second nature for her to welcome them and tend to their needs; a habit beaten into her by the long-deceased Aiko Kisawa.

"Welcome back," She said in a gracious tone, bowing deep at the waist to show her respect for them as they ventured further into the common area. Totosai grumbled a weary response as he kicked off his Italian-crafted shoes by the door and shuffled over to one of the leather chairs. Kagome straightened her back and took note of her friends' lack of energy as she shut the shoji screen behind them. "May I bring you anything?" Shippou looked fatigued after sitting through so many hours of intense discussion, but he was surprised by Kagome's subservient behavior. As he shrugged out of his dark jacket, which Kagome held her hands out to receive, the Kitsune-Youkai gave her a bemused look.

"Why are you acting like that? You don't have to serve us, Kagome." He kept the jacket in hand and gave her arm a friendly pat before heading over to the couch. Kagome's pleasant expression faltered momentarily, but she quickly perked back up and joined Shippou on the wide leather seat. As he loosened the tie around his neck and comfortably sank into the supportive cushions, Totosai was reaching for the television remote left on the coffee table between them. They were obviously not as eager to chat as Kagome was. Her bored mind needed stimulation, and there was much that she wanted to talk about. The television turned on and the room was filled with the sound of a movie that was midway through its running time. A vacant expression took over both Shippou and Totosai's faces as their sluggish attention remained on the bright screen. Sitting next to the Kitsune, Kagome's body was turned to face him directly. She slumped against the couch's cushioned back with a huff, then glanced between her two friends and the TV.

"I know you're both very tired, and I'm sorry I couldn't be present to help during the meeting today." She said in a sympathetic tone, though neither Youkai bothered with a response. Kagome's jaw clenched as her irritation with their disinterested attitudes grew. The next words that came out her mouth were measurably less compassionate. "But that guard wouldn't let me leave this room!" The sudden loudness of her voice finally caught Totosai and Shippou's attention, and they looked at her with bewildered expressions. "I was stuck here for hours with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Now that you're back, you're going to tell me everything that happened at the meeting." Leaving no room to argue an alternative, Totosai and Shippou relented to Kagome's reasonable demand with heavy sighs.

"Can we at least order dinner first?" The Kitsune-Youkai asked pitifully as he rubbed his firm, round belly that he insinuated being empty. Kagome's stubborn attitude shifted back to a more sympathetic one and she offered him a kind smile.

"Of course, you can." She assured them, which helped ease Totosai and Shippou's reluctance about the oncoming conversation with her. Their relaxed grins fell away once she finished her sentiment. "We'll talk while you're eating." It was apparent that Kagome's wasn't as shy about being assertive as she had been in the past. The modern world agreed with her free spirit. Now that she had begun to gradually embrace being uncompromising in her pursuits, the list of things standing in Kagome's way was getting shorter and shorter.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Kagome was seated across from Totosai as she knelt comfortably at the low dining table, and she watched the two Youkai enjoy their evening meal. Though she felt hungry as well, her malnourished body still wouldn't allow Kagome to consume so much food in such a short period. After eating just a small portion of rice and a mixture of sautéed meats and veggies, a nauseated sensation overcame Kagome and she was nearly forced to expel it. Shippou and Totosai were duly concerned over this, but there wasn't anything they could do to help. She was still very thin and needed to gain weight in order to be considered healthy, but it would have to be a gradual process. Her body and mind weren't accustomed to appropriate eating habits yet. As the meal progressed, they spoke freely with one another. The time was nearly eight in the evening and any shred of daylight had already disappeared behind the horizon. Shippou laid down on his back with his legs folded beneath the table, and rubbed his distended belly that strained the fabric of his button-up shirt. There was a content expression on his handsome round face that brought a smile to Kagome's when she thought about how unchanged he was from his childhood self. Totosai was slow to eat, mostly because he had no teeth, and was still working on his second helping of food when Kagome resumed the conversation.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" She calmly asked, watching as the old hermit picked at his rice with trembling chopsticks.

"You'll join us at the meeting. You're to be questioned by the Privy Council." He explained bluntly before sampling a small chunk of cooked vegetables. Kagome furrowed her brow and sat up straighter from the slouched position she was in.

"Questioned?" She repeated suspiciously.

"Not everyone on the Privy Council is convinced that you're who you claim to be." Totosai elaborated, still keeping his bulbous gaze on the fascinating bowl of rice and veggies in his hand. Kagome folded her arms and leaned over the table towards him, staring pointedly at the old Youkai.

"I have to prove myself?" It was hard for her to believe that there'd be any doubt in their minds as to who she was. Apparently, the Privy Council was deep in denial.

"Of course. Did you think they would take your word at face value?" He said with a dismissive scoff, but it was shortly followed by words that almost sounded apologetic. "I did my best to convince them. It wasn't enough." Totosai's stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow him to be any more transparently contrite than that, so Kagome accepted it and moved on. Lost for words, she leaned back on the cushion tucked beneath her and exhaled slowly through her nose. It was impossible to know what sort of questions the council would have for her, but that didn't stop Kagome from imagining each and every possible thing they might ask. A few minutes went by where the only noise came from Shippou's even snores, but Kagome was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. The Shikon No Tama hung from her swan-like neck, hidden between the white dress and her sternum, and it thrummed with a gentle rhythm that struck a chord in the recesses of Kagome's mind.

"Do you know who Bokuseno is?" She blurted out, which caused Totosai to lift his head faster than he normally could.

"Who told you about him?" he asked quizzically, but then shook his head after the instant realization. "Ah – Don't tell me. The Kami." Kagome nodded affirmatively and leaned closer to Totosai, all while keeping her intense lapis gaze locked with his.

"Where can I find him?" She asked with a determined voice.

"Here. He resides in the Kokyo." Totosai mentioned flippantly as he took another bite of food from his bowl. His toothless gums turned the soft morsel into mush before it finally passed down his skinny, wrinkled neck. "Why do you ask?"

"The Kami told me to speak with Bokuseno." Unable to contain her eagerness, Kagome reached out to touch Totosai's forearm as she earnestly begged his assistance. "Could you take me to him now? It's important." Almost thirty seconds went by before Totosai finally gave his answer.

"I suppose." He groaned reluctantly. Kagome quickly perked up with a dazzling smile, and she crawled around the table on her knees to thank him with a friendly, gracious hug. Totosai responded with a belligerent scowl to cover up his endearment towards the affectionate girl.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"Don't tire him out." Totosai's wavering voice barked out a few words of warning to Kagome as they passed through the darkened private gardens outside the Oukyu. It was well past eight o'clock that evening and the sun had already set, casting the sky with a pitch-black blanket that was void of any visible stars. The temperature was close to freezing, but thankfully it wasn't cold enough to induce any snowfall. Kagome wore a fashionable winter coat over her white lace dress, and her feet were protected by a pair of fur-lined boots that stopped just above her ankles. Shippou lent Honouiro-sama for Kagome to use as a warm scarf, which worked wonders to keep her neck and cheeks from the sting of night's cold air. The pale coat's deeply designed hood was drawn over Kagome's black crown, shielding the rest of her face from any chilly breeze that ghosted by.

"I won't." She promised. Their breath shot out in quick puffs with each word they spoke. As they walked along the gravel-lined path that meandered through the private Imperial Gardens, Kagome and Totosai passed a few of the guards who remained vigilant throughout the night. The uniformed Youkai were so still and quiet that Kagome would have passed by without knowing they were there if it wasn't for their Yoki energy that gave them away. There were gas-lit lanterns posted along the train every few yards, offering minimal lighting for them to confidently navigate the otherwise dark area.

"Be brief. Say what you want, then leave." Totosai instructed bluntly as he hobbled beside Kagome, using her arm as a secondary support to his wooden cane.

"I won't be a bother." She assured calmly as her attention darted amongst the perfectly manicured gardens on either side of them. Though it was the dead of winter, there was a surprising amount of flora that still survived.

"Sesshoumaru bothers him enough with all his silly nonsense. I don't know what Bokuseno sees in that arrogant pup." It was apparent that Totosai had no fear of repercussion when it came to speaking ill about the Tennou-sama. Kagome anxiously glanced back at the nearest guard they had passed by to check for any negative reaction, but he remained unflinching. It was then that they came upon an open, circular area that was tucked away at the center of the gardens. Standing there, Kagome realized that the Oukyu was closer than she previously thought. It had a perfectly unobstructed vantage of that particular spot in the gardens, as well as the surrounding area. The perimeter was marked with heavy, roughly cut stones that acted as a protective barrier for the massive lone tree standing in the middle. In the darkness, an aged face imbedded into the tree trunk could almost be made out. There was a wooden pedestal situated a few feet in front of the tree directly angled towards the slumbering wooden visage, and there was the dark outline of a heavy scroll resting on top of it. Kagome and Totosai remained standing just outside the insinuated barrier, not yet officially intruding upon the tree's solitude. She thought it odd to meet someone so important in the gardens on such a cold night.

"Here we are." Totosai huffed out, feeling tired after such an arduous walk. "There he is." He indicated for Kagome to approach the looming tree before them, but offered no explanation as to why. She took a few hesitant steps into the stone-lined circle and the frozen blades of grass crunched beneath her feet. straining her eyes to adjust to the darkness, Kagome struggled to discern one thing from another. It was obvious that a powerful being was nearby because she sensed a signature of immeasurable Yoki energy that she'd never come across before. It was intimidating and comforting all at once.

"Bokuseno is… a tree?" It finally dawned on her that the source of such power was the magnolia tree, but her realization sounded more like disappointment than curiosity to Totosai. He let out a scoff at her impertinence.

"He's more than that! Can't you sense his power?" The hermit chastised harshly. Kagome turned around to face him, with her face contrite and mouth open to let the apologies pour out. "Bokuseno-sama has more insight into our world than either of us will ever attain. Show some respect!" Pointing a crooked finger at the mysteriously dormant tree, Totosai commanded the young woman to pay the deference that was owed to the other-worldly Youkai. She quickly obliged and directed a deep bow towards the massive tree, hoping that her words hadn't inadvertently offended the spirit residing within. From his place behind her, Totosai spoke again. "When you're ready, I'll return to escort you back inside." The crunch of his wooden sandals against the graveled path told Kagome that Totosai was heading back to find a bench that he could rest on while she convened with Bokuseno.

"Thank you, Totosai-sama." She looked over her shoulder at Totosai's retreating form and saw as he pivoted around to send a final word of warning to her.

"Brief!" The elderly Youkai shouted gruffly.

"Brief." She affirmed with a nod, then watched as he continued down the dimly lit path to find a bench for some much-needed respite. Only a moment of total silence passed before a soft voice broke it.

 _"Come closer, my child. Don't be frightened."_ The tone was kind and sounded almost weary, but it was welcoming nonetheless. Kagome slowly turned to face Bokuseno, and as she did a faint light began to radiate from the peaceful visage located near the base of the trunk. The greenish-white light slowly bled upwards into the labyrinth of branches and into the root system below the ground, where it seeped further along the grassy area until reaching the circle of stones. There was a white unearthly haze that clung in the air, and the static energy made the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end. It was Bokuseno's raw Yoki that she was witnessing. Licking her chapped bottom lip, Kagome slowly approached the magnificent tree with a few hesitant steps. His wooden eyes were open now, barely so, and the blind gaze looking down at her was instantly humbling. After giving another quick bow of respect, Kagome gathered the courage to finally address the omniscient Youkai.

"Bokuseno-sama, the Kami came to me in my sleep and said that I should find you. I-" Her words were cut off when the tree's stiff lips pulled back to reveal a subtle grin that preceded a lazy, good natured chuckle.

 _"Oh, did they?"_ He questioned, though Kagome knew better than to answer. Her hands wrung together nervously as the rest of her body tried to remain confident and still. _"They told me that you would come… though I did not expect it would take this long."_ Such a simple statement gave birth to a greater revelation that Bokuseno was in direct communication with the Kami, which shifted Kagome's entire perception of possibility. _"Please, step closer."_ He beckoned gently as his expression returned to one of vacant peacefulness. There was less trepidation for Kagome now, and she took two steps forward until the wooden pedestal was directly in front of her. Her heart was still racing, but with exhilaration instead of fear. _"O-Oujo Kagome Higurashi, what an honor to finally speak with you. It's as if Tora was standing before me once again."_ A sense of nostalgia overcame Bokuseno as he envisioned a ghostly figure that resembled a youthful Tora Higurashi standing beside the young girl. Kagome was at a loss for what to say, as her mind went blank with the news that her father had also encountered Bokuseno at one point in history. Her bright blue eyes blinked a few times before words could finally form.

"You knew him?" She asked, dumbfounded.

 _"He was a great friend to many of my kind. Though very few remain who still remember his bravery."_ It was strange to discuss her father after going so long without speaking about him. No one in her life, besides Shiori, wanted to hear even the mention of Tora Higurashi, let alone hold a discussion about him. If he ever was brought up, it was meant as an insult to Kagome. Knowing that there was someone who still held him in high regards brought a swell of emotions to her chest that almost made it difficult to breath.

"Bokuseno-sama, I've been sent to-" Trying to steer the conversation back to the initial reason for her seeking him out, Kagome was once again interrupted.

 _"I know of your purpose… I have known since before you were born."_ He wouldn't elaborate on how such knowledge came to be known and instead encouraged Kagome to regard the thick, rolled-up scroll sitting on the pedestal between them. _"There is a scroll before you. Read the words."_ She restrained her desperate need to question Bokuseno deeper and looked down at the antiquated parchment scroll. Its girth was as big as her waist and the width was about two feet long. Though it wasn't clear what was keeping the scroll from unraveling or rolling off the slanted pedestal, Kagome sensed that a great deal of energy was being contained inside. There were a few characters on the outside portion that were written in the ancient Youkai language, which had been spoken on many occasions in the Western Palace.

"I can read a little. Otou-san taught me." She admitted sheepishly as her hand reached out to pull back the scroll's top section in order to reveal the written contents. As soon as her fingers made contact, the paper lit up with a blinding light as it began to unravel on its own volition. It was such a sudden rush of light that Kagome had to cover her eyes until it became less intense. When she peeked through her fingers, it was revealed that the inside portion of the age-stained parchment was perplexingly blank. Then, as if being penned by an invisible hand and brush, shimmering golden characters began to appear on the uncurled scroll's empty section. "I hope… that I… remember." She muttered under her breath as the scroll's light dimmed to a manageable brightness, leaving only golden text that darkened to what looked like black ink.

 _"Read."_ Bokuseno urged once more in his calm tone. The light shining up from the unraveled parchment illuminated Kagome's face as she hovered over it, her hands finding comfortable positions on either side of the pedestal. Her dark brow furrowed with deep concentration as she pulled at the long-unused knowledge.

"O-Komon Tora Higurashi-sama made possible… an innocent Youkai's survival of the… the te-terrible cruelty of Ningen." Kagome gave voice to the words written before her, surprising herself with the ease in which she read the ancient Youkai language. She smiled proudly to herself and momentarily glanced up at Bokuseno before resuming. "He went on to… to broker peace between the races… and was hailed as a hon-honorable friend… to the great Inu-No-Taisho!" It was so heartwarming and validating to read such generous sentiments about her late father, who'd died as nothing more than a disgraced traitor. A smile tugged at Kagome's full lips as she went on to read the next section.

"He was ki-" The word was stopped before completion, leaving Kagome to frown and take in a sharp breath. She shut her eyes and turned her face away from the scroll before emotions could get the better of her. This wasn't what she expected to read, but Kagome knew that Bokuseno must have his reasons for revealing such painful knowledge. After gathering her saddened resolve in order to continue, the seventeen-year-old blinked away the hot tears that stung her eyes before they could escape. "-killed today… while escaping a surprise attack from the in-invading Youkai army. Tora Higurashi attempted to save… to save his child… but did not survive his fatal wounds. He died with the belief that Youkai, Ningen, and Hanyou could one day live in harmony." As Kagome finished the last words written on the scroll, its light finally died and the black ink faded to nothing. She let out a wavering sigh and brushed away the single tear that'd managed to slip out, then looked up at Bokuseno's benevolent visage with a mixture of sadness and appreciation. His expression didn't change, but the Youkai's sympathy went out to the mournful young woman.

"I never knew," Kagome's voice trembled slightly from the strain of holding back her emotions. "…exactly what happened to him. No one would tell me." It was both a burden and a relief to know the truth surrounding her father's murder. Ultimately, Kagome was grateful. "Thank you, Bokuseno-sama." She whispered sadly and watched as the scroll slowly raveled itself back into its previously dormant state. "How did you come to know him?"

 _"When Tora Higurashi first set out on his journey, he came across a grove of Magnolia trees that produced bark which was useful to both Youkai and Ningen. A band of his own people had fallen all but one, knowing that in doing so it caused great pain to the spirit residing in them. When diplomacy wouldn't convince them to stop, he was forced to kill his own men in defense of that one remaining tree. A Life for a life."_ Bokuseno's voice groaned and whispered quietly, though it seemed to echo all around. Kagome remained standing still as she listened intently, inwardly picturing her father's heroic actions. _"He made it possible for that tree to grow into what you see before you."_ There was a pause in his words before Bokuseno continued. _"It was I who convinced the great Inu-No-Taisho, Touga Tsuyo-sama to listen to Tora when he arrived at the Western Palace some months later."_ Stunned silent by the pure kismet of such a coincidence, Kagome was at a loss for what to say. Her mouth hung open as if words were ready to come forth, but nothing was said. _"The Kami spoke to me-"_ Bokuseno was interrupted this time, though he paid it no mind.

"They did? How?" Kagome earnestly questioned as her blue eyes stared up at the tree's old wooden face.

 _"They are the creators and guardians of all living things. Even Youkai."_ He explained plainly, though it was far from that simple in Kagome's mind.

"I thought that only Ningen could speak to the Kami." She asserted in a confused tone.

 _"You still believe yourself to be Ningen?"_ The disbelief in Bokuseno's voice caught Kagome off guard, but she didn't have a chance to dwell on such strange question for very long. _"Not everyone is blessed with the ability to commune with the Kami, but it isn't restricted to entirely one caste of beings. It's a rare gift only given to those who's destiny necessitates it."_ Bokuseno went on to elucidate his involvement with the Kami. _"I was told that because of Tora's courage and generosity, his firstborn child would champion the cause of bringing harmony to our world once more; and that I would have some part in helping. They told me that his child would be graced with the Shikon No Tama."_ Upon mention of it, Kagome withdrew the jewel from inside her dress and held it up for Bokuseno to see. The ancient Youkai's eyes opened ever so slightly more as he stared at the dazzling orb that glowed with an alluring haze of pink. _"It sleeps until the vessel comes of age."_

"It sleeps?" Kagome whispered to herself as she too gazed into the jewel's reflective surface. Her free hand came up to gently touch the side of her ribcage where the jewel had been forcefully ripped out. Even though the wound was fully healed, the scar's memory sent a shock of pain through her body.

 _"When worn by one with a courageous heart, it glows and becomes a blinding radiance."_ Bokuseno spoke as if he had intimate knowledge of the Shikon No Tama, and Kagome realized that he probably knew about it as much – if not more – than she did. "Remember this, Kagome Higurashi." He urged in a more serious tone. _"Courage of the heart is very rare. The jewel has a power when it's there."_ The deeper meaning of his words didn't need any explanation.

"I'll remember, Bokuseno-sama. I promise." Kagome assured with a nod as she tucked the jewel back into the collar of her dress. "What am I supposed to do?" There was a more worried undertone in her voice now. "How will I know if I'm doing the right things? I-I just feel so lost."

 _"You live up to your name very well."_ Bokuseno mentioned with a warm chuckle. _"I cannot tell you what to do. But it is integral that you bridge the divide between Youkai, Hanyou, and Ningen."_ The Youkai's gentle voice was replaced with a more dire tone as the discussion then turned to serious matters. _"A dark force is brewing, gathering power and preparing to strike at the first opportune moment. The country will not survive if it isn't healed before this occurs."_

"What is the dark force that you speak of? Who is my one true enemy?" Troubled by the foreboding message, Kagome's dark brow knitted with concern as a better understanding of the situation began to take form in her mind.

 _"Alas, I cannot see past the ominous cloud that shrouds the truth. I do sense that there is more than one source of this malevolence in our world. They are in direct opposition to one another, but are equally dangerous to you."_ Knowing that wasn't much for Kagome to work with, Bokuseno further elaborated. _"Be wary of those who will temp you with easy solutions to the problems that you've been sent to fix. They will approach you as allies, as proponents for your cause, but you must see the truth behind their false generosity. Learn to accurately discern between friend and foe…your success hinges on this."_

"Who can I trust?" Kagome asked desperately. "How can I tell which people will be loyal to me? Or will betray me?"

 _"I would urge you to use caution around Naraku Itou. His motivations are dark in nature. But worry not. You have already garnered a few true allies. Totosai, Shippou, Sango…"_ He reassured her. _"Stay the course and you will find many more in the days to come."_

"What about Inuyasha? Will I be able to convince Sesshoumaru? They won't betray me…will they?" The idea that either of her once closest friends would betray her was daunting and almost unbelievable, but Sesshoumaru had thus far only acted in a way that made Kagome uncertain of his loyalties.

 _"There is potential for darkness, for deceit, in everyone. Each person is ruled by their own sense of right and wrong, or what they desire most. It is impossible for me to determine what motivates either of Touga-sama's offspring."_ Bokuseno offered in an almost apologetic tone. _"They've each been through their unfair share of injustice and pain. Give them a good enough reason to risk their current happiness for the hopeful future that you've been sent to deliver."_ A heavy silence settled between Bokuseno and Kagome as she considered his sage insight into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's lives. She looked down from his aged face to gaze into the empty space in front of her. _"Have faith, Kagome Higurashi."_ He said comfortingly. _"You will know what the right choice is if it does more good than harm for the most people. Go where you can be of service. Help those who are in most need of it. Learn from the experiences of those who have suffered."_ Kagome looked back up at his timeless expression and nodded with a crooked grin that wasn't entirely confident.

"Thank you, Bokuseno-sama. I will do my best." When it seemed as if everything that needed to be said had been addressed, Kagome found something else to fret over. "At the Summit meeting tomorrow, I'm to be questioned. How can I prove to the Privy Council that I'm…me? What if I've forgotten things and give them the wrong answers? What if I do give the right answer but they say its wrong? And what if-" Sensing that she was on a downward spiral of insecurity and fear, Bokuseno put a quick stop to Kagome's nonsensical rambling.

 _"Breath deep and stay calm. If you begin to doubt yourself, so will everyone else."_ He warned evenly, then followed with a more tranquil assurance. _"The Kami chose you for a reason. Trust them. Even when all hope seems lost."_

"I will." She said in a sheepish voice that was partnered with a pretty flush on her pale cheeks. "Would you mind if I came to speak with you again? I might need your guidance in the future." Kagome didn't mention that part of the reason she wanted to come back was to ask Bokuseno for more stories about her father, and possibly her mother too.

 _"You may visit me any time. I will always be here to offer any advice that you seek."_ There was a playful quality to Bokuseno's deep voice that made it apparent to Kagome that he was being facetious about how he was quite literally unable to leave the gardens. It was unexpected and caught her off guard, but soon the teenaged girl's bright laughter echoed throughout the surrounding area. The Youkai who were in close enough proximity clearly heard the beautiful sound and wondered what could possibly have made her laugh so heartily.

"Thank you so much, Bokuseno-sama." Kagome said in a cheerful tone as she calmed down from the bout of laughter.

 _"Goodbye, dear Kagome. Until we speak again."_ His ancient and timeless voice began to grow fainter with each word, and the bright luminescence of his Yoki energy slowly died down until Kagome was left standing in total darkness once again. She gave a final bow of respect to the wise Youkai, offering a silent prayer of gratitude to him and the Kami. Upon straightening back up and turning to walk away, she caught sight of something that made her pause. Standing on a massive stone balcony at the top floor of the Oukyu was a very familiar silhouette watching over the gardens and all that occurred there, backlit by warm lights shining brightly from inside the room behind him. Though Kagome could not make out the minor details of his person, she knew it was Sesshoumaru staring back due to the familiar and unmistakable Yoki energy being directed towards her. So wrapped up in the moment, Kagome didn't sense Totosai's slowly approaching aura until he was already standing beside her.

"Are you finished yet? I'd like to go back inside before my flesh turns to ice." His grating voice startled the young girl, who let out a quick gasp when he spoke directly into her ear without any warning whatsoever.

"Yes! Let's go back. I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" She answered hastily, offering the old hermit her arm as support. Totosai took it with a huff and they turned to head back down the dark path that'd led them to Bokuseno in the first place. Evading Kagome's notice, the cranky Tai-Youkai snuck a daring glance back at the mysterious figure still watching from his high vantage in the Oukyu. Sesshoumaru tersely left the balcony and disappeared inside where he could brood without judgement from the likes of Totosai.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

"This girl is obviously a charlatan. Why should the Privy Council waste time questioning her at all?" A group of four individuals were gathered in the secure confines of the Prime Minister's private office, located on the second floor of the Imperial Household Agency building. Their conversation was of a treasonous matter and absolute secrecy needed to be ensured to prevent any ramifications from the Konoe Shidan. Naraku sat behind his luxurious and overbearing desk, leaned back in a finely constructed swivel chair with a grave expression on his matured face. Standing next to him was his exquisite mate Kaguya, who looked as if she would rather be anywhere else.

"It doesn't matter if she is who she claims to be. The only thing of consequence is that she's the cause of all the disruption and chaos happening throughout our country. That is what needs to be dealt with." Naraku reiterated in a clipped tone, though he refrained from cutting his red gaze at the blasé Tsuki-Youkai. Seated in the two leather chairs on the other side of the desk were two of his most trusted cohorts. They were obviously just as concerned about Kagome's presence as Naraku and were equally determined to do something about it. "Let her make those silly claims and try to prove herself in front of the Privy Council. It'll all become moot once we dispose of her problematic existence."

"How do you propose we do that? She has Totosai's support. It won't be easy to get rid of her." Probed Iwao Kin, the Neko-Youkai who had remained loyal to Naraku's nefarious plots since his unlawful usurpation of the Eastern Kingdom. He was getting on in years, but still had the vitality of a Youkai in his early second century. While he wasn't as cunning or advantageous as Naraku Itou, Iwao was good at taking commands and just as capable for depravity.

"Bah! His mind is unreliable at best. Totosai's input holds far less weight than it once did." Naraku dismissed with an impatient sound, which mildly amused his mate.

"I don't know… he does have a bigger social media following than anyone else in government. Totosai could tweet that the sky is green and everyone would believe it." A younger, softer voice spoke out this time. Kagura Tsuyo, formerly Itou, was the fourth person called to attend the secret meeting. She was an ambiguous sort of woman whose true motivations were a mystery to everyone but herself. She allowed her father to believe that she remained loyal to his grand plans for ultimate domination, but Kagura was only so loyal until it stopped benefiting her own ambitions and desires. Her flippant comment went unacknowledged and she resumed scrolling through her phone with a bored expression.

"What if the Tennou-sama is convinced by her answers tomorrow? He would know better than anyone if this really is Kagome Higurashi." The Neko-Youkai contended in a dire tone. "Even if he is married to Kagura, there's no telling how he'll react to this Onna-Ningen who, I might add, Totosai claims has a very significant past with." This made Kagura look up from her phone with a gaze that told him to tread carefully in such dangerous waters. She may not have much affection for her husband, but Kagura was dearly attached to her station in life and the perks that went with it.

"If we can't be rid of her before the Summit's end, word of Kagome's arrival and her 'holy cause' will spread like wildfire. The Ningen citizens will most certainly hail her as the savior that she's asserting herself to be." Naraku answered solemnly, his eyes shifting into a darker expression as devious thoughts took root in his mind. "This girl poses too big a risk to the stability of our country to be allowed free reign with her unchecked powers. What if she decides that our status quo isn't to her liking? Hm? What if she calls for every Ningen to take up arms against us so that they have the upper-hand like five centuries ago?"

"If it should come to that, we need to do everything in our power to undermine her every effort. Turn her supporters against her or eliminate them altogether." Iwao Kin answered the hypothetical questions with a stark and unflinching response. "Japan has emerged as a world leader under our control for a reason. Youkai are better suited for the governance of our country. If left to the whims of Ningen, it would spiral into complete and utter mayhem." His and Naraku's paranoia and blind hatred was obscuring their ability to effectively realize that this wasn't the case, but it was the narrative that supported their dastardly actions.

"She has to be stopped. We cannot sit idle while she seduces everyone with her pretty face and unnatural abilities." Naraku stated in a final, unquestionable tone. He sat forward in his seat as a wicked smile curled on his thin lips. "We'll make this pretender wish she was dead… and then we'll grant her that wish."

"How do we do that?" Kaguya asked bluntly, inserting herself as a valid asset for her mate's underhanded scheme. Kagura discreetly glanced at her father's terrifying expression of glee and anticipation, but she kept her face aloof and unaffected despite the unease that it brought her.

"By any means necessary."


	34. Turbulent

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this quick update! I would have included more Sesshoumaru stuff, but then this would have been WAY too long of a chapter lol So next one will be his POV and move the story right along. OMG im so excited lol

This chapter was inspired by the song/performance 'Turbulent' by Shirin Neshat. Give it a view. Totally worth it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **OoO~OoO**

* * *

 **OoO~OoO**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Turbulent

It was a little past eight in the morning on Sunday, November sixth when the Summit's second-day proceedings commenced. This was by far the most nerve wracking and intimidating situation of Kagome's unorthodox life. There was nothing imaginable to the seventeen-year-old that was more anxiety inducing than being on a veritable trial while surrounded by twenty-some-odd of Japan's most powerful and influential Youkai. She was seated on a wooden chair at the center of the underground Summit Chamber with her back to Sesshoumaru Tsuyo, who was again perched atop the tall platform that towered thirty feet above everyone else. He and the other Privy Council members had already taken their places in the hemispherical bunker when Kagome was later escorted inside by Kouga Uyeda. They were silent as the human girl crossed the marble floor to her designated seat, but the unspoken intent behind many of their gazes was loud and clear – these Youkai aristocrats were desperate for Kagome's blood, both figuratively and perhaps literally. Refreshingly, some were gracious and had an air of curiosity about them rather than one of malice. Either way, this was going to be a long day.

Unable to tamper the nervous habit of fidgeting with her clothes, Kagome's fingers pinched and pulled at the thick fabric of the stylish navy-blue dress that Shippou helped select earlier that morning. It was simple yet elegant, with a professional design that seemed appropriate for the situation. The dark colored dress wasn't tight, but it was form-fitting with a high collar and hemline that ended just a few inches above her knees. A thin black belt was cinched fittingly at the natural bend in her waist and the sleeves were made of a sheer silk material dyed the same navy-blue color as the dress. They stopped just at her elbows where the material tapered in slightly. A pair of fashionable black slip-ons completed the ensemble, as did the glimmering Shikon No Tama that hung from her neck. Kagome's long raven hair was parted at the center and left unbound as it curtained around her shoulders and back. Before they left the suite, Totosai called for one of the Oukyu's female attendants to apply Kagome's makeup. The Inu-Youkai grudgingly did a good job of accenting the girl's natural beauty with minimal application of colored powders and mascara, but it'd been slightly awkward for Kagome to be in such intimate proximity to someone who so clearly disliked her.

The protocol for a human being present at a Summit meeting hadn't yet been established, but the efficient and organized Youkai governing body managed to proceed with some semblance of routine and a collective agreement of how to compose themselves. They would take turns addressing Kagome with whatever questions each of them had for her, and hopefully reason and decorum would prevail, but Totosai had a sinking feeling that voices would soon be raised in offense. He could only help prepare Kagome to a certain extent, as the questions that would be asked of her were a mystery to him as well. The night before, after returning to his suite once Kagome had finished speaking with Bokuseno, he spent some time reminding her of the proper way to behave and speak to the Privy Council members. It was imperative that she remained passive and held her tongue against any snarky comments that would only exacerbate the situation.

Currently, he and Shippou were seated at their designated spot along the round chain of desks that all angled towards the center of the massive room. Everyone was stone-faced and motionless as they regarded Kagome, who sat where all of their gazes converged. Behind her, though unseen, she could feel the overwhelming weight of Sesshoumaru's attention bearing down on the back of her head. Kagome swallowed the anxious lump in her throat and forced her knee to stop bouncing incessantly just as one of the Youkai council members rose from their desk to address the entire audience. It was an older female, a Tori-Youkai by the name of Chie Fujita who served as a delegate for the preservation of Youkai tradition. She had a long, sharp nose and a face that showed the beginning of age lines that alluded to the amount of years she'd been in existence. Her greying hair was pulled back into a neat bun and her attire was that of a traditional Kimono, which effectively hid the fact that Chie's body was also falling prey to the ravages of time.

"You are more comfortable with the Old tongue rather than New Japanese, are you not?" Chie asked calmly, which caught Kagome off guard. The seventeen-year-old girl nodded as she looked around the faces that were watching her every move. "Then we shall proceed using the Old tongue for the sake of time and understanding." With that settled and everyone in agreement, the old Tori-Youkai went on with her preamble. "It has been asserted by Komatsu-san that you are Kagome Higurashi, sole-surviving member of the Ningen royal family that otherwise perished five-hundred years ago. He's provided to the Privy Council his full account of events and proof for this claim." She stated succinctly with an even tone that echoed in the rotund chamber. Kagome glanced at Totosai and Shippou from the corner of her eye, then looked back at the Youkai when she began speaking again. "Now you'll provide your own testimony. We'll ask you the questions that we deem necessary to get to the truth of it, and our great Tennou-sama will either confirm or refute your answers. If he is convinced that you are who you claim to be, then the Privy Council will accept it as well. If he determines that you're being deceitful, you will be handled accordingly. This could take an hour or the entire day, but you will answer each and every question that is asked. Komatsu-san is prohibited from deflecting any questions or answer for you, including offering any non-verbal assistance should you have difficulties." She paused to let the weight of the situation settle in Kagome's mind. "Do you understand the proceedings as they have been explained to you?"

"Yes." Kagome answered affirmatively. She squared her shoulders and straightened up in the wooden seat, hoping to draw on some hidden store of confidence in order to survive the ordeal. Though it was unknown to Kagome, the fact that Sesshoumaru was actively participating in the deliberations was quite rare. More often than not, he only contributed on final verdicts and major decisions once all the arguing and squabbling by the Privy Council was over. It took everyone by surprise yesterday, after Kagome was escorted from the meeting, when Sesshoumaru declared that he would settle the issue of her real identity once and for all during the next day's meeting. It was his idea to allow the council members to question Kagome, and that he would confirm or deny if she answered truthfully. It didn't matter that he already knew the small girl seated thirty feet below was in fact the one and only Kagome Higurashi; they needed to think he wasn't at all eager or biased to find her alive and breathing after being presumed dead for so long.

"Then let's proceed." Chie responded simply. "Where were you born?"

"At the Western Palace." Kagome said confidently. So far, so easy. Behind her, Sesshoumaru barely tipped his head forward with the confirmation of her answer.

"And who were your parents?" The Tori-Youkai then asked. Her eyes watched Kagome's calm face like a hawk.

"Tora and Shima Higurashi." These were softball questions being thrown at her, but they would soon get much harder. Again, Sesshoumaru nodded. He was seated in the magnificent throne-like chair in a relaxed position, with one knee draped over the other and his right elbow supporting him against the wooden arm. Mokomoko-sama bunched and billowed over his left shoulder and the chair back, eventually pooling in a white mass of fur on the ledge he was sat upon. He was dressed in a dark, perfectly tailored suit that needed no embellishing or eccentric designs to radiate wealth and class. Kagura was sitting beside him in her own regal chair as well, looking as stunning as she always did and donning a red dress that didn't seem out of place on her. Her red pupils glanced at Sesshoumaru's stoic profile, studying his micro-expressions for any hint of an emotion that would suggest some of his well-concealed thoughts. His goldenrod eyes were focused like a laser on the girl, never once wavering. Whatever he was thinking, it was apparently very earnest. The questions went on as other Privy Council members took their turn to address Kagome.

"How old was the Tennou-sama when you were born?" Jin Watanabe asked this time. He was a six-century-old Sakana-Youkai with a round face and thinning hair, which struck Kagome as odd. He wasn't unfortunate looking, but there was a vast difference between his humble looks and Sesshoumaru's striking appearance.

"Three years old." She answered correctly, reaffirmed by another nod from Sesshoumaru. Thus far, things were running smoothly. Kagome had recovered from the majority of her nervousness and sounded much more confident in her answers. Her voice stayed even and patient with every response, but these were still the easy questions.

"When did the late Inu-No-Taisho Touga-sama announce plans for your arranged marriage?" Jin asked her. The taboo subject of Kagome's previously established quasi-betrothal to Sesshoumaru made everyone visibly shift in their seats with unease.

"I don't know." Kagome answered honestly. "I was too young at the time to understand. I recall that it wasn't until the year I turned ten that Otou-san told me about the marriage arrangement, and that it'd been officially announced during one of the formal gatherings at the Western Palace." There was a pause as Kagome gathered her thoughts around the subject, and from his perch Sesshoumaru nodded. But then she spoke out of turn with an addendum, mildly surprising everyone. "I discussed it with the Tennou-sama a few times as we got older." Many sets of eyes turned up to look at Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to confirm or deny her statement. After a few moments of internal deliberation, Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. He hoped that there wouldn't be any more of Kagome's thoughtless outbursts going forward. The next council member to take their turn was a mature looking Inu-Youkai, Hitsuga Goro. He was Secretary of Commerce and had served an important role in the Western Kingdom since before Sesshoumaru was even born.

"What occurred during the night of the Tennou-sama's first Ketsueki Tsuki?" He prodded curiously, as he'd been amongst the gathering of Inu-Youkai as they all transformed under the red moon. Kagome's lip twitched with a strained expression at the bitter memory.

"We were all sitting in the palace gardens, listening to the Tennou-sama howling with the other Inu-Youkai under the red moon. I remember a Neko-Youkai coming from out of nowhere with a short sword trying to kill me, but she missed and was captured." That was the night her father decided that the Western Palace was no longer a safe for them to reside. Sesshoumaru remembered the night when a vivid memory flashed in his mind, and he once again nodded. There was a painful tightness consuming his chest, but the Emperor resisted the urge to place a soothing hand against the deep ache. It was his inner-beast reacting to Kagome's presence, making itself dominant in his conscience again after centuries of lying dormant.

"Do you recall the pelt that Inu-No-Taisho Touga-sama carried?" Asked Asashi Tahaka, an older looking Inu-Youkai who had once been a co-conspirator with Naraku five centuries ago. He had the white hair and facial markings of a minor ranking member of the Inu clan, as did his faithful partner in crime Hitsuga Goro, who was seated beside him in the circle of Privy Council members. They were practically joined at the hip and often mistaken for being related to one another, but they only had the same common agenda with each other.

"Mokomoko-sama." Kagome confirmed.

"What shoulder did he carry it on?" Hitsuga followed up on Asashi's question.

"Both. He'd already earned his second tail before I was born." She had vivid memories of Touga Tsuyo's massively impressive Mokomoko-sama and how it draped over both his shoulders on every occasion that she saw him. Those in the room who were old enough to recall it as well subconsciously nodded in time with Sesshoumaru, and each thought back on the bold Taisho that once united the feuding Youkai Kingdoms against all odds.

"How many soldiers escorted you and Tora Higurashi back to the Ningen Kingdom Palace?" Asashi once again spoke up with another inquiry that was meant to confuse Kagome and discredit her in front of the council. It was an unnecessarily specific question that garnered a few bemused side-looks from his peers, namely Totosai and Shippou. How was Kagome expected to recall something like that with absolute certainty?

"Um… I-I don't remember." She stammered unsurely. "It couldn't have been more than ten. Touga-sama lent a few of his soldiers to see us safely through the Youkai territories. But our destination was the Kanpeki Temple. Not the Palace." A hushed silence came over everyone when it was realized that Kagome had not only caught Asashi's ploy to trick her, but also corrected him with her simple answer. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and maintained a blank expression on his handsome visage, despite the bittersweet emotions that came with the memory of the night he spent with Kagome before her departure. This whole trial was excruciating and needed to be wrapped up sooner rather than later. Suddenly, the Prime Minister stood up from his desk, commanding everyone's attention as he came around to approach Kagome at the center of the room. Sesshoumaru's intense eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly when he glanced at Kumo-Youkai. Naraku's footsteps echoed off the rounded walls and his bloody gaze that trapped Kagome in her place sent a fearful shiver up her spine.

"It's said that you and the Tennou-sama were close as children." He started calmly with a nonchalant and charming tone. Many were surprised by the show of respect Naraku paid to Kagome. "That you played together and attended many of the same lessons."

"Yes, we did." She answered honestly, trying to match his level-headedness with her own polite behavior.

"Many of our questions that we've asked you today have pertained to events and facts that could be verified by those other than the Tennou-sama. Can you share with us a moment that only you and he are aware of? One that proves without a doubt that you are in fact the person that you claim to be." Naraku dared to glance up at Sesshoumaru to gauge his reaction, but the Inu-Youkai was king of self-control and his face remained unaffected. Kagome nodded without a word, then bit her lip as she tried to recall upon the many private memories between herself and Sesshoumaru. She couldn't share something that was so intimate that it would put his reputation and command in jeopardy. Only one instance from their shared upbringings came forward in her mind, and Kagome could only hope that Sesshoumaru would confirm that it actually happened.

"In the bamboo forest outside the Western Palace wall, there was a waterfall that fed one of the nearby smaller rivers. It was a secret place that we used to escape from our lessons and play together without supervision. We often went swimming when the weather turned hot." She paused to gather her thoughts, but Sesshoumaru took it to mean that Kagome was finished speaking. He nodded his head, thinking this would suffice to convince everyone, but Kagome opened her mouth again with more to add. "There's one time that I remember very clearly. I was only twelve. The Tennou-sama was fifteen." She started slowly, and her eyes stared off into oblivion as the memory replayed itself in her mind. "I was hiding in a little cave behind the waterfall because something had upset me. He was concerned, and quickly found me there and ki–… um…" So wrapped up in the emotions of such a tender memory, Kagome nearly gave away the incriminating kiss that would have caused an upset among the Privy Council. Thirty feet above and behind her, Sesshoumaru's breath hitched with sudden fear that Kagome would expose something that needed to remain hidden between them. "He comforted me. I'll never forget. It was a perfect day." When she quickly recovered, and no one seemed to notice the near-mistake, Sesshoumaru released a quiet breath and nodded.

"Thank you, Higurashi-san." Naraku said with a curt nod and he returned to his desk with a dark expression on his face. When Kagome realized that there wasn't any indication that the questions were coming to an end, she felt a rush of frustration and impulsively spoke out of turn.

"Are you convinced that I'm Kagome Higurashi yet? How many more questions do I have to answer before you believe me?" She asked in a bothered tone, causing more than a few eyebrows to lift. Totosai groaned wearily and shook his head; he knew this would eventually happen. Kagome's natural inclination towards spontaneity was unavoidable. In most instances it was a rather charming quality; this was not one of those cases.

"More." Naraku answered in a warning voice as he glared at Kagome from his desk. "You best mind your mouth when in the presence of the Tennou-sama." The thinly veiled threat didn't faze Kagome though and she only dug her heels in deeper.

"But he's confirmed everything that I've said!" She retorted stubbornly, her raised voice echoing slightly. "Bokuseno-sama will vouch for me as well. I just spoke with him last night in the gardens." This revelation caused a flurry of whispers to fill the underground chamber. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the meeting began to teeter out of control due to Kagome's impulsiveness. Some things would never change.

"That won't be necessary." Chie Fujita interjected with a firm voice, louder than the rest. "We needn't bother Bokuseno-sama over something we already know." All the small conversations died down and everyone looked to the elderly Tori-Youkai who commanded their attention. "I believe it's been adequately confirmed that this is the one and only Kagome Higurashi from five centuries ago. Let's move on. We have a short amount of time for deliberations and I'd rather not waste it on pointless questions." She certainly was a no-nonsense sort of Youkai. "Higurashi-san, please recount your experiences since Thursday afternoon, three days ago. Leave nothing out." Chie took her seat again and all eyes returned to Kagome.

"I woke up on the beach of Saiko Lake inside the Aokigahara Forest." She stated calmly, having regained her composure. "A man and a woman were arguing there, but they ran away when I asked for help. I-" A deep, feminine voice interrupted Kagome with another question.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you said that you 'woke up' on the beach? How did you arrive at the Saiko Lake in the first place?" It was Momo Tanaka, a very handsome female Kuma-Youkai who had a large and fit stature compared to the usually smaller frames of other Youkai females. Her voice was deep for a woman's, but there was something still beautiful about it. Kagome paused her retelling of events to clarify for the council member.

"The river carried me there." She replied curtly. "Back to what I was saying. I was found by a woman riding on a-"

"You jumped into a river to get to the lake?" Momo was apparently unable to hold her tongue when someone else was speaking, or she just has so little respect for Kagome that she didn't mind being so rude as to keep interrupting.

"No, I fell in into the river. I'd been wounded-" Kagome said in a clipped tone, her lips pursed in order to stop the angry words that wanted to escape.

"When was this?" the Kuma-Youkai abruptly questioned again, causing Kagome to balk and wring her hands together in frustration. The air around her became charged with holy Shinsei energy, alarming a few when there was a quiet spark. Was the Privy Council going to allow such inconsiderate behavior to persist? Her eyes caught Shippou's flabbergasted reaction, but he couldn't speak up to openly chastise the other council member. After taking a moment to breathe slowly and center herself, Kagome continued her explanation.

"It was after the ambush on the Kanpeki Temple. I fell into the river when the ground gave out beneath me where a wooden bridge once stood as the entrance." It all came out as a rush of words and left Kagome breathing deeply in order to recover. "As I was saying. It started raining and this kind woman took me to a small house-"

"Wait, wait." interjected Yumi Shoichi, the General of Sesshoumaru's entire army. She was dressed in a dark colored army uniform and her rich brown hair was pulled back into a tightly coiled bun. "You were there during the attack? No one reported seeing you." She had refrained from speaking out thus far, but something in Kagome's words was alarming enough to make her interrupt.

"No, I wasn't there when it happened. I came back after I saw the ash falling from the sky." Kagome's frustrations with being interrupted quickly melted away into mildly paranoid concern. She didn't want to incriminate herself by letting slip something that would reveal too much of the truth. Her contentious aura slowly faded into a more reserved one.

"A soldier was sent to bring us your body so that we were absolutely sure you'd been killed." Yumi replied as she leaned forward in her seat, scrutinizing Kagome's every subtle movement and word.

"… I remember him." The young girl said apprehensively.

"Well, what happened?" Iwao Kin, who was appointed the Chief of National Law Enforcement, interrupted Yumi this time. The Uma-Youkai cut her eyes at him but said nothing. "He was never heard of or seen after that." The curious atmosphere around Kagome shifted into one of suspicion, which only made her all the more nervous as she tried to come up with plausible excuses on the spot.

"I-I…" She stuttered. "What happened was…" Stalling was only making the Privy Council become even more wary of her. They exchanged concerned glances and some leaned over to their desk mate to whisper amongst themselves. All of the hushed voices suddenly compounded into a deafening roar until Kagome finally gave in. "He attacked me!" She blurted out desperately, instantly regretting it. "The Kami gave me orders to defend myself and the next thing I saw was a pile of ash at my feet." As expected, the Privy Council became heated with outrage.

"You killed him?!" Iwao hollered accusingly. It was little known that the Neko-Youkai soldier who'd been left behind to find Kagome was a not-so-distant relative of his. "Murderer!" A few voices rang out mirroring his accusatory sentiment.

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome's breath hitched as she looked at the surrounding Youkai who began to demand that she be punished for the long-past crime.

"Komatsu-sama, did you know of this?!" Iwao addressed Totosai over the amalgamation of angry voices, but the hermit simply folded his arms and let the question go unacknowledged. In his own corner of the room, where none of the attention was directed, Naraku Itou grinned deviously to himself. The room was spiraling into chaos as emotions mounted, spurred on by a dangerous mob mentality. Each person's distinct Yoki flared up, licking Kagome's skin as she sensed the waves of energy colliding against one another until one eventually established dominance.

"B-but he would have killed me!" She explained in vain, as her voice only added to the loud madness that had taken root. A very real fear overcame the teenager and she clutched the Shikon No Tama tightly in her palm, ready to erect a protective barrier around herself if need be. "I was only protecting myself!" Kagome voice broke as she swallowed a terrified sob that was caught in the back of her throat. Suddenly, a single source of unimaginable strength and lethality burst throughout the room, snuffing out any Yoki signature produced by the Privy Council members. Sesshoumaru was standing on his balcony dais, wordlessly commanding everyone to submit to his mighty authority. Without question or pause, each Youkai within the Summit Chamber fell back into their seats with their heads bowed and Yoki energies pulled back inside of them. Even Naraku, who was possibly the most prideful out of anyone there, automatically responded to Sesshoumaru's assertion of rightful influence in the appropriate manner. Even Kagura turned her face away in order to expose her vulnerable neck to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sensed the overwhelming presence of Sesshoumaru's heavy Yoki just like everyone else, but she was not compelled to automatically respond to him like they had. With all their eyes diverted to the floor, it gave her a brief opportunity to look over her shoulder at the impressively intimidating figure looming above. Sesshoumaru's piercing yellow eyes locked with Kagome's lapis-colored ones for all but a moment, and in that time she tried to express gratitude for his interference that halted the animosities being directed at her. There was something in his hard gaze that cut right to her core, but not in a bad way. It was exciting and inexplicable, but completely over in a few seconds when Sesshoumaru gracefully sat back down in his throne-like chair. Before anyone dared to look up again, Kagome spun back around in her seat and tried to calm her racing heart that caused a blush to rise across her cheeks.

"We've gotten off-track. What happened in the past is five centuries behind us. No sense in getting upset about it now." Chie Fujita announced in a definitive voice, much to the chagrin of a few council members. "Higurashi-san, how did you come to possess the Shikon No Tama?"

"It's been inside my body since I was born. I never knew about it until it was torn from my side." Kagome answered truthfully.

"I find it very unlikely that you carried the sacred jewel your entire life without anyone ever sensing it. Its energy is too strong and too distinct to go unnoticed." A male voice rang out this time. It was an uncommon mix of mature and youthful sounding at the same time. The deep tenor of Takumi Kira's voice was accompanied by a speech pattern that was characteristically heard from much younger Youkai. He was roughly the same age as Sesshoumaru and had all the markings associated to those who came from royalty. His forehead was accented by two identical pale green stripes that were only an inch or so apart and tapered to sharp points just above his thick eyebrows. On the inside corner of his wide and highly angled eyes, there were thin lines that traced along the contours of Takumi's face like the tear-tracked fur pattern of a cheetah. The thin green lines curled under his defined jaw, where they faded into otherwise pale color of his skin. Kagome found him to be quite beautiful to look at.

"The jewel stayed dormant until I came of age." She explained to him.

"And what age was that?" Takumi followed up. Sesshoumaru watched their interaction with masked curiosity, wondering just what his closest friend and PR manager thought of Kagome.

"Seventeen. When the ambush occurred." Kagome said bluntly.

"Ah, yes." The Neko-Youkai answered with a dismissive nod as he jotted something down on the paper in front of him.

"You said it was torn from your body?" A young, probably only a few centuries old, Shika-Youkai asked this time. She was the Head Liaison for Youkai and Ningen Youth Outreach and had a comparatively darker complexion than those around her. There was a faint pattern of white spots accenting her forehead and cheekbones, but Kagome could barely make that out from so far away.

"Yes. The soldier's spear grazed my side and it fell out." Kagome fought the urge to rub the scar on her side in order to sooth the phantom pain it still caused.

"How would the jewel have escaped your body if it hadn't been for that occurring?" The way that Retsuko spoke was refreshingly kind, without a hint of spite or an ulterior motive. She seemed genuinely curious.

"I-I don't know." Kagome answered with a clueless, almost sheepish, voice. "I only noticed it the same day as the ambush when I felt something pushing under my skin earlier that morning." She'd never considered what would have happened if it hadn't been for the soldier's spear.

"I'd like to go back to something you said earlier." Shiro Miura said this time. He was a suspicious and paranoid Hebi-Youkai, often thought to be the sneakiest member of the Privy Council. It made him particularly successful as the Attorney General. "You weren't there during the attack on the Kanpeki Temple, but you returned shortly afterwards when you noticed the residual ash coming down. You must have still been relatively close by."

"Yes?" Kagome replied with a confused inflection. "Is there a question?" Shippou had to hide his amused snigger. It was amazing that Kagome still had the confidence, or naiveté, to be so impertinent.

"Why weren't you at the temple at the time of the attack?" Shiro asked from his desk with squinted eyes and his forked tongue darting out to taste the air, thoroughly creeping Kagome out.

"I ran away." It was hard for her to maintain eye contact with the Hebi-Youkai's slitted gaze.

"You ran away." Shiro retorted disbelievingly. "What made you do that?"

"I heard the sounds of loud explosions and got scared." Kagome cleared her throat and glanced down at her lap. "The Kami told me to run. So, I left the temple on my own." Shiro made a skeptical face and quirked his head to the side, detecting something in her words that didn't quite sit right in his mind.

"I find that very difficult to understand." He said with a short chuckle. "Logic would tell you to stay inside the Temple's protective walls, surrounded by your guards and joined by the O-Kogo-sama. Not to go blindly running into the surrounding forest where there was a greater risk of being captured or killed." His logical deduction got everyone else thinking as well, and Kagome felt her palms get clammy as a cold sweat came over her. She swallowed the nerves that were building up inside. "I smell deceit on you. Tell the truth. The entire truth."

"I'm not lying!" She hollered stubbornly. It was only half-true though. "Everyone was gathered in the courtyard when we heard the explosions coming from far away." Kagome's ability of making up stories on the fly was not lending itself to her at the moment. "I-I-… um," Her words stammered as Kagome's frantic mind tried to come up with something believable. "I told everyone to come with me, but they wouldn't listen and went inside instead. I-"

"Why was everyone at the courtyard so early in the morning? Do I remember correctly that the attack happened in the early hours? It's been so long." An elderly Mizu-Youkai named Haru Miyamoto asked wearily. She was the Post-War Relief Secretary and had also been in her prime when the Great War came to an end five-hundred years ago.

"It was for… prayer. We were gathered for our morning prayer." Kagome licked her dry lips as she nodded, almost as if to convince herself of the dishonest explanation. They couldn't know the real reason everyone had been gathered that morning in the courtyard, Sesshoumaru least of all.

"Again, you lie." Shiro hissed after his serpentine tongue tasted the air again. His thin face took on a snarling expression.

"Why does it matter why were outside that morning?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears. "How would knowing that make a difference?" Her thick eyebrows furrowed with a distraught expression as she looked over at Totosai and Shippou for help, but they looked as worried as she was. There was nothing they could do to stop the process and offer Kagome any reprieve.

"Because if you're lying about this, there's no telling if anything else you've said about your life after the Western Palace is a lie or the truth!" Shiro exclaimed with conceit dripping from his every word. Kagome heard a loud ringing in her ears as her chest heaved with every shallow breath. Her most shameful secret was about to be exposed before the people she least wanted to know. "The next words out of your mouth better be honest or-"

"I was about to be executed!" Her young voice shouted for everyone to hear, leaving the room silent as the notion sunk into their minds. After releasing a wavering breath, Kagome's head hung low as she tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to wretch from her body. "We were all in the courtyard because they needed to watch me being beheaded." Her small button nose began to run, forcing the teenager to sniffle as quietly as she could. Everyone heard it though, and they realized that saying these things was bringing Kagome great pain. Totosai and Shippou looked at each other with confused, disbelieving expressions. Then the old hermit glanced up at Sesshoumaru, whose mouth hung open ever so slightly in an unreadable expression. "The explosion distracted everyone and the Kami told me to run away. So, I did." A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek and fell onto her lap, soaking the navy fabric of her dress with a small circle the size of an eraser head. Upon catching the scent of fresh tears, Sesshoumaru's body involuntarily locked up as he fought every impulse to take her into his arms. Others were not so effected.

"Why would they execute one of the last surviving members of the Royal Family? That makes no sense." Reo Nakamura commented doubtfully. He was a Komori-Youkai that oversaw Japan's domestic and international financial standings. Upon first noticing him earlier that morning, his tan skin, pale silver hair, and lavender hair reminded Kagome of her dearly missed friend, Shiori.

"My… the O-Kogo-sama wanted me dead because," Kagome had to pause in order to clear her swollen throat of the emotional tremor that was affecting her voice. Everyone in the underground chamber hung on her every word with morbid curiosity and an utter-lack of sympathy for what Kagome was going through. "…because I had placed a curse on her to lose all her hair." She felt hot tears welling up and blurring her vision of the pristine marble flooring. It was all Kagome could bring herself to look at. "I made her believe that a Youkai sorceress taught me how to do it when I was young. It was a lie. I didn't mean to…" Unable to speak further on the matter, Kagome's words trailed off as she remained sitting with her head hung low and shoulders hunched. The room had become unbearably cold all of a sudden, causing her to shiver and sniffle her nose even more. The massive room was silent until one of the Privy Council member's quiet chuckles started a domino effect of cruel laughter. The jaded Youkai who found humor in Kagome's shameful admission couldn't hold back their cruel guffaws and sniggers, though not all shared the inhumane response. Ayame Uyeda, Totosai, and Shippou – to name a few – glared at their fellow council members with disdain and reproach. Sesshoumaru maintained his aloof attitude and didn't offer any kind of reaction to the shocking revelation, but his wife couldn't help but let out a short humming giggle behind her traditional folding fan. One dangerous side look from him though and she quickly ceased.

"That's absurd! I don't think I've ever heard anything more asinine in my entire life." Botan Inoue announced with mirth in her sultry voice. She was a dazzling Kujaku-Youkai who ran the Science and Technology sector of the government. Leaning over her desk towards Kagome, she addressed the emotionally distraught girl with a cheeky grin. "She must have really been a little beast to make you go and do something like that!"

"It's so ironic that the day she tried to have you killed," Joben Maeda, a portly Inoshishi-Youkai with a severe case of under bite, spoke out with a deep rumbling voice. "Is the day that she actually ended up dying! It's like something from a movie!" Kagome didn't bother to look up at those who relentlessly taunted her. She shut her eyes, forcing a constant stream of hot tears to track down the planes of her ashen face. This was a waking nightmare that felt inescapable, but finally there was a beacon of light in the darkness that surrounded her.

"Go. Compose yourself." Chie Fujita said to Kagome before addressing the rest of the Privy Council. "We'll call a brief intermission so that everyone can gather their thoughts and calm down." Mercifully, no one threw out any objections. "We'll recommence in one hour." When Kagome heard the sound of Chie firmly clapping her hands twice to conclude the first half of the day's deliberations, she wasted no time in rising to her feet and brusquely turning to leave the chamber before anyone else. With her posture stiff and eyes downcast, Kagome refused to meet anyone's gaze as she quickly paced across the polished marble floor towards the exit. Everyone silently watched the pitiful Ningen leave as fast as possible. Her tear-stained face was hidden by thick curtains of dark hair, but they all detected the scent of fresh tears. Kagome held her breath as she walked past the posted Konoe Shidan guards and pulled at the heavy metal door, only opening it as wide as needed so she could slip her thin frame through. Not even taking the time to shut it behind her, she ran into the dim underground hallway towards the waiting elevator. Her body was numb and she was beginning to feel lightheaded, but Kagome pushed forward until the elevator doors slid open to allow her into the empty car.

Kagome blindly pressed the circular button that would make the elevator car ascend to the ground level of the building above. The doors finally closed, and she collapsed against the cold metal surface when her legs buckled. A heart wrenching sob tore from Kagome's body, causing more tears to spring forth from bloodshot eyes. She had started the day with such confidence and self-assuredness, and now was reduced to a sniveling mess. As Kagome felt the familiar and uneasy motion of the elevator traveling upward, the space suddenly began to shrink around her. The walls seemed to get closer and closer, the air harder to breathe, and soon the poor girl was hyperventilating as she braced herself against the wall to remain standing. The world was spinning out of control and it felt as if there was nothing she could do to stop it. When the doors eventually opened again, Kagome nearly fell out of the tight space and into the empty hallway as she frantically tried to escape. Her knee hit the carpeted floor hard, but she didn't mind the pain. All that mattered was putting some distance between herself and the coldhearted beings who were still gathered below ground.

Kagome's sobs sounded louder than they actually were once she started running along the massive hallway. The mascara reacted poorly with her hot tears and irritated the teenager's watery eyes, making it difficult for her to see. And though it was easier to breath now that she was in a more open space than the elevator car, there was still a hard pressure in Kagome's throat that was making it difficult to take in air. All the anxiety and PTSD-driven fears in her overstimulated mind prevented Kagome from any coherent thoughts, and she continued to run blindly down the never-ending hallway until a closed shoji screen to her left looked like a more attractive option for hiding. She roughly pushed open the door and tripped into the darkened space, which was now illuminated by the light coming in from the hallway. The room was a massive storage closet that housed mountains of identical chairs that were stacked on top of each other in numerous columns. There was barely any room to move around the cluttered space, but Kagome was too exhausted to go in search for anything more accommodating. She didn't bother to look for a light switch before quickly sliding the screen back into place, leaving her in the total darkness that she desired.

Kagome moved away from the door until her back met with one of the rickety stacks of metal chairs behind her. She crumbled to the floor, ignoring the sting of a cold metal chair leg that pressed into her left shin and right shoulder, and quietly wept from the utter devastation of her psyche. The traumas of her past were as fresh in her mind as the day they occurred, and it felt as if the emotional ramifications of being starved, tortured, and nearly executed would never fade away. Now that one of her most shameful experiences had been exposed, and to Sesshoumaru of all people, Kagome couldn't help but worry about what they all thought of her now.


	35. Author's noteplz don't kill me

Hey i'll be taking this down as soon as the next chapter of the story is ready to post. I had to take a break due to personal reasons, but I am able to pick this back up again and devote my time and energy to it. I sincerely thank everyone who is still invested in the story and hope the future chapters are live up to what you're waiting for.

To get me back into the story, i'm currently re-reading it and adding a few things to it...again lol. As of posting this on 4.4.19, I've redone Chapters 2-4. The updates I made are very minor with the exception of chapter 4, after Kagome arrives at the Temple. New character has been added! Go check it out lol let me know what you think.

Love y'all and hope to have the next chapter in the story posted within the week.

*special note to my Beta, Roseanna...GIRL I AM SO SORRY I AM A BITCH. If you'll have me back, I'd very much love for you to keep being a Beta for this story. You rock and I don't deserve you lol.


End file.
